


I am... (Barry and Sebastian oneshots)

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Barry Allen And Sebastian Smythe [1]
Category: A Mother's Nightmare (2012), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing and Singing, Dark Barry Allen, F/M, Flawless, Gen, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, Hybrids, Legends, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, My Little Pony References, Singing, Speed Force, Speedster Barry Allen, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 95
Words: 187,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Barry Allen has a secret he didn't always have the name Barry Allen. He wasn't always an Allen.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Rogues (The Flash), Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen & The Speed Force, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Leonard Snart, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Oliver Queen & Sebastian Smythe, Sebastian Smythe/Leonard Snart
Series: Barry Allen And Sebastian Smythe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794424
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. You're the Captain

Barry was looking down at the letter in his shaking hands, filled with absolute dread. 

  
Dear Sebastian Smythe, 

We are writing to you to inform you of a reunion for the 2013 Dalton Warblers. It will be taking place at Central City Theatre. Tuesday 12 at 21:30.   
We all hope to see you there Captain.

Dalton Warblers. 

"Barry, you there? We have been trying to tell you something for the last five minutes!" Catlin said, tapping him on his shoulder, breaking him from his frozen trade of thought. When he looked over at them, trying to stop the shaking in his hand that looked like he could faze without using his super speed. "We are all going to an event tonight, a way of saying well done to us all. Yes Barry, that also means you, Iris has grabbed your grab bag for you. We are going to see a Glee group filled with prep boys, ok, good..."

Just as Barry heard Glee group, he sped out of the room, only to be dragged back by the corner of his ear by Oliver. "Ow ow ow..." He said, trying to get Oliver to let him go.

They thrust his 'grab bag' into him, before leaving to get changed into the clothes in it.

Peeking in, he saw that it definitely was not a 'grab bag', it was his bag of Sebastian. It held his uniform. They all wanted him to get into this, going to be so fun trying to explain it. Well, at least he does not need to wear the blazer.

**~The Flash~**

When he finally caught up with them and seeing the place they were going too he very quickly looked down at his watch, which read.

9:15, Tuesday 12th.

He was going to be what watching his band reunion, which by the looks of it was also an event, so will also include the rival Glee groups... Could this get any worse!

**~The Flash~**

They had been in their seats for only when Santana came up onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am so sorry to say that we are all not here. The Warblers Captain seems to have lost his pride. Once a Warbler always a Warbler? You are proving this false, Captain. He lives in Central City and we all know that he will be here today... Not even he is that bad. So, Meerkat, I propose a duet, a challenge for you... Whose better... Wait, what did you say to your group... You don't want them to see you make a girl cry? Well, all the chairs are here that you so love to prance around, the cello players are at the ready." She called out over the audience.

Barry was so shrunken into the chair that he could be one with it, highly regretting getting changed into the clothes and doing up his hair.

"Now, are you too much of a wimp now, are you going to leave me to sing it on my own? Well then, Sebastian Smythe, decided to leave it to me." She called out to the crowd.

She could not ask the cello players to play as the crowd started to act a little like they were 'fans' of Sebastian. Looking around to try and find him.

From just behind team Flash, as they had run out of room for them all at the front row, so he got the seat behind. Barry could see that at the mention of his name.

"I've only heard him sing! Never seen his face!" Iris squealed to Catlin.

"I heard he is really hot!" Catlin said back.

"Well, I heard he's gay, so you don't have any chance!" Barry wanted to disappear as Cisco said this.

Santana, when the commotion had died down, signalled the cello's to start playing. Barry had the jacket in his hand, playing with it slightly.

Just before she was about to sing his lyrics. He jumped to his feet and, quickly getting into his blazer, he started to sing, quickly falling into Sebastion. He made his way up quickly onto the stage, they both quickly started their small dance.

**Uh, as he came into the window**   
**It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!**   
**He came into her apartment**   
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!**   
**She ran underneath the table**   
**He could see she was unable**   
**So she ran into the bedroom**   
**She was struck down**   
**It was her doom**

  
**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK, Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

**_Are you OK, Annie?_**  
 ** _Annie are you OK?_**  
 ** _Will you tell us that you're OK_**  
( **uh!** )  
 ** _There's a sign in the window_**  
 ** _That he struck you - A crescendo Annie_**  
 ** _He came into your apartment_**  
 ** _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_**  
( **uh!** )  
 ** _Then you ran into the bedroom_**  
 ** _You were struck down_**  
 ** _It was your doom_**

**Annie are you OK?**

_So, Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So, Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

**_Are you OK Annie?_ **

**You've been hit by**

_You've been struck by_

**_A Smooth Criminal_ **

"I'm back!" He shouted to the crowd, drawing the 'back' out, igniting roars of cheers. A wide smirk plastered over his face, oh how he missed being Sebastian. He could see that team Flash was in shock at the fact that he was Sebastian Smythe, also embarrassed at what they had said about him, in front of him. Turning to his group, he whispered to one of them, who nodded in return and disappeared outback. They both continued to sing.

_I don't know!_   
**(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(There's a sign in the window)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(He came into your apartment)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet)**   
_I don't know why baby!_   
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**   
_I don't know!_   
**(You were struck down)**   
**(It was your doom - Annie!)**   
**(Annie are you OK?)**   
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_   
**(Will you tell us, that you're OK)**   
_Dang, gone it - Baby!_   
**(There's a sign in the window)**   
_Dang, gone it - baby!_   
**(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)**   
_Hoo! Hoo!_   
**(He came into your apartment)**   
_Dang, gone it!_   
**(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)**   
_Hoo! Hoo!_   
**(Then you ran into the bedroom)**   
_Dang gone it!_   
**(You were struck down)**   
**(It was your doom - Annie!)**

**You've been hit by**

**_You've been struck by_ **

**_A Smooth Criminal_ **

Just as they sang the last bit, Sebastian flung around a fresh red slushy in his hand and flung it straight at her, completely covering her face and chest. She then reached being her and flung a slushy of her own at him. Time slowed down and, using his super-speed, he dodged the slushy, meaning that not one bit hit him.

"Satan, you do know that it is meant to **hit** your target, right?" He stated to her, his smirk widening.

He heard men and woman swoon out in the crowd at him.

"My my Meerkat, haven't you grown." She said to him.

"Well, one of us had to, didn't we. By the looks of it, you have even shrunk!" He replied snarkily to her.

He could see that team Flash, while broken out of their shock during the song, had fallen back into shock at the way he was behaving. If anything, this only caused him to want to smirk right in their direction, just to see their reaction.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present you Captain Sebastian Smythe and the Dolton Warblers. Looks like you all really did strike gold today." Santana addressed the crowd.

All the Warblers came out, walking towards Sebastian. He whispered something into their ear. The musicians recognised their positions and started to play Glad you came.

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**

The group continued to dance around, the crowd soaking in and loving it all.

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_ **   
**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_ **   
**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_ **   
**_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_ **

**_Turn the lights out now_ **   
**_Now I'll take you by the hand_ **   
**_Hand you another drink_ **   
**_Drink it if you can_ **

**_Can you spend a little time_ **   
**_Time is slippin' away_ **   
**_From us so stay_ **   
**_Stay with me I can make_ **   
**_Make you glad you came_ **

**_The sun goes down_ **   
**_The stars come out_ **   
**_And all that counts_ **   
**_Is here and now_ **   
**_My universe will never be the same_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_ **   
**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_ **   
**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_ **   
**_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_ **

**_Turn the lights out now_ **   
**_Now I'll take you by the hand_ **   
**_Hand you another drink_ **   
**_Drink it if you can_ **

**_Can you spend a little time_ **   
**_Time is slipping away from us so stay_ **   
**_Stay with me I can make_ **   
**_Make you glad you came_ **

**_The sun goes down_ **   
**_The stars come out_ **   
**_And all that counts_ **   
**_Is here and now_ **   
**_My universe will never be the same_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_So glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

When Sebastian finally got backstage, he was pulled into a group hug all the Warblers wanting to grab onto him, to make sure that he is real, hearing the others started to sing Fighter.

**~Glee~**

All to soon they where being rushed back on stage, the others already finished their songs.

_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_   
_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_

**Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya**   
**Come on and let me sneak you out**   
**And have a celebration, a celebration**   
**The music up, the window's down**   
**Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**   
**Just pretending that we're cool**   
**And we know it too**   
_(know it too)_   
**Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**   
**Just pretending that we're cool**   
**So tonight**

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

_Woahhh oh-oh-oh_   
_Woahhhh oh-oh-oh_

**Wanna live while we're young**

_Woahhh oh-oh-oh_

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**And live while we're young**

_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_

**_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_ **   
**_Don't over-think, just let it go_ **   
**_And if we get together, yeah, get together_ **   
**_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_ **   
**_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_ **   
**_Just pretending that we're cool_ **   
**_So tonight_ **

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

_Woahhh oh-oh-oh_   
_Woahhhh oh-oh-oh_

**Wanna live while we're young**

_Woahhh oh-oh-oh_

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**And live while we're young**

**And girl, you and I**   
**We're 'bout to make some memories tonight**

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **

_Tonight let's get some_

**_And live while we're young_ **

_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_   
_I know we only met_

**_But let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**_And live while we're young_ **

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_

  
_(Wanna live!)_

**(Come on)**

_Wanna live, wanna live_

**(** **_Younnngg)_ **

**_Wanna live while we're young_ **

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_

_(Wanna live while we're young)_

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**And live while we're young**

  
Before they could get off stage, the New Directions came on.

"Now, we will be performing a song that was first sung in an underground car park. There **will** be no slushies involved, we don't want anyone to go blind." Santana said, glaring slightly at Sebastian.

"Now, I guess it's time to show you how _bad_ we can be," Sebastian smirked.

He could see that team Flash were worried about what had just happened.

They all got into there positions.

_Your butt is mine_   
_Gonna tell you right_   
_Just show your face_   
_In broad daylight_   
_I'm telling you_   
_On how I feel_   
_Gonna hurt your mind_   
_Don't shoot to kill_   
_Come on, Come on,_   
_Lay it on me_   
_All right_

_Well they say the sky's the limit_   
_And to me, that's really true_   
_But my friend you have seen nothin'_   
_Just wait 'till I get through_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_And the whole world has to answer right now_   
_Just to tell you once again,_   
_Who's bad?_

_Woo! Woo! Woo!_

_We can change the world tomorrow_   
_This could be a better place_   
_If you don't like what I'm sayin'_   
_Then won't you slap my face_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_   
_(Bad, bad - really, really bad)_   
_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_You know, you know, you know - come on_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_And the whole world has to answer right now_   
_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_   
_Just to tell you_   
_(Just to tell you once again)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know_   
_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_   
_And the whole world has to answer right now_   
_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_   
_Just to tell you once again..._   
_(Just to tell you once again...)_   
_Who's bad?_

The crowd was in cheers, enjoying the, now, playful taunts between the two groups.

"That's all that we have in stock for today." Santana addressed the crowd while the rest came off stage.

Sebastian was thrown into another group hug, this one slightly calmer than the last.

"Seb! Where did you go all this time!" They shouted at him.

"After high school, I came back to Central City to live with my stepdad. This is where I have been the whole time."

"BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN!!! EXPLAIN THIS NOW!!" He heard Iris scream, storming backstage.

Turning around, he answered her calmly. "It's Sebastian Smythe." His smirk present across his face, eyebrow raised, daring her to continue. "Barry Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen, the heir to the Smythe fortune, multi-billionaire. But I would not expect you to know that not one of you lot," he started, signalling to the rest of his friends and family coming in, after hearing the shouting, thinking they need to save him from her rage, "know about that. Not one of you know the true me, none of you know about my high school years, shame, don't think you would have liked it. Well, best be off, got to catch up with them all."

With one final smirk in their direction, he started to walk off.

**~The Flash~**

"What is happening to him?" Cisco asked the others, collapsing into his chair.

"I don't know... He is completely different... Like he said... It seems like we don't know the true him." Catlin said, a worried, thoughtful look over her face.

An alarm went off, Barry quickly whizzed in, getting into the Flash suit.

"Ok, what we got? Also, sorry about earlier, I went into full Seb mode." He smiled at the others.

All their shoulder sagged in relief, their Barry was back.

Barry only smiled apologetically at them, before speeding off to go stop the mugging, the smile still spread across his face.


	2. Messing with them is so easy

Barry was humming softly as he walked into STAR Labs, his hands tucked into the pockets in his trousers. The police department had set on fire last night and they had no place for any CSI to go, so he had his first day off in what you would call it that in years. Because of this, he was in quite a happy mood and decided to wear some of his better clothes. He was currently in a pair of highly polished shoes, fitting trousers, a fitted shirt and blazer. His tie was a dark blue, matching his blazer and trousers, the point at the bottom had a red rim to it, though this was only visible when he took the blazer off. His shirt had small silver cufflinks on it, while the colour had a small dark blue to it. The buttons were also a silver colour. His hair was jelled back like how he used to have it in high school. Overall, he was quite happy to finally get to wear his designer Hummel wear for once. 

"Barry, have you seen..." Catlin started, before stopping, causing them all to turn around. He really did mean all, Joe, Iris, Catlin, Cisco, H.R... They were all here and facing him.

"When did you have stuff like that!" Iris asked shouting. 

"Oh, had this for a while now, since December when it came out. Not much, fancy but not too expensive." Barry replied shrugging before he then added, "oh, it is also a small part of my designer Hummel collection, more towards his middle range." He shrugged again before taking a seat at one of the free desks. 

"Designer Hummel!" 

"Middle-range! Their lower range is over how much you earn a year!"

"You have a collection of these?!"

"Since December! It's November, you have had that for a while!" 

"Yeah, just something small, he was not so impressed with this one, says it was not one of his best pieces of work. Kurt was so self-conscious with it. Kind of funny when you look back at it." Barry said before he started to flick through something on his phone, not paying attention to what went off around him. 

"Can you believe Barry has the money to even touch something like that! Let alone own it!" Catlin whisper-screamed.

"Yeah, I thought he had like no money like never had the money for something like that," Iris added.

"Well, he obviously does, he is wearing it, he even said that he has a collection of them. That means that he has others as well!" Joe said.

"We have to see if this is true. Surely it is not!" Cisco said, before turning around and addressing Barry, "we just need to pop out, we will be right back, the fridge is fully stocked again, even with the cookies that you eat within seconds." 

Barry head whipped up instantly when he heard 'cookies'. "Yeah ok, cool, have fun!" He said before he quickly started to walk out of the room, wanting to have some cookies. 

"That leaves us about 10 minutes judging by how he is only walking, never seen someone eat cookies slower than him. Come on, I will breach us there!" Cisco said before opening a breach into Barry's room.

\------------

When Joe, they all decided it would be better if he was the one to open the different bits and bobs, opened the final, admittedly large, wardrobes, they peaked in. What they saw was a range of different designer clothes. Most Hummel, but others were from even more expensive brands. 

\-----------

When they got back, H.R spoke up, "ok, none of that can be true, we are all dreaming, one big messed up dream."

For once, every single one of them agreed.

\----------

The next day, Barry walked into STAR Labs in a pair of jeans and a STAR Labs jumper. They all agreed that it was all a dream, even checked his room. 

\-----------

Barry was having to fight off his smirk as they all talked about their 'dream'. He had moved all his designer wear last night, just so that he could mess with them. Seemed like fun. Certainly was fun. Messing with them is far too simple, he did not even mean to mess with them at first. It all just fell into his open palms.

726


	3. I'm French

"So," The Captain spoke, "Harry Benelium. He stole three priceless pieces of jewellery."

Barry was so bored with the meeting, there was nothing for CSI to do. Normally he got away with not going, this time he had been dragged in. So he had to sit there through all of it. 

"He has a younger sister, she has most likely got the jewellery. We need Eddie to go undercover and get them." One of the people said.

"What would I need to do?" Eddie asked.

'This is getting slightly more interesting.' Barry thought to himself. 

"We need you to form a relationship, then you can be allowed in without having a permit. Eddie is the only one that would be capable of this." Captain answered.

Eddie visibly paled, looking very uncomfortable. "Um... I... Er..." He tried to speak.

"Surely he can't, he is with Iris. He can't." Joe said. 

"No, he is the only one with a chance, this is not going to change." The captain said with finality.

\---------------

The rest of the meeting just went by as Barry was deep in thought about what happened. He was currently still deep in thought, looking through Susie Benelium, sister to Harry Benelium. 

"Please tell me you are not thinking about it," Joe said, walking in and seeing Barry's facial expression. 

"Eddie has absolutely no chance. He is already in a relationship, she will kill him, or if she don't Iris will." Barry spoke looking through her file again.

"You saying that you will go in as Flash?" Joe inquired.

"No, I will go undercover, more chance. Also, if Flash goes in, it will look far too suspicious." Barry said, leaving no room for argument. "I will be going on Friday, with or without your help."

\------------

Barry walked into the bar, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, instantly comfortable with the atmosphere.

He spotted her sitting at the bar, an empty seat next to her. Sitting down, Barry called over for a drink. He just ignored Cisco in his ear, for now, not really need him.

"A straight glass of Courvoisier." He ordered, knowing it had no effect to him. He still had it because he was fitting into Sebastian. Seb was on show now.

"A French man then?" She inquired.

"Takes one to know one. Mother is French and went to high school in Paris." Barry, no, Sebastian replied, smirking.

Looking directly at him, she questioned, "What's your favourite thing to do in the city of love?" 

His smirk widened as he replied, "exactly what the name suggests." 

Looking highly interested, she asked, "now how might that be?" 

Leaning in, he whispered to her, "now, it's not so good to describe. But I would happily give your demonstration." At the last bit, he sent a perfect wink to her.

"Susie Benelium." She said, holding out her hand to shake. Seb could hear Cisco having a meltdown in his ear.

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian replied, grasping her hand.

'HOW IS HE DOING THIS?!!' Cisco screamed, luckily away from the mike.

Sebastian led her out, whispering a few 'enticing' words into her ear. Just as they were close to the car that Joe and Eddie were waiting in, Barry whispered into her ear, wrapping his arm her waist, "you are really bossy, hope this particular trait carries on into the bedroom." 

"Oh, it certainly does." She said, before, as they stepped in front of their car, she pulled him down by the collar into a kiss. Barry pulled her towards him by the waist, deepening the kiss. "Now, how about we move this to the bedroom, show me how the French have fun." She whispered, before briskly leading him towards her house. "I'm going to freshen up a bit, feel free to have a look around." She said to him, walking up the stairs.

He flashed around the whole house, coming across the required bits quite quickly. Before he flashed over to Joe and Eddie. 

"I think you will find my job is done." He said, startling them from their shock. They nodded meekly in return, before calling in the cops to arrest her. 

Barry stood at the corner of the road, watching as she was arrested, before zooming off to STAR Labs.

\----------

Quickly, Cisco asked him, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!!" 

Sending a small smirk at him, Barry replied. "What do I say, I'm French."

733


	4. Humming and some singing

Barry was, he was not ashamed to emit this, listening to some old videoes of his and his group's performances. He was currently listening to _Live While We're Young_ , humming and swaying slightly as he walked around listening through special earphones when Iris walked in. 

"Um... Barry... What are you doing?" She said, startling him, meaning he shot like five foot in the air. Her eyebrows shot up at his reaction.

"Oh, just... Listening to some bits of music that's all." Barry said, going red. From his reaction and because of what he was listening too.

"Ah, could I hear it?" Iris said, pulling up a chair, facing him.

"Yeah, why not..." Barry mumbled before he went to the beginning and played it, putting it on full volume, but through the phone this time. 

" **Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya**  
 **Come on and let me sneak you out**  
 **And have a celebration, a celebration**  
 **The music up, the window's down**  
 **Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool**  
 **And we know it too**  
 **Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool**  
 **So tonight**

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_   
**_Wanna live while we're young_ **   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

**_Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never_ **   
**_Don't over-think, just let it go_ **   
**_And if we get together, yeah, get together_ **   
**_Don't let the pictures leave your phone, oh_ **   
**_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_ **   
**_Just pretending that we're cool_ **   
**_So tonight_ **

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_   
**_Wanna live while we're young_ **   
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

**_And girl, you and I,_ **   
**_We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_ **

_I wanna live while we're young_   
_We wanna live while we're young_

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

**_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **   
**_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_ **   
**_Come on, young_ **   
**_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_ **   
**_While we're young_ **   
**_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **

**And live while we're young.** " 

Barry, shamelessly, started to move around the room again, swaying at different parts, trying to prevent himself from dancing along and humming so that he did not sing, he still had to join in one way or another.

"Barry did not realise that you would listen to something like this. I'm surprised, how many other people know about your choice in music?" Iris asked him. 

Turned away from her, so that he hid his smirk, he replied with a simple, "not really anyone."

 _'That you know.'_ Barry added to himself.

Just as Iris was about to speak, the next song started and Cisco walked in the room, just to make it worse.

" **The sun goes down**  
 **The stars come out**  
 **And all that counts**  
 **Is here and now**  
 **My universe will never be the same**  
 **I'm glad you came**

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_ **   
**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_ **   
**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_ **   
**_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_ **

**_Turn the lights out now_ **   
**_Now I'll take you by the hand_ **   
**_Hand you another drink_ **   
**_Drink it if you can_ **   
**_Can you spend a little time,_ **   
**_Time is slipping away,_ **   
**_Away from us so stay,_ **   
**_Stay with me I can make,_ **   
**_Make you glad you came_ **

**_The sun goes down_ **   
**_The stars come out_ **   
**_And all that counts_ **   
**_Is here and now_ **   
**_My universe will never be the same_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_ **   
**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_ **   
**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_ **   
**_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_ **

**_Turn the lights out now_ **   
**_Now I'll take you by the hand_ **   
**_Hand you another drink_ **   
**_Drink it if you can_ **   
**_Can you spend a little time,_ **   
**_Time is slipping away,_ **   
**_Away from us so stay,_ **   
**_Stay with me I can make,_ **   
**_Make you glad you came_ **

**_The sun goes down_ **   
**_The stars come out_ **   
**_And all that counts_ **   
**_Is here and now_ **   
**_My universe will never be the same_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

**The sun goes down**  
 **The stars come out**  
 **And all that counts**  
 **Is here and now**  
 **My universe will never be the same**  
 **I'm glad you came**  
 **I'm glad you came** "

"Um, whose music are we listening too?" Cisco asked, looking mainly at Iris, presuming it was hers.

"Mine," Barry replied, shrugging slightly. 

"Oh, did not know you like this sort of music, I thought you would prefer action one more. No worries though." Cisco replied, before walking over to his desk, which so happens to have Barry's phone on it.

Seeing Cisco walking towards his phone, Barry flashed over, grabbing it, before he sat down on at his desk, using the headphones as he continued to listen to the music. The other two looked at him with raised eyebrows, but he just flashed back Sebastian's signature smirk. This caused the eyebrows to shot so much higher, causing Barry to want to laugh his head off at them before they turned and continued what they were doing. 

\--------------------

Through the rest of the day, team flash kept sending Barry questioning, sometimes worried and creeped out, looks through the rest of the day. He kept mouthing the lyrics, doing the facial expressions and swinging around on his chair when it called for in the song. Barry was quite happy ignoring them, fine with delving into his past a bit. He was thankful however that they did not try to talk to him during this, as he would most likely have replied more like Sebastian then Barry. That would have confused them.

 _'I am so going to do this more often, though when is the chance I get at doing this though, spend all day listening to my old group and myself sing?'_ He thought to himself, deep in thought, continuing to listen to the music.

"Um, Barry?" Cisco said, clearing his throat slightly. 

Barry, shocked out his thought, replied, "yeah?" 

"Did you know that you were, along with everything you have been doing all day, singing?" Cisco questioned.

Still partly as Sebastian, Barry replied with a, "guess not, why? You enjoyed it?" He leaned forwards smirking at him.

"Um..." Cisco said, _'_ _why the hell did I bring it up?! Why is he even behaving like this?'_ than thinking to himself. "Well, you are a good singer." 

"Well, guess it was too quiet for you to hear, shame, you would like it," Barry replied, slowly walking out of the room. 

When Barry got out of the cortex, he had to stop himself from bursting out laughing. Even doing something like Sebastian that small, felt so good.

 _'Guess I really should let this side of me out its pen more.'_ Barry thought to himself shrugging.

\---------------

Everyone in the cortex was currently trying to get Cisco out of the shock he had fallen in to. The way that Barry has said it all seemed to have thrown Cisco so much he became one with a statue.

It resulted in Iris slapping him around the face to get him to 'wake up'. "Cisco _*slap*_ you there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm here" Cisco replied, shaking his head slightly. "Was it just me, or was Barry acting slightly different there?"

"No, he was acting differently. Not too sure what brought it on though." Catlin replied. "We may never know now because I don't think he is in the building any more."

"What makes you think that?" Joe replied.

"The screen that tracks him, not his suit showed that he zoomed off." Catlin deadpanned.

"Oh..."

\-------------

Barry had managed to get to the 'Arrow Cave' before he bursts out laughing. He heard footsteps coming running towards him, probably thinking it was an intruder or something.

"Freeze... Barry?" Oliver replied, putting his bow down. "You ok?" He asked him after he saw that Barry had not stopped laughing.

Barry raised his thumb at him, indicating he was fine. It took another ten minutes for him to calm down though.

"I did something, more said something, that caused everyone to um, freeze one could say. I just had to get out before I burst out laughing. That's why I came here." Barry started, smirking slightly.

"O...kay. Did you only come here so that you could laugh?" Oliver questioned him.

"Um, yeah," Barry said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What did you say?" Oliver asked, interested in what caused the reaction that Barry and the others where having.

"I may or may not have been singing. Cisco asked me whether I was. I replied with 'guess not, why? You enjoyed it?' He then replied with 'you are a good singer'. Shamelessly, so I could see the reaction and because at that point I was partly delved into my past, I said 'well, guess it was too quiet for you to hear, shame, you would like it'. Yeah. At that point the moment I got out, after seeing their facial expressions, I ran over here." Barry explained, his smirk widening quite a bit through it.

"Guess that would cause all that. Just what brought that on?"

"Oh, you would never have believed who I am in comparison to high school years," Barry replied before flashing away.


	5. Running from my heart

Barry may not be known for singing, but Sebastian was. There was one small thing though the two of them, Barry and Sebastian, are the same person. The asshole that is Sebastian Smythe is the same person as sweet innocent Barry Allen.

Just because people don't know that Barry can sing, does not mean that he can't. He is most likely one of the best singers in the whole of central, they just don't know it.

Like does a tree make a noise when no one is there to hear it fall, can Barry sing if no one has heard him?

\---------------

"Come on Barry. Just a small song? That too much to ask?" Cisco asked him.

The whole of team Flash was drunk, all except Barry. They had all headed to a karaoke bar, all had sung something, now they were trying to get Barry to sing.

"Come on Scarlet, just one song?" Snart said.

Oh yeah, did he forget to mention this, Captain Cold had joined them at some point. The team was too drunk to care and Barry just really could not care or mind that he was there, meaning that he was not the only sober person in the group. Being the only one sucked more than having a _'wanted'_ at the table.

After quite a few more moments of bugging, Barry finally gave in, throwing his hands in the air to show his displeasure.

After telling the Dj of what song he was going to be singing, he walked up on stage, not really using the mike.

**Steel to my tremblin' lips**   
**How did the night ever get like this?**   
**One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down**   
**Bottom of the bottle hits**   
**Waking up my mind as I throw a fit**   
**The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down**

Barry sang softly, not trusting his voice not to give himself away. He allowed his voice to drop as he sang, surprised that he could still reach the set that he could. He felt himself fall into the singing, smiling as he got fazed more towards Sebastian. Doing something only Bassy with have the confidence to do, he allowed himself to oppose his emotions, using his body like a piece of art. He used the natural curves of his body as he continued, his eyes portraying more emotion then anyone should ever feel.

**My heart's beating faster**   
**I know what I'm after**

He threw in a small smirk, glancing over at a group of men in the corner, before the group of woman in the other, taking in their reaction to the show he was putting on. Calculating his next move, he slowly got off the stage, continuing to sing.

 **I've been standing here my whole life**  
 **Everything I've seen twice**  
 **Now it's time I realized**  
 **It's spinning back around now**  
 **On this road, I'm crawlin'**  
 **Save me 'cause I'm fallin'**  
 **Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**  
 **Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**  
 **Runnin' from my heart!**

He took a breath, his eyes and smirk catching the attention of the team, who even in their drunkenness was frozen by his singing. He allowed himself to let some of his inner voice, his soul, his chested being to enter the song, hearing the reactions from everyone, they where all amazed, he had powered the song across the whole bar, no mike in hand... And he was just getting started.

**'Round and around I go**   
**Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold**   
**The higher, the lower, the down, down, down**   
**Sick of being tired and sick**   
**And ready for another kind of fix**   
**The damage is damning me down, down, down**

He glanced again towards his group, just out of curiosity, only CC seemed to have picked up the lyrics, to figure out only so much can go into something you don't believe in and trust him, a lot was going into this song. Dropping his voice, he spun slowly, taking in everyone in the bar, they all seemed to be captivated by him, a few familiar faces here and there, mainly from the CCPD, but that did not worry him, they send this to others then they will be called liars. No one would see sweet, shy, innocent Barry to be someone to hold a crowd at a karaoke bar, sober at that.

 **My heart's beating faster...**  
 **I know what I'm after!**

He called out again, letting himself fall into the song.

**I've been standing here my whole life**   
**Everything I've seen twice**   
**Now it's time I realized**   
**It's spinning back around now**   
**On this road, I'm crawlin'**   
**Save me 'cause I'm fallin'**   
**Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'...**   
**Runnin' from my heart!**

He smirked again, his eyes dancing to everyone's in the room, drinking their reactions like mothers milk. He dragged it out, letting it echo around the room, in the bones of everyone in the room.

 **Oh, I'm coming alive**  
 **Oh, I'll wake up now and live**  
 **Oh, I'm coming alive**  
 **A life that's always been a dream**  
 **I'll wake up now and live!**

He sang out again, his eyes closing as he let the song take him. He opened his eyes, glancing again over to the team. Their eyes portrayed their shock and wonder. Shock at their little Barry turning to Sebastian before their eyes, only, they did not know that he was becoming Bassy before them. They just saw Barry Allen. He smirked in their direction, before facing all the others in the room, paying as much attention to each of them.

**I've been standing here my whole life**   
**My heart's beating faster**   
**I know what I'm after**

Barry wanted to laugh, it was so true for him, his heart did beat faster.

**I've been standing here my whole life,**   
**Everything I've seen twice**   
**Now it's time I realized**   
**It's spinning back around now**   
**On this road, I'm crawlin'**   
**Save me 'cause I'm fallin'**   
**Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'...**   
**Runnin' from my heart!**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'...**   
**Runnin' from my heart!!!**

He dragged it out, the room seemed to silence with his singing, spinning around him as he let the barriers break, letting it all come into the song. He slowly walked over to the group, the cheers bringing him back. "Now, how was that?" He smirked, raising a small eyebrow at them. All their mouths seemed to drop off at this little statement.

"That was amazing! When did you have that in you?" Cisco asked him when he had got over the initial shock.

"Known for a while. Though I do emit that I miss that." Barry said sitting down, before taking a drink of his coffee.

"What next?"

**1122**


	6. Revenge is best served cold

Barry and Sebastian are two different people, Barry was logical thinking, while Sebastian had a tendency to do something huge if the situation came up.

\----------------

Barry had finally come to accept his past, reconnecting with all his high school friends. He was working on a case when his mobile went off. Answering it, he heard a frantic Kurt, "is he going to be alright! The police call it a 'mugging gone wrong'! He has a broken leg arm and three fractured ribs! Please is he going to be ok?!"

Barry replied, "yeah, he is going to be ok, alright. I am no medical expert but he is in good hands ok." He could practically see the wave of relief flood over Kurt. Agree to him, Kurt quickly hung up on him, getting back to what he was doing.

\---------

Captain Cold quickly grabbed the nearest standing thing, which was the Flash, as he recovered from being zoomed halfway across the world. "What the hell Flash?!!" He shouted at the speedster, who just smirked in return.

Back at Star Labs, they were all busying around. Flash's suit had gone offline. They had no communications to him and no way of tracking where he was or what condition he was in. Red lights and alarms were ringing everywhere. 

"Oh, just wanted to be able to talk to you. Without anyone being able to hear. The communications are off, they are most likely having a panic at the moment. It is like we have both disappeared." Flash replied, the smirk still across his face. He gently pushed Captain Cold off him.

"Ok, now you have me interested," CC replied. 

"I come to have a nice little talk, villain to villain," Flash smirked. 

"What?" CC intellectually replied. 

Pulling down his hood, Sebastian replied, "Oh, just going back to my roots, sent people to a hospital, made someone nearly kill themselves, I was a villain. Even got a group chat for it. Villain name, voted by all of them, Seductive Demon. Now, want to hear what I have to say?" 

CC just nodded, still trying to correspond what he had just been told. 

"I am called Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen. One of the richest people alive, heir to the Smythe fortune. Now, I would like some of your assistance. You see, some people have decided that it be best to get on the bad side of me and assault some of my friends. Now, what I am saying is that I want you to help me hand their ass to them on a silver platter and I may be able to turn a blind eye to you stealing something." Sebastian said. "Oh, call me Sebastian, Barry is gone." He then added. 

A small smirk appeared across Captain Cold's face. "Len then." 

\-------

Barry had returned back to STAR Labs, returning the suit before he flashed over to his house, dragging CC with him. He got into a smart suit before he dragged the board Len out of the living room. He drove the two of them to a private airport. Soon they where on his private jet.

\----------

Sebastian led the high confused Len towards his multi-million-pound mansion. 

"So, this is yours?" Len asked him.

"Yeah, I am one of the richest people alive, along with being the fastest so don't get any ideas," Sebastian replied. 

\----------

"Bassy, who is your smoking hot friend next to you? Afraid we will steal him away?" Cooper asked Sebastian when they were all sat down in one of the smaller living rooms.

"Oh, this is Leonard Snart. Thief extraordinaire. One of Americas most wanted." Sebastian replied, pointing over to him, shrugging slightly.

"Brother... You do know that you have brought a thief into your mansion right?" Cooper said, talking to Sebastian like he was a deranged kid.

"It's cool. I and Snart have an understanding." Sebastian shrugged.

"Of course he does..." Cooper whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise ignored the comment. 

\------ 

Len walking into the bar, the dark atmosphere settling well with him. This was what he was used to. "So, I heard that you two where the ones that hit down Sebastian's friends? I have a little job that seems right down your alley. My target? Sebastian Smythe. He will be attending the art gallery tomorrow. Only one guard and he will be focusing in on one painting, so won't be focusing on his surrounding people." Len said, sitting down in front of two people.

"What's in it for us?" One of them replied gruffly.

"Sebastian Smythe will be taken down in your name, the thief world will know your name," Len replied before he slipped him a card that held all the needed information. 

With a short nod from the two men as they put away the card, Len walked out the bar, a small smirk spread across his face. 

\---------

Barry walked into the art gallery, his guard following at a small distance. The man knew what was going to be going on, so knew that he may be taken down at one point during the night. He did not mind it, meant that he had a little cash in his pocket. Barry walked straight over to the newest painting on show. He would bid on this, win it, then while it would be transitioning, then he would pop off, leaving the others for the thieves to appear.

\----------

"Sold!" The auctioneer shouted, pointing at Sebastian. 

Sebastian nodded before the rest of the auction continued. He walked over to the toilet, knowing what was about to be happening. 

\-------------

"Everyone! Hands in the air!" One of the men shouted, firing a few shots into the air. He then turned to his companion whispering into his ear, "were is Snart?!" 

"I don't know he said that he would be here by now!" The other man replied. 

\--------------

Sebastian was happily humming away to himself when Len walked in. 

"Everything is done, police are here, I better go before they catch me. Goodby Scarlet Speedster." Len said before he walked away again.

\----------------

Sitting by Kurt's bed, he looked down on his friend and the other that is still out of it. 

"Thanks for being here," Kurt said to him.

"It was no problem at all," Barry replied, smiling at his banged-up friend. 

\---------

Barry walked into STAR Labs, reading the newspaper, it's title was,   
'Huge hostage holding. Two men who had previously attacked the Hummel couple found to be trying to kill Sebastian Smythe. The painting that he brought has also mysteriously disappeared... Is this the work of a mysterious man?'

"Hope you like the painting Snart..." Barry mumbled to himself, sitting down at his desk. 

1132


	7. Running from my heart (extended)

Barry may not be known for singing, but Sebastian was. There was one small thing though the two of them, Barry and Sebastian, are the same person. The asshole that is Sebastian Smythe is the same person as sweet innocent Barry Allen.

Just because people don't know that Barry can sing, does not mean that he can't. He is most likely one of the best singers in the whole of central, they just don't know it.

Like does a tree make a noise when no one is there to hear it fall, can Barry sing if no one has heard him?

\---------------

"Come on Barry. Just a small song? That too much to ask?" Cisco asked him.

The whole of team Flash was drunk, all except Barry. They had all headed to a karaoke bar, all had sung something, now they were trying to get Barry to sing.

"Come on Scarlet, just one song?" Snart said.

Oh yeah, did he forget to mention this, Captain Cold had joined them at some point. The team was too drunk to care and Barry just really could not care or mind that he was there, meaning that he was not the only sober person in the group. Being the only one sucked more than having a _'wanted'_ at the table.

After quite a few more moments of bugging, Barry finally gave in, throwing his hands in the air to show his displeasure.

After telling the Dj of what song he was going to be singing, he walked up on stage, not really using the mike.

**Steel to my tremblin' lips**   
**How did the night ever get like this?**   
**One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down**   
**Bottom of the bottle hits**   
**Waking up my mind as I throw a fit**   
**The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down**

Barry sang softly, not trusting his voice not to give himself away. He allowed his voice to drop as he sang, surprised that he could still reach the set that he could. He felt himself fall into the singing, smiling as he got fazed more towards Sebastian. Doing something only Bassy with have the confidence to do, he allowed himself to oppose his emotions, using his body like a piece of art. He used the natural curves of his body as he continued, his eyes portraying more emotion then anyone should ever feel.

**My heart's beating faster**   
**I know what I'm after**

He threw in a small smirk, glancing over at a group of men in the corner, before the group of woman in the other, taking in their reaction to the show he was putting on. Calculating his next move, he slowly got off the stage, continuing to sing.

**I've been standing here my whole life**   
**Everything I've seen twice**   
**Now it's time I realized**   
**It's spinning back around now**   
**On this road, I'm crawlin'**   
**Save me 'cause I'm fallin'**   
**Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' from my heart!**

He took a breath, his eyes and smirk catching the attention of the team, who even in their drunkenness was frozen by his singing. He allowed himself to let some of his inner voice, his soul, his chested being to enter the song, hearing the reactions from everyone, they where all amazed, he had powered the song across the whole bar, no mike in hand... And he was just getting started.

**'Round and around I go**   
**Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold**   
**The higher, the lower, the down, down, down**   
**Sick of being tired and sick**   
**And ready for another kind of fix**   
**The damage is damning me down, down, down**

He glanced again towards his group, just out of curiosity, only CC seemed to have picked up the lyrics, to figure out only so much can go into something you don't believe in and trust him, a lot was going into this song. Dropping his voice, he spun slowly, taking in everyone in the bar, they all seemed to be captivated by him, a few familiar faces here and there, mainly from the CCPD, but that did not worry him, they send this to others then they will be called liars. No one would see sweet, shy, innocent Barry to be someone to hold a crowd at a karaoke bar, sober at that.

 **My heart's beating faster...**  
 **I know what I'm after!**

He called out again, letting himself fall into the song.

 **I've been standing here my whole life**  
 **Everything I've seen twice**  
 **Now it's time I realized**  
 **It's spinning back around now**  
 **On this road, I'm crawlin'**  
 **Save me 'cause I'm fallin'**  
 **Now I can't seem to breathe right**  
 **'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**  
 **Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'...**  
 **Runnin' from my heart!**

He smirked again, his eyes dancing to everyone's in the room, drinking their reactions like mothers milk. He dragged it out, letting it echo around the room, in the bones of everyone in the room.

**Oh, I'm coming alive**   
**Oh, I'll wake up now and live**   
**Oh, I'm coming alive**   
**A life that's always been a dream**   
**I'll wake up now and live!**

He sang out again, his eyes closing as he let the song take him. He opened his eyes, glancing again over to the team. Their eyes portrayed their shock and wonder. Shock at their little Barry turning to Sebastian before their eyes, only, they did not know that he was becoming Bassy before them. They just saw Barry Allen. He smirked in their direction, before facing all the others in the room, paying as much attention to each of them.

 **I've been standing here my whole life**  
 **My heart's beating faster**   
**I know what I'm after**

Barry wanted to laugh, it was so true for him, his heart did beat faster.

**I've been standing here my whole life**   
**Everything I've seen twice**   
**Now it's time I realized**   
**It's spinning back around now**   
**On this road, I'm crawlin'**   
**Save me 'cause I'm fallin'**   
**Now I can't seem to breathe right**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'...**   
**Runnin' from my heart!**   
**'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'**   
**Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'...**   
**Runnin' from my heart!!!**

He dragged it out, the room seemed to silence with his singing, spinning around him as he let the barriers break, letting it all come into the song. He slowly walked over to the group, the cheers bringing him back. "Now, how was that?" He smirked, raising a small eyebrow at them. All their mouths seemed to drop off at this little statement.

Leaning against Snart, he questioned the man in such a sassy, Sebastian way that it even seemed to throw Barry slightly. "As much as I enjoy seeing Captain Cold so frozen over at me. I would like to think that this," he started, pointing around at them, "is just a little decoy you have."

"What? What is going on with you? You are acting more like a villain currently." Snart finally said, shaking from his cold, helping the others along with a few kicks.

"Now, as sexy as that sounds to go back down that route, what do you say we shake things up? I know a few bars in Paris that have my name on it, want to join?" Barry replied, pushing himself upright again.

"Ok... Scarlet, you get us all down there and we have a deal, though I don't think you can escape your crowd of fans." Snart said, cutting the others off before they can speak.

"Oh, don't worry I know how to deal with them," Barry smirked.

"Now, just because you are Scarlet does not mean you know how to deal with all them," Snart said.

"Watch me," Barry said before he walked over to the group that had started to form. Making sure that the others could not hear him, he spoke in a hushed voice to both man and woman alike. "You know of a man, a French man. Sebastian Smythe is his name? Good, any of you have an image of him?" When someone passed him an image, he held it next to him, allowing himself to fall into Bassy. "What if I could tell you that every one of you could get to see him?"

"But he has gone off the grid?" One of the men from the corner group said.

"Look closely, who do you see before you?" He asked, holding the image next to him. When people had finally realised who they were facing, he started again in a hushed voice, "now, we can't let this get out, allow me and my friends to leave, then I guess Sebastian Smythe may just make another appearance at this small bar? How does that seem, no one hears about this, then Sebastian Smythe will have a little show on Sunday, how that sound?" Everyone very quickly nodded, before splitting away, squealing slightly, he walked, with a small swagger in his step, towards his group, before he picked up his coat and led the, once again, the shocked group out the bar before he zoomed them off to one of his bars up in Paris. Sometimes it is good to be like Seb once or twice.

\------------

He had got them all there, before he flashed off to get changed, appearing next to them again moments later. When they all looked at him questionably, mainly because he was back in Seb's clothes, so leather jacket on, he stated, "what? Can't go in looking like that?" Before he walked into the bar, opening the doors as if he owned it. As he walked into the room, everyone flicked their heads over to see who would be entering, their conversations coming dry as they saw who stood before him, Sebastian Smythe, the man who seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth. The others entered behind him, all staring in wonder as Barry quickly took control of the whole bar.

"Now, just because I am back doesn't mean that you stare... I may be the sexiest man in the room, but naughty, naughty, can't a man get some privacy?" He called out to everyone, his face plastered in a smirk. He walked up to the counter, leaning slightly over it as the conversations fired back up. "Now, could I have a coffee and something to stop these idiots from the drunken mess? Mais, entre vous et moi, pourrais-je avoir un peu de courage dans mon café?" He whispered suggestively at the woman who was the (un)lucky one to be the serving at the counter.

"Oui." The woman replied before making his coffee.

Paying for his drink, Barry walked over to his friends. As he sat down, he saw that they were all about to question him, so he did the best thing to do, take a nice long sip of his drink.

"Ok, may I just ask, why did everyone stare at you?" Cisco asked him.

"Why were you not fazed, even as the scarlet speedster you can't take attention?" Snart asked.

"Why did you say that it had your name on it?" Joe asked.

"Where did this behaviour come from?" Iris questioned.

"Why... That is really annoying scarlet." Snart said again, giving him a pointed look, having a wide smirking Seb in return.

"Ok, one, because I used to come here often, two, I can take attention and I am used to it from high school. Three, go have a read on the door. Four, high school. Five, I know, that is why I did it." Sebastian replied to each of them in order. He pointed to the door for Joe's question, watching him as he fetched one of the small notes of the door.

"Watch out all bar users. Sebastian Smythe used to frequent this bar often. He will drink all your liquor, seduce all men and women. He is a teenage alcoholic, womaniser, man-whore, sex-addict. Be wary, don't anger him either." Joe read out from the note. "Who's Sebastian Smythe?"

"What's my full name?" Barry asked him.

"Barry Henry Allen..." Joe said, unsure as to why this was coming into it.

"Incorrect. Len, I think you will be able to shed light on this situation?" Barry asked, looking over at a concentrating Snart.

"Give me a second... It is... Barry Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen..." He read out after he finished hacking into the system.

"Search up Sebastian Smythe," Barry stated.

"...What?!" Snart suddenly shouted. "That's what you meant?!" He asked Barry after showing him something.

"Yep, that is what I meant Frosty," Barry replied before he took the phone from him and showed the others. "Sebastian Smythe. Went to Dalton Academy. Was the captain of the Warblers. Was often described as a Villian." Barry read out to them. "Want to see what he looks like?" He asked them.

Cisco spoke up first, saying, "well yeah, don't keep us hanging!"

Barry looked into each of their faces as he scrolled to an image. It was taken during his performance of Live While We're Young. Although it was not front on, looking close enough you could see that it was him.

"Barry... Surely this is wrong?" Iris spoke up, looking up at him.

"Ok then, next image." It scrolled to one front on off his face, his signature smirk plastered straight over his face. He felt that same smirk come across his own face.

"Bar..." Catlin started but dragged out when she saw his facial expression.

"Ok, maybe you don't believe me. Go ask someone in this room, ask them who I am. I can almost guarantee you that they will say Sebastian Smythe." Barry said, leaning back smugly against his chair. As they all got up to ask different people, well all except Snart who continued to watch him in such a calculating look it would creep most people out, only he was not most people, he took a long sip from his drink again. Frowning as he remembered that he would only be able to get the flavour of the drink, not the buzz and after effects.

"You ok there Scarlet?" Snart said when he saw Barry's face sink slightly.

Looking into his cup, Barry replied, swirling the drink around slightly, "yeah, just remembered something. Only be able to taste it, not have the feeling of it."

"Oh, what is that then?" He asked him.

Barry did not reply but got up placed his mug on the table and ordering another mug of the drink. Coming back, he passed the drink to Snart, before sitting back watching his reaction.

"This is not going to kill me, correct?" Snart questioned him. With the following nod, Snart took a tentative drink from the cup. His eyes seemed to shoot wide open as he first tasted the drink. Finishing the small bit he had in his mouth, Snart asked Barry, "what was in that?"

"Courvoisier," Barry replied bluntly, as the others started to return, looking at Barry warily. "Three... Two... One..."

"Barry! Why did this happen and why did you not tell us?!" Cisco shouted at him.

"Because I did a lot of things that you would not agree with," Barry replied, taking another drink from his drink.

"Surely you weren't that bad that they would not except you?" Snart asked him.

Looking directly at Snart, Barry sneered coldly, "you all know Reverse Flash? Zoom? Well, if I were to get my powers back then, I would be way worse, they would be cute kittens next to me. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, I would make you seem warm, I was colder than anyone that we know. I became void of emotion, taking away everything that could make me a target. I became a posh, snobbish, ego-filled, asshole of a gay prep student. I became everyone's worse nightmare. If I was not being rude to you, it was almost one hundred present because I was flirting with you. You were engaged? Did not matter. Because of this, I destroyed peoples confidence, someone tried to kill themselves because of me. I nearly blinded someone because I was jealous and I did not care. I did not care that I was the Villain. That I was stricter, meaner then military school. I was a fucking slave driver. I did not care. I could not care less. Doing all this to everyone took me huge pleasure, I enjoyed it when they screamed out, I lived for the fear that bled from everyone if I _looked_ at them! Tell me, for shit's sake, would you forgive me? Because for hell there is more than that. I could rattle everything, I could rattle out what happened in only a short time but no, because this is all it takes for that same fear to appear in all your eyes," he glanced around at everyone, "I was truly a villain and I could not care, I loved it. I shattered everyone's walls, made them think I was trustworthy, before I spat in their face, tearing down everything that they ever thought good off. I wanted to split people away from their loved ones, in fact, I did. People pulled themselves away because I made them. I crushed everyone like worthless pieces of dirt beneath my feet. There are so many times where I wanted to do the same. Even to each of you..." _'surprisingly not Snart'_ "I had that same desire to tear down everything. I had this alter ego before I was _Scarlet_ this is part of who I am. There is nothing that you can do to change this. Not everyone is perfect. Take Supergirl, she was also there, she was a rival Glee club member, went to a rival high school, she is not as innocent that you all thought of her. She is rich, yeah that surprised you. Sebastian Smythe, lone heir to the Smythe fortune - that rang a bell didn't it _Snart_ \- I am the heir to the richest family in the whole fucking world. I am a multi-billionaire, why else do you think I don't worry when I get such little money from my job. I am one of the least paid people at the CCPD, but do I ring up, do I go storming into the office, come thundering down of the Captain, no, because I have to keep up this act of sweet innocent Barry Allen. That I can't complain that if I did not already have this fortune then I would not have enough money to be able to own necessary, let alone the fact that I am a speedster that needs to be able to eat my own body weight in food each day to be able to function properly." Barry turned and looked at everyone, his sneer spread across his face, thundering down on them, " **none** of you thought about this, did you? Ever thought about who makes the hefty donations to STAR Labs? Now, it would be so much simpler if I felt bad about what happened, would it not? Does Barry Allen want to fix everything that he has done? Well, _I_ don't, I don't feel sorry for what I have done, for what I have said. I don't fucking care and I could not care less about how it affects anyone." Turning to face Snart, Barry spoke in such a deadly tone that it froze everyone in the room, the whole bar silent at his words. " _I guess you really were not wrong. Its all about making sure everything is set up for yourself, everyone else comes last. Is that not the way villains work?!_ " As he finished growling the last bit, he stormed out of the bar in a flick of his coat.

Everyone around the room subconsciously moved away from the door and the group that had angered Sebastian Smythe. They all knew what he was like angry and he definitely is angry now.

\--------

Sebastian speed over to a place that he believed he will be able to meet with some of the others. Walking the final bit, Seb saw who he was looking for. So walking in, he headed straight for them. He knew that he must not be in the best state. Angry, clothes not on perfectly, eyes thundering. But his old group would not mind that. Clearing his throat, he shouted into the air behind them to grab their attention, "WARBLERS!"

The result was almost instantaneous. They all sprung up about ten foot in the air before they all sprung into line. They all were heaving slightly at the chest and were staring wide-eyed at Sebastian.

He waited till they had better control of their lungs before he spoke again, his smirk coming back, though his words came out harsher then he meant for them too, "now, are you just going to stand there like twats, or are you going to greet your old captain?"

At his words, they all surrounded him into a tight hug. They all had smiles over their faces as they said how it was great for him to be back. "Why did you leave? Where did you go?" One of them questioned him when they broke away.

"I went back to Central City. I would be there still if it was not for my friends and family reaction to finding out who I am." Sebastian replied, the hard edge returning to his face.

"What happened then?" They questioned him.

"Karaoke started it. Then they started to learn more and more from that point onwards." Sebastian said, looking over at each of them.

"What happened to you? Your muscles seemed to have quadrupled." The smallest of the group asked.

"Lightning than a nine-month coma did wonder for my body." Sebastian shrugged.

\---------------

Sebastian happily laid down on his bed, happy about how his night had gone down. Well, except for the part where the whole of Team Flash and probably all the Rogues know about his past bit. Though it truly was fun to see those expressions write over their facial expressions. Closing his eyes, Barry drifted into the first easy sleep since his high school years, including the coma he was in for nine months.

\---------------

Barry flashed to the scene. All the Rogues where there, all standing around, seemingly waiting for something or someone. "The Flash is here!" One of them shouted. Instead of what he thought would happen, they all split, allowing him through. If you looked close enough you could see the respect and wariness sparkling in their eyes.

"Guess you informed them then?" Barry asked Snart when he finally reached him in the centre. He could hear that the ones on the outside where keeping everyone back and Barry knew that all the police were out on a different emergency so we're leaving this up to him.

"Yeah, I told them. They all just wanted to see if it was true. Apparently, there are some of your _'fans'_ here in the Rogues. Never would have thought that." Snart replied.

"Let's take this somewhere there will be no chance of someone peeking in on the conversation," Barry said before he started to flash each of them away one at a time to a remote location.

"It's true then?" One of them asked him after they had got control of their stomachs again.

Seeing no point in it, Sabastian removed his mask, facing every one of them with a raised eyebrow. "No need really for the mask if Len had given away my identity then. Yes, I am Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian replied strongly to them.

"How are you a hero then?" Another one asked him.

"Because I was under my real name at that point, I was counted as a good guy, especially as I worked for the police. Your boss found out about Sebastian at Karaoke." Sebastian shrugged.

"Karaoke!" They all seemed to echo him.

"Yes, that is what I said, got something in your ear?" Sebastian replied. His smirk was finally in place now.

"Surprised us that's all. The boss always refused karaoke night, always found ways out of it." One said from the back.

"That's why you always tried to steal something on a Friday once a month?" Sebastian questioned Len.

"Needed a way out off it. That was the best way, no one would come to ask otherwise they may get caught by you or the police." Snart replied.

"Now why is that? You can sing, well better than team Flash anyway," Sebastian asked. He could see that everyone was watching the two like they were their weekly entertainment.

"Not everyone can be as good as you Seb!" Snart snapped.

"Oh, the ever wonderful Snart emitted that someone else is better at something than him! The worlds going to end!" Sebastian replied dramatically.

Snart went to reply, but ended up opening and closing his mouth a few times. He was doing a wonderful impersonation of a fish. Sebastian could see that everyone was truly interested in their little conversation, guess they have never seen their boss behave in such a way before.

"Tongue frozen solid Cold?" Sebastian replied, his smirk widening as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut it Scarlet!" Snart growled.

"Back to _Scarlet_ are we, wow, must of really annoyed you then. We are back to that nickname then. Never thought you were one to get caught up in the past... Wait, that what you dream off, a blush so red its scarlet? Been having this a while, Len? Want to emit something to your group then _Snowflake_?" Sebastian smirked, purring out _'snowflake'_ , pointing to the group that was currently in a mixture of looking disturbed and amused.

When Len did not reply, Sebastian walked forwards whispering a few _'things'_ into his ear before speeding off. This left the group of Rogues with scarlet blushing, spluttering Snart. I think you can all see why they suddenly found interest in anything but Snart.

"SMYTHE!!!!!!" Snart shouted growling, after taking a few minutes to calm down, before he stormed away.

**4320**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But, between you and me, could I have a little Courvoisier in my coffee


	8. Anger

Barry was never one for showing his anger, Sebastian was not either. Something that was the same with both of them is what happens when he gets angry.

He gets explosive, Sebastian comes out stronger than the hardest diamond. 

There are only a few that have experienced him being angry... 

Though it was about times others found out.

\--------------

Barry found himself stuck in the middle of CCPD, all the other officers surrounding him, locked in hearty arguments. His hand's grip on his cup of coffee was becoming harsher and harsher. It meant that it was being crushed slightly and shaking around, threatening to spill its boiling contents onto everyone. 

Barry was having to fight off a massive migraine that was forming as the noise of everyone was increasing. He knew that there was no way out of the centre and he knew that the captain would not be splitting it up as they where also arguing with Joe off to the side on something, not really hearing the commotion, or not caring, which was more likely to be true at this level of noise. "SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND WILL YOU!!!!" He finally shouted into the air, having lost all his patience and self-control.

The room fell deathly silent, everyone staring at the fuming Barry. 

"Now, are you all done arguing like spoiled bitchs, or are you going to move out of my fucking way so I can get out of this mass argue pit?" Barry asked them all, his eyes hardened in anger. When no one went to move, he continued with, "seems as none of you knows how to move out the way, I will tell you how to get your lazy ass out of the way. It is as simple as moving your stick legs to move your mountains of bodies, yes that is all it takes. Don't need to have to talk, don't need to even look in my direction, though I can list multiple reasons as to why. Make sure you leave a fucking big enough gap, I may be lean, but I don't want to have to even touch one of you smelling bastards. Seriously, water won't kill you, shampoo is not a deadly poison!" Sebastian growled to all them. When they all started to move out the way, leaving him a path to move, Sebastian smirked and stated to them in such a demanding tone it seemed to freeze everyone even more so, "there we go, wasn't that simple? Now you can continue your petty arguments while I get to keep whatever sanity I have left because of this situation. Perfect for all of us." Just as he reached the stairs, he turned around and addressed them in a low threatening voice that even the toughest of cops felt very vulnerable against him, "now, you best be keeping your voice down... Otherwise, a migraine may appear, that will not be ending very good for any of you."

\------------------

Everyone was stood there in complete shock for quite some time, waiting as their brains fought to try and catch up with what had happened. 

Finally, Joe seemed to shake out of his frozen shock and thought to check on the security cameras. He needed to show the team this, see if they could find a link that would cause Barry to explode so much.

\------------------

The whole of Team Flash stood around in shock at what they had just watched, Cisco was looking between a snoozing Barry and the screen. 

"Where did that come from? I never knew that Barry had that in him!" Iris whisper-shouted.

"I don't know, I have never seen him react even closely like that. In fact, I don't remember even seeing him remotely angry at any point." Cisco said, his eyebrows knit in deep thought. "I think I know someone who could explain this though. You might not like him, but he could hold the answer." Cisco said, after a moment.

"Who?" Joe asked.

"Leonard Snart."

"What?!!" They all shouted.

They all looked back and saw that Barry was still asleep, he could truly sleep through anything. 

"He could be the only one that could be able to figure out why Barry is behaving in such a way. Maybe it is to do with something in his past, this just caused it to all come out?" Cisco said but opened a breach before anyone could question further, pushing them all through before joining them on the other side. 

\---------------

Every one of them watched in anticipation of how Snart would react to the video that he was currently watching. When it had finally finished, he turned and faced them in smug amusement. 

"Thought you would have figured it out without me. Barry has a little second person that he became in High School, that same person appears when he gets angry. Well, that is what I have heard. This video here just proved it. I won't share anything more, that is for Scarlet to do. Now, you want to know another reason as to why he can blow up in such a way when angry?" Snart asked, hiding his great amusement really well when he thought that he should really be laughing his head off at this point.

"What is it?" Catlin asked.

"He's French."

887


	9. I am Sebastian Smythe

Everyone that knew him was deeply afraid of Sebastian.   
Why would you not though?

Everyone that knew him was deeply softened of Barry.   
Why would you not though?

Thing is, they are both the same person. What happens when the two personalities come through together when Sebastian appeared when everyone only knew of Barry? 

This happens...

\-------------

Barry was currently looking at Snart highly confused. He had placed down his weapon, then continued to kick it away from himself, while also making sure that there was no way for anyone to hear or see their interactions. 

Back at STAR Labs, they had all just lost signal to Barry, so had no way of being able to check on him. To be honest, this was becoming a regular occurrence, it did not really worry them much now. They were still able to monitor his vitals though.

Barry was stood there for quite a while, before he finally spoke up, slipping into Sebastian at his annoyance that he was currently feeling towards Snart. "I know I may be sexy, but are you going to continue staring like a blundering baboon?" He asked, removing his mask so that Snart could see his raised eyebrow.

Snart seemed thrown by Barry's question, but quickly covered it by replying with, "no, I was just thinking, how long have you had this other cover? This villainous side to you? Surely you could not have hidden it from your family and friends, or at least minimal of Team Flash." 

Frowning slightly, Barry looked at Snart questionably, keeping his answer as minimal as he can, just in case that Snart was bluffing for some unapparent reason. "You mean my High School years? Oh, only since High School and no one knows of it."

"Now Scarlet, or should I call you Sebastian Smythe, surely you have told someone about it?" Leonard replied. 

Stalking forwards, like a predator hunting its prey, Sebastian got into Len's face, before whispering dangerously down to him, "that's my name, don't wear it out." Coming to more of a 'normal' tone, Sebastian then continued, his eyes searching Snart's face for an answer to the unasked question, "what do you want? To blackmail me? Demand something of me?"

Looking bravely up at him, though he was really cowering slightly under the harsh gaze, Snart replied with, "none of that. Just wanted to know if the Scarlet Speedster has a dark past. Whether the information that I had collected truly linked together properly. See, I thought I recognised your face when we first met. I only just linked it together. Even though the villain groups here do we hear of this amazing Sebastian Smythe, someone who everyone feared just after one encounter. The name became famous within all villains. You see, when you disappeared, a great spark of discussion erupted into the world I link to." 

"Oh, whys that? They think that this legendary character was imprisoned?" Sebastian asked him snarkily.

"No, that everyone knew you had not been taken down," Snart replied strong, his voice not wavering.

"Colour me impressed. You all seem to hold together to those who you see in." Sebastian replied, his smirk spread across his face.

Snart smirked slightly in return, sitting half-slanted on his face. "We villains are loyal to those who earn our respect. Now, Scarlet, what could someone like you do to have earned this respect? All I see is a spandex wearing hero." Snart questioned, staring into Sebastian's eyes. 

"Only having people cower if I look at them. Make people be rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery. Make people try to kill themselves because of me. I really could go on." Sebastian growled, eye's thundering down on Snart like he was a piece of crap beneath his shoe. 

"I heard you sang and danced," Snart said, trying to not quiver under Sebastian's rock gaze.

"Hum, yes, I did sing and dance. I did do sports. I was the captain of the clubs. You know what though? If I was to describe what I was to do to everyone in the teams, I would be a slave driver, that is until I get serious about it. Being in the military is simpler than being in my teams under my rule, I have fucking proof for it. I was sexist when it came down to who I did or did not like. Females were just needy bitches that need everything handed to them on silver platters. I did so, I handed their filthy ass to them on silver platters. I was cold and ruthless, even during the singing and dancing. I took no prisoners. You followed my rules or you were as good as dead. The teachers followed my rules. I was in charge of everyone. You displease me, then I made sure that you were left for the dogs, that could have been something as simple as complete public embarrassment so that you were forever a public mockery. I did it to someone because they had gone out with friends when I had told them to train until they dropped like the worthless potato sacks they are," Sebastian growled, towering over Snart.

\-------------

Through all the monologue, Snart realised something, he had crossed over a very dangerous line. He was left shaking slightly in his boots, he knew that his suit was monitoring all this, that most of the Rogues would know about this by morning. 

He was afraid of nothing... Except for an angry Flash. 

Especially after he had just found out that he is Sebastian Smythe, someone that everyone in the villain world fears. 

\--------------

"Now, Snart, are you going to continue to piss yourself or are you going to speak?" Sebastian questioned him, his smirk widening as he raised a single eyebrow at him. 

Trying to act braver then he felt, Snart replied, his voice wavering slightly, "overxsagorations. You were just with spoiled brats that would cry at the first moment someone did something nasty to them."

"Oh, does that make you a 'spoiled brat', you seem to have developed a shake there. I don't think it is cold enough for Captain Cold to develop a chill. Tell me Snart, do you like to hear their screams when you use your gun? Do you live to see the fear pour out of them just when you see them? Do you love to see them want to piss themselves when you look at them? Tell me then, do you get filled with energy when they are filled with pain because of you?" Sebastian sneered, making Snart shrink slightly over his towering force. 

"I...er..." Snart stammered, wanting to shrink into the floor.

Smirking wildly at Snart's behaviour, Sebastian asked him, "all that, all that I asked you is true for me. Why do you think I love to look at everyone in the eye? Because I want to see the fear in their eyes. It thrills me to see it. Something primal that ignites my whole body, making me thrum with energy." Sebastian said, closing all space between himself and Snart, making the scared man stumble back in fright. His smirk widened again when he saw him fully tumble. This was short lived though when he felt someone approach from behind.

In a movement too quick for anyone to blink. He had pinned the person to the floor by their neck, right next to the fallen over Snart. Sebastian sneer dropped when he saw Cisco beneath his gloved hand, white with fear. He could already smell the urine. 

Getting up, growling a few deep words to himself, Sebastian waited for Cisco to get up. Snart seemed to have frozen at the shock of what had been happening in front of him.

"Why did you come?" Sebastian asked, nearly growling. 

"Your vitals were shooting up, we wanted to make sure that you were ok... I see that you are now though..." Cisco said, stumbling over his words. He was not afraid to emit that he was petrified of the Barry that was currently looking at him like he was just meat to a kill. "I...er... I will be going now..." Cisco started to speak, but his words were torn straight from his throat as Barry sped-off, taking Snart and the Cold Gun with him. "...Then... And he is already gone..." He sighed to himself before he then breached back to STAR Labs. 

\-------------------

Cisco, when he got back into STAR Labs, immediately asked everyone, shaken about the whole experience. "What caused that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we really should not pop in and check on him while he is dealing with someone like Snart?" Catlin replied. 

"No, because it seems like Snart was scared out of his mind of Barry. I have never really seen him show his emotions." Cisco said. "I saw his weapon off to the side as well. Snart was unarmed, but Barry was still very on edge, to a point where he went after me when I breached in. Barry also had his mask off as well. I could see his facial expression. His eyes were thunderous and there was a tight sneer spread over his face." Cisco then added.

"Maybe Snart found a way to push Barry's buttons?" Iris questioned.

"Then he pushed them harder and further then he should have, he was furious, it scared me how he was behaving. His whole stance poured out angry wild power. It sent a chill right down my spine and it seemed like Snart had had it for a lot longer. Whatever he did really peeve him off. It was like he was not Barry Allen anymore like he was someone completely different!" Cisco stated.

"Was his voice different, like someone was trying to control him?" Joe asked. 

"His voice was different, but that was only because of his anger. It was harsh, sneering out. I could tell that he was trying to be softer with his words with me, but I guess me catching him like that, well he more caught me, caused him to not be able to fully turn his voice to more of a normal tone? I had barely got through the breach before I was thrown to the floor next to Snart, Barry's hand holding me down by my throat. I won't be surprised if it bruises by tomorrow, his grip is like steel and the strength he put into throwing me was like a hoard of elephants. I don't think he even throws the metas around like that! I do wonder what caused him to have such a rough reaction." Cisco replied, before he then spoke up, looking distantly at the floor like he was deep in thought, "I think Snart knows a secret about Barry that even we don't know..."

They all stared at each other, as Cisco sat down at his desk deep in thought. None of them noticed when Barry's communication came back on.

\--------------

Snart quickly fell to the floor as Sebastian let go of him after rushing him to a new location. He looked up warily at Sebastian who was almost smoking in anger. He was currently pacing around in front of him, growling under his breath. 

"Smythe!" Snart shouted suddenly, surprising both himself and Sebastian, whose head flicked around to face him in a terrible snarl. Snart felt all his confidence disappear at that one look. "Are you going to continue growling about your friends, or are you going to explain what's going on?"

Seeming after an internal battle, Sebastian sighed slightly, calming down the tiniest of bits. "I really do need to explain this don't I? Before high school, I was bullied... I was the son of the man who 'killed' his wife... After one really bad attack of bullying, I was left with a shattered arm. I was sent away to live with my distant family... I spent some time in France, already fluent in French because of my mother... I... I decided that I was going to become someone different, I did not want to be the son of a 'murderer', I wanted a fresh start... I picked up their last name, being adopted by them, making them direct family. I created this alter ego, Sebastian Smythe... I was not going to be the pushover I was before, I stood up for my self... I then moved to Ohio and went to a private prep school... I decided that if I truly wanted to fit in, to not be a pushover, I needed to become a gay asshole prep student... Soon felt so natural to be him that he was fully created... I joined the Warblers, not long after I was the captain of the Warblers... I was also a Lacrosse player, deciding that I was going to become someone completely different from weak nerdy Barry Allen. Turns out I was a natural for it, I was then Lacrosse Captain... I was harsh, taking no prisoners... This reputation built around me... I then, during a slow summer, started up modelling, soon I was counted as a French Model, as I did do quite a lot of modelling in France. Fans created around me... The earth I walked on became sacred... It all boosted my blooming ego... Soon I became the people that I was running away from... It took someone to try and kill themselves because of me to finally see my ways... I had slept with them while they were engaged... I destroyed his confidence so much that he never truly got it back... The worse thing was... I was not sorry for what I did... I liked what I did... It shamed me so much that I disappeared when I left High School... I became Barry Allen again... But even the few years of being Sebastian Smythe left its impression. I was changed...you could see it when people looked at me in confusion. Soon it was brushed off as me growing up, becoming comfortable with who I was... That was the furthest thing from what was happening... It felt wrong being Barry Allen again, having to be this pushover I was known to be... It irritated me so much...! I stayed like this, fighting away Sebastian Smythe. I continued as Barry Allen, even when I was struck by lightning when the particle accelerator exploded... I knew that to hide my past, I had to stay like who I used to be... Even if it is far from what I really am... I knew that one day they were all going to find about it, how ashamed they would be at my behaviour." By the end of it, Barry was unable to hold eye contact with Snart. "Guess its a shame for you to see the most known villain hideaway... That the legendary character has turned away from their villainous life, becoming this shame-filled wimp off a hero..." Barry said, more filled with anger at himself than anyone else. 

\-------------

The whole of Team Flash was silent at Barry's words, as they rang out through the whole of the cortex. They listened to his words, surprised so much at what he was emitting to Snart.

"...That the legendary character has turned away from their villainous life, becoming this shame-filled wimp off a hero..." They heard Barry finish. 

They all glanced at each other. What Barry was saying here was that he was a villain, a well-known villain, but he was hiding away as the hero. It all surprised them, they always thought that he was pure goodness, no bit of bad in his bones. What he had just said changed all that. 

They all did not know what to do, Barry had just emitted to them, though it was completely accidental, that he was a villain and that he was having to fight to stay as the hero because he did not want anyone to know about what he had done when he was younger.

"He is forcing himself into someone that he is not. It's not healthy. It was one of the reasons that he reacted like that." Catlin said softly. 

"He tried to live down to our undermining opinions on who he should be." Iris then added.

"Yeah, I could see it when he pinned me down, he was completely fine with himself for attacking me. Not sorry for any pain that he had caused. He seemed upset with himself that he had let me go... That just screams villain to me. Snart was terrified of him, something that I never thought he could be." Cisco suddenly added.

Barry shouted, obviously at Snart, but taking them all by surprise.

\--------------

As Snart approached him, Barry fell into Sebastian again, his anger filling him up again, riling him up. 

"You don't get it, do you?! I am not this villain that you all worship! That person is only a name now! There is nobody left like him! I am not that person!! Even if I want to become that person, free myself of the ache in my bones, I can't... Because suddenly I will be left as a no one, just like what happened to so many others! Can you just go out and get a drink, not having to worry about anyone knowing who you really are... That you are the person that hides behind the mask? You can't, can you? Because your name is spread out that you are a villain. In the whole of the state of Ohio, I was known, people knew who I was, but because of my status, no one could do anything. In the whole of France, my status and reputation meant that they could not do anything against me. Here I don't have that... Because of this little act of sweet innocent, can do nothing bad, Barry Allen, the moment I get out there again, I will have people on my tail. Even though I can move quicker than sound, it does not mean that I am immortal. I have weaknesses and you know them. Cold and speed are opposites. I can be caught, then people will know about me, I would be dealt with. I know that whatever I would have done would owe up to my imprisonment, I know this because I come up with your plans, its how I know what you are going to be doing before you have done it... Because I trace back into my past, see what I would do in each situation... Yes, that's correct, without my past as a villain, there was a high chance that you could have got away with everything so much more then you have. Cold maybe strong against speed, but I know that you would not use it on anyone that does not have it because the speed is what keeps them alive when they are at cold temperatures. You always make sure that there are ways out of the ice it people don't have speed. Through all this honour, I know that you have plans for what you are going to be doing, that you could escape anyone that comes across you. But think about it... If I was to go back into the Villain business, then you would have no one playful to be with. Suddenly, you have this powerful villain to answer to, how would that feel to have? You would have major competition... Actually, that sounds fun! Means I would not have to continue this worthless act. Suddenly you would have a villain that terrifies you, making you quiver in fear. Was that not what happened earlier, just this side returning made you afraid. Everyone fears Sebastian Smythe. That is all the same for you as well." Sebastian smirked, covering his full-blown anger by the end of his rant. 

Just as Snart was about to reply to what Sebastian had just said, Sebastian called out, "come out, I know that you are listening. Also, Team Flash, I know that you can hear me, I have left the bubble that disrupts communication. I know that you heard everything," just as he finished the last bit, Sebastian took his communicator out of his suit, snapping it in half, before he threw it in two different directions. 

All the Rogues crept out of their hiding places, Sebastian had sped them to a place where they were all able to listen in on what was being said. He knew that they all knew of his civilian identity. Honestly, he could not really care that they did.

Snart seemed shocked when they all walked out, his eyes flicking between all of them, seeing that they were all there. They had all seen him at his most defenceless now when he showed his emotions. Than Sebastian had to top it all and say about how he was afraid earlier. 

"Sorry Boss... We heard a commotion outside, so we all came to investigate. When we saw what was going on, we continued to watch and listen in." One of them apologised to Snart. He only got a grunt in reply.

"How many of you know off Sebastian Smythe?" Sebastian asked. Everyone's hands went up. "Did you all know this through being a villain?" Yet again, everyone answered, all saying how they knew him because of being a villain. "Ok, different question. Who looked up to him?" Sebastian asked.

Slowly, the two in the centre could see as everyone put their hands up. Each of the members of the Rogues emitting that they looked up to the man.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Sebastian smirked, "well, I guess that you all know that the person that you look up to has been under your nose the whole time. That I am Sebastian Smythe. That the 'hero' that has been putting you away for everything crime that you have done is the same person as the villain that disappeared off map not so long ago." Sebastian almost sneered when he said 'hero'.

Sebastian looked at everyone's facial expressions, before zooming off. 

\--------------

The Flash was not seen again after that point. But a new speedster appeared about a month later. His suit was black, red pinstripes down the front of the chest. His masked face always held a smirk. His lightning was black and red.

When he first appeared, he appeared at a Rogue robbery. They had all stopped when he appeared, they all seemed to know who he was and quickly moved away from the prized jewellery. The whole of Central City thought that he could be their hero. But that was soon shattered when he walked forwards, a huge smirk spread across his as he reached forward and grabbed all the jewellery. He vanished again. But not before he left a message behind for everyone. It was left in his lightning trail. Lingering around for them all to see. Even on the camera, they could see this and the reactions that the villains had. They all celebrated slightly but also paled. Such an odd mixture. Many of them shouted out how he was back. You could even see Captain Cold whisper something to himself, though no one thought it to be true. "Well done Scarlet..."

I am Sebastian Smythe! 

3879


	10. Some dance lessons

"Come on Scarlet, you are not going to win this one," Snart said, laughing slightly as the whole of Team Flash were trying to get him to come with him to these 'dance lessons'. They say that it may help with his coordination and he may just enjoy it. They say that this one is about the amazing dances of the Warblers. Barry was so not going to be going. 

"Oh don't think that you are getting out of it for one moment at all!" Catlin called over him. 

Causing Captain Cold to mumble some very dark and very cold words about them. He was contemplating testing how fast team Flash can get out of the way of the ray of the cold gun.

\--------------

Eventually, the team managed to drag them to the dance 'studio', though Barry thought that it was more of a colour and fun time place, far too bright and colourful for his taste. 

They were greeted by a very cheerful man, whose voice reached pitches that Kurt's voice could not. Barry did have to give him that. "Today, after a small warm up, we will be getting you into some outfits, before we work on some of the dances. I think that we will start with 'Glad You Came', just so that we can see where you all lay, is that ok?" The cheerful voiced man said after he introduced himself to be Josh. 

'Oh how this is going to be fun!' Barry grumbled in his head. 

\--------------

Soon they were all warmed up and most where dressed in the outfits. There was only Snart and Barry left. The two cheerful people, a second had appeared the moment the person introduced the group to something, he was not sure what it is. 

Currently, Barry had people measuring him for the outfit size, they kept remeasuring him, like they keep getting different answers. Then, just to add to Barry's confusion, they walked out of the room, before walking back in, holding a different set of outfit. When Barry looked closer, it seemed to be a spot on replica of his Dalton Academy - the one slightly modified for being a part of the Warblers - outfit when was the Captain of the group. The quickly hurried him into the changing room, before hurrying him up, squealing slightly when he came out and the outfit fitted. Snart was done quite quick after, nothing interesting happening really.

When Cisco finally caught sight of the pair as they walked out of the room, he called out to them, as they walked slowly over to them, "what took you so long? That was like twenty times slower then what it was for each of us."

Barry just shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, really an automatic reaction when he wore something like this. Meaning when he wore his Dalton uniform.

"How come he gets pockets and none of us does? Then also the fact that there was nothing female at all!" Iris questioned. She was a little annoyed at the all-male uniform they presented.

"The Warblers were an all-boys group well when I last checked they were it may be different now. Also, I don't know why I have pockets and you all don't." Barry replied, shrugging his shoulders again. "Actually I think they did have one eventually, but that was way after the best days of the Warblers - went downhill before that point, stayed downhill at that point and for a while afterwards."

"Alright... How do you even know all this?" Cisco asked. 

"The Warblers were very well known where I went high school. They were always talked about. Not knowing about the Warblers was deemed worse than pissing yourself in front of everyone... In fact, that was proven at one point," Barry stated, pushing the question off like it was no big deal. 'Well, I was not lying,' 

"He has pockets because he so happens to be the exact measurements as one of their Captains, the most famous one at that. Captain Sebastian Smythe. This is also why he will be taking lead place in all these dances. Leonard will be taking the place of the second Captain. Hunter. He just has the most similar build, the rest of you shall just be joining in as the rest of the group. Now, did we mention, there will be singing involved, but that will only be if we see fit in how you all dance and whether you will be able to sing and dance to it. Now, let's get on to 'Glad You Came'!" Josh said, walking into the room. 

Very quickly they broke the groups up, teaching them all one at a time before they brought them all together again. Much to the surprise of the others, Barry's lessons took the least amount of time and he came out with a wide smirk spread over his face. Soon it was time for them all to come together. The teachers decided that they were going to involve singing, but that they would be mainly supplied with their speakers, they had seen that they were not the best of singers in the group. Barry had also just refused to sing but they were not going to make him sing.

"You all ready for your first performance together?" The newer one said, not saying who she was. 

When they started the song, everyone was caught off guard when Barry immediately started to sing at the correct point. He also sang it point on point how Sebastian had, so the two teachers turned off Sebastian's audio singing. To say the least, everyone was surprised by Barry and the teachers were also ecstatic to have almost a copy of their 'idol' in their lesson. 

\----------------

Everyone danced around, keeping to how they were meant to. The teachers clapped before pulling them all over to a screen, plugging in a camera that they had not seen before. They pulled up the video of them all dancing together, but first showing them a video of the actual group dancing it first. When that happened, many of them looked at Barry with raised eyebrows before they looked at the screen again. Soon they had both videos playing next to each other. They all watched who they were playing, though really they kept having their attention dragged to Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen, who looked to be the same person.

"Ok, now, I must say that you all performed really well, seeing as I don't really think you have had dancing lessons before," Josh said.

"Leonard, loosen up your muscles, you were to stiff. The 'Warbler' people, you were really good but were a bit slow at different points. Barry, you performed really well, you are quick on your feet, have good balance," the newer one started, causing most people to snort at her words, "you were able to sing along as well, which takes practice and skill to do so. Well done on that. I don't really have anything bad to say, keep up the good work." She finished. 

If Barry had not slipped slightly into Sebastian during the dance, he was sure that he would be blushing now at her words. Now he just simply nodded at her, showing that he heard her. 

"For the next one, Leonard will be standing in for the person they were singing to, we are sorry, but you are not able to move in the correct ways to be able to do this dance... And we want to see these two in something like this..." Josh said, whispering the last part so only he and the other teacher could hear him. "You will be dancing to 'I Want You Back'. Hope you are ready for this kind of dance."

'Wait, they want Snart too... Oh no...' Barry thought to himself, wanting to melt into the floor. 

\---------------

Yet again, they were all taught separately, before they were all brought together, Barry's singing filling in for Sebastian's singing. Barry could see that they were all slightly creeped out when he yet again fell into the role of Sebastian easily and flirted with Snart like it was second nature. 

As he first started to sing, he walked forwards approaching him, looking at him head to toe, "pretending" to check him out. Barry had to emit, even Sebastian agreed, Leonard Snart is a good looking man. He could see the shock and slight horror as he tipped his head at him, pushing himself towards him. Why he was only doing what he did to Blaine all that time ago. Barry easily kept the correct look on his face, keeping eye contact with Snart as he continued to dance. He easily kept the correct facial expression as the dance started to get a little saucy. He allowed the smirk-like-smile to widen his mouth as he continued to dance to Snart, almost forgetting that the others where there, well until they hit into him slightly as they tripped trying to do the correct dance moves. Barry was so fine with walking up to Snart, saucy dancing right in front of him, close to him, to him. Yeah, the others where probably so shocked at this point. Throwing in that same small smirked smile, Barry continued to dance to him, before slowly walking back, but not really turning around, there was no one there to annoy to there so there was no need. The others were very much creeped out when Barry had no problem in continuing the saucy dance, making sure that he was directing it all to Snart, walking forwards as he slowly bopped his head to the beat. Walking away again, he held his hand to his heart as he continued to sing, yet again everyone seemed shocked in his singing. Just as the song finished, Barry snapped to attention, his reflex for the song meaning that he could react to each part quicker than the others, meaning that he was done before the others were.

Snart seemed frozen at the whole thing, much like the others. Much to Barry's amusement. They all snapped out of it when the teachers started to clap. 

\------------

Soon they were watching the one of were Sebastian was singing to Blaine. 

"Wow, there was so much single sided flirting it was unbelievable. That definitely is not Barry. He can not flirt to save his life," Cisco commented. 

"Yeah, never has been able to," Iris said.

"When it happens to him he is so oblivious. He never knows when a girl is flirting with him, I almost pity the girls," Catlin added.

'I don't know whether to feel offended or happy that they are leaving it alone.'

When they had just turned from watching themselves performing, they all turned around and faced Barry.

"Where did that come from?!" Catlin practically shouted.

"When could you flirt?!" Iris asked him, shouting almost yet again.

"When could you flirt with Snart?! Those moves were not completely the same as Sebastian, they were more personalised towards Leonard," Cisco said, completely blown out of his mind.

'How would you know what flirting would be more personalised towards Leonard Snart - Captain Cold?' "Eh, just did what came naturally," Barry said.

"Yeah, we did not teach you the flirts that go with the song," Josh said - the newer one nodding in agreement. 

"Now, if that came naturally... I should be very worried. Are you gay Scarlet?"

"Only gay for you Cold," Barry said, slipping further into Sebastian. 

Yeah, everyone froze and Snart looked horrified at Barry. 

"Well, ok. You all did very well, bit slow on the last bit, well except for Barry who kept in time the whole way, including the singing, dancing and flirting," newer one said. 

"Now, we are going to be finishing you up with a more fun song. 'Live While We're Young'!" Josh said excitedly. 

\-------------

Quite quickly, they had finished their dance and were watching it. When they had fully finished watching it, they all burst out laughing simultaneously. 

"Ok, question, when could you sing Snart?" Cisco asked.

"When can you not ask questions?" Snart growled in return. During the song, Snart had sung Hunter's part, it really threw everyone, especially Barry. He did have a similar voice when he put his mind to it.

"Alright then, who were you flirting to than Barry?"

"If you saw. During the Warblers performance, Sebastian flirted to everyone in the performance. I was only doing what he did," Barry replied.

"He has a point. Sebastian Smythe seems to flirt with everything," Iris said.

"He was called a womaniser and man-whore for a reason you know." Newer one stated. 

Yeah, everyone, except the teachers and Barry, was shocked by this information. Some even went red.

"We have a copy of each of these dances that you did and the ones that the Warblers did for you to take home. I hope that you enjoyed today as much as we did. Just drop off your outfit in the changing room basket. Well, except for Barry as that outfit goes in a different place, just hand it to us on your way out," Josh said to everyone.

\---------

Soon they were all done, Barry had handed over the uniform, the other putting theirs in the basket. They were handed a copy of all their performances and the Warblers performances like they were told before they all left. 

"Ok, I enjoyed that. I think we all enjoyed that. Snart?" Cisco said.

"Eh, it was ok. Got a little creepy at certain parts but I think that we can all agree on that," Snart shrugged.

"Barry?"

"I enjoyed it," Barry stated simply, leaving it at that. 

\-----------

When the Flash next met with Captain Cold, he was informed that he is to stop him then take the two of them to STAR Labs. 

"GUYS! WE HAVE A GREAT ANNOUNCEMENT!! WE WILL BE DOING THOSE LESSONS AGAIN!" Cisco shouted the moment they entered the room. 

"Rogues?"

"Rogues."

The two nodded at each other before Barry flashed the two of them out of the Cortex. 

This left the rest of Team Flash with a gaping mouth Cisco. "But... But... They said they enjoyed it!"

2381


	11. Drama time

My name's Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. When I was just a young boy I watched my mother be murdered by something impossible and my father locked away for her death. Years later I was struck by lightning when the particle accelerator exploded. I developed superspeed, later becoming Central City's hero. Now I work with my adoptive father and all of team Flash to lock away metahumans. I am... The Flash.

Not many know of this, but I went by a different name in high school. I was shipped away after bullying meant I was hospitalised. I soon became one of the most well-known people there. I was the captain. I was a celebrity. I was the villain. I was... Sebastian Smythe. 

\----------

One thing Barry liked in secret, though it had not had the chance to come true again, Barry liked to be the villain, to let his 'Dark Side' out. Often, Barry would feel jealous of the different villains, of Snart, he got to be the villain but he also had the chances to lead, to protect and help his own. He was so jealous of the life Snart had. 

Barry continued to ponder around in his chair, not really caring about what would be happening today. Nothing bad would happen really. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he did not realise when Iris came bouncing into the room, dragging a very unhappy Leonard Snart behind her. He did, however, know when Snart shot at his feet with his cold gun.

Barry squeaked getting into the air quicker then he thought could happen without having to use his superspeed. He turned and glared at Snart, who was happily smiling at him, with Iris ranting at him that he could have hit him.

"Not funny," Barry glared.

"Yes funny," Snart replied.

Barry continued to glare at him until Iris broke the silence shouting about. "Guys! I have something great for us all to do! There is this drama group. They are doing a hero drama lesson for people. I managed to get Team Flash and Snart a slot. Now, before you protest, you all have no choice. You will be going and that is final. I have already got the others there." Iris said, before dragging the pair away.

\--------------

When Barry and Snart arrived at the place, Iris running into it straight away, the two looked at the sign, before they looked at each other. 

'IcedLightning'

"Ok, what the hell?" Barry said to Snart.

"I don't know... After we are done, can I freeze that off? You know, rob the museum nearby, go to get you with the gun get the building instead?" Snart asked, knowing that the answer will be a no. Barry was too kind-hearted for his taste. 

"Yeah, make sure that the power is up though so it does some real damage," Barry replied before he started to walk into the building. 

"Wait? Really?" Snart said, generally surprised, walking after Barry.

"Yeah, I will even make it easier for you, maybe 'accidentally' deflect something towards it. Make sure it shatters into thousands of pieces." Barry shrugged, entering the main room. 

"Guys, what took you so long?" Iris asked. 

"The sign..." The two of them drawled. 

\----------------

"Ok, my name is Lucy and welcome to IcedLightning. Here we will be teaching you to perform a hero vs. villain scene. Each of these keys corresponds to different chests around the room. They hold what you will be doing. Take one and see who you are in the scene." Lucy said to all them, holding out a load of keys in her hand. 

When everyone had found their chest, she called them all over, before getting each of them to read out what they got. 

"Damsel in distress" Iris read out.

"Police officer," Joe read out.

"Superheroes helper," Cisco read out. 

"Doctor," Catlin said.

"Hero..." Snart sighed. 

"Wait, that means... Barry has the villain role?" Cisco asked. 

"Correct, I am the villain," Barry said, smiling, trying to cover up his excitement at this fact. 

"Oh, this is going to go down in flames..." Snart whispered although everyone heard him. They all silently agreed.

"Hey! I can be the villain you know!" Barry said, clearly offended.

"Sorry, but there is clearly no bad in your bones." Snart said, refraining from saying 'Scarlet', just so Lucy would not figure it out. 

"Alright then," Lucy said, cutting Barry off from replying, "guess we best get started. We won't be performing without scripts, as there is not enough time to learn what is needed, but we should be able to get it going quite well. I think everyone knows how a situation like this would go down." Lucy finished. 

'You have no idea...' Everyone thought at the same time. 

\-----------------

"Ready and action!" Lucy shouted once everyone had read through the script, making sure they knew what they where meant to know. 

"Hand her over Flame!" Snart shouted at Barry, who was dubbed to be called 'Flame'. 

"Oh, what would be the fun in that Kitty Cat?" Barry drawled a wide smirk over his face, to Snart, who was dubbed to be called 'Cold Cat'. Barry just wanted to call him 'Kitty cat' for the part that he would never be able to do it again. He was easily slipping into Sebastian. 

"Guys, he's not going to hand her over. What should I do?!" Cold Cat said, pretending to touch a communication device by his ear.

"Drag him out, make him leave her alone, the police are on their way, they can get her out," Cisco replied. 

"Alright," Cold Cat replied sharply, before facing Flame directly in the eye. "So, anything you like? Favourite animal?" Cold Cat then asked Flame, honestly wanting to know the answer as it had not stated an answer in the script. The hero was shown to be an animal lover. 

"Why, I think you should know Kitty..." Flame said, drawing out the 'Kitty'. Walking towards Cold Cat, realising that he was bigger than him, he then whispered to him in a low voice, "my favourite animal is standing right in front of me. I think that I should never let it get away. Far too purrfect to let go. Don't you think, Kitten?" Flame said, his smirk widening as he looked down onto Cold Cat, letting his words come naturally. 

"Oh, I don't think that you will be able to keep anything where you are going!" Cold Cat replied, straying from the script so that it made more sense. The script was more of a guide for them after all. 

"Now, why's that? Stuck in a dream of finally being able to catch me? Never seen someone with such a good ass be so circular minded. Such a shame I have to beat this good body in front of me to a ball of fur." Flame said, his smirk widening at his little word choice. Cold Cat seemed thrown slightly, not expecting something like that from Barry.

"Never going to happen, Flame." Cold Cat replied before he started the pretend fight between them. 

Soon, Joe appeared and got Iris out, getting the two of them away for the action. Iris was taken away to a doctor so that she can be dealt with appropriately if there is any 'harm' done to her. This was their cue to end the fight because Barry had to spot the police and make an escape. They had the script 'Where they got away to crime again'. So Barry was going to get away, not being caught for what he had done.

Looking around, Flame saw the 'police', meaning that he turned around to Cold Cat smirking at him. "Now, sorry to cut this short, but I don't want to be stepping on your tail any longer." Flame said before he stepped on the tail that was connected to Cold Cat, before kicking it with his other foot, causing Cold Cat to fall over. Using this cover, Flame quickly made his escape. 

"That is all!" Lucy shouted, clapping. Looking over at everyone proudly.

\-------------

When they had watched through they had watched the drama performance themselves. Lucy addressed them all, "now, this is an approach to this tale that I had not seen before. I have not seen it where the villain blatantly flirts with the hero. Also, Barry, good job with the tail move, don't think anyone saw it coming."

"Yeah, my ass definitely did not," Snart mumbled. 

"Ah, you worried your special ass is damaged? Do I need to say sorry to it?" Barry said mocking Snart slightly. 

"Whatever, all where did you come up with what to say. I don't think I have seen you do something like that." Snart said.

"Why, you impressed?" Barry replied.

"I think that we were all surprised that you do have the personality to behave like a villain if you put your mind to it," Catlin said.

"Yeah, you were never a villain," Iris said.

"Not my first rodeo guys." Barry shrugged. 

"What could you mean by that?" Cisco asked. 

"It means, I will leave it to you to figure out," Barry stated sharply.

\-------------

Just like Snart said he would, he robbed the museum nearby, Barry going in as the Flash to stop him. They were now out on the street, meaning that they could get a hit at the building. 

Barry started to run around in circles so that he could 'dodge' the cold guns hits. Just as Cold fired the gun at him so that it would hit the shop, Barry used the force that he had created to throw a spear of lightning at Cold, knowing that there was ice on the floor, so he would slip slightly and the lightning would miss and hit the building instead. Snart had not known of this plan, just thought that he was to shoot at the building before the fight continued properly. 

Barry's lightning shot forwards, missing Cold by centimetres, had to make it believable, before going after the beam of ice from the gun. The spear hit the beam just at the same time that the beam hit the sign on the building. The corresponding force created meant that a small explosion went off the second all three collided. 

This meant that both Barry and Snart were thrown backwards by the sheer force of the explosion. Snart crashed into the front of Barry, with Barry's back quickly hitting a wall. Pain flared in both of them, shooting up through their body, they both groaned out at the pain. 

"BARRY! ARE YOU OK?! WE COULD SEE THAT EXPLOSION FROM STAR LABS!" Cisco shouted into his ear. 

"Yeah, both injured, think Snart has been knocked out from the source, he was closer to the source, his head did not hit a wall," Barry replied, getting up, leaning Snart against the wall. 

"How do you know that his head did not hit the wall?" Catlin asked.

"He hit me and I hit the wall," Barry stated.

Looking around the place, Barry could see that everything was destroyed, especially that damned sign. 

Yeah, that was blown to atoms. 

Seeing that he could see no damage that could cause a major problem soon like if there was a chance of a fire or there was a civilian hurt, Barry picked up Snart before speeding away to STAR Labs, so the two of them could get checked out. 

\-----------

Turns out that Snart had only been knocked out from the shock of the explosions, nothing was wrong elsewhere, he would have a few bruised though to show for his good work. Barry was more hurt, but thanks to his healing, he would be healed by the end of the day. 

"What happened to cause that explosion you two?" Iris asked the pair of them, though they were both still on the beds, Catlin had not allowed them away yet. 

"I was trying to hit Flash, who looked like he was chasing his own tail. One of the beams was involved in the explosion." Snart started.

"So I used the force that I had built up running to try and knock Snart from his feet. I did not notice the ice, so slipped, meaning the lighting missed and went after the beam." Barry continued.

"The beam and spear of lightning hit each other, just as the beam hit the building, the spear hit the beam." Snart continued.

"The three forces, the building, the beam and the spear, meant that there was a high pressure formed with the forces that were applied to each of them. It meant that when this happened it caused one big..." Barry continued.

"...Boom." Snart finished.

"So you two were the cause of that explosion?" Cisco asked, just so that he could clear it up. 

Glancing at each other, Barry and Snart replied spontaneously, "correct." 

"Will you two ever end?" Cisco sighed, not really expecting an answer.

"Nope!" 

2172


	12. Sandi Hawkins dance

"I heard about this amazing dance. I was thinking, why should it be the boys that ask the girls for Valentines, why can't it be the girls asking the boys. Looking it up, I found out about the 'Sandi Hawkins' dance, so this is what we are going to be doing this year. The boys will have to wait back, it is all about the power of the girls," Iris said, practically running into the cortex, startling everyone from their seats.

"I think this would be a good idea. Let us take the power for once!" Catlin stated, agreeing with Iris.

"Yeah, it is settled then, the girls will be asking the boys who they want for the dance," Cisco said, bringing it to an agreement.

 _'And if you are gay?'_ Barry thought to himself, smiling on the exterior, but frowning inside.

\-----------------------

Walking into the Cortex, Barry was met by a nervous looking Iris.

"Barry... Would you like to go to the dance with me...?" She said, having to swallow her words slightly so that she would not stutter.

Scratching the back of his neck, feeling really awkward, Barry replied with a simple, "no."

"Oh, why?" She asked, signing slightly.

"I... Er..." Barry stammered, not really comfortable with saying that he is gay to her.

"It's fine... I am obviously not correct for you..." She sighed, making Barry fell worse. She walked away, dragging her feet as she left.

"That could have gone way better," Barry stated, hitting his head on the wall.

"You're telling us," Cisco said, making him jump. Everyone was standing there, feeling just as uncomfortable and awkward as Barry was feeling.

"She was really looking forward to asking you," Joe said, looking at Barry with pity covering his eyes.

"Yeah..."

\------------

Walking into the Flash suit space, Cisco saw Barry hiding behind the suit stand.

"Cisco! Why you here?" Barry said.

"Here to modify suit, why are you here?" Cisco asked.

"Hiding from everyone. They keep asking me and asking me!" Barry exclaimed.

"Problem why?" Cisco asked.

"Can you keep a secret from everyone?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm gay... All the girls keep asking me. I keep saying no, they ask why and get upset when I don't give an answer!" Barry said, hitting his head on the stand.

"I can see why that can be a problem. Why do you keep it a secret?" Cisco questioned.

"Because it will... it will prove a link... a link to a life I never want them to find out about..." Barry sighed.

"Why that?" Cisco asked

"I was not like what I am now... far from it..." Barry replied.

"You went by a different name, picking up a different personality and behaviour to blend in?"

"Yeah, the thing is. I liked being him... Even if he had a _'reputation'_ associated with his name." Barry said, walking out of the suit storage room.

"Could you show a _'page'_ on him, look up his name on the information pages?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah... Does it cover people in France?" Barry suddenly asked.

"Everyone."

Walking over to the screen, Barry started to look up _'Sebastian Smythe'_. "Be careful, you won't like what you find," Barry warned.

"It's ok, there will be no hard feelings," Cisco reassured.

Sighing, Barry started to read off the page, "Sebastian Smythe, went to Dalton Academy, a private high school. Joined the Lacrosse team and the Warblers, the Warblers are a world-renowned Glee boy-only group. He became the Captains of both groups. He built up a strong reputation around himself. He was someone not to be messed with. He was the leader of a group of, now well known, villains. He was nicknamed by the group, Seductive Demon. He was fiercely known to be a teenage alcoholic, sex-addict, man-whore, womaniser and someone who took no prisoners. His training was well known to be like slave-drive and was more difficult than the military. Over one summer, he took up a role of modelling, soon he became a famous French Model, one of the billboards are still up today. Did not know that was still up! People are refusing to let the sexiest model be taken from his throne. He was known to send the gay Hollywood couple to the hospital in many different occasion, one of them where they tried to kill themselves because of something Sebastian had done. He is well known throughout most of the world. He has taught us all to fear the name, Sebastian Smythe. He is also a multi-billionaire and has gone off-grid since he left high school." Barry finished reading it out, well some of it and looked at Cisco.

"I... that was you?" Was all Cisco could say.

"That was me. I was Sebastian Smythe. I still am Sebastian Smythe." Barry said strongly.

"Ignoring all that, we need to find you a date!" Cisco said, brushing it all aside, to the relief of Barry.

"How though?" Barry asked.

"I think I know someone," Cisco smirked.

 _'I really should be worried now!'_ Barry thought.

\------------------

"You sure about this?" Barry asked into his communicator.

"Definitely, the person there will be fine with it, for sure!" Cisco reassured him.

Barry slowly walked into the darkened room. He heard some rustling before a light turned on. There was Leonard Snart, cold gun pointing at Barry's heart.

"YOU DID NOT SAY IT WAS SNART!" Barry shouted into his communicator.

"Trust me," Cisco said.

"Why the hell would he agree to come to a fucking dance with me! I didn't even know about this!" Barry shouted at Cisco.

"You do know that I can hear you, I am only 10 foot away from you," Snart said.

"Yeah... Cisco wants me to ask you whether you want to go to the Sandi Hawkins dance with me..." Barry sighed.

"Is that not where the girls ask the boys?" Snart asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you asking?"

"I'm gay... Surprise?" Barry shrugged.

"So Cisco sent you to ask me?" Snart questioned.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"I know... Wait, what?!" Barry exclaimed.

"I said, Alright. I will go." Snart said.

"This is going to be really odd. They will know that you are Captain Cold and they know that I am the Flash. But don't know that I am gay. This is going to be one hell of a surprise!" Barry said, listing it off on his fingers.

"Well, I better bring a camera then," Snart said

"Better be a good quality video, I would like to forever taunt them with it!" Barry warned.

"When did you ever say something like that?" Snart asked.

"Going a bit back to my roots." Barry shrugged.

"Sebastian Smythe roots?" Cisco asked.

"Yep!" Barry chirped.

\-------------

Barry walked up to where Len was hiding, a dark alley, who figure.

"You ready?" Barry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Snart said before they started to walk towards the hall they were using for the dance.

Snart was dressed in a pale blue suit, fitting with his villain name of Captain Cold.

Barry was dressed in a black suit, skin-tight, with silk going down the side of the legs while being on the collar as well. His shoes were shined to a mirror face, his shirt whitened to absolute. His tie was a deep scarlet, referencing to being the Flash and his life as Sebastian. His hair was gelled back like when he was Sebastian. He felt one of his smaller smirks cross his face as he walked out into the light, seeing Snart's face drop.

"You clean up... Really good there Scarlet. That looks designer, what brand is it?" Snart said, stopping to have a proper look at Barry.

"Designer Hummel. Yeah, I know I do, you are not too shabby yourself, blue definitely is your colour." Barry replied.

"How can you afford it?" Snart questioned honestly.

"I know a few people." Barry shrugged.

"YOU GOT IT STOLEN!!!" Snart exclaimed.

"No, I just have a past that no one would believe, I have contacts up high, so I had this custom made for me, one of the higher quality ones, pure silk over it. The tie in itself is over seven hundred. The silk cummerbund was high priced, but that did not really worry me," Barry said, before walking forwards.

The pair walked into the room, taking in everything. It was ok, big dancing floor, a few tables of to the side and some refreshments in the corner. Everyone was there, including Kara, Oliver and Felicity.

"Barry's here!" Cisco shouted, grabbing everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to welcome him, but their words fell short when they saw who was next to him.

"Barry, why is Snart here?" Iris asked him.

"Because Cisco got Barry to ask me to come," Snart replied.

"Why was that Cisco?" Catlin asked.

"Because he was lonely!" Cisco replied, over exaggerating it.

"But, like every girl we know asked you. Surely one was close to your taste?" Oliver asked.

"Because none where close. I'm gay," Barry stated.

"Your gay, so Cisco got you to ask Snart to the dance?" Felicity said, trying to round it all up.

"Yeah, that covers it."

"Why did you not tell us before?" Kara asked.

"Because... er..." Barry stammered.

"Yeah, you only said when you argued with Cisco about asking me," Snart added.

"...It provides a link to something I would like to hide..." Barry sighed.

"Now why would you like to hide it?" Joe asked.

"Cisco knows what I mean and why I hid it. But he will not be saying it unless I allow it, is that clear?" Barry stated to everyone, but mainly to Cisco.

"Loud and clear." Everyone replied. Cisco reply being the loudest.

\--------------

"Ok, cut the bullshit. Why don't you want them to know about it?" Len said, pushing Barry into one of the walls while everyone was preoccupied.

"Let's just say you were not the only crime boss in this room at this moment," Barry replied, pushing himself from the wall before walking more towards the stage.

"Wait you mean..." Snart started before pointing towards Barry.

"Well done, I was a crime boss before you were. I was a well-known crime boss who brought people to their pathetic knees at one look. This was all during high school. Not many can lead a group at that point can they Snart?" Barry replied, looking directly in his eyes.

"Who were you?" Snart questioned.

"Someone you have a chance of knowing, Len. I was Sebastian Smythe." Barry stated, before walking away.

"Wait, you are Sebastian Smythe. The well known _'Seductive Demon'_ that went off the grid?"

"The one and only!" Barry smirked. "Oh, I know just what to do..."

Barry walked over to one of the speakers main part, before choosing to play a singular song, feeling himself sink into Sebastian.

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**

Barry sang, surprising everyone as he started to ease more into a singing calm Sebastian.

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**   
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**   
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**   
**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**   
**Now I'll take you by the hand**   
**Hand you another drink**   
**Drink it if you can**   
**Can you spend a little time**   
**Time is slippin' away**   
**From us so stay**   
**Stay with me I can make**   
**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**   
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**   
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**   
**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**   
**Now I'll take you by the hand**   
**Hand you another drink**   
**Drink it if you can**   
**Can you spend a little time**   
**Time is slipping away from us so stay**   
**Stay with me I can make**   
**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**   
**So glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**

"May I just ask, when could you sing?" Joe asked.

"All my life... My mother taught me." Barry said, Sebastian disappearing.

"Well, you are really good at singing," Catlin said. "Yeah, I still remember you telling me that you are 'not very good', that just made a complete mockery of me."

"I told you that I was not going to sing. It is your own fault I outsang you." Barry said, holding his hands up.

\----------------------

"So Barry, when are you going to tell them about you being Sebastian?" Snart asked as the pair left the building. The two had enough of the loud racket and decided to leave the party at midnight.

"Because I knew that they would not be ok with it," Barry said, rubbing his arms.

"Hey, if you say about how you regret being like that, I am sure that they will forgive you," Snart said, pulling the shorter man into the side of him.

Pushing himself away, Barry replied, "it would... If I did regret what I did. I loved being Sebastian. As Twink I could be who I wanted to be, I did not have to live down to the expectations people had of Barry Allen, son to the man who murdered his wife..."

Barry looked away, looking at the floor. Pulling the smaller man back into his side, Snart rubbed his shoulder, trying to comfort him, not really knowing what to do though. Barry buried his face into Snart's side, noticing that he seemed to be able to keep a cool but warm temperature to himself. His shoulders shook as he held in his tears.

"Alright, how about I take you home so that you can try to calm down without being in this weather," Snart said, patting Barry on the back.

"Don't think they will want you to know where they live? They definitely will kill me for that." Barry said, lifting his head from Snart's side.

"They don't have to know."

"It is also about half an hours drive from here, so to walk it would take a long time," Barry warned him.

"They are going to be partying to at least six in the morning, none of them has to work tomorrow." Snart shrugged.

"How do you know this?" Barry asked, standing up straight.

"They all kept shouting it, remember? They all put it everywhere that they have the day off tomorrow to recover from the dance. They were really not keeping it a secret." Snart stated.

"Yeah..."

"So, what you want to talk about first then? There is a long walk ahead of us." Snart asked.

"Eh, don't really mind," Barry replied.

Soon, the conversation turned to different locations they have fought at, pointing them out as they passed them. Soon, Barry started to hum, progressing into a song.

**I walked across an empty land**   
**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**   
**Sat by the river, and it made me complete**

**Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?**   
**I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on**   
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**   
**I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**   
**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**   
**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

**Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?**   
**I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on**   
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**   
**I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**   
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**   
**This could be the end of everything**   
**So why don't we go**   
**Somewhere only we know?**

**Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?**   
**I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on**   
**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**   
**I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin**

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**   
**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**   
**This could be the end of everything**   
**So why don't we go?**   
**So why don't we go?**

**This could be the end of everything**   
**So why don't we go**   
**Somewhere only we know**   
**Somewhere only we know**   
**Somewhere only we know?**

Barry sang softly to himself.

"You do know that you are a good singer, correct?" Snart said after he was done.

"Yeah, I love singing, just, I never really get around to it anymore, why none of the others has heard me sing. I thought the song fitted well with the discussion that we were having. A place that **only we know**." Barry replied, pointing to the place in the forest that they had talked while Barry was not the Flash. No one knew of this conversation, it just happened and stayed between them. They continued to walk, before Barry suddenly stopped, before grabbing Snart's hand and dragging him towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Snart asked, as he continued to get dragged along, wanting to know were Barry was taking him.

"A place that I used to go," Barry said, running into the tree line. He continued to go through, brushing branches away as he ran. Jumping over a fallen tree, he continued to drag Snart to an unknown location. 

Snart felt Barry's temperature drop and as he went to ask, Barry only mentioned how he was controlling it so that they could not track him into here. Finally, they came across a sheer cliff with a wild waterfall streaming down it, into a crystal lake. 

Barry let go off Snart's hand, before he ran around the edge of the lake, Snart following to the edge of the water. Barry approached the waterfall before he looked smugly over at Snart.

"What are you doing Scarlet?" Snart asked him.

"Magic." He replied, before approaching the waterfall and disappearing behind.

Snart followed before he looked around to were Barry had disappeared. There was a gap in the wall, just big enough for Snart to be able to fit, even with all his CC gear on. Going in, he was met by a low lit cave, small bugs sparkling on the ceiling, making it look covered with a thousand stars. There was a small area, old books, covered in dust and dirt wherein the corner. Barry was sat on a small bean bag, set off to the back, next to him was a table and another bean bag. There were images and drawings stuck around on the walls, some hanging from lines attached to the ceiling by a drying line. "Wow..." Snart managed to say, whispering it, barely audible.

"Yeah... I was the only one that knew about this place, now you are the second person to ever know about here. I used to run here when the bullies got too bad. Hide here when Joe thought I was with a _'friend'_. This was my little sanctuary. I could just be here without having to worry about anything. I never did really forget of this place, just never had the time, like singing. This used to be a place that I used to sing, knowing that people would not hear me over the waterfall. This was my space. Now you know of it." Barry said, getting up and running his hand over the images on the wall.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, why did you?" Snart asked, looking at some of the books in the corner. They were science books and some books that held children tales.

"Because I knew that I could trust you. You hold my trust, so I showed you this place," Barry said, blowing some of the dirt of the drawings.

"I am touched," Snart honestly replied.

\------------------

By the time that Barry did get home, after spending a few hours with Snart in the cave, everyone else was already at home, asleep on the sofa and the beds. "I guess this is goodnight, Cold," Barry whispered.

"To next time, Scarlet," Snart whispered in return, nodding his head before leaving.

Barry smiled at the form of Cisco fast asleep on the sofa, before he started to make his way to his room, but was met by a sleeping Kara. "Guess I don't get to sleep then?" Barry whispered to himself, grabbing a night bag, before walking after Snart.

"Why are you here?" Snart said when Barry caught up with him and continued to walk next to him.

"They are asleep everywhere, including my room. So I have nowhere to go, thought I would follow you." Barry shrugged.

"So you thought that following a villain would be the best option?"

"Hey, I was also a villain!"

"Yeah, you were," Snart said before he continued to walk to where he was going.

\------------------------

Walking back into his home, Barry was greeted by everyone being awake.

"Where were you last night?" Joe asked.

"You and Snart disappeared randomly," Kara added.

"Now, we disappeared because we could not stand being in a room where the speakers were trying to damage our hearing for life sober," Barry replied, leaning on the back of the sofa as all the seats were already taken up.

"You both did not have to stay sober, Kara was able to get drunk," Oliver said.

"Snart does not _'get drunk'_ and I had to stay sober in case something came up, we did stay in the city I protect, so I still had to stay on standby." Barry started, "then when I got in, after walking home slowly talking about random things, I saw that I had no place to sleep, as you all took up all the spaces, including my room and the bathroom. So I just followed Snart home and stayed around there until I thought that it would be time to come back," Barry finished.

"So you slept over with a villain that you fight with?" Cisco asked.

"Correct," Barry replied.

"Ok, everyone pay up! I said that it would be within the week, none of you agreed!" Cisco said, collecting money from everyone.

"You all betted on me?" Barry asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah and we all agreed that it would be Snart who would be the first," Joe shrugged.

"What the hell?!" Barry exclaimed, before walking out of the room.

\-----------------------

"You know that they betted on us?" Barry said to Snart as after he disabled all communication devices in the area.

"They betted on us?" Snart asked, stopping his attack.

"Yeah, apparently Cisco betted that I would end up sleeping over with a villain I thought with at the end of the week, everyone else thought that it would be after a month at least. They all agreed that it would be you though," Barry said.

"Why do I even continue with your group?!" Snart exclaimed.

" _Because you love us, SnowFlake,_ " Barry purred teasingly at him.

They were a quick flash from behind. Both Snart and Barry's heads flicked towards the source. There was a camera crew there, obviously getting there quite recently, meaning that they were not affected and that they did not get noticed.

\------------------

"Ok, let me read out the headline of today. ' _Flash flirts back!_ ' It goes on to read. ' _Yesterday, during the middle of a fight between Captain Cold and the Flash. The Flash stopped his attack and started a friendly conversation between himself and Captain Cold. We were not able to catch what was being said, but we were able to get on video something that the Flash said to Captain Cold. In the video, Flash is heard to purr to Captain Cold, 'Because you love us, Snowflake.' Is this a sign of something going on between the pair? Read on to see._ ' You want to tell us something, Barry?" Cisco said, holding a newspaper in his hands.

_ **"I can explain, I swear!"** _

**4058**


	13. Barry Allen in high school, ha right

Barry Allen does not exist through high school. Sebastian Smythe only exists in high school. Two halves to one whole. It was time someone put the two back together.

\------------------

Barry was coming in late to the CCPD, again, when he was stopped by the Captain.

"Barry Allen, my office now." The Captain stated, not expressing a reason as to why. 

As the Captain walked into the room, everyone looked at him, all asking the same question.

"What have you done now?" All their eyes told him.

Raising his hands in the air, Barry shrugged, really not knowing why he was in trouble. So when he walked into the room, he was bracing himself for what was to come.

"Barry Allen does not exist in high school want to say why? No matter, looking into it, I saw someone who looked just like you, they only exist in high school." The Captain said, looking directly at Barry. "His name is Sebastian Smythe. Ring a bell?" 

Sighing, Barry answered, "yeah, I was shipped off elsewhere for high school. I was bullied because I was the son of a murderer who murdered his own wife. After I got hospitalised, I was sent away. I picked up the name Sebastian Smythe, the name Allen was too well known. Along with the new name, a new personality and behaviour came. I stopped being the pushover and became my own person."

"New personality and behaviour would definitely be called upon. You were named to be a 'Villain'..." The Captain said.

"...'Seductive Demon' was the name, 'Sexy Villains' was the group. I was the leader and 'president' of the group. The group was formed in retaliation to a club the rival school made. Things just went more serious than theirs." Barry added.

"As I was saying, you were also in a, now, world-renowned group. The Warblers. Specifically the 2013 group. Now, why would this be important?" The Captain asked.

"It is when all the bullshit happened," Barry replied.

"Is this 'character' coming through again? Little sweet Barry Allen would never dream of swearing, let alone in front of his boss. Now, I also heard that you were the Captain in your junior years. You became one of the well-known ones. Could you explain why?" 

"I created the rivalry between the different glee groups." Barry sighed.

"Correct, now why else?" 

"I was not always the 'nicest' in going after them. In jealousy, I put someone in emergency surgery to save their eyesight," Barry sighed more.

"Yes, why does this surprise me so much?" 

"I would not dare to hurt anyone. But I didn't mean to hit him in the face. I meant to hit his boyfriend, Lady Hummel," Barry said, trying to defend himself.

"But the point is, you are not who you say you are. You have lied - to all of us - you could easily do it again. I will be taking you off the team, now you will only be working on major parts." The Captain stated.

Smirking, a bit of Sebastian coming through, Barry replied, smugly, "so you are taking your 'best' CSI off the case? My my, not many are off case are they? Almost be giving days off?" 

"Call them what you want but get out of this building and only come back when we have a job for you!" The Captain said, rising to his feet. 

"Alright then... Captain." Barry smirked, more of Sebastian coming through.

He walked out of the room with the wide smirk on his face. Instead of heading to the door, he started to head towards the stairs. This caught the attention of all the cops, honestly, they were all easily distracted.

"What are you doing Allen?! I told you to get out of the building!" The Captain exclaimed, coming out of his room.

"Only getting some bits," Barry smirked.

"No, you will leave the building until you are allowed back in." The Captain stated.

"No, I will be grabbing some things before leaving the building and not coming back till I am allowed," Barry stated, leaning on the wall by the stairs.

"You will be leaving this building this instance!" The Captain stated.

"Do you forget... Captain? I am as stubborn as a mule on a very stubborn day." Barry stated, his smirk increasing in size.

"Just get your stuff then go!" The Captain exclaimed, giving up on the matter, knowing that he really could be stubborn when he put his mind to it. 

"Yesh! Who pissed in your drink?" Barry dramatically said, throwing his hands in the air, causing almost all of the Cops to snigger slightly under their breath causing Barry to smirk wildly at all of them.

"ALLEN!" The Captain shouted.

Soon Barry had collected what he wanted and was walking down the stairs. He was humming a song to himself, not stopping, even when everyone stared at him. Just as he reached the door, he sang just a tiniest of bits of the song. 

"Everybody's got a dark side. Can you love me? Can you love mine?" He sang, before leaving the building.

853


	14. A shifter's problem

Everyone had their first shift at the age of seventeen. Thus meaning that they all had it during high school. Barry seemed to be the only exception to this, he does not have a recorded shift, the recording of the shift is automatic on the first shift, like magic, so there was no chance of the shift being missed.

\----------------------

Barry was sitting on the floor, happy to just have the cortex to himself for the first time in a long time. He was humming some songs to himself, drifting between the realms of his mind and the real world.

"Barry?" Iris asked him suddenly, shaking him from his thought.

Instinctually, Barry started to shift, you see, he has shifted before just, he was under a different name, the name of Sebastian Smythe. He knew the moment it happened he would not be able to stop it, his shift had felt penned in for too long. He felt wings rip from his back, long, sharp and shaped like a falcon. His body started to widen, shrinking in size before it quickly formed into a black with red pinstripes, wolf, his fur silky to the touch. When he finally opened his eyes from the shift, his glowing green eyes flicked between everyone. As Iris had screamed out the moment the shift had started.

They all just stared.

Barry stared at them daring them to talk. When the did not, he sighed, a weird noise coming from a falcon wolf, before walking over to them all, brushing against them. He knew that his shift had wanted to do that for a while, to claim them of sorts.

His sharp vision honed in on the bag of food that had been placed on the table. In one big leap, he jumped in the air, flinging his wings open, grabbing the bag in his mouth, before flying over to one of the clear desks.

Watching them all, Barry happily munched away on the food. He was also keeping an ear out to what they may say to each other.

"I don't think I have seen a shift like that!" Iris said.

"Yeah, a hybrid shift is very rare then to have one of that combination is next to impossible. I very well think he could be the only person with this shift." Caitlin said, looking up at Barry.

Barry stretched his jaw at her, showing off all his razor-sharp teeth, his tail swinging lazily.

 _'Oh, trust me, I won't come up as the only person.'_ Barry thought smugly to himself.

"He looks like he has shifted before." Cisco pointed out.

Joe quickly added, "yeah, I think that he has shifted before, but hid it. Though it does not explain how it did not come upon record."

"He shifted under a different legal name would be the only explanation," Cisco said, before, after a few simple hacks, he started searching for others with the same shift. "There is only one other person with that shift, or anything close to it. His name is Sebastian Smythe. I think I can pull up an image of him. Ah, here we go..."

Cisco's words dragged out as he saw who the image was off. They all looked up at shifted Barry, seeing if he could clear up the confusion.

Seeing no other choice, even if he wanted to continue to eat the food he had, Barry jumped from the beam, shifting so he landed once again in his human form.

"Yeah, that's me. I am Sebastian Smythe. A name I went by in high school when the bullying was so bad I was shipped off elsewhere. The name Allen was too well known, so I adopted a different name completely. So there was no tracing me back. I was adopted into the Smythe family. Meaning, technically, I am the richest person in Central City, being a multi-billionaire. I just... Was different then, I wanted to run away from being anything to do with Sebastian Smythe. Why I never told any of you about this other life I held." Barry said, sighing before he walked out of the cortex, shifting. He felt no need to hide it anymore.

"Shall we see what is said about Sebastian Smythe? Yeah, don't think we will know otherwise. Sebastian Smythe. Went to a private high school at Ohio called Dalton Academy. Was the Captain of the Lacrosse team in his junior year. Wow, Barry is sporty then! Joined the resident Glee club, the famous, well-respected Warblers. Was the Captain of the Warblers. He can sing and dance as well! When rival school started _'hero club'_ , started a _'villain'_ club. He was named _'Seductive Demon'_ of the _'Sexy Villains'_ , he was the leader and president of the group. Was he a villain? He was a villain. That answers that then," Cisco read out, getting more and more surprised. "He was known to be a teenage alcoholic, a womaniser, man-whore and sex-addict. If he did not flirt with you, he was belittling everything you felt good about. Ok... Did not know Barry was like this... In one case of jealousy, he sent an ex-Warbler to the hospital for emergency eye surgery. In another, an attempt to get back at the same couple. He slept with one of them while they were engaged, meaning that the person's confidence was shattered to a point that they tried to commit suicide because of what happened. ... His titles included, the ones already mentioned not included, _'Meerkat'_ and _'Twink'_. Weird names. He named Santana Lopez, a famous model, _'Sha-queer-a'_ and _'Satan'_. Through high school, they were known to be sworn enemies. They often tried to best each other, verbally or otherwise. Not too sure what to say about this..." Cisco said, reading out the rest.

"I think you missed something there... Easily the sexiest person there. Could bring anyone to their knees at one look. Loved the fear that people felt about him." Barry said, walking in with a smug smirk written all over his face. "Also had a signature smirk." He then added, signalling to the smirk over his face.

"Barry, was all that true?" Iris asked him.

Looking directly at them, Barry sang the slightest bit, just so they understood how true.

" **Everybody's got a dark side, can you love me? Can you love mine?** " He sang, before shifting and walking out the room... Again.

"I will take that as a yes then..." Cisco said, unsure what to truly make of it.

\-------------------

Barry sat, animal shifted, in front of the Rogue's hideout. He had known about it for a while but not really cared much about it, they could easily be caught on the street. Reaching a conclusion, he pushed the door open with his nose before he walked into the building, making sure to close it behind him.

Thanks to the wolf's eyesight, Barry could easily see in the dimly lit room, his fur making him blend in completely to his surroundings. He trotted along until he reached a more well-lit room. He toed around the edges, looking for someone. When he finally spotted him, he crept forwards, like a wolf hunting his prey. When he finally was close enough, he pounced forwards, landing on the chest of Leonard Snart, his growling, snarling jaw resting centimetres away from his face. His wings were spread out threateningly, increasing his size, though he does have a small shift, so it only made him look more normal sized.

Snart whispered to himself, "oh shite..." When he saw this, going pale in fear.

When Barry heard this, he nearly lost himself completely, not shifting though, he continues to snarl at Snart just wanting to see whether the man would pale any further. Also wanting to see him squirm.

Let's just say that caught the attention of the rest of the Rogue's, who stood at the side watching their boss and the growling falcon wolf.

"Are you a shift of someone?" Snart asked the animal.

" _Yeah, I am a shift of someone_ ," Barry stated, stopping his snarling, getting off his chest.

"Who are you then?" Snart said, getting to his feet. Snart thanks to his shift of an Alpha wolf he can understand others while they are shifted, as long as they had a wolf in their shift and have control over their actions thanks to his alpha tone, it only did not work if someone was an Alpha as well. He never used his alpha tone in robberies, says it takes the fun out of it.

" _Not going to tell you, Snart_ ," Barry stated, knowing that he was pushing Snart's buttons.

"Who are you?!" Snart asked again, coming close to alpha tone.

" _Not going to tell you Leonard Snart_ ," Barry said, pushing his buttons again.

" _ **Shift**_!" Snart barked, his Alpha tone very present in his voice. Thanks to how he directed it at Barry, it meant that the Rogues were not affected.

" _No_ ," Barry stated simply.

All around the pair, the Rogues gasped, there was finally someone who was also an Alpha and one that would not do as instructed to save his hind. They normally would as he is a part wolf in a different Alpha wolf's territory.

Shifting into his animal shift, Snart came forwards, threatening Barry. His shift was a white and blue wolf with eagle wings spread wide, his fur shining like ice in sunlight. The two squared off, even from the distance that the Rogues where, they could see that the black one was more streamlined, not as muscular built as their boss and was also tiny in comparison to their giant-sized boss.

" _Who are you_?!" Snart growled, wanting to know who the other was, as the Alpha tone had not worked.

" _I think you know who I am_!" Barry growled.

Coming closer, so that he was whispering into Barry's ears, Snart whispered, " _then you know how important this role in this group is to me. If you don't submit, then I will lose my place_." He sounded truly upset about this. Barry knew that he worked hard to create this little pack of his.

" _Ok_ ," Barry whispered into Snart's ear, strangely his shift not caring about him agreeing to submit. " _We will have to do it though on the verge of a fight or they will suspect foul play_." Barry then added.

Walking away from each other, they started to circle, before they jumped at each other, fighting in the air before they then came to the floor. Barry took this as his signal to submit. He laid on his side, his wings tucked close to him, tail curled close. He showed his neck and underbelly, full submission. It was his shift that said to do this, Barry just went with it.

Snart walked forwards, his teeth resting on Barry's jaw, the clawed feet resting on his underbelly and wings. Barry could see out of the corner of his eye that the Rogues had all bowed down at Snart, though they had not shifted, leaving the two to communicate without having the others having a chance of listening in. Snart, after looking around the room, got off of him, sitting down next to him.

Barry slowly got up and sat facing him.

" _Who are you_?" Snart asked him.

Looking up to him, he let the lightning flow into his eyes, before answering, " _Sebastian Smythe_." Barry knew that Snart would have got the hint at the lightning and knew that he could not say his true name while there was a chance of someone understanding him.

Snart's eyes roamed over Barry's flank before he saw that it bore no mark. The eyes came back to Barry's, seemingly to say 'sorry' before he reached forwards and slashed against his flank, making Barry bear his mark.

Barry did not flinch, just took the mark, knowing that it was what was needed. He knew that Snart needed to mark him, though what it does mean is that he is part of the Rogue's pack. Funny in some sort of dry irony, the 'scarlet speedster' of Central City was part of the notorious pack of villains, the Rogues.

Both Snart and Barry tipped their heads back, howling into the air simultaneously. The rest of the rogues shifting and joining in.

The sea of grey, the black and white, yin and yang sat comfortably in the centre as they howling for freedom and the ever growth of the pack.

\---------------

Barry trotted happily into the cortex before he shifted again. He sat down in his chair, before looking over at everyone, well Cisco as he was the only one there in the cortex. He was looking over at him questionably.

"What, first time properly shifting since the end of high school." Barry shrugged.

"Nah, we are just surprised about your mood about everything that has been found out," Cisco said, scratching his head as he continued to type onto the screen.

"BARRY HENRY ALLEN!! HOW **DARE** YOU BEHAVE LIKE THAT!!"

"Behave how I was when I was broken from the bullying, mentally and physically? Where the only contact with school children was where they were bullies, so I did not know how to behave?" Barry said, his face dropping as he got to his feet.

"Barry," Iris said, warningly as she entered the room.

"Don't 'Barry' me!" Barry said, his eyes flashing slightly.

"Now why can't I?" Iris said.

Cisco felt really out of place in this family argument and quickly walked out the cortex.

"Because maybe I felt wrong about what happened. Maybe I was not in fucking control at that point!" Barry roared at her. "Maybe I wanted reassurance when this came out? I just wanted to be reassured when this came out, I wanted to feel like I was in a family, one that even though I had a dark past would still see me for who I am... Obviously, I was wrong in thinking that you would look past this and see what is now..." Barry said, looking at the pair of them before he shifted and took flight.

\-------------

Barry very quickly took to the skies, flying as quickly as his wings would allow him. He just went by instinct, not watching where he was going. Going into a power dive, Barry landed in front of Snart, who was just taking a small stroll in front of the Rogue hideout, in his shift.

" _What the_!" He shouted in surprise as he was stopped dead in his spot by a shaking Barry, shifted off course.

" _The found out about Sebastian Smythe. They... They... They are not family anymore_..." Barry stuttered out.

" _Hey hey, calm down calm down. They found out about Sebastian Smythe and you are not family anymore? Who is Sebastian Smythe, you mentioned the name before, who is he_?" Snart asked him.

" _Sebastian is me... Me during my high school years... I was not the good guy... They did not like who I was_..." Barry said, before sitting on his hind legs, looking like a dog begging, well with drooped wings anyway.

" _Surely he was not so bad_?" Snart said, mimicking that position.

" _I... I... The easiest way to explain would be this... I was the villain... I was more cold-hearted than you_..." Barry said, his face and wings dropping fully.

 _'I can't believe I am about to do this...'_ Snart thought before he used one of his front paws to lift Barry's face, before getting into a playful position, barking playfully.

Barry tipped his head to the side, eyes sparkling slightly before he yipped questionably. He looked just like an innocent pup.

Snart barked again, bouncing on his feet. He then took to the skies, waiting for Barry.

Barry finally seemed to get the idea and, pushing off from the ground with his hind feet, he launched himself quickly into the sky.

They danced around, pulling stunts around each other. They both started to climb, rising further and further in the air, twirling around each other, before they pushed away from each other, there underbellies facing the sky before they started to dive. Barry quickly took ahead, his shift and body shape meaning that he reached higher speeds faster, he yelped out in joy, loving the speed of the free fall dive. Snart was fine with hanging back, watching Barry enjoy himself.

Soon they flattened out, their wings skimming across a large lake. They stopped once they approached a tall decent building, they could see that the other wolves were watching, including the wild ones of the surroundings. Barry yipped to Snart, trying to get a message across to him. They both settled down onto two trees, both even next to each other, before, at the sound of a howl from a wolf bellow, they both leapt into the air.

Snart pulled ahead straight away, able to push his wings with more force thanks to his larger wings. Snart easily reached the top of the building before Barry, before he started the dive back down. Barry reached the top about a minute after Snart. He quickly started to dive, pulling his wings in as far as he could get them. He quickly started to whistle, reaching speeds overs could not hope to reach. What he could not see happen quick enough was Snart moving and diving in front of him. He flung his wings open to try and pull away, Snart flung his wings open, most likely on reflex of the approaching land.

Barry let out a strangled yelp before he hit Snart of the back, knocking himself from flight before tumbling off, his wing bent at an odd angle.

Seeing the odd bent wing, Barry let out a scream, well more of a high pitched bark, knowing that he was still far too high to have a chance of landing correctly.

Snart, hearing the bark, looked away from his own back and at the tumbling Barry. He quickly started to dive again, to catch up with him, before he opened his wings again, grabbing onto Barry.

He glided across the lake, before landing in front of the hideout. The others who were all stood watching them, quickly moved out of the way, letting their Alpha land.

Placing Barry on the ground, Snart landed, covering Barry's snout with his wind, before looking at his wing.

It was not broken but was clearly dislocated, it would only need popping back in place, but that would be more painful then dislocating it, which hurts a lot.

" _Sorry about this_..." Snart whispered, before he forcefully pushed on Barry's wing, popping it back in place.

Barry let out a blood-curdling scream, before burying his face into Snart's fur, shaking slightly.

Every single one of the Rogues took this as their cue to leave, walking quite quickly towards the hideout, not looking back at what happened once.

Snart cooed at Barry softly, covering him with his wing further. His shift was howling at him angrily for hurting the Pup. " _Hey hey, Pup, I'm sorry, but for your wing to heal properly, I had to do that,_ " Snart cooed to him.

Barry stopped burying his face into Snart's fur and instead looked at him with his eyes wide and ears pointed in interest. Snart's shift was just repeating sweet innocent little puppy in Snart's head the whole time. " _Pup_?" Barry asked him, tipping his head to the right, his big eyes widening in wonder. The chant in Snart's head increase in volume.

" _Yes Pup, you are acting like a - and I quote - '_ _sweet innocent little puppy'_ _and you have been named 'Pup' by my shift_ ," Snart explained softly.

Barry yelped before he trotted off towards the hideout, tail wagging like an excited Flash puppy. He still held his wing softly, but other than that did not seem fazed by the pain he had just been in.

Snart shook his head before he padded in after Barry. He continued to be surprised about the supposed Alpha in front of him and the fact that this _'Alpha'_ was, in fact, the Flash as well.

\----------------------

Snart stood in front of all the Rogues, fully shifted in his human form, as were the others. Barry was curled up asleep in some tire in the other room.

"Do you guys understand? You are to look after him... He... He has had a rough life and this has caused an impact on his shift. Subsequently, my shift has asked to warn you all this, if you dare to hurt the Pup, hell will look soft and fluffy. He has become overly attached towards him, so will protect him at any cost. You have been warned and you will be looking after him, is that understood?" Snart said coldly at each and every one of them.

They all nodded their heads, agreeing to what Snart had said before they dispersed into what they were doing before.

"Also, I will be gone for a while, don't disturb him or even touch that tire, he has... Claimed it as his space." Snart said before he shifted and jumped out the window and taking flight into the sky.

\---------------------------

 **"TEAM FLASH!!!"** Snart roared into the air as he landed in a random street. He had quickly shifted mid-air, landing fully clothed in his Captain Cold gear.

The team and the rest of the group breached in about ten minutes later, but by then, there was already a crowd forming, Snart was fine with the crowd, it meant that others were there to hear what he has to say. The news 'copter was in the air, circling him, filming his every move. The TV store showed that it was being streamed on live TV.

 _'Perfect!'_ Snart thought to himself.

"What do you want cold?!" Cisco said as they all gathered facing him.

"I want to know why you fucking treated him like that! He looked, wanted reassurance and you shoved it straight back in his face! He looked up to every one of you, he may have been the city's hero, but you were the hero in his eyes! You all betrayed this when you forgot everything he has done because of his past life. A past life that was caused because of bullying influence for shit's sake! I don't know how you can call yourself the good guys when you can not even treat your own correct. You are not heroes... Only foxes in sheepskins... You don't deserve the privilege to know him!" Snart shouted at them, his body giving off waves of powerful anger.

"How do you know anything about him!" Joe shouted.

"BECAUSE THE PUP CAME TO ME FOR HELP!! TO GET AWAY FROM ALL OF YOU!!" Snart screamed, losing all self-control because of his anger. "He came to us when he was at his weakest... He does not see you, any of you, like family or friends anymore... He would rather be with the pack." Snart said, barely able to keep his voice down.

Everyone seemed frozen at what he said, his words hitting harsher, harder and colder than even the cold gun or an ice storm.

"I hope you got what you want..." Snart whispered before he shifted and took to the skies.

No one bothered to go after them as they all just stared and filmed the _'heroes'_. They had been able to piece together what Captain Cold had said. The Flash was verbally mistreated by Team Flash and his family, so sought refuge in the Rogues. Soon most people were shouting a range of different things at the group. None where nice, they were all about how bad they were for doing that to the Flash.

\------------------

Snart landed again before stormed into the hideout. All the Rogues parted ways when they saw him coming, knowing better than to get in his way when he was angry. He was fuming. He was making his way towards his desk before he swung around and bound out the door before taking flight towards the forest. He flew around for a bit before he spotted a herd of deer. Going after the largest one, Snart dived down, snapping its neck, before he flew up into the air with it in his jaw.

\------------------------

Snart walked over to Barry's tire, where Barry was still fast asleep, before he released the deer from his jaw, whispering a soft, " _Pup_?"

A set of ears perked up over the rim of the tire before the rest of the head followed as Barry stuck his snouted head over the rim of his tire.

Snart pointed towards the deer with his snout, before he whispered softly to Barry, " _I thought that you may be hungry, you know, being a speedster and all_."

Just at that last comment, Barry's stomach let out a loud growl, causing him to blush scarlet, even though it could not be seen thanks to his thick fur. Barry could see that the Rogues that were in the room were highly confused, the deer was about three times his size really, they thought that he did not need even close to how much was there. Oh, how Barry was about to prove them wrong. Barry leapt out of the tire, before, after seeking reassurance from Snart, he dug into the deer, eating like it was his last meal, while also eating it delicately and elegantly at the same time, it was remarkable really. Barry quickly - I mean quickly, it was like, under five minutes - finished the whole of the deer except for one of the legs, which he pushed towards Snart, as he had hunted the deer.

Snart took it with gratitude only coming through practised grace, before he too ate the meal quickly. The Rogues had got bored at this point and had turned away to do whatever they were doing. " _You can go back to your tire if you want Pup_ ," Snart said softly. Snart realised that he was being very soft around him, treating him like he may break in his hands, though, really, he could and has, so Snart was not going to take any risks.

" _Nah, I'm fine with following you around_ ," Barry said shrugging.

Snart looked at him questionably, before he too shrugged. Snart shifted before he started to walk towards his desk, Barry walking closely on his heels.

\---------------------

"When will the two of them realise?!!" One of the Rogues shouted in frustration.

It had been over half a year since Barry had joined the Rogues, the others knew who he was, but they were all fine with him. Admittedly, he had grown on all of them.

"I know! It is so obvious!" Another shouted in annoyance.

All the Rogues were in a circle together, Barry and Snart were out for the day and the rest were left to do what they wanted to, so obviously they had a meeting on how oblivious the pair are.

"You never get one without the other!" Another shouted onto the mix.

"I think it may partly be their shifts causing this... Think about it, when you find the one, you know, your shift screams it at you. I don't think their shifts have fully registered it, it is simple to see that they are made for each other, no one can deny it. Like they all say, cold and speed are opposites and opposites attract. Their shifts may also be wanting to watch their actions as they slowly come together. It really could be anything, but we all agree on this though. They are mates." One of the newer Rogues said. He used to work as an intelligence _'knower'_ at the shift-knowledge centre. He was not allowed to go out as he is most wanted thanks to the knowledge that he holds.

"Well, for one thing, they should come together, just, don't be so fast about it. Let it build over time. Relationships built over time always last the longest and are always the strongest." Another added.

"So, it is settled, they will be coming together!" They shouted into the air, raising their fists as one.

\-------------

Barry, even over the months, continued to be the Flash, did not stop the Rogues... Unless they went crazy with what they did that is... But other than that, he still went and stopped the others and kept the city fine from crime. The city still needed its hero.

His shift had increased in proportion, but it was still classified as a small shift. But that would be because he was almost always as that shift for ages. He was about as long as Snart now and could hold his own in a race as well. The Rogues had fun training him. Having to be trained for running, that is just so iconic seeing as his hero side is known for running.

He was currently out facing a new criminal, they were new to the area, but they did do some research, so new what to do to slow him down. They were using ice as there defence, but thanks to some of the training from the Rogues, Barry could get right over it quickly. Soon, they had subzero buckets of ice and water being dumped on him. It did not stop Barry, but one thing is for certain, Barry hated being wet.

This went on and on, the criminal was just stood there, the jewels in hand. I think they wanted to watch Flash set off every one of them.

Captain Cold was watching from the background and was easily becoming more and more and more annoyed at all the traps Flash was having to go through. Finally having enough after the twelfth ice bucket, CC stepped forwards and iced the rest of the traps.

"Don't you know, cold is my thing?" CC said walking towards the criminal. He had the cold gun trained on him.

"You ready, Cold?" Flash asked CC. A little lightning trailing up his arm.

"You like ice so much..." CC started.

"...how about your own icy place?" Flash finished before he started to run around in a circle.

CC fired a beam of ice as Flash shot a spear of lightning. The two attacks wrapped around each other, before they built up a box around the criminal. The lightning ran around in the ice, keeping it electrocuted and preventing the criminal from losing the space they have inside the box.

\------------

Barry had kept up appearances at the CCPD, we except for the fact that he was not turning up late, he was being woken up around six every morning for a pack run. Sometimes he would turn up in his shift, this was how the first occasion went on.

~

He walked into the CCPD, softly padding towards the stairs.

"Um, hello, who are you?" One of the officers asked, stopping him.

Looking up at him, seeing out of the corner of his eyes that everyone was watching, so they knew who was the owner of this 'impossible' shift. Meeting his eye, Barry shifted, making sure to make it dramatic as it could be. As Barry fully shifted, he could hear the small gasps around the room. Last, the CCPD had heard he had no shift. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to head up to work," Barry stated.

"Yeah, of course." The officer said, moving out of the way.

Barry shifted again before he continued towards his lab as nothing had happened.

"Ok, when did he have a shift?" The officer asked.

"Don't know..." Many people replied in return.

\------------

A few more months had passed and suddenly everyone was woken up at three o'clock in the morning by the smell of someone in heat. They all took that as their time to leave, in heat, the shifter can act very different.

Soon, Snart walked out of the building, in his human form, holding a wolf shifted Barry in this arms. He had his arm around his chest and his other hand holding his snout. Everyone realised that it was Barry who was in heat. It was evident that there was a bit of a fight if shown by all the scratches on Snart's arms, but it also seemed that after Barry was grabbed like that, he had calmed down. Snart marched over to the lake, which stayed as icy cold as it was in the winter for such occasions before he threw Barry in.

Barry yelped out as the cold water hit his fur before he quickly zoomed out of the water, he was quickly seen curled up, glaring at the water, on Snart's shoulders.

Sighing, Snart told Barry, "trust me, the icy water will help."

As Barry continued to grab onto his shoulders, Snart saw no better way to get him in then to jump in. Grabbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, Snart started to run, before he quickly dived into the water, coming back up a few seconds later. Barry quickly came to the surface next to him, floating there, glaring at everything that he could see.

As Barry was in there for the few seconds, he realised that it was actually quite refreshing to what he was feeling before. Seeing Snart sit down on a rock in the water, knowing that Barry may make a break for it and that he is quite used to the cold, Barry swam over to him, resting his head on Snart's chest.

The two sat in there for quite a few hours, Snart just rubbing Barry behind the ears as he dozed. The two were prepared to have to do this for at least a few days, but, thanks to Barry's super healing a speed, his heat had vanished before lunch. The pair were able to get out of the water and get changed into something warm.

\---------------

From this little incident, the pair of them were even more inseparable. If Flash made an appearance, Captain Cold made an appearance. Soon, it seemed like the whole of Central City, as well as quite a few other places, knew there was something going on between them. Well, all except the pair themselves.

Soon, all the newspapers were publishing headings called _'ColdFlash'_ , which seemed to be the name between the pair. All the Rogues were hitting their heads on the walls. Even the outside world had seen it and the pair did not!

\----------------

"Hey, Len? What is _'ColdFlash'_?" Barry asked Snart suddenly, a newspaper in his hands.

"I don't know, what does it say it is about?" Snart questioned, coming to sit by Barry.

As Barry quickly read through it, his face became redder and redder.

"Its nothing!" Barry quickly said, before getting out of his chair, shifting, holding the paper in his jaw before he flew out of the room, a confused Snart on his tail.

\-----------

A few years later, Snart came out to the whole group that Barry is his consort and his beta and was to be respected as such.

Yeah, let's just say that there was a large celebration that night in town as the Rogues partied about the pair finally coming together.

**5877**


	15. A day in a night of singing and dancing

"Hey, Barry?" Cisco asked, dragging out the 'Barry'.

Having been put in a bad mood that morning by not getting any coffee and his eggs being burnt but having to eat them anyway. Barry looked at Cisco, his eyes narrowed in warning, "what have you done and what do you want?" 

"Barry, what movies do you like? I'm bored so I want to watch something." Cisco questioned dragging the name again.

"You are asking me why? Surely you know what you like?" Barry said, well snapped slightly.

"Yeah... But what do you like? You never seemed to watch anything! Never truly like what we put on!" Cisco said, shooting upright in his chair.

"You want to know what I like because you have never seen anything I seem to like? That would only be because you all have terrible taste." Barry said, his face showing his annoyance.

"But Barry, what is your taste then?" Cisco whined.

"Musicals," Barry stated simply, raising a daring eyebrow.

"MUSICALS?!!" Cisco shouted.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Barry said, rising to his feet, knowing that if Cisco does not stop soon, Sebastian will be coming out to play.

"Just never thought you to be a musical type of person." Cisco shrugged, backing down slightly when Barry rose to his feet.

"Thought me to like action? To like hero movies?" Barry asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well... Yeah?" Cisco said, failing for words slightly.

"No. If it was to be a movie like that? It would a villain movie. Villains are so much cooler." Barry smirked, enjoying the look that crossed over Cisco highly confused face.

"But, you are a hero?" Cisco asked, confused.

"Yeah, I am a hero now, but heroes may win the fight, but villains win the fight," Barry stated, shrugging his shoulders as his smirk widened.

"Ok, that is a proven point. Guess we will have to ask H.R." Cisco said.

"Ask H.R what?" H.R asked, walking into the room. "Oh, there is an army person approaching and there is a robbery down the road." H.R then added.

"On it." Barry nodded, before he zoomed off, suited up, to stop the robbery. Barry was back quite quickly and had returned the suit before he made himself a drink in the temporary kitchen they have. Barry was never at the beginning of a meeting like this, joining randomly through it.

"Hello? I am looking for one 'Cisco'? Helps the Flash?" The military person asked when he walked into the cortex.

"I would be Cisco and this is H.R. He helps a bit with the team as well," Cisco said greeting the man and pointing out H.R.

"I am Major Hunter Clarington." The military person said.

A few minutes later Barry walked in and stopped in his tracks by seeing Hunter in the room.

"Oh, Major Clarington, this is..." Cisco started, introducing Barry.

"Captain Sexy," Hunter said, bowing to Barry, straight-faced.

"Major Hotness," Barry said, bowing back, equally as straight-faced.

Cisco and H.R, Catlin as well as she had walked in after Barry, all had major 'WTF!' expressions covering their faces at this little interaction.

The two stared at each other before they both simultaneously burst out laughing, hugging each other.

"Man Bassy, where did you go?!" Hunter said as the two calmed down.

"Why, missed me in bed?" Barry smirked cockily, slipping into Sebastian.

"No one was quite as flexible as you," Hunter replied.

"You know that no one would fit that except me," Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, you were an asshole, but you could fit in different places in different ways that none of us could have dreamt off," Hunter said, his eyes gleaming. 

"Good to know you have been thinking about my ass, been thinking about yours as well," Sebastian replied, smirking predatorily.

At this point, Cisco could not stop himself. He let out a strangled noise, grabbing the pair's attention to the creeped-out group.

"Oh, Sebastian here shared a room with me in high school. We used to train together. I'm straight, he is gay, nothing happened." Hunter said, draping his hand over Sebastian's shoulders.

"Wait? Sebastian? Gay?" Cisco asked, confused.

"Train?" Catlin asked.

"High school you say?" H.R. asked.

'Creep...' Barry thought to H.R's question.

"Well, yeah, everyone knows Sebastian and they all knew that he was the Captain of the Lacrosse team and the Warblers. They all also know that he is gay. How don't you guess know this? He has a huge reputation. Does that not continue here? Though you should have realised as he flirts with everything surely?" Hunter questioned.

"No, we know him as Barry. Flirting? Man, he can't flirt to save his life, well, that is what we thought so." Cisco stated.

"Yeah, we know him as Barry," Catlin added.

"Well, I am Sebastian and I am Barry," Barry said, Sebastian standing aside briefly. "Now, what are you down here for Hunt?" 

"Oh, I just got asked to check to see whether Cisco was still apart of team Flash," Hunter replied.

"May this not sound rude, but, why are you the one to see?" H.R. asked.

"Because I volunteered. I saw an image of the Flash and recognised the person straight away. I could never forget the shape of Sebastian Smythe. Well, Ohio can't either. Nor France. They still have your largest billboard up." Hunter replied.

"Oh, thought that would be long gone," Barry said surprised.

"They wanted to keep their French Model." Hunter shrugged.

Sebastian was back in a flash. "Why, I can't blame them. Who would not want to look at the easily the sexiest French model going." Sebastian replied, smirking wildly.

"'Sexiest French model'?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, took up a job in modelling over one summer. I was bored." Sebastian smirked.

"You got bored, so took up modelling?" Catlin asked, just to clarify.

"Yep!" Barry replied.

"Well, will you be going then?" Barry turned and asked Hunter.

"Well, they don't expect me back to tomorrow, so I have some free time," Hunter replied.

"Then you can join us for a movie then!" Cisco shouted. "What movies do you like?" 

"Musicals. Practically grew up in one." Hunter replied, smirking at Barry.

"What! Oh, come on! Seriously! Now you will be telling me you prefer villain movies to hero movies?!" Cisco shouted in annoyance.

"Well yeah, you would be stupid with our pasts not to!" Hunter replied.

"What you mean by that?" H.R. asked.

"I was not always the hero, is what he is saying," Sebastian smirked.

"So, you both were neutral?" Cisco asked.

"No... What they are saying, Cisco, is that the two of them were the Villains..." Catlin stated.

"Well done, someone has logical thinking," Hunter said.

"You would not believe that these people are meant to be some of the smartest," Sebastian stated.

"I thought you hated hanging around with that lot?" Hunter asked.

"Nah, here I am one of them. I was not joking in the leavers' speech." Barry stated to Hunter, flicking between Sebastian and Barry at tremendous speeds.

"So, Miraculous 2 then?" Hunter and Sebastian asked simultaneously. 

\-----------

The rest of the evening was spent with Sebastian and Hunter resisting each word in turn. Yeah, everyone else felt so annoyed with the world that when it ended they all headed to bed.

1213


	16. Kara is Marley

Kara remembered, she remembered when she went to Earth one in High School. She remembers the Glee clubs. She remembers not wanting to be a part of the 'heroes'. She remembers all of that.

Most of all, something she only remembered not too long ago. She remembers a man, someone who was well known. She remembers Sebastian Smythe. Then she remembered Barry Allen, the Flash and how similar they look. 

She thinks it is time that Marley Rose makes an appearance again.

\------------

"Hey, Alex? You still have the breach thing?" Kara asked her adoptive sister.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked back.

"I need to pay a quick visit to Earth one," Kara replied.

"Yeah, let me just grab it." She said, walking out of the room. She walked back in a few minutes later with it in her hands. "Here you go," Alex said, passing it to her.

"Thanks," Kara said before she opened the breach and headed through. 

\------------------

Cisco was just working on the Flash suit when an alert rang through the building. Glancing quickly at the screen, he saw that it was a breach alert, so, heading down to were it was arriving, he went to go check it out. 

When he got there, he saw Kara stepping out, overtaking his deep lung-fulls of air. "I need to get fitter..." He said as he got some control over his breathing. "Hey Kara, what are you here for?" 

"Is Barry here? I have something to say to him." Kara said, glancing around the room.

"I can get him here for you," Cisco said before he sent out a message to him. Thus causing him to arrive a few moments later.

"Barry Allen, I will be having a talk with you about something are you are not to even try to run away or I will hunt. you. down!" Kara said to Barry.

"Oh, will you now?" Barry smirked, knowing that she has remembered her past again.

"Oh, don't you be all smirking now! I want to know the reason why you were like that?!" Kara said into his face.

"By having mental scars from the bullies and watching my mother be murdered in front of me, then my father arrested for her death?!" Barry exclaimed, Sebastian coming through.

"That does not explain why you behaved like that!!! All those lives you ruined! What was it for?! To prove that you can stand up for yourself and was not a crazy teen who only talks about a 'man in yellow'?!! You nearly blind someone then mad another try to take their life! What was that all for?!! Want to prove to everyone that you have crazed DNA in your blood?!" Kara shouted, some Marley coming into play. 

"To prove that you don't take what's mine!! I was the one that was always around with him! Flirting with him at every point! I was the one that wanted him from the start!! Not Lady Hummel!! He did not want him!! That is all Blaine fucking talked about!!! That and the stupid heroes your school had!" Sebastian roared at Kara. 

"You were just so caught up being the crime boss that you could not see what you were doing!! You just wanted to be with your villains!" Marley said, her eyes tear-swollen.

"I could see and I couldn't care less! I had the power! I had the control!" Sebastian said, quite forgetting that Cisco was still in the room.

"This is why you had no friends because you spat and tour at everything they have!!" Marley shouted.

"Oh, like your wealth? Wait... You had no wealth! Your mother hand-made your skirt, just so that you could get into that bullshit glee club!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Tears sprung to Marley's eyes at the mentioned at this. "Just because you were a Smythe, Sebastian! Does not mean that you get to flash your wealth around!" She said to him, her feelings wrapping around her.

"Oh, Marley Rose. I know oh so well that I can flash it around. Is that not who I am?" Sebastian said calmly, his smirk wide across his face. He tapped into his speed, the lightning filling his eyes, sparking around his body.

"You are a sick man, Sebastian!" Marley said in disgust.

"I know it and I love it," Barry smirked.

Marley flew out of the room, fighting back her tears. She knew that if she was to bring Sebastian up, that the man himself would make a biting recurrence. She knew that he would be more bite than bark. 

\--------------

She landed down in the Ohio park that she used to frequent when she went to high school. The new directions went here a few times as well. She knew that coming here would cause trouble, just, so much more than she thought. 

"Marley?" She heard someone whisper in surprise.

Turning around, she saw a group she had never dreamt of meeting again. The New Directions were facing her. 

"H...hey?" She whispered shyly, waving her hand tentatively.

"Marley!" They all shouted, grabbing her into a hug. 

"How have you been?" Blaine asked her.

"Oh, you know, super and all." She laughed. 

\--------------

When Kara finally arrived back on her Earth, she was shattered. All the mixed emotions messing with her head. 

"Hey, Kara... Wow... You look tired. What did you do on Earth one?" Alex asked her. 

"Oh, you know... Caught up with some old friends. Then pissed off an old enemy and new friend. Who has powers since the time he was an enemy of mine." Kara sighed. 

"Who is he?" Alex asked, looking interested at who Kara had pissed off. 

"Sebastian Smythe. Or as you would know him as, Barry Allen." Kara sighed again.

"Now, why would he be so bad. Barry is a nice person, he is even a hero!" Alex said, dragging the attention of Winn. 

"He is no hero, not after what he has done..." Kara whispered darkly before she flew out of the room. 

\-------------

Looking up at her ceiling, Kara thought over what had happened over the day. She messed everything up so much. If she had just been more sensible. Let Barry explain. Then all this could have been avoided. Though, she did catch up with her old group again. 

Guess all dark clouds can have a silver lining. She would not be who she is today without the fact of her life as Marley Rose.

1076


	17. Stand even if you can't

They all remembered that day. The day Eddie's spine was snapped. He was left paralysed from the waist down. Barry blamed himself, he should have been faster, he should have been able to prevent it from happening. Everyone else knew it was not, Eddie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Today was Eddie's birthday party, they were all going and, thanks to when he was in the hospital, he has a _thing_ for Glee groups. They all knew, except Eddie, that they had invited the 2013 Warblers. They were touched by what had happened to him and said that they would perform a song live for him.

To Barry, this felt huge. He could make it up to Eddie, to come out as the Captain, to come out as Sebastian Smythe. But that also meant that he would have to come out to his friends and family. Though even if he decides against it, there was a chance that the Warblers themselves would out him anyway, then they would all feel lied too and kept in the dark. It was decided, he would come out.

\-----------

Barry had kept all the correct clothing with him all night, just waiting to put his jacket on.

"Ok Eddie, we have one last surprise for you. We made a few phone calls and we got a group of people in for you. I present to you, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Iris said to Eddie, just as the group walked through the door.

His eyes glanced over the lot before he whispered to himself, "one is missing..."

Walking forwards, his jacket in place, Barry came into view, "that is where I come in."

Everyone's head flicked to him. Team Flash and co looked at him in confusion, while Eddie and the Warblers all looked at him in amazement.

" **BASSY**!!" The Warblers screamed.

" **CAPTAIN SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**!!" Eddie screamed.

" **BARRY**?!" The rest screamed.

Open his arms wide, he allowed his classic smirk to grace his face. "Oh, that is me!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, you are Barry Allen as well as Sebastian Smythe?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, I am the one and only Sebastian Smythe and the one and only Barry Allen. I am the two worlds that face you." Barry smirked.

"Well then, I guess we are all here!" The Warblers shouted out in joy.

"I think we need to make a stand of how we roll as Warblers, don't you?" Barry said, smirking wildly at the Warblers.

"Oh, absolutely positive!" They all replied in sync.

Everyone got into place, Barry falling into Sebastian and for once, not feeling bad about it.

**Come on, stand, up again**   
**Stand, you're gonna run again**

**Don't give up**  
 **You're gonna see tomorrow**  
 **That you'll be on your feet again**  
 **Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over**  
 **But you will see who are your friends**

_(Ooooo!)_

**Come on, stand, up again**   
**Come on, stand**   
**Stand, you're gonna run again**

**You have the power to face your demons**   
**No matter how they go at times**   
**And rid yourself of your fear and weakness**   
**So you can start to live your life**

**Come on, stand,**

_(_ _Come on baby!)_

**up again**

_(Stand yeah!)_

**Come on, stand** , 

_(You can make it!)_

**Stand, you're gonna run again**

**Pick up your will**  
 **And put on your face**  
 **If you need to, just take my hand**

**(Take my hand)**

**It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate**   
**Just get up and say "Yes, I can"**

_Come on, stand_ , 

**(Come on baby!)**

_up again_

**(Stand yeah!)**

_Come on, stand,_

**(Come on you can make it!)**

_Stand,_ _ **you're gonna run again**_."

They were all left panting with wild smiles - smirks for Bassy - spread across their faces.

"So, Eddie, how was that?" All the Warblers, including Bassy, said as they crouched in front of him.

"That was amazing, thank you all so much for this!" Eddie said, his face glowing.

"It is always a pleasure to perform for someone, especially someone who won't give up. Now, how did you manage to reel in our wayward Captain?" The Warblers asked.

"We honestly had no idea that your Captain had been with us. We only knew him as Barry Allen since very little. We never expected that it could be your Captain. Hey, why did you become Sebastian?" Eddie asked.

"I was bullied badly, but this is a story for another time, so I was shipped off to my uncle. There I became Sebastian Smythe that is so well-known." Barry said, his Sebastian side fading.

The rest of the evening was spent having some drinks with the Warblers and just having small chats between each other. It was a truly wonderful ending to the party.

\-------------

As Barry walked away from the counter with an Iced Flash in hand, he was bombarded by the Warblers.

"Come on! We knew we would find you in here. Let's talk! You are explaining why you became who we know!" They shouted.

"Alright, come on. Let's head to my work so that I am not told off, then we can talk." Barry said.

"Who were you first though?" One asked him as they walked.

"I was born Bartholomew Henry Allen, as a young boy, I watched my mother be killed by the impossible. My father was then locked away for her death. Because I was the son of the man who _'killed'_ his wife, I was outcasted and bullied. When this caused me to be hospitalised, I was sent to live with my uncle." Barry said before he started to sink into Sebastian, his smirk appearing moments before they walked into the CCPD. "There, in Paris, I became who you knew me as. Cooper could not speak a bit of French, so I stood in. I became cocky, the take no shit person that you know me as."

Sebastian spoke that sentence just as the Captain walked up to the group.

"Allen! What do you call this?!" He shouted at him.

"Not being in people's faces?" Sebastian smirked.

"This is no time to be messing about!" The Captain shouted.

"Oh, but I thought it was. Sorry me, what I meant was that I was communicating with some friends. You know, having a bit of a life outside of work." Sebastian smirked.

"What has got into you?!" The Captain asked.

"Why, he is only going back on his school years. Catching up with some friends after Eddie's birthday party." One of the Warblers said.

"The paralysed Eddie that is really into Glee clubs Eddie?" The Captain asked.

"Well, yeah. Why else would we be there? We are a Glee club. A quite famous one at that." The Warblers said.

"What are you, the Warblers or something?" The Captain asked, not expecting their next answer.

"Yes." Every single one of them replied, including Sebastian.

"This man that you are shouting at is actually our Captain. Sebastian Smythe. So, if you would, can you let us through." One of the Warblers said.

"I can't allow you through." The Captain stated.

"Now, why's that?" The Warblers and Sebastian asked.

"Surely you want me to work? But now you are preventing that _Captain_. You won't want to know some of the reasons why 'Sebastian Smythe' is so famous in France and Ohio. Trust me, you won't like it." Sebastian purred, smirking like the joker.

"Barry Allen would not hurt a fly." The Captain said.

"Barry Allen is not facing you right now," Sebastian smirked, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Alright, you can all go through this once, but this will not be the end of it." The Captain warned.

"Would not expect otherwise," Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian led the group through all the watching officers up towards his lab. When they got there, Sebastian spun in a circle, showing everyone his workspace.

"This is where you work Bassy?" One asked.

"Yeah, this whole loft is mine. I am the best CSI that they have." Barry said, flicking away from being Sebastian.

"Alright. You know how you said how you were bullied. Why did you become the bully?" One Warbler asked.

"Because I did not realise until it was too late. I had shut myself off so that I possessed no weaknesses. In doing that, I became cold-hearted and became a bully." Barry sighed.

"So, to save yourself pain, you lost all relations to what could cause you pain?" They asked.

"Yeah," Barry sighed before he got on with work, answering questions here and there.

**1395**


	18. Your knees please

Barry walked into Jitters, heading towards the counter. He ordered himself an iced flash before he started to walk towards STAR Labs. The CCPD still don't have a new building after the old one got burnt down, so he was out of work. He did not really feel the need to rush, surprising I know, everyone seemed to be on break and Captain Cold's theft won't be till Friday, so he did not have to worry about that either. Overall, he had some time to spend to himself and he liked the sound of that. 

"Hey, twink!"

"Hey, Scarlet!" 

Two people's voices called out simultaneously. The first voice turned out to be Santana, the other, Leonard. Barry easily felt his lives smash together. 

"Hey, Sha-queer-a." Sebastian drawled, as Barry was shoved to the corner of his mind. "Hey, Frosty." Sebastian then smirked to Snart. 

Santana seemed to be holding back a smirk, obviously happy to see that he had not lost himself completely. Snart seemed to be a little thrown by how he had replied, but covered it quite well. Sebastian was impressed.

"I thought that the meerkat was gone for good?" She asked him, her smirk starting to tug at the tips of her straight lipped mouth. 

"Oh, he's never gone. Especially while you still walk this Earth, Satan. Now, you going to explain why you are down here, ruining my day?" Sebastian replied. 

"Oh, I could be asking the same for you Twink," Satan replied. God how Sebastian disliked her. 

"I live and work here. Now, are you going to let me through or am I going to have to throw my perfectly good iced flash all over your pretty little head? Don't worry, there is no rock salt here. Can't risk damaging your perfect image." Sebastian smirked, heavy sarcasm in play, causing Frosty's eyes to widen. 

"Seems like you really can't change then, can you?" Satan said before she walked away, obviously in a huff. 

Sebastian dragged the frozen Frosty to a dark alleyway before flashing the pair of them away to STAR Labs.

\----------------

Sebastian deposited Frosty into one of the available chairs in the cortex, before leaning back casually in his chair. "I think I broke him." Sebastian shrugged, smirking slightly as he pointed over at the still frozen Snart. 

Everyone seemed to jump about a mile in the air as their brains fully registered what had just happened. They glanced between Sebastian and Captain Cold who seemed to have frozen solid in shock of something, apparently because of Sebastian, well Barry as that is who they knew him as. 

"No one going to answer, all going to look like you have seen a ghost? Need I put something up for you to see?" Sebastian asked, before rolling his eyes when he got no answer. He pulled out his phone, typing a few different things on it, before, smirking at everyone, he tapped it making every screen in the whole room showing the same message. 

'Answers start when mouths open.'

The result was almost instantaneous. Snart snapped out of his frozen state, his eyes shooting straight over to Sebastian's. The others shook themselves slightly, their mouths closed if they had previously been open before they too looked directly at Sebastian. Though they never did seem to reach his own. 

"What is going on with you Scarlet?!" Snart said, jumping to his feet. 

"Yeah, you better explain Barry Henry Allen. Where did all this come from?" Iris said, acting like an overprotective sister. The thought made Sebastian want to throw up. 

"Not my name..." Sebastian drawled before he too got to his feet. 

Snart marched right up to Sebastian, their eyes lying at the same height. The two stared at each other for the briefest of seconds before Snart said, "I don't care who you are! But you certainly are not Scarlet. Now would you be polite enough to leave him alone! " 

"Hm..." Sebastian started. Pretending that he was looking for an answer. "How about... No. My whole name is Barry Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen. I am Sebastian Smythe. I am Barry Allen. I am The Flash. All three, all so far apart for each other, are the same person. Sebastian Smythe, the well-known villain from Dalton Academy. Barry Allen, CSI for the CCPD. The Flash, resident hero of Central City. They are all the same person. Barry Allen is just remembering who he really is, who he feels best as being. He is remembering what it is like to be Sebastian Smythe. A name who people would fear. He is sitting back, letting me, Sebastian Smythe, take over, letting the true him come to the surface, as he easily slipped back when She-queer-a appeared to ruin his day... And must I say, he is rather enjoying this." Sebastian smirked. He raised himself to his full height, easily toppling Snart's height. 

Sebastian could see that, out of the corner of his eye, everyone was thrown by what he had just said. He was focusing in on Snart, reading his emotions. The icy blue eyes flashed with different emotions. Suddenly, they opened with recognition and fear, as Snart dropped to his knees, his head low. 

Sebastian could hear the gasps from the others, but he quickly pushed their reactions aside as he addressed them, pointing to Snart. "See, someone knows their place." He said, his eyes glinting darkly. 

Everyone seemed to freeze at what he has said, until one of them showed Sebastian that they have even the smallest of brains, leaving the others to follow their lead. Catlin dropped to her knees, Killer Frost appearing as she went down on her knees.

Sebastian smirked before he grabbed Leonard on the arm, flashing out, but not before gripping Killer Frost in his other hand. 

\----------

He skidded to a stop, depositing the two on the floor leaving to two to get up from their mess on the ground. Looking out at the abandoned buildings. "ROGUES!!!" Sebastian bellowed, growling, into the air.

Soon, all the Rogues appeared from the different buildings, keeping an eye on him, but not really approaching, leaving a semi-circle of space in front of him. 

As Snart and Killer Frost got fully up, he glared at the two of them, such hate and anger fueling it. The two quickly dropped to their knees again, heads hung low. He smirked at the reaction that the Rogues had. Their eyes were wide open as they saw their boss on his knees for the man that faced him, as well as Killer Frost, someone known to never show such respect to, even if they are her boss. 

"Well then, guess a little introduction is needed. Now, don't be alarmed, but. I was The Flash. I used to be the person that put you all behind bars. But no more, I have decided," Sebastian started, chuckling slightly as he looked at each of them with his signature smirk, "that I am to go back down this path. That I was to become who faces you again. Captain Cold here knows who I am, Killer Frost knows who I am. Can you guess? No, want to leave it to me. Don't want you to have to dust off the old clogs in your head. I am... Sebastian Smythe. Yes, I know that you may not believe me, that Sebastian had gone off the grid. Well, who else could bring these two to their knees? Only me, only Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian looked over at everyone, his eyes glinting darkly. "Now I have control of all you. You are all under my control." He whispered darkly to everyone.

Even though he said it so quietly, everyone heard, their ears capturing the words he whispered darkly to everyone. They all knew what this meant, but they also knew what it meant if they were to abandon him, they would be traitors. Sebastian hates traitors. They all too got to their knees, bowing their heads at him. 

Sebastian looked over the group. Oh, how he loved being a crime boss... Lord even!

1350


	19. Stand even if you can't (extended)

They all remembered that day. The day Eddie's spine was snapped. He was left paralysed from the waist down. Barry blamed himself, he should have been faster, he should have been able to prevent it from happening. Everyone else knew it was not, Eddie was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Today was Eddie's birthday party, they were all going and, thanks to when he was in the hospital, he has a thing for Glee groups. They all knew, except Eddie, that they had invited the 2013 Warblers. They were touched by what had happened to him and said that they would perform a song live for him.

To Barry, this felt huge. He could make it up to Eddie, to come out as the Captain, to come out as Sebastian Smythe. But that also meant that he would have to come out to his friends and family. Though even if he decides against it, there was a chance that the Warblers themselves would out him anyway, then they would all feel lied too and kept in the dark. It was decided, he would come out.

\-----------

Barry had kept all the correct clothing with him all night, just waiting to put his jacket on.

"Ok Eddie, we have one last surprise for you. We made a few phone calls and we got a group of people in for you. I present to you, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" Iris said to Eddie, just as the group walked through the door.

His eyes glanced over the lot before he whispered to himself, "one is missing..."

Walking forwards, his jacket in place, Barry came into view, "that is where I come in."

Everyone's head flicked to him. Team Flash and co looked at him in confusion, while Eddie and the Warblers all looked at him in amazement.

" **BASSY**!!" The Warblers screamed.

" **CAPTAIN SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**!!" Eddie screamed.

" **BARRY**?!" The rest screamed.

Open his arms wide, he allowed his classic smirk to grace his face. "Oh, that is me!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, you are Barry Allen as well as Sebastian Smythe?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, I am the one and only Sebastian Smythe and the one and only Barry Allen. I am the two worlds that face you." Barry smirked.

"Well then, I guess we are all here!" The Warblers shouted out in joy.

"I think we need to make a _stand_ of how we roll as Warblers, don't you?" Barry said, smirking wildly at the Warblers.

"Oh, absolutely positive!" They all replied in sync.

Everyone got into place, Barry falling into Sebastian and for once, not feeling bad about it.

**Come on,** **_stand_ ** **, up** **_again_ **   
**Stand, you're gonna run** **_again_ **

**Don't give up**  
 **You're gonna see tomorrow**  
 **That you'll be on your feet again**  
 **Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over**  
 **But you will see who are your friends**

_(Ooooo!)_

**Come on,** **_stand_ ** **, up** **_again_ **   
**Come on,** **_stand_ **   
**_Stand_ ** **, you're gonna run** **_again_ **

**You have the power to face your demons**   
**No matter how they go at times**   
**And rid yourself of your fear and weakness**   
**So you can start to live your life**

_Come on, stand_ , 

**(Come on baby!)**

_up again_

**(Stand yeah!)**

_Come on, stand_ , 

**(You can make it!)**

**Stand, you're gonna run again**

**Pick up your will**  
 **And put on your face**  
 **If you need to, just take my hand**

_(Take my hand)_

**It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate**   
**Just get up and say "Yes, I can"**

_Come on, stand_ , 

**(Come on baby!)** _up again_

**(Stand yeah!)**

_Come on, stand,_

**(Come on you can make it!)**

_Stand,_ _**you're gonna run again** _

They were all left panting with wild smiles - smirks for Bassy - spread across their faces.

"So, Eddie, how was that?" All the Warblers, including Bassy, said as they crouched in front of him.

"That was amazing, thank you all so much for this!" Eddie said, his face glowing.

"It is always a pleasure to perform for someone, especially someone who won't give up. Now, how did you manage to reel in our wayward Captain?" The Warblers asked.

"We honestly had no idea that your Captain had been with us. We only knew him as Barry Allen since very little. We never expected that it could be your Captain. Hey, why did you become Sebastian?" Eddie asked.

"I was bullied badly, but this is a story for another time, so I was shipped off to my uncle. There I became Sebastian Smythe that is so well-known." Barry said, his Sebastian side fading.

The rest of the evening was spent having some drinks with the Warblers and just having small chats between each other. It was a truly wonderful ending to the party.

\-------------

As Barry walked away from the counter with an Iced Flash in hand, he was bombarded by the Warblers.

"Come on! We knew we would find you in here. Let's talk! You are explaining why you became who we know!" They shouted.

"Alright, come on. Let's head to my work so that I am not told off, then we can talk." Barry said.

"Who were you first though?" One asked him as they walked.

"I was born Bartholomew Henry Allen, as a young boy, I watched my mother be killed by the impossible. My father was then locked away for her death. Because I was the son of the man who 'killed' his wife, I was outcasted and bullied. When this caused me to be hospitalised, I was sent to live with my uncle." Barry said before he started to sink into Sebastian, his smirk appearing moments before they walked into the CCPD. "There, in Paris, I became who you knew me as. Cooper could not speak a bit of French, so I stood in. I became cocky, the take no shit person that you know me as."

Sebastian spoke that sentence just as the Captain walked up to the group.

"Allen! What do you call this?!" He shouted at him.

"Not being in people's faces?" Sebastian smirked.

"This is no time to be messing about!" The Captain shouted.

"Oh, but I thought it was. Sorry me, what I meant was that I was communicating with some friends. You know, having a bit of a life outside of work." Sebastian smirked.

"What has got into you?!" The Captain asked.

"Why, he is only going back on his school years. Catching up with some friends after Eddie's birthday party." One of the Warblers said.

"The paralysed Eddie that is really into Glee clubs Eddie?" The Captain asked.

"Well, yeah. Why else would we be there? We are a Glee club. A quite famous one at that." The Warblers said.

"What are you, the Warblers or something?" The Captain asked, not expecting their next answer.

"Yes." Every single one of them replied, including Sebastian.

"This man that you are shouting at is actually our Captain. Sebastian Smythe. So, if you would, can you let us through." One of the Warblers said.

"I can't allow you through." The Captain stated.

"Now, why's that?" The Warblers and Sebastian asked.

"Surely you want me to work? But now you are preventing that Captain. You won't want to know some of the reasons why 'Sebastian Smythe' is so famous in France and Ohio. Trust me, you won't like it." Sebastian purred, smirking like the joker.

"Barry Allen would not hurt a fly." The Captain said.

"Barry Allen is not facing you right now," Sebastian smirked, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Alright, you can all go through this once, but this will not be the end of it." The Captain warned.

"Would not expect otherwise," Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian led the group through all the watching officers up towards his lab. When they got there, Sebastian spun in a circle, showing everyone his workspace.

"This is where you work Bassy?" One asked.

"Yeah, this whole loft is mine. I am the best CSI that they have." Barry said, flicking away from being Sebastian.

"Alright. You know how you said how you were bullied. Why did you become the bully?" One Warbler asked.

"Because I did not realise until it was too late. I had shut myself off so that I possessed no weaknesses. In doing that, I became cold-hearted and became a bully." Barry sighed.

"So, to save yourself pain, you lost all relations to what could cause you pain?" They asked.

"Yeah," Barry sighed before he got on with work, answering questions here and there.

\--------------

The Warblers decided together as a group that they going to spend some time in Central City with their wayward Captain. Hunter decided, like any normal person, he was going to follow Sebastian around at any chance he got. It became normal for the pair to be seen together at the CCPD.

One thing Hunter had noticed because of this, Sebastian seemed to 'disappear' at random times over the say. Many different excuses, he never really followed him. Until now. He followed after him, camera recording what was going on.

Sebastian went into a dark alleyway. An orange streak flashing out of it moments later. When Hunter went in, he saw that Sebastian was not in the alleyway and that it was a dead end, obviously a back door for a shop or something.

"Who are you, Sebastian Smythe?" Hunter whispered to himself quietly before turned off the video.

\----------

Hunter almost ran into the room the Warblers were staying in, dragging their Captain behind him.

"Guys!" He shouted grabbing their attention. "Have a look at this video!" Hunter said, casting the video for his phone onto the TV. "You know it's true, the body shapes are spot on identical." Hunter then added when the video had ended.

Everyone looked at Sebastian.

\---------

Sebastian felt the world freeze around him, all staring at him in question as to why this was.

"Yeah, I am the Flash..." Sebastian sighed, smirking slightly. "You heard of the particle accelerator exploding? Good. That released dark matter into the sky, this caused a storm. I was closing the skylight in my lab when I saw all liquids star to raise, like the night my mother was killed by the impossible. Moments later, I was struck by lightning. I was thrown across the lab. I was rushed into hospital. I 'flatlined' almost constantly, causing the buildings to have power surges each time. Really, each time I flatlined, was when my heart was beating to fast for the heart rate monitor to pick it up. I was transferred to STAR Labs, where I stayed in the 9-month coma. When I woke up, I found out that developed powers. I had super-speed, super-healing and a super-fast metabolism. I can't get drunk and have to eat three times as much as I had to in high school, which was more than a normal person, because of the super-fast metabolism." Sebastian summed up. "Surprise?" He then questioned.

"Yeah, we really are surprised and confused. We thought if something like this was to happen, you would be the villain. You always said..." Hunter started.

"...that villains are cooler. I know and I still live by that. One of the villains is called Captain Cold and uses a cold gun to fight. Specifically designed to take down a speedster. Though Cold's cool and don't try to permanent damage to me." Sebastian said.

"Alright." Hunter started, before Sebastian sped out the room, appearing moments later in his Flash suit, taking the mask off. He continued, "can we meet him some time then?"

"Meet who, Scarlet?" Snart drawled, in full CC gear, gun pointed at him.

"You," Sebastian stated.

"Now why, would they want to meet me?" Snart asked, lowering the gun.

"They were asking why I was a hero, going back on something I used to say, I then mentioned you. So they asked." Sebastian smirked.

"Now, I'm flattered. The dance we have seems to be having an effect. What was it that they mentioned as to why you are a hero?" Snart asked, his lopsided smile-smirk spread across his face.

"Sebastian always said how villains are cool and the way he behaves and his personality showed that he would be a villain, not some spandex wearing hero." The Warblers said.

"My my, Scarlet, by the sound of things, maybe you would have been more interested in being a Rogue. But, one question, when have you ever been a Sebastian?" Snart asked Sebastian.

"High school."

"Ok then. Describe to me, why would you have been the villain. Out fighting you never seen to have bad in you." Snart said.

"I am... was... the villain in high school. I was the crime boss. Like you are, I was cold-hearted. I took no prisoners. You were with me or against me. Fear bled from them if I so looked at them. The titles known to me by bars are; teenage alcoholic, sex-addict, man-whore and womaniser. I was not the soft, sweet, do no wrong man I show now a time. That came because others had undermining opinions on me." Sebastian explained.

"Blaine nearly lost his eyesight and Kurt tried to kill himself and has never been the same since. Dave did end up killing himself after high school because of what Seb did." The Warblers added.

"So, you were cold but what you described to be cool, then you changed because others saw you to be different?" Snart summed up.

"That is correct," Sebastian said. "Now, why did you so happen to appear right at that moment, Frosty?" He then asked.

"Why, I saw you exit than enter the building. Had to see what my Scarlet Speedster was doing. This is not a normal place for you." Snart drawled, smirking.

"Wow, you say as you care for my well being," Sebastian said, smirking.

"Why I have to make sure that only I am allowed to deal with my Scarlet," Snart smirked to Sebastian.

"We onto possessions now, never knew you had it in you. Do you dream about it? Dream to be able to possess Central's Speedster? To be able to pin him, bend him to your will? To have such a blush it seems scarlet? Do you grip onto this, hold it close, not wanting to leave its soft yet harsh edges?" Sebastian purred, walking up to Snart.

Snart moved further and further away until he was pinned to the wall, Sebastian towering over him. The Warblers were cheering silently in the background, their Captain was becoming more and more like himself... until he wasn't.

Sebastian changed from himself, Barry coming through. He stumbled backwards, staring at Snart in disbelief. He could not comprehend were all that had come from. He doesn't even remember Sebastian coming up with something like that before.

Though, within seconds, Sebastian was back in control, smirking, though his eyes portraying his confusion at what had just happened.

"You ok?" One Warbler asked.

"Yeah, guess 'Barry' could not see where I would - he would - come up with something like that. He was so surprised, he came out again. Sorry about that. Not been like this in a while, been Barry since High School." Sebastian sighed. Looking over at Snart, Sebastian smirked, "now what to do about him?"

\------------

Next time Snart woke up, he was in the top of a pine tree. His head hurt like hell and he could not quite name what had happened up to this point, except for...

" **FLASH!!!!!** "

**2561**


	20. Just some playful singing to stop the fights

One thing Snart learned when it came to Barry, expect the unexpected and expect even more. So when he found out something about Barry and what has happened in his previous parts of his life, he decided that he was going to bring that into play.

Something small as not always being 'Barry Allen' meant that Snart could find a range of new ways to 'distract' the Scarlet Speedster.

It was a plan. Thing is, plans don't always go to - well, plan.

\------------

As Barry went to leave so that he could stop the Rogues from escaping with the equipment, Snart called out to him, singing. Causing Barry to freeze quicker than any ice gun.

You know I want you   
It's not a secret I try to hide   
I know you want me   
So don't keep saying our hands are tied   
You claim it's not in the cards   
And fate is pulling you miles away   
And out of reach from me   
But you're here in my heart   
So who can stop me if I decide   
That you're my destiny?

Snart sang, knowing that, thanks to Barry's high school years, Barry has a love for musicals. The Greatest Showman is one of his favourites at the moment.

What if we rewrite the stars?   
Say you were made to be mine   
Nothing could keep us apart   
You'd be the one I was meant to find   
It's up to you, and it's up to me   
No one can say what we get to be   
So why don't we rewrite the stars?   
Maybe the world could be ours...   
Tonight.

Turning towards Snart, Barry continued.

**You think it's easy**   
**You think I don't want to run to you**   
**But there are mountains**   
**And there are doors that we can't walkthrough**   
**I know you're wondering why**   
**Because we're able to be**   
**Just you and me**   
**Within these walls**   
**But when we go outside**   
**You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all...**

If Snart was surprised at the continuation of singing, it did not show.

**No one can rewrite the stars**   
**How can you say you'll be mine?**   
**Everything keeps us apart**   
**And I'm not the one you were meant to find**   
**It's not up to you, it's not up to me**   
**When everyone tells us what we can be**   
**How can we rewrite the stars?**   
**Say that the world can be ours...**   
**Tonight.**

**All I want is to fly with you!**   
**All I want is to fall with you!**   
**So just give me all of you!**   
**It feels impossible.**   
It's not impossible.   
**Is it impossible?**   
**Say that it's possible!**

**How do we rewrite the stars?**   
**Say you were made to be mine?**   
**Nothing can keep us apart**   
**Cause you are the one I was meant to find**   
**It's up to you, and it's up to me**   
**No one can say what we get to be**   
**And why don't we rewrite the stars?**   
**Changing the world to be ours...**

**You know I want you...**   
**It's not a secret I try to hide...**   
**But I can't have you...**   
**We're bound to break and...**   
**My hands are tied...**

Barry quickly flashed out the room, leaving an open-mouthed Snart. Snart stared in amazement, not truly being able to comprehend this impossible plan had worked. He quickly left though before he could be caught.

\--------

Barry decided that he would be having a little fun with this 'talent' he had found in Snart. So the next time the two fought, the Flash was the one that started to sing.

**Right here, right now**   
**I put the offer out**   
**I don't want to chase you down**   
**I know you see it**   
**You run with me**   
**And I can cut you free**   
**Out of the treachery and walls you keep in**   
**So trade that typical for something colourful**   
**And if it's crazy, live a little crazy**   
**You can play it sensible, a king of conventional**   
**Or you can risk it all and see...**

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play?**   
**'Cause I got what you need**   
**So come with me and take the ride**   
**It'll take you to the other side**   
**'Cause you can do like you do?**   
**Or you can do like me?**   
**Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key**   
**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly!**   
**It'll take you to the other side.**

Realising what was going on, Snart continued the song. His face warping into a lopsided smile.

Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in   
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen   
So thanks, but no   
I think I'm good to go   
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in   
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do   
You're onto something, really it's something   
But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells   
I'll have to leave that up to you...

Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play?   
'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride   
I don't need to see the other side!   
So go and do like you do!   
I'm good to do like me!   
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key   
Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine?   
I don't need to see the other side

Barry was almost laughing in joy, his face plastered with a wide smirk. He stared straight at Snart as he continued this little 'dance'.

**Now is this really how you like to spend your days?**   
**Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?**

If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town   
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

**But you would finally live a little, finally, laugh a little**   
**Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll**   
**Wake you up and cure your aching**   
**Take your walls and start 'em breaking**   
**Now that's a deal that seems worth taking...**   
**But I guess I'll leave that up to you...**

A crowd had started to form, though the pair were to distracted to care.

Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly   
So what percentage of the show would I be taking?

**Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action**   
**I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen**

I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

**Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?**

Barry even did that small little laugh, really enjoying what they were doing.

Fifteen

**I'd do eight**

Twelve

**Maybe nine?**

Ten

**Don't you wanna getaway to a whole new part you're gonna play?**   
**'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**   
**To the other side!**   
**So if you do like I do!**   
So if you do like me!

** Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key **   
** Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly **   
** We're going to the other side **   
So if you do like I do   
**(To the other side)**   
So if you do like me   
**(We're going to the other side)**   
'Cause if we do we're going to the other side   
**We're going to the other side!**

\---------

Soon, this singing became a sort of competition between them. A crowd had formed around them as the pair faced, rumours going around that the pair would be singing. Spread by Team Flash and the Rogues. They were big fans of the pair's singing 'sessions' together.

**I am not a stranger to the dark...**   
**"Hideaway," they say**   
**"'Cause we don't want your broken parts"...**   
**I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars...**   
**"Runaway," they say**   
**"No one'll love you as you are"**

Snart seemed quite surprised when Barry was able to reach the correct pitches for the singer.

**But I won't let them break me down to dust**   
**I know that there's a place for us**   
**For we are glorious...**

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down...**   
**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out...**   
**I am brave, I am bruised**   
**I am who I'm meant to be, this is me**   
**Look out 'cause here I come...**   
**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum...**   
**I'm not scared to be seen**   
**I make no apologies, this is me**

Snart could see that Barry was singing from experience. His own life of being bullied. Just as Barry was about to sing, he was cut off.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_**Oh-oh-oh** _ _, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

Both Barry and Snart looked on in amazement as the crowd joined in on the song. The crowd had formed a circle around them, so when it went to the two crowd parts. Barry/the Flash's half sang the first crowds part, Snart/Captain Cold's half doing the other.

**Another round of bullets hits my skin**   
**Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in**   
**We are bursting through the barricades**   
**And reaching for the sun**   
_(We are warriors)_   
**Yeah, that's what we've become**   
_(Yeah, that's what we've become)_

_I won't let them break me down to dust_   
_I know that there's a place for us_   
_**For we are glorious!** _

_**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down** _   
_**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out** _   
_**I am brave, I am bruised** _   
_**I am who I'm meant to be,** _ _this is me_   
_**Look out 'cause here I come** _   
_**And I'm marching on to the beat I drum** _   
_**I'm not scared to be seen** _   
_**I make no apologies,** _ _this is me_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
_**Oh-oh-oh,** _ _oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_   
_This is me_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_   
**And I know that I deserve your love**   
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_   
**There's nothing I'm not worthy of!!**   
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

Snart was even more surprised when Barry continued to hit the correct notes.

**When the sharpest words wanna cut me down...**   
**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out...**   
**This is brave, this is bruised**   
**This is who I'm meant to be, this is me...**

_Look out 'cause here I come_   
**(Look out 'cause here I come)**   
_And I'm marching on to the beat I drum_   
**(Marching on, marching, marching on)**   
_I'm not scared to be seen_   
_I make no apologies,_ _ **this is me** _

**(Oh-oh-oh-oh)**   
_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_   
_I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_   
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_   
_(Oh-oh-oh-oh)_   
**I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out**   
_(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)_   
_**This is me** _

Just as they were going to leave, the police were not going to take Snart, Snart said one thing to Barry, before leaving. "Should have gone into Broadway kid."

\-----------

Barry smirked to himself as he started yet again another song, stopping Snart before he could get the jewel he was after.

**You stumble through your days**   
**Got your head hung low**   
**Your skies a shade of grey**   
**Like a zombie in a maze**   
**You're asleep inside**   
**But you can shake awake**

**'Cause you're just a dead man walking**   
**Thinking that's your only option**   
**But you can flip the switch and brighten up your darkest day**   
**Sun is up and the colours blinding**   
**Take the world and redefine it**   
**Leave behind your narrow mind**   
**You'll never be the same**

**Come alive, come alive**   
**Go and light your light**   
**Let it burn so bright**   
**Reaching up**   
**To the sky**   
**And it's open wide**   
**You're electrified**

**When the world becomes a fantasy**   
**And you're more than you could ever be**   
**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**   
**And you know you can't go back again**   
**To the world that you were living in**   
**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open**   
**So, come alive!**

**I see it in your eyes**   
**You believe that lie**   
**That you need to hide your face**   
**Afraid to step outside**   
**So you lock the door**   
**But don't you stay that way**

Barry's smirk only widened as his singing went on.

_No more living in those shadows_   
_You and me, we know how that goes_

The pitched singers in the crowd sang.

'Cause once you see it, oh you'll never, never be the same

Snart sang, wanting a part.

_ We will be the light that's turning _   
_ Bottle up but keep on shining _

_**You can prove there's more to you** _

**You cannot be afraid**

_Come alive, come alive_   
_Go and light your light_   
_Let it burn so bright_   
_Reaching up_   
_To the sky_   
_And it's open wide_   
_You're electrified_

_When the world becomes a fantasy_   
_And you're more than you could ever be_   
_'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open_   
_And we know we can't go back again_   
_To the world that we were living in_   
_'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open_   
_So, come alive!_

_Come one!_   
_Come all!_   
_Come in!_   
_Come on!_

_To anyone who's bursting with a dream_

The other pitched singers sang.

_Come one!_   
_Come all!_   
_You hear_   
_The call_

**To anyone who's searching for a way to break free**

Snart looked on amazed as Barry continued to hold the note.

_Break free!_   
_Break free!_

_**When the world becomes a fantasy** _   
_**And you're more than you could ever be** _   
_**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open** _   
_**And we know we can't go back again** _   
_**To the world that we were living in** _   
_**'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open** _   
_(Hey!)_

_**When the world becomes a fantasy** _   
_**And you're more than you could ever be** _   
_**'Cause you're dreaming with your eyes wide open** _   
_**And we know we can't go back again** _   
_**To the world that we were living in** _   
_**'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open** _

_**'Cause we're dreaming with our eyes wide open** _

_**So come alive!** _ _(Come alive!)_

Both Barry and Snart were surprised when someone in the crowd had stepped forwards and fully sang the note correctly. They were a hero in their special way for that.

\-----------

Snart wanted to get in on the fun again, so the next time he went out on a heist, he distracted Barry by starting a new song. There had been a mutual agreement that it would only be some songs from The Greatest Showman.

I saw the sun begin to dim   
And felt that winter wind   
Blow cold   
A man learns who is there for him   
When the glitter fades and the walls won't hold   
'Cause from then   
Rubble   
What remains   
Can only be what's true   
If all was lost   
There's more I gained   
'Cause it led me back...   
To you...

Snart kept it soft, slow and simple, he wanted the correct effect for it.

From now on...   
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights...   
From now on...   
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight...   
Tonight...   
Let this promise in me start   
Like an anthem in my heart   
From now on...   
From now on...

I drank champagne with kings and queens   
The politicians praised my name   
But those are someone else's dreams   
The pitfalls of the man I became ...   
For years and years   
I chased their cheers   
The crazy speed of always needing more   
But when I stop   
And see you here   
I remember who all this was for ...

Snart started to smirk at Barry, loving the singing that he was doing.

And from now on ...   
These eyes will not be blinded by the lights   
From now on ...   
What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight   
It starts tonight !   
And let this promise in me start   
Like an anthem in my heart   
From now on ...   
From now on ...   
From now on!

Barry's eyebrows shot up as Snart continued the note.

_And we will come back home_   
_And we will come back home_   
_Home, again!_   
_And we will come back home_   
_And we will come back home_   
_Home, again!_   
_And we will come back home_   
_And we will come back home_   
_Home, again!_

Barry and Snart were still surprised when the crowd fully joined in with the song.

From now on!

The eyebrows were still pretty high at this note as well.

 _And we will come back home_  
 _And we will come back home_  
 _Home, again!_  
 _And we will come back home_  
 _And we will come back home_  
 _Home, again!_  
 _And we will come back home_  
 _And we will come back home_

Yes!)

_Home, again!_   
_And we will come back home_   
_And we will come back home_   
_Home, again!_   
_From now on!_

These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!

_From now on..._

What's waited till tomorrow starts tonight!   
It starts tonight!   
Let this promise in me start   
Like an anthem in my heart   
_From now on!_   
From now on!   
From now on!

Barry's eyebrows never wanted to lower.

_And we will come back home_   
_And we will come back home_   
_Home again!_   
_And we will come back home_   
_And we will come back home_   
_Home, again!_   
_And we will come back home_   
_And we will come back home_   
_Home, again!_

_**From now on** _   
_**From now on** _   
_**Home, again!** _   
_**From now on** _   
_**From now on** _   
_**Home, again!** _

Barry wanted to join in and he remembered that the bearded singer's voice was very prominent in the last part. So that what he did, he went into her voice again.

\------------

The pair were just fighting like they used to, but a noise drew them out until they were both out on the street, staring at what was happening. Crowds had formed for what seemed like miles, dragging the pair to the centre in a tight circle.

_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_   
_Woah_

Barry and Snart looked around as the crowd started the next song. The crowd seemed to want the singing to go out with a bang.

 **Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for** _(Woah)_  
 **Been searchin' in the dark, your sweat soakin' through the floor** _(Woah)_  
 **And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore**  
 **Takin' your breath, stealin' your mind**  
 **And all that was real is left behind**

**Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya**   
**It's only this moment, don't care what comes after**   
**Your fever dream, can't you see it gettin' closer?**   
**Just surrender 'cause you feel the feelin' takin' over**   
**It's fire, it's freedom, it's floodin' open!**   
**It's a preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion**   
**There's somethin' breakin' at the brick of every wall**   
**It's holdin' all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?**

_**Where it's covered in all the coloured lights** _   
_**Where the runaways are runnin' the night** _   
_**Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you** _   
_Oh, this is the greatest show_   
**We light it up, we won't come down**   
_And the sun can't stop us now_   
**Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you**   
_Oh, this is the greatest show_

_(Woah)_

**Colossal we come these renegades in the ring**

_(Woah)_

**Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king!**

_**Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya** _   
_**It's only this moment, don't care what comes after** _   
_**It's blindin', outshinin' anything that you know** _   
_**Just surrender 'cause you're callin' and you wanna go** _

_**Where it's covered in all the coloured lights**_  
 _ **Where the runaways are runnin' the night**_  
 _Impossible comes true,_ **intoxicatin' you**  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_  
 _We light it up,_ ** _we won't come down_**  
 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
 **Watchin' it come true,** _it's takin' over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_

 **It's everything you ever want**  
 **It's everything you ever need**  
 **And it's here right in front of you**  
 _This is where you wanna be_

**(This is where you wanna be)**

**It's everything you ever want**   
**It's everything you ever need**   
**And it's here right in front o' you**   
**This is where you wanna be!**

_This is where you wanna be!!!_

Everyone seemed shocked as Supergirl landed next to Flash, singing the impossibly high note.

 _Where it's covered in all the coloured lights_  
 _Where the runaways are runnin' the night_  
 _Impossible comes true, it's takin' over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show!!!_  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
 _And the sun can't stop us now_  
 _Watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you_  
This is the greatest show  
 _Where it's covered in all the coloured lights_  
 _Where the runaways are runnin' the night_  
Impossible _comes true, it's takin' over you_  
 _Oh,_ _this is the greatest show_  
 _We light it up, we won't come down_  
 _And the walls can't stop us now_  
 _I'm watchin' it come true, it's takin' over you_  
 _Oh, this is the greatest show_

'Cause everythin' _ you want is right in front of you _   
_And you see the impossible is comin' true_   
_And the walls can't stop us_

_(now)_

_now, yeah_

_This is the greatest show_

_(_ _Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(_ _Oh!)_

_ This is the greatest show _

_(Oh!)_

_ This is the greatest show _

_(Oh!)_

_ This is the greatest show _

_(Oh!)_

_ This is the greatest show _

_(Oh!)_

_ This is the greatest show _

_(Oh!)_

_This is the greatest show_

_(Oh!)_

_ This is the greatest show! _

Supergirls reason was that she did not want to be left out of the mix. Everyone else got their fun, why was she only to listen. Also Team Flash had called her in because of the competition. They said it was unhealthy for hero and villain to be singing together, especially to a point where the crowds of were they are meant to be fighting were swarming so that they could join in.

All newspapers had, for the past age since it had started, been putting out how Captain Cold and the Flash were singing together, later how the crowds were joining in. Everyone agreed about something though, the two could sing and that their voices mixed perfectly, even when Barry pushed himself, not pushing himself though, to the higher notes.

Altogether, this had been amazing for the pair, well everyone really, to do and hear. Just some playful singing to stop the fights.

**3333**


	21. A million dreams of a battle

Barry was having to look for Snart. Don't look at him like that, the man had run off mid-heist, a jewel in hand. All the floors were covered in ice, Snart had modified the cold gun. He was having to check each of the rooms at normal speed, hoping that Snart had not got out of the maze of a building already.

As he looked into the tenth room, Barry came up with an idea. He turned off his comms so that the team would not hear him before he started to sing. The lyrics coming to mind the moment he opened his mouth.

**I close my eyes and I can see**   
**A world that's waiting up for me**   
**That I call my own**   
**Through the dark, through the door**   
**Through where no one's been before**   
**But it feels like home**

Barry started to sing softly, a small smile over his face as he continued to check each of the rooms, his head poking around each of the corners.

**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**   
**They can say, they can say I've lost my mind**   
**I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy**   
**We can live in a world that we design**

The smile continued to come as Barry picked up his pace, careful not to slip off the slippery ice. It had not started to melt, showing Snart was still in the area and had not disabled the ice.

**'Cause every night I lie in bed**   
**The brightest colours fill my head**   
**A million dreams are keeping me awake**   
**I think of what the world could be**   
**A vision of the one I see**   
**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**   
**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

The smile was shining brightly on Barry's face, he loved to sing, just he never really had the time. This was just too good of an opportunity to miss, the police were dealing with the un-tied hostages and making sure that everything is where it was meant to be, well, except for the one that Snart had got away with.

**There's a house we can build**   
**Every room inside is filled**   
**With things from far away**   
**Special things I compile**   
**Each one there to make you smile**   
**On a rainy day**

Barry continued this game of hiding and seeking. ' _If you be Mr Hyde, then I'll be Mr Seek_ ', Barry thought to himself almost laughing at his unfunny trade of thought. Below his foot, the ice started to melt, thinning under Barry's internal heat, this went completely unseen by the speedster.

**They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy**   
**They can say, they can say we've lost our minds**   
**I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy**   
**Runaway to a world that we design...**

Barry was loving the fact that he was just able to sing, to allow himself to drag out the notes. Even without his superspeed, the world seemed to slow around him as he sang. It was a pure thrill that he lived from, starving without its touch for so long.

**Every night I lie in bed**   
**The brightest colours fill my head**   
**A million dreams are keeping me awake**   
**I think of what the world could be**   
**A vision of the one I see**   
**A million dreams is all it's gonna take**   
**Oh, a million dreams for the world we're gonna make**

Barry poked his head into another room, able to see a figuratively, frozen Snart standing in the middle of the large hall. Even after not being alone, Barry continued his song, unable to go at superspeed, the ice still not gone and not really wanting to stop it after only just starting.

_However big, however small_   
_Let me be part of it all_   
_Share your dreams with me_   
_You may be right, you may be wrong_   
_But say that you'll bring me along_   
_To the world you see_   
_**To the world, I close my eyes to see** _   
_**I close my eyes to see** _

Barry was really surprised when Snart sang Charity's part to the song, even though they started there small fight, no cold gun, no speed. He continued the song, still see no reason as to stop.

**'Cause every night I lie in bed**   
**The brightest colours fill my head**   
_A million dreams are keeping me awake_   
**A million dreams, a million dreams**   
_**I think of what the world could be** _   
_**A vision of the one I see** _   
_**A million dreams is all it's gonna take** _   
_**A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!!** _

The two sang softly, before they both like the crack of a gun, sang out, allowing the song to take them to the world of 'A Million Dreams'.

_**For the world, we're gonna make...** _

For after the ending of the song, Barry sped forwards, knowing that he was going to end up flying across the room afterwards. He grabbed the jewel from Snart's hand, causing the two to end up skidding at high speed to the end of the room. They landed in a large pile, leaning against the wall at the far side, the desired jewel in Barry's gloved hand while he was pushed further into the broken wall by a knocked-silly Snart.

The Officers, who were previously standing were they had 'landed', had shot straight out the way seeing that the pair were unable to stop because of the ice. They very nearly could not get out of the way in time because they were frozen in their spots by the duet that the pair had sung. Only when they saw the pairs pile up, did their minds catch up. Captain Cold did not have to join in at the part he did or join in at all. That was of his own free will.

"That hurt..." Snart said, shaking himself as he got to his feet. He had not even opened his eyes by the time Barry had replied.

"You're telling me, I took the brunt of it!" Barry groaned from where he was still laying on the floor.

"Why did you do that?!" Snart questioned him loudly.

"To retrieve the jewel you had nabbed," Barry said, holding his hand out, opening it. "Oh..." He whispered as he saw that it was not a jewel at all, just a lump of coal. "Why did you have a lump of _coal_?" Barry asked as Snart sighed and helped the speedster up.

"Because St Nick brings all the naughty boys coal, Scarlet." Snart drawled, before then adding as he saw the look in Barry's eyes, "No, it's called a distraction. Something to make you leave the others alone while they got the proper jewels."

"That did not work, did it?" Barry laughed, forgetting that the Officers were in the room with him, well, he might not even have realised that they were in the room.

"What makes you think that?" Snart half-smirked.

"The fact that your words don't hold _that_ tone, nor do your eyes. Your smirk is not full but does not hold a smile, there is a dullness to your eyes, which is one of the main reason why your eyes don't hold that tone that showed that you know that you won't get any chance of something from this heist. The ice is melting, showing that you have turned off the switch that you have on your lower left wrist, this would have started before I got into this room for it to be this quick. If the others had jewels, then you would continue to try and stall me, while also making sure that I could not flash away when I figure out that it is just a decoy to what is really happening. Shame your _Rogues_ let you down there, meaning that even though all this you are unable to get any reward except to sing with yours truly." Barry smirked straight into Snart's face, picking up the man's wrist as he mentioned it.

Both the Officers and Snart were feeling greatly surprised by what Barry had said.

"Well, guess you know than," Snart said. He smirk-smiled up at Barry before he was pulled through the floor.

Barry just stared at the floor before growling, "Peek-A-Boo..." to himself and flashing away.

\--------------

Cisco felt really uncomfortable, Barry's comms had gone off at one point, so he quickly got them running again. That was when he realised that they were meant to be off. He heard Barry singing, then heard Snart joining in. It felt so weird, he wished that he had not turned it back on, just so that he did not hear the duet. He then heard the interactions between them, after they had both collided and broke a wall. What Barry had said had almost scared him, not even being a CSI should allow Barry to pick up things like that. That was a villainous look on the situation, that was what caused the scare. When he heard Barry growl Peek-A-Boo, he knew that he was about to turn up, moments later, he did turn up, almost on top of Cisco.

"Always finding one way or another to escape my grasp," Barry growled, pacing across the middle of the Cortex.

Cisco finally flicked out of whatever Barry appearing almost on top of him caused, he reached out to Barry, being shaken off straight away with a small jerk of the arm and a look that should never be described in Cisco's opinion.

"Well, there is always next time." Cisco shrugged.

Sighing, Barry replied, "yeah, there is always next time. Now best get off to the CCPD, they will want everyone for this one." As he finished his sentence, Barry changed in a flash and started to walk towards his work, knowing what his case will already be about.

**1609**


	22. But it's cold outside

Team Flash was just lazing about. Barry had gone out for patrol - he would call in if he needs any help - so they did not really have anything to do.

This was disrupted by Mike coming into the Cortex, dragging a fuming Snart behind him. Snart's hands were tied together, meaning that he really could have no way out. He was also tied in a strong silk-like rope everywhere else.

Moments later, Kara came into the Cortex, dragging Barry, in his Flash suit behind her. He was also tied up like Snart, as well as having a power dampening cuff on his hands.

"Cisco, we are all going to a karaoke bar when Barry has changed. Mike and I have an idea that we want this pair to do, don't worry it is nothing bad. That is why I am here currently." Kara said, before shoving Barry into a room with a set of spear clothes for him to get changed into, putting a power-dampening bracelet on his wrist and un-tying him.

When Barry was back through changed, they all went through the breach that Cisco opened, before walking to the bar.

\-----------

Soon it was Barry and Snart's turn to sing. Kara and Mike had chosen what they were doing, so when the music started it surprised them, but they went along with it.

 **I really can't stay**

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

**I've got to go away**

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

**This evening has been**

(Been hoping that you'd drop in)

**So very nice**

(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)

Both felt like melting into the floor as they started to sing. This was some sort of twisted humour, it had to be, right?

 **My mother will start to worry**

(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)

**My father will be pacing the floor**

(Listen to the fireplace roar)

**So really, I'd better scurry**

(Beautiful, please don't hurry)

**But maybe just a half a drink more**

(Put some records on while I pour)

It was ironic, they really would be if this was to happen. Joe would be pacing, ready to shoot Snart the next moment he got.

 **The neighbours might faint**

(Baby, it's bad out there)

**Say, what's in this drink?**

(No cabs to be had out there)

**I wish I knew how**

(Your eyes are like starlight now)

**To break the spell**

(I'll take your hat, your hair looks well)

They both found themselves smiling, enjoying the singing. They could see that everyone in the bar was listening in to what they are singing.

 **I ought to say no, no, no, sir**

(Mind if I move in closer?)

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**

(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)

**I really can't stay**

(Baby, don't hold out)

Both pairs of eyes fluttered closed simultaneously, as they readied for the next part of the song.

Baby

**(Oh, but)**

They both opened their eyes, flicking towards each other.

**It's cold outside**

Both were surprised when their voice easy mingled and harmonised together.

 **I simply must go**

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

**The answer is no**

(But, baby, it's cold outside)

**This welcome has been**

(How lucky that you dropped in)

**So nice and warm**

(Look out the window at that storm)

Barry was surprised, Snart really could sing.

 **My sister will be suspicious**

(Gosh, your lips look delicious)

**My brother will be there at the door**

(Waves upon a tropical shore)

**My maiden aunt's mind is vicious**

(Ooh, your lips are delicious)

**But maybe just a cigarette more**

(Never such a blizzard before)

Barry looked over to the group, seeing that they were captivated by their singing.

**I've gotta get home**

(But, baby, you'd freeze out there)

**Say, lend me your coat**

(It's up to your knees out there)

**You've really been grand**

(I thrill when you touch my hand)

**But don't you see**

(How can you do this thing to me?)

Snart was surprised, Barry really could sing.

**There's bound to be talk tomorrow**

(Think about a lifelong sorrow)

**At least there will be plenty implied**

(If you caught pneumonia and died)

**I really can't stay**

(Get over that hold out)

Snart, glancing over the crowd, seeing that they were all silently watching in amazement at their singing.

Ooh, baby

**(Oh, but)**

Both faced each other on the last bit of their song, smiling at the finish of the song.

**It's cold outside!**

Both, in the end, were panting and breathless. Both from the singing and the fact that each of them can sing and that their voices fit together like a hand to a glove.

For a moment, it was complete silence. No one even breathed. Then all of a sudden, all burst into thunderous clapping, whistling at the pairs tremendous singing. They both walked through the crowd, people clapping them on the back congratulating them. Both tried to hide the moment they sat down, the arms covering their heads as they rested it on the table with a loud thump.

The group chuckled at the pair, who glared at each of them in return.

"Never..." Barry started.

"...Ever..." Snart continued.

"...Do..."

"...That..."

"... **Again**!" They both exclaimed simultaneously, glaring at each one of them even more.

The laughs only continued at their over dramatics.

**860**


	23. Dance to find all love

Barry finally, for like once in his life, had a day off from being a CSI and being the Flash. So he found himself down a local bar. Saints and Sinners to be exact. He was not there for any reason except the fact that he wanted to go. He was rather enjoying it. He had been there for almost the whole day, it was a few minutes to midnight currently.

This fact would change very quickly...

\-------------

"You there. You are the one to sing tonight's midnight song." The Dj said, pointing at Barry.

Barry had figured that something would be happening, a Dj had turned up about an hour ago and was setting up. Now he saw why, there was to be someone singing at midnight, luck be have it, it was him.

He nodded his head to the Dj, before being practically pushed up to the makeshift stage. He recognised the song tune the moment it started. Everyone will be in for a big surprise, many people had been whispering that he had no chance of singing the song correctly. He easily had every chance of singing the song.

He did not even have to look at the lyrics to be able to sing the song. He felt that smirk find its place on his face.

**Come and hold my hand**   
**I wanna contact the living**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**This role I've been given**   
**I sit and talk to God**   
**And he just laughs at my plans**   
**My head speaks a language**   
**I don't understand**

He sang, surprising most of the people.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love feel the home that I live in**   
**'Cause I got too much life**   
**Running through my veins**   
**Going to waste**   
**I don't wanna die**   
**But I ain't keen on living either**   
**Before I fall in love**   
**I'm preparing to leave her**

Immediately all eyes were on him.

**Scare myself to death**   
**That's why I keep on running**   
**Before I've arrived**   
**I can see myself coming**

These lyrics are so true for Barry. Everyone was quiet, not one word.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love feel the home that I live in**   
**'Cause I got too much life**   
**Running through my veins**   
**Going to waste**   
**And I need to feel**   
**Real love and the love ever after**   
**I cannot get enough**

All mouths were opened, dropped wide.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love feel the home that I live in**   
**I got too much love**   
**Running through my veins**   
**To go to waste**

Barry's eyes slowly closed as he continued to sing.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love and the love ever after**   
**There's a hole in my soul**   
**You can see it in my face**   
**It's a real big place**

Barry slowly opened his eyes.

**Come and hold my hand**   
**I wanna contact the living**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**This role I've been given**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**Not sure I understand**

As Barry came to an end, silence ran through the whole building. Barry glanced over everyone, they all seemed to be in some sort of shock.

Did that mean his singing was bad?

This continued for a long moment more, before a pair of hands started clapping. Snart was sat at the bar, clapping, the smirk-smile across his face. Like the breaking of ice, the damn's opened, there was a tsunami of cheers, claps, whistles, anything that could come to mind was directed at him.

Walking off the stage, Barry saw Snart lift his glass, tipping it in his direction. He grabbed his belongings from his table before making his way over to Snart.

"So I come in. Just to grab a drink and see who the victim of the night is to see you up there, about to start singing. Then you did start to sing, soon holding the whole bar in your grasp. Why is it that the ' _Scarlet Speedster_ ' is found to be at _Saint and Sinners_ so late at night?" Snart said the moment Barry sat next to him.

Calling a barrister over, he ordered himself a straight glass of Courvoisier. He then turned and faced Snart, the drink in his hand. "Because I had the day off. You guys were not outgoing and the CCPD finally allowed me to have a day off. So I have spent most of the day here. The only place where someone of my reputation won't be pulled up for my day job. Or to run into my family and friends." Barry replied, still his smirk in place.

"So, an amazing day spent down here? You seem very relaxed for being a hero in the _'villains lair'_ , anything to reason this?" Snart asked, honestly interested as to why this was so.

Slipping straight into Sebastian, who had not fully appeared while they had sung, he replied with a large cocky smirk smothered across his face, "this was the playground I used to live in. I was not always the hero, I have a past. Next time any of you lot complain about how I _'don't know what it feels like to be a villain'_ remember I have a very dark past and I was even darker. You have nearly killed two people, I have nearly killed two people. The only difference? I was not nearly as torn up as you were because of the near-deaths."

"Dark past for the scarlet speedster. What would they think?" Snart drawled.

"They'll think _'oh, someone famous!'_ will be their thought. Not very often does someone with my reputation come to town," Sebastian smirked, leaning in closer to Snart.

"That would be?" Snart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sexy French Model, captain of the well-known 2013 Dalton Academy Warblers and the Lacrosse team. Winning nationals like they were breakfast. Then also creating the biggest rivalry going and being the leader of the villains. Then to disappear right off the grid. That reputation." Sebastian smirked.

"So dark past and a reputation to go with it, anything else you are hiding?"

"That I am a man-whore and no one escapes my grasp," Sebastian purred.

\--------------

When Barry woke up the next day, his room smelt different and there was a note left on his desk.

' _Thanks, Scarlet! ;)_ '

" **FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!!!** " Barry shouted out, his memories coming back to him.

"BARRY!!!!!" Joe shouted up at him.

"Sorry!" Barry hastily shouted back to him.

**1037**


	24. I'm glad you came

Barry sulked as he was dragged up to the Dj by Snart. He was deposited there, Snart walking back to Team Flash so that he could have a 'go' at singing. They thought his hesitance meant that he thought he was a bad singer, they had reassured him that everyone would be drunk and would not care unless it was like nails on a chalkboard. The real reason was that he is a really good singer and he means really good. He was the Captain of the well-known and well-respected Warblers. If he was not good, he would not even have got in close to the group.

"I... I will do _Glad You Came_ , Warbler addition if you can, please," Barry said to the Dj, finally deciding that he was just going to get it over and done with.

"Alright, the stage is all yours." The Dj replied gruffly.

Barry walked onto the stage, waiting for the correct part to sing. He was quite pleased when the Dj quickly told him that it was a Warbler version of the song. He knew that he was becoming Sebastian, he knew that it was needed for him to properly sing this song, dancing along as well. Really, he did not mind, he had to be Bassy at one point or another.

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**

A group had walked into the bar, a group of men. Their heads flicked to the stage when they heard the singing, they recognised it and the moment they saw who was singing, their eyes lit up. In a split moment, they decided that they would be joining in with the singing, getting to the stage, making sure the singer could not see them until they had reached the large space in front of the stage and had started to sing along with the main singer. He was surprised, to say the least, but he also seemed to know them, if shown by the smirk widening and his eyes glow.

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_ **   
**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_ **   
**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_ **   
**_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_ **

They all continued to sing and dance, the main singer coming down to join them in the large space so that they could properly dance along together.

**_Turn the lights out now_ **   
**_Now I'll take you by the hand_ **   
**_Hand you another drink_ **   
**_Drink it if you can_ **   
**_Can you spend a little time_ **   
**_Time is slippin' away_ **   
**_From us so stay_ **   
**_Stay with me I can make_ **   
**_Make you glad you came_ **

Team Flash was confused when the group joined in with what Barry was singing and dancing. But when Barry then hit those notes while not breaking from the dance and the new behaviour, they were completely lost, their eyebrows straight in the air, including Snart's.

**_The sun goes down_ **   
**_The stars come out_ **   
**_And all that counts_ **   
**_Is here and now_ **   
**_My universe will never be the same_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

The surprise was now the least of the group's worry.

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_ **   
**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_ **   
**_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_ **   
**_So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me_ **

Men and woman were swooning at all this.

**_Turn the lights out now_ **   
**_Now I'll take you by the hand_ **   
**_Hand you another drink_ **   
**_Drink it if you can_ **   
**_Can you spend a little time_ **   
**_Time is slipping away from us so stay_ **   
**_Stay with me I can make_ **   
**_Make you glad you came_ **

Mouths were also dropping open.

**_The sun goes down_ **   
**_The stars come out_ **   
**_And all that counts_ **   
**_Is here and now_ **   
**_My universe will never be the same_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

Wonder was in full swing now.

**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_So glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **   
**_I'm glad you came_ **

Everyone in the bar was surprised by the fact that each of them was completely keeping in time with one another, then this increased when each suddenly stopped all at once.

**The sun goes down**   
**The stars come out**   
**And all that counts**   
**Is here and now**   
**My universe will never be the same**   
**I'm glad you came**   
**I'm glad you came**

Everyone started clapping, even in a drunk state they would all remember this. The singing and dancing are wonderful.

The main singer started to walk towards Team Flash, the new group also following behind him. When he reached the team, he saw that they were all in shock, looking wide-eyed at him.

"Going to continue to stare, I may be sexy, by there is a thing called privacy?" Sebastian smirked.

"Who are they?" Snart asked as he was the first person to come back from the land of the shocked.

"Ok, you know how that song was a cover? Well, I present you the Dalton Academy Warblers, the maker of that cover!" Sebastian smirked, opening his eyes wide to show the group and himself.

"So, the group came in, so what? They sang and danced with you." Snart asked.

"Ok, the Warblers are a well-known glee group. They are highly respected and have a major reputation. Thing is, they have a lead singer, a Captain. He was a very famous Captain, a lot of different things happened when he was around. His name was Sebastian Smythe. My name here may be Barry Allen. But there, I am Sebastian Smythe. I am the Captain of the Warblers." Sebastian answered his signature smirk widening.

"So you are famous and you did not tell us?" Cisco asked.

"He is more than bloody famous! He is a fucking celebrity! He is a French Model even. Every bar and every coffee shop have a sign with his name on. The whole of France and the whole of Ohio have this sign." The Warblers added.

"How much of a celebrity?" Iris asked, sobering instantly.

"Think... Oliver Queen... Then think bigger." Sebastian smirked.

"You know Oliver Queen Bassy? Wait, of course, you do, you are Sebastian Smythe. Next thing you know he's friends with him..." One Warbler said.

"I am friends with Oliver." Sebastian shrugged. Seeing that his friends were about to ask him lots of questions, he decided that they needed to hear some more singing that doesn't want to permanently damage your hearing. "Ok, how about we do a few more performances, make sure everyone here truly knows what it is like to hear the 2013 Warblers?" Sebastian asked his group before he led them back to the Dj.

\---------------------

Barry smiled up at his ceiling, laying back in his bed. The group had just spent the rest of the night singing and dancing, it was wonderful. The whole group was back together, even the Nude Erections had turned up at one point. Life was starting to come together just fine.

**1166**


	25. Animals truely animals

Barry and Snart were just fighting like any normal hero and villain would. That was until the Rogues stepped in.

\---------------

Barry and Snart were facing each other, daring each other to make the next move, when they both were pulled under by a foot to one of their ankles. Barry's comms went straight off, but to team Flash, this was just a normal occurrence.

The two were quickly pulled and pushed into a new room, surrounded by the Rogues.

"Cold! What the hell?!" Barry shouted, questioning the man in question.

"Nope, I am as clueless as you are, Flash," Snart said, looking around the room.

"We want you two to sing!" Most of the Rogues stated.

"What?" Both replied in confusion.

"Come on boss, we know you can," Mike said.

"Yeah, so?" Snart replied to him.

"We know that you have sung like this," Mike added.

"Ok?" Snart questioned confused.

Barry was looking on quite content at this little discussion the two were having.

"Oh, we know both have you have. Well, I know." Mike said, smiling wickedly.

"Where are you going with this?!" Barry questioned, almost growling.

"Oh, just that the Rogues want to see. You see, they know I have a recording of it, they have not seen it yet, but they want a live performance of a song." Mike said, waving his phone in the air. Both Snart and Barry went red as they remembered what he was talking about.

"Mike! You will be handing that phone over!" Snart growled.

"But they have not seen it and you have not performed yet," Mike stated.

Aiming his cold gun at Mike, Snart asked one last time. "Give over the phone Mike!"

When Mike finally realised that he was in a threatening place, he slid the phone across the floor. Barry quickly roomed over and grabbed it before going back to the position that he was previously in. He held the phone tightly in his grasp.

"You will have to perform, whether you like it or not!" Mike said, before a bit of music started to play.

All the Rogues aimed their weapons and attacks at them as they started the song.

_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na..._   
_Na, Na, Na, Na, Na..._

'They're doing _that_ _edition of the song!_ ' Barry thought to himself in panic before realising that he is going to have to sing it anyway.

**Here we are again**   
**I feel the chemicals kickin' in**   
**It's gettin' heavy, and I wanna run and hide**   
**I wanna run and hide**

Even though the guns were still pointed at him, Barry still enjoyed being able to sing.

I do it every time   
You're killin' me now

Snart was also enjoying it and the weapons and attacks were starting to be pointed away from them.

**And I won't be denied by you**   
**The animal inside of you**

Barry was starting to look like he was smiling and Snart was looking less upset about the situation they were in at this point.

_**Oh, oh, I want some more** _   
_**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?** _   
_**Take a bite of my heart tonight** _   
_**Oh, oh, I want some more** _   
_**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?** _   
_**What are you waitin' for?** _   
_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight** _

Both had to emit, the Rogues can sing. Nowhere near how good they are, but they are way better than the people in Team Flash.

_**Hush, hush, the world is quiet** _   
_**Hush, hush, we both can't fight it** _   
_**It's us that made this mess** _   
_**Why can't you understand?** _   
_**Woah, I won't sleep tonight** _

The smile that they had been fighting off slowly wormed onto the pair's faces, they were able to find enjoyment in the singing they were being threatened to do. They knew that they had protection, no one was going to attack them at this point. They also enjoyed that they were getting a group to sing with that can actually sing. That makes so much of a change you have no idea.

 ** _Oh, oh, I want some more_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_**  
 ** _Take a bite of my heart tonight_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, I want some more_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?_**  
 ** _What are you waitin' for?_**  
 ** _What are you_** **waitin'...**

That smile on Barry's face had disappeared, a smirking taking its face. Sebastian was coming back, if only briefly. The Rogues and Snart stared in shock as Barry was able to hold the note that he was singing. The Rogues all realised that Mike was completely right when he said that the Flash was like a singing god or something.

Here **we go again**

_(Oh, oh)_

**Here we go again**

_(Oh, oh)_

**Here we go again**

( _Oh, oh)_

** Say goodbye to my heart tonight **

The smirk had somehow found its way onto Snart's face. Soon the pair were smirking as they continued to sing with the Rogues.

_**Oh, oh, I want some more** _   
_**Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?** _   
_**What are you waitin' for?** _   
_**Say goodbye to my heart tonight** _

They all finished the song, Barry and Snart left panting while the Rogues were clapping and whistling at them. They easily wanted another song out of the pair, but they also knew not to push their luck when it came to that particular pair.

Barry looked over all of them, seeing how they all reacted to the singing while Snart looked over them all like he was going to murder them in their sleep. "You had your singing now it will be time for me to go," Barry smirked before flashing out of the area before any of them realised what had happened.

"...Hey! He still has my phone!" Mike suddenly shouted.

Snart burst out laughing, surprising them all even more. "You just got robbed by the Flash!"

"Yeah yeah, can you ring it so that you can tell him please," Mike sighed.

"Alright," Snart replied before going to reach for his phone but coming out empty handed. He then started to pat himself down before realising what had happened. "Damn you, Scarlet..." He whispered in annoyance.

"Where is your phone?" Mike asked him.

"Flash stole it..." Snart sighed.

The Rogues were falling over at this point, their laughs echoing out around the room. The pair had just got robbed by the Flash in broad daylight and surrounded by a crowd. They all also knew that they would have realised if he used his powers and speed, so that meant he had done it the conventional way, that made it so much better. Mike had practically said for the Flash to steal it while Snart was completely oblivious to it happening. They really are amazing thieves.

"Looking for something?" Barry smirked, leaning against a wall, the phones in his hand, he was still dressed as the Flash, the mask still covering up his identity.

"Just give them back!" Snart stated, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, but if someone was to ask you that, would you?" Barry smirked. Sebastian really was coming out to play today. He then looked down and started to type onto Snart's phone, humming in happiness when he easily got through the security guards put in place on the phone. "You need to get some better security on this, that was too easy," Barry said, not even looking up.

"What?!!" Snart squeaked before he rushed forwards and went to grab it from Barry's hand.

Barry sped over to the other side, not even looking up. This continued, Snart trying to get his phone, Barry moving to the other side of the room not even looking up from what he was doing on his phone. Finally, Barry took pity on the exhausted Snart and allowed him to take his phone back.

"What the hell have you done to it?!" Snart exclaimed as he looked through the phone at what Barry had done.

"I bid you good luck trying to get rid of all those settings, a factory reset won't even get rid of them," Barry smirked. He then threw Mike his phone, wanting to laugh at Mike's facial expression when he saw what he had done. "Oh, by the way, Rogues, you need to keep better watch on your phones as well. They are all located in that bag over there. Good luck!" Barry said, knowing that Sebastian had just disappeared before flashing straight over to STAR Labs.

"What happened?" Cisco asked him the moment Barry was back and changed into more normal clothes.

"Oh, the Rogues dragged Snart and me to some room somewhere. Nothing happened, they just wanted to talk strangely. Then I ended up getting Mike's phone as he threatened myself and Snart. Though I would also get Snart's so that he does not feel out of the picture. Made Snart run around to get his phone, his security to get into it was really easy to get past. In the end, all the Rogues phones ended up in a bag in the corner, Mike and Snart's phones given back to them but having everything changed on them. It was too easy though really, did not even need powers to get Snart's phone or to get into Snart's and Mike's phones." Barry said, smirking slightly.

"So you got kidnapped, so robbed them all?" Cisco asked, trying to sum it all up.

"Yeah, gave them all back though," Barry agreed.

"You live in a crazy world," Cisco sighed before leaving Barry alone, not wanting to be caught up in all of this mayhem.

"Yes, yes I do and so do you," Barry said, placing Cisco's phone on the table and walking out of the room.

"Why..." Cisco whispered before picking up his phone and getting on with his work.

**1597**


	26. Wanting with Seb

Don't ask why he thought it would be a good idea to go to karaoke. Barry did not know and Sebastian was groaning at him how he did not like them. That's right Sebastian. You see, he maybe Barry Allen now, but he used to be Sebastian Smythe. Yep, he was the asshole and the villain. Who knew?

No one, no one knew that was who he was. It was going to stay that way. He hoped.

\------------------

He walked up to the Dj. He did not have a true idea of what to do, he was just going to do one from the Warblers. It was still unknown what he was going to do. "No, no! Please! Come back! Please..." Barry heard from across the bar. Someone, there back was turned to Barry in the dim light of the bar, they had their arms reaching out to someone who was storming away. He could not make out who they were, nor could he care who they were. They gave him an idea though...

"Could I do ' _I want you back'_. Warblers addition if you could?" Barry asked the Dj sickly sweat.

After a quick moment of the Dj looking over his songs, he replied, "you are just in luck. I do have the Warbler addition. The stage is yours. Wait, who am I talking too?"

Knowing that a wide smirk had just covered his features, Barry replied, "Sebastian Smythe."

"Ok then. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I PRESENT YOU... SEBASTIAN SMYTHE!!" The Dj shouted into the bar.

**Ooohoo!**   
**Let me tell yah now**   
**Ooh**   
**When I had you to myself**   
**I didn't want you around**   
**Those pretty faces always make you**   
**Stand out in a crowd**   
**Someone picked you from the bunch**   
**One glance is all it took**   
**And now it's much too late for me**   
**To take a second look**

Barry started to sing, sinking straight into Sebastian. A new group came into the bar, walking towards the one who had been left before all their heads flicked around to the singer. Their eyes lit up, they knew him. As a group, they decided that the man need some payback. Though that consisted of them joining in, with one of them going around the side to turn off the speakers. It was not meant to be electrically created, so why should it now?

 **Oh baby**  
 **Give me one more chance**

_(To show you that I love you)_

**Won't you please let me**

_(Back in your heart)_

**Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go**

_(Let you go, baby)_

**But now since I've seen you in his arms**

_(I want you back)_

Sebastian looked straight over at the group, smirking even wilder. He also knew them. He continued to sing and dance as he made his way towards them, meeting in a wide open space that had been created for them to meet in..

 **Oh I do now**

_(I want you back)_

**Ooh ooh baby**

_(I want you back)_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_(I want you back)_

**Na Na Na Na**

That smirk became wider and wider. He was loving being able to dance and sing to this with his old group.

**Trying to live without your love**   
**Is one long sleepless night**   
**Let me show you, girl**   
**That I know wrong from right**   
**Every street you walk on**   
**I leave tear stains on the ground**   
**Followin' the girl I didn't even want around**

It really was just like the good old days, they had everyone's attention.

 **Oh baby**  
 **All I need is one more chance**

_(To show you that I love you)_

**Won't you please let me**

_(Back in your heart)_

**Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go**

_(Let you go, baby)_

**But now since I've seen you in his arms**   
**Oohoo**

Men and women swooned crazily at him.

**All I want...**   
**All I need...**   
**All I want!**   
**All I need!**

Everyone went silent, their mouths practically dropping off. How the fuck could he reach notes like that?!!

 **Is one more chance**

_(_ _To show you that I love you)_

**Baby**

_(baby)_

**baby**

_(baby)_

**baby**

_(_ _baby!)_

_(I want you back)_  
 **Yeah oh baby**  
 **I was blind to let you go**

_(Let you go, baby)_

**But now since I've seen you in his arms**

_(I want you back)_

**Yeah oh baby**  
 **I need one more chance, hah**  
 _(To show you that I love you)_  
 **Oh, baby!**  
 **Oh! Oh, oh!**

_(I want you back!)_

Slowly, Sebastian danced from one person to the next in the bar, smiling predatorily at each one of them. He was not thrown off his track even when he came across Snart, who was at the front of the circle, mouth really hanging down. He paraded around him the longest before joining back with his group, them all facing Snart as they started the end of the song.

 **Oh I do now**

_(I want you back)_

**Ooh ooh baby**

_(I want you back)_

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

_(I want you back)_

**Na Na Na Na**

_(I want you back)_

Each of them was breathing heavily. The group broke into smiles, talking to each other. Sebastian smirk widened as he walked towards Snart.

Tipping his head to the side, drinking him in like he was mothers milk, Sebastian asked Snart smugly, "how was that?"

" _That_ was amazing... When could you do that, Scarlet?" Snart asked him.

With his head tipped correctly, Sebastian raised his hand into the air before whistling sharply. All the groups heads whipped towards him, then like the strike of a whip, lined up behind Sebastian.

" _These_ are the Dalton Academy Warblers," Sebastian smirked to Snart.

"You are one of them then?" Snart asked.

All the Warblers burst out laughing, while Sebastian chuckled deeply. "One _could_ say that." He smirked. "I was the captain of the group. Wasn't that right Warblers?!!" Sebastian shouted.

All the Warblers cheered. They all came and patted him on the back just because.

"So you are not Barry Allen?" Snart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am definitely Barry Allen, but I am definitely Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian smirked.

"Who is he, Bassy?" The Warblers asked him.

"This is Leonard Snart, a high-end thief, one of America's most wanted," Sebastian replied.

"You flatter me." Snart drawled.

All the Warblers snorted.

"You call that flattery, then you have never met Sebastian." One Warbler laughed.

"Care to explain, Scarlet?" Snart questioned, an eyebrow raised again.

"What they mean is, a man like you would be swept from their feet. Pulled close so their perfect body could be admired personally. Tested to see their sweet spots. Saved from the growl, met with the bite. Someone hunky should never be left thinking that is flattery. I was the one that would pull them close, test them, to bite and to bark. I took control and power; held it above everyone's heads." Sebastian smirked, purring.

Snart looked thrown, a rosy blush forming against his pale cheeks. His mask shot in place again, covering the moment of weakness. "So you would be the one to take everyone out?" He asked, his eyebrow seeing no reason to lower.

" _I am_ the one to take them out, _I am_ the man-whore. _I am_ the sex-addict. _I am_ the womaniser. _I am_ everything." Sebastian purred closing in on Snart.

Snart gulped, not liking one bit how Barry had walked into his comfort zone. He continued to look at Barry with cold eyes, not allowing himself to show any weakness. Altogether, though he may not be acting like it, this man was the Flash and the man that goes against him in his life of crime.

"Come on, let's leave the man, find something else to do," Sebastian said, before walking away, the Warbler following.

\--------------

When Barry woke up the next day, he rolled over then shot straight out of bed. Leonard Snart was fast asleep.

**_ LEONARD SNART WAS IN HIS BED! _ **

"What the hell!" Barry screamed.

\-----------------

Barry shot straight up, eyes wide in the dim lit room. His breaths were coming short and sharp, heart rate accelerating wildly. He got out quickly before checking to make sure that he had woke up and Snart was not in his room.

When he finally finished checking, seeing no Snart, he heard Sebastian laugh to him, _'enjoy your dream?'_

"Fuck you Seb..." Barry whispered to the man in general.

_ 'You wish!'  _

**1358**


	27. To bring the Captain out of hiding

"Ok, I know that you are all here to see the whole group. But we can't. You see the Captain ran off the moment that he graduated. No trace of him anywhere. But we have intel. You see, we think he lives here. So we are going to drag him out. His Warbler pride will get him here, we will do the rest." Santana said as she walked onto the stage. "I present you, the _Dalton Academy Warblers_!"

_Ohhh..._

Barry felt his face fall. He knew that song and he knew it well.

_Uptown girl_   
_(Uptown girl)_   
_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_(white bread world)_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_(hot blood can)_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_(downtown man)_   
_That's what I am_

Barry knew that Sebastian was coming back. He could do nothing to stop him.

_And when she knows what she wants from her time_   
_(from her time)_   
_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_

That was it, Sebastian was back and he wanted to growl. He leapt to his feet before anyone could start, singing his lyrics. Knowing that everyone around him would be greatly surprised. That was a fun thought!

**She'll see I'm not so tough**   
**Just because I'm in love with an**

The Warblers cheered as Sebastian got back on stage. Their Captain was back in business baby!

_**Uptown girl** _

They all quickly helped him get his blazer on, making him one of the group again.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_   
_Uptown girl_   
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_   
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_   
_**(in)** _   
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_   
_**(I've been)** _   
_And then I'll win_

The crowd were on their feet.

_And when she's walking, she's looking so fi-i-ine_

Santana made the mistake of staying on the stage. They started to dance around her as they did to the teacher previously.

**And when she's talking, she'll say that she's mi-i-ine**

Sebastian knew that everyone that knew him as Barry Allen, their eyebrows would be hitting the roof. He could not resist smirking in their direction.

_She'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because I'm in love with an_

Team Flash and co. were completely frozen over. When had Barry smirked?

_Uptown girl_   
**_She's been living in her white bread world_ **   
**_As long as anyone with hot blood can_ **

The group, even with all the action of Barry being one of them, continued to enjoy the show that was being put on.

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

Most people were holding back their laughs, Santana's reactions were amazing.

_That's what I am_

All saw as Santana got off the stage quickly, approving to the fact that they had briefly left her alone.

_Ohhh..._

Everyone was holding back laughs as it funniness of what was happened increased, this was absolutely brilliant. This song had not come up before, not one show had this song, except this one.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
_**(You know I'm in love with)** _

_an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_   
_**(You know I'm in love)** _

_with an uptown girl_

The whole of the audience burst into cheers as their song finished. The whole group took a bow before leaving the stage.

"Ok, now onto a hit of the century!" Santana said coming back on stage.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_   
_Caught in a landslide no escape from reality_   
_Open your eyes look up to the skies and see_

The crowd burst into cheers. The song is a legend and it was coming to play with them all. The Nude Erections were all up there.

_I'm just a poor boy_   
_(Poor boy)_   
_I need no sympathy_

"Sebastian! Where have you been!" The Warblers shouted when they had got far enough from the stage.

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_   
_Little high, Little low_

Laughing, "I have been here, in Central City."

_Anyway, the wind blows, doesn't really matter_

"The whole time?" Trent asked.

_To me_

"The whole time." Sebastian chuckled.

_To me_

"Why not come back home, come with us?" The Warblers asked.

_Mama, just killed a man_   
_Put a gun against his head_   
_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_   
_Mama, life had just begun_   
_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_   
_(Mama, oooooh)_   
_didn't mean to make you cry_   
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_   
_(Carry on, carry on)_   
_As if nothing really matters_

"I... I have a job here..." Sebastian said, scratching the back of his head.

 _Too late, my time has come_  
 _Sends shivers down my spine_  
 _Body's aching all the time_  
 _Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go_  
 _Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_  
 _Mama,_  
 _(oooooh)_  
 _(Anyway, the wind blows)_  
 _I don't want to die_  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...)   
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

"But you have all the money you would ever need already?" Nick asked.

_I see a little silhouette of a man_   
_(Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?)_

"It's not about the money?" Sebastian sighed.

_Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me_

"What do you mean?" One Warbler asked.

 _Galileo_  
 _(Galileo)_  
 _Galileo_  
( _Galileo)_  
 _(Galileo Figaro)_

"People depend heavily on me here..." Barry sighed, Sebastian going away because he did not want to be in a situation like this.

_Magnifico-o-o-o_

"So, you can send them money from the road," Nick and Trent stated.

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

"It's not about the money to them either..." Barry sighed again.

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_   
_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

"So, you are helping people?" The Warblers asked, confused.

_Easy come, easy go_   
_Will you let me go_

"Yes. I'm not Sebastian Smythe here. I am Barry Allen. I'm not like I was in high school," Barry explained.

_Bismillah!_   
_No - we will not let you go_   
_(Let him go)_   
_Bismillah! We will not let you go_   
_(Let him go)_   
_Bismillah! We will not let you go_   
_(Let me go)_   
_Let me go-o-o-o-o_   
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_   
_Will not let you go_   
_(Let me go)_   
_Never let you go_   
_(Let me go)_

"We all changed." The Warblers stated.

_O-o-o-o-o_   
_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

"I mean opposite side of the spectrum kind of changed," Barry said.

_Oh mamma mia, mamma mia_

"Supervillain to Superhero kind of change then?" Nick asked.

_Mamma mia, let me go_   
_Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me_

_'Far too accurate!'_ Barry thought to himself, before saying to them, "yeah. I really have from one to the other. I think it poses a huge surprise to all you?" Nods came in reply.

_Jesse:_   
_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_   
_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_   
_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_   
_Just gotta get out_   
_Just gotta get right outta here..._

"Oh come on! You really have changed then!" The Warblers cried out.

_(Vocal Adrenaline: Ooh yeah, ooh yeah)_   
_Nothing really matters anyone can see_   
_Nothing really matters_   
_Nothing really matters, to me_

"Had to stay with what people knew about me. I was Barry Allen before I was Sebastian." Barry pointed out.

_Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline:_   
_Anyway, the wind blows_

Barry was saved from what they were going to say by the others finishing their song. They were all hurdled on stage, it was only a short performance that they had booked here. Only one from each group. Barry realised that it was designed so that they could get him back out from the shadows.

With that note, Sebastian was back, his smirk ever in place.

"Ok, that is all that we have planned for today," Santana said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian could see a blazer hanging in Blaine's hands. Sebastian looked straight at Satan, before shouting out. "Wait, Sha-Queer-A! I don't think one of you is ready for that!" Sebastian smirked at her.

"What goes well with a Dalton Academy Blazer?" Blaine asked the crowd, putting on the blazer.

"An impromptu song," Sebastian smirked. The Nude Erections got the idea at that moment and quickly left the stage for the song had started.

_Uh-ooh_   
_Uh-oh-oh, oh_   
_There's a place that I know_   
_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_   
_If I show it to you now_   
_Will it make you run away_   
_Will you stay_   
_Even if it hurts_   
_Even if I try to push you out_   
_Will you return_   
_And remind me who I really am_   
_Please remind me who I really am_

Sebastian smirked as they all got into their place as the song went on. Blaine was smiling, he swore to never tell anyone but he missed performing with the Warblers - they are brothers after all.

_**Everybody's got a dark side** _   
_**Do you love me** _   
_**Can you love mine** _   
_**Nobody's a picture perfect** _   
_**But we're worth it** _   
_**You know that we're worth it** _

Sebastian walked towards Blaine before walking back away, coming with different dances so that he won't have an angry Lady Hummel on his tail again.

_Will you love me?_   
_Even with my dark side?_

The crowd had got into the song quite well, clapping along.

_**Everybody's got a dark side** _   
_**Do you love me** _   
_**Can you love mine** _   
_**Nobody's a picture perfect** _   
_**But we're worth it** _   
_**You know that we're worth it** _

The crowd started to sing along, singing out with the group. They were all thrown slightly, not expecting it, but they went with it. The whole group, except Blaine, dispersed into the crowd, singing out from the audience.

_Will you love me_   
_Even with my dark side_

Sebastian circled Blaine before fading back into the Warblers within the crowd.

 ** _Don't run away_**  
 ** _Don't run away_**   
**_(Don't run away)_**

A segment of the audience had got up and sang while standing.

 _Just tell me that you will stay_   
_**(Just tell me that you will stay)**_  
 _Promise me you will stay_   
_**(Promise me you will stay)**_

Most of the crowd were up and singing fully now.

_**Don't run away** _   
_**Don't run away** _   
_**Just promise me you will stay** _   
_**(Just promise me you will stay)** _   
_**Promise me you will stay** _   
_**(Promise me you will stay)** _

That was it, all the audience was singing. They were singing along with the group.

_Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh!_

The crowd went partially silent as the note was held.

_**Everybody's got a dark side** _   
_**Do you love me** _   
_**Can you love mine** _   
_**Nobody's a picture perfect** _   
_**But we're worth it** _   
_**You know that we're worth it** _

The Nude Erections were gaping in surprise, they had not heard of a glee group crowd getting up and singing along.

_Will you love me_   
_Even with my dark side_   
_Don't run away_   
_Don't run away_

As the group came back on stage, Blaine took the blazer off, before allowing it to fall to the floor in a piled heap.

"Now, I think that should be all, no more songs out to grab us now," Santana said, coming onto the stage with the New Directions. "I bid you all a good night from the Dalton Academy Warblers..." She was cut off by the Warblers, before she continued, "and the New Directions..." Yet again cut off, the New Directions this time though. "Good night!" She shouted out as the curtain fell over the crowd.

\---------------

"Sebastian, you know how you said that you had gone from villain to hero in the spectrum? We found a video of a hero that lives in central." Nick said, bouncing over to Sebastian.

"Cool... That bothers me _why_?" Sebastian asked, hoping that they won't be going where he thinks he is going with that.

"I then found out about this. The hero turned up when _you_ were struck by lightning and came out of a nine-month coma. So, looking into it further, I compared your body shape to the Flash." Nick said.

"So, I bet lots of people look like me?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, they look similar. But we know you really well, we know what you look like. You are the Flash!" Nick shouted, gaining the attention of the rest of the Warblers.

"What's going on, who is the Flash?" The Warblers asked.

"Bassy is!" Nick shouted.

"Ok, how about this, we take this to a room were no one else can hear you shout out things?" Sebastian said before leading them to a music room, soundproofed and all electrical equipment shut down completely, including cameras and mikes.

"Admit it! You are the Flash!" Nick shouted at Sebastian.

"Nick, maybe you are going overboard with this?" The Warblers asked.

"No, because he is!" Nick shouted.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sebastian sighed, knowing he had no way of getting out of it. "Wait, Nick, let me speak. Your right, I _am_ the Flash, it did happen because I was struck by lightning when the particle accelerator exploded." Sebastian sighed before flashing from one side of the, admittedly large, practise room.

" _Oh, my glee_... I _was_ correct! YES! I _knew_ it!" Nick shouted.

"What..." The Warbler said, ever the intellect.

"When you said had I gone from Supervillain to Superhero, you were dead on. Because of what people knew of Barry Allen, a boy whose mother was killed when he was eleven and father in prison for her murder, I had to become the hero that you see. I do enjoy being the hero, but it meant that the side that you know me as the side were I truly became myself was unable to come out. That was why my friends and family were surprised when I went up and sang, then also smirked in their direction. That was all new to them." Barry sighed, Sebastian going away again.

"This is so cool though! We are friends with a superhero, a real superhero, powers and all!" Nick shouted, again.

"I want you all to promise to me, swear to me, that you will _not_ tell anyone that you know the identity of the Flash, you will just be making yourself a huge target! You got it?!" Barry said, his voice lowering as he stood over all of them.

"We swear!" They all said.

"You swear what?" Barry growled.

"We swear that we won't talk about knowing the identity of the Flash!" They all resited.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Sebastian smirked, coming back now that was all out of the way.

\----------------

Barry was practically murdered the next day, all of the group, including Team Arrow came down on him like vultures the moment that he came into the CCPD. Even the Captain thought best and stayed out of the way, though he definitely listened into why Allen was being murdered. He was surprised.

 _'Who knew that Barry Allen was Sebastian Smythe...?'_ The Captain thought as the group let the man get to work.

**2442**


	28. Taken for a swing around the park

The Flash and Captain Cold fight a lot. This means Barry Allen and Leonard Snart fight a lot. Their fights don't normally turn out this way.

\--------------

Snart stood over Barry. Barry's leg was completely frozen while Snart held the gun to his chest. "Give up Flash!" Snart said. 

While Snart was mono-toning about something, Barry had been working on his leg. It was completely free, but it had massive frostbite over it. He was not going to be able to use it properly for a while. 

Just as Snart was done, a cylinder shape bounced towards them, landing between the pair. The two looked at it curiously, their attention on it. Suddenly it released a mist and a deafening screech. 

Lightning rushed through Barry, frying his communications and shattering the ice around him. To Snart it felt like ice was being poured through his veins. The two screamed as they felt like they were poured directly into the cylinder. 

Onlookers watched as the pair fell and quickly disappeared, having not seen any of the mist, heard the screech or even seen the cylinder. 

\-------------

They fell, Fell right onto a porch. Snart just looked confused while Barry looked amazed. He scrambled to his feet before falling to the door, having forgotten about his leg. He muffled his scream as he dug into the front of his suit, revealing a necklace around his neck. On this necklace was a key. A key that worked perfectly in the lock of the door. 

Barry walked into the multimillion pound, hobbling across to the stairs, knowing that Snart will be following close behind. He pulled his cawl of, allowing himself to breathe in more air as he almost pulled himself up the stairs and into the far room. There, he locked Snart out before walking towards the walk-in wardrobe, he got changed into something that would commonly be found on a celebrity. Sebastian Smythe to be exact. 

He walked out, before tripping. He felt strong arms grab him from behind, preventing him from hitting the floor. "Whoa, you ok there Scarlet?" Snart asked as he held Barry as he righted himself.

"Yeah, leg just needs a while to heal, may need longer because of not getting any treatment, that is all," Barry shrugged before walking away.

"To heal? The gun does proper damage?" Snart questioned him, grabbing Barry by the arm. 

"Yeah, I get black frostbite each time," Barry said, shaking his arm from Snart's grip.

"It gives you frostbite, can't that permanently damage you?" Snart asked, grabbing him by the arm again.

"Yeah, it can. The gun was designed to take me down. It can do serious permanent damage to me," Barry said, stopping. 

"Your friends created something that could do that?" Snart asked, walking up to Barry.

"Yeah, in case I went bad..." Barry sighed, looked at the floor. "...again..." Barry then whispered so quietly that Snart almost did not hear it. 

"You have a past, this house is involved, you weren't like how you are now. That's correct isn't it?" Snart asked softly.

"Yeah... I have a dark past. I was the leader of a group of Ohio Villains. People nearly died, nearly blinded. I honestly enjoyed being that character. I loved to be Sebastian Smythe. A man who was not the son of a wife killing murder. Someone who could be anyone they wanted and could do what I wanted. I had endless power. I turned dark, I was angry. I was in grief, I was scared of others, this turned me cold, turned me into someone who others feared, even just the name. You are currently in the Smythe Manor, something I am heir to getting. I am the richest person in Central City and in everywhere surrounding it," Barry said. 

"Will I ever meet this other character of yours?" Snart asked honestly. 

"You tell me Frosty?" Sebastian smirked. 

Before Snart could reply, they felt themselves being pulled away again. Sebastian had kept the suit on, knowing that his clothes would have burned instantly when the lightning ran through him. 

\-----------------

The pair landed in a bus. A private bus. Right on top of a group of people. They all got to their feet, Snart helping Sebastian up as he was now unable to get up on his own. 

"Bassy?" The group questioned.

Sebastian's head flicked straight over to them, his face practically glowing when he saw who they were. Before the two stood the Warblers.

"Warblers?" Sebastian asked in amazement.

"It is you! Bassy! Where did you come from? You fell right onto us!" The Warblers all shouted at the same time.

They continued to ask questions until Sebastian raised his hand, whistling sharply. "Ok, I will answer the ones that I know and heard. It is me, I am Sebastian Smythe, I have been teleported somehow everywhere, meaning that I landed on top of you. This is Snart and no, he is not 'available' to any of you, before you even ask," Sebastian said, looking at them sharply. Their hands slowly lowered, showing that they did not have any questions after that answer. 

"Why do you always have all the good ones!" One of the Warblers shouted out in frustration.

"Ignoring that, who are all of you?" Snart asked, throwing a glare at the one that shouted out. 

"How don't you know us?!" They all asked in surprise.

"He is... Uncultured..." Sebastian explained, looking over at Snart.

"We can tell, because Honey, that parka needs a bit of a tuck. But we are the Warblers, a world-renowned Glee group. You are standing next to our Captain, Sebastian Smythe," the Warblers explained. 

"You're a Glee group Captain?" Snart asked Sebastian.

"One of the best," Sebastian smirked. 

"Now, we best get going. It has been wonderful meeting all of you, but we would rather not cause more damage when we are teleported again," Snart smirked, before leaving the bus, Sebastian following shortly after. 

Just as they left the bus, Sebastian's leg gave way, meaning that he nearly fell again. Snart caught him yet again, righting him just as the moment they started to teleport again. 

The force that shot through them was stronger than all the other times. The lightning shot around him, frying everything but the Flash suit. Snart felt himself freeze up. Just as they disappeared, the lightning shot outwards, flashing brightly, blinding the watching Warblers. 

"So cool..." They whispered as they recovered from the flash, seeing the burn mark on the floor. 

\---------------------

Waking up, the pair saw that they were half-buried by snow. The two were shivering, the cold biting harshly down on them. It took them less than a second to realise where they were. They were in the Antarctic. The ice and the snow stretched out for miles.

"God its cold," Barry said. Sebastian had disappeared, not wanting to be stuck in a place like this. 

"Yeah, you Barry or Bassy?" Snart asked, before picking up a large branch, the tip of it fractured.

"I'm Barry, you want me to light that for you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, if you could," Snart said, moving the branch tip towards Barry.

He clicked his fingers, sparks shooting from them to finally the branch lit up in flames. "Never done that before..." Barry emitted, looking at Snart before using the flame to ignite a branch of his own.

"Guess we best keep on the move then," Snart said before helping Barry up and holding him up by his shoulders. Barry was too tired to argue, knowing that he did need the extra support anyway. 

\-------------------

The pair walked for a couple of hours until it started to get dark. "It's the cross over isn't it?" Snart asked, looking over at Barry.

"Yeah, months of light to months of dark happens now," Barry said, looking over at the sky. 

"We should find shelter, we won't be able to see for much longer," Snart stated. 

Just as that was said, the floor beneath them gave out, revealing that they were in fact over a large cliff, walking across a large ice bridge. 

They fell, revealing that there was a five hundred foot gap beneath their feet. 

"Come here Chilly, I got you," Snart stated, pulling Barry in close to him as he screamed.

"Chilly?" Barry asked as they continued to tumble through the air.

"Because you are red, hot and spicy," Snart stated simply, watching the ground approaching them at alarming speeds.

Suddenly they felt themselves be teleported again. The lightning ran through the pair, as Snart still had a tight grip on him. They scrunched their eyes closed as they screamed out in pain before being pulled away from the fall. 

\-------------

They landed in a heaped pile, their eyes shooting open as they heard screams come from all around them. They were not from themselves though. 

The two got to their feet, Snart helping Barry up again. Around them, they saw that they were in the cortex and currently being stared at by Lisa, Mick and all of Team Flash. 

"What was all that?" Cisco asked the pair, pointing at them and the floor. 

Looking down, they saw that there were burn marks surrounding were they landed. 

"It's called being teleported all around and nearly falling to our deaths in the Antarctic," Sebastian drawled. Barry was back straight away though as he then added, "what was all the teleporting about though?" 

"That was the military trying to kidnap you again. We managed to hack into the systems when they failed and send you back here. What was this about falling to your deaths and why is their burn marks on the floor? Why is Snart looking like he was electrocuted as well?" Cisco asked. 

"The military keeps trying to kidnap you?" Snart asked amazed to Barry.

"We were falling to our deaths because the ice gave beneath our feet and it was a five hundred foot drop. The floor is burned because each time we teleported, lightning shot through me, getting worse each time. The third time the suit was unable to keep it controlled it shot out, meaning I think Ohio has a large burn over one of its floors and halfway up a bus. Snart looks like he has been electrocuted because he was holding me the last time, I was unable to walk because of my leg, so he got a blast of my lightning, it has not damaged him, just made all his hair stand on end and blackened his face. Also, yes the military has been trying to kidnap me, I keep refusing to be their secret weapon," Barry summarised. 

"You leg?" Catlin asked, before looking down, seeing the way that Barry was holding and able to see some of the damage to his leg because of the rips up it. "You should not be walking or standing, we need to get that treated straight away!" Catlin suddenly shouted, telling Barry off. 

Snart reached around, picking up Barry bridal style, before walking him to the medical bed. "You heard the lady Chilly, no walking or standing for you!" Snart said as Barry squeaked at the sudden change. 

Everyone stared at the little interaction, Cisco seemed most interested in the change in nickname though. They were always his thing to do. 

"Chilly?" Cisco asked as Snart walked into the room again. 

"He dresses in red unless he wants to wear something he chooses and he is hot and spicy. Being able to produce a flame just by clicking his fingers, even in the Antarctic," Snart shrugged.

Mick's interest was reeled straight in at that. "He can produce a flame by flicking his fingers?" He asked Snart.

"Yeah, he set a branch on fire using his powers to create a spark. So the nickname came around," Snart shrugged again. 

"Is this true Barry?" Cisco shouted to him, knowing that the others knew his identity because his hood was off when he fell into the room.

"Yeah, if you give me like a branch or something I could show you?" Barry said as they all walked towards them. 

Snart walked back to the Cortex, picking up his branches before throwing it at Barry who caught it easily. 

Barry held it in front of him, flicking his fingers before the sparks ignited the branch. The response was a lot quicker because he had his gloves of and because he was warmer. The flame danced on top of the branch. Twisting in the small draft of the room. 

"That is cool!" Mick exclaimed, taking the branch from Barry. The others ignored him as he continued to stare at the fire on the branch.

"So what happened?" They asked Barry and Snart. Barry quickly signalled to Snart as Catlin ran lots of different tests on him. Meaning that he was currently unable to answer the question.

"We were fighting when it happened. It was like ice was being poured through my veins. Suddenly we appeared in the porch of a house," Snart started. He realised that Team Flash had not found out about Barry's other side, so was going to keep it that way. He continued, "Barry owned the house so let us in and he went to go get changed before we were then teleported away. This time we were transported into a private bus, landing on the occupants. Luckily they knew Barry and they really could not care that we had fallen on top of them because of teleportation. They seemed to be quite close friends of Barry from high school. We just got off the bus when we transported away again. We were lucky that it was only Barry's friends around because Barry practically exploded with lightning. We then woke up and found ourselves buried in snow. Later, when we were falling as we could not see the best because of the fading light, we were teleported again..."

"Snart was shocked when I was shocked with my own lightning. We then landed in here," Barry finished when Catlin had finished poking and prodding him. She had removed the material around his leg, letting everyone see the massive frostbite around it. It was a black and purple colour, making almost everyone wince when they looked at it.

"That has got to hurt!" Mick said the moment he saw the frostbite.

"Ya don't say?!" Both Snart and Sebastian stated.

"Go to sleep mister!" Catlin told of Barry.

He held his hands up in defeat, grumbling under his breath as he leaned back closing his eyes. Glaring under his eyelids at her. 

"Don't think I don't see that!" Catlin stated. 

As Barry grumbled again, Snart snorted, holding back a laugh at the stubborn speedster and doctor. 

"Hey! I don't see why you are laughing! I have every right to do the same to you!" Catlin exclaimed. 

Barry bit his lip as he tried to hold back his laugh. He opened his eyes just long enough to see Snart's surprised facial expression. "You heard the lady Frosty, sleepy time for you," Sebastian teased. 

"Don't you think that I did not see your eyes open one moment!" She told off Barry before turning on Snart again. "Now mister, get your ass on that bed!" She ordered, her hair starting to turn an icy white. 

"Listen to her Snart, especially if you don't want to be frozen to the bed!" Barry said, knowing that Killer Frost was about to make a visit. 

"How?" Snart asked. 

"Like this," Killer Frost said, before sending some frost in his direction. 

Snart jumped, letting out a 'manly' squeak as he quickly raced over to the spare medical bed. "I'm here!" He stated the moment he was on the bed. 

"Now, everyone out! Go to the speed lab if you want to talk, leave them to sleep!" Killer Frost ordered, everyone hastily making their way out of the room and towards the speed lab. She glanced at the pair before she too left the room.

"She could scare people!" Snart exclaimed quietly. 

"Yes, welcome to Killer Frost," Barry whispered quietly.

"Killer Frost? What sort of name is that?" Snart asked, his voice slightly louder than before. He quickly shot up though when front shot onto the bed, where his feet would have been. "What the hell!" He exclaimed. He then quickly shot back down when a load of frost barely missed his head. He cast a wary eye over to the direction where the frost came from before he closed his eyes, pretending to sleep like what Barry was doing. The room considerably colder because of the stunts that he was pulling. 

Soon, the pair really fell asleep. 

\--------------------

"You know your doctor, Chilly?" Snart asked as he stopped attacking Barry during the next heist.

"Yeah?" Barry asked worried at where this was going.

"She is crazy!" He said. He then quickly paled. "She heard that didn't she..." He said.

Barry quickly nodded before handing his one of his communicators. He was unable to disable his other communicator before Catlin started to shout down the line. 

"I HEARD THAT SNART!! I AM NOT CRAZY!! YOU JUST REFUSED TO LISTEN!" She shouted, deafening both Barry and Snart for a moment.

In the small break, Barry was able to get his other communicator away from his ear, holding it out far from himself. "So you shot at me?! Just because I did not want to go to sleep?!!" Snart exclaimed back down the line. Both Barry and Snart quickly paled, even more, realising what was about to happen.

"YOU NEEDED TO GET SOME REST! YOU WERE JUST ELECTROCUTED AND YOU WERE BEING AN ASS ABOUT IT! YOU JUST NEEDED TO GET ONTO THE BED! NOT RUN A MARATHON OR GO GET SOME CHINESE FROM DOWN THE ROAD! IT WAS SIMPLE!!" Catlin shouted down the line again, causing both Barry and Snart to wince and throw the communicators to the ground, to get them as far away as they could without leaving them completely. "I WAS TRYING TO LOOK AFTER YOU! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE AN IDIOT! YOUR PERSONAL HEALTH COULD HAVE BEEN DAMAGED WHEN YOU GOT SHOCKED BY THE FLASH'S LIGHTNING DURING TELEPORTATION! SORRY IF I WAS DOING MY JOB! BUT SOMEONE HAS TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T GO KILLING YOURSELVES!" 

"Hey! I don't try to kill myself!" Barry exclaimed.

"OH, SO COMING BACK ALMOST DEAD IS DIFFERENT! LOSING BLOOD SO QUICKLY THAT YOU WERE MOMENTS FROM DEATH IS DIFFERENT! NEARLY BEING KILLED IN AN EXPLOSION IS FINE! GETTING STRUCK BY LIGHTNING IS JUST A NORMAL THING THEN?!" She shouted at Barry.

Barry winced before replying, "the lightning was not that bad. Felt kind of nice, refuelling even..." 

"OH, LET ME WRITE THAT DOWN! I LIKED BEING NEARLY KILLED BECAUSE IT FELT NICE! TOTALLY WOULD RECOMMEND IT TO SOMEONE!" Catlin shouted to him.

"Um... Could we continue fighting maybe?" Snart asked.

"OH DON'T EVEN THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I AM DONE WITH YOU! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GOING OUT ON A HEIST AGAIN! YOU HAVE NOT RECOVERED FROM YOUR TRIPS WITH THE FLASH YET!! YOU BETTER GO AWAY NOW AND HEAL UP! DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T GET VIBE TO BREACH ME DOWN THERE SO I CAN WHOOP YOUR ASS!!" Catlin shouted. "AND I ALSO MEAN YOUR'S AS WELL FLASH! I WANT YOU BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" She then added. 

The crowds were laughing their heads off as the pair were shouted at like they were a pair of misbehaving children being scolded at by their mother. "Yes, Caitlin..." The two sighed, hanging their heads guilty. The crowds already knew that the Flash's doctor was called Catlin, so they did not have to worry about that. The Flash flashed the pair away, picking up the communicators as well.

The crowds were almost pissing themselves at the turn of events. Even Joe and the rest of the cops were sniggering, chuckling and laughing at the events. The Captain was even cracking a smile at the occurrence.

3342


	29. Little time of the CCPD

Barry Allen, the man who was sweeter than sweets. Sebastian Smythe, the man who was spicier than chillies. Sometimes, you can get sweets that are spicy and spices that are sweet. This is the same for these two men.

They're the same person. 

It just takes different things for their different sides to come through.

\------------

Barry was remarkably not late to the CCPD, he was already working away in his lab by the time of his normal arrival. He was not so busy that it meant he could not hear the shouting. 

Like all good workers in the CCPD, he got distracted and wanted to find out what it was all about. 

He really should have stayed in his lab though, especially when he saw who was shouting. Santana Lopez was shouting at the Captain. No one was able to make out what she was shouting, not even the Captain it seemed. He was just staring at her, letting her have he shouting, it was not like they could stop her. She was too well known for them to just arrest her without a bigger reason then. 

Barry thought the best thing to do in this situation was to gain her attention. It was easy, but maybe not the best thing to do. 

Sebastian was going to make an appearance.

"Sha-Queer-A, have you forgotten? Men don't always understand when you open your mouth," Sebastian drawled walking forwards, his smirk present over his tipped face. He walked towards her, his hands behind his back.

She spun around the moment she heard him speak. "Fivel, you were dead," she said the moment she saw him.

"Oh, I'm perfectly alive," Sebastian drawled again. 

You could see that all of the officers in the building were watching the interactions between the two. Joe was just staring in shock. The Captain had a calculating look on his face, for some reason or another. 

"Why you here, finally getting arrested?" Santana questioned, a small smirk appearing across her lips. 

"No, I work here, but Satan? Leave the smirking to me," Sebastian said, his signature smirk appearing wide across his face. 

All the different workers around the room froze. None thought that innocent Barry Allen could smirk... Let alone like that. Joe was looking on carefully, he did not like where this was going. 

"What you got behind your back then?" Santana said, signalling with her head to the arms that were still behind his back. 

"Oh don't worry your pretty little face, I don't have a slushy," Sebastian said, bringing his hands forwards, showing that they are empty. "You going to tell us why you surprised us with a visit, then a shout-at for the Captain?" Sebastian asked, tipping his head sidewards again. 

"They were not sending the correct protection," she stated.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, I will make sure all of it is sent down to hell for you, Satan," Sebastian shrugged casually.

"How thoughtful of you, Twink," Santana snapped.

"I try," Sebastian smirked. 

"Now, why is the gay Warbler Meerkat working in the police force? Much more towards the criminal side, I would have thought?" Santana questioned.

"I work here because I have intelligence, something you obviously lack," Sebastian drawled, a softer smirk spreading over his face. 

When Joe saw the expression that covered Barry's face, he thought straight to Snart, because that was remarkably similar to what he smirks like. 

"Are you their mascot as well?" Santana asked.

"No, no, Sha-Queer-A. I'm CSI," Sebastian stated. "But don't get your knickers in a twist though, we make sure to treat it all the same, even from and for all the different people," Sebastian said, just so that he could annoy her. 

It worked. 

She stomped over to him, aiming to punch him. Thanks to having super speed, Barry, who Sebastian had left alone now, was able to see it coming, so just tipped his head. This happened time and time again until some officers came forwards and hauled her away.

"You're under arrest for attack and attack of a member of a police force," one of the officers said before they hauled her away. 

Sebastian just stood there smirking until he shook his head and Barry was back. In a flash, he was making his way up to his lab, taking the stairs three at a time in giant leaps. 

"What the hell just happened?" Joe said in complete shock.

"I don't know..." The Captain said, his eyes never leaving where Barry was standing.

"Chaos..." Iris said from behind the two. The rest of the force nodded their heads at her statement, unable to take of what had just happened.

The Captain and Joe nearly jumped straight into the air out of their skins. Their heads flicked straight to her, not realising that she was there previously.

805


	30. Escape through song

Barry never knew what he was going to be doing. When he did, it never went like that anyway.

Sebastian on the other hand, always knew what he was going to be doing. It always went like the way he planned.

\-------------

Barry felt Sebastian rise again, he knew that this only messed it up last time, but now he knew it was going to be working.

Prison was not always the best of things. Before you ask, no, he has not been arrested. He is just having to visit some people. Shame the guards thought it would be best to open all the cells at once when he was there.

He was just a goldfish in a shark tank. Though this goldfish knew how to change to a shark. He knew what it was to make them stop looking like he was a fresh kill.

Singing was always great at that, especially when you choose the correct songs.

He knew the moment that he needed to sing. They all circled him, arguing almost as to who was going to take a bite of him first.

Walking into a show, swagger to his step, he knew what he was going to be doing.

**If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down**   
**If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on**   
**You're not the only one refusing to back down**   
**You're not the only one, so get up**

They froze, all froze. His words punched colder than CC cold gun. They all stated, including the few guards that were close but not in the room as of yet. The smirk was present on his face as he sang, commanding everyone's attention.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

There were cameras recording him he knew that, but he also knew that they were not going to be able to go into the room without some sort of protection. He walked forwards,

**If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up**   
**If you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off**   
**You're not the only one refusing to go down**   
**You're not the only one, so get up**

He pushed past them all, heading towards the stairs so that he could get to ground level.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

He danced down the stairs, his feet fitting perfectly to the intricacy of what he was performing. None of the guards or inmates had moved, only allowing him through and watching.

**If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down**   
**If you feel so angry, just get up**

He finally reached the bottom of the first set of stairs. Then all the inmates followed him, heading down the stairs, following as his shadow.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

He allowed his smirk to widen at all the shocked facial expressions that covered all their faces when he sang that in the correct tone and voice.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

By the end, he was out. The guards closing the doors behind him. He could see the video cameras on him, zooming in on him. It would be up before he even left the prison, he would be well known by tomorrow for this.

\------------

The rest of the day was good, the next one was amazing.

He walked into the CCPD, on time as a small surprise, being clapped. His _'adventure'_ in the prison and his lucky escape making him quite well known. Every one of them knew about it now. They all celebrated him. Saying how they were proud that he managed to get out of the room on his own. Others said how they never knew that he could sing like that. 

He also was very close to being flattered by Iris when she jumped on him. He got a small lecture out of it, but she finished saying how she was really proud of him. She was gone shortly after.

The rest was just work as normal, but a man can't ask for everything, can he?

**730**


	31. Little time in the CCPD (extended)

Barry Allen, the man who was sweeter than sweets. Sebastian Smythe, the man who was spicier than chillies. Sometimes, you can get sweets that are spicy and spices that are sweet. This is the same for these two men.

They're the same person. 

It just takes different things for their different sides to come through.

\------------

Barry was remarkably not late to the CCPD, he was already working away in his lab by the time of his normal arrival. He was not so busy that it meant he could not hear the shouting. 

Like all good workers in the CCPD, he got distracted and wanted to find out what it was all about. 

He really should have stayed in his lab though, especially when he saw who was shouting. Santana Lopez was shouting at the Captain. No one was able to make out what she was shouting, not even the Captain it seemed. He was just staring at her, letting her have he shouting, it was not like they could stop her. She was too well known for them to just arrest her without a bigger reason then. 

Barry thought the best thing to do in this situation was to gain her attention. It was easy, but maybe not the best thing to do. 

Sebastian was going to make an appearance.

"Sha-Queer-A, have you forgotten? Men don't always understand when you open your mouth," Sebastian drawled walking forwards, his smirk present over his tipped face. He walked towards her, his hands behind his back.

She spun around the moment she heard him speak. "Fivel, you were dead," she said the moment she saw him.

"Oh, I'm perfectly alive," Sebastian drawled again. 

You could see that all of the officers in the building were watching the interactions between the two. Joe was just staring in shock. The Captain had a calculating look on his face, for some reason or another. 

"Why you here, finally getting arrested?" Santana questioned, a small smirk appearing across her lips. 

"No, I work here, but Satan? Leave the smirking to me," Sebastian said, his signature smirk appearing wide across his face. 

All the different workers around the room froze. None thought that innocent Barry Allen could smirk... Let alone like that. Joe was looking on carefully, he did not like where this was going. 

"What you got behind your back then?" Santana said, signalling with her head to the arms that were still behind his back. 

"Oh don't worry your pretty little face, I don't have a slushy," Sebastian said, bringing his hands forwards, showing that they are empty. "You going to tell us why you surprised us with a visit, then a shout-at for the Captain?" Sebastian asked, tipping his head sidewards again. 

"They were not sending the correct protection," she stated.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, I will make sure all of it is sent down to hell for you, Satan," Sebastian shrugged casually.

"How thoughtful of you, Twink," Santana snapped.

"I try," Sebastian smirked. 

"Now, why is the gay Warbler Meerkat working in the police force? Much more towards the criminal side, I would have thought?" Santana questioned.

"I work here because I have intelligence, something you obviously lack," Sebastian drawled, a softer smirk spreading over his face. 

When Joe saw the expression that covered Barry's face, he thought straight to Snart, because that was remarkably similar to what he smirks like. 

"Are you their mascot as well?" Santana asked.

"No, no, Sha-Queer-A. I'm CSI," Sebastian stated. "But don't get your knickers in a twist though, we make sure to treat it all the same, even from and for all the different people," Sebastian said, just so that he could annoy her. 

It worked. 

She stomped over to him, aiming to punch him. Thanks to having super speed, Barry, who Sebastian had left alone now, was able to see it coming, so just tipped his head. This happened time and time again until some officers came forwards and hauled her away.

"You're under arrest for attack and attack of a member of the police force," one of the officers said before they hauled her away. 

Sebastian just stood there smirking until he shook his head and Barry was back. In a flash, he was making his way up to his lab, taking the stairs three at a time in giant leaps. 

"What the hell just happened?" Joe said in complete shock.

"I don't know..." The Captain said, his eyes never leaving where Barry was standing.

"Chaos..." Iris said from behind the two. The rest of the force nodded their heads at her statement, unable to take of what had just happened.

The Captain and Joe nearly jumped straight into the air out of their skins. Their heads flicked straight to her, not realising that she was there previously. 

\------------

"Allen!" The Captain shouted the moment Barry entered the building the next day.

"What did I do this time?!" Barry said, throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you think?" The Captain asked raising an eyebrow. When he could see that he was not going anywhere with it, he sighed and answered, "yesterday, with that model. What was all that?" 

"Um... That... Yeah... No way to really explain all that..." Barry said, pinching his nose. "I went by a different name in High School. For my own protection. To protect myself from everyone, I closed off, changing. What you saw there was a small bit of what I call 'Smythe Mode'. Where my other side comes to play."

"Your other side? Do you have MID?" The Captain asked.

All the workers around yesterday were all staring at him. They were curious into how sweet Barry Allen had a spicier side to him.

"In a way... I have the Barry Allen side that you all know more. Then I have the Sebastian Smythe side. The side that showed through yesterday. That side is, no easier way to describe it, a dick. He is a rich multi-billionaire that can sing," Barry described, seeing all the different stages of shock on their faces. "That makes me a multi-billionaire, surprise?" He then shrugged looking at the Captain.

"Big surprise..."

"Now you know why I don't complain at the low pay that I get," he shrugged again, looking over at Joe. "If you want to know more about that side then you could just look it up. You have the name of that side fully, so you could go over and do a check on the name." Barry said before walking away and to his lab.

"I guess all of you want to look it up?" The Captain asked, looking at all them.

There was a range of 'yes's in return. There was also a lot of nods as well.

Walking over to the main desk, he started to type into it, pulling up the data on Sebastian Smythe. He also got it so that the main screen above his head showed what was on the computer screen. Just so that the others could see what all the Sebastian Smythe thing was truly about like they asked. 

"He has a criminal record?" Joe asked, looking at the computer screen.

"Yeah... Nearly meant someone went blind because of a slushy. Now we know why she mentioned a slushy yesterday and the tension around it. Two people attempted suicide. Was he not bullied himself though Joe?" The Captain asked. 

"Yeah, he was bullied," Joe replied. 

"He the lone heir to the Smythe fortune. Was a part of the world-renowned Warblers. Later became the Captain of the Warblers. Now we see why he mentioned singing..." The Captain started. 

"Captain of the Lacrosse team!" Joe practically shouted. 

"Apparently he was the reason for their continuation to win. Who would have thought that he was good at sport?" The Captain questioned extremely surprised. "Cause the rivalry between the different Glee groups. He disappeared off the map at the end of the graduation day. He has not been seen since," the Captain finished. 

"Wow..." Almost all of the officers in the room said. 

"Yeah, let's hope he does not hate us for looking this up and reading it all out..." Joe whispered. 

"Nah, I knew that by the end of the day the whole force would have known anyway. It is like a group of gossip girls in high school here," Barry said, leaning against the doorway next to the stairs. 

"So you are ok with it, Allen?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, means everyone knows then. No need to keep others waiting. Now, I best be back to work and I think the rest should be too." Barry said before he walked up the stairs again.

Everyone else slowly dispersed back to their places. Sebastian Smythe was ever present on their minds for the rest of the day.

1474


	32. Escape through song (extended)

Barry never knew what he was going to be doing. When he did, it never went like that anyway.

Sebastian on the other hand, always knew what he was going to be doing. It always went like the way he planned.

\-------------

Barry felt Sebastian rise again, he knew that this only messed it up last time, but now he knew it was going to be working.

Prison was not always the best of things. Before you ask, no, he has not been arrested. He is just having to visit some people. Shame the guards thought it would be best to open all the cells at once when he was there.

He was just a goldfish in a shark tank. Though this goldfish knew how to change to a shark. He knew what it was to make them stop looking like he was a fresh kill.

Singing was always great at that, especially when you choose the correct songs.

He knew the moment that he needed to sing. They all circled him, arguing almost as to who was going to take a bite of him first.

Walking into a show, swagger to his step, he knew what he was going to be doing.

**If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down**   
**If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on**   
**You're not the only one refusing to back down**   
**You're not the only one, so get up**

They froze, all froze. His words punched colder than CC cold gun. They all stated, including the few guards that were close but not in the room as of yet. The smirk was present on his face as he sang, commanding everyone's attention.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

There were cameras recording him he knew that, but he also knew that they were not going to be able to go into the room without some sort of protection. He walked forwards,

**If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up**   
**If you feel so walked on, so painful, so pissed off**   
**You're not the only one refusing to go down**   
**You're not the only one, so get up**

He pushed past them all, heading towards the stairs so that he could get to ground level.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

He danced down the stairs, his feet fitting perfectly to the intricacy of what he was performing. None of the guards or inmates had moved, only allowing him through and watching.

**If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down**   
**If you feel so angry, just get up**

He finally reached the bottom of the first set of stairs. Then all the inmates followed him, heading down the stairs, following as his shadow.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

He allowed his smirk to widen at all the shocked facial expressions that covered all their faces when he sang that in the correct tone and voice.

**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**   
**Let's start a riot, a riot**   
**Let's start a riot**

By the end, he was out. The guards closing the doors behind him. He could see the video cameras on him, zooming in on him. It would be up before he even left the prison, he would be well known by tomorrow for this.

\------------

The rest of the day was good, next was amazing.

He walked into the CCPD, on time as a small surprise, being clapped. His _'adventure'_ in the prison and his lucky escape making him quite well known. Every one of them knew about it now. They all celebrated him. Saying how they were proud that he managed to get out of the room on his own. Others said how they never knew that he could sing like that. 

He also was very close to being flattered by Iris when she jumped on him. He got a small lecture out of it, but she finished saying how she was really proud of him. She was gone shortly after.

The rest was just work as normal, but a man can't ask for everything, can he?

\---------------

The moment he got to STAR Labs, he felt a stinging feeling in his shoulder. It was the day after the prison incident.

"We had to make sure it was you, that was to expel intruders from your body," Cisco said.

"That really hurt!" Barry said in annoyance as he sat down feeling rather light-headed.

\--------------

Barry glared at everyone over his cup of steaming coffee. It had no effect on him, but he still had the addiction from high school. He was had most of his control over his body now, though he was still slower then what he would like to be.

"Can you explain why you thought to sing?" Oliver asked.

Yeah, did Barry forget to mention this? The whole of Team Arrow had also arrived. It was Oliver himself who shot him with the needle, having the best shot out of all of them. Snart was there for some reason, looking quite smug over his _'CC'_ slush coffee.

"Not the first time I have been in a similar situation. Everyone likes a good bit of singing. Would have been better then what they would have heard previously." Barry shrugged, taking another sip of coffee.

"You mean with your Father?" Iris asked.

"No, something else," he said.

"Something more into your past, not wrapped around anyone in this room or even your own family?" Snart said, talking for the first time since he walked into the room.

"Nah, he has no reason for that," Felicity stated.

"Yeah, I have to agree, why would he had a reason for this?" Cisco asked.

"Snart's right. It's a past that no one knows about," he sighed, taking another drink of his coffee. It was going to be completely gone far too soon for his taste.

"What is this past then?" Joe asked.

"I would be hoping not to talk about it..." He sighed. "Could we move past this part?" Barry asked them.

"You're ashamed, why?" Snart asked.

Oliver looked between the dropping Barry and Snart, "why would you feel the need to be ashamed of who you were or what you had done?"

"I... I... I was not the same as who I am now... I was grief struck... I turn angry in grief... I was also bullied... So trusted no one... One thing led to another... Soon I had a strong reputation..." Barry whispered, blowing over his almost empty mug of coffee.

"You can tell us, Barry," Iris whispered.

"We won't be mad..." Cisco whispered as well.

"You feel guilty... That much is obvious." Joe stated.

"You won't feel the same way after you find out..." Barry mumbled, glancing over at Snart for the briefest of seconds.

"You was not a nice guy were you... Not like how you are now. Do you feel that our opinions on you will change when we find out what you have done? Scarlet, you know that we will all support you, I don't have a good past, nor a good present and I am still in this room... Your family and friends are very chilled out about that." Snart said, placing his slush coffee on the side.

The others were slightly surprised as Snart spoke but they all nodded in agreement to what he had said. They all knew that nothing would stop them from seeing how Barry is to them.

"...Someone nearly went blind... Fights happened all the time..." Barry whispered after a moment of silence had fallen on the group. His eyes swam sadly, though none fell down. They all continued to look at him supportively, so he continued, "I became... I became what I was running from... I had no escape... You were my enemy or you were mine... I took no prisoners, you fucked up? Then you would be wishing that the world would swallow you whole... I made lots of enemies, lots of people hating me... Made people hate a whole school and anyone who went to it... I became the Captains... The well-known Warblers... An all boys glee group... And the Lacrosse team... I... I... I became alcoholic... Save me from the pain... This drove me worse... Arrogant... Sly... Selfish... In c...control of everything and everyone... I developed different reputations... Some being a man-whore and a womaniser..." Barry whispered, his eyes clouded over as he stared at the floor, watching his tears splash onto the floor in an intricate pattern.

Snart came over, getting to him before anyone else could. He anchored him, keeping him from speeding away. Barry turned so his face was buried into Snart's crook of his neck. He knew that he was soaking Snart's shoulder, he knew that everyone else would be staring as Snart rubbed circles into his back. He felt others comfort him. He knew he had to finish, just the last piece... Just to get it from himself...

"...Two nearly died... Try to commit suicide because of me..." Barry whispered into Snart's shoulder. His words so silent in the still room, thundering through all the ears like shouts of thousands.

"Oh, Barry..." Felicity whispered softly, her hand tightening softly against his own shoulder.

Barry felt all the glances, as they looked between themselves and Barry. He knew what look they had spread, he dare not look... Look in case this had changed... Changed into something to break an already broken heart...

Suddenly Snart broke the ice, chuckling deeply, "Glee club you say?" He asked Barry.

Somehow, Barry felt himself chuckling. Chuckling into a villain's shoulder who just asked about his past in a glee group to break the ice thick tension in the room as he himself had someone crying into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was lead soloist... Says I was the best one that they ever had. Won nationals for breakfast." Barry chuckled, lifting his head as he whipped his eyes clear of tears.

"I will have a look for videos!" Cisco said before running to a computer screen that could portray on to the main TVs' in the room.

Barry made no attempt to stop him, knowing that there was no hope in preventing them all from seeing them sooner or later.

"Oh, I found one... It's one of _'Glad You Came'_... Is that a good one?" Cisco said, turning to them all.

"Yeah, that one is a good one... I was lead on that one," Barry said, shaking his head in amusement.

Soon they were all watching the screen cheering at Barry's singing.

"We knew you could sing... But wow... You have been holding out!" Cisco said, practically jumping.

"I thought I was the only one who could smirk a least reasonable smirk!" Snart said, way too enthusiastically.

"Oh, but I think I can do it way better than reasonably..." Barry drawled, slipping slightly into Sebastian as he talked. His signature smirk was spread wide across his face.

They all stared...

Especially Snart...

He looked on amazed at him, shock covering his face instead of the once smirk.

Barry soon snapped out of it, smiling shyly and blushing under all their looks of shock and amazement.

"You can definitely smirk well..." Snart said when he slowly broke free, helping the others to break free as well.

"Shall we continue?" Cisco said, breaking the shock completely for everyone. When the nods moved quickly, he continued to search for some new performances. "Ah, we have _'Live While We're Young'_!" He shouted in glee, before playing the Glee performance.

"Damn..." Everyone whispered simultaneously when they saw the performance. They all had stared at the moves that Barry had done through the performance.

"When could you move like that!" Iris shouted.

"Oh, trust me... You will be even more surprised... I can go further into some of those types of moves... Reasons as to why men and women flung themselves at me," Barry chuckled deeply before searching for a certain performance, knowing that their reactions to it would be out of the roof. "I give you _'I want you back'_ ," Barry said, cutting everyone off by playing the video.

...

Silence... Dead silence...

Barry raised an eyebrow at them all as they continued to stare at the screen. Their state broke as they all wiggled slightly at the embarrassment of their reactions. Most of them blushed as well.

Snart had blushed slightly for the briefest of moments, but his mask was soon in place again. "Damn, Scarlet, why did you keep something like this a secret?!" He all but shouted.

"Is it just me, or did that scream gay?" Cisco said, asking around the room. Everyone nodded.

"All boys school, had to have a little fun didn't I?" Barry said, smirking slightly in mischief.

"Wow... Not an answer to be expected..." Joe said, voicing everyone's words.

"...I am going bed... It's too late for this shit..." Caitlin mumbled before leaving.

Most other people nodded in agreement before also getting up and leaving.

"So, Scarlet. Until next time," Snart smirked slightly, gaining a smirk in return, before leaving the building.

Left on his own, Barry looked up at the screen before turning off the power and speeding back home. He had a soft smile on his face, feeling so much lighter after the weight of that secret was taken from his shoulders.

**2269**


	33. Together in crime

Leonard Snart has a reputation at one bar. Don't even try to get him to sing.

If you do? Then you leave in a coffin of ice.

Sebastian Smythe has a reputation. He always sings.

\---------------

"Ok, it's that time of the night, who is the lucky person or people to provide a short song for us?!" The Dj shouted through the sound system.

Honestly, Snart did not know why he sticks around for this. He won't sing and they know it, yet it's automatic and chosen at the card you get when you enter the building, no matter the time of day.

"It is... 145!" The Dj shouted.

Nope not his card.

But it was someone else's card.

Barry looked down on the card in his hand. That was his number read out. He stood up from his seat, making himself present as the one who would be singing. He felt hundreds of eyes peer at him, judging him already.

It's been awhile since he has sung to a crowd. Don't get him wrong though, he loves to be able to have the chance to sing to a crowd. He just has not done it since high school really, that drunk one did not count, no one was sober enough to remember, let alone on Catlin was the only known person to hear it.

"We also have a second person tonight. A... Duet of sorts," the Dj shouted through the room again. "It's number... 157!"

Snart stood up.

...

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Fear bled from the Dj, how he hoped he was not about to leave in ice.

Snart just shrugged.

Fine with it.

...

When does that ever happen?

Barry looked at Snart carefully. It was obvious that he never normally sings and that people would be feeling cold if they tried to get him to sing. Why is it different this time? Was it because of him?

When both got onto the stage, Snart whispered one thing to him, "let's see how good you really are." Before he turned and faced the Dj as the man chose a suitable song.

"I hope one of you can sing high, for the streets are filled with led filled rain. I give you _'Partners in Crime'_!" The Dj shouted out before he started the music.

**You'll never take us alive**   
We swore that death will do us part   
They'll call our crimes a work of art   
**You'll never take us alive**   
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners   
** Partners in crime **   
Partners in crime

Both Barry and Snart glanced at each other, they did not realise that the two of them would be able to reach the correct parts needed for the song.

This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run   
I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red   
Everybody freeze,  **nobody move**   
Put the money in the bag,  **or we will shoot**   
Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way

Snart had his smirk while Barry felt his start to appear as he became Sebastian again.

**Our paper faces flood the streets**   
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire, 'cause

Mick was cheering the loudest at that point in time. I wonder why?

**You'll never take us alive**   
We swore that death will do us part   
They'll call our crimes a work of art   
**You'll never take us alive**   
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners   
Partners in crime   
Partners in crime

Sebastian was back, his smirk in place.

Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight   
Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight   
**Where we gonna go,** he's got us pinned   
**Baby, I'm a little scared**   
Now, don't you quit   
**He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in**

Snart was heavily surprised, Barry had a smirk across his face that would seem correct to belong on his own face.

Our paper faces flood the streets   
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause

Mick was up on his feet cheering. Snart sang out darkly, an almost evil glow appearing across his face.

**You'll never take us alive**   
We swore that death will do us part   
They'll call our crimes a work of art   
**You'll never take us alive**   
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners   
Partners in crime

Snart's voice rang out through the room.

_CCDP Police department_   
_Come out with your hands up_   
_We have the place surrounded_   
_Put your weapons down, put your weapons down_   
_Ready men? Aim... Fire!_

Both men on stage were surprised when the bar crowd spoke out as one, filling in for the police.

**The skies are black with lead-filled rain**   
A morbid painting on display   
**This is the night the young love died**   
Buried at each other's side

Both their voices took on a different tone, Snart's darker while Barry's being quicker and up front.

**You never took us alive**   
We swore that death would do us part   
So now we haunt you in the dark   
**You never took us alive**   
We live as ghosts among these streets   
Lovers and partners   
Partners in crime   
Partners in crime   
Partners in crime

It was filled with solid anticipation, the lyrics echoing through the room.

** Partners in crime **

The final mix of the voice's brought the room to a standstill. The mixture demanded everyone's attention. The strength, the power was phenomenal. The pure harmonized mix was breathtaking. Then the length the pair held for, stopping simultaneously like at a drop of a gun drew heartbeats to a stop.

Silence ran through the whole bar.

Everyone looked on in wonder at the pair on the stage neither of them was out of breath, yet they all knew that the performance was real and filled with dominating power.

Applause rang around, echoing through the bones of the people and the room alike. Whistles, catcalls. Shouts for more. They all continued with the applause. The whole room shouting out as one for more and more yet again.

"That was Leonard Snart, Captain Cold and..." The Dj called out through the systems. After Barry quickly whispered a name to him he continued, "and Sebastian Smythe!"

Both men walked off the stage side by side. Barry followed Snart over to his table, wanting to see why he chose to sing with him. When they reached the table, the two were greeted by Mick and Lisa.

"When have you ever sang at a bar like this?" Lisa asked Snart.

"When have the questioner not left in ice?" Mick asked him.

"Thought it would be time to sing this time," Snart shrugged.

"Yeah, why did you really though. You are not one to normally go ahead and sing?" Barry asked this time. "Don't give that answer that you thought it was time to again. It won't work." Barry then added.

"Maybe there was finally a chance to see just how good the opposition is." Snart shrugged sitting down on his seat.

"Opposition?" Lisa asked.

"He's CCPD, under a false name. I don't know why. They could recognise his face anyway," Snart replied before taking a drink from his now slightly warm beer.

"That's not all," Mick said, knowing when his friend only tells half the truth.

"Oh, I'm also The Flash," Barry shrugged.

"What?" Mick and Lisa both asked.

"I'm The Flash," Barry said, holding up a vibrating hand for them to see while also making sure that no one else could see it. Good that this table to away from the other people's' point of view.

"Ah... Lenny...! Why did you not tell us!" Lisa whined.

"That he knows who is the man beneath the mask is?" Barry said, smirking slightly. "Also, not a fake name. A name I was adopted when I was in high school." Barry shrugged to Snart.

"You're adopted?" Mick asked, curious.

"Yeah, mother was murder when I was young, father sent to prison having been thought to be her killer. I was then fostered, but the bullies went after me to bad. I was hospitalised. After the CCPD did some digging, it was found out that I did have some living relatives left. They adopted me and I became Sebastian Smythe. As Sebastian Smythe I built up a reputation, soon becoming a Crime Boss." Barry shrugged sitting at an empty chair at their table.

"You, the Scarlet Speedster, was a Crime Boss?" Snart asked, perking up in interest.

"A well known one," he replied.

A loud scream of singing ran through the building as the next person went up from some voluntary karaoke.

"Now, how about its time we put an end to that racket and save our ears for the night?" Barry asked, before walking away and up to the Dj.

"We have Sebastian Smythe back up with a male acoustic version of _'Zombie'_!" The Dj shouted the moment the other singer stopped and Sebastian walked onto the stage.

**Another head hangs lowly**   
**Child is slowly taken**   
**And the violence caused such silence**

He sang low and slow, keeping his face

**Who are we mistaken?**   
**But you see, it's not me**   
**It's not my family**

His speed slowly increased his voice raising.

**In your head, in your head, they are fighting**   
**With their tanks, and their bombs**   
**And their bombs, and their guns**   
**In your head, in your head, they are crying**   
**In your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, Zombie-ie-ie**   
**What's in your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, Zombie-ie-ie**

His voice ran around the room, all attention on him.

**Another mother's breaking**   
**Heart is taking over**   
**When the violence causes silence**   
**We must be mistaken**   
**It's the same old theme**   
**Since nineteen-sixteen**

He slowed down again.

**In your head, in your head, they're still fighting**   
**With their tanks, and their bombs**   
**And their bombs, and their guns**   
**In your head, in your head, they are dying**   
**In your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, Zombie-ie-ie**   
**What's in your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, Zombie-ie-ie**

**oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh ie-ie** **oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh ie-ie oh**

His voice bowled loud and proud through the room. The applause was instantaneous this time, not a moment speared from the sound of singing to the sound of claps and calls.

"He allows us to gift one more song. He asked a small ask. A cover of the song, not an original song. Something more upbeat to what we have already. I give you the Warbler addition of _'Live While We're Young'_!" The Dj shouted before starting the next song.

_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_   
_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_

The voices ran through the room, both from the speakers and from a group just entering the room.

 **Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya**  
 **Come on and let me sneak you out**  
 **And have a celebration, a celebration**  
 **The music up, the windows down**  
 **Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool**  
 **And we know it too**   
_(know it too)_  
 **Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool**  
 **So tonight**

The two groups of singers met on the large space before the stage. Their places slowly formed through the song.

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **   
**_And live while we're young_ **

The Dj turned off his music as it was overpowered by the mixed group on the floor. They all continued to dance along with the proper routine.

_Woah oh-oh-oh_   
_Woah oh-oh-oh_

In a quick glance, Barry could see that there was no Hunter, he thanked everything he could, so he did not know who was going to be singing Hunter's part of the lyric.

**Wanna live while we're young**

"Hey, Lenny. Is that not the group that you listen to all the time?" Lisa asked Snart.

_Woah oh-oh-oh_

"Yeah, that is the group. I did not realise that it was an all-boys group, I could never find images thanks to not knowing their names or the glee group name." Snart replied.

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

"I think they are missing one of the main ones for this song," Mick pointed out.

**And live while we're young**

"Yeah..." Snart replied, realising it fully.

_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_

"Then go help them!" Lisa said, pushing him up.

**_ Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never _ **   
**_ Don't over-think, just let it go _ **   
**_ And if we get together, yeah, get together _ **   
**_ Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh _ **   
**_ Yeah, we'll be doing what we do _ **   
**_ Just pretending that we're cool _ **   
**_ So tonight _ **

All the Warblers heads flung around as they heard someone else harmonise with them.

_** Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun ** _   
_** I know we only met but let's pretend it's love ** _   
_** And never, never, never stop for anyone ** _   
_** Tonight let's get some ** _   
_** And live while we're young ** _

Sebastian saw that it was Snart and quickly broke from the group to go collect him.

_ Woah oh-oh-oh _   
_ Woah oh-oh-oh _

Snart was pulled into the group next to Sebastian.

**Wanna live while we're young**

He picked up the moves quite quickly after that, taking his place in Hunter's spot. Even when he had not seen where they all stand before, he knew where their missing person was. There was a gap in their performance.

_ Woah oh-oh-oh _

He also then joined in where the Warblers were singing, realising that is what Hunter would have done.

**_ Tonight let's get some _ **

Harmonizing worked perfectly with a full group.

**And live while we're young**

Snart joined in with the rest of the Warblers as Sebastian walked forwards with the front group.

_**And girl, you and I** _   
_**We're 'bout to make some memories** _ _**tonight** _

Snart recognised what was about to happen.

_I wanna live while we're young_

The Warblers' were quite surprised when Snart reached all the correct lyric points and was able to blend well like Hunter.

We wanna live while we're young

Snart was really enjoying what was happening, even if it meant that he had a small solo with a well-known glee group.

**_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_ **   
**_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **

The crowd was loving it so much, they were almost all up on their feet dancing along to the music slightly.

_Tonight let's get some_

They all had their eyes on the group though.

_**And live while we're young** _

Snart looked like he had trained with the group before. He was matching their moves correctly, even when he has never seen it before. It was like intuition to what was about to happen.

_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_   
_I know we only met_

Snart did not join in with this, remembering that he could not hear the voice in this part of the song.

_**But let's pretend it's love** _   
_**And never, never, never stop for anyone** _   
_**Tonight let's get some** _

The crowd were fully up and silently cheering for the group.

_**And live while we're young** _

The Warblers were continued to be impressed by Snart.

 _Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_   
(Wanna live!)   
**(Come on)**  
 _Wanna live, wanna live_   
**(Young)**

Lisa and Mick felt their jaws drop as both of the men held the correct note for the length.

_**Wanna live while we're young** _

Fluid movements were all that was happening.

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_   
(Wanna live while we're young)

Snart was almost smiling in his enjoyment of the song.

**_Tonight let's get some_ **

The crowd slowly drew to a still, recognising the end appearing.

**And live while we're young**

The crowd burst into a full-blown cheer. Some did not know who the group was, but others who recognised where amazed. Who knew you could find the group whole again - mostly -, especially down at a karaoke bar?

The group went into a large huddle hug of sorts. Snart was pulled into it as well, dragged into the centre next to Sebastian.

"Bassy! Where were you?! We needed our Captain!" The Warbles all shouted at Sebastian.

"Wait, you're the Warblers Captain!!" Snart shouted at Sebastian.

"Well, yeah... " Barry said, scratching the back of his head. "Also, I have been living here in Central City." Barry then replied to the Warblers. "Now, how about we go somewhere we won't go deaf?" Barry said before leading them all away.

Snart grumbled as he too was dragged away.

\---------------

When Snart woke up the next day, he was met by the reason he does not drink much anymore. He was stiff and tired. His head felt ran over and split open and his stomach was debating whether last nights food needed to be inside or outside.

"Bloody hell, I hate this..." He mumbled to himself before continuing on with his day.

**2787**


	34. Batman is not needed for death in red

A myth, a long hard myth. It's true you know. This myth. True that it's real and true that it came from another universe.

Red Death. He's true.

A linkage between Batman and The Flash. Well, that is what it is for them. Sometimes universes don't always match up. Like who would have thought of The Flash being evil?

\-------------------

"BARRY!!!"

Barry tumbled out of the chair when he heard his name echo through the building. His eyes were heavy with sleep while his muscles filled with lead. This did not prevent him from scrambling to his feet though when Iris came storming into the room.

"Barry Allen! How dare you?!" She shouted, storming up to him.

"How dare I what?..." Barry asked, honestly lost at what he had done wrong.

"You forgot to tell me that you had a club meet today!" Iris stated, waving her finger in front of his face.

"What club?" Barry asked, still lost as ever.

"The ones from your high school. The ones that you went on all those math competitions with!" Iris exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot about that. I should go now so that I can be ready on time," he said before starting to walk away and out of the room.

"Why, it's not for another two hours?" Iris questioned.

"Can never be too early," he shrugged before zooming away.

"...Wait... What!!" Iris shouted as what he said fully hit her.

\------------------

When Barry walked into the room, he could see that they were all performing on a makeshift stage. None of them had seen him yet, as he was really early and because they were too focused on singing. Really, they thought that they were all there as he had not replied to anyone since high school.

_Uptown girl_   
_Uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_   
_hot blood can_   
_And now she's looking for a downtown man_   
_downtown man_   
_That's what I am_

Barry stepped back, allowing Sebastian to come forwards instead.

_And when she knows what she wants from her time_   
_from her time_   
_And when she wakes up and makes up her mind_

Sebastian was so ready to be back, he broke forwards when he started to sing.

**She'll see I'm not so tough**   
**Just because I'm in love with an**

The Warblers stared in wonder at their Captain. They had no idea he was alive, let alone meeting up with them like this.

**_Up_ ** _town girl_

He was quickly allowed back into the group. They all took their correct places as the song continued.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_   
_Uptown girl_   
_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls_   
_But maybe someday when my ship comes in_   
_**in** _   
_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been_   
_**I've been** _   
_And then I'll win_

The smiles were blinding.

_And when she's walking, she's looking so fine_

The group feeling that Sebastian had missed was hitting him full steam ahead.

**And when she's talking, she'll say that she's mi-i-ine**

He enjoyed the overwhelming feeling he got from it. Made him feel like he truly was back.

_She'll say I'm not so tough_   
_Just because I'm in love with an_

Well, he is back, just, he had not been out in so long.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's been living in her white bread world_   
_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

Sometimes he thought he was gone.

_And now she's looking for a downtown man_

Sebastian Smythe is never gone.

_That's what I am_

All he needed was something to spread his wings again.

_Ohhh..._

Ruffle his feathers.

_Uptown girl_   
_She's my uptown girl_   
**_Y_ ** _**ou know I'm in love with** _   
_an uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_   
_**You know I'm in love** _   
_with an uptown girl_

He was a full-blown peacock waving his tail around gloriously. 

They all practically fell over laughing when they finished the song. They did, however, fall over when they all dog-piled on top of him. "BASSY!!!" They all screamed. The laughs that were flooding through them prevented any other word from any one of them.

\------------------

"Hey, Cisco? Could you do something for me?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Cisco questioned, poking his head over the top of his monitor.

"Could you look at the feed from this place?" Iris asked, handing him a note with the address.

"Yeah, sure," Cisco replied before opening up the feed on the main screen.

It showed some men singing together on a makeshift stage. Soon there was another voice that came into the song. The person walked forwards, showing himself to be Barry. They both watched as the song continued both the singing and the dancing. They then saw when Barry was flattened by all of them as they all burst out laughing.

"Wow, who knew Barry could sing and dance like that?" Cisco whispered.

"Who knew that his _'Math'_ club meeting was a Glee club meeting," Iris stated.

"I don't know but they obviously missed Barry and I think we should give them back their peace, not take it away from them," Cisco stated before turning off the feed.

Cisco went back to work as Iris stood lost in her thoughts in the middle of the Cortex.

\----------------

Barry walked happily back into the cortex, almost whistling as he entered. He was met by a once again angry Iris.

"How dare you lie and say that the Glee club was a Math club!" She shouted at him.

"How do you know this?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have my ways. Also, are you going to explain why you don't keep in contact with them anymore?" Iris asked Barry.

"I'll leave that to you to find out," Barry smirked before speeding away.

"BARRY!!!"

\-----------------

When Oliver walked into his Arrow Cave, he did not expect to see Barry fast asleep off to one side.

"Barry?" He asked, shaking him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Huh... Yeah?" Barry questioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep.

"Why you here?" Oliver asked him.

"Oh, I think Iris is going to kill me with questions otherwise," he said, getting up fully.

"Alright, now, could you _'disappear'_ back to Central City otherwise I may have to use you like the shooting dummy?" Oliver asked Barry.

"Yesh... I'm going!" Barry stated, raising his hands in the air in a form of surrender. He quickly flashed out of the room.

Oliver was left to himself again, now where were those dummies anyway?

\------------------

Barry ran almost on auto, meant that he had to take emergency corners, but nonetheless, he got there without any lasting damages.

"Oh, Barry?" Cisco called, moments after Barry entered STAR Labs.

"Huh... Yeah? What you want?" Barry said, catching up surprisingly slowly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cisco asked.

"You just did," Barry replied, hiding his smirk.

"Ignoring that, but when have you ever been a _'Glee'_ person?" Cisco asked, quite curious.

"The moment I decided enough was enough," Barry shrugged.

"Bullies took it too far, you were moved for protection. You took a new name and personality to go with it. In this, you became a member of a Glee group." Cisco summed up.

"It was not just any Glee group. It was _The_ Glee group. World-renowned. _The Dalton Academy Warblers!_ _I_ was not just _any_ member. _I_ was their Captain. Their _leader_. _I_ was _The_ Captain, the one who became the most legendary and famous Captain out there." Barry replied his voice as steeled as his eyes.

"Alright then..." Cisco said before getting on with his work, hoping to hell this conversation would be dropped.

It was lucky him.

\---------------

"BARRY!"

"What now? Another club meeting that I had no idea off? Kept secrets unknown to even me?" Barry asked, his patience wearing thin. Iris had shouted at him like this for the past two weeks.

"I don't think you should be behaving like this!" She said, storming over to him.

"Like what?" He asked, getting out of his seat. His head towered over hers, showing that he definitely had the upper advantage in this situation.

"Like this! When have you behaved like this?!" She said, fuming at the ears.

"High school," Barry replied simply before speeding off.

"That went south..." Iris mumbled to herself.

"I don't know what gave you that idea," Caitlin said, walking into the cortex.

\-----------------

Barry was angry - no scratch that - he was furious! She dared to go onto what he was doing. Especially after looking over what was meant to be a private meeting! He kicked a tin bin in his frustration, growling in his anger.

"What has got you like this, Scarlet?" A cold voice drawled from behind him.

Barry's mind jumped into over gear. Within moments he had pinned Snart tightly against the wall, a tight, deadly sneer spread across his face.

"You ok there, Barry?" Snart asked, eyes wide at the sudden intrusion of space. He truly has never seen the speedster in such a state. "What has caused this?" He asked, hoping to get a little of this knowledge.

Barry's eyes glared at him before taking on a different personality entirely. It was like a new person was looking at him, a pulled smirk spread across their thinned lips. "I'm not Barry anymore. Trouble causes changes. Changes become things of others nightmares and fears..." Sebastian smirked cryptically.

"Oh, how so?" Snart asked, acting braver then he felt and should be acting.

"Like this..." Sebastian whispered before _Flashing_ away.

"BARRY!!"

\--------

Barry quickly took control before anything to dangerous could happen. He sat down at his desk, heavy in thought.

"Dude! We need you! Meta alert!" Cisco said, shaking Barry.

When Barry came from his thoughts, he could see that everyone was staring at him while the alarms were blaring loudly in the room.

"Where?" Barry asked, speeding into his suit. He quickly glanced at the main screen, seeing the location, so sped off before being answered.

\---------------

Turns out to be quite simple really. Her energy only was strong enough for one blast of her powers before she was knocked out. Shame for her powers being lightning. Specifically, dark matter-filled lightning.

Barry almost had her away, her own body being charged by her powers keeping her ability to defend herself. Shamefully using the Flash's attacks to fill her with more power. This may seem obvious, but the whole team seemed to have no idea what she was doing. They did find out when the powers struck down on Barry.

Barry was partly having an argument with Sebastian, who started it first, so was out of focus for a few seconds. This left a window that was quickly filled.

Lightning ran through his system, thousands of jolts. Shocks far more powerful then faced previously. The speed force enhanced lightning mixing with the dark matter in the other part of the lightning.

Barry was lifted from his feet with the force of this bolt. Arms spread wide as electricity ran out through them. Red bolts shot out his feet to the earth below. Eyes covered with yellow and red lightning. Mouth wide in a blood-curdling scream. He felt it change within him. His own powers and lightning coming to the surface in this onslaught. He shone like millions of burning stars.

Until it ended in a supernova.

Both hero and villain laid unconscious from their fights. Smoke rose from everything surrounding them. A charred black hole and floor circling the hero. A bolt shape of black leaving where the villain laid, even when the lightning came from the heavens.

\--------------

"Barry?" Someone whispered to him.

He groaned, trying to lift his arm to smack the person who tried to talk to him or to cover his face. His whole body felt like a ton of bricks. White noise filled his ears, blinding white light upon opening his eyes. A loud hiss leaving his mouth as he felt waves of pain crash over him from the noise and the light.

When he finally opened his eyes fully, he was met by everyone staring at him. The waves of pain disappeared, replaced by waves of power. He felt alive. Stronger than ever before. A refreshed feeling filled him, making him want to sigh in pleasure. He sat up, new strength filling him yet again, powering all his muscles like never before.

"Barry?" They whispered again, he was not too sure which. Not that he cared, he wanted to continue to feel how he was feeling currently.

"Barry?" Iris asked him, a little more urgent than the others.

He turned towards them all fully, eyes focused on all of them. He felt that smirk of Sebastian come straight to his face. Wait, he did not go to do that, someone else did!

 _'_ _ **Surprise!**_ _'_ He heard Sebastian shout at him. _'_ _We_ _are_ _ **one in the same**_ _!_ _We_ _are_ _ **Red Death!**_ _'_

Barry opened his mouth, words flowing out of it foreign yet so known. "Hello, everyone. Times for myths have come. Legends will fall with the power of two in one. It's time for a change..." The soft drawl of his words froze everyone to their bones.

He got up off his bed, before he felt the clothing around him change, a new uniform appearing in place of the Flash suit. He knew what was happening, he knew the myths well enough.

He stood there with his new uniform spread wide. It was similar to the Flash suit except for the full face mask. Then there was the logo. It was a red lightning bolt, black and red wings surrounding it, like the wings on Batman's suit.

He felt himself smirk one last time before speeding away.

The Flash was gone, in his place stood Red Death!

\--------------

All citizens of the world learned to fear the very mention of the name. Terror spread, heroes falling by the dozen. He worked alone, preferring not to care about others. The only time he was seen with someone else was when he returned to Central City.

Leonard Snart was next to him as he walked into the CCPD. He walked straight up to the Captain who was frozen dead in his tracks. Red Death unzipped his mask. Revealing just who he was behind it all.

He was recognised instantly, even with the signature smirk of Sebastian Smythe covering his face.

"I hope you like your life..." He whispered darkly before Snart started to fire upon the building. When he saw fit, he raced the two out. There he sped across the whole building. Shattering it to atoms. "Our work here is done," he smirked before leaving Snart to watch the building burst into flames because of what it all held.

**2463**


	35. Together in crime (extended)

Leonard Snart has a reputation at one bar. Don't even try to get him to sing.   
If you do? Then you leave in a coffin of ice.

Sebastian Smythe has a reputation. He always sings.

\---------------

"Ok, it's that time of the night, who is the lucky person or people to provide a short song for us?!" The Dj shouted through the sound system.

Honestly, Snart did not know why he sticks around for this. He won't sing and they know it, yet it's automatic and chosen at the card you get when you enter the building, no matter the time of day.

"It is... 145!" The Dj shouted.

Nope, not his card.

But it was someone else's card.

Barry looked down on the card in his hand. That was his number read out. He stood up from his seat, making himself present as the one who would be singing. He felt hundreds of eyes peer at him, judging him already.

It's been a while since he has sung to a crowd. Don't get him wrong though, he loves to be able to have the chance to sing to a crowd. He just has not done it since high school really, that drunk one did not count, no one was sober enough to remember, let alone on Catlin was the only known person to hear it.

"We also have a second person tonight. A... Duet of sorts," the Dj shouted through the room again. "It's number... 157!"

Snart stood up.

...

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Fear bled from the Dj, how he hoped he was not about to leave in ice.

Snart just shrugged.

Fine with it.

...

When does that ever happen?

Barry looked at Snart carefully. It was obvious that he never normally sings and that people would be feeling cold if they tried to get him to sing. Why is it different this time? Was it because of him?

When both got onto the stage, Snart whispered one thing to him, "let's see how good you really are." Before he turned and faced the Dj as the man chose a suitable song.

"I hope one of you can sing high, for the streets are filled with led filled rain. I give you 'Partners in Crime'!" The Dj shouted out before he started the music.

**You'll never take us alive**   
We swore that death will do us part   
They'll call our crimes a work of art   
**You'll never take us alive**   
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners   
**Partners in crime**   
Partners in crime

Both Barry and Snart glanced at each other, they did not realise that the two of them would be able to reach the correct parts needed for the song.

This, the tale of, reckless love, living a life of crime on the run  
I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red  
Everybody freeze, **nobody move**  
Put the money in the bag, **or we will shoot**  
Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way

Snart had his smirk while Barry felt his start to appear as he became Sebastian again.

**Our paper faces flood the streets**   
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire, 'cause

Mick was cheering the loudest at that point in time. I wonder why?

**You'll never take us alive**   
We swore that death will do us part   
They'll call our crimes a work of art   
**You'll never take us alive**   
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners   
Partners in crime   
Partners in crime

Sebastian was back, his smirk in place.

Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight   
Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight   
**Where we gonna go,** he's got us pinned   
**Baby, I'm a little scared**   
Now, don't you quit   
**He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in**

Snart was heavily surprised, Barry had a smirk across his face that would seem correct to belong on his own face.

Our paper faces flood the streets   
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause

Mick was up on his feet cheering. Snart sang out darkly, an almost evil glow appearing across his face.

**You'll never take us alive**   
We swore that death will do us part   
They'll call our crimes a work of art   
**You'll never take us alive**   
We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners   
Partners in crime

Snart's voice rang out through the room.

_CCDP Police department_   
_Come out with your hands up_   
_We have the place surrounded_   
_Put your weapons down, put your weapons down_   
_Ready men? Aim... Fire!_

Both men on stage were surprised when the bar crowd spoke out as one, filling in for the police.

**The skies are black with lead-filled rain**   
A morbid painting on display   
**This is the night the young love died**   
Buried at each other's side

Both their voices took on a different tone, Snart's darker while Barry's being quicker and up front.

**You never took us alive**   
We swore that death would do us part   
So now we haunt you in the dark   
**You never took us alive**   
We live as ghosts among these streets   
Lovers and partners   
Partners in crime   
Partners in crime

It was filled with solid anticipation, the lyrics echo through the room.

**Partners in crime**

The final mix of the voice's brought the room to a standstill. The mixture demanded everyone's attention. The strength, the power was phenomenal. The pure harmonized mix was breathtaking. Then the length the pair held for, stopping simultaneously like at a drop of a gun drew heartbeats to a stop.

Silence ran through the whole bar.

Everyone looked on in wonder at the pair on the stage neither of them was out of breath, yet they all knew that the performance was real and filled with dominating power.

Applause rang around, echoing through the bones of the people and the room alike. Whistles, catcalls. Shouts for more. They all continued with the applause.

"That was Leonard Snart, Captain Cold and..." The Dj called out through the systems. After Barry quickly whispered a name to him he continued, "and Sebastian Smythe!"

Both men walked off the stage side by side. Barry followed Snart over to his table, wanting to see why he chose to sing with him. When they reached the table, the two were greeted by Mick and Lisa.

"When have you ever sang at a bar like this?" Lisa asked Snart.

"When have the questioner not left in ice?" Mick asked him.

"Thought it would be time to sing this time," Snart shrugged.

"Yeah, why did you really though. You are not one to normally go ahead and sing?" Barry asked this time. "Don't give that answer that you thought it was time to again. It won't work." Barry then added.

"Maybe there was finally a chance to see just how good the opposition is." Snart shrugged sitting down on his seat.

"Opposition?" Lisa asked.

"He's CCPD, under a false name. I don't know why. They could recognise his face anyway," Snart replied before taking a drink from his now slightly warm beer.

"That's not all," Mick said, knowing when his friend only tells half the truth.

"Oh, I'm also The Flash," Barry shrugged.

"What?" Mick and Lisa both asked.

"I'm The Flash," Barry said, holding up a vibrating hand for them to see while also making sure that no one else could see it. Good that this table to away from the other people's' point of view.

"Ah... Lenny...! Why did you not tell us!" Lisa whined.

"That he knows who is the man beneath the mask is?" Barry said, smirking slightly. "Also, not a fake name. A name I was adopted into when I was in high school." Barry shrugged to Snart.

"You're adopted?" Mick asked, curious.

"Yeah, mother was murder when I was young, father sent to prison having been thought to be her killer. I was then fostered, but the bullies went after me to bad. I was hospitalised. After the CCPD did some digging, it was found out that I did have some living relatives left. They adopted me and I became Sebastian Smythe. As Sebastian Smythe I built up a reputation, soon becoming a Crime Boss." Barry shrugged sitting at an empty chair at their table.

"You, the Scarlet Speedster, was a Crime Boss?" Snart asked, perking up in interest.

"A well known one," he replied.

A loud scream of singing ran through the building as the next person went up from some voluntary karaoke.

"Now, how about its time we put an end to that racket and save our ears for the night?" Barry asked, before walking away and up to the Dj.

"We have Sebastian Smythe back up with a male acoustic version of Zombie!" The Dj shouted the moment the other singer stopped and Sebastian walked onto the stage.

**Another head hangs lowly**   
**Child is slowly taken**   
**And the violence, caused such silence**   
**Who are we mistaken?**

He sang low and slow, keeping his face

**But you see, it's not me**   
**It's not my family**

His speed slowly increased his voice raising.

**In your head, in your head, they are fighting**   
**With their tanks, and their bombs**   
**And their bombs, and their guns**   
**In your head, in your head they are crying**   
**In your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie**   
**What's in your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie**

His voice ran around the room, all attention on him.

**Another mother's breaking**   
**Heart is taking over**   
**When the violence causes silence**   
**We must be mistaken**   
**It's the same old theme**   
**Since nineteen-sixteen**

He slowed down again.

**In your head, in your head, they're still fighting**   
**With their tanks, and their bombs**   
**And their bombs, and their guns**   
**In your head, in your head, they are dying**   
**In your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie**   
**What's in your head, in your head**   
**Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh ie-ie oh**   
**oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh ie-ie**

His voice blew loud and proud through the room. The applause was instantaneous this time, not a moment speared from the sound of singing to the sound of claps and calls.

"He allows us to gift one more song. He asked a small ask. A cover of the song, not an original song. Something more upbeat to what we have already. I give you the Warbler addition of 'Live While We're Young'!" The Dj shouted before starting the next song.

_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_   
_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_

The voices ran through the room, both from the speakers and from a group just entering the room.

 **Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya**  
 **Come on and let me sneak you out**  
 **And have a celebration, a celebration**  
 **The music up, the windows down**  
 **Yeah, we'll be doing what we do**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool**  
 **And we know it too**   
_(know it too)_  
 **Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do**  
 **Just pretending that we're cool**  
 **So tonight**

The two groups of singers met on the large space before the stage. Their places slowly formed through the song.

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun** _   
_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love** _   
_**And never, never, never stop for anyone** _   
_**Tonight let's get some** _   
_**And live while we're young** _

The Dj turned off his music as it was overpowered by the mixed group on the floor. They all continued to dance along with the proper routine.

_Woah oh-oh-oh_   
_Woah oh-oh-oh_

In a quick glance, Barry could see that there was no Hunter, he thanked everything he could, so he did not know who was going to be singing Hunter's part.

**Wanna live while we're young**

"Hey, Lenny. Is that not the group that you listen to all the time?" Lisa asked Snart.

_Woah oh-oh-oh_

"Yeah, that is the group. I did not realise that it was an all-boys group, I could never find images thanks to not knowing their names or the glee group name." Snart replied.

_**Tonight let's get some** _

"I think they are missing one of the main ones for this song," Mick pointed out.

**And live while we're young**

"Yeah..." Snart replied, realising it fully.

_Da Na Na Na Na Na Na ch - ch - ch_

"Then go help them!" Lisa said, pushing him up.

**_And girl, you and I_ **   
**_We're 'bout to make some memories_ ** **_tonight_ **

Snart joined in with the rest of the Warblers as Sebastian walked forwards with the front group. Snart recognised what was about to happen. He knew what he was about to be doing, the group had already taken one of the spots, it is time that he took the place that he should be in improvisation.

_ I wanna live while we're young _

The Warblers' were quite surprised when Snart reached all the correct lyric points and was able to blend well like Hunter. They also were surprised by the fact that someone would come up and sing along with them.

We wanna live while we're young

Snart was really enjoying what was happening, even if it meant that he had a small solo with a well-known glee group. He took the place of Hunter, even if he had never seen what the performance looked like. He continued with the dance.

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun** _   
_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love** _   
_**And never, never, never stop for anyone** _

The crowd was loving it so much, they were almost all up on their feet dancing along to the music slightly.

_Tonight let's get some_

They all had their eyes on the group though.

**_And live while we're young_ **

Snart looked like he had trained with the group before. He was matching their moves correctly, even when he has never seen it before. It was like intuition to what was about to happen.

_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_   
_I know we only met_

Snart did not join in with this, remembering that he could not hear the voice in this part of the song.

**_But let's pretend it's love_ **   
**_And never, never, never stop for anyone_ **   
**_Tonight let's get some_ **

The crowd were fully up and silently cheering for the group.

**_And live while we're young_ **

The Warblers were continued to be impressed by Snart.

 _Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_   
(Wanna live!)   
**(Come on)**  
 _Wanna live, wanna live_   
**(Young)**

Lisa and Mick felt their jaws drop as both of the men held the correct note for the length.

**_Wanna live while we're young_ **

Fluid movements were all that was happening.

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_   
(Wanna live while we're young)

Snart was almost smiling in his enjoyment of the song.

_**Tonight let's get some** _

The crowd slowly drew to a still, recognising the end appearing.

**And live while we're young**

The crowd burst into a full-blown cheer. Some did not know who the group was, but others who recognised where amazed. Who knew you could find the group whole again, especially down at a karaoke bar?

The group went into a large huddle hug of sorts. Snart was pulled into it as well, dragged into the centre next to Sebastian.

"Bassy! Where were you?! We needed our Captain!" The Warbles all shouted at Sebastian.

"Wait, you're the Warblers' Captain!!" Snart shouted at Sebastian.

"Well, yeah... " Barry said, scratching the back of his head. "Also, I have been living here in Central City." Barry then replied to the Warblers. "Now, how about we go somewhere we won't go deaf?" Barry said before leading them all away.

Snart grumbled as he too was dragged away.

\---------------

When Snart woke up the next day, he was met by the reason he does not drink much anymore. He was stiff and tired. His head felt ran over and split open and his stomach was debating whether last nights food needed to be inside or outside.

"Bloody hell, I hate this..." He mumbled to himself before continuing on with his day.

\--------------------

Barry woke up, very thankful to the fact that he could not get drunk, also meaning that he could not get the massive hangover after it. None of the other Warblers' had that fact to help them. So, doing what is best, he brought out the air horn. Owned just for an occasion like this.

He pressed down on the button - hard. The blast echoing through the whole room. Shame about the walls being soundproof would have been fun to wake up Iris and Joe with this blast from the horn.

The result was instantaneous. They all shot from their beds, well, sleeping mats, before scrambling to their feet.

"On your feet, Warblers! You have five minutes! Don't make me wait!" He shouted, his voice commanding. He then left the room, not wanting to be caught in the commotion that was currently happening in that same room.

Minutes later, most of the Warblers were waiting for him, there were two stragglers. The others were staring at the door in worry, how they hoped they got out in time.

Iris walked out of her room, greeted by a big group of boys. When had this happened?

"There late," Sebastian growled, looking down at his watch.

All the Warblers walked slowly away from Sebastian knowing what was about to be happening. Iris stood watching this amazed at what was happening. They were late, why should they back away like that? Barry is always late, why should the others worry?

"OUT!" Sebastian shouted, his voice barking the command.

Iris stood in wonder as two more men tumbled out of the room, landing in a piled heap of undress.

"Care to explain why the five minutes are over and you were not out here with the rest of them?" Sebastian said, his voice the picture of calm. This caused the troubled two to pale even further.

"We... We... We had to wait... Our clothes were prevented by the others' clothes... We... We... are sorry... So sorry... Sorry, Captain!" The two on the floor begged, getting to their knees.

"Is this true Warblers? Did you prevent Nick and Jeff from getting to their clothes?" Sebastian growled turning on the others.

They all looked away, unable to even look at Sebastian at that moment in time. The others quickly got up, rushing to get fully ready before Sebastian looked even towards them again. Iris saw that Joe was out of his room as well, the shouting waking him up. He was staring just like herself at what was happening in front of them.

"Y...Yes C...C...Captain..." The other men whispered, lowering their heads.

"Could you remind me of the saying of the Warblers?" Barry asked cooly, much to the amazement of Iris and Joe.

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler!" The Warblers recited as one.

"Now what happens between Warblers!!" Sebastian shouted.

"Warblers are one! We stay together! We are brothers! We are family!!" The Warblers recited, shouting.

"Care to explain to me why you caused the delay for them then?" Sebastian asked, his face masked hard.

"We were selfless, we did not act like family. We did not act as Warblers!" They all replied, military in style.

"Will this be happening again?"

"No Captain!" They replied.

"I can't hear you!" Sebastian growled.

"No Captain!!" They recited louder.

"I want all of you out there now, up and down the road six times!" Sebastian ordered, the Warblers quick to get out and started with the running.

"What was all that Barry?" Joe asked the moment the front door was closed.

"Idiots thinking that they can get away because I have been gone for a while," Sebastian growled.

"Weren't they the same people from that Glee group you called _'Maths'_?" Iris asked.

"Glee group?" Joe asked.

"Yes. They are a Glee group. A well known, across the whole world, Glee group. They were called the Dalton Academy Warblers. Now just the Warblers. As you can see, I am their Captain. They are under my control and charge. Currently, they are in the morning warm-up part of training. A little treat for them all having a hangover. Air horn and all." Barry replied.

"I don't think I have ever seen you acting like this," Joe stated.

"No, you have not. It is a side that I keep hidden under lock and key. It's... Darker then what I am now. New name, new personality. What you saw there was not as nasty as it could get." Barry stated.

"Should we be worried about who this other side is?" Iris asked Barry.

"Most definitely." Barry replied strongly before adding, "I need to go out there again, continue the morning warm up with them." He then walked away, leaving them mid-conversation.

Sebastian appeared the moment the door closed, his smirk crossing his face when he saw the group running up to the top of the road. He made his way up to them, taking his rightful place in front.

"Warblers, time for a following-run!" Sebastian stated before leading off at a faster run towards the park.

The Warblers followed him, undying formation as the sun finally started to rise. When they finished at the park, he pulled off to another side, directing them away.

They were all short of breath while he was still able to breathe like he had just got back from a short walk to the shop.

\----------

They were like leaping gazels, clearing the different fallen logs with practised ease. Sebastian led the run, not sweat appearing on his breath-filled body, pushing from different logs. Sharp corners throwing the group from straight.

When they finally reached the opening that Barry had taken Snart too, he allowed them to rest for a moment.

"Bloody hell! What was all that!!" They all said, in one way or another.

"That was your warm up, thought I would catch up where you all lacked. Also to show you the group force of the Warblers." Sebastian said, watching the panting boys. "Arms in the air, resting on the back of your head, walking at a slow even pace." Sebastian then instructed when he saw just how short of breath they were.

When they were all finally back to normal, they started their way back, calm as normal.

"Could we pop and get something to eat. I think I could shrink with the lack of food that I have!" Nick complained, the others quickly following.

Sebastian smirked internally, a small plan coming to mind. He took out three protein bars, splitting them between them all. "Here, this is a premium energy bar of sorts. Don't bother about the taste it is nasty, but it will help." He said, handing them apart each. "This packs more then you think." He then said when they eyed the amount.

The moment they tried it, they could all see why he broke it so small. It was an explosion of energy almost - also the most disgusting taste in the world - making them buzz, it was all go energy. Made from proteins so they did not worry about it really.

"Now, jog to the CCPD!" Sebastian said leading the way after he ate a whole one of the bars for himself. He was not stupid, he had eaten a massive breakfast before waking them all up.

\------------------

"Allen! What is all this?" The Captain asked.

"Leading the warm up. The boys were slacking off in my absence." Barry replied.

"Now why would you be leading the warm-up?" The Captain asked.

"Because, Captain, I am their Captain," Barry replied simply.

"Captain of what?" The Captain asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of the Warblers, sir, the most well-known Glee group, sir," one of the more _'disciplined'_ Warblers replied.

"Could you lead them to your lab and not leave them unsupervised then? I don't have all day." The Captian replied before walking away.

As they got into the lab, one of them asked Sebastian. "What was all that about?"

"That is called a Captain that hates me with all his guts. Even if I am the best CSI in the whole state." Barry replied before going to work.

\----------------------------

"Barry!" Came a whisper at the skylight.

Looking up, the whole group could see that it was the man from the bar. Looking at each other, they opened it up to allow the man in.

"Where is your Captain?" The man asked them.

"He is right here," Sebastian replied walking out from behind the shelves. "What do I owe the pleasure, Leonard Snart?" He asked him, placing the acids on the table.

"I wanted to ask how you got into this, as I could retell that you never seem to be the one that could be how Sebastian Smythe is described to be," Snart stated.

"I was heavily bullied. Caused me to be hospitalised..." Barry started.

The whole of the Warblers started shouting different things, many of them asking who they were so that they could give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Barry, what's going on?" Joe asked, appearing at the door.

"Yeah, we heard a commotion coming up the stairs," Iris added appearing next to Joe.

"Nah, Snart was just finding out why I became who I was and the Warblers did not enjoy me being hospitalised through bullying." Barry shrugged.

"Well don't let up stop you," Iris said walking herself and Joe further into the room to listen.

"The CCPD did some digging so that I could be offered more protection. Turns out I had family in Ohio. I was sent to them, picking up a new name," Barry continued. _'Let us ignore my other life though...'_ Barry thought to himself. He then continued, "there I became Sebastian Smythe, later going to Dalton Academy. I joined Lacrosse and the Warblers. Becoming the Captian's of both the clubs. I became darker and darker. Angry in my grief. I became a bully... Later I became the villain, then the leader of the Villains. I was unstopped, left to go down a dark path. I only just pulled myself away when I graduated, locking that away forever." Barry replied looked at the floor, away from everyone.

"Hey, we all doing bad things sometimes," Snart said, pulling Barry into a side-on hug.

"Yeah..." Barry sighed before pushing himself away. "Time for work then!" He replied, pushing Snart towards the skylight again and shooing the others out.

\----------

Barry finally rested his head on his pillow, he realised that he had just emitted one of the biggest and darkest secrets to his family. They did not hate him as well.

Even with the fact of only having them around for one night, he found himself missing them. The light snores to the rhinos snored echoing around the room.

His face drifted into a smile before the world of sleep took him gently in its arms.

\----------

"Allen, care to explain why you were signing _'Partners in Crime'_ with Leonard Snart, with the crowd of criminals standing in for the CCPD?" The Captain shouted out the moment Barry walked into the building.

"Um... Surprise picking karaoke?" Barry shrugged as he was stared at by everyone.

....

"Not going to leave this are you?" Barry sighed.

"Not even close," The Captain stated. "The bar sang the police part." He then added.

**4533**


	36. Being forgiven feels nice

Barry Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen lives a mixed life. He has so many different identities, he is amazed that they have not mixed yet.

Barry Allen, CSI.

The Flash, superhero.

Sebastian Smythe, local high school crime boss of Ohio.

\-----------------------

Barry felt himself shiver. He knew what was beyond these doors. Beyond the rain. Past the cold. His past, his dark-twisted past. 

Sebastian Smythe, a dark tale that he holds above his head. He knows how he enjoyed the freedom it presented him, allowing him no worries to his future. No worries about his 'wife killing' father. No need to watch for bullies through the corner of his eyes. 

That was all beyond that door. The chance to be that man again. Why should he be so worried about it?

Right...

He nearly was the cause of two deaths, someone was nearly blind.

No, not nearly, he was.

Blaine's eyesight went down, soon, just after his wedding, he lost his eyesight completely in both his eyes, leaving him truly blind. 

He can never forgive himself. Yes, two people nearly died, but they can still continue their lives normally, Blaine can't. He is stuck in a world of black and white. 

He does not get the chance to wake up and see Kurt every morning, the man that he loved. The man that he cried over as he vocalised his vows, placing the ring carefully on his finger, to where he froze the world, just for that brief moment of their shared kiss. 

The only thing that kept him from running away, flashing away to a new country, hide away from all the troubles he will surely face the moment that he walked into that room, was the chance of fixing everything once and for all. The chance, even if they say they have forgiven him, the chance to lift this endless burden, even the slightest. 

Steeling himself, he pushed the doors opened. 

The world froze, like the sudden wiz of a charged cold gun aimed at his statued chest. 

\----------------------

Things settled, little - friendly - rivalries happen in different places. It was humouring to know that they still went strong in their adult state.

Of to his right, was the Warblers. Of to his left, was the New Directions. 

"Sebastian! Time for you to have a little fun!" Satan shouted down the mike. 

"You sure about that, Satan?" He shouted back.

"No singing this time, just a little 'conversation' let the rest flow natural!" She exclaimed to him. 

"Why should I lift a finger for someone like you?" He drawled, a lopsided smirk placed upon his tilted, risen face. His eyebrowed cocked up, awaiting the answer. 

"Because you have wanted this from the moment you set in here," she whispered softly, her voice echoing through the speakers in the empty room.

"Right you are," he whispered back, understanding the real reason to her wording. 

He got up, fluid in his movements as he crossed onto the stage. His eyes darted back and forth, scanning, taking in everything that confronted him. 

"Fivel, here, has something he wants to tell you. He wants you all to listen first. I know how this feels to be the one having to talk to everyone about this. I hope that you wait before attacking." Santana said into the mike before leaving the stage.

"I... I want to tell you all how sorry I am for all of this... I never meant for it to get so out of control... I... I was grieving... Grieving the loss of my parents... Grieving even with my adoptive ones... I came from a place where the only contact I had with school children was when they were beating me up... It was escaping my bullies that I became one for all of you... I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done..." Sebastian said over the mike. 

"Oh, Bassy, we all told you that you are forgiven..." Blaine said, the Warblers and the New Directions agreeing. 

"We know what it is like when you grieve and have no way of handling what happens... We all want you to know that you are forgiven for it, completely and entirely." Kurt said, hugging the side of Blaine.

"Thanks..." Barry whispered to them all.

"Who were you before, brother?" Copper said, shouting into the silent room.

Laughing slightly, Barry replied honestly, "I was someone called Barry Henry Allen. Barry being a shortened version of my name. I am Barry Allen now. I am the best CSI in the Central City Police Department."

"No, I meant the other you. The side that helps everyone, more than any police worker could. The side that likes lightning and the thrill of the run. We know its there. We have all met a more personal side to you, one way or another, we know what you look like, more than anyone else." Copper said, making Barry pale slightly as he went on. 

"What happened to never wearing spandex?" Blaine asked smugly. 

"It's not spandex..." Barry whisper, knowing that they would get the answer out of him, one way or another. 

"Now, you going to share the hero in you?" Kurt asked, smirking friendly at him, somehow. 

"Where is that Dalton Academy Warbler pride?! Inform your Glee brothers!" The Warblers cheered from the side. 

"You won't believe me," Sebastian smirked. 

"Do tell," they all stated. 

"I... I am the Flash," Sebastian stated.

...

...

Blank stares.

"See, you all don't believe me!" Sebastian exclaimed. 

He then raised a hand above his head. People stared at it in confusion...

Until it started to vibrate, moving quicker then any eye could see. Jaws dropped, so fast that even as the flash he had to give them credit.

"Wow..." He heard someone whisper.

"You are the Flash!" Many people exclaimed. 

"Surprise?" Barry asked innocently, tipping his head to the left. 

"Yeah, one would say that..." Santana said, appearing next to him.

Barry jumped straight out of his skin, raising his hand to his heart. The rate of which higher than even the speedsters normal.

1018


	37. I can't do this on my own

Barry sighed for what had to be the hundredth time that evening. He was stuck in the CCPD training hall. They all were.

The Captain had arranged a team-building exercise. It meant that they all had to stay until late at night and sing. No one was sure why they had to sing, but apparently, it was to bring them all together and to brighten up the place in the _'dull'_ time.

Barry was not looking forward to his go - well he was, meant all these would shut up their screeches - but that was not the point. The point was that he can sing, very well.

Now, may not seem so bad, cool he can sing, but it is not like that. He has a past, Captain of a well-known all-boy Glee group. So he can sing very well.

"Allen! Your turn at singing now!" The Captain shouted.

"Ok... What song?" Barry sighed. Oh, did he forget to mention this? You don't choose what you sing, The Captain chooses it for you.

"Never meant to fight on my own. Now get up there!" He shouted at him, hurrying Barry onto the stage.

**There's gotta be another way out**   
**I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt**   
**I've tried forever getting out on my own**   
**But every time I do this my way**   
**I get caught in the lies of the enemy**   
**I lay my troubles down**   
**I'm ready for you now**

Barry's voice carried across the room. The officers who previously where sniggering silently thinking that he would mess up the song were silenced by its strength. Barry walked slowly away from the mike, slipping into Sebastian with every step.

**Bring me out**   
**Come and find me in the dark now**   
**Everyday by myself I'm breaking down**   
**I don't wanna fight alone anymore**   
**Bring me out**   
**From the prison of my own pride**   
**My God, I need a hope I can't deny**   
**In the end, I'm realizing**   
**I was never meant to fight on my own**

Jaws don't seem to have the ability to close at this point.

**Every little thing that I've known**   
**Is everything I need to let go**   
**You're so much bigger than the world I have made**   
**So I surrender my soul**   
**I'm reaching out for your hope**   
**I lay my weapons down**   
**I'm ready for you now**

Cheers bounced around in frozen noise, unable to disturb the strength of Sebastian's voice.

**Bring me out**   
**Come and find me in the dark now**   
**Everyday by myself I'm breaking down**   
**I don't wanna fight alone anymore**   
**Bring me out**   
**From the prison of my own pride**   
**My God, I need a hope I can't deny**   
**In the end, I'm realizing...**   
**I was never meant to fight on my own..!**

A small smirk appeared across his face, only the ones at the direct front would have been able to see it.

 **I** **don't wanna be incomplete!**  
 **I remember what you said to me!**  
 **I don't have to fight alone...**

Echoes of power rang around, drilling into their very soul. Fragments mending into others. Smirk wide and proud, singing out on the song.

**Bring me out**   
**Come and find me in the dark now**   
**Everyday by myself I'm breaking down!**   
**I don't wanna fight alone anymore...**   
**Bring me out**   
**From the prison of my own pride**   
**My God, I need a hope I can't deny**   
**In the end, I'm realizing**   
**I was never meant to fight on my own..!**   
_(Own, own, own, own, own, own, own, own)_

If Sebastian was surprised by the CCPD joining in, he did not show it. He stood there, looking ready for another song.

...

Crickets in the distance.

...

The crack of thunder and a hoard of elephants entered the room. The beats causing ears to ring in their wake.

Sebastian felt himself smirk at them before Barry took over, the smirk turning into a softer smile. Barry got off stage and got back to his hiding spot, partly amazed that he had not been knocked over, deafened or blushed in high embarrassment at what was surrounding him.

He was saved when someone else was sent up onto the fire - _sorry_ , stage - meaning everyone listened to them, directing their attention away from him, while also tried to not lose the rest of their hearing to the screeching.

\-----------

"Allen, when did you learn to sing like that?" The Captain asked when everyone had gone.

Barry was asked to stay behind, some important thing or another. He was not really told what at that point in time, though now it was quite clear as to why.

His smirk spread wide as Sebastian came out to play, asking an innocent (definitely not innocent) question, "why, did you like it, Captain?"

"It was amazing..." The Captain managed to say calmly.

"Thanks... " Barry said, pushing Sebastian away before he got him in trouble, "I learnt it when I was young. My mother was the first one who taught me..." He then whispered, explaining.

"Ah... Well, it is really good. You seem to be a different person up there singing, confident and proud. Why is it that this only shows through when you sing?" The Captain asked, making Barry freeze to the spot.

"Because I have a different past... Something not many remember... It's not called being proud, it's called being arrogant..." Barry growled, looking away at the floor.

"Why is this?" The Captain asked, slightly thrown at what his best CSI was saying.

"If I tell you, you will either arrest me on the spot, fire me or heavily pity me and treat me like fragile glass..." Barry sighed.

"Now Barry Allen, you have shown to me - something not many even possesses - how hard-working you are, how loyal and determined you are about what you believe in. Through all this, I am telling you that I won't be treating you any different to what you see now." The Captain stated as they both walked slowly out of the hall.

"I was not always Barry Allen..." Barry whispered, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, you were Bartholomew Henry Allen." The Captain said, jokingly.

"No... I was not always an Allen..." He whisper-stated to The Captain.

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked his interest perking up.

"Do you know of the Smythe family?" Barry suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows them. They are one of the richest families going." The Captain answered before continuing, "what does this have to do with it?"

"I was adopted by my Uncle just before high school. I was adopted into my mother's side, the Smythe family..." Barry stated, looking up at The Captain.

"Are you saying that you are rich?" The Captain questioned.

"That is exactly what I am saying. But, I also picked up a new name and personality to go with it. I became arrogant and cunning. I developed reputations, names to who I was. One of the reasons, Captain, that I can sing so well was because I was in a Glee group..." Barry started.

"You, Barry two-left-feet Allen, was in a Glee group?" The Captain asked, not able to understand properly.

"Yeah, a really well-known one," Sebastian smirked smugly.

"What, The Warblers or something like that?" The Captain asked, oblivious to what he had said.

"Well done, Captain, I was apart of The Warblers..." Sebastian started before being cut off.

"Really? The gay, all boy, glee group? Ones that had all that shit happen to them?" The Captain said, unable to correspond.

"Yes," Sebastian stated dryly before continuing, "I was apart of The Warblers. I was there when all that shit happened. I was one of the reasons all that shit happened. I was The Captain of The Warblers." Sebastian smirked.

"Wait, are you the one that my fiance keeps calling sexy and the _'Criminal Chipmunk'_?" The Captain questioned, wide-eyed.

"That was one of my names," Sebastian stated.

"Wait, you are the one that he fawns about all the time?!" The Captain exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know truly, but from what you are saying... Then yes, I am." Barry stated.

"Wow... Why are you telling me all this?" The Captain asked.

"Because I can't fight this all on my own anymore, I now realise this was something meant to be fought together with someone else..." Barry explained, looking away slightly.

"Why me? You have others that are closer to you and that you know better." The Captain questioned.

"You have experience in it," Barry stated, looking at The Captain.

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked as they reached his office.

"I don't know how to come out to my family, one that I am Sebastian Smythe and that I am gay... That the Warbler life was not a lie..." Barry sighed, looking away again as they both took their seats in The Captain's office.

"You're afraid of how they will react..." The Captain realised.

"Why I have kept it so dark for so long..." Barry sighed, briefly looking in The Captain's eyes before flicking to some random thing on The Captain's desk.

"Barry... They won't hate you for it. Joe and Iris will be fine, your science friends and your doctor will be ok with it. There is no need for you to worry." The Captain stated.

"Yeah, I guess... But how do I start, how do I get them to see who I am?" Barry asked, finally able to look in The Captain's direction.

"You know how there are videos? How about one of these videos finds their way onto the screen? One that shows more to who you are?" The Captain suggested.

"How would you know what one and get it playing when they are there?" Barry asked, suddenly very interested.

"Well, your friend is good with computers, your doctor may just need to make a visit, Joe will already be there. My fiance will know what video. Leave it to me, just get your friends in tomorrow." The Captain stated.

"Thanks, I will get them in tomorrow," Barry stated, smiling before leaving to head home.

"This is going to quite humorous..." The Captain chuckled before leaving to head home himself.

\-------------

"Barry, why did you need us here?" Cisco asked as both himself and Caitlin walked into the CCPD.

"The computers are broken and I The Captain needs Caitlins to help with something, also, why can't someone be able to see their friends at work?" Barry asked, lying smoothly.

"Because you are meant to be working!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Where is the computer that needs fixing?" Cisco asked.

"It's that main one over there and The Captain will be out soon, his fiance has just kidnapped him briefly as well as Joe," Barry stated, chuckling somewhat as he pointed towards that main computer.

Before Cisco could ever reach the main computer, all the screens lit up with the same video. _'I want you back'_ started to play through the whole of the CCPD, the moment that Joe, The Captain and his fiance walked out of the office.

Everyone stared through the whole performance, others coming away from their work to watch it as well. Moments after it finished, all eyes flickered to Barry, who stood square in their stares.

"What was that?" Joe asked as Iris walked up to him, still staring at Barry, and gave him his coffee.

"That was me during high school," he shrugged.

"That shattered the gaydar there." Cisco pointed out.

"Oh, forgot to mention this to you, I'm gay," he then shrugged again, like it was not a practically life-changing fact.

"Anything else you want to mention to us?" Caitlin questioned Barry.

"I'm a multimillionaire," Sebastian smirked. Jaws dropped everywhere. "Surprise?" Barry then asked.

"Big surprise there..." Almost everyone whispered.

**1933**


	38. Alligator on a minibus

"Karaoke!!" Cisco screamed the moment that they all walked into the room.

"What?!" Barry yelped, only just reaching his spot to stand.

"Team Flash needs to do a karaoke night!" Cisco exclaimed like it explained everything. "But with a difference! In a minibus!!"

As a range of _'okays'_ went around the room, Barry lost himself into thought. Would there be a chance that his secret may get out to everyone? Nah, don't think there would be, not if they don't ask questions about it.

\-------------

**Homegrown alligator, see you later**   
**Gotta hit the road, gotta hit the road**   
**Something changed in the atmosphere**   
**Architecture unfamiliar**   
**I could get used to this**

His friends were bobbing along and cheering.

**Time flies by in the yellow and green**   
**Stick around and you'll see what I mean**   
**There's a mountaintop that I'm dreamin' of**   
**If you need me you know where I'll be**

Cisco was humming along with Barry.

**_I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun_ **   
**_Feelin' like a someone_ **   
**_I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun_ **   
**_Feelin' like a someone_ **

The whole minibus seemed to shake with all the movement as the whole of Team Flash sang along with Barry.

**South of the Equator, navigator**   
**Gotta hit the road, gotta hit the road**   
**And deep-sea divin' 'round the clock, bikini bottoms, lager tops**   
**I could get used to this**

By the last moment, the Sebastian smirk had found its rightful place on his face.

**Time flies by in the yellow and green**   
**Stick around and you'll see what I mean**   
**There's a mountaintop that I'm dreamin' of**   
**If you need me you know where I'll be**

Clapping along to the beat like no one was listening.

**_I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun_ **   
**_Feelin' like a someone_ **   
**_I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun_ **   
**_Feelin' like a someone_ **

The feeling was joyful, bursting at the seams as the whole group laughed along with the song.

**We got two in the front**   
**Two in the back**   
**Sailin' along**   
**And we don't look back**   
_(Back, back, back-back-back-back...)_

Stand in for the back, Iris certainly didn't lack.

**Time flies by in the yellow and green**   
**Stick around and you'll see what I mean**   
**There's a mountaintop that I'm dreamin' of**   
**If you need me you know where I'll be**

Sebastian was back in business.

_**I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun** _   
_**Feelin' like a someone** _   
_**I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun** _   
_**Feelin' like a someone** _   
_**I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun** _   
_**Feelin' like a someone** _   
_**I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun** _   
_**Feelin' like a someone** _   
_**I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun** _   
_**Feelin' like a someone** _   
_**I'll be ridin' shotgun underneath the hot sun** _   
_**Feelin' like a someone, a someone, a someone, a someone...** _

It echoed perfectly in the metal on wheels.

"Dude, you are amazing!!" Cisco shouted.

"Thanks," Barry blushed, Sebastian disappearing again.

The rest of the night was filled with 'ok's and screeches.

**465**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the song shotgun because on the cadet trip I went on, it was played every morning on the minibus, so I thought I would do something on this.


	39. Calm but strange

When Barry finally woke up, they all rushed over to him. He'd been in a fight, the meta got a good hit on him before the police got the meta locked up. Barry only just managed to get back to STAR Labs before he went out cold from the hit.

It had taken only a few minutes for him to start coming around, but that was slower than normal. Normally he would not even be knocked out from a hit, so this was not the norm anyway.

His eyes flickered open taking them all in.

"You ok?" Cisco quickly asked him, worried for his friend.

The calm voice that left the mouth was enticing and sweet... Thing is, it was another language.

\----------------------------------

When Sebastian woke up, he was surprised to find himself blinded in a strange bed. He was in a skin fitting suit as well. Then met with a group of random people who he had not seen before in his life. He did the best thing he could do at this moment, he played it really calm.

 _"Hello beautiful, I am fine. I hope your feeling ok? Maybe a little hot under the collar?"_ He questioned him. He, himself, was surprised when he only spoke French, it felt like home to him like it was his mother tongue. Maybe he should keep speaking it. English is overrated anyway. How do you pronounce half of them?

"Bar?" He was asked by the strange woman.

 _"Who is Bar? I'm Sebastian,"_ He replied, not liking the fact that it seemed impossible for him to speak English. Well, let's hope he could sing still, if that is so, then he doesn't care if he could never speak it again.

"Mate, could you speak English please?" The man asked.

 _"No, I can't and I'm not your 'mate'!"_ He growled at him, getting off the bed.

He was happy to see that he was taller than him, my such a worthy thing to smirk to. He was even more pleased when they practically shrunk when he smirked. Why, don't they know that he is The King of smirking?

"Um... Barry, what's going on?" Iris asked, walking into the room.

 _"Iris? Is that you? You look like you have grown."_ Sebastian asked Iris.

"Yeah... Wait... He has been hit by something that caused him to forget hasn't he?" Iris asked Catlin.

 _"What do you all mean!"_ Sebastian shouted in confusion.

The others zoned him out.

"Yeah, he was hit by a meta who seems to have caused him to forget some of his life," Catlin replied, bringing up a screen that showed a medical report.

"I think I need to explain. Barry moved and went by a different name when he was younger, because of the bullies. For a while, he lived in Paris before going to a high school in Ohio. I think that is where he is sat, his high school years and I think it has also caused him to only speak French for some reason." Iris explained.

"But why the personality change?" Cisco asked.

"Because of the bullying, he was sent away. He went through on family before he was sent to his uncle to be adopted. He picked up a different name, Sebastian Smythe. He wanted to stop being bullied, so he changed. You have seen how bad he gets when he is grieving. This all happened while he was still grieving. It darkened him and anger filled him the whole time, fueling onto what he later did." Iris explained.

 _"You do know that I am still here!!"_ Sebastian exclaimed in frustration.

 _"Shut up,"_ Iris said to Sebastian, remembering that phrase from when Barry had taught her some French when she was younger. "Cisco, how about you take him to watch something. He still enjoys Star Wars, it will distract him for a while." Iris instructed, shooing the pair away. "We are finding a way to help and cure him." She said to Caitlin the moment the boys walked out of the room through a breach.

Another breach opened again, a sheepish Cisco walking through. He grabbed something from the side before popping away again, the breach closing behind him.

\----------

The boys walked gleefully into the room, chatting loudly about their favourite moments of the Star Wars series. The device that Cisco had previously picked up meaning that he could understand him, no matter what language he spoke.

 **"SHUT UP!!"** Both of the girls shouted in frustration at their constant chatter.

Both boys looked briefly at each other before walking out simultaneously. Getting away from the annoyed girls working.

\---------

Cisco and Sebastian glanced at the vibrating phone, looking like their world had just paused and blown up.

Caitlin was calling Cisco.

"Hello?" Cisco asked the moment he answered the phone.

"Could you get down here? We have a way to help Barry." She started before hanging up.

"Guess we best start heading there then." Cisco shrugged before they both started walking towards STAR Labs.

\--------

**Bang!**

Echoed through the room as Iris smacked Sebastian around the back of the head the moment he walked through into the Cortex.

** Bang! **

Followed as he fell to the floor. They were unable to pick him up from the floor by the time he woke up again.

"You back buddy?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah... God my head hurts though," Barry replied, clutching the back of his head in pain. He promptly fell over as Iris, Caitlin and Cisco flattened him in relief. "Um, guys... What are you doing?" He asked in high confusion from the bottom of the pile.

**937**


	40. Why does life do this?

Barry was just finishing up his chemical analysis when his phone started to ring, it was a number that he had not seen in many years. 

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Barry asked as he answered the phone.

"Coopers dead... He's dead... Gone..." Blaine said. 

Barry felt his world freeze over, the phone slipping from his hand, the box of glass knocked in the phones fall. His brother was gone, never coming back... Dead. Each breath and thought laboured him, each wobble of his knees, pain shooting through his veins. His ghost eyes did not even notice when Joe entered the room, asking him about the noise, he did not even notice when he placed a hand on his shoulder, asking if he was alright. He did not notice anything as he barged past everyone as he ran, at human speed, out of the CCPD, tears streaming uncontrolled down his cheeks. 

He rocked, clutching his head in a side alleyway, not looking where he was running. His body shook with the sobs that echoed through his own body. He did not notice as he sat in the pouring rain in the cold damp alleyway, far from any of his worried friends. He did not notice who he cried into the shoulder of as they comforted him in the dark alley.

He only noticed when he felt the rain stops falling down onto his shaking body, warm words of nothingness whispered into his ear as he was rocked too and fro. 

\----------

"Allen!" The captain shouted as he watched his best CSI run out of the building. He went to go after him when he felt a hand grab his shoulder gently.

"Don't..." Joe whispered to him, shaking his head slowly, staring the captain in the eyes.

The captain led him into his office before asking him, "what happened?" 

When Joe saw that the officers that were picking up the paperwork that had fell from their hands when they were knocked into by Barry, he answered, "he just got news of someone that he felt was his brother's death. He's heartbroken at the moment, but he will want to be alone. I don't know the man, but I did know that he was Barry's first true friend and was someone that he came very close to in high school."

"Best to give him his space then..." The captain whispered, Joe, nodding in agreement. 

\-----------------

When Snart led the Rogues down a dark alley, he did not expect to meet someone sobbing as they rocked themselves. He expected even less to meet Barry sobbing as he rocked. Shooing the Rogues away, he knelt down next to him. 

He rocked him slowly as he mumbled meaningless words into Barry's ear as the man cried into his shoulder. He felt the tears and ran start to seep through his parka, but he did not mind, he just kept comforting the obviously broken man in his arms. 

\------------------

Barry slowly started to regain himself, his sobs leaving into small hiccups with a few stray tears still dripping down his face. In his hands, he felt a soft but rough material, while his face seemed to be brushing against a fur material. 

"You feeling any better now, Scarlet?" A deep voice asked him.

Lifting his head, he was met by the person that he was crying onto. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, was looking at him with worry covering his face. 

"Not really... I'm not sure it ever will..." Barry croaked, his voice broken from his tears.

"Hey, it will get better," Snart reassured him, rubbing Barry's back soothingly.

Barry felt his voice catch in the back of his throat, a choked sob escaping his lips. 

"Hey, hey. The sun will shine on you once again..." Snart whispered, whipping away the stray tear that fell down Barry's cheek.

Barry buried his head back into Snart's shoulder as he mumbled a _'thank you'_.

"Anytime you need me, I'm there. Anytime..." Snart whispered, resting his head on Barry's as the pair continued to rock in the dark, damp and cold alleyway.

\---------------------

The team noticed the difference in the room the moment Barry walked into the cortex. The way that his cheeks were stained with tears, or the way that he dragged himself to his seat. 

"Hey, Barry, are you OK?" Cisco asked the moment that Barry was fully sat down.

"Not really..." Barry whispered, his voice still croaky from the cries that had previously passed through its walls.

"What's happened?" Caitlin asked softly, approaching Barry slowly.

"He's dead," Barry stated abruptly, still staring at the floor, not moving a muscle, causing everyone to freeze.

"Who's dead Barry?" Caitlin asked Barry softly. 

"My brother... Coppers dead..." Barry whispered before sobs started to rack his body again.

Both Caitlin and Cisco very quickly made their way over to him, comforting him as he sobbed for the second time that morning. 

\---------------

Barry sat down, his fingers grazing the keys. A gentle - but wet - breeze blew through the broken warehouses windows, the patchy ceiling allowing the pouring rain to creep down his back. The water bounced off the smooth black wood of the grand piano, falling in an intricate dance. 

He allowed his fingers to weave across the keys, a soft angelic melody dancing out into the black sky. The sounds drag themselves around Barry, forming a blanket around his sad body. 

**I'm so tired of being here**   
**Suppressed by all my childish fears**   
**And if you have to leave**   
**I wish that you would just leave**   
**'Cause your presence still lingers here**   
**And it won't leave me alone**

Barry's eyes closed, falling into the song. His sodden hair draping against his head. Water rained down harder, pushing with newfound strength.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**   
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

His voice and the keys of the piano danced between themselves, echoing into the silent sky. Thunder crashed softly in the background, complementing the darker side to the song. 

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**   
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**   
**And I held your hand through all of these years**   
**But you still have all of me**

The Rogues' heard the sound of an angel singing, their soft voice carrying across the area. Ears perking at every note of pure heaven to grace their ears. 

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**   
**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**   
**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**   
**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

Tears dropped, dripping slowly. Landing on the hands and the keys, tears bringing old and new pain.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**   
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

The Rogues, led by Snart, weaved their way into the derelict building. Appearing only to stop in their steps as Barry continues to sing, obvious to their appearance. 

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**   
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**   
**And I held your hand through all of these years**   
**But you still have all of me**

Barry's voice increased, bouncing around everyone's souls. Every chord, every key held out for the longest time, while also flying so quickly the Rogues were listening solidly to every part. 

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**   
**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

Raw sad strength echoed out of Barry's parted lips, the rain and tears mixing peacefully between each other.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**   
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**   
**And I held your hand through all of these years**   
**You still have all of me, me, me**

As Barry echoed out, the song fading as his hands fell next to him. Tears continued streaming as he stared down at the glistening keys of the shined piano. He only broke out of his trance when the sound of clapping orientated from behind him. Turning around he saw that all the uncaught Rogues were standing behind him.

"Don't you know its rude to sneak up on them while they are singing," Barry chuckled, the humour of the situation reaching him.

"No one ever thought about if an angel was to sing in an old abandoned warehouse," Snart smirked. 

"Hmm, what they thought was 'Leonard Snart would never think that another one's singing is that of an angel'," Barry smirked back.

Letting a deep chuckle escape his lips. "Then they have never heard you sing... I guess you are feeling somewhat better now?" Snart asked, tipping his head to the side with a half-smirk gracing his lips. 

Smirking, his nose scrunching slightly within the tip forwards Barry's head held, he replied with an innocent, "what gave you that idea?" 

"You going to continue to amuse them then?" Snart asked, twitching his head to the side, highlighting the Rogues that were currently staring at him like he was their weekly entertainment.

"What you been showing them! They are starved of good entertainment!" Barry sighed dramatically, hand to heart.

Snart sighed in faint annoyance at the small burst of laughter escaped most Rogues lips. "Can't a man keep the entertainment to themselves?" Snart asked, his smirk forming properly. 

"Why that's just cold," he smirked, recalling the same words that Snart had previously spoke to him.

"And here I thought each of our interactions was met with a cold shoulder," Snart smirked in return, recognising the words that he had previously spoken.

"Does your little group have to put up with little mister Cold talking to the mirror every morning?" Barry asked, his smirk widening at the laughs his words brought.

"Why for, this is stone cold talent..." Snart drawled.

"Just let it go, Elsa," Barry drawled in return, the Rogues becoming red to the face at the firing of puns. 

"The cold never bothered me anyway," that was it, the Rogues completely lost themselves, falling to the floor, rolling in _glee_ ful laughter.

"It's snow laughing matter," he smirked to the Rogues this time.

"You don't like my puns, how cold of you!" Snart exclaimed dramatically, the Rogues falling deeper into the pits of laughter. 

"I'm just trying to break the ice," he smirked to Snart, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Those who play with thin ice soon have a breakthrough." Snart drawled, copying Barry, raising a single eyebrow in return.

"Oh, stopping taking it all for granite..." Barry smirked, the sounds almost purring from his tongue.

"Problem is, it slipped my mind," he shrugged, a half-smirk forming across his face.

Walking towards the exit, Barry whispered asked one thing before he left the building. "Why do people watch storms?"

Before any of the Rogues could answer, The Flash was standing in front of them. "Because flashes of lightning are so striking." The Flash finished.

The Rogues all sobered up quickly. 

\----------

The CCPD was standing still in shock as they had most of the Rogues suddenly tied up in the main room. The ones that were missing were; Heatwave, Peek - A - Boo and Captain Cold. They all got over their shock and started to prepare to send them to the meta-ward of Ironheights. 

\------------------

When Barry walked in, one of the officers walked up to him, shortly followed by what seemed to be the whole of the CCPD. "How?" Was all they said before they shoved a phone in his face. It was playing about half of My Immortal and showing the rest of the interaction until The Flash suddenly appeared, finishing his pun.

"I was singing then they appeared. I figured that I should buy time for myself." Barry shrugged simply. 

"Would it not be more than that though? Captain Cold seemed familiar with you?" Another officer asked him.

"I have run into him a couple of times, too quick to really do anything. I remembered what he had said to The Flash, thought that I would use that to help." Barry answered, hoping that everyone would go now. 

They did, except a couple of them, who stayed behind watching him.

"Do you want something?" Barry asked them.

"Why were you singing in the first place?" One of the few asked.

"It was my way of dealing with a death of someone who was so close, that they were my brother," Barry said, looking away.

They all said their sorry's before they left back to work. The last one's hand rested for a moment on his shoulder before the man whispered, "the sun will shine on you once again..." 

Barry chuckled lightly, the words echoing to Snart's. "I think it just might." Barry smiled softly. 

**2128**


	41. A little game of chase

Barry Allen, a name known by many as someone who can't be near a ball without tripping. Incompetent with everything sport like. 

Sebastian Smythe, amazing at every sport under the sun.

Polar opposite of the same scarlet spectrum.

\---------------

Barry made his way to the sports fields. He was joined by the rest of the CCPD that was currently off duty. A rival PD had set up this meet up, the Captain's said that they would hand out the different details when they get there. 

"Alright, we just need one more person." The Captain asked the CCPD force. His eyes glanced around, brushing over Barry a few times before, after what seemed a sigh, they locked onto him. "Allen, come here." He called out.

Barry slowly shrunk his way over to him.

"We are playing Lacrosse, you are our final player. Do you know the rules of the sport?" The Captain asked. 

"Yeah, I went to a prep school. I don't have any equipment or uniform for it." Barry pointed out.

"No worries, we have a set that you can use." The Captain stated, passing him a bag, directing him to go get changed.

When Barry was gone, Joe approached the Captain. "We are so going to lose..."

"Flames..." The Captain whispered in agreement. 

The rest of the CCPD agreed in silent nods. 

\----------------------

"Ready!" The ref shouted before the game began.

With practised skill, Barry swooped it up before making his way towards the opposing goal. Swinging it quickly and powerfully between the goalie's legs, scoring the first point for the CCPD. The CCPD hollered in excitement as Barry scored the first point. 

By the end, Barry had scored the most collective points in one game bost PD had ever seen. The CCPD were bouncing in their seats as they won by an easy twenty points. 

If any of them thought that the first goal was amazing, they were continued to be surprised by Barry's performance throughout the game. Steedly a smirk had spread across the face and the skill of the game seemed to have doubled steadily. 

None of the other PD players could keep up with Barry as the time went on, by the end, the other team all but collapsed out of exhaustion of trying to prevent Barry from being even close to anything that could cause a point to the CCPD. 

The CCPD was almost laughing and crying in joy as the other PD lost by a mile, well remembering that they have never won against another PD let alone one that has never lost in over a decade. 

"Allen? Where did you become so good at Lacrosse?" The Captain asked the moment that Barry was freed from the depths of the CCPD group. 

"Well, what can I say? I went to a prep school." Barry shrugged before walking over to his friends. 

478


	42. Run to the hills

Barry always felt like he did not fit in like there was something out of place with him. When he was Sebastian, he fitted it. He was someone everyone knew, but not because he was the son of the man who 'killed' his wife, but like - him, Sebastian Smythe. 

One of the reasons was his singing. The performances that he made. Being apart of the Warblers. Being the Captain of the Warblers. 

He missed all of that, but if it was to come down to one thing, out of everything mentioned, it would be performing, the thrill he gets from singing and dancing. 

\-----------------------

Barry stared down on his phone for what felt like the twentieth time that minute. Finally cracking, he lifted it to his ear, ringing a certain, familiar number. "Hello, it's Sebastian, I need your assistance."

\--------------------------

Everything was in place, everything prepared in Jitters, just the feeling of what was about to happen was enough to send shivers down his spine. What added to that feeling is that Iris had asked for the whole of their family, including their friends at STAR Labs - they are family now - for a get together there. Right when he planned everything. 

He walked into the building, the doorbell ringing softly in his ear. His whole body posture and attitude changed in a second. Barry Allen was gone, in his place stood Sebastian Smythe.

Seeing Sebastian walked through the door, the Warblers scattered through the room started to hit out a beat. Some were stamping, clapping and hitting a beat, while a few others were using spoons and the legs of the tables to hit out a more metallic beat. Soon, from a far corner, an electric guitar started. Everyone went silent, surprised at the sudden start in music. 

**White man came across the sea**   
**He brought us pain and misery**   
**He killed our tribes, killed our creed**   
**He took our game for his own need**   
**We fought him hard, we fought him well**   
**Out on the plains we gave him hell**   
**But many came too much for Cree**   
**Oh, will we ever be set free?**

Sebastian's voice ran through the building, shocking everyone. Everyone was staring at him. Luckily nothing was dropped and broke, for everyone was staring at him like he was an alien. 

**Riding through dust clouds and barren wastes**   
**Galloping hard on the plains**   
**Chasing the redskins back to their holes**   
**Fighting them at their own game**   
**Murder for freedom the stab in the back**   
**Women and children are cowards attack**

The beat increased, so did the walk that Sebastian had. He was now central in the room, he was moving his legs, jolting on the spot in time to the beat. 

**_Run to the hills, run for your lives_ **   
**_Run to the hills, run for your lives_ **

The voices and lyrics echoed through the room. Some still hidden Warblers got up around the room, joining in with Sebastian with the lyrics. They too jolted in the spots that they appeared in.

**Soldier blue in the barren wastes**   
**Hunting and killing their game**   
**Raping the women and wasting the men**   
**The only good Injuns are tame**   
**Selling them whiskey and taking their gold**   
**Enslaving the young and destroying the old**

The lyrics beat into them all with the same pace as the stamps of the originals. Sebastian's voice rang out above the noise of everything else as it punched long and hard out the lyrics, dragging out the 'old'. Everything would be broken at Sebastian's choice in song - with such _'unpleasant'_ vocabulary. 

_**Run to the hills, run for your lives** _   
_**Run to the hills, run for your lives** _

Sebastian was up on a table, an electric guitar in hand. His agile digits worked quickly over the keys. A few people around the room fell from their chairs, not expecting any of this to come from sweet Barry Allen, let alone for his to be able to play an electric guitar so well and for an Iron Maiden song.

**Yeeheehee, Haha, Har**

Sebastian's voice was deep and bold, showing everyone who had control of the whole room. He knew he had the power and he abused this power, his being pressed into the sound of the song. They were back of their seats again, even if they had only just got back up. 

_**Run to the hills, run for your lives** _   
_**Run to the hills, run for your lives** _   
_**Run to the hills, run for your lives** _   
_**Run to the hills,** _ **run for your lives**

The note hung on for a long as anyone dared to stop breathing. Sebastian's voice only continued to rise, pitch and volume alike. All the Warblers surrounded Sebastian, complimenting him on his vocals and the fact that he still knew how to dress - yeah, he was leather jacket and trousers, as well as a few other surprises, were thrown up his sleeve so that everyone knows that there is more to Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe than meets the eyes. 

After catching up with the Warblers for a few more minutes he walked up to his other group, swapping partially back to Barry Allen so that he would not put the shocked group into a shock that could never be broken, not yet anyway. Sitting down, he spoke, snapping them from their shock, "so, how are all of you?" His face held a small smirk, there was no way that he was not going to smirk even the tiniest of bits at that, even as pure Barry Allen he would still smirk the slightest at that. 

"So... Er... Should we get on with this meet up...?" Iris asked, stammering as she tried to continue from what Barry had caused. 

\-------------------

"Could I ask a question?" Cisco asked, looking sharply at Barry.

"You just did, but you may," Barry asked, raising an eyebrow at the same time as he tipped his head to the right. 

"When has leather jackers, Iron Maiden, electric guitars, singing and performing been your thing?" Cisco asked. 

Hearing a couple of muffled gasps in the background, Sebastian rolled his eyes as he tipped his head back stating, "you might as well come over, I know that you are there." As he finished, they watched as about five different people got up from the different places and made their way over to Sebastian who had his arms crossed as he looked over at them, one eyebrow perked in question. Turning over to his friends, he started, "in answer to your question. High school," he stated before waving over the lot behind him, pointing them out to his friends, "and may I introduce you to a well-known group. The Warblers."

If that statement was not already enough to make his friends freeze, then the next statement would. Nick bound forwards, standing next to Sebastian with his arm rested over the man's shoulders. His face was 'Glee'full as he spoke, "and may we introduce you to our Captain!" Barry's friends were fully frozen at this point. 

"Yeah, get off me you superhero frenzied puppy..." Sebastian stated, throwing Nick off of him. 

Now they were out of their shock...

"He is really interested in superheroes you say?" Cisco asked, a small smirk crossing his face as he stared at the fallen Nick. He ignored Sebastian's glares as he continued after Nick's frantic nods, "have you heard about Central City's superhero?"

"They have their own superhero!" Nick exclaimed as everyone who is/was a Warbler groaned and tried to hide their faces in their hands. "That is so cool!" He then exclaimed again. "I have always wanted to see a real-life superhero!" Nick almost sulked.

Leaning forwards, Nick copying his actions, Cisco whispered to him, barely loud enough for the others to hear it, "what would you do if I could get you a chance to met the Flash, our resident superhero?" 

Nick was too speechless and shocked to be able to reply, but the expression that crossed his face mirrored the words he wanted to speak. He looked like a kid that had walked into a toy store and was told that he could have any toy that he wanted. All the other Warblers were interested as well, they all wanted to see a superhero. 

Nick quickly glanced around him, settling on the bored expression that Sebastian had on, sighing, he stated, "of course you don't seem so bothered, you would prefer to meet the villains instead. We all know that you are obsessed with them..."

The whole of Barry's friends and family burst into laughter, not helped by the now scarlet Barry. As the group was so close to crying of laughter, Sebastian trying to hide and the Warblers looking thoroughly amused with the whole situation, Nick asked, ever the helpless to the situation, "what did I say?" 

The whole of Barry's friends just shook their heads, indicating that it did not matter as to why they were laughing. The Warblers just continued to look amused as to Sebastian's reactions. 

"Oh, did you know that when the _'rival'_ school created a superhero club - I was Nightwing - he created a supervillain one in retaliation and stated that you would never get him to wear spandex as a superhero? He was written in Dalton leaver's book to be the most likely to be arrested for being a supervillain before he turned the age of twenty-five... Ah, those were fun days when he pranced around _'fighting'_ us as the _'Sexy Demon'_ ," Blaine said, looking very much like he was looking back at those times.

Team Flash was crying of laughter while Sebastian looked ready to murder everyone in that store. If looks could kill, everyone would be dead even in heaven and hel. 

\------------------

Barry could not believe it... Cisco was telling the truth when he said that he would get the Flash to meet the group. He had to meet them down in an old warehouse, in full Flash garb and have a talk with them all. Did Cisco not realise that they would not recognise his voice and body shape... Let alone the fact that he was not with the group at that point in time?

He was going to end up giving away his identity now...

Flashing in, he waved at the large group, being polite to the mass of people that he now stood before. "Hello, you obviously know who I am, but I'm the Flash," he said, smiling at them sweetly. He was mentally planning how to murder Cisco and cover all the evidence.

He should be quite good at that, maybe even hide it so well that it would never be uncovered and for there to be no evidence on it meaning that there would be no way to trace it back to him. 

Barry almost winced at the squeal that Nick released. Well, he did, but the others winced so much more in comparison it was like he did not wince at all. He only just managed to not fall flat on his backside as Nick practically flew into him. 

Everyone quickly mumbled a sorry as they pulled Nick off of him, Cisco looking the most guilty at the man's actions. Cisco better make this up to him in return!

"Sorry about that, our friend loves superheroes..." Jeff said, blushing slightly as he held onto the hyperactive Nick. 

"It's no worries, you can't control what he does," Barry said, laughing it off like it had happened many a time. Well, it was partially true, many people had tried to fling themselves at him, with varying levels of failure. 

The funniest time was when someone ended up falling flat onto their face as he sped out of their way. He always stays partially away to watch what happens, that time it paid off. Other times, not so much. Sometimes it will just be a brief expression of _'where has he gone'_ before they leave and get out of everyone's way. 

The group seemed quite relieved at his ability to shrug it off like it was something that happened often before they started to continue with some basic chit chat. The conversations went on for about an hour and a half before Kurt spoke up.

"Hey... _'Flash'_ , you seem very familiar to someone that we know... Someone who is not here at this present moment in time..." Kurt said pointedly. 

"Yeah?" Barry asked, not too sure as to what they were going, nor was did like what he was doing. 

"Hey, Sebastian? How is life as a superhero?" Kurt asked him, a look of realisation crossing over the rest of the Warbler's faces while team Flash looked on with shock. "What, figured that we would not recognise the shape of the man we sang with for over two years?" Kurt then added.

"Yeah, I knew this was a bad idea from the moment Cisco suggested it..." Barry mumbled as he lowered his cowl. He knew that the whole of team Flash would be staring at him in shock at the fact that he gave up so easily. There was no point in arguing, these men know him better than anyone else, including himself. 

"You are a superhero right, not just a fake one?" Nick asked, deflating at the fact that he may be a fake hero. Something made up for them to see.

"I am," Barry replied before he grabbed Nick, whispering, "trust me." He then shot off, travelling quicker than the eye could see. 

Reaching the top of the tallest building of the whole city, Nick shouted, "no!" Before he caught onto what had happened and stared at everything surrounding him. "Whoah..." He whispered, spinning slowly as he took in the sight before landing on Sebastian, whose cowl was back in place. "Thank you and... Oh, my GLEE I know a real-life Superhero!!" He shouted, jumping onto Sebastian, succeeding in flattening them both to the ground. 

Laughing, Sebastian picked them back off of the ground before zooming back, Nick flinging himself onto the unprepared Jeff, flattening him instead of flattening Sebastian this time. 

**2337**


	43. A little game of chase (extension)

Barry Allen, a name known by many as someone who can't be near a ball without tripping. Incompetent with everything sport like.

Sebastian Smythe, amazing at every sport under the sun.

Polar opposite of the same scarlet spectrum.

\---------------

Barry made his way to the sports fields. He was joined by the rest of the CCPD that was currently off duty. A rival PD had set up this meet up, the Captain's said that they would hand out the different details when they get there.

"Alright, we just need one more person." The Captain asked the CCPD force. His eyes glanced around, brushing over Barry a few times before, after what seemed a sigh, they locked onto him. "Allen, come here." He called out.

Barry slowly shrunk his way over to him.

"We are playing Lacrosse, you are our final player. Do you know the rules of the sport?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, I went to a prep school. I don't have any equipment or uniform for it." Barry pointed out.

"No worries, we have a set that you can use." The Captain stated, passing him a bag, directing him to go get changed.

When Barry was gone, Joe approached the Captain. "We are so going to lose..."

"Flames..." The Captain whispered in agreement.

The rest of the CCPD agreed in silent nods.

\----------------------

"Ready!" The ref shouted before the game began.

With practised skill, Barry swooped it up before making his way towards the opposing goal. Swinging it quickly and powerfully between the goalie's legs, scoring the first point for the CCPD. The CCPD hollered in excitement as Barry scored the first point.

By the end, Barry had scored the most collective points in one game both PD had ever seen. The CCPD were bouncing in their seats as they won by an easy twenty points.

If any of them thought that the first goal was amazing, they were continued to be surprised by Barry's performance throughout the game. Steadily a smirk had spread across the face and the skill of the game seemed to have doubled steadily.

None of the other PD players could keep up with Barry as the time went on, by the end, the other team all but collapsed out of exhaustion of trying to prevent Barry from being even close to anything that could cause a point to the CCPD.

The CCPD was almost laughing and crying in joy as the other PD lost by a mile, well remembering that they have never won against another PD let alone one that has never lost in over a decade.

"Allen? Where did you become so good at Lacrosse?" The Captain asked the moment that Barry was freed from the depths of the CCPD group.

"Well, what can I say? I went to a prep school." Barry shrugged before walking over to his friends. 

\------------

"Hey, Barry? You were saying that you are so good at Lacrosse because you went to a prep school, but that was beyond good, that was completely trained amazing!" Iris said as she walked into the cortex when everyone was hanging out.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Cisco asked as well.

"She means how he won against I rival PD when they have not been defeated in over a decade. When it was a sports game that they were playing, not about maths or CSI-ing." Joe answered as he entered the room.

When everyone stared at him, he eventually sighed, giving up the hope that they would end this conversation. "If you really want to know, I was trained. I was on the lacrosse team for the prep school." Barry answered.

"That's not everything, you are keeping out a bit of detail, you would not have been so hesitant otherwise," Iris spoke, talking the words that everyone was thinking.

"I was... I was the Captain of the Lacrosse team. Later crowned the best and most strict Captain that they have ever had, I also know that I have not had that title taken away from me yet." Barry emitted, almost shrugging his shoulders as he walked out of the cortex.

\-----------

"Did you know that Barry used to be the Lacrosse Captain for the prep school that he went to? That he was crowned the best one and the most strict one that they have ever had and that he still holds that title?" Joe asked the captain, walking into his office and up to the captain.

"You mean our Barry?" The captain asked.

"Yeah..."

"Wow, what quality was their team then?"

"No idea."

769


	44. The Chemist (goes into details that some may not want to read)

Barry waited in the room, his ears unresponsive to what everyone was saying. The CCPD was not as incompetent as he had first thought. He was sat in an interrogation room, waiting for one officer to come to _talk_ to him.

He knows what is going to be happening. They will ask him about his life before getting on and pressing about his past.

Yeah, they found out his past.

Well, one that came after being Sebastian Smythe. Yeah, he wanted to be Bassy again, so he created a new name. One classified as a deep and dark villain. Different _occasions_ happening all because of him. He got to confidant to be safe. But then he stopped left it all behind. Within the past year though, that was a different story, it seems that they have improved in their ability, a spy somewhere. 

"Now, who are you?" An officer said, walking into the interrogation room, getting straight to the point.

"Why, Ben? Have you surely forgot already?" Barry sassed, already falling back into Sebastian's waiting arms. Barry was waiting for Sebastian and in turn, Sebastian was waiting for him. 

"This is not a time for games," the officer warned. He did not prepare for the man to be sassy with him straight away.

"Why, I thought it was time for games. There is always time for games." Sebastian asked, faking innocence. 

"Barry... We would like to believe that this was not you... You are not making it easy for you to prove your innocence..." The officer sighed.

"Hey, Ben?" Sebastian suddenly asked. His head was tipped reminding the officer of a curious puppy, while his voice held the innocence of a small child asking a question to their parent.

"Yeah?" The officer asked, hoping that they were getting somewhere. He hoped that by having the man ask a question and him to answer it, it would mean that they would be able to cooperate and fix this mess that had been made. 

"Do you like the screams?" Sebastian asked. The face that Sebastian pulled reminded the officer and all that watched of a psychopath that had a _brilliant_ plan underway.

Maybe that was what was happening. Sebastian was acting psychopathic enough for it. 

"What screams...?" The officer asked, suddenly very worried about the mental health of the man in front of him. Just as the sentence finished, screams ran around through the building as explosions continuously rocked it to the foundations. 

"Bye-bye!" Sebastian chirped, waving merely as he walked towards the wall that the officer was looking at. He stood there waiting while whole foundations were not rattling around him as he whistled out a merry tune. 

Just as the officer was about to question him, a large echoing explosion rang through the whole building, knocking everyone but Sebastian to the floor. Seconds later, there was another following explosion, like the aftershock of an earthquake. A large hole appeared in the wall of the interrogation room, right where Bassy was standing. 

"Don't leave!" The officer shouted over the continuing explosions. 

"Oh, but I already have," Bassy said as he walked backwards out of the hole, dropping from sight, his arms flared out from his sides. Moments before he hit the floor, he started to run. His feet scatting safely across the horizontal wall. Behind him, as he ran away from the exploding CCPD, his lightning glowed an eerie blood red. 

\----------------------

Sebastian could not believe whom he had stumbled upon. He was down in an underground _Black market_ of sorts. He had a meta-cuff on, but he did not worry, he did not start with his powers.

Everything was going well until he was _noticed_ , apparently being the lanky person that he was, it meant that he was not very _villain_ looking. The only thing that went through Sebastian's mind is _why would you look like a villain, you are more likely to get caught then?_

Apparently, this _leader_ did not like it when you ignored them. He soon found himself being forced to his knees with a pistol stuck to the back of his neck. The _leader_ was glaring down on him, just to make sure that he was not going to try anything. 

"Who are you?!" The _leader_ exclaimed again at him, voicing that this was Sebastian's last chance at answering him.

"I'm nobody. No arrests, no convictions. Not for the Star City Museum heist where atomised Lorazepam knocked the guards out. For the acid bomb that blew open the federal reserve bank last month." Sebastian stated calmly, slowly raising his head to face the _leader_.

"That was you?" The _Leader_ asked him, shock written over his face.

"Not according to police reports, 'cause the only evidence I leave behind are red herons for idiot cops to chase down." Sebastian started, getting to his feet. "You want to know who I am? You can call me the Chemist, but I really don't care what you call me." Sebastian glared, standing head to head with the _leader_. "Just stop wasting my time." He finished with a slight growl, straightening his jacket. 

There was a pregnant silence that filled the room, as each of the different people looked to one another while Sebastian continued to stare the _leader_ straight in the eye. This was broken when the _leader_ let out a laugh talking about how he liked Sebastian. 

"I hope to work alongside you one day, Chemist." The _leader_ smirked. 

"Time shall just have to wait and see," Sebastian smirked in return.

Sebastian very quickly rounded up what he was doing and left, quite thankful for the ability to feel the full power of the speed force running through him again. The familiar buzz was racing through his body again, the small electronic, that he had set out to find, safely in his hands.

With this final piece, he would be able to open up the speed force and harvest the energy directly from it. It was a wonder that no other speedster had tried to attempt what he was going to be doing, though, him going after and stopping the speedsters probably help. 

Each time he took down one of the speedsters, the papers would be shouting out how maybe the Flash would be turning back to the side of good. Like that would ever happen...

\---------------------

The portal was open and harvesting was underway when a breach opened. Sebastian felt like hitting his head on a wall, what took his old team to try and have a shot at stopping him?

What shocked him the most was after team Flash walked through, Snart walked through, flanked by the rest of the Rogues, including the ones that were in prison up until that morning - even the ones in the meta ward. 

"Ain't this cyanic?" Sebastian asked as he turned around to face the two groups. With the passing seconds, he could feel his strength increasing by the tenfold. 

"This ain't you Scarlet!" Snart started, butting in before anyone else had the chance to speak. He made sure to not use his real name, as to not give away any information that he had over the rest of the group.

"You know my name, Leonard, use it," Sebastian growled as he started fiddling around with the contraption that was feeding him pure speed force at that moment in time. He still had trust in the morals of the others not to stab him metaphorically and figuratively in the back.

"I don't think that you are him," Snart stated, ignoring the looks that the Rogues were currently giving him at this new knowledge. 

"But I am, this is the real me. Something I was not sure that I was going to show any of you. Let alone talk about the reasons for this being me with the Rogues and _pretty little Lenny_ being there," Sebastian smirked as he turned to face the collective group.

The others seemed to be enticed on his words, wanting to know why. Only Snart seemed to catch on to why he was doing this.

It seemed that they did think similar then.

"When I was eleven, my mother was murdered by the man in yellow - he is now gone, destroyed by me - my father was wrongly locked up for her death. Now, I was constantly bullied. I was the son of the _wife killer_ _._ I needed to have a break from this life, so I created a new name. Chris Steward. Things turned even worse, a girl ended up drugging me, chaining me to a bathtub. A video of me went out. I got interrogated for it, shunned by almost everyone - again. Only my adoptive mother still looked after me, but it was still not what it was before. I grew depressed. Eventually self-harming to a point where the medics had to use a defibrillator on me to try and save my life." Barry started before he was cut off.

There were shocked gasps that went through the different teams. Some of them were crying, this even included some of the Rogues. Lisa had managed to _force_ her way into Cisco arms and was currently being held close by the pale man.

Leonard was the one who seemed to be dealing the worst, his eyes were glassed over, tears running down his cheeks. He was completely frozen over. Barely breathing. His hands spread wide in his shock from what Barry was telling them.

His eyes and face, normally covered with a mask and a smirk, were now pale and almost fearful like he had a way to feel close to what Barry was saying. Like he had experienced it as well. He looked like he was able to see everything that Barry was telling them.

Barry carried on slowly, his eyes wandering around the group, lingering time and time again on Leonard, "I knew that I had to go again. My life was in ruins. My name spread wide through the news. So I did my digging. I found that I had family still alive. My uncle, his wife and their daughter," once again he was paused in his speaking as everyone took a sudden breath at this new news.

"So I went to live with them. Being adopted and changing my name to Sebastian Smythe," this time it was the Rogues that cut him off, looking in awe at him. 

"I went to live in Paris with them. Already being able to speak fluent French thanks to my mother being Parisian, I fitted in well. During the time that I spent there, I created a new personality. I decided that enough was enough. I was not going to be a pushover. I became a snobby, egotistical, sarcastic, gay billionaire who stood above everyone else. When I moved back to Ohio. I was enrolled at Dalton Academy. Soon I was the Captain of the Lacrosse team, discovering a natural-born talent for the sport. We continuously won nationals while I was crowned the strictest coach the school had ever seen. I was simply a slave driver, took no prisoners. Later I joined the glee group, soon became their Captian as well. I became the most well-known Captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers. With my help, the 2013 Warblers continued to win nationals after nationals. It became such a normal occurrence with me it was like I won nationals for breakfast." Barry quickly glanced over the group, most had calmed almost completely.

Although Lisa was still in Cisco's arms.

Leonard had a lot more colour to his face then he did previously. He had less of a haunted look on his face though his eyes were still glass-like. The tears were not as heavy as there were before, calmer and like he was unable to stop from the previous point like there was still more behind his stone mask then he let others on to.

"With the personality that had created. My behaviour changed. To a point where two people tried to take their lives because of me..."

Angry gasps echoed through all of the group. Each shocked that the person who used to be Central Citie's hero had nearly caused the deaths of two people.

"They lived, caught before they were able to succeed. There I realised that I needed to change. But I was already set in stone to be the villain. I was the _Seductive Demon_ of the _Sexy Villains_. The leader of the group, the crime boss who became well known. It was all because the rival school created a hero club, we only went further. The leader of the club, the, now, husband of one of the people who had tried to take their own life, had a major run-in with me. After settling our argument through singing - as it was an argument between two different glee groups - I flung a slushy at Kurt, the one who tried to take his life. Within this slushy, there was rock salt, to make it last longer and to make it stain his clothing. Blaine, the leader of the heroes and the husband - was the boyfriend at that point - dived in front of him. The slushy got him in the face, getting into his eye. I fled the area, my group following as the man curled into himself as he screamed out in agony. He was rushed into emergency surgery to save his eyesight. I was lucky that he got seen to in time and not to much damage was done, meaning that he did not go permanently blind."

Glancing around he could see that there was not much change in them. They still were looking thrown.

"After I finished school. I changed back, I became Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen. Then the Particle Accelerator exploded and I got struck by lightning. I got stuck in the coma, waking up to superpowers - and Lady Gaga," Barry added much to Cisco's amusement.

"I told you that would work!" Cisco exclaimed, breaking the somewhat ice that had formed over the group.

"Then you know everything else. Except where I became back to being me. Let myself break out of the shell and the walls that I built around myself. I found the hero life terribly boring. So set up a second identity, a villain identity. I was Barry Allen, the CSI for the CCPD. I am Chemist, the resident SuperVillain taking over. I was the Flash, Central Citie's superhero. I was all three at once, for ages it went like this until CCPD grew some sort of intelligence and sent a spy out. They noticed something odd, their CSI was there. So they took me in for investigation, to see what I was doing and whether there was something to sort out. My question to them was whether they liked the screams? I did not get the answer so I will ask you," Barry said a smirk spreading slowly over his face.

Everyone looked confused at Barry, why was he acting like this at this moment, so what was he going to ask them. Only Snart had the decency to stop Barry.

"You were not the only one who had that childhood. It may not have been young boys and girls. But Lewis was a bully, a bully to me. He pushed and shoved in every way he through there was and what he thought he could..."

Before Snart could continue, a massive bolt of lightning struck down on Barry. 

"You okay?" Snart went to ask, but before he had pronounced half the question, Barry had zoomed the two of them off in a _flash_.

Those who were left, their brains fought to catch up. One moment, Snart had finished talking and a massive lightning bolt struck Barry, the next, Snart was halfway through asking whether he was ok that both Snart and Barry had disappeared - bright crimson red lighting trailing out behind them. 

\-----------

"So, how are you?" Snart asked, feeling rather out of place in this new environment. He had been brought to somewhere in Australia - far to hot for his tastes.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Sebastian sighed. This was about the fifth time that he had asked that same question and now it was just plain annoying and frustrating Sebastian. 

"Yeah... And it is way too hot here," Snart said, far to close to a whine to be safe.

"Would you be quieter and whine less if I get you something to do?" Sebastian sighed, turning towards the man.

Snart was currently sprawled out across the floor, trying to get as cool as he could, his jacket and boots of to the side of him.

Upon hearing what Sebastian had said, his head suddenly shot from the floor and nodded at about a thousand miles an hour. 

Keeping his smirk to himself, Sebastian shot off and quickly returned with a few different board games for him to play around with.

Oh, he also got him some snow and ice from the Antarctic - which went straight on top of Snart's head. "Is that better?" Sebastian asked, snickering to himself at the Snart that was covered in snow and ice that had not even got up from the floor yet. 

"Yep, much better," Snart said cheerfully before walking off.

Quiet quickly there was another room built around him, made with glass walls, glass ceiling and a glass double-door - although all of it would be able to take a bullet and survive a truck hitting straight into them. 

"What was that for?" Snart asked, highly confused as to what had just happened. 

"If it's up to me, I would rather not have someone just wandering around and just in case you manage to find something to keep you cool," Sebastian said over his shoulder at Snart as he worked on a few different things in the room.

He did not know what he was going to do now, he had everything - he could get anything and he had got the full power from the speed force. 

Within five minutes, Snart was at it again, "what are you doing?" He echoed again, causing Sebastian to sigh and put down the piece of electronic with more force then what was strictly necessary. 

"Do I have to come in there and play with you like you are a child?" Sebastian said, on the verge of finding out what would happen if he was to run into a wall headfirst now. 

"Mmm... Yeah..." Snart said, looking sheepish. 

_'Well, at least he has the decency to look sheepish at that...'_ Sebastian thought to himself as he moved away from the desk he was at and walked into the glass room that Snart was in.

"Alright, what are we going to play?" He sighed the moment that he walked into the room and sat down opposite Snart.

**3148**


	45. A little game of chase (Extension of an extension)

Barry Allen, a name known by many as someone who can't be near a ball without tripping. Incompetent with everything sport like.

Sebastian Smythe, amazing at every sport under the sun.

The polar opposite of the same scarlet spectrum.

\---------------

Barry made his way to the sports fields. He was joined by the rest of the off duty CCPD officers. A rival PD had set up this meet up, the Captain's said that the rival PD would discuss the details when they get there.

"Alright, we just need one more person." The Captain asked the CCPD force. His eyes glanced around, brushing over Barry a few times before, after what seemed a sigh - probably about why Eddie had stayed on duty and how it was unfair - they locked onto him. "Allen, come here." He called out.

Barry slowly shrunk his way over to him.

"We are playing Lacrosse, you are our final player. Do you know the rules of the sport?" The Captain asked. He held that look in his eyes that he was not impressed. 

"Yeah, I went to a prep school. I don't have any equipment or uniform for it." Barry pointed out. Barry felt like suddenly he might be able to get out of playing.

"No worries, we have a set that you can use." The Captain stated, passing him a bag, directing him to go and get changed. The Captain followed Barry's form as he left to get changed. 

When Barry was gone, Joe approached the Captain. "We are so going to lose..."

"Flames..." The Captain whispered in agreement. He still continued to glance in the direction that Barry had headed. 

The rest of the CCPD agreed in silent nods.

\---------------

"Ready!" The ref shouted before the game began. He dropped his hand, the white cloth gripped within his grasp flapping madly in the sudden movement, even with the lack of prevalent wind. 

With practised skill, Barry swooped it up before making his way towards the opposing goal. Swinging it quickly and powerfully between the defending player's legs, scoring the first point for the CCPD. They hollered in excitement as Barry scored the first point.

By the end, Barry had scored the most collective points in one game both PD had ever seen. The CCPD were bouncing in their seats as they won by an easy twenty points. How the CCPD was going to rub it in the other PD's faces' - what? They always used to do it to them! - if they won.

If anyone thought that the first goal was amazing, they were continued to be surprised by Barry's performance throughout the game. Point after point, their shock increased into eventually amazement, interest and - well, what else could it be? - shock. 

Steadily a smirk had spread across the face and the skill of the game seemed to have doubled with every point scored, whether for or against them. Barry's deadliness of the game increased, again and again, the shocking respect that suddenly everyone held for him increased as well as through the course of the game. 

None of the other rival PD team players could keep up with Barry as the game went on, by the end the other team all but collapsed out of exhaustion, trying to prevent Barry from being even close to anything that could cause a point to the CCPD.

Everyone supporting the CCPD side of the game - including the CCPD itself - was almost laughing and crying in joy as the other PD lost by a mile, well remembering that they have never won against another PD let alone one that has never lost in over a decade.

"Allen? Where did you become so good at Lacrosse?" The Captain asked the moment that Barry was freed from the depths of the CCPD group. The Captain had an uncharacteristic - when it comes to Barry - smile across his face.

"Well, what can I say? I went to a prep school." Barry shrugged before walking over to his friends.

\---------------

"Hey, Barry? You were saying that you are so good at Lacrosse because you went to a prep school, but that was beyond good, that was completely trained amazing!" Iris said as she walked into the cortex when everyone was hanging out. She marched straight over to him, gaining everyone's slight attention.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked. He was hoping that his 'little' secret was not about to be revealed to them.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Cisco asked as well. Hoping to understand what was happening at that present moment in time. 

"She means how he won against a rival PD when said PD had not been defeated in over a decade. When it was a sports game that they were playing, not about maths or about forensics." Joe answered as he entered the room.

When everyone stared at him, he eventually sighed, giving up the hope that they would end this conversation. "If you really want to know, I was trained. I was on the lacrosse team for the prep school." Barry answered. Not really looking into any one of their eyes. 

"That's not everything, you are keeping out a bit of detail, you would not have been so hesitant otherwise," Iris spoke, talking the words that everyone was thinking. Everyone else nodded their agreement to the question.

"I was... I was the Captain of the Lacrosse team. Later crowned the best and most strict Captain that they have ever had, I also know that I have not had that title taken away from me yet." Barry emitted, almost shrugging his shoulders as he walked out of the cortex.

\---------------

"Did you know that Barry used to be the Lacrosse Captain for the prep school that he went to? That he was crowned the best one and the most strict one that they have ever had and that he still holds that title?" Joe asked the captain, walking into his office and up to the Captain. He had almost run here after hearing the news.

"You mean our Barry?" The Captain asked. Quite puzzled at what was happening.

"Yeah..."

"Wow, what quality was their team then?"

"No idea."

\---------------

"Remind me again, why are you all here?" Sebastian asked his Lacrosse team from Dalton. 

They had all turned up out of the blue, making a commotion so that they could drag him down from his lab. It had worked, within moments he had come down, but mainly because he could recognise their voices, even if they were only faintly heard up in the lab.

"We wanted to try our luck with other teams that were not from Ohio. Then we saw a video of you playing for a police department, so we thought that this would be the best place," they answered in almost unity.

Sebastian pinched his nose as the rest of the CCPD looked on at the odd group in interest. "Don't you have anything better to be doing? I don't know... Like working?" Sebastian asked the rest of the CCPD as they continued to stare at them.

"Allen! Who are these?" The Captain asked as he walked out of his office only to be greeted by this.

"These... Are my old Lacrosse team, Captain," Barry explained, the headache was already forming. 

"Captain?"

"Your team?"

Not headache, migraine. A full-blown migraine. And there was no sign of having even the slightest chance of lessening. 

"He's the Captain of the CCPD and yeah, this is the team that I played Lacrosse with in high school," Barry explained. 

"We challenge you to a match." The team said strongly to the Captain.

"He agrees," Joe said as he approached the Captain from behind. He has wanted to see the team that Barry played with the moment he had said that he was the Captain of the team.

"You heard the man, let's see how good your team is then." The Captain spoke, straightening his back. He looked over the whole team, trying to size up how they all may play.

"Tomorrow, three o'clock in the sports field. Get the team together, time for you to face the Dalton Academy Lacrosse team." Sebastian said sharply before he led everyone from Dalton out. When they had left the building, he looked sharply at each and every one of them. "Have you had any alcohol? Have you been keeping up with your training? Good." 

\---------------

The CCPD Lacrosse team, now with an added Eddie, stood waiting at the sports field. In the distance, they could see a group appearing. The team was all dressed in the appropriate uniform, although they were still dirty from the previous game, they also did not fit that well on each of them. 

Sebastian was at the front of the group approaching them from the distance, full - tight-fitting uniform, his equipment slung casually over his shoulder. The rest of the team were walking behind him in a line, their uniform spotless and professional. The sight was powerful, mystical and terrifying all at the same time. The breaths of everyone waiting - players, CCPD and civilians alike - were ripped from their own bodies, pausing mid-intake in shock.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked, shaking them from all their shock. His hid his smirk, although how amusing this situation, smirking would not help, more place them straight back into their shock.

The whole group seemed to shake their heads, the watchers sitting down in their places, many getting out cameras to video what was about to commence. The CCPD team all took their places, as Eddie is the only one willing to face Sebastian at first release he was up there facing Sebastian. 

The game quickly commenced, the clear disadvantage for the CCPD was evident from the moment that the other team got the head start with three to none. Sebastian's team worked on whistles and clicks, all their moves working in harmony with each other. This was completely the opposite spectrum in the CCPD's team, they were unable to work together properly, each wanting it for themselves. 

By three-thirty, the game was fifty to two. The two points that the CCPD had scored were pity points that Sebastian's team allowed them to score - they were loosing quite bad against them. A couple of live videos that were being filmed had quickly reached the millions in viewers, the tag _'Dalton Academy'_ , _'Dalton Academy Lacrosse Team'_ and _'Sebastian Smythe'_ quickly bringing everyone's attention to the live videos. 

By the end, it was a lot of laughs, everyone was cheering and having a great time. The game turned from serious to playful in one score. Sebastian's team hitting out a beat at every moment, while the CCPD stomped out a different beat, while this stomping may or may not be because they'd started to get annoyed at their persistent losing. 

"Oh, Captain?" Sebastian asked when the game had finished and each team was facing each other. "Don't face a team until you know how good they are. We were never beaten in nationals, later we have been crowned the best Lacrosse team in the area." Sebastian smirked, shocking the whole of the CCPD. "The full name of our team would be _'The Dalton Academy Nationals and Competition Lacrosse Team'._ " He then steadily said, leading everyone to lunch.

\---------------

"Hey, Sebastian, how about you show them why you were also a Captain of another group?" One of the team said. He eyed Sebastian, reading to see whether he could pick up any details. Everyone at the table interest was perked immediately. All eyes suddenly found themselves onto Sebastian's.

"What do you mean another group?" The Captain asked, voicing the question that everyone was currently asking. A few of them had even tipped their head to the right, listening for the answer. 

"You have not told them!" The Lacrosse team exclaimed. Their shock was very present in their voice. 

"No?" Sebastian said, even though it came out as a question.

"Well, listen here. Sebastian was also apart of a different group. He very quickly became the Captain of this group, despite his hesitation at first. He was the Captain of another group that won nationals and competitions all the time. He was apart of the World Renowned Warblers!" One of the Lacrosse team members exclaimed.

"You mean the one that all the shit happened with?" One of the CCPD's players asked. 

"Yep, did you..." The team member started.

"Moving on!" Sebastian said, cutting him from his next words. A small glare sufficed to make sure he would not mention anything. 

"How come you have not brought this up before? Obviously, this should have been something that you brought up all the time." Eddie asked, noticing the suddenness that Barry wanted. 

"Um, I was a keeping my past to myself, not really telling anyone..." Barry said, scratching the back of his neck.

"How about this, you perform one song of our choice and we allow you to keep the rest to yourself?" 

"Alright, name your song..." Sebastian sighed.

" _'I want it that way'_ by _Backstreet Boys_ ," one of the officers stated quite smugly. 

"Alright then, I want it that way coming right up for you," Sebastian said as he stood up, ready to show them the real reason as to why he was the Captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, _Sebastian Smythe, former Captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers~_ to give you a Glee rendition of **_'I want it that way'_**!!" One of the Dalton Academy Lacrosse team members introduced moments before Sebastian started to sing. 

**Yeah-eh-heah**   
**You are my fire**   
**The one desire**   
**Believe when I say**   
**I want it that way**

Sebastian started to sing, making all their mouths dropped. They all thought the same thing, when had Barry/Sebastian's voice got so hot?

**But we are two worlds apart**   
**Can't reach to your heart**   
**When you say**   
**That I want it that way**

The Captain suddenly saw a new appreciation for Barry. The echo that he could place his voice though. The change that his voice could take within moments, changing at paces that many trained professionals struggle with. 

**Tell me why**   
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_   
**Tell me why**   
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_   
_Tell me why_   
**I never want to hear you say**   
_**I want it that way** _

The few Warblers that were in the Lacrosse teamed joined in. Everyone else could see that when there was a full group to sing, this song would be very powerful.

**Am I your** _**fire?** _   
**Your one** _**desire** _   
**Yes I know it's** _**too late** _   
**But I want it that way**

Everyone was bobbling along to the imaginary beat. Claps sprung, stomps joining and soon everyone could hear their beat.

**Tell me why**   
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_   
**Tell me why**   
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_   
_Tell me why_   
**I never want to hear you say**   
_**I want it that way** _

The unity that the group could get. Barry certainly had the best voice though. Each could see that there was a very solid reason as to why Barry was chosen to be the Captain of the Glee group. 

**Now I can see that we've fallen apart**

**From the way that it used to be...** _**Yeah** _

_**No matter the distance** _   
_**I want you to know** _   
_**That deep down inside of** _ **me**

No one could deny this anymore, Barry could sing and hold a note well. The ability and skill that he had hidden for so long were finally breaking free and allowing others to see itself. 

**You are my fire**  
 **The one desire**  
 **You are**

_(_ _you are you are you are)_

People's mouths were dropping like flies again. The others were amazed at the continued echo that the group had managed to pull as well as the power of the singer and the singing. 

**Don't want to hear you say**   
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_   
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_   
**(Don't want to hear you say)**   
_I never want to hear you say_   
_I want it that way_

The raw strength that went into the song knocked people from their seats. A few snickered at the couple of people that were hastily getting themselves of their backs and back into a crossed leg position. 

**Tell me why**   
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_   
**Tell me why**   
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_   
_Tell me why_   
_**I** _ **never want to** _**hear you say** _   
**I want it that way**

They were all down now. There was an almost primal ignition that sparked the fire that burned within Barry and the song, burning strong and brightly to every listener. 

**Tell me why**   
_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_   
_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_   
_**Tell me why** _   
_I never want to hear you say_   
**(Never want to hear you say it)**   
_I want it that way_

No one could stop the major shock that crossed there faces. The continuation of that note caused it to reverb into each and every one of their hearts and souls. 

**'Cause I want it that way**

When he had finished, everyone almost instantly broke into a round of applause. If the fact that Sebastian had not already been there, Barry was certain that he would have blushed a bright red, enough to fully earn the name of Scarlet. 

Just as he sat down, both his and Joe's phone beeped loudly at them. A quick glance and they could both see that it was a meta alert. They then looked at each other, a silent nod being passed between them. 

"Sorry to have to leave so soon, but we have to go," Joe explained as both himself and Barry packed up their stuff so that they could leave. 

As they were nodded away, they went around a corner and Barry flashed them away to a STAR Labs. His lightning burning out brightly behind him. 

\---------------

"Not another one!" Barry groaned as it was yet another robbery, the sixth one since the Dalton Lacrosse Team had arrived. 

"Yeah, well, it's not. Its a mugging situation to the whole of a minibus." Cisco explained, sitting tight behind his desk. 

"Yeah yeah..." Barry mumbled before flashing off to save the day, yet again.

\---------------

On the scene, Barry felt his world freeze as he saw who was on the bus. There sat the 2013 Warblers, his old group and there was someone trying to take everything valuable away from them. He could see that he probably could sit back and watch this all unfold, they seemed to be handling the lone mugger quite well on their own, well that is what he could get while he was in Flash-time anyway. 

"Ahem," he coughed, to drag the attention of everyone. When he could see that they had all directed their eyes towards himself, he started, "are you going to make this easier for yourself, as honestly, you are on a losing path here? Or are you going to do it the hard way?" He asked the mugger. 

The mugger looked like he was about to protest, but then reality seemed to hit him like a brick to the face. He sighed, sticking out his hands to the Flash.

"Turn over your hands and open your fists..." Barry sighed, they never seem to learn, do they?

The mugger turned over and open his hands, revealing a diamond necklace and a pair of ruby earrings. 

Sighing again, Barry asked him, almost like what a mother would do to a child, "whose are they?"

The mugger pointed to the one and only Hurt Hummel-Anderson. 

"You want to give them back then?" Yep, it was like he was talking to a child. Well, he kind of was, seriously the kid could not be older than fourteen.

The kid sighed, handing back the jewellery, mumbling a sorry to them.

Barry sighed again, his reputation will end up being as Mother-Flash after this, "you have to say it clearly so they could understand what even came out of your mouth..."

"Sorry..." The kid mumbled to them again, clearer in his words.

"It's alright. It was a mistake, one that you are NOT about to make again. We won't be pressing charges. I think everything that has just happened could suffice enough for that." Blaine stated, looking over to the Flash who shot him a _'thank-you'_ look in return. 

"I'm not going to take you to the CCPD, just don't let me catch you or get word of you doing anything like this again. Continue school and get yourself a nice paying job." The Flash said before he walked him out of the bus. When he returned, making sure that the kid was heading the correct direction, he thanked the Warblers again, "thank you for letting him off on that, it was just a bad decision and I really don't think that he will make the same mistake twice. Thanks again for allowing him just a warning... Warblers." He could not resist adding in the last part. 

"A fan?" Hurt asked, raising a single eyebrow at him.

"One could say that," he smirked, before mentally smacking himself, only Sebastian smirks like that!

The Warblers looked on curiously as Barry sped off towards STAR Labs. They watched his lightning trail fade away before they too set off again on their trip. They were in Central City because the Lacrosse team had informed them that Sebastian Smythe was there, let alone all the videos of him suddenly appearing. He still has his set of pipes though, causing them to sigh in relief. 

\---------------

"GUYS!!" Nick shouted as he ran into the group of Lacrosse players, somehow managing to flatten them all to the ground, well that and the fact that most of the other Warblers had piled on top of them. 

There was a round of groans that went around as they all fell and piled onto each other, crushing each other in the process. The laughs soon replaced the groans as they all grabbed each other as they hugged, celebrating finally being able to catch up with each other. 

"Where were all of you? It was like the most difficult game out there to try and get a hold of all of you!" The Warbler's almost exclaimed at once. "You mister _'disappear off the face of the earth'_ was the most difficult to get a hold of!" They then exclaimed systematically, looking over at Sebastian.

"I kind of wanted to hide my past..." Sebastian replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why would you want to hide us!" Nick and Jeff exclaimed simultaneously, hand to their hearts dramatically. 

"Nah, it was not personal to any of you. I am just a different person now to what I was back then. I am even using my real name now, Barry," Sebastian replied again. 

"He really is! He even has a Captain, that he is polite too! And he does go by a different name! His friends and family did not even know anything about his past!" The Lacrosse team exclaimed to the Warblers.

"Really!" The Warblers exclaimed back to the Lacrosse team. 

"Yeah, we had to introduce them to them all!" They said in unison to the Warblers.

"Could we not be shouting at each other?" Sebastian asked them, his voice rising just like one of his eyebrows.

\-------------------------

"Hey, Meerkat? Could you come over here please?" Blaine asked as they all sat down at a bench in the park where Barry was currently going for a walk. 

"Yeah, alright what do you all want?" Sebastian asked moving over to where they all were. He sat down crossed legged in the circumference of the semicircle that they had formed around the - currently broken - bench, all facing the small waterfall in the centre of the park.

"We wanted to ask you something about the resident hero of Central City," Kurt asked Sebastian, a look crossing over his face that clearly meant trouble. 

"Yeah, ok. Ask then," Sebastian stated to them.

"The hero turned up not long after you woke up from your coma, correct? He has the same dimensions as you. He also has the same body shape as you," the Warblers started.

"You looking to make a life-sized statue and cult for him?" Sebastian asked, confused at them.

"No," the Warblers stated dryly. 

"You sure, we all know Nick loves a good hero," Sebastian smirked.

"And he also smirks just like that," the Warblers summarised. They all stared at him as Sebastian took in all the different information they had just given him. "We know that you are the Flash," Blaine stated, crossing his arms, only going to take the truth for an answer and that truth being the fact that Barry was the Flash. 

"W-What..." Sebastian stuttered, flicking back to Barry in a speedsters heartbeat. "Guess I should have realised that you all would have figured it out so quickly..." Barry sighed, vibrating his hand to show that he did have superspeed powers and that he was the Flash, like he was saying he was.

The whole of the Lacrosse and Warblers squealed almost like high school girls before they all practically flew on top of Barry, squashing him beneath all of them. 

"Err, guys, help... Get off!" He shouted, pushing as heavy as he could to try and get them off him. Let it be said that it did not work.

Not one bit. 

**4241**


	46. You would think that you would know my name by now

Kara did not know how to explain this. Nor did Barry. 

They were facing the New Directions and the Warblers. Luck did not seem to like them. 

Just out for a drink at a local pub after defeating some crazed villain that meant that Barry needed Kara's help. They thought that the environment of the pub would be good for them. When they said 'they', they meant Team Flash and Alex. It's not so relaxing and good for them when the sweet burn of liquor does nothing to their livers and their brain functions. 

So now they were faced with the looks of the New Directions and the Warblers... Who for some reason or another decided that teaming up together and forgiving the past would be a great way to find their missing members. To them, it seemed like it did, for Kara and Barry... it seemed like the worst decision in the world. 

Oh, also that Snart now had the Flash and Supergirl out to get him. But that was not important. 

During the middle of the _wonderful_ conversation that they were having, both Barry's and Kara's phones rang, their screens showing their respective sisters. 

"Hey, Iris... What do you mean that you have seen the perfect opportunity to take our _group_ to? Oh... The Warblers and the New Directions are in town and have a show together... Sounds wonderful... Oh, it's in a week? Can't wait!" Barry talked with fake enthusiasm. 

"Hey, Alex... Wait, you want to get all of our _group_ here and to watch this amazing thing in a week? ...New Directions and Warblers... Yeah, of course, I will be there. Can't wait!" Kara said at the same time as Barry her voiced equally laced with fake enthusiasm.

"We're dead..." They both spoke simultaneously, their heads ringing against the metal table.

The collective group of members chuckled at the two's misfortune. 

"Now would you like to inform us of who Iris and Alex are? Lovers perhaps?" Blaine asked the two of them when they had finally calmed from their mental crises. 

"Eww!" Both of them explained before saying together again, "they are our sisters!" 

Yet again there were some chuckles from the groups presented before them. Nick could not stop his laughter at both the misfortune and the fact of the sister as well as the fact that it had happened to both of them. Kurt was overly joyed by the pain that Barry seemed to be in.

"I thought that your sister wasn't called Iris and that you did not have a sister?" Blaine asked them. Receiving a low chuckle from both and the collective group to go silent at the new information. 

"Long story short. My mother was killed when I was eleven, father sent to prison wrongly for her death. Adopted by the Wests... Bullied to when I was sent off... Nearly died through drugging and other sorts... Then was adopted by the Smythes, my uncle... Then I moved back as Barry Allen to Central City. She is an alien, sent from her dying world and is from another dimension and got adopted when she was found without a family here, she is now called Kara Danvers," Barry summarised quickly - not far away in speed to becoming his speed talk but still able to be understood. "So... Any questions?" 

"Yeah? Why are you not drunk yet?" 

And like that the evening was filled with joyful laughs again. 

\-----------------------

"Are you sure that I have to do this?" Barry asked Nick.

"Yeah, you are acting as an ice breaker. You are going to perform a song with someone with the New Directions as to show that we are not going to go back to how we used to be and stay as how glee groups are meant to be in the first place," Nick replied, _gently_ pushing him towards where his family was sat.

His family was sat in the front row after _mysteriously_ getting VIP seats and backstage passes from someone for the New Warblers - as they were nicknamed at this show. They didn't question it, even when it turned out that the tickets were real.

\------------------------

"You sure that this will work?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, you will be our ice breaker and the final answer to the agreement that we have with the Warblers. You will be performing a song with someone of their choosing to say that we will be staying and not turning our back on our agreement and change back to how we used to be," Unique explained to Kara.

"You sure that it has to be me?" Kara asked, desperate for a way out of it. 

"We are all sure that it has to be you."

With that, Kara was being herded towards her family who also had managed to be _gifted_ VIP seats and backstage passes. They kind off questioned it but passed it off when they saw that Barry's family had also got those same tickets.

\-----------------------------

Both Kara and Barry sat in their respected colours and uniform. Both with a light jacket over the top so that their families would not realise what was happening. Neither knew that the other would be the person that they would be singing with. Both their hairs were also done, but the others only thought that was for the fact that the show was calling for a more formal look from everyone. 

Unique and Nick walked onto the stage, their groups never normally found so close together unless in completion. There weren't any mics up there, so instead, they had some handheld ones in their hands. 

"Well, we have a surprise here for you all," Unique started.

"One member of each group is going to sing together," Nick continued.

"They don't know who with..."

"Or what song."

"Just that they will be singing a song together to show off our arrangement together." 

"This arrangement was created between our two groups to try and find some members of our groups. These are Marley Rose and Sebastian Smythe. Tonight you are lucky as both have been found and are currently in the building. Whether they sing with their old groups..."

"That is up to them. So I give you _What's My Name_ from Descendants 2." Unique finished before the pair walked off the stage. Herself going left, while Nick going right.

Suddenly, the music started, fueled by both groups voices but this was not known as they had not yet made their way on stage to show everyone. 

_This is all hands on deck_  
 _Calling out to lost boys and girls_  
 _I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect_  
 _We won't stop 'til we rule the world_  
 _It's our time, we up next!_   
_(next, next)_  
 _Our sail's about to be set_  
 _(set, set)_  
 _They ain't seen nothing yet!_  
 _Tell 'em who's in charge_  
 _So they don't forget_

Kara started to sing, making her way onto the stage, he coat falling off and showing her colours. The surprise was written across all of their faces - none more than Barry's. 

_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_(Uma)_   
_Say it louder!_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_(Uma)_   
_Feel the power!_   
_No one's gonna stop us_   
_Soon the world will be ours_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's it, what's it?_   
_Say it loud!_

The New Directions walked onto the stage, showing themselves to the crowd. 

_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)_   
_All eyes on me, let me see 'em_   
_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)_   
_What's it! What's it!_   
_Say it! Say it!_   
_(Uma-ah-ah-ah!)_

The New Directions started to bounce on the spot, facing the opposite direction to what they entered the stage, where there was currently more singing orienting from. 

  
_(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)_   
_Uma!_

Marley had taken the place of Kara now, her stage presence increasing with every cord. 

_I'm the queen of this town_   
_I call the shots, you know who I am_   
_I don't need to wear no fake crown_   
_Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance_   
_It's our time, we up next!_   
_(next, next)_   
_My crew's as real as it gets_   
_(gets, gets)_   
_The worst is now the best_   
_And_ _**leaving us here** _   
_**Will be their last regret** _

There was more singing, but this time it came from somewhere in the audience, it was unable to be directed to anyone, as they were all focused on Marley and not the appearance of another singer.

_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_(Uma)_   
_Say it louder!_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_(Uma)_   
_Feel the power!_   
_No one's gonna stop us_   
_Soon the world will be ours_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's it! What's it!_   
_Say it! Say it!_

It seemed like the singers on stage were preparing for something... Only the people that knew the song by heart were able to realise what was about to happen. 

**You know what they say**   
**Bad girls have all the fun**   
**Never learned how to count**   
**Cause I'm number one**   
**Ready here, we come**   
**We always get our way**   
**It's a pirate's life, every single day**   
**(Hey!)**   
**She's the captain, I'm the first mate**   
**Enemies seasick can't see straight**   
**Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook**   
**Uma's so hot they get burned if they look**   
_It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em_   
_I see your eyes on me boys, hey!_   
_You know what my name is_   
_Say it, say it louder!_

When Barry stood up his coat falling off and revealing his uniform, more shock and surprise was going around the different groups. He quickly took to the stage, taking the height in one giant leap. 

_Hook me!_  
 **(Ha,** ** _ha!)_**  
 **Ho!** _Woah!_  
 _Come on!_

Falling straight in Sebastian, the pair danced around each other. Their power radiating and joining together to fill the awestruck crowd. 

_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_(Uma)_   
_Say it louder!_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_   
_(Uma)_   
_Feel the power!_   
_No one's gonna stop us_   
_Soon the world will be ours_   
_What's my name?_   
_What's my name?_

Suddenly the Warblers made their appearance onto the stage, joining the New Directions in their bouncing, facing towards them and away from their entrance spot. 

_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)_   
_All eyes on me, let me see 'em_   
_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)_   
_What's it! What's it!_   
_Say it! Say it!_   
_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)_   
_Ooh, say it louder!_   
_(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma)_   
_Ooh, say it louder!_   
_What's it! What's it!_   
_Say it! Say it!_

Together, the two groups gave the desired effect, before facing out towards the crowd, moving around until their groups were merged together. 

_(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Um-)_   
_(Uma, Uma, la la Uma)_   
_Uma!_

With one final part. The song was finished and the two groups were fully mixed on stage. They were all left panting and facing the crowd before the claps rang above all chance of hearing oneself think. Everyone's smiles - maybe a small smirk for Sebastian but that was about it for the smirks - lit up the stage far brighter than any of the lights shining down on them. 

Both Sebastian and Marley looked to each other as they heard their respective groups leave the stage, catching the pair of mics that were thrown their way. With one last glance at each other, Sebastian took up the mantle and started to speak into his first. 

"Thank you for coming up to this performance. Now to clear up any confusion. Here, I may be called Barry Allen, but there - with the Warblers - I have a different name. This name is Sebastian Smythe. I was their Captain and together we won nationals all the time. After I graduated I came back here, that is why they came to find me," Sebastian said before silently signalling for Marley to do the same. 

"Now, following on with what Meerkat here has said," Marley started before being paused by a huff from Sebastian. 

"I thought you said that you were going to stop saying that?" He whined to her - igniting snickers through the crowd. 

"When you stop smirking, that is when I will stop calling you Meerkat and Bassy," Marley said, receiving a playful glare from the man in question before she continued, "as I was saying before I was interrupted. Here I am known to my friends and family as Kara Danvers, but there - with the New Directions - I am known as Marley Rose. I also disappeared after I graduated and came back to being Kara Danvers - they came here to find me." She explained to the crowd, a lot of them showing a look of understanding on their faces. 

\-------------

The night continued with an evening of singing and dancing, each person taking their respective places in their group. Marley going around singing her favourites and Sebastian going around singing lead in his group. There was even 'Dark Side' being thrown in there as a surprise. 'Smooth Criminal' was used to show them what the two lead singers - at different stages - could do together and the fact that the two groups wanted to fully hear what they called the best duet to ever happen in the world. 

Now the final song that they performed - just for old times sake - was 'Bad'. Though there was no incident of having someone rushed to a hospital, there was still the banter that the song had previously and the echoes still rang through the whole building, even though it was not a car park. 

**2205**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Kara had her name set up here so that if someone was to go looking, there would be records of Kara Danvers on that Earth - the Marley Rose ones already being there as that is where Marley Rose was from. 


	47. The funeral of a brother

Barry still could not believe that he was gone. It seemed only yesterday that Bassy was playing with his brother. The french cafe and everything else replayed before his eyes.

The creation of Bassy, the sass and the attitude. The protection and repetition that had saved his rear-side were all there because of this man.

The man who would not have the stars and the sun on his mortal eyes again.

It was quick. One minute he was asleep. The next. My immortal was played out to the stars that listened.

\------------

Sebastian looked down at Cooper's will. This was so like him.

_'I want it to be like I am getting married. My coffin carried down to joyful singing.'_

Just to prove the point. The last sentence in the will was addressed to him.

_'Barry, Bassy - my brother in everything but blood - remember the good times, but please don't forget the bad times, when you carried me home instead of Blaine - because I was not heavy and I was your brother - live long and proud.'_

It was almost so subtle that he would have missed it if he was anyone else. He had asked for his song and who was to carry him through to the end.

He wanted Bassy, Blaine, Santana and Kurt to carry him. He also wanted _He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother_ to be playing as he is carried through.

But the wording of it suggested that Sebastian was the one to lead it, not anyone else.

\------------

Together, they lifted the coffin, starting to make their way towards the church's doors. Walking behind them, there was a small moving band.

 **The** **road is long...**  
 **With many a winding turn**  
 **That leads us to who knows... where..?**  
 **Who knows where..?**  
 _But I'm strong..._  
 **Strong enough to carry him**  
 **He ain't heavy, he's my brother**

Sebastian dragged out the lyrics, so did the others when they joined in.

**So on we go...**   
**_His welfare is my concern..._ **   
**_No burden is he to bear..._ **   
**_We'll get there..._ **   
_For I know..._   
**He would not encumber me...**   
**He ain't heavy, he's my brother**

It felt like he failed with the welfare of Cooper. Instead, he's carrying his coffin to the grave.

_If I'm laden at all_   
_I'm laden with sadness_   
_That everyone's heart..._   
_Isn't filled with the gladness_   
_Of love for one another..._

Blaine sang from the left Barry, holding the other side of the front.

**It's a long, long road**   
**_From which there is no return..._ **   
**While we're on the way to there...**   
**Why not share..?**   
_**And the load...** _   
_**Doesn't weigh me down at all...** _   
**He ain't heavy, he's my brother**

This was something there to show that together they are stronger. Both groups together to share the load.

 ** _He's my brother..._**  
 ** _He ain't heavy,_** **_he's my brother..._**

As he was slowly lowered down to the grave, they dragged out, their vocals leaving them as they realised that this really was the end of that book for Cooper and the start of a new chapter for the others.

Barry made his appearance at the end when almost everyone had left. His shirt was soaked. But it was not raining, it was sunny, almost too sunny for what just happened.

Maybe that was Cooper's way of saying goodbye. To reassure him.

Snart and the others were right. The sun did shine on him again.

**564**


	48. The funeral of a brother

Barry still could not believe that he was gone. It seemed only yesterday that Bassy was playing with his brother. The french cafe and everything else replayed before his eyes. 

The creation of Bassy, the sass and the attitude. The protection and repetition that had saved his rear-side were all there because of this man. 

The man who would not have the stars and the sun on his mortal eyes again.

It was quick. One minute he was asleep. The next. My immortal was played out to the stars that listened. 

\------------

Sebastian looked down at Cooper's will. This was so like him.

'I want it to be like I am getting married. My coffin carried down to joyful singing.'

Just to prove the point. The last sentence in the will was addressed to him.

'Barry, Bassy - my brother in everything but blood - remember the good times, but please don't forget the bad times, when you carried me home instead of Blaine - because I was not heavy and I was your brother - live long and proud.'

It was almost so subtle that he would have missed it if he was anyone else. He had asked for his song and who was to carry him through to the end.

He wanted Bassy, Blaine, Santana and Kurt to carry him. He also wanted He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother to be playing as he is carried through. 

But the wording of it suggested that Sebastian was the one to lead it, not anyone else. 

\------------

Together, they lifted the coffin, starting to make their way towards the church's doors. Walking behind them, there was a small moving band. 

The road is long...  
With many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows... where..?  
Who knows where..?  
But I'm strong...  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother

Sebastian dragged out the lyrics, so did the others when they joined in. 

So on we go...  
His welfare is my concern...  
No burden is he to bear...  
We'll get there...  
For I know...  
He would not encumber me...  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother

It felt like he failed with the welfare of Cooper. Instead, he's carrying his coffin to the grave.

If I'm laden at all  
I'm laden with sadness  
That everyone's heart...  
Isn't filled with the gladness  
Of love for one another...

Blaine sang from the left Barry, holding the other side of the front. 

It's a long, long road  
From which there is no return...  
While we're on the way to there...  
Why not share..?  
And the load...  
Doesn't weigh me down at all...  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother

This was something there to show that together they are stronger. Both groups together to share the load.

He's my brother...  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother...

As he was slowly lowered down to the grave, they dragged out, their vocals leaving them as they realised that this really was the end of that book for Cooper and the start of a new chapter for the others.

Barry made his appearance at the end when almost everyone had left. His shirt was soaked. But it was not raining, it was sunny, almost too sunny for what just happened. 

Maybe that was Cooper's way of saying goodbye. To reassure him.

Snart and the others were right. The sun did shine on him again. 

564


	49. Lets go skipping to the captain (but there is so many now)

'Call me Marley. Like from High School and you know what I mean.'

If Barry was meant to be surprised at the fact that she knew and that she sent a warning message. Then sorry to disappoint.

Barry chuckled slightly to himself as he read the message. "Finally..." He mumbled to himself in amusement as he set back to his work. 

Suddenly there was a commotion downstairs.

'Forgot this part. I am downstairs and Sebastian Better make an appearance.'

With that "subtle" threat. Barry started to make his way downstairs, with every step. He became more and more Bassy than Barry. Until he was at the bottom and he could see that Marley was the one causing the commotion.

"I am just here to talk to Mr Rich boy," Marley said to the oblivious police receptionist. 

"Now I am sure that you want to talk to the Captain. But he is always busy so on such short notice he will be unable to talk to you." The woman said calmly.

"I think we are talking about the wrong Captain." Marley sassed.

"Captain Cold escaped last week." The receptionist listed off.

"Still the wrong Captain. For one thing. He is not the Captain of over two different reasons." Marley said, raising an eyebrow.

Sebastian just leaned against the wall, wanting to see how this would playoff.

"Wrong city for Captain Boomerang." The receptionist stated, starting to sweat a little at how downhill this was going.

"Are you even listening to anyone here, including yourself?" 

Most workers could not hold back their snorts of laughter at that.

"Captain Thunder?"

"You are definitely not listening."

"Captain Speed?" This was picking at straws. 

"He can be described as that for many different reasons." Marley sneakily sent Bassy a wink.

"Captain..."

"You ever been to Ohio?" She butted in.

"Yes... Why?" The receptionist asked. 

"Then you are thick..." Marley sighed.

"What Marley here is trying to say," Sebastian butted in, surprising all the others, "is that you have not realised you are looking at a glee-ist and that they are looking for other glee-ists. The Captains to be precise."

"How do you know this?" The confused receptionist asked.

"I have my ways. Now, do you really know Ohio? Like what it is famous for during 2013 especially?" Bassy asked.

"Yeah... The glee groups."

"Now, they had Captains. What is one of the more "well-known" Captains?" Bassy asked.

"Egotistic..." Marley mumbled.

Seems like Bassy was the only one that heard her.

"Yeah. The Warblers were well-known. So I take it you mean the one that was the Captain during that point and won nationals for breakfast one."

"You know all of this... But have you ever seen what that person is? What they look like? At least tell me that you know their name?" Marley sighed, exasperated. 

"Yeah. Sebastian Smythe."

"Oh come on!" Bassy exclaimed, much to the surprise of everyone in the building. 

"I know. Knocked your ego back to Earth-One Bassy, but can it!" Marley scolded the now pouting Bassy.

"Bassy?" The receptionist asked.

"All shall be revealed," Marley replied mysteriously. "Now, would you be so kind as to look in google images for the name you mentioned then look around the room?" At the confused look she got, she sighed, "just do it."

They did as they were instructed. Their eyes fell on Bassy. The others who decided to do what the receptionist was instructed to do also ended up with their eyes glued to Bassy. 

"Ok, now he gets it. What did you want?" Bassy asked, ignoring the looks.

"Just wanted to say hi but I did not want to be asked 20 questions in the process." That may or may not have been followed by a glare directed towards the receptionist. 

"Alright. My shift ended about ten minutes ago. Want to catch up over a drink?" Bassy smirked.

"Don't mind if I do," Marley replied. She partially realised what Bassy was doing. If he thought it was worth it, then she would go along with it.

Once they had exited the building and gone around the corner together, Marley used a bit of her superhearing to see what they were reacting like.

"Anyone else thought that was smooth of him?" One worker had asked. 

Marley could hear the murmur of agreement that went around the room and could bearly keep herself together. 

"Wait, look at his wiki page - yeah, he has a wiki page - it says that he is a multi-billionaire! Wait! That's bloody rich!" 

The sound following sounded suspicious like someone being hit around the back of the head with a hand.

"Yeah. But look further. It says that some of his nicknames/titles were; womaniser, man-whore, sex addict, Seductive Demon, Captain Sexy and - I quote - 'The Sexiest French Model To Ever Grace Any Earth'."

Marley knew that list was at least thirty more long. 

"Guess that explains the smoothness..."

A chuckle made it past Marley's lips.

Sebastian took this as his cue to smirk.

"Why was he called Seductive Demon?"

As Marley relayed that question in the pause that followed, Sebastian swore under his breath. 

Marley still heard it of course.

"It says that is was his..."

"Spit it out!"

"His villain name..."

Marley was certain that even the crickets stopped breathing at that point. 

"His WHAT NAME?!"

Marley recoiled slightly at the volume the Captain exclaimed that.

"It says here that he is the leader of the famous Sexy Villains that took over Ohio for a few months..." 

That was the only thing that Marley heard before she felt Bassy dragging her through a breach onto her Earth. 

947


	50. Not gonna die

**Death surrounds**   
**My heartbeat's slowing down**   
**I won't take this world's abuse**   
**I won't give up, I refuse**   
**This is how it feels when you're bent and broken**   
**This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen**   
**When everything you love is leaving**   
**You hold on to what you believe in**

\----------

Barry ran forwards catching the bullet in his hands. Missing the fact that two still remained.

\----------

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_   
_And then I heard you flatline_

\----------

When Barry left flash-time, he heard a scream in the corner. Leonard Snart and Mick Rory where there. Mick was clutching at his chest, red already dripping.

\----------

**No,** _**not gonna die tonight** _   
_**We're gonna stand and fight forever** _   
_Don't close your eyes_   
**No,** _**not gonna die tonight** _   
**_We're gonna fight for us together_ **   
**_No, we're not gonna die tonight_ **

\----------

Barry heard another gun blast off. Turning around he saw it aimed at Joe, seconds from his chest. He sped forward, catching it at the last moment. Joe flying off into the distance with the winds left by Barry.

\----------

**Break their hold**   
**Because I won't be controlled**   
**They can't keep their chains on me**   
**When the truth has set me free**   
**This is how it feels when you take your life back**   
**This is how it feels when you finally fight back**   
**When life pushes me I push harder**   
**What doesn't kill me makes me stronger**

\----------

Barry saw red. Three more shots rang out. Sebastian was let loose. First, he got Leonard and Mick out off the corner - bandaging Mick up.

\----------

_The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_   
_And then I heard you flatline_

\----------

Next, the bullets were rounded up. Sebastian heard the start of a scream, he stopped that as well.

\----------

**No,** _**not gonna die tonight** _   
_**We're gonna stand and fight forever** _   
_Don't close your eyes_   
**No,** _**not gonna die tonight** _   
_**We're gonna fight for us together** _   
_**No, we're not gonna die tonight** _

\----------

He must have missed one, as Leonard was the next to shout out.

\----------

**Don't you give up on me**   
**You're everything I need**   
_**This is how it feels when you take your life back** _   
_**This is how it feels when you fight back** _

\----------

Sebastian had enough of this fight. Leonard was checked over thoroughly, bandaged then placed behind a concrete wall. Mick was an afterthought.

\----------

**No,** _**not gonna die tonight** _   
_**We're gonna stand and fight forever** _   
_Don't close your eyes_   
**No,** **_not gonna die tonight_ **   
**_We're gonna fight for us together_ **   
**_No, we're not gonna die tonight_ **

\----------

Then all the loads were collected. From the air, the guns and the reloads in the pockets. The others were placed behind a different concrete wall.

\----------

**No, we're not gonna die tonight**   
**Not gonna die**   
_Not gonna die_   
**Not gonna die**   
_Not gonna die_   
**Not gonna die tonight**

\----------

When Bassy had left flash-time again, the criminals tried to fire on him they found that nothing left the barrels.

The same for when they emptied their pockets out.

Just when one person started to exclaim their confusion and the others looked out from behind their walls, the criminal's feet were swept from beneath them as the chains around their ankles pulled them upside down.

Sebastian could not help but smirk at their expression.

"What is going on here..." Leonard exclaimed softly.

Bassy only chuckled.

"I am not too sure what is happening... Let alone what had happened..." Joe whispered looking around the whole area in astonishment.

"Scarlet!" Leonard suddenly exclaimed, coming fully out from behind the wall. His bandaged wound was also brought into view as the others looked on in astonishment. "Your bleeding!"

"It's your blood. Maybe a bit of Mick's as well." Barry shrugged - Sebastian going away as he brushed aside Leonards worry.

"No, it is yours," Leonard stated, pointing to the increasing scarlet pool at the scarlet speedsters feet.

Looking down, Barry paled. "Oh, yeah..."

As the adrenaline wore out, Barry suddenly found himself unsteady on his feet, collapsing to the floor as he clutched at his chest.

"FLASH!" Everyone that knew him well - so everyone but Mick - exclaimed as they rushed towards him.

Just as Leonard got close to Barry, he felt his own legs go beneath him as his wound split open again thanks to the running. He collided with the floor, inches away from where Barry had collapsed.

"Snart!" Mick roared as he two rushed over. He managed to keep himself together as he kneeled down between the fallen hero and villain.

This just so happened to be the moment that the police managed to get their way into the building, stopping almost immediately in their tracks.

Before them, the reported criminals were hanging by their feet in the air. Each one of the 23 pairs of feet was suspended by chains. Then there was the sight of The Flash and Captain Cold fallen side-by-side as their respective partners tried to bring them back from the dead.

From this distance, the Captain could see that Joe was performing chest compressions on Flash and that HeatWave was performing chest compressions on Cold.

 _'What had the world come to?'_ The Captain thought briefly to himself.

Emmitidly, some of the officers were handing each other coins. They all had bets on who would be found first like this or whether they would both be found together. Even as to whether they were side-by-side or at opposite ends of the room.

Many officers were leaving $5 richer.

Suddenly Cold shot up, knocking HeatWave to the floor in the process.

"Scarlet!" Snart exclaimed when he saw that Joe was preforming CPR to him. "Vibe, any tools and spear wires you have. Give them over." At his small hesitation, he quickly barked, "now!!"

As soon as they were in his hands, he started to pull apart his Cold Gun, then did the same to the Heat Gun.

He placed the wires over The Flash's chest and the embolism and suddenly shouted, "clear it if you don't want to fell what it is like to be struck with the force to power a lightsaber!"

All hands shoot quite quickly into the air as Snart used the joint power of the Cold Gun and the Heat Gun.

Everyone could see that the moment he used the Cold and Heat Guns, that he too was hit by the force of the electricity.

The Flash was on his feet before any of them could even process the fact that Captain Cold had referenced Star Wars before shocking himself with more power than a lightning bolt - to make sure that the Scarlet Speedster lived.

"Ok, what was that!" The Flash exclaimed, his whole body smothered in lightning. Slowly it settled into him as he took in his surroundings.

Silently, more officers became richer. Everyone thought that one was going to risk their life for the other. Only a few betted on Cold though.

Barry's eyes landed on the prone form of Leonard. Mumbling a few words that would make a sailor blush in flash-speed he rushed over to Leonard.

Officer's swore under their breath. They were going to be so poor after this.

Silently, as no one even dared to breathe anymore, he hovered his hand over Leonard's burned and shot chest. He slowly removed his glove and pressed it down, the clothing already burned off the man's chest.

Barry closed his eyes in concentration as he focused on all the energy shooting through Leonard's body. He felt the lightning leave Leonard's body, creeping up his own arm as he kept his eyes closed only focusing on the man in front of him and his own powers.

The lightning stopped once it had covered his whole body, then he started to use the rest of it in an ability only known through the sudden instinct he held.

He started channelling the Speed Force through himself, through the energy that flew between himself and Leonard. He brought his other hand to rest on the Cold Gun, though after throwing the Heat Gun away, using that as a way to build the full-bridge between them.

Visually, to the amazement of the others watching, the wounds that covered Snart started to heal and icy-blue lightning dancing between the three links and each wound on the two living bodies.

The electricity disappeared between them leaving them both staring into each other's eyes.

"Not gonna die..." Barry breathed in relief.

"Not gonna die tonight..." Leonard breathed back in return.

The officer's only had the time to pocket their winnings and losses before another bolt of lightning hit the pair.

This time, it was an icy-blue colour, breaking through the ceiling to hit the pair. Strangely, the two did not scream out. It was only everyone else that did as they were hit by stray bolts ricocheting off of the pair.

When everyone had finally scrambled to their feet, in the dead centre of the massive burn mark was The Flash and Captain Cold. Both hero and villain had fallen down, laid atop each other in complete unconsciousness.

When ElasticMan was the only one to fully recover from the shock - more ways than one - he started forwards towards the pair.

The moment that he got within a metre of the pair, Barry suddenly sprung to his feet. It was only a blur of lightning that showed them that he was the reason that suddenly all their weapons were in a pile before his feet.

The Flash's eyes continuously glowed with orange lightning. Team Flash realised that it was not their friend that was facing them at that moment in time. It was the Speed Force protecting its carrier.

"Hold!" Joe ordered as a few officers went to move forward to collect their weapons. "That is not The Flash facing us at the moment. That is the giver of his speed protecting his body." Joe explained at the slight angry but confused faces.

"What do you mean?" The Captain asked.

"The Flash got his powers through something called the Speed Force. The Speed Force is sentiment and The Flash is the only speedster that was truly chosen by the Speed Force, so as such, the Speed Force will often come to his rescue. At the moment, the Speed Force might be believing that its host is threatened." Cisco explained to The Captain.

"So that's not Scarlet at the moment?" Leonard asked groggily, holding his head in his hand like he had a massive headache.

"No, I am not who you call _'Scarlet'_. I am the Speed Force." The Flash spoke. Even though it was his body, it still sounded different. "Also, stop betting on them will you?"

At least the officers had the decency to look guilty. Some even shuffled at the feeling of both the look they were receiving from the Speed Force and the look of sheer shock and bewilderment from their Captain.

"Hey!" Even Captain Cold glare joined in with those looks.

"Snart, you are the only one that will be able to get to Flash at the moment. Mind giving us a hand?" Cisco called over to Leonard.

"I am not sure as to how the hel I could do that! You are his best friend, not me!" Leonard fired back.

He ignored the scoff that he received from both Catlin and Mick. He did, however, raise an eyebrow at the one that he received from the Speed Force.

"He did bring you back from the dead pretty much." The Speed Force explained.

"Yeah..." Leonard sighed before - after what looked like a mental battle with himself he started to address The Flash. "Flash? You there? You are safe. Everyone is unarmed, a few are hurt."

The Speed Force turned to face Leonard again, almost like it was questioning him.

"We really need you back now, Scarlet."

The lightning stopped flowing continuously through his eyes as he stumbled forwards, the only reason that he stayed standing was that Leonard had caught him.

Barry looked around before he saw who was supporting him. He shot upright and continued to glance around the room again.

Damn, The Captain was going to be leaving a $100 richer today.

Barry quickly flashed over to the others, standing in his place of team leader.

Leonard looked questionably over at Barry - why did he decide to run normally over there? Maybe he is still not in complete control of his powers?

When Leonard started to jog away from the police he suddenly found himself crashing into a body and a wall.

Barry was the only one that saw it coming. Leonard suddenly started sparking, blue lightning leaving his body as he shot forwards in flash-time. The only thing that Barry could do to prevent the inevitable crash was for himself to rush forward and take the hit for Leonard, meaning that he was the one to go through the wall. Leonard did follow and land on top of him though.

All that the others saw was a band of blue lightning from where Leonard had been standing and a band of white lightning from where Barry had been standing.

Then their eyes were drawn to the massive hole in the wall that was not there previously. They could see a pile of pale blue and red groaning.

Like the groans that some of the officers were giving. Some of them only had $5 left in their pockets now. One officer did have the actual bet book out recording the results so that everything could be pulled from the others as well.

Quickly The Flash zoomed the both of them out. The two of them were a sight to see though. They were covered head to toe in wall plaster and powdered brick.

"That should wear out by tomorrow," Barry stated to Leonard.

"Yeah, how do you control it though?" Leonard asked, looking at Barry in a new light. "Like, you run at human speed sometimes as well as flash speed."

"You just have to continuously think slow. You won't have the speed enough to get the practice of controlling it," Barry shrugged.

Placing his hand almost casually on Leonard's shoulder, Barry made his way into flash-time, forcing Leonard with him.

"What is this?" Leonards asked as he walked up and waved in The Captains frozen face.

"This is what I call flash-time."

"Oh, so this is how you seem to pull the impossible out?"

"Yeah, here time is frozen in a sense. I could most likely pull Mick or such into this if I keep contact with them - or keep up a high concentration." Barry shrugged.

"Wait, could I also do that?" Leonard asked highly interested.

"I am not sure. But I see no reason not to try," Barry shrugged.

Silently, Leonard walked over to Mick before placing his hand on his shoulder. He glanced at Barry in confusion when nothing happened.

"You need to focus on making it happen. You want him to vibrate so quick everything is slow in comparison."

Leonard tried again, his eyes closing as he concentrated.

Barry knew the moment that he had succeeded when blue lightning started to travel between both Leonard and Mick.

"Whoa..." Mick slowly whispered, his eyes wide.

"Confusing the first times it happens, isn't it?" Barry stated.

"What is this?" He asked.

Answering for Barry, Leonard explained, "this is flash-time. Where speedsters vibrate so fast that everything slows down around them. Though it takes a lot of concentration to bring someone else into this time."

Barry quickly reached forward and took control of Mick from the wavering Leonard. It would not be good for him to collapse now.

"Thanks. That really takes it toll on you," Leonard sighed.

"Yeah, no worries. Can he go back to being frozen again or do you want to continue confusing him?" Barry questioned.

"Want to see you try and keep him in this time without contact!" Leonard stated, smirking smugly.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Barry smirked releasing his hold on Mick.

Mick just looked between the two smirking speedsters. "Please let me go back to being frozen again."

Barry looked over at Leonard, who only shrugged back to him.

"Nah."

Mick was so going to run his head through a wall if the two of them kept this up.

"You want to annoy the cops?" Barry asked Leonard - he was feeling a bit like Sebastian at the moment.

"Where did this come from?" Leonard asked, raising a single eyebrow at Barry and his new behaviour.

"Its a trap!"

Both Leonard and Barry were rising an eyebrow this time.

"... Wait... Shoot... You got me doing it!" Mick growled.

Ignoring Mick again, Barry replied to Leonard, "I am no Jedi."

A large smirk covered both their faces at that moment.

"What's that meant to mean..?" Mick questioned. It was quick to say he did not get an answer.

"So how do you suggest we go about that then?" Leonard drawled, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, we have all their weapons don't we?" Barry pointed out.

"I know."

"Then how about we put the skill or rewiring to the test?"

"The odds..."

"Never tell me the odds!"

"Let's get started then," Leonard smirked.

Both Barry and Leonard shot forwards at 50 knots, almost pulling Mick of his feet with the wind caused by their sudden speed.

By the time Mick had steadied himself, all he could see was a blur of blue and white lightning.

Barry and Leonard looked at each other and took their original positions.

"Your focus determines your reality," Leonard said, looking around at the final moments before the ice broke.

"Stay on target."

With one final nod between them, they left flash-time ready for the kayos about to arise.

"What did you two do?" Cisco asked after watching Mick run over to the nearest barrel to throw up.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Barry shrugged, hiding his smirk.

"Great kid. Don't get cocky."

Everyone heard Mick heave the rest of his lunch into the barrel at those three lines.

**3030**


	51. Don't stop me now

"Snart, remind me again why these are my friends?" Barry asked as the two of them where yet again being dragged into lessons.

Hopefully, it would not be reading - that scared the two of them for life - writing - why did the person make them write that stuff! - or even sewing - that is made to kill you with all the different wounds you get by the end of it.

"I don't know why you chose them except having a lightning bolt to your head," Snart replied, hiding his shudder at those memories.

"Then why are you here?!"

"Don't ask me! They are your friends!" Snart exclaimed.

"We can still hear you guys you know?" Cisco stated.

"That's the point!" Barry exclaimed before Snart added to it.

"I still have rope burns from the last three times you tied the two of us up to get us to these lessons!" Snart growled to them.

"You would not if you did not fight against them," Joe stated.

"Um, do I even get a choice before I am tied up?" Snart asked - well more growled questionably.

Catlin simply stated, "no."

"What about me? Do I really have to be tied up as well?" Barry asked.

"Yes," was the only thing that Iris said.

\-------

"Welcome to your singing lessons!"

 _'Great...'_ Barry thought to himself. He idly rubbed at the healing burn marks on his wrists, noticing out of the corner of his eye Snart doing the same.

"We will only do one song, but first we would like to test you all separately to see who will get the main part of the song. The song that we will be doing is 'Don't Stop Me Now'!"

Relutelently, Snart was the first one in too be tested. It was only a short five minutes then he was back out again. Slowly this continued to it was finally Barry's turn.

\-------

"Ok, we want you to explain any singing practise that you have had." The instructor asked.

"Well, I sang all the time with my mother when I was young. Wait, can you keep what I say a secret?" Barry asked them, not wanting to delve into his high school years if they were just going to blabber on about it.

"It can be strictly confidential if you want it to be." The instructor stated.

"Yes, it will be confidential. I was the Captain of the Warblers during 2013. If you don't know who they are, they are a well-known glee group."

"Wow... Ok... Well, let's just continue with the tests. Please, can you sing this please?"

With a single nod, Barry started to sing the lyrics of the sheet, syncing into Sebastian the moment that the music started.

"Tonight... I'm gonna have myself... a real good... time  
I feel ali-i-ive..!  
And the world.., I'll turn... it inside... out.., yeah...  
I'm floating around... in ecstasy..., so..." Bassy sang until the music stopped.

"Well. I think we are done here. You can go out and meet with your friends again."

\-------

"Barry is our main singer. The rest will fill in as back up." The instructor stated, before playing the music.

Barry had moments before he started to sing.

 **Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**  
 **I feel ali-i-ive..!**  
 **And the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah...**  
 **I'm floating around in ecstasy, so...** _(Don't stop me now)_  
 _(Don't stop me)_  
 **'Cause I'm** ** _havin' a good time, havin' a good time_**

If it wasn't for the fact that they had to sing as well, the other's mouths would have hit the floor the moment that Barry Started to sing.

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky...**   
**Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity...**   
**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**   
**I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me...**

A hidden French accent broke through Barry's singing. It took all determination of the others to not just stop and listen.

**I'm burning through the sky, yeah**   
**Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**   
**I'm travelling at the speed of light...**   
**I wanna make a** **_ supersonic man outta you... _ **

Sebastian smirked. That lyric was real in many more reasons than one now.

_ (Don't stop me now) _   
**I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball...**   
_ (Don't stop me now) _   
**If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call..!**   
_ (Don't stop me now) _   
**'Cause I'm having a good time**   
_ (Don't stop me now)  _   
**Yes, I'm having a good time**   
**I don't wanna stop at all, yeah...**

_'_ _When was Barry such a singing god?'_ Was the only thing running through the minds of the others.

**I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars on a collision course**   
**I am a satellite, I'm out of control**   
**I'm a sex machine ready to reload...**   
**Like an atom bomb about to,** **_ oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode..! _ **

Snart stared as Barry managed to put the needed reverb into everything needed. Here he was thinking he was a good singer.

**I'm burning through the sky, yeah**   
**Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**   
**I'm travelling at the speed of light...**   
**I wanna** **_ make a supersonic woman of you _ **

The instructor was so happy that he decided to come in today. He has never met a group with a more capable singer than this one - let alone the fact that all of them could sing.

_ (Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me) _   
**Hey, hey, hey**   
_ (Don't stop me, don't stop me, ooh, ooh, ooh) _   
**I like it**   
_ (Don't stop me, don't stop me) _   
**Have a good time, good time**   
_ (Don't stop me, don't stop me) _   
**_Woah_ **   
**Let loose, honey, all right**

Now even Barry was having a hard time not to drop his jaw, the others singing were very capable - Snart seemed like he had years of practice in the talent.

**Oh, I'm burning through the sky, yeah...**   
**Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, hey**   
**Travelling at the speed of light...**   
**I wanna make a** **_ supersonic man outta you _ **   
**(Yeah, yeah)**

They were really getting the hang of singing together.

 _(Don't stop me now)_  
 **I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball**  
 _(Don't stop me now)_  
 **If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call**  
 _(Don't stop me now)_  
' **Cause I'm having a good time**  
 _(Don't stop me now)_  
 **Yes, I'm having a good time**  
 **I** _ **don't wanna stop at all**_ ** _..._**

Every one of them dragged it out, going until either the dragging out ended, or they were not able to anymore.

**Ah, da da da da**   
**Da da ah ah**   
**Ah da da, ah ah ah**   
**Ah, da da**   
**Ah, da da ah ah**   
**Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh**

Now the others had the privilege to drop their jaws. Sebastian continued to drag it out until he felt himself return to Barry.

"Well, here we normally go over improvements and work on those until the time is up. Honestly, I could not find any in that singing. You are all capable singers each with your own strengths and talents." The instructor stated, looking a little wide-eyed at the group.

"Oh, well, what do we do now?" Iris whispered looking around the others.

"Discuss where Barry got so good at singing and why he never went into Broadway?" Snart volunteered the idea.

"Yeah, let's do that..." Joe said, turning to face Barry.

"Well... Where waiting?" Snart stated.

"Well, let's just say I have sung with people who have gone into Broadway and have their own bands," Barry smirked to them, not being able to resist the urge to.

Looking around the room at the agape mouths, Barry turned to Snart ready to talk but also saw that he was in a similar state. So instead he spoke to the instructor, "I think I broke them... Oh... I also broke you..."

"Well, this is exciting..."

**1130**


	52. Don't stop me now

"Snart, remind me again why these are my friends?" Barry asked as the two of them where yet again being dragged into lessons. 

Hopefully, it would not be reading - that scared the two of them for life - writing - why did the person make them write that stuff! - or even sewing - that is made to kill you with all the different wounds you get by the end of it. 

"I don't know why you chose them except having a lightning bolt to your head," Snart replied, hiding his shudder at those memories.

"Then why are you here?!" 

"Don't ask me! They are your friends!" Snart exclaimed.

"We can still hear you guys you know?" Cisco stated.

"That's the point!" Barry exclaimed before Snart added to it.

"I still have rope burns from the last three times you tied the two of us up to get us to these lessons!" Snart growled to them.

"You would not if you did not fight against them," Joe stated.

"Um, do I even get a choice before I am tied up?" Snart asked - well more growled questionably.

Catlin simply stated, "no."

"What about me? Do I really have to be tied up as well?" Barry asked.

"Yes," was the only thing that Iris said.

\-------

"Welcome to your singing lessons!" 

'Great...' Barry thought to himself. He idly rubbed at the healing burn marks on his wrists, noticing out of the corner of his eye Snart doing the same.

"We will only do one song, but first we would like to test you all separately to see who will get the main part of the song. The song that we will be doing is 'Don't Stop Me Now'!" 

Relutelently, Snart was the first one in too be tested. It was only a short five minutes then he was back out again. Slowly this continued to it was finally Barry's turn.

\-------

"Ok, we want you to explain any singing practise that you have had." The instructor asked.

"Well, I sang all the time with my mother when I was young. Wait, can you keep what I say a secret?" Barry asked them, not wanting to delve into his high school years if they were just going to blabber on about it.

"It can be strictly confidential if you want it to be." The instructor stated.

"Yes, it will be confidential. I was the Captain of the Warblers during 2013. If you don't know who they are, they are a well-known glee group." 

"Wow... Ok... Well, let's just continue with the tests. Please, can you sing this please?" 

With a single nod, Barry started to sing the lyrics of the sheet, syncing into Sebastian the moment that the music started.

"Tonight... I'm gonna have myself... a real good... time  
I feel ali-i-ive..!  
And the world.., I'll turn... it inside... out.., yeah...  
I'm floating around... in ecstasy..., so..." Bassy sang until the music stopped.

"Well. I think we are done here. You can go out and meet with your friends again."

\-------

"Barry is our main singer. The rest will fill in as back up." The instructor stated, before playing the music.

Barry had moments before he started to sing.

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel ali-i-ive..!  
And the world, I'll turn it inside out, yeah...  
I'm floating around in ecstasy, so... (Don't stop me now)  
(Don't stop me)   
'Cause I'm havin' a good time, havin' a good time

If it wasn't for the fact that they had to sing as well, the other's mouths would have hit the floor the moment that Barry Started to sing. 

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky...  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity...  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go, go, go, there's no stopping me...

A hidden French accent broke through Barry's singing. It took all determination of the others to not just stop and listen.

I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light...  
I wanna make a supersonic man outta you...

Sebastian smirked. That lyric was real in many more reasons than one now.

(Don't stop me now)  
I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball...  
(Don't stop me now)  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call..!  
(Don't stop me now)  
'Cause I'm having a good time  
(Don't stop me now)   
Yes, I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all, yeah...

'When was Barry such a singing god?' Was the only thing running through the minds of the others.

I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars on a collision course  
I am a satellite, I'm out of control  
I'm a sex machine ready to reload...  
Like an atom bomb about to, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, explode..!

Snart stared as Barry managed to put the needed reverb into everything needed. Here he was thinking he was a good singer.

I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light...  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

The instructor was so happy that he decided to come in today. He has never met a group with a more capable singer than this one - let alone the fact that all of them could sing. 

(Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me)  
Hey, hey, hey  
(Don't stop me, don't stop me, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I like it  
(Don't stop me, don't stop me)  
Have a good time, good time  
(Don't stop me, don't stop me)  
Woah  
Let loose, honey, all right

Now even Barry was having a hard time not to drop his jaw, the others singing were very capable - Snart seemed like he had years of practice in the talent.

Oh, I'm burning through the sky, yeah...  
Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit, hey  
Travelling at the speed of light...  
I wanna make a supersonic man outta you  
(Yeah, yeah)

They were really getting the hang of singing together.

(Don't stop me now)  
I'm having such a good time, I'm having a ball  
(Don't stop me now)  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call   
(Don't stop me now)  
'Cause I'm having a good time   
(Don't stop me now)  
Yes, I'm having a good time  
I don't wanna stop at all...

Every one of them dragged it out, going until either the dragging out ended, or they were not able to anymore.

Ah, da da da da  
Da da ah ah  
Ah da da, ah ah ah  
Ah, da da  
Ah, da da ah ah  
Ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Now the others had the privilege to drop their jaws. Sebastian continued to drag it out until he felt himself return to Barry.

"Well, here we normally go over improvements and work on those until the time is up. Honestly, I could not find any in that singing. You are all capable singers each with your own strengths and talents." The instructor stated, looking a little wide-eyed at the group.

"Oh, well, what do we do now?" Iris whispered looking around the others.

"Discuss where Barry got so good at singing and why he never went into Broadway?" Snart volunteered the idea.

"Yeah, let's do that..." Joe said, turning to face Barry.

"Well... Where waiting?" Snart stated.

"Well, let's just say I have sung with people who have gone into Broadway and have their own bands," Barry smirked to them, not being able to resist the urge to.

Looking around the room at the agape mouths, Barry turned to Snart ready to talk but also saw that he was in a similar state. So instead he spoke to the instructor, "I think I broke them... Oh... I also broke you..."

"Well, this is exciting..."

1130


	53. Flash-back to the lessons

Reading...

"Hate you all..." Snart growled as he was dragged by ropes - along with Barry mind you - by Team Flash.

He was ignored.

\------

"Here we are for your reading lessons!" 

"Do we look four to you?" Both Snart and Barry drawled.

The others raised an eyebrow at them only to receive matching glares in return.

"No. But reading fanfiction is a different art than reading normal books. They are about things the writers and readers want or think off when they either; see or read about different characters and objects. In fact, the ones we will be using this lesson are ones recently wrote about our resident superhero..." The instructor started.

Team Flash at least had the ability to look guilty. Snart was smug that Barry was going to get the short straw of this.

"...and Captain Cold!" The instructor ended.

Now it was Snart's turn to look so distraught. 

"You will each be paired up together and will have a single fanfiction to read. By the end of it, I want you to describe what happened in the fanfiction!" The instructor chirped as she went around pairing them up.

The pairs where;

-Joe and Iris

-Catlin and Cisco

Meaning that left...

-Barry and Snart

Silently, the other pairs took a few steps back from the final pair.

The title of Joe and Iris' was - Cold's Lucky Escape.

They thought that maybe they would not be killed after this.

The title of Catlin and Cisco's was - When The Flash Turned Dark.

They were crying inside.

Now, the title for Barry and Snart was - ColdFlash, The Tale Of An Unlikely Pair.

Everyone was going to die.

\------

They all read through it, there was a few giggles from the first group. The final group was only barely holding back their growls and snarls.

\------

"Now it is time to talk about what you have read!" The instructor chirped before pointing over to the first pair.

"The title of ours was 'Cold's Lucky Escape'... It was a fight between Captain Cold and The Flash." Joe started.

"All it end was how Cold got away at the end after leaving The Flash in a mirror maze." Iris finished, shrugging.

"Amazing, I think you covered everything there. I even heard you giggling at different points so you got the humour." The instructor praised before getting the others to go on with theirs.

"Ours was called 'When The Flash Turned Dark'... It was about how during a usual fight between the Flash and a random criminal The Flash snapped." Cisco started.

"And how Cold was the only one that was able too calm The Flash down enough to save the criminals life. It then finished with how the two paired up together in a life of crime." Catlin finished, cringing slightly as she explained.

The others were surprised when they got no reaction of the final pair.

"Well done, I would suggest looking more into hidden meanings behind what is wrote, but other than that. You got everything!" The instructor chirped again, missing the thick tension filling the room. "Ok, the final pairs turn! This was one of my favourite stories out today!" 

"Our story was called 'ColdFlash, The Tale Of An Unlikely Pair'... It started with a fight between The Flash and Captain Cold." Snart started.

The others thought that maybe they were not going to die.

"How about Barry continues a bit here?" The instructor asked - read stated.

With a sigh, Barry continued, "from there it got more heated as The Flash pinned Captain Cold to the wall after a continuation of flirting between them." 

"Good, you picked up that those sentences were flirting, not many are able to pick that up! Maybe we will make shippers out of you yet!" The instructor cheered.

'In your dreams fucker!' Both Snart and Barry thought.

"Then the tale continued on to when The Flash and Cold were dating... How The Flash was introduced to the Rogues and that they threw a party in celebration." Snart continued, nudging Barry to continue.

"Then Captain Cold was introduced to Team Flash. How the adoptive sister of The Flash slapped The Flash saying how disappointed she was. Then the adoptive farther of The Flash tried to shoot Cold but it was only the fact that The Flash had superspeed to catch it meant that Cold lived. The adoptive father growled about how he would not have that in his house." Barry continued, nudging Snart hard in the ribs to continue as he had said his large part now.

"The Flash's sidekicks exchanged bets, one mumbling as to why they could not hold on another week. But they were quite happy with the pair. They even ended up going to the Rogues' party as well in the end. The story ends with the pair having two adoptive children but still going out there to both save lives and steal things. Both deciding it was fun to play both the hero and the villain..."

"Yes! You read through and summarised that brilliantly. Not a single moment was left out although you both did not really have any reactions while reading the fanfic. Maybe you just need to read more to get those reactions!" The instructor giggled. 

\------

"Cold?" Barry asked while they were fighting.

"Yeah?" 

"Are you mentally scarred because of that lesson my team dragged us too. I most definitely am." Barry asked, remembering the fact that he had already disabled the coms so that the team would not hear anything.

"Yes. I had a nightmare that thing was so vivid!" Snart growled much to the confusion of Lisa and Mick next to him.

"Yeah. I still had to look at them after that," Barry stated.

"Scarlet, at least your speed healing means that you don't have any burn marks from where they dragged you there..." Snart growled, rubbing at his wrists absentmindedly.

"Oh, so that was how you got them..." Both Mick and Lisa whispered.

Barry only snorted back a laugh at the small blush covering their faces.

"Wow... Gee... Thanks for that..." Snart glared at the pair.

"I am not too sure as to why you would thank us there..." Mick stated 

"He was being sarcastic, I thought that anyone could have seen that. But obviously not." Barry drawled, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am just going to leave you two alone... Come now Mick lets go." Lisa said, dragging him away.

"No mirror mazes?"

"No mirror mazes. No turning dark?"

"No turning dark. No flirting?"

"Never going to happen. No shoving me against a wall?"

"No walls full stop. No Rogue's having parties with my 'sidekicks'?"

"They will be chained to a tree before that happens. No having our names in all the papers across the world?"

"Not in any Earth. No children?" Barry asked finally.

"Never in a million years." Snart agreed.

"Just out the jewel back and go away." Barry sighed.

He was not so sure whether to be surprised, shocked or relieved when Snart did what he said.

\------

Writing...

"Your team really is going to die horrible painful deaths..." Snart sneered at Barry.

"Trust me... They will..." Barry growled, glaring up at his friends and family.

"We can hear you, you know right?" Iris stated.

"Your point?" Barry questioned in a growl.

\------

"Welcome to your writing lessons. We will be doing a subject that most of us will know very well. This is the subject of heroes and villains." 

'You have no idea how true you are...'

"Thanks to the fact that we have our own superhero..."

'Present' Barry thought to himself.

"...And the fact that we have our own supervillains and villains like Captian Cold..."

'Present' Snart thought to himself.

"...and many others. So here we will write about an intimate relationship between hero and villain. This relationship will not be like the ones that are stereotypical for hero and villain, but instead the opposite end of that spectrum. To make this a challenge, we will be writing about a hero and a villain dating." 

Team Flash very quickly shrunk against the glares of the hero and villain currently in the room.

"Everyone has a hero or a villain in them. Very few have both, but it is there. This is why we are asking you to write your own stories but also be paired up in case you are in need of assistance before you come to us." 

'If they put us together again a forest is going to disappear...' Both Barry and Snart thought simultaneously.

They were put together again. Everyone stayed in the pairs that they were in previously.

\------

All through the writing part, Barry found Sebastian coming out time and time again when he had to do the villain segment. This caused him to become quite competitive. He was not going to ask for any help at all. It seemed to be the same with Snart, although he seemed to get stuck when it came to the hero side of things.

The other pairs were regularly asking for help from each other, the other pair and the instructor. 

In both Barry's mind and Snart's mind, it was clear what pair had better people. 

\------

"Ok, so the pair that got the best story was Barry's pair. Now the best story in total was difficult to figure out. But then taking in the subtleties of the villain..."

'I can't believe that Snart is going to win..!' All of the others thought.

"...Barry takes the crown of best hero-villain story. His interpretation of the villain was probably the most realistic we have yet to see before. Then his hero character was also very good, but not near the standard of his villain."

"Wait, what..?" Cisco whispered.

"It seems like he is someone with both of them inside of him. Just so happens that the villain side is slightly stronger."

"His partner also seemed to be a mix of the two as well. I think that is the reason why neither of them started to talk during it, that and probably their competitiveness. Reading over Len's story, it showed that the hero and villain are very balanced in him, seeming to tip either side occasionally. The rest of you have heroes within. This wraps up this lesson."

\------

Sewing...

"Where do want them dropped off..." Barry whispered to Snart.

"That place in the forest," Snart growled as they were both being dragged away tied up again.

"Consider it done."

\------ 

"Here you will be learning how to sew!"

'Why?' Both Barry and Snart thought.

"So let's get started!"

\------

"Did you enjoy that?" The instructor asked both Snart and Barry.

"I did not think it was possible for me to stab myself more than during that whole time..." Snart growled.

"I lost count after the 6,798 time..." Barry added on with his own growl.

"Well, at least you had fun!"

1813


	54. Ex-Warbler lessons gone wrong

"At least they have got better ropes..." Barry tried to reassure the fuming Snart.

"They tie me up once more they would have really wanted that vacuum to be a super-powered cold gun," Snart growled.

"I got to agree with you, to be honest, this is getting really repetitive," Barry sighed.

"At least they have not tied up your legs!" Snart barked at him.

"But you're not filled to your eyes with enough tranquillizer to knock out an elephant! I can barely move my toes let alone my legs!" Barry barked back.

"Yeah. Because it would kill me!" Snart sneered.

"We're here," Cisco states before promptly stabbing another syringe into Barry to wake him up fully.

The others walked into the building not caring about the sign.

"Cold-warbler?" Snart questioned.

"Yeah... Going to really deliver them to that place now..." Barry sighed before the pair walked into the building.

"Can I punch the owner?" Snart questioned Barry.

"No," Barry stated before looking forward into the hall. The moment his eyes set on the owner, "because I am."

Before Snart could even ask as to why Barry would say that, the man in question had strode forward at such a pace that when his fist connected with the owners face, both the nose was broken and the jaw was dislocated.

The owner chuckled slightly, picking himself off the floor as he set his jaw back in place. "Glad to see you too Bassy."

"You don't deserve that right," Barry growled. Sebastian bobbing to the surface slightly.

"Why can't a man be glad to see his partner?" The owner smirked.

Barry's fist raised, ready to punch the man again. The only reason it did not make contact was that Snart had strode forward and caught it.

"You are only a wood-warbler!" Barry barked.

"And you are always the pretty reed-warbler," the owner almost purred back.

Snart found himself moving Barry very quickly away as he saw the crackle of lightning rising against Barry's back. He strode the two away until they were at the opposite end of the hall to the owner.

"How do you know the man?" Joe inquired, uncertain of what to make of the previous interaction.

"I know him because he drugged both myself and the rest of my group..." Barry snapped trying to rein back in the anger.

The whole of Team Flash went eerily silent. 

"Why, Sebastian, you knew that I was only trying to help," the owner grinned.

"Like how you were trying to help when you stole and cheated, Hunter? When you lost decades of reputation instantly all because you were an asshole that wanted others to be like you? Because you wanted were not like other military school students..." Barry virtually barked out, visibly restraining against Snart.

"You seemed to like it," Hunter stated. "Then again, anyone who got it out you liked."

At the long growl that orientated from Barry, Snart stepped between the two of them. 

"You've grown soft in your old age," Hunter smirked again.

Within moments Barry had pinned Hunter to the wall. He held the man to the bricks by his throat, partially suspended from the floor.

Snart quickly found himself reaching for his cold gun, waiting to see whether he would have to intervene. He could see that the detective was also doing the same.

"So the Seductive Demon is finally making a show now then," Hunter beamed to him. "Now, I don't think that will go down well, especially seems as that one is a member of the police department."

Hunter felt the hand around his throat tighten. His breaths were becoming more and more troublesome.

Everyone heard the whirring of the cold gun powering-up. "Now I don't care what you guys have. But let each other go and no one gets hurt. Otherwise, let's see whether 'Hunter' can survive a blast from the cold gun." Snart growled, aiming at Barry's back.

With a reluctant growl, Barry hurled Hunter to the floor before storming out of the building.

"Go after him," Catlin stated, shooing Snart away.

Snart placed the cold gun back in its place before hurrying after Barry to make sure that no one was to get hurt because of the angry speedster.

The moment that Snart walked around the corner, he felt himself be pulled off at the speedsters speed. He only just processed this fact by the time they were both at the place in the forest.

Barry dropped off Snart before rushing back to dress into his flash suit. Even if he was not thinking straight, he knew it was a bad idea to be found speeding around with cold without the suit on.

"Why are we here?" Snart questioned, looking around to gather his bearings.

"Fight me," Barry growled.

"What?" Snart intellectually replied 

"Fight me!" Barry roared.

"No." 

Barry pushed Snart up against a tree.

"I won't fight you." 

"Why not!" Barry snapped.

"Because at the moment, you are not Scarlet," Snart explained.

"Why do you think that," Barry challenged, growing curious.

"Because you just attacked me because I would not fight you. Not because of the fact that I threatened you as well as point the powered up cold gun at your back." Snart started, "because of that, I know that you are not Scarlet. It is how I know that when he talked about Seductive Demon, that name was not the name of a hero or even a nickname. But in fact, was a villain name. Probably one of high rank as well."

Barry started to chuckle to he was almost at a full-blown cackle. "How else do you think I was able to write a villain so well?" 

"But because of this, I know that there is no Scarlet without Sebastian. Like how Captain Cold is no Captain unless through the fights of the Scarlet Speedster."

Barry shook his head, burying Sebastian beneath the waves again. "Thanks. I did not realise how much Sebastian had taken over," Barry confessed, releasing Snart. 

"What else is a villain meant to do for an ex-villain-turned-superhero?" 

"Just shut up..." Barry said, playfully shoving Snart.

"I don't believe I will."

1035


	55. Good to be bad

Now Barry wished he had dated Snart or something. Not her... The she-devil decided that if you are too dump someone, do it face to face. That's the good bit. The bad bit... That was the decision to dump him in front of every member of the police force. 

Now it was like he was made of glass or something. Their sweet personality did his head in! He wished that they would have continued to be the horrible people that he was used to.

Now, the dumping bit. It wasn't filled with shame because he was never was happy in the first place - always fake with everything. Did not care one bit about the other.

Now because of all the fragility that everything was being shown, Sebastian was starting to break free of the cage. 

To be honest. Barry could not care less.

\--------

Over a month, Sebastian was utterly free. While the Captain was concerned, he did not intervein as thanks to Sebastian breaking out; he was a morning person. He continuously arrived to work on time or early.

Moments of Barry shone through. Star Wars was always one of them. Along with Harry Potter. No matter what, he would never stop liking the things that brought real magic to his childhood.

\--------

Surprisingly, it Snart snapped first. He marched into CCPD - not caring about all the officers - and slapped Sebastian around the face. Like, he really got him - even if Bassy pretended to move his face so Mr Cold would not feel bad.

"What has gotten into you!" Snart barked into his face. His eyes were searching Bassy's trying to figure out the question for himself.

"Well, hello to you too, Cold!" Bassy said, waving his hands around his head dramatically.

"How do these two know each other?" Singh whispered to Joe. As far as he knew, his CSI had nothing to do with him except through the cases he dealt with. 

"I am not allowed to tell you about that," Joe whispered back. He was watching the interaction with the interest a sportsman gives to a match.

"Well, with your new behaviour..." Snart started.

"It's not new; this is from high school years."

"...we might as well take down the no speedsters..." Snart continued.

"Oh, that is how they know each other..."

"...sign in Saints and Sinners. They did not know they you were, Scarlet?" Snart finished, his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Thanks for telling them!" Bassy growled after speeding to hold Snart to the wall by the arm across the chest. His lightning was blaring the path.

Not even a pin dropping was heard once the lightning was seen.

"Why are you like this?" Snart asked.

"Because it's good to be bad!" Bassy cackled. 

Using his speed, Bassy grabbed Snart by the neck before picking him up and throwing him to the floor, Snart clawing helplessly at his throat.

"Who are you..?" Snart croaked.

"A monster released from its cage!" Bassy eerily said gravely. "I am... Sebastian Smythe!!" His voice blended into that of what could have been seen as the son of a monster and the devil itself.

522


	56. The Pheonix

The barmen laughed. Why did this idiot think that he could sing such a song?

Barry Allen knew that everyone was thinking wrong about him. He could hear it; it was honestly hilarious. It means that they would be so much more shocked as he sang.

**Put on your war paint**

Already they were falling into shock.

**You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down**   
**Strike a match, and I'll burn you to the ground**   
**We are the jack-o-lanterns in July**   
**Setting fire to the sky**   
**Here, here comes this rising tide so come on**   
**Put on your war paint**   
**Ac** **ross walks and crossed hearts and hope to die**   
**Silver clouds with grey linings**

Mike was especially bouncy. Who would have thought?

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**   
**One maniac at a time we will take it back**   
**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**   
**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

Yet more were shocked with the reverb in his voice. The lowness alone was enough even.

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**   
**Like our time is running out?**   
**I'm going to change you like a remix**   
**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**   
**Wearing our vintage misery**   
**No, I think it looked a little better on me**   
**I'm going to change you like a remix**   
**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

They were cheering now. Barry was stamping afoot as he mimicked punching the air above his head.

**Bring home the boys in scraps, scrap metal the tanks**   
**Get hitched make a career out of robbing banks**   
**Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks**   
**"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass**

A light chuckle went around those who knew Barry. Barry sneakily glanced over at Snart, smirking all the while. Everyone in the bar was clapping along.

**So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked**   
**One maniac at a time we will take it back**   
**You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start**   
**So dance alone to the beat of your heart**

Barry jumped up and down, slipping into Sebastian.

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**   
**Like our time is running out?**   
**I'm going to change you like a remix**   
**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**   
**Wearing our vintage misery**   
**No, I think it looked a little better on me**   
**I'm going to change you like a remix**   
**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

Bassy was out and ready to show everyone what a Warbler can do.

**Put on your war paint**

He was stamping up and down, in time with the beat.

**The war is won before it's begun**   
**Release the doves, surrender love**   
**The war is won before it's begun**   
**Release the doves, surrender love**   
**The war is won before it's begun**   
**Release the doves, surrender love**   
**The war is won before it's begun**   
**Release the doves, surrender love**

He added extra depth into his voice, going one line to another without a break.

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**   
**Like our time is running out?**   
**I'm going to change you like a remix**   
**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**   
**Wearing our vintage misery**   
**No, I think it looked a little better on me**   
**I'm going to change you like a remix**   
**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

Bassy smirked as he held out the note, loving the shocked expressions all around the bar.

**Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel**   
**Like our time is running out?**   
**I'm going to change you like a remix**   
**Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

He danced, smoothly along. He was drawing out the syllables of phoenix to create that desired effect.

**Put on your war paint**

He finished with a flourish. The jacket he had on, swooshing out behind him. He walked towards his family and friends as the bar cheered.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw Snart start to make his way over to him the moment that he sat down. It seemed like he wanted to question Barry on something - probably about the singing.

Just before the others started talking and before Snart reached him, Bassy faded away, allowing Barry to be in control again.

"Barry, when could you sing so well?" Joe asked him, not noticing the approaching Snart.

"That was what I was thinking," Snart stated, his arms crossed across his chest.

Everyone but Barry jumped.

"Well, when I was sent away to my uncle, I went to a prep-school. They were called Dalton." Barry started, seeing a slight flicker of recognition in a few of their eyes, "in this school. There was a well-known glee group..."

"The Warblers, everyone has heard of them." Both Iris and Snart but-in.

"As I was about to say. Through the years there, I became a member of the Warblers," at the silence; he continued, "later I came on to be the Captain of the 2013 Warblers."

"But that would mean that you were there when all that shit happened to them," Snart stated, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Barry chuckled, causing slight concern with those in the conversation.

"Well. I think you got something wrong there." Barry stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Cisco asked.

"I mean to say that I was the cause of all that shit." Barry chuckled.

"But that would make you..."

Before Snart could continue, Bassy but in, rasing to his feet. "Seductive Demon's the name." He said, sticking his hand out to Snart.

"Holy shit..." Snart whispered, his eyes going wide. He was so shocked by this new knowledge that he did not notice Mike and Lisa coming over.

"Lenny, you okay?" Lisa asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you become him? Why did you change who you were? Why did you stop being him?" Snart asked in quick succession, ignoring Lisa.

Barry chuckled as he answered, "new life, new personality, new me. For protection, but of many different people. Because it was time I came back home."

"What's happening here? Who is he? Who are all you?" Lisa asked Barry's family and friends.

"Well... Our friend was just having a conversation with us when ' _Lenny_ ' interrupted. Our friend then mentioned part of his past that we have never heard, but Snart knew about. Then he said a name we have never heard, and he just froze Snart up." Iris explained, looking between everyone.

"But why really? You were rich last I heard because of it. A billionaire last to check," Snart whispered still wide-eyed.

"I still am," Barry chuckled again to Snart.

"But you loved being the Seductive Demon?" Snart stated.

"I did," Barry replied, smirking as Mike also fell into shock.

Lisa processed what was being said through her head before she burst into laughter.

Snart seemed to catch on and turned around to growl at her. "Don't you dare. You do not know the full extent of who is in front of us!"

"I know enough to know that the Seductive Demon - the person apparently in front of you - was your adulthood idol/crush!" Lisa cackled.

Snart blushed red as he tried to hide his face as Barry joined in with the laughter.

Barry's friends and family were still uncertain of what to make of everything that had been happening. But now it was tugging at their curiosity.

"Who is the Seductive Demon?" Caitlin asked.

"How don't you know?!" Mike exclaimed, looking at the group in confusion, "he is one of the most famous crime bosses of 2013 located all around Europe and America!" He shouted, "he was rumoured to have been a high school student, a glee person and a French model. That is why people think that Sebastian Smythe is the Seductive Demon as he fits those rumours."

"Those rumours were always scarily close. Yes, I am Sebastian Smythe, a captain of a glee group and a well known French model but I was first and lastly Barry Allen, a nerd from Central City." Barry shrugged.

"I think we are so drunk that we are imagining things... No way does Snart have a crush of Barry..." Cisco whispered as they all universally agreed and got up to go home.

"So Snart, really had a man-crush on me at one point then?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Could we forget this ever happened?" Snart asked, scratching his arm slightly.

"Of course."

**14** **34**


	57. Detective at heart

Barry found himself to be walking into work as late as ever. There were no calls in about attacks, and there was nothing huge the previous night meaning the Flash only stopped some muggings. 

"Allen, come to my office," The Captain said to him as he walked out of his office.

"Of course, sir," Barry replied before making his way over and into the room.

"Allen, one of the sisters PD's, has asked to 'borrow' you for a week. They are currently stuck on a case, and their current CSI is unable to make anything from it. They have asked whether I would be able to let you leave for that amount of time. Would you be ok with going to a different PD for a while?" The Captain asked him. 

"Surely they would ask somewhere else? We are a busy PD." Barry questioned.

"But nowhere else has someone with your 'unusual' thought process." The Captain replied.

"What PD is it?" Barry sighed.

"Star City."

'Can't be anything wrong with going over there for a while.' Barey thought before replying, "Yeah, I am ok with that, sir."

"Then, you leave today. You do remember where the building is?" The Captain asked.

"I remember," Barry smirked.

\----------

"Barry Allen, so glad that you came so quickly," the Star City PD Captain stated walking his through to where he would be working for the next week. 

The room was a large rectangle, different lab equipment around the walls. There was a door on the far side that lead to any sort of chemicals that may be needed. In the centre, there was a round table. Three men huddled over some papers with their backs facing them.

"I would like to introduce Central City's finest CSI..." the Captain started.

As all three men turned around, one mans eyes lit up with recognition. "Barry?" Oliver asked, butting in.

"That's me, Oliver." Barry chirped.

"You two know each other?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, he helped me out in a murder case a while back," Oliver replied. 

"Well then, we need to show him the case and see whether he can make any sense out of it." The Captain stated before walking the two of them to the table, placing Barry in the middle.

Barry looked down at all the cases. There were photographs of five dead bodies. Next to them was the forensic report on each of them.

Quickly glancing over them all, Barry mumbled to himself, "they all were killed in slightly different ways... But all follow the same cause..." He then asked, "is there any of these bodies here within the last two days?" 

"No, the last one was four days ago and was found mostly destroyed at the bottom of a lake. We were unable to make a certain decision on when the person was killed." The person to his left replied.

As if by some form of magic, there was a stampede of boots outside the door before an officer stormed in, "another body has been found, sir, this time in the park." 

"Guess you will get to have a closer look then," the Captain replied before they all left the room to go to the crime scene. 

\----------

"Here, her wrists have marks that show that she was restrained. Another one around her cheeks and mouth shows that she was gaged." Barry then did a further look into it. "Her husband will need to be informed about her death."

"She has no ring on," the other CSI stated.

"You can see that she has had hand surgery recently, meaning that her finger has swollen, she is wearing it as a neckless instead," Barry pointed out, lifting the chain and ring from under her shirt.

"He's good..." The CSI whispered to Oliver.

"I know," Oliver replied, chuckling silently to himself. No matter what anyone said, he did find amusement when Barry's skills wowed someone.

"She follows the same as the others," Barry whispered. 

Lifting a bit of the torn trousers, Barry saw a strange mark. "She was transported in the back of a car while dead. She was not murdered here, only dumbed." 

Feeling her pockets, Barry felt what seemed to be a phone, after finding it on, he placed it in an evidence bag, "triangulate where this phone has been recent. That should show places where she has been. Use that to try and see whether you can find any other numbers with this one." Barry explained before conducting the rest of the investigation in almost silence before standing up again and facing the Captain.

"Hopefully we will be able to locate them once and for all," the Captain stated.

\-------

Soon they had finished doing what Barry had asked. An unregistered number went with the known number. They were able to find the location because of this. 

It was down an alley at the back door of a pub at the other side of the city. 

The CCTV was pulled up, and they could see the attack take place. She was not murdered straight away, but more seemed to be played with as they tied her up. Before the people left, the man who attacked them looked up at the screen before almost disappearing from view.

"What happened there?" The Captain asked. 

"He's a metahuman..." Barry whispered. "That means he is from Central City or was there when the accelerator exploded.

"We will need someone to fake an innocent so that we can catch them..." The other CSI whispered.

Everyone looked at each other before looking at Barry.

"Why is it always me..." 

\-------

Barry found himself dressed in a pair of highly form-fitting jeans and a skin-tight shirt. 

The murderer was always looking for the pretty ones and the young ones. Just so happens that Barry seemed to have ticked enough of those boxes. The murderer seemed to prefer males as well.

Now Barry was going to get himself deliberately attacked so that the officers can get the man.

Turning down a black alley that was the place where the murderer liked to attack, he felt himself be approached from behind. 

"Why hello there little pretty..." The man said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

Barry placed a surprising mask over his face before turning around to face the man. 

The man himself seemed to be about 35, lower class, lacked proper things to keep himself clean and had vibrant ice blue eyes. 

They were nothing like Snart's eyes. They were that of a predator that's cornered its prey.

The man was also very well built for how he looked. 

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked again in that same place.

"No," Barry whispered out.

"I said, why don't you come with me," the man's voice suddenly turned harsh and cold.

Barry watched the man take a step towards him. Almost on survival instincts, Sebastian rose.

Bassy grabbed the punch and twisted the hand before pushing it towards the murderer. The man quickly fell to his knees. 

"I put much more pressure on this, and you will have a broken wrist. Do you want to try me?" Bassy asked calmly. 

"Who are you?" The man awed as he panted in fear and pain.

"Sebastian Smythe, your worst nightmare..." Bassy growled.

"Please! I have done nothing wrong! Let me go!" The man shouted, shaking and trying to pull away. 

Bassy only applied more pressure, putting the wrist in a point it was on the very line of breaking. "Who are you?" Bassy asked calmly, enjoying the whimpers coming from the man he held simply.

"Orions Baker..." Orions whimpered.

"SCPD! Put your hands behind your back!" The police shouted, coming around the corner. 

"He's all your officers," Barry replied, stepping away from the man.

\--------

"He hasn't stopped talking. We have enough evidence to put him away for life. How did you make him talk without even questioning him?" The Captain asked as they stood on the opposite side of the one-way mirror. 

"It's amazing what a man will do when he's terrified," Barry smirked before leaving the room.

\------

"How are you already back?" The Captain askes as soon as he stepped into the CCPD. "You left yesterday."

"It was rather simple honestly," Barry shrugged, "and the man emitted to everything, even to being a meta." 

"What happened over there..." The Captian questioned to himself as he watched Barry almost swagger up to his lab.

1404


	58. Legends never die

The sun was setting over the tree line, the silhouette of the city almost a far off country in comparison. If anyone was to look close enough at the ledge, ghosted in trees, they would see two shapes. One man dressed in red, the other in blue.

With a closer look, they would see the scars and wounds littering their bodies. For anyone, this would be a worry.

Not for this pair.

Superhero and supervillain. The Flash and Captain Cold. Barry Allen and Leonard Snart. They stood side by side.

For this pair, it was not a worry. It was normal... It should never be normal.

Take but one step closer and you would see the way they held themselves. Captain Cold was with his normal posture, The Flash... His shoulders were shaking with silent cries, his clenched fists dripping with mixtures of unknown substances.

If you listen more closely, you could hear the words exchanged between the duo.

"You know what Snart?" Barry chuckled, his eyes closed as the salty tears dripped from his masked chin.

"What is it, Scarlet?" Snart asked, turning his head slightly to look at the Scarlet Speedster.

"If we were to die, twenty years later, would they remember us?" He asked, opening his eyes as he stared down Snart's ice blue ones.

"I am not sure... You might be... You are the city's Scarlet Speedster. I am only the villain for a short amount of time," Snart replied thoughtfully. "Why did this come to mind?"

"There is an old saying. _Legends never die._ That doesn't talk about heroes nor villains... That leaves us out of it," Barry started. "Though I have a legend, proven as well, no one knows that it was me."

"You mean as the Scarlet Speedster?" Snart asked.

"No, as something darker..." Barry chuckled, "something more Smythe than Allen and more of a villain than a hero..."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I like to call it me... Others like to call it Seductive Demon..." Barry was cut off as Snart suddenly turned to face him.

"That name is almost a hero to the villain world. This amazing crime boss that went off-grid suddenly!"

Barry cut him off with a chuckle, "I see that he has a fan."

Snart went quiet, looking away partly. He shook his head before turning to face Barry again whose face was covered with a smug smirk-like grin.

"He has many a fan around the villain side of things - even some of the law inforces are fans," Snart explained, scratching his arm slightly. "What are you trying to get across?"

"What I am trying to get across is that I'm fed up with the way I am treated as the hero. I get bones, back and nerves destroyed - yet they expect me to be straight out without any consideration. Think about in prison, when you get hurt, you stay in a medical cell. You are not back in the shark pit." Barry sighed.

"When I was the Seductive Demon, it was expected there to be breaks between the crimes and sightings. They knew that it took time and that was fine. Now, when I am not seen for over an hour at certain points of the day, they panic or say that I am abandoning them." Barry growled, his body vibrating randomly as he lost control.

"But if I come back... Then I get the breaks and the fun at the same time... With no one to stop me... They can't get me..." Barry breathed.

Snart looked at him questioningly as Barry reached up towards his mask, at the points at his ears before throwing them away from him after crushing them in his hands.

Before Snart could even think to stop him, Barry had ripped the emblem from his chest and dropped it carelessly to the floor. As Snart reached forward to Barry's arm, the scarlet boot came down hard on the bolt, shattering it and crushing it as lightning flared up the boot.

Barry turned to face Snart, his eyes wild with unkept power and lightning.

"Barry? Are you ok?" Snart asked, pulling his own arm back to himself.

"Do you trust me?" He asked seriously.

"With my life," Snart replied strongly without thought. "Always."

"Good," he whispered back before shooting off holding onto Snart.

Snart was amazed, each time that Barry had held him, it was over in a moment. Never enough time to think to look let alone look. Now he was able to see everything go beside them.

He tried his best to be still, but by the end of it, he was sure his jaw had dropped in a different State.

When Barry had stopped moving, Snart was thankful for him holding onto him. His legs felt both alive and free, yet like jelly.

"Sorry if that was disorienting, I thought that I should finally show you what I see," Barry explained as he walked off to a different bit of the room.

"What... What was that..?" Snart questioned.

"That, my fine villain, was called the brief transfer of speed that a speedster can do. Thanks to me being the real speed force in a body, I give rather than transfer. I also have a lot more control over it than others have," Barry explained, almost humorously. "You ready to cause some trouble?"

Snart smirked.

\-----

Central City was in shambles. Their protector was gone and teamed up with Captain Cold. The city soon fell under their rein as time and time again heroes fought and lost and criminals fell to their feet.

The city screamed out their name... Soon the world was calling them legends. The city soon turned to one of wonder, the streets clean of filth. The only crimes happing from the duo.

The pair was bored... So bored that they started to do good things, they could never allow children to die or be injured.

Time and time again, the pair of legends drove into the fire, disappearing behind the smoke only to reappear with a child in each of their arms. They could be dripping with blood, but they always helped a child in need.

Maybe that was their good shining through, or maybe that was from their own pasts.

Their names before more than the Dark Knight of Gotham City.  
They were **ColdFlash** \- everyone dubbed them that - the **Anti-Vigilantes** of **Central City!**

**1071**


	59. Myths of elemental rebirths

There is a myth about elementals. Hear me out, it may seem crazy, but they're real. I've seen them.

It was two immortals forever at the end, the final blow dealt simultaneously by each other - then they stay dead... For the next few decades.

Then they are reborn. They hold elemental powers, ones unimaginable by any mortal mind.

The most recent recording was seven decades ago, it is feared that they had finally killed each other off... Then it turned to not believing in the myth.

The thing is, the elementals are born, but don't know who they are or even have their powers - when they come it is completely random. They don't even really remember their past lives unless there is complete skin to skin contact with the other.

All that is known is that they are at ends with each other... Every time.

\-----

Barry felt everything drain from him when Zoom took his powers. He was numb, bearly felt it when he was thrown.

Moments after the impact, before Zoom could even run, Barry felt a wave of pure and wild energy rush through him.

A large cloud of electricity and fire poured from him. Before it had cleared, Barry was across the room. Zoom was pinned easily in his arms, his eyes were wide as he felt the raw power crashing off Barry.

Then Zoom felt his own powers start to be taken, he tried to fight it, but he could not. The moment that it was gone, he felt himself be thrown through a breach to his home Earth.

The whole of Team Flash was watching the exchange with their jaws dropped low. All they had seen was Barry lose his powers, be thrown across the room then suddenly have zoomed Zoom into a wall. Barry had also seemed to have taken Zoom's own powers and thrown the speedless-speedster through a suddenly appearing breach.

\------

Months passed before the next elemental showed their true selves.

 _"There are no strings on me!"_ Snart called as the area exploded into white around him.

Next thing he knew was that he was laying face first on S.T.A.R Labs' floor. He back felt heavy. Just out of curiosity, he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

There was a pair of almost icicle streaks, in the shape of wings, on his back. He tightened his hands into fists, shocked as the floor made a scratch like noise. Bringing a hand to his face he saw why. His nails were sharp like talons.

In the distance, he heard the should of feet walking towards him. Out of panic and pure instinct, he scrambled to his feet, walking back into the far wall.

 _'Home, safe...'_ He thought to himself before his world was enveloped in white again.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something..." Cisco mumbled peaking his head into the room. Shrugging he continued to walk towards his lab.

\-----

Shouts rang out through the Rogues' warehouse as a shape fell on Lisa Snart.

The shape soon revealed themself as Leonard Snart as the man's head shot up, looking quite flustered.

Behind the man's head, there was a pair of wings made of icicles.

Snart quickly shot to his feet, regaining back his persona of Captain Cold. He suddenly realised that he did not have his cold gun... That was taken before he...died..?

_Why didn't he die?_

All the Rogues' mouths were dropped wide. There stood their boss, waves of wild and unrivalled power pouring off of him.

Deciding to make the most out of the situation presented to him, Snart straightened his back, puffed out his chest and looked every bit like the man they thought he was. He went with how he looked, rather than the confusion that he actually felt.

\-----

Snart was back out robbing places, he didn't always have a cold gun and he knew the weapon inside and out so had easily made a new version of it...

That is what he told others.

Really, they were just some fancy fingerless gloves that he made and he was, in fact, using powers that he had found himself. He still called it the cold gun for old times sake.

When he gained those wings, he also found out that he had powers... Not like the meta powers, but something... More... It was pure _elemental_ power.

Cold being his favourite, naturally.

He also had a pair of blue-tinted goggles. When he used his powers his eyes changed, the whites would turn blue. Big give away if you ask him.

So as during any of his robberies, the Flash appeared. "Snart?! We were told you were dead!" Barry exclaimed the moment he saw Snart.

"Here I am, in the flesh. Not so dead anymore," Snart drawled, chuckling to himself in the end. He raised his fist towards Barry, ready to see what damage it would do.

As he let the blast go, zooming down towards the speedster, the scarlet speedster himself sent a similar blast back at him. The blast was of lightning and threw the pair of them back a few feet when it collided with the blast of cold and ice.

Both of them stayed upright, crouching slightly to keep their balance but kept their eyes locked on the other's eyes.

Barry's eyes were almost scarlet red with lighting flowing through them. Snart's goggles had been blown off his face, revealing the blue to his eyes.

Out both their backs were wings. Snart's were his ice ones, whereas Barry's were hard feathers with lightning dancing all over them.

\-----

You see something... This pair was our immortals, born into this world again.

But fate had played a hand in these lives... Much like the others, they were hero and villain... Only, each had been both a hero and a villain.

Leonard Snart was Captain Cold, _'Leonard Snart robber of ATMs'_ , where this also represented both the hero and villain within him.

Barry Allen was the Flash, _'not every hero wears a mask'_. A hero... But he was also the Seductive Demon. A villain...

Fate was screwing with the immortals lives thoroughly.

\-----

Barry and Snart stared each other off before a growl ripped from each of their throats.

The growls rang through the whole city, each face that heard it paled.

The myths were true...

...and the immortals were back.

The fight of the century was about to begin...and it was happening right in their city.

People dropped what they were doing, phones hanging limply by their cords. They ran towards the sound, moving as quick as they could before the fight could begin.

Barry and Snart stood face to face, less than ten metres between them. The air around them was crackling with power and energy.

Crowds formed by the thousands, circling the pair.

It was a stand-off not one person dared breathe. That all changed in one moment.

Barry charged forwards, running at speedster-speed, his fist out in front to attack Snart.

Snart charged forwards, almost at a matching speed, the elemental power fueling his body with speed.

The pair's fists collided, a wave of power shooting out. People were pushed off their feet, glass shattered out in waves - showering everyone in a storm of glass, glistening like rain in the air.

The ground was torn up as they repelled each other but stayed standing - their heels digging into the tarmac.

By the time people were back on their feet, the pair was almost nose-to-nose with each other.

Without a word or sound uttered between them, the elemental immortals took off, their wings flapping.

Dust flew up, circling around in the draft caused with each flap of their wings.

As they stared each other off, clouds built above them. Lighting shooting from the one above and behind Barry whereas Snart had blizzards, snow falling by the bucket.

The wind picked up from nowhere, almost knocking the audience off their feet.

The pair landed a hit each before their movements moved too fast for anyone watching to follow.

The only indication of that was happening was the increase of power of the storms and the wind.

The two's hits meant that any material on their hands and arms were burned to atoms, leaving them with only their bare fists to fight.

The two fists collided before a sound rang out as the pair disappeared. The sonic boom launched people off their feet again, leaving their ears ringing, like they had an Olympic boxer do their hardest punch into their stomachs.

\------

Barry and Snart landed in a tumbled heap back in their clearing in the forest.

Barry was laid out flat on his back while Snart had landed on top of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"What was that..." Snart breathed.

"I... I think that was memories... Memories of previous lives..." Barry breathed back.

"They were lives described through the myths... The fights of the immortals..." Snart whispered, his eyes prised wide open.

"They were us..." Barry whispered back.

"Why don't we want to stop each other?" The two asked simultaneously. Both their cheeks going bright red.

Barry and Snart both realised something simultaneously, both of their comms were completely blown. They had no communication back to their teams - similarly, the others could not communicate with them.

It was just them, they could not be tracked, not even through the vital sign trackers in The Flash's suit.

_Crunch._

At least, it was originally just them.

Both their heads flung towards where the sound had come from. The Legends were standing there.

\-----

"Sir, I have found something that might be of interest to you," Gideon said.

Mick grunted, looking up from where he was looking.

"It is to do with Leonard Snart... Years after he left with us..."

"Take us there now!" Mick shouted, springing to his feet.

The message was soon spread and they were time-jumping to where the newspaper said he was.

Landing, it was clear they were in the correct place, it was all over the screens in the streets. Suddenly one of the alarms went off in the time vessel, there had been a massive surge of power in a spot in a forest near them.

Within a single glance, they were making their way over to the source of the surge of power.

What sight met their eyes they could never have imagined, even in their wildest of dreams.

Leonard Snart - Captain Cold - was laying on top of The Flash...

And they had wings sticking out of their backs...

...what was happening?

\-----

Barry and Snart very quickly untangled themselves, knowing that their cheeks had not stopped their bright red blush from appearing. They swore that they must look like tomatoes at this point.

"This is not what it looks like!" Barry very quickly exclaimed trying to calm the situation.

"Yeah, and what did that look like?!" Snart snapped at Barry, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

"Like you were about to kiss?" Ray stated.

"That is not what just happened!" Barry exclaimed his wings extending in his flurry.

"Watch it!" Snart snapped again as he nearly got hit in the face by Barry's wings extending.

Just to add to the insult that Snart was feeling - and to Barry's enjoyment - Barry flicked his wing so that it smacked him in the face.

This caused Snart to swing out his leg, knocking Barry's legs out from underneath him.

Growling as he got back onto his feet, Barry asked the Legends. "Ever heard about the immortal elementals?"

"Yeah, we have heard the myths," they answered...

Causing both Barry and Snart to snort in laughter.

"Guess again," Snart snorted. "You are currently looking at the elementals."

"They why where you not trying to kill each other and were instead looking like you were about to kiss?" Mick grunted.

"We only just got our memories back!" Snart exclaimed, his wings also extending to their full size.

Just at that moment, Team Flash decided to announce their appearance by walking out into the clearing.

Barry sighed about how the world was never in his favour, throwing his hands into the air, "how much of that did you hear?"

"From about when they asked why you looked like you were about to kiss," Caitlin stated.

Cisco during that time had gone to approach the pair with the intent of having a closer look at one of Snart's wings.

He quickly recoiled when a loud hiss emitted from both Barry and Snart.

"I'm not trying to hurt either of you!" Cisco exclaimed, jumping slightly before starting to approach them again.

He was shocked when a loud, menacing growl came from Barry.

Barry's wings were spread-wide in an aggressive manner while Snart’s wings were tucked defensively against his sides. Barry's wings subconsciously covered Snart from Cisco view, making it very clear what he was doing.

Before Cisco even had the chance to change his course, he felt himself be thrown into a tree. Clutching at the hand suffocatingly tight around his neck as he gasped for breath, he stared down the cold, lightning-filled eyes of Barry Allen.

Barry's lips were pulled back in a silent snarl, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

Just as Cisco felt his world blur and black appear in the edges of his vision, the weight on him vanished as Barry once again stood next to Snart.

Team Flash quickly ran over to the fallen Cisco, careful not to turn their backs to the two immortals while the Legends stared on.

Barry was shaking with each breath and his wings were only bearly folded.

Snart swore to himself before he turned towards Barry. He clicked his hands in front of Barry's face, trying to gain his attention.

It worked, Barry's head flung round at a rate of knots. He was now staring at Snart, his eyes cold and calculating.

Barry's instincts were screaming at him, so much was being said, he had no idea what to do. He was only just processing that he attacked Cisco in a split moment of pure instinct.

Snart could see everything fly through Barry's brain, it showed it through his eyes and the fact that his own brain was doing the same.

Snart acted on instinct, one so strong he was almost unable to attempt to resist doing it straight away. He cooed and whistled softly, in a reassuring manner. Snart felt the top of his head change as tens of feathers sprung from his head. They were purple, blue, green and about any other colour that you could imagine.

Everyone watched as Snart's actions had an effect on Barry.

Barry's head also changed so that he had streams of red feathers down the back of it. Each burst through the suit, nestling its way into place. Barry returned to Snart with a whistle of his own, a way of reassuring Snart back.

Barry's wings tucked closely into his body again, much in a similar way that Snart's wings were.

Barry's eyes went sharp and cold again when there was a distant crack of a branch as one of the Legends shifted their feet slightly.

Within a second, Barry had everyone in the waver-rider while also having programmed Gideon to never allow the Legends near Snart or himself - including any past or present versions of themselves - without his explicit permission.

Now he stood next to Snart again, facing him with an obviously calmer expression than previously.

Snart reached his hands out towards Barry's face. His intention was to remove the mask so that it was not damaged by the crown of feathers.

Barry's hands shot up, grabbing onto Snart's wrists.

Snart let out another calming and reassuring whistle at Barry. When Barry let go of his wrists, Snart reached forwards again. He hooked his fingers on the edges between Barry's skin and the mask.

Barry's eyes fluttered closed as Snart moved to remove his mask, a sign of trust between the two.

Snart's breath caught in his throat. His hands settled the mask on Barry's shoulders before they retreated back to his side.

Fluttering open, vivid green stared into icy-blue.

\-----

A week had passed and there was not a single word about the pair of them. It was feared they had managed to kill each other again.

Barry looked over the city, crouching on one of the tallest buildings in the whole city.

His eyes looked off to his side as he heard the sounds of wings flapping to a stop.

Snart crouched next to Barry, taking in the view as Barry once did. He was dressed in a crisp blue fitted shirt, his parka layered over the top of it.

Barry was dressed in a suit much like his Flash-suit except that it did not have a mask or hood on it.

Both had decided that enough was enough, they were not going to hide from everyone anymore. He was not going to wear a mask.

Through accepting the powers of his past, their looks had changed.

Barry had changed vastly. His face was sharp, almost like it was moulded that way. His eyes were so bright in the green colour that it was almost like they glowed in the dark. When he had hair, the black strands had tints of red in them.

Snart had changed by the fact that when his hair was on view, it was a glistening, shining white and silver, like snow falling lightly in daylight. His face was slightly more round, although he still kept his characteristic chiselled cheekbones. His face seemed less aged and more youthful.

"Why don't you go help them anymore?" Snart asked Barry.

"They are handling it well on their own," Barry replied looking over at Snart. "And they currently see me as a murder."

"Then prove them wrong. You are their Scarlet Speedster, nothing can change that," Snart said, turning to face Barry fully.

"How do I do that then?" Barry snarled, turning to face Snart as well.

"You will know. You always do," Snart whispered, cocking his head to the left.

As Barry snorted at his statement, Snart pulled his wings into him and pounced onto Barry, knocking the two of them off the skyscraper.

Snart purposefully kept his wings out of view during the tumble and tussle through the air. Barry kept his wings close to his side, not hindering them as they fell.

From one glance at Snart, Barry figured out what he was doing. Snart was trusting him to catch him - show the public he was still the hero. Neither knew whether they could carry each other's weight.

But as they came more into view of the crowd, Barry grabbed tightly onto Snart, tucking him close to his chest before flipping so that Snart was towards the ground as he opened his wings and slowed their fall. With a few extra flaps, he had the two of them hovering.

With a single flick of his wings, he sent both of them flying off in the direction that was where the hospital was. On the way through, when out of sight of the viewers, he pulled back up and landed on a roof again.

As Barry placed Snart on his feet and landed beside him, Snart shook out his wings. Barry did the same, feeling the difference it took to carry someone as well as someone else.

"Race you to the bottom?" Snart asked before diving off the side of the building.

"Cheat!" Barry called to him as he too dived off the side of the building.

The two fell side by side, wide smiles spread across their faces, not caring if people looked up and stared at the pair.

"Race you to the CCPD!" Snart called as he suddenly swerved off to the side.

Barry laughed as he quickly shot off after him, lightning blaring out behind him as he reached speeds so fast the world froze in comparison.

The two danced around each other, jeering and teasing each other. They tapped each other with their wings, trying to throw each other off their course.

Soon they reached the CCPD, they shot by the main doors before sweeping up and landing on the roof. Both their heads peaked down the side to look at the main doors.

An officer was standing there a coffee in hand. When the wind from their flying ripped through him, the lid of the drink flew off, followed by the hot drink itself. He was fighting to keep everything with him that he did not realise that the drink had gone.

He lifted the cup to his mouth but frowned when he found it had no drink in it. He lifted the cup upside down and not even a single drop fell out of the cup.

Both Barry and Snart burst out laughing at the man's expense. They both ended up on their backs laughing only just able to move away from the edge of the roof. By the time they had stopped laughing, they were clutching their stomachs and tears were streaming down their faces.

"You want to go see The Captain?" Barry suddenly asked once they had gathered their breath.

"Hmm," Snart thought aloud before a smirk-like grin covered his face. "Can't hurt to see what the opposition is like!"

Barry quickly walked over to where the skylight window to his old lab was. Glancing down he saw that the lab was untouched from when he was last in there. Slowly opening the window, he crawled in, dropping to his feet silently.

He signalled for Snart to follow down behind him. Together they started to make their way towards The Captain's office. Their wings and such disappearing from view as they silently crept through the building.

Soon, they were at the door of The Captain and by the sounds of it, he was on his own.

Barry slowly wrapped his hand around the handle before glancing back at Snart, giving the man one last chance to back down. At the acute nod, Barry opened the door.

The Captain stopped working on his computer and looked up, his mouth falling open as he glanced at those in front of him.

"Everyone thinks you two are dead, that you have killed each other," The Captain stated.

Both of them chuckled slightly as Barry scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you here?" The Captain asked.

"This man right here wanted to see the _'competition'_ as he put it!" Barry said, clapping Snart on the back of the shoulder.

As Snart stumbled slightly, he turned to face Barry and unveiled his wings to smack the man straight in the face.

Barry growled at Snart as his own scarlet wings unfurled behind him.

 _'Why does it feel like I am watching a marriage spat?'_ The Captain thought to himself as he watched the two immortals argue.

"You going to keep arguing like a married couple? Allen, Snart?" The Captain sighed.

Barry's and Snart's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, mouths audibly closing. Their wings folded in closely to themselves again.

"Now, if that was all you wanted to do, then I need you to disappear. I need to find a new CSI, after all," The Captain smirked, making shooing motions at the pair.

Barry grinned in return before a pile of CSI work appeared finished on The Captain's desk. "My work here is done," Barry bowed before both Snart and himself disappeared in a white flash.

The current _'supply-CSI'_ from a sister department came running into the room, seconds later. "All the work has disappeared!"

"I know," The Captain said smugly looking over the work at the woman.

\-----

_'The Flash is back!_   
_Late yesterday evening The Flash was seen to rescue someone who had fallen from a skyscraper._   
_What does this mean for Captain Cold?'_

Snart snorted in Barry's ear as he read the main caption of the newspaper. "It means mind your own business," Snart spoke absentmindedly. You could practically hear the eye-roll.

"I take it as you want to prove you are back then?" Barry asked him. Snart hmmed, lost deep into thought. "There is a museum nearby that has a multi-million gem inside," Barry added, "they have a guard switch in half-an-hour leaving it only to the digital security, which could be persuaded to turn a blind eye."

Barry then quickly speed off and came back with a laptop. Sitting down, his fingers were a blur to Snart's eyes. Soon, a schematic was up on the screen of the museum. "You would enter here, take down the mainframe here, then wait in this corner for your moment to strike. Obviously, the exit will be done by you freezing the glass in the ceiling and exiting the window so that they know it is you."

"Where did that come from?" Snart questioned.

"It goes along with a theory that I have as to why we don't try to kill each other." Barry started. "You were a villain first then a hero. That is not well known to the public eye. Now with me... No one knows about my past."

"What makes your unknown past so important?" Snart asked.

"The fact that before I was a hero, I was, in fact, a villain."

"What do you mean, Scarlet?" Snart questioned.

"When I was young, I was so bullied that I had to be sent away for my own protection. There I became someone new, someone, that would not get bullied. I turned into the bully. Later I became the crime boss known as the _'Seductive Demon'_." Barry explained looking Snart straight in the eye.

"That is a well-known name in the world of the villains," Snart commented.

"I take it you know the reason I became so well-known?"

"I do," Snart nodded.

"Then you will know that nothing will go wrong with this plan," Barry smirked.

"I do."

\-----

Snart found himself almost leisurely strolling down the corridor of the museum. Everything was going to plan.

Now, finally, in front of him was the target. Turning the cold gun on low power, he shattered the glass case.

He reached his hand in, wrapping the gloved hand around the gem before turning and icing the glass ceiling at full power. With a single jump and pound of his wings, he was through the shattered glass and out into the night sky.

Flying through the night sky, he landed on the building he was previously on, his wings curling as he came to sit next to Barry.

"How did it go?" Barry asked, turning to face him crossed legged.

"Perfectly, as planned," Snart chirped, mimicking Barry's position as he faced him.

Off in the distance, they could hear the sirens of police zooming towards the museum.

"They are on their way. Left enough evidence?" Barry asked, his head tipped slightly as he listened.

"Used the gun twice just to make sure," Snart replied.

"Good."

\-----

_"Captain Cold is back!_   
_Following the return of The Flash, Captain Cold pulled a heist announcing his presence to everyone._   
_Through the heist, Captain Cold went unchallenged. The Flash was not spotted near the scene once._   
_As of current, no one has seen his face. As through the heist, the mainframe was cut down and any previous recording deleted. No one was present to watch as the gem was stolen._   
_Does this suggest something more going on between our hero and villain?"_

"That is not what we meant for them to think!" Barry said as he hit his head on the wall. He passed the paper to Snart without even looking up.

"Oh come on!" Snart exclaimed, "where would they even get that from?!" Even his wings were wide with shock.

"Why does everyone suggest something going on between us?" Barry asked, only just lifting his head from the floor.

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you ask your _friends~_ They were the first people," Barry stated.

Snart's raised eyebrow said it all.

"First of all, no. Second of all, no," Barry said, sitting up straight, "my friends were not the first people!"

Snart's eyebrow did not lower - causing Barry to grumble to himself.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Someone shouted in the distance.

"I think its time to go now," Barry said to Snart who nodded in return.

Simultaneously, the two turned to face the source of the noise with their feet on the edge of the roof. When the torchlight hit them, the jumped, falling backwards. Just because they could and were feeling cheeky, they stuck a finger up and the shocked man before they disappeared off the side of the building.

The man ran forwards, peering down the edge of the building only to see no evidence of the two being there.

\-----

Yet again, Snart landed on top of Barry.

"Put your hands where we can see them!" Came the shout that followed them landing in the DEO.

"Oh for fuck's sake! You know me! I'm The Flash!" Barry shouted hitting his head on the floor.

"Who's that person on you?" Came the shout in return.

"Barry?" Kara asked as she landed in the room.

"That's me," Barry sighed.

"Who's that on top of you?" Kara asked, approaching Barry.

"Long story short villain turned hero turned half villain," Barry explained.

"Half villain?" Kara asked.

As Snart got off him, Barry replied, "he can't seem to make up his mind."

Snart dropped Barry back to the floor from where he was helping him up with that statement.

Barry grumbled slightly as he got up onto his feet. "We have got to practice those landings. You almost crush my wings every time you land on top of me." He shook out his wings again, stretching them out slightly.

All eyes were on him and the wings sticking out of his back.

"Er, Barry? When did you have wings?" Kara questioned.

"When we found out that the myths I told you about were true," Barry shrugged.

"You mean the ones about the immortals?" Kara furthered.

"Yes, because we are the immortals." Snart cut in, beating Barry to it.

Barry grumbled something that suspiciously sounded like I wanted to tell her as he smacked Snart around the back of his head with one of his wings.

Kara merely raised an eyebrow at them as the rest of the DEO went back to work again.

"Can you two fly?" Kara asked the pair.

"Very well and even at high speeds," Barry replied.

"Then let's take this conversation elsewhere," Kara said before she took off into the sky.

Barry and Snart looked at each other before shrugging. The two of them crouched before shooting off into the air after her.

While they were flying, Barry thought it would be a good idea to grab Snart and then drop him. So he did just that.

Kara, hearing the interaction turned her head as she flew to yet again raise an eyebrow at Barry.

"What? He can fly!" Barry exclaimed.

Kara looked down.

Snart was continuing to fall, his arms across his chest and his wings tight against his side as he fell backwards. He was refusing to open his wings.

"Stubborn, egotistic..." Barry mumbled before he made a sharp turn upwards.

He flipped in the air and pulled his wings tight against him as he flew downwards like that of a peregrine falcon. His lightning flew out behind him as he started to whistle as he headed straight towards Snart.

He grabbed Snart straight from the air and flipped again so that he was facing upwards until he had got rid of enough momentum that he could begin flapping his wings again.

Soon they were flying normally again. The place where they were heading was in sight. It was that field from when Barry and Kara first met.

Realising this, Barry shot forwards, nearly knocking Kara from her flight.

Snart also shot forwards after him, causing Kara to spin off to the side slightly as the two ripped by her.

Kara's eyes were wide open as she watched the two. They were moving at speeds that she herself was struggling to follow.

When they were all landed and safe from harm - kind off - the two explained what had happened.

"Ok, let me get this clear... Because you both have been equally a villain and a hero, you don't hate each other or want to kill each other? Even though that is what is written in the myths?" Kara summarised.

The pair looked at each other, shrugging before turning and speaking simultaneously, "yes."

"Why are your lives always so messed up?" Kara questioned before shaking her head and continuing, "you know what, I don't want to know."

The pair snickered.

\-----

Eventually, every good thing must come to an end. Team Flash followed through to Supergirl's Earth.

"Oi, what are you two doing?!" Cisco questioned the pair of immortals.

The immortals were currently having a wrestling match, much like that of a baby animal as they rolled all over the floor in the bid to be the strongest.

"Fighting, what else does it look like?" Barry said as they continued to fight.

"Actually, don't answer that!" Snart added as he spotted Cisco start to reply.

Eventually, the wrestling match ended and the two immortals stood up, bickering over who won that match.

"We are here to question the two of you..." Caitlin started.

"How about... No?" Barry said as a breach opened beneath the pair causing them to fall through it.

"You tried to talk to them I take it?" Kara asked as she landed beside Team Flash.

"How did you know?" Iris asked.

"Because they disappeared through a breach," Kara chuckled.

"Does it happen often?" Joe asked.

"Only when people they deem unable to talk to try and talk to them," Kara smirked.

"How do you know this?" Cisco asked.

"They told me."

\-----

The pair continued their life in their home Earth. The papers always coming up with theories.

_'Will Flash ever stop Captain Cold?'_

_'Did something happen between the two that means they can't fight each other?'_

_'Are they dating?'_

Time and time again it came back to the same question, was the two going out together?

_'Have the dynamics of hero and villain changed between the two?'_

That was probably the truest one out of them all.

But they had only just started and nothing was holding the pair back. Life was endless for them - why shouldn't they have fun?

\-----

Let's try this again, shall we?

\-----

There is a myth about elementals. Hear me out, it may seem crazy, but they're real. I've seen them.

It was two immortals forever at the end, the final blow dealt simultaneously by each other - then they stay dead... For the next few decades.

Then they are reborn. They hold elemental powers, ones unimaginable by any mortal mind.

The most recent recording was seven minutes ago.

Previously, it was feared that they had finally killed each other off... Then it turned to not believing in the myth.

The thing is, the elementals are born but don't know who they are or even have their powers - when they come it is completely random. They don't even really remember their past lives unless there is complete skin to skin contact with the other.

All that is known is that they are at ends with each other... Every time.   
Unless you are the city's favourite. Flash and Captain Cold. Then they just can't seem to get enough of each other.

**5937**


	60. (Mature warning) Always the metas that mess with everyone

_Knock knock_

"This thing working?"

_Knock knock..._ _**BANG** _

"Oh, sorry about that. See, I needed all of you lot. Just so happens a little chaos was needed to cause it. Don't think any of you are seriously hurt?" 

  
"Fuck you, you twat, my legs broke!"

"Oops? It will be fine... I hope... Anyone a doctor here? No? Ah, it's only a broken leg, you will be fine!"

  
"I'm the doctor, twat!"

"Ehehehehe... Shall we get on now?"

  
"Who are you?" Barry called up to where the noise was coming from.

The last thing that any of them could remember was that a couple of criminals were being brought in then an explosion  
happened. Barry was downstairs because he was about to bring The Captain a new forensic report when the explosion happened.

"Well, one could call me... Wait... What should I be called? _Wheres Team Flash when you need them?_ "

  
There were two snorts that echoed around the room.

"What are your powers, if you have any?" At the strange looks Barry was getting he whispered to them, " _would you not like to know what we are up against?_ "

"I can cause chaos. A room that traps everyone in it until they Sing! Until they sing with the person that they know dearest! How fun!" 

  
"Hows Chaos Chorus?" Barry questioned.

"Perfect!"

  
"Can we go now?" All around people were looking hopeful.

"No."

  
" _Damn it!_ " A couple of people hissed.

"Now! On with the show!" 

  
The first up was about six cops at once. Everyone in the room agreed that they were currently deaf now. After performing, the six were made to sit next to each other.

Finally, it was coming down to the last few. Mick had sung on his own - _ouch, so sad..._ Although it was surprising, wasn't Snart and himself attached at the hip? Joe and The Captain had sung together - with their history, it came at no surprise to anyone.

There were four people left in the room. Some random officers, Barry and Snart.

As the two officers were forced to sing up front, Barry and Snart locked eyes with each other - suddenly, it clocked to them. They probably knew a lot about each other through the way they battle and jeer to get ahead of each other.

"Oooh goody, isn't this a surprise!" The voice came over them again making them all jump. "I certainly didn't expect this to happen." 

  
"What?" Was all people were able to say before Snart felt himself be pulled up to the front.

People felt sorry for the poor man - even if they were slightly delighted by it - when no one else appeared on stage next to him.

Here we are again   
I feel the chemicals kickin' in   
It's gettin' heavy   
And I wanna run and hide   
I wanna run and hide

Snart felt relieved when Barry did not appear next to him. Maybe they would be getting away with it.

**I do it every time**   
**You're killin' me now**

Peoples mouths dropped when Barry had suddenly started singing and was moved to the front next to Snart.

** And I won't be denied by you **   
** The animal inside of you **

People's mouths continued to drop at the pairs sheer ability to sing.

** Whoa-oh, I want some more **   
** Whoa-oh, what are you waitin' for? **   
** Take a bite of my heart tonight **   
** Whoa-oh, I want some more **   
** Whoa-oh, what are you waitin' for? **   
** What are you waitin' for? **   
** Say goodbye to my heart tonight **

People were starting to bob along to it. If they ignored who was singing it, then they could appreciate that it was good singing.

** Hush-hush the world is quiet **   
Hush-hush we both can't fight it   
**Whoa**   
It's us that made this mess   
**Why can't you understand?**   
No, I won't sleep tonight

People were blown away, the power that they had, especially that nerdy little CSI they ignored.

** Whoa-oh, I want some more **   
** Whoa-oh, what are you waitin' for? **   
** Take a bite of my heart tonight **   
** Whoa-oh, I want some more **   
** Whoa-oh, what are you waitin' for? **   
** What are you waitin' for? **   
** What are you waitin'.!! **

Peoples mouths were on the floor... When could Snart sing so well?!

**Here we go again**   
Wo, oh   
**Here we go again**   
Wo, oh   
**Here we go again**   
Wo, oh   
**Take a bite of my heart tonight...**

People were god-smacked when the song finally came to a close.

"Yes, I knew it!" Joe shouted out from beside The Captain. "If you knew the pair and their backgrounds you would understand," he shrugged at the looks.

" _They don't seem to know your identity..._ " Snart whispered to Barry.

" _They don't,_ " Barry stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait, they don't know?!" Snart exclaimed maybe a little too loudly.

Everyone turned to face the pair, leaving Joe to breathe out in relief.

"No, very few people know," Barry hissed angrily at Snart.

"I'm touched," Snart smirked.

"I didn't mean for you to find out!" Barry hissed again, his hands waving around dramatically.

At the kicked-puppy expression that Snart got for a few seconds - which was most definitely not helped by the handcuffs that he was still wearing - Barry felt guilt wash over him.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Barry said softly, scratching the back of his head.

"How did you mean it?" Snart asked crossing his arms as much as he could.

Even though no one knew what was really being discussed, they were all watching in fascination like it was a tennis match. At some point during one of the cops singing, they had all got drinks so they were using this break to have some.

"What I meant was that, while you were not meant to find out, I do not mind that you found out. It has worked out rather well for both of us," Barry explained.

Now the cops were really interested in what they meant.

"Snart, what are you lot talking about?" Mick grunted, "is he a crush or something?"

There were three people that spluttered out at that comment. Barry and Snart very quickly went red and started to try and explain that was not what they were talking about. Poor Joe was left half-choked on his drink as he was caught by that statement as he was swallowing.

"You look familiar in red... Do I know you... Wait..." Mick wondered before he suddenly burst out laughing. "He's the one that you're obsessed with!"

"No, no, no!" Both Snart and Barry exclaimed as they tried to leave the front only to find that they could not leave yet.

"Joe help!" Barry begged, only to spot that the man was being patted on the back by The Captain in hope of getting him breathing properly again.

"Just give it up," Snart sighed. "They were going to find out one way or another, Scarlet."

Now it was the time of the rest of the cops to spit out their drinks. _'Scarlet, isn't that Captain Cold's name for The Flash?'_

"Thanks, Snart..." Barry growled.

"Not only were you obsessed with a superhero, but a badge as well!" Mick laughed. "What next? Dating each other?"

"Oh yes, secretly we meet up every Friday to go out," both Barry and Snart drawled sarcastically.

The cops were now all choking as they all patted each other on the back in a hope to breathe normally again.

"Wait, what?!" Mick said, sobering up immediately.

"That was sarcastic!" Snart exclaimed.

"Are you all that thick not to realise that!" Barry growled in annoyance.

"Calm down, Scarlet," Snart said, clapping Barry on the shoulder.

"Now that is all done. I think I want them singing again!" 

  
"Not going to happen," Snart and Barry spoke in sync.

"Too bad, I will make you if I have to. But this time there will even be music. How nice am I?" 

  
"You're a dick, that's what you are!" Barry growled.

None-the-less, the music started up.

When the outside temperature rises   
And the meaning is oh so clear   
One thousand and one yellow daffodils   
Begin to dance in front of you - oh dear   
Are they trying to tell you something?   
You're missing that one final screw   
You're simply not in the pink, my dear   
To be honest, you haven't got a clue

Snart started without meaning to. Seems like he really was going to make them.

**I'm going slightly mad** **...**   
**I'm going slightly mad** **...**   
**It finally happened -** **happened**   
**It finally happened -** **ooh oh**   
**It finally happened -** **I'm slightly mad..!**   
**Oh dear**

Barry was next to join in. When the two sang together, the audience was still amazed at how well the pair could sing together.

I'm one card short of a full deck   
I'm not quite the shilling   
One wave short of a shipwreck   
I'm not at my usual top billing   
I'm coming down with a  ** fever **   
I'm really out to sea   
This kettle is boiling over   
I think I'm a banana tree

Barry and Snart faced each other. It was the only movement that they seem to be able to do.

 **Oh dear**  
 **I'm going slightly mad** **...**  
 **I'm going** **slightly mad** **...**  
 **It finally happened,** **happened**  
 **It finally happened** uh-huh  
 **It finally happened I'm slightly** **mad** **...**  
 **O** **h dear**

Barry and Snart found themselves staring at each other as they sang. The audience had their breath in their throats as the guitar solo came on. The two had so much emotion passed to each other through the staring.

**I'm knitting with only one needle**   
**Unravelling fast, it's true**   
**I'm driving only three wheels these days**   
**But my dear,** **how about you?**

Barry rolled his words, Sebastian finally deciding to make an appearance.

** I'm going slightly mad... **   
** I'm going slightly mad... **   
** It finally happened **   
** It finally happened, oh yes **   
** It finally happened **

The audience was shocked as Barry's singing level increased yet again. How does he keep getting better?

**I'm slightly mad..!**   
**Just very slightly mad..!**   
**And there you have it**

That was it. The song was finished.

"Now this... This really was a shock... You have multiple identities don't you Mr Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen?"

  
" _Shit!_ " Barry swore to himself. How did the meta figure out who he was? Sebastian had retreated the moment the song had ended, but now he was starting to rear his head again.

"Sebastian Smythe? That's a name I have not heard in a long time," Snart commented. "Anything you would like to share with the class?"

"Can it, Cold!" Barry growled.

"Who's Sebastian Smythe?" Joe asked Barry, well more Snart as it seemed that the villain would be more likely to talk.

"He's a..."

Before Snart could finish, Bassy had reared up like a hooded cobra and Bassy flashed forwards with orange lightning flaring out behind him as he pinned Snart to the wall. Bassy prevented Snart from talking through a vice-like grip to his clothing and an arm covering his mouth.

In a hope to free himself, Snart kicked at Barry's stomach only to find himself pinned on his knees facing the audience. "A villain!" He exclaimed before his mouth was covered again.

"Did he just say that our CSI is a villain?" It was one of the things said as the whole audience burst into whispers and murmurs.

"You don't know the whole story..." Bassy sighed, plopping himself on the floor as he held his head in his hands.

"So tell us," Snart stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't take another sip of your drinks until I'm done," Barry warned as Bassy faded. "When I was eleven, my mother was murdered in front of me, my father wrongly sent to prison for her death. I was heavily bullied to a point that I was hospitalised."

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room.

"I was sent out for adoption to try and save my life. The name Barry was too well known. So along with a new last name, I picked up Chris as my first name." Barry started, he looked away from everyone, "thanks to some girl chaining me up, drugging me and sending out a video about it... I grew heavily depressed. I self-harmed until medics had to perform CPR to save my life. I was the disgrace of the whole community. After I was discharged from the hospital, I managed to find that I still had family alive."

"The Smythe family... Your mother's side..." Joe whispered.

"I picked up the name Sebastian Smythe. I changed my personality, putting up masks. I was determined not to be bullied. I became the captain of two groups, while I was captain of them, they became famous in the area." Barry said, a smile crossing his face briefly, "I was the captain of the 2013 Warblers at Dalton Academy. And of the Dalton Academy Competition and Nationals Lacrosse Team. I had found that I was a natural at that sport."

"Barry - two-left-feet - Allen, captain of the Warblers?" One officer asked in shock.

Barry smirked over at the officer, "there is a lot of things you don't realise I can do."

Everyone looked on in shock - even Snart - as Barry continued to smirk.

"Eventually, after a few... Accidents, where someone nearly went blind... The opposing school made a superhero club," Barry explained, "I, being the rebellious dick I was, made a villain one in retaliation."

"Why did that come to mind?" Snart asked.

"I wanted to date someone who founded the hero club," Barry said with a soft-smile-like smirk crossing lopsided over his face.

"You became a villain because you wanted to fuck someone?" Snart questioned, god-smacked.

"Eh... More I wanted him to fuck me," Barry shrugged off-handily.

Everyone lost it coughing and spluttering again. Obviously, some people thought it was safe to drink something. They were sorely mistaken.

"So let me get this right, you, the Scarlet Speedster..." Snart started but was cut in.

"What is it and your obsession with the colour scarlet?" Bassy asked.

"Whoa hold your fire there!" Snart exclaimed holding his, now handcuff free, hands in the air. "I do not have an obsession with the colour scarlet! It's just a nickname so I don't say 'The Flash' or 'the Scarlet Speedster' all the time!"

"I was waiting to see how long it would take you to get out of those. I must say I am severely disappointed," Bassy stated.

"Now everyone can be as fast as you, I am an old man," Snart growled playfully.

"I can see that your old, you are silver and grey!" Barry laughed.

"Is anyone going to question why Barry isn't surprised that Captain Cold can just get out of cuffs?" An officer asked.

"I've seen him do it before," Barry shrugged.

At the coughing and spluttering that happened, Barry and Snart thought over what had been said. They went red as they realised what it could be taken as.

"You don't know the full story! Again! Get your head out the gutter!" Snart exclaimed.

"Your turn," Barry sighed, hitting his head on the floor.

"Ok, so I was in the pub when Scarlet approached me asking for help," Snart started.

"He came to you for help?" The Captain asked.

"He has a particular set of skills that I needed," Barry sighed. "Don't take that in any way until you heard the full story!"

"So, there I found myself with Team Flash as Barry explained that he, in fact, was going to break into a place and steal the part that they needed. The only reason that I was there was because there were meta blockers all around and hence my skills were needed."

"What skills?"

"You're thick... The fact that I am a high-end thief." Snart explained before continuing, "so together we walked through the front door. I was cuffed while Barry walked in disguised as their top _female_ scientist."

A ring of laughs went through the room.

"When the person behind the desk eventually figured out it was a disguise, Barry knocked out all - what five? - of them." Snart explained, a smirk crossing his face. "When he turned to ask what I had been doing, I raised my hands and..."

"Dropped the cuffs on the floor saying you did a magic trick," Barry said, shaking his head.

"As I was saying. We then further chilled a whole room after I broke through the security," Snart continued, "I ended up getting trapped in the room while King Shark woke up."

"Sorry about that..." Barry stated, scratching the back of his head.

"All water under the ice..." Snart stopped briefly as Barry sighed before continuing, "I was eventually able to get out thanks to Team Flash. And everything else doesn't matter."

"He's one of the reasons why the world is still here today," Barry explained.

"Yes, I helped you steal something for you to save the world. You're welcome," Snart sighed.

"Any back on with what I was saying. My villain club became more serious than the hero club. I was later announced to be the Seductive Demon, Crime Boss of Ohio and Paris... I was constantly in Paris modelling that was why it was also Paris." Bassy stated.

"Ooh, goodie, a French Model you say?! I think that calls for another song!" 

  
"Oh come on! No!"

"La la la, made up my mind. Another song it is - also with music. I am so _nice_ today!"

  
"You are really not," everyone spoke in sync.

"I don't care! You're singing either way!"

  
As the music started the pair stood, ready to face the inevitable.

**And now.., the end is near...**   
**And so I face... the final curtain...**   
**Oo... Yeah...**   
My friend.., I'll say it clear...   
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain...   
**I've lived... a life that's full...**   
**I travelled each and every highway..!**   
And more, much more than this   
I did it  **my way...**

People were frozen in shock. When Barry started to sing their face were amazed, then Snart sang and they were in awe of the pair. Barry's hidden accent came through as Bassy took over.

**Yes, there were times.., I'm sure you knew...**   
**When I bit off... more than I could chew..!**   
But through it all.., when there was doubt...   
I ate it up And spit it out...   
**I faced it all.., and I... stood tall...**   
** And did it My.!! Way..! **

Walls were falling on both singers as their natural strength started showing. Glasses were starting to slip from peoples' hands, only bearly holding on.

To think... I did all that...   
And may I say, not in a shy way...   
**Oh, no.., oh, no, not me...**   
** I did it my... way... **

Even if he didn't want to sing, Snart still through in feelings into the song, making it almost suggestive. An accent that came through for the both of them when they dropped down to deep pitches confused them _when had either of them had such a strong almost sexy deep voice?_

**For what is a man.., what has he got..?**   
**If not himself.., then he has nought.!!**   
To say the things... he truly feels..!   
And not the Words... of One.!! who kneels.!!   
** The record... Shows... I took the blows... **   
** And did it MY!!! way.!! **

People were amazed, the pair's voices echoed through the room - together and even on their own. Everyone gave Snart a credit alongside Barry, if they had not gone down the routes that they had, they easily could have gone into broadway. The glasses did drop however when the two drew out the 'my' together, they shattered and clicked at their feet. People stumbled almost losing their footing as their pair echoed out the final word - Barry raised his pitch bouncing it as the song came to a close.

People - from whatever position that they were in - clapped and whistled for the pair. They could see why the meta wanted them to continue to sing. The pair's ability to sing increase and increase each and every time they sang together.

"Ok, as fun as this has been. I will be letting go of you now. I can not speak a word of what has happened here except for my new name! Bye-bye!"

  
As the voice finished chirping, the whole room shook as another explosion happened. People were left laying on top of each other where they previously were.

Barry quickly flashed into his scarlet wear returning to stand next to Snart with a small nod.

Snart waved, his cold gun in hand as the officers looked on confused at him - until he was whisked away as The Flash disappeared from sight.

\-----

Chaos Chorus was just reaching for his getaway vehicle when a blue flame shot towards it, covering it in ice.

"Where do you think you're going?

Chaos heard behind him when he heard the voice. Behind him was the Scarlet Speedster and Captain Cold.

"How funs this? A superhero and villain come to get little old me?!" 

"How are you still speaking that way?" Barry asked, confused.

"You see I can't actually talk through my mouth... But instead through my mind!"

Snart quickly froze the man's feet together. "Get out of my head creep!"

"No can do buck-a-roo!"

"I think you will be," Barry smirked. He had flashed away while Snart was talking and was now placing a mental-blocker on the man's forehead.

The mans only response was to pout and cross his arms together.

"Now these cuffs are different from the ones Cold keeps getting out off, these ones will block your powers. That sounds fun! ...Doesn't it?" Barry asked almost excitedly before dropping into a monotone.

Snart was laughing in the background. He was left clutching his stomach as his continued laughs nearly made him fall over.

\-----

The people in the CCPD were bearly to their feet by the time that the pair was back with the meta.

Snart was still laughing his head off, confusing the officers. This time he did manage to fall over with it, his effort of trying to conceal it disappearing through all the singing.

"Here you go, one Chaos Chorus, equipt with; a mental block, a pair of meta block cuffs and legs frozen solid by ice around the shoes as a bonus all for no added cost!" Barry chirped. 

Snart only laughed harder. When he finally calmed down he realised that he was missing his gun. "Where's my weapon?" 

"You dropped it somewhere, didn't you?" Barry sighed, pinching his nose.

" _Might have..._ " Snart whispered, flinching slightly.

"Where do you think you dropped it?" Barry asked.

"Back where I shot the meta is the last time I remember seeing it."

"...Fine..." 

Barry flashed away to where they had previously been. There was a singular kid, his back turned towards Barry.

"You ok there, kid?" Barry asked.

The kid jumped as he turned to face Barry. In the kid's hands was the cold gun.

"Kid, could you pass that to me? It's very dangerous," Barey whispered, slowly approaching with his hands out in front of him.

"But I found it! I get to keep it!" The kid exclaimed, "finders keepers, losers weepers!" 

"Hey, calm down there," Barry whispered again.

"That means your a loser!" The kid summarised.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about someone," Barry explained before stating sternly, "now this is your final chance, can you give it to me, please? I will give you something else if you want."

"No! You just want it because you're jealous!" The kid exclaimed again. Somehow at the end, he managed to trigger the weapon causing it to fire at Barry.

Barry zoomed out the way of the blast before slowly approaching the kid again.

"This is getting too much. If I was anyone else, that would have killed me," Barry said sternly.

"You lie!" The kid shouted, firing again by accident. "That was fun! What else can it do!" 

Barry almost swore to himself as the kid continued to fire the gun to see what it could do. " _This has got out of hand,_ " Barry mumbled before he scooped the kid up in his arms and making his way back to the CCPD.

  
The kid clutched at his head, disoriented.

"You try to get your gun back 'cause god knows I can't!" Barry growled at Snart.

"Kid! Give me the gun!" Snart said sharply. He donned his persona of Captain Cold.

The kid's head flicked up towards him, his eyes wide with sudden fear and shock.

" _T-this i-is yours?_ " He whispered shakily.

"Drop. The. Gun." Snart growled.

The gun clattered against the floor as the boy shot to hid behind Barry.

"Oh, so now you like me?" Barry asked sarcastically.

"Did he not like you before?" Snart asked as he watched Barry push the child from his leg.

"Yeah... Ow! He bit me!" Barry exclaimed as he shot to stand next to Snart shaking his hand slightly.

"He did that to you earlier as well?" Snart asked, almost patronizingly.

"No..." Barry deadpanned, "he shot at me."

Snart could bearly suppress his laughter into a snort.

" _He could have killed someone,_ " Barry hissed to Snart.

"Well he didn't," Snart pointed out. "Did you tell him this can and has killed people?"

"He said that I lie!" Barry exclaimed.

"He was telling the truth?!" The boy exclaimed hiding behind a cop. "Dad always says I can't trust him, that he's bedding that Captain Cold fella."

Barry and Snart went wide-eyed at the child's statement.

"Mama says that Captain Cold is a bad man. That he lies and he thieves. That he hurts and murders people!" The kid explained.

"Kid, I'm Captain Cold," Snart stated.

The kid squeaked a scream and shot away towards the back of the room to hide behind a different officer.

"I think I need to take you back now," Barry stated as he stepped forwards to take the child away.

"No! Stay back, bad man!" The kid screeched.

"I am not a bad man, I work with the police here," Barry said, trying to soothe the scared kid.

"Aaa, more bad people!" The child said, pinning himself to the far wall.

"Scarlet?" Snart asked, turning towards Barry.

"On it."

Barry zoomed forwards again, grabbing the child and making his way to where himself and Snart had grabbed the meta from. He approached a couple that looked like they were looking for a child. "Is he yours?"

"Oh, yes! My darling!" The mother said rushing forwards.

"Why did _you_ have him?" The father asked briskly.

"We just had to pop down to the _police station_ after your child decided that a cold gun is a toy. One that should be _shot_ at me _repetitively_ ," Barry stated, his whole caring tone fading within a second.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean, you _want_ us to say _sorry_ that _our child_ had the _weapon_ of a _criminal_ _instead_ of the _criminal_?" The father sneered as he pulled the child to his side by the shoulder.

"What _I_ would _like_ to hear is _'sorry for what my child has done, I will make sure that he does not pick up something that could potentially be dangerous.'_ And _'thank you for not charging you all with harassment, assault and attempted manslaughter - maybe even murder'._ " Barry said, his eyes going cold.

" _Excuse me_!" The mother bristled, coming to stand next to the father and son. " _What_ had my _son_ done to _earn that_?"

"Your _son_ fired the weapon at me, _even after_ I _explained_ that the weapon was _dangerous_ and if I did not have the superspeed needed to dodge the blast - that the blast he _first_ fired would have _killed_ me," Barry explained, barely holding back a sneer.

While the four had gathered arguing, a crowd had formed and was recording what was happening.

"I politely ask you to _teach_ your son some _manners_. He called both myself and the _whole of the police department 'bad people'_ , for an _apparent reason_ that _you two_ told them about me," Barry stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

" _Ha_ , you are just saying that to gain the _attention_ you _want_!" The mother said as she saw the crowd around them.

"Who do you think they are staring at here?" Barry questioned coldly before turning away.

The father, son and mother stilled at that comment.

"And for your _information_. I am not _bedding_ Captain Cold," Barry sneered over his shoulder as he disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

\-----

"Barry, bring Snart here would you?" Cisco asked during one of Snart's normal heists.

Barry replied his answer before grabbing Snart and taking them both straight to S.T.A.R Labs, placing the stolen goods back where they were meant to be.

"What did you want?" Snart sighed the moment he saw that he was in S.T.A.R Labs.

"We more wanted Barry, but you are also involved," Cisco explained. He played the clip of Barry and the family.

"Is that why you returned in such a foul mood afterwards?" Snart questioned with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Barry grumbled.

"'I am not _bedding_ Captain Cold'?" Caitlin questioned.

"You did not hear the shit that came out of that child's mouth because of those parents!" Both Barry and Snart exclaimed.

"I don't think I want to know at this point," Cisco spoke, shaking his head.

"I agree, you really don't," Joe said as he entered the room. "Barry, The Captain says he wants to see both you and Snart."

"Yeah yeah," Barry sighed, waving his hand, before zipping away with Snart in hand.

\-----

"You wanted to see us?" Barry asked as the two appeared in The Captain's office in front of the man.

"I wanted to question you two about this," The Captain said as he pulled his monitor around to show the screen with the video of yesterdays with the Flash and parent interaction spread across it.

"Oh come on... Not you as well..."

"What Scarlet is trying to say here is that we just came from S.T.A.R Labs where they were questioning the same thing," Snart furthered for the benefit of The Captain.

"Summerise for me then..." The Captain sighed.

"So, I was giving back their child when the father started to snap at me. It spiralled to a point where I myself was snapping. I off-handily mentioned how much trouble the family could have got into. When they said about the attention because of the recording, I pointed out it was aimed at them, not me. I finally left with that comment because I was really annoyed and fed up at that moment. I wanted to get it through everyone's thick skulls that Snart and myself are not dating." Barry summarised without even looking beyond the gloved hand he covered his face with.

"Alright, you can go..." The Captain sighed. He watched as all the papers in his office flew around as Barry left at high speed dragging Snart with him.

**51** **90**


	61. The truth during the end

_"We don't need you. You're only a mascot for the city..."_ Barry had hissed to him, _"you're just a lying villain... No need to hide your true self Bassy..."_

Barry ran out of S.T.A.R Labs, his prototype suit around him as he ran. His eyes burned as tears streamed down his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a showdown happening on a roof. Slowing down to wipe his eyes, he saw Leonard Snart be pushed towards the edge by an unknown man.

Steeling his determination, he flashed towards them, refusing to allow the last person who trusted him to die.

He got to the roof just in time to see a blast on its way to hitting Snart. There was only enough time to do one thing. With his lightning filling the air, he shot forwards, shoving Snart away from the blast but taking it himself.

Snart watched with wide eyes as Barry took the blast for him. He watched from the floor as Barry shot off into the other building and falling to the floor.

He scrambled to his feet, slipping and sliding as he finally made his way over to where the man in scarlet lay. He fell to his knees, his gun skidding off to the side in his rush.

With fingers against the man's neck, his eyes welled. There was no movement, no pulse, no breathing. His vision blurred as he began CPR. Eventually, he collapsed half over him, crying into the still chest. Holding the man close he didn't notice as crowds of hundreds of thousands formed around him.

He hardly felt it when people grabbed him, pulling at him. His voice was broken with screams and sobs as he watched the man grow smaller and smaller before fading from sight as Barry disappeared from view.

\-----

 _"He's been different after we broke him out, he's broken..."_ Lisa whispered, glancing over to where she knew her brother had locked himself away.

 _"He screams at night, a recurring night terror... He cries until sunlight comes in..."_ Mick whispered. _"He shouts out a name again and again in his sleep."_

 _"We need to find out who and why..."_ Lisa whispered.

\-----

_ 'Flash dies saving world-renowned thief, Leonard Snart. _   
_As we all know, The Flash was found dead with Leonard Snart crying over him last month. A video later revealed that he had taken a fatal blast for the man. Leonard Snart was spotted to collapse to his knees as he attempted to save the life of the cities Scarlet Speedster._   
_ We have now gained permission from his family to reveal the name of our hero: Batholomew (Barry) Henry Allen, the CCPD's CSI.  _   
_ For a background history, the family told us about his high school years he spent away from the city. They called him Seductive Demon - a well-known crime boss of Ohio and Paris.  _   
_ Our favourite hero used to be a villain and a crime boss like Captain Cold.' _

_"That's the name he's been shouting..."_ Mick whispered.

 _"The city never cries when a villain falls..."_ Lisa whispered, "any good that the hero did, washed under the bus..."

\-----

While the rest of the city rejoiced and moved on, three villains stood side by side. Their faces wet as they wept.

In front of them was a small fire. A red lightning bolt in shape as A Thousand Years played softly through their ears.

Slowly the fire went out, and Mick and Lisa left Snart alone. He fell to his knee's head in his as he shoulders shook.

In the distance, there was a soft call of a cat. There it was again, slowly louder and louder. There was a thin tabby cat, just in the distance, calling out.

Leonard slowly approached, his eyes watering as he recognised it. The cat he found in Barry's apartment all those months ago.

In the cat's mouth was a box. It was calling out, trying to find someone - trying to locate Barry.

Leonard crouched down next to the cat, slowly petting its filthy hair. He slowly reached for the box, opening it.

Inside was a suited ring - he recognised its design, Barry would talk always saying how this would be the best suit he would have. It's gold and scarlet colours bringing fresh tears to his eyes.

Slowly, he threaded the ring onto the collar of the cat, siting it next to the tag that said, ' _Scarlet, owner Barry Allen_ '.

A small bit of white paper in the black box caught his eye. Snart's eyes danced over the writing.

_'If your reading this, then I've left the world prematurely. My mission and goals won't be complete, and I've broken people through going._   
_Just knowing everything, even now, I know its Leonard reading this while the world turns their backs on me._   
_Leonard, look after Scarlet for me, I'm sure you will be able to steal some food for him. I named him Scarlet because the name you gave me, sappy I know._   
_Guess I really did have a breakthrough on the ice we've been dancing on for years._   
_Love, Batholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen - Scarlet.'_

Snart cried until there was no more to cry, holding the last evidence of Scarlet close to him.

**87** **5**


	62. You can sing

Barry loved the fact that two of his favourite friends moved and opened a place near him.

Nick and Jeff moved to Central City three years ago and opened the Niff Vocal Coach. It was a singing coach place that Barry spent some of his time helping out at. He took the lessons sometimes, and Nick and Jeff got free time for themselves.

No one of Barry's Central City group knew about this. That was how he wanted it to be - secret. Unknown.

Sometimes fate needs to unplug the headphones and listen.

\-----

Barry was in the sub lesson room. He had been asked to take a bunch through a song - apparently 'Into The Unknown' by Frozen Two was what they wanted. _Who would have thought that?_ So he was told by Nick that they needed the best singer to teach it. Apparently, that is him.

"Right through here please," Barry heard the receptionist say before the door opened.

He was in a copy of his old Warbler uniform - complete with the Niff Vocal Coach logo in place. His hair was slicked back and gelled to perfection.

"He's our best singer, easily the one that everyone wants," the receptionist giggled.

"I wouldn't say that. What would they think then?" Bassy smirked.

"Barry?!" Iris gasped as she and the rest of Team Flash - Snart along as a victim.

"Iris?" Bassy questioned. "Anyway, on with the lesson."

Everyone lined up in front of him as he started to go through the warm-up, any personality trait only found in Barry disappearing.

"I do not expect you to get this song on your first go, nor do I expect you to get this song completely at all," Bassy said in an almost militarily way, "what I do expect if for you to heed my every order."

The others were wide-eyed as they stared at the man they once thought that they understood.

"Now I will sing, and you will listen silently," Bassy stated, "afterwards I will teach you how to start to sing this song." With that, Bassy walked and started the music.

_Ooh_   
_Ooh_   
_Ooh_

Bassy was ready to sing.

**I can hear you, but I won't**   
**Some look for trouble while others don't**   
**There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day**   
**And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away, oh**

The watchers were amazed when he sang the original version, not the male cover one.

_Ooh_   
**Oh...**   
_Ooh, ah_

The others were going to be shocked, that's what Bassy knew.

**You're not a voice; you're just a ringing in my ear**   
**And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for, I fear**   
**Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls**   
**I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls**

He could not help bringing some actions.

**I've had my adventure; I don't need something new**   
**I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you**

The others were getting prepared for what was to come as the volume increased.

**Into the unknown..!**   
**Into the unknown..!**   
**Into the unknown.!!**

All their jaws dropped as Bassy hit the notes.

_Ooh_   
_Ooh_

Bassy smirked at the expressions.

**What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake**   
**Are you here to distract me, so I make a big mistake?**   
**Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?**   
**Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?**

Bassy dropped his voice to an almost whisper, gliding smoothly around the room.

**Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow**   
**Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go**

Bassy felt like dancing as he prepared for the next chorus. The music picked up just as the shock disappeared.

**Into the unknown..!**   
**Into the unknown..!**   
**Into the unknown!!!**

The shock was back with a vengeance. Bassy couldn't see it, but he knew where they would look like.

_Ooh_   
_Ooh, ah_

This was the time Bassy took to look at his audience. They were all in different ranges of shock. While Team Flash looked openly shocked if Bassy didn't know Snart as well as he did, then he would not have realised that he was shocked.

**Oh**   
**Are you out there?**   
**Do you know me?**   
**Can you feel me?**   
**Can you show me..?**   
**Ah, ah**   
_Ah, ah_   
**Ah, ah**   
_Ah, ah_   
**_Oh, oh_ **   
**_Oh, oh_ **   
**_Oh, oh_ **   
**_Oh, oh!_ **

The group was in awe of Bassy's singing skills. They were unaware that they could sing so well.

**Where are you going?**   
**Don't leave me alone**   
**How do I follow you...**   
_Ah_   
**Into the unknown...**   
_Oh, oh_

Bassy drew the song to a close, waiting until he walked up to the group and snapped in their faces for them to respond.

"Now, of course, you're not going to reach that pitch. You're new to this whole singing part," Bassy said. "But first I need to see how well you can keep a beat. See over there? There are lines of different stages; I want to see how well you all do with my challenge." With a final smirk, he leads them to the lines.

Slowly he started to get them to copy him. It was different claps and stamps. The second line, Joe was out. Fourth, Caitlin. Fifth, Cisco. Seventh, Iris.

Now only Snart was left, and with no sign of stopping, Bassy ordered, "move forwards. Get to the fifteenth line."

Snart did as he was told, confused as to why.

"Do you know how to tap dance?" Bassy asked, with a hidden smirk.

"Yes?" Snart replied, almost unsure as to why he needed to know this.

"Good," Bassy nodded as he walked to grab his tap shoes and a pair he knew would fit Snart. "Get into these and follow my example."

Soon, Snart was facing Bassy as they both wore the tap-dancing shoes.

Bassy started to tap dance, one not of difficulty, which Snart copied with ease. "Move forwards to twenty, let us speed this up."

Snart moved and then his eyebrows shot up. His eyes could bearly keep up with how fast Bassy was moving, yet he knew this was nowhere near what he could do without his powers.

Snart copied it, raising some eyebrows among the group.

"How about we bump this up to max?" Bassy asked before he started something that Team Flash was entirely sure was powered with the speed force.

"You a World Champion, Kid?" Snart asked, not doing it yet.

"2013," Barry smirked.

"2000," Snart smirked back as he then went on and did the sequence.

"You were the one they called Quick-Ice-Hot?" Bassy asked.

"The one and only," Snart smirked.

"Are we done comparing winnings?" Iris asked.

"Well, now we get on with the song itself," Bassy said.

Soon they were all singing, Bassy being impressed with all the singing, but then they all looked at Snart, who was refusing to sing.

"What you afraid of?" Bassy asked, recognising the look in his eyes.

"I kinda don't want them to hate me more when I show them up," Snart shrugged.

"Alright, what title this time?" Bassy asked.

"Ice-Breaker, Male Opera, 1999. Freestyle during the few years I did at school," Snart shrugged again.

"Pop, 2013. Freestyle, 2014 and 2015. All-Singing-All-Dancing Championship, 2013..." Barry started.

"Impressive kid," Snart said, brushing them off.

"Captain of the 2013 Warblers," Bassy's smirk was full-blown.

"The dick or..."

"One could have called me that," Bassy smirked, "but I don't think you mean me."

"...The Seductive Demon." Snart questioned slightly wide-eyed already.

"Of both Ohio and Paris," Sebastian said, sticking out his hand.

"Flirt later! Sing now!" Cisco called.

Snart felt his cheeks flame slightly as Bassy laughed next to him, slinging his arm over his shoulders. He then nearly fell forwards as Bassy clapped him between the shoulder blades.

"Time for you to sing," Bassy said, clapping Snart on the back.

Snart looking around the room and shaking his head, cleared his throat and began to sing. He could see the those he came with fell into shock while Bassy looked smug.

" _Guess you'll be the main singer_..." Cisco whispered.

"Ok. We should be able to get away with changing the song to be able to fit that of you opera song voice," Bassy said.

\-----

They all practise for what felt like forever before they all came together to sing. Finally, they were done. In front of them was a camera that was set to record.

Everything went about without a hitch with Bassy soon showing the recording to them. Their jaws dropped fast when they heard their own take on the song they chose.

"The receptionist will be giving you a disk which has the original, my singing and your singing," Bassy said as he dismissed them.

**148** **1**


	63. Helping out

It's funny how life can be. Normal one moment, about to die the next. Especially in Central City when you are their treasured Scarlet Speedster. 

Barry Allen's their treasured Scarlet Speedster and life always finds a way to punch him - in many different places. 

\-----

It was a thundering night, lightning was dancing across the sky. Barry had to be out in it because who knows who else might be. 

He was running near the bank of the water, in such weather, someone might fall into the river and the rush of water could wind them against a submerged object and cause them to drown. 

He wasn't on the bank because it could cause a landslide. He slowed down to a walk, trying to rub the water stinging in his eyes. 

"Scarlet!" 

Barry's head flung around, his eyes wide like that of a deer caught in the headlight of a car, staring at Snart. The moment that he went to talk, the air around him felt electrified. His eyebrows scrunched as he tried to figure out why before it hit him like a bolt of lightning - literally. 

Snart jumped to motion the moment he saw Barry fly backwards. His gun clattered to the floor as he ran towards the falling speedster. He grabbed onto Barry with one hand, the other onto the roots in the floor as he tried to dig his feet into the floor. 

He finally heaved Barry into a secure position with his arm when the root he held onto slipped, ripping both from his hand and the floor. 

A hand grabbed onto Snart's stopping them from moving. Oliver was on the way to talk to Barry when he had seen what had happened and reacted. He was holding both onto Snart and onto another root.

Sadly they were too far from the top to be able to get themselves to safety so they just held on. Soon there was a line of civilians, all clinging on their heels dug in. 

The top civilian had their feet either side of a gap in the bank wall as they held on with two hands. A few others were either side of the woman helping her stay in place as she took everyone's weight.

Blue lights flashed as the firefighters arrived. They worked systematically, creating pullies to the front of their fire-engines and started to walk down the steep mud. 

One tied a safety line around the unconscious speedster, heaving him up before another did the same to Snart and all the others. 

The ambulance was there with the speedster on a stretcher. Snart scrambled over to where he was, almost slipping over because of all the mud and rain.

"What blood type is he?" He heard a paramedic hiss.

"AB-," Snart panted, watching the blood around the man pool. 

"We don't have one for him regularly on hand..." The paramedic hissed as they looked through the blood stores they have. 

"I'm AB-," Snart stated, "you can use some of mine." 

"Not gonna ask how you know this," the paramedic stated as they hooked the two up. 

Snart sat in the back of the ambulance with one hand resting his head while the other was hooked up, giving vital blood for the speedster. 

"What happened?" One paramedic asked him as he was sitting there.

"Struck by lightning," Snart explained, "he was knocked unconscious and nearly landed in the river."

"Mr Captain Cold?" A little voice whispered.

"Yes?" Snart questioned looking down at the group of children in front of him. 

"Thank you for saving The Flash," they mumbled as they all hugged him.

Snart was shocked wide-eyed, looking at the paramedics helplessly. Slowly he wrapped his arm loosely around the children before letting them step back. 

"Here, I think you dropped this!" One of the children chirped, holding out the cold gun. 

"Er, you see that side over there?" Snart said, pointing towards a ledge just out his reach in the ambulance. "Could you put it there?"

"Why don't you want it with you?" The child asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Because it could slow The Flash's healing," Snart said, coming up with it on the spot. 

The paramedics were confused, it was obviously a lie, he was purposefully making sure that he wasn't armed.

The child complied and the small group bounced off to their worried parents. 

"Do you know where his doctor is?" One paramedic asked Snart, already deciding that the man must know everything they might need. 

"His whole team including his doctor will be at S.T.A.R Labs," Snart stated. 

Soon Snart was standing in the S.T.A.R Labs elevator next to a now conscious Barry and two paramedics. Snart's arm was still hooked up as a precaution. 

Caitlin came rushing to them as the elevator opened, hurrying them to the medical room. The paramedics were questioned vigorously before they all looked over at Snart.

"Hello?" He said, almost like a question, as he waved his free arm. 

"So you're saying that he was struck by lightning and you saved him?" Caitlin asked as she started to hook up an IV line to The Flash.

"Along with a load of civilians," Snart nodded. He hissed under his breath as Caitlin unhooked him a bit more violently then strictly needed. 

"Snart sit there, eat this," Caitlin said, pointing him towards a chair before throwing a square of a protein bar at him. 

He did as he was told, nearly spitting out the food when he ate it. Grudgingly swallowing it, he turned and glared at Cisco. "You made that, didn't you?" He hissed.

"Yes," Cisco shrugged before continuing with a bit of amusement, "I'm surprised you didn't spit it out or throw up."

"They're the ones for Scarlet," Snart realised.

"Yeah, nothing can mask their taste," Cisco replied, wincing slightly. 

"Ok, paramedics out! You don't need to be here," Caitlin ordered as the paramedics soon left the building.

\-----

"Why did you save me?" Barry asked Snart once the two were deemed healthy by Caitlin.

"Kindness of a man's heart?" Snart joked.

"Now the real reason," Barry stated.

"Didn't want you to die," Snart emitted. 

"Takes more than a bolt of lightning to kill me," Barry snorted.

"But a river during a storm while unconscious certainly would have," Snart pointed out.

Barry laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Could have. Thanks, again."

"Anytime, Scarlet, anytime," Snart smirked. 

"Now, back onto the reason you don't want me to die," Barry smirked, Bassy rising slightly.

"We got a game to play and who would keep me out of the cells?" Snart stated.

"If you say so~," Bassy said in a sing-song voice. 

1115


	64. This is why we throw away the plan

"Scarlet! This is why we throw away the plan!" Snart exclaimed as another explosion went off in the distance.

Barry, holding a protective arm over his head, hissed back to him, "what do you mean, throw away the plan? I thought that you loved plans!"

"I love throwing them away as well!" Snart said as he threw himself behind the rock Barry was hiding behind.

"Why did I agree to this?" Barry sighed.

"I don't know it was your idea," Snart growled as he looked over the rock before ducking down again.

"I needed that part," Barry hissed.

"So you got me to steal it with you?" Snart asked, still amazed.

An arrow landed right in front of Barry, the green flare stating its owner. "Shoot, Green Arrow's here. We got to go!"

"The meta blocker stops over there, if you can get beyond there we can disappear. I can give us a few seconds chance but I need a distraction first," Snart said, peeking over the top again.

Barry glanced at the arrow. If he could fire it well enough, it could set off a small explosion. There was a rod of steel and a wire of to Barry's side. It would have to do.

He drew the rod and wire into a makeshift bow before coating the arrow in a substance that he always keeps in his pocket.

Wonderful food for a speedster, explosive when hit with a mixture found on the arrow at high force.

Pulling with all his strength, he fired the arrow into the air, arching perfectly.

"That's my arrow?" He heard a gruff voice before the explosion went off.

Snart fired his gun at the floor, creating an icy surface before the two ran beyond the meta line.

\-----

Snart spat out the gag from his mouth. "If you wanted me to yourself you could have just asked for a coffee."

Barry growled to himself, pulling the handbrake on the car he hot-wired snd sending them skidding into an empty car park. "We are being chased by the government because of you," Barry hissed Bassy rising to the surface in his anger.

"Your welcome for the part," Snart glared.

"Last time someone gave me that look, I was unable to walk much further than my bed for a whole weekend, _great fun_ ," Bassy said with a thinned-lipped smile. "Now I would like silence while I get us to Ohio," Bassy growled as he put the car into reverse and skidded back onto the road.

"Now why would I be quiet?" Snart sassed.

"You will before I do something to make you forcefully quiet," Bassy growled, looking at Snart through the rear-view mirror.

The look in Bassy's eye told him he was deadly serious and would follow through with that threat so he stayed quiet. Through the rest of the drive, he kept himself busy by tapping his knee.

Soon they were walking through the VIP entrance to an airport, the guard had stopped them but Bassy flashed him his French Id and they were both allowed through.

Soon they had boarded a private jet and were making quick way to Ohio.

\-----

"Who are meeting here?" Snart asked as they walked through into an abandoned warehouse.

Bassy had gotten changed on the jet and was now in black leather trousers and jacket with a red shirt underneath. His hair was gelled back. He ignored him and pushed the plastic sheet out of the way and walked into the room.

"We thought that we were being pranked when they said that the Seductive Demon was back," Snart heard.

Walking through, he was amazed to see a group of criminals thought to have been gone for good. The Sexy Villains were in front of him.

"Who's that?" One of them asked Bassy, pointing over at Snart.

"That is Leonard Snart, Thief Extraordinaire, one of America's most wanted. Captain Cold, Villain to Central Cities superhero and the reason that we are currently hiding from the government, vigilantes and superheroes," Bassy said introducing Snart.

"How do you know him?" Another asked Bassy.

"He's the superhero that I fight," Snart shrugged.

"Him, Sebastian Smythe, superhero?" One asked through all their laughs.

"I gave it a shot. I was so bored. Don't recommend it to anyone, the powers, on the other hand, are a positive," Bassy shrugged to the amazement of the others.

"Powers?" One asked again.

"Like this," Bassy smirked as he held up a vibrating hand.

Snart eyebrows scrunched, instead of the normal orange lightning, it was blood red. It looked angry, murderous with flecks of black shooting through and dancing around it.

"Ok, important question, can he sing?" Someone asked from the shadows, sounded female.

"Come out Satan, we know your there," Bassy called.

She started to hum as she came out, promoting the others to start as well.

Snart looked at Bassy who nodded before Snart sighed as Bassy joined in along with the rest of them.

There's no time for us   
There's no place for us   
What is this thing that builds our dreams...   
Yet slips away from us?

Snart sang as the others continued to hum.

Who wants to live forever..?   
Who wants to live forever.?!    
Ooh...

Bassy was impressed, Snart could pull off the correct tone for the song.

There's no chance for us   
It's all decided for us   
This world has only one sweet moment...   
Set aside for us

Snart cocked an eyebrow as a couple of the hummers changed their rhythm to that of the next part of the song.

Who wants to live forever.?!   
Who dares to love forever.?!   
Ooh..!

The others could agree, the man could sing.

 _Who dares..._   
_Who dares..._  
 _Who dares..._  
Who wants to live forever.?!  
Oh, when love must die.?!

Snart shocked himself as he sang. He hasn't done this in so many years. The others changed to sound like that of the guitar solo.

But touch my tears with your lips...   
Touch my world with your fingertips..!   
** And we can have forever ** **... **   
And  ** we can have forever ** **... **   
Forever is our today ...

Bassy stepped in to sing alongside Snart.

Who  ** wants to live forever.?! **   
Who  ** wants to live forever?!! **

The other group was surprised, honestly surprised, as the two's voices fitted together.

Forever is our today ...   
Who waits forever anyway..?

The song drew to an end, the others cutting off as Snart stopped singing.

"Happy he can sing now?" Bassy sassed.

"Yes," most people nodded.

Bassy turned on Snart his eyes narrowed. The lightning flared around him before he shot off and pushed Snart into the wall by the neck. "You will speak no word of what happens here," he growled at Snart.

Snart quickly nodded, spotting his cold gun out of the corner of his eye. Bassy must have found something he wanted in Snart as he released his neck and stepped away as if nothing happened.

The others stared with mouths-a-gape at the sheer display of power from Bassy. To them, this was a whole new Sebastian Smythe - while he might not be the witty one they first met, he was so much stronger, more powerful than he was before and it was terrifying, in _such_ a good way.

\-----

Bassy was zoned out when he felt two objects knock into him, flattering him to the floor. Turning to look, he could see that it was Nick and Jeff.

"It's been _so..._ Long!" Nick said, drawing out the 'so'.

"Why couldn't you have contacted us at least?!" Jeff asked straight away.

"Well, I had to keep up appearances as well as the fact I was in a coma for nine months," Bassy answered.

"A coma!" They exclaimed simultaneously. They both hugged him tightly, refusing to let go when Bassy tried to move, "we are not letting you go again!"

Looking around, knowing that none of his so-called friends would help him, he called into the air, "Snart, can I have some help!"

"Why would I do that?" Snart said, his hand resting on his holstered gun.

"I keep you out of jail?" Bassy answered, trying to push the pair of himself.

"Try again," Snart drawled.

"I wiped all your criminal records?" Bassy questioned.

Snart seemed to debate this before smirking, "try again."

"I introduced you as a top-end thief?" Bassy growled.

"Well done for being a walking Wikipedia," Snart clapped sarcastically.

"I'll wipe your sister's records when we get back!" Bassy offered in annoyance.

Nick and Jeff froze when they heard the whirring of the cold gun. "You might want to get out the way, speedsters can survive a blast... But I assure you, humans can't," they heard Snart state over the whirring.

Snart watched amused as the pair scrambled out the way of the barrel. He lent calmly against the door frame, his weapon still drawn on Bassy, his goggles resting on his shoulders.

"What? You want a thank you?" Bassy snapped as he got to his feet, the weapon following him.

"Who doesn't like a thank you?" Snart smirked.

The flash in Bassy's eyes was the only warning he got before he found himself pinned by the collar of his parka. Right above his heart was Bassy's hand, vibrating quicker than the eye could see.

"I could take your life. The first life I take with my powers," Bassy calmly said, looking directly at his hand, "I wonder how it would feel to die by the hand of The Flash?" Bassy asked, his flashing eyes turning to stare directly into Snart's eyes.

Snart felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. His eyes were locked onto Bassy's wide with shock.

"Is that a thank you enough?" Bassy smirked.

"Yes," Snart quickly nodded.

Bassy smirked before pushing away from Snart. He turned and sat down on one of the seats that the warehouse now had with his legs kicked out in front of him.

"Bassy, so we've been thinking, we all have," Nick started, all the others came to sit down in front of Sebastian, "we all want to open a place in Central City... But for good publication... We would like you as the superhero to open it."

"What's in it for me?" Sebastian asked.

"You'll have your friends finally nearby again," Jeff pointed out.

"You do realise that if you go out there as the Sexy Villains, I'm still obligated to bring you in, right?" Bassy pointed out.

"Guess you will just have to flash us back to Ohio," Santana smirked.

 _"That will cost you~"_ Bassy sang.

"You get free entry to any of our places," Santana answered.

"Not worth it."

"Leonard also gets free entrance and safe passage in our places," Jeff offered.

"You're slowly getting there," Bassy said.

"Both yourself and Leonard gets free and safe entrance as well as anyone that you, Bassy, bring personally," Nick offered, "that's our absolute."

"That sounds doable," Bassy agreed.

A wave of cheers went around the room while Snart stood at the back wondering how agreeing to steal something with Barry would come to this.

\-----

Finally, Snart and Bassy were able to head back to Central City. All of the backlashes of the incident was gone, so they were home sailing.

\-----

Snart was stood hidden in the crowd. It was a big day that finally arrived, everyone was waiting for The Flash to arrive to apparently open this store.

The store itself was a singing, dancing and modelling shop. It was owned by the Sexy Villains - not like anyone knew that. The most anyone knew was that people who range from a different level of famousness were running it.

Just as the church dimed three in the distance, there was an orange streak of lightning that appeared on stage. Standing next to the group was now Barry in full Flash garb.

The crowd roared in approval.

Snart zoned out through the rest of it, not paying much attention while the whole speech and cutting the red ribbon happened.

What he did know was that he was easily going to make a pit-stop at that store at one point.

\-----

Mick and Lisa followed behind Snart, confused as to why they were following him into the new store.

"Leonard!" They heard be shouted as they saw Snart almost be trampled by the store owners.

Snart pushed them off him, glaring as Nick tried to hug him again. "I am still with that weapon you _so love_." Let it be said that he backed down.

"Where's Bassy?" Jeff questioned.

"Lenny, why are we here?" Lisa asked, looking around.

"Lenny?" Most of the group giggled.

"Can we take this somewhere private?" Snart asked.

"Of course, right this way," they said, heading towards a back room.

"I will get Bassy here for you," Snart said as he messaged him - making sure that he made it clear that Mick and Lisa was with him.

Soon they heard someone be directed into the room that they were in.

"Bassy!" Nick and Jeff shouted simultaneously, running and hugging the man.

"Alright, off!" Bassy shouted pushing them off him before walking further into the room.

"Snart who are these people," Mick hissed to Snart.

"I'm upset you haven't realised who we are," Bassy sassed.

"Just tell them..." Snart sighed.

"We together are the Sexy Villains of both Ohio and Paris," Bassy said introducing them all before he then pointed to himself, "by myself recently I am the man that wiped both yours and your brother's criminal records."

"But The Flash wiped Lenny's criminal record..." Lisa said confused.

"I am The Flash as well as the Seductive Demon, leader of the Sexy Villains," Bassy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So the cities superhero is also a villain?" Mick summarised.

"Yes," Barry sighed, Sebastian deciding that he did not want to get involved with this.

"I knew that yours and Lenny's life was messed up, but this is way more than I ever thought it was," Lisa commented before both herself and Mick went to leave. "Don't worry, we won't sell out your secret - you don't send us to the cell anyway."

"If I said to my friends and family that you were secretly a hero as well I would get shot in a very painful place," Barry stated with raised eyebrows.

"They are just waiting until we all get back to the safe house to blow up in my face," Snart sighed. "That reminds me, can I hide with you until that's blown over?"

Barry laughed, patting him on the shoulder as he reassured him that he could.

\-----

"Barry, why did I have an arrow explode in my face about a month ago? We found traces of your speedster food on it," Oliver asked, walking into S.T.A.R Labs.

"Oh, that's around the time I lost a lot of it. Someone must have thought it to be an explosive," Barry shrugged, hiding a smirk behind innocent-faced guilt.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, people managed to escape with stolen goods because of it," Oliver said, added to with a pointed look.

"I'll try to make sure that I don't do it again," Barry reassured him all the while smirking to himself.

**253** **8**


	65. Jailbreak

" **Karaoke time**!" Cisco yelled over Barry's earpiece. Barry hissed, his ear ringing with the volume of it.

"You alright there, Scarlet?" Snart asked, noticing the hiss and subtle flinch. He lowered his gun as he approached to check on Barry. He dropped the stolen jewel on the floor, not caring about it anyway - wasn't shiny enough.

"Don't worry, Snart, Cisco wants us to do karaoke..." Barry sighed.

" **Snart's there? He can join in**!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Never mind, you need to worry," Barry said before flashing them both to S.T.A.R Labs.

" **I got it**!" Cisco giggled when he saw Snart arrive.

Snart sighed and fired his gun onto the floor moments later having Barry slipping over it as he came running back after getting changed.

"You planned that..." Barry hissed.

"I did it more to the fact that your shoes would be on fire," Snart said, pointing to the soldering shoes. "You slipping over was just an add-on that was greatly appreciated."

Barry quickly got to his feet and used the ice on the floor to cool down the shoes without overly damaging them by stamping around with them.

"We can get Barry and Snart singing this!" Cisco giggled, the music to Thin Lizzy's Jailbreak filling the room.

Barry and Snart shared a look, not wanting to sing but if they were going to be made to - then they would make sure that the others won't forget it in a hurry.

**Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak**   
**Somewhere in this town**   
**See me and the boys, we don't like it**   
**So we're getting up and going down**

Barry started to sing, his voice fitting the song perfectly.

**Hiding low looking right to left**   
**If you see us coming I think it's best**   
**To move away do you hear what I say**   
**From under my breath**

Barry was sharp with all the sounds that he made, making sure that he got the point across as Bassy rose.

**Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak**   
**Somewhere in the town**   
**Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak**   
**So don't you be around**

The other mouths dropped when Snart joined in with the singing, the two's voices complementing each other.

**Don't you be around**

Bassy felt the onset of a smirk coming.

**Tonight there's gonna be trouble**   
**Some of us won't survive**   
**See the boys and me mean business**   
**Busting out dead or alive**

Everyone was shocked as Barry's singing potential increased - little did they know it was because Barry was not facing them anymore.

**I can hear the hound dogs on my trail!**   
**All hell breaks loose, alarm and sirens wail**   
**Like the game if you lose**   
**Go to jail**

Bassy's voice easily made the transitions between the pitches of the song.

**Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak**   
**Somewhere in the town**   
**Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak**   
**So don't you be around**   
**Tonight there's gonna be trouble**   
**I'm gonna find myself in**   
**Tonight there's gonna be trouble**   
**So woman, stay with a friend**

If the others thought that Barry's and Snart's voices worked together before, then it was nothing in comparison to now.

**I think** **it's safer...**   
**Because the boys are back in town...**

Bassy's voice almost whispered as he sang.

** Breakout! **

It was like a third person had just entered the room.

**Tonight there's gonna be a breakout**   
**Into the city zones**   
**Don't you dare to try and stop us**   
**No one could for long**

The others were dancing along.

**Searchlight on my trail**   
**Tonight's the night all systems fail**   
**Hey you, good looking female**   
**Come here**

Bassy himself was dancing along as he sang, his voice dropping towards the end - ripping the breath out of everyone watching.

**Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak**   
**Somewhere in the town**   
**Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak**   
**So don't you be around**   
**Tonight there's gonna be trouble**   
**I'm gonna find myself in**   
**Tonight there's gonna be trouble**   
**So woman stay with a friend**

The others cheered as the song came to an end, almost like they were clapping Sebastian away and leaving Barry in his place again.

" **When could you both sing so well**?!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Who's let him at the sugar? That's the question I want to be answered," Barry said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Not sure, one moment he was fine, I left the room for a few moments, next he was like this," Caitlin sighed as she pushed the hyper Cisco into a chair.

Soon everyone had sung as well as getting as drunk as they could while not passing out.

_Thump._

  
Stand corrected, Cisco just passed out. Could be from the sugar could be from the alcohol - might be a mixture of the two...

Eventually, Snart managed to get the others to realise that he had to go. And he finally didn't get hugged by them as well.

"I'll take you," Barry offered Snart.

Turning around to disagree, he saw the pleading in Barry's eyes and sighed his agreement. He found himself in the same forest spot from so long ago.

"I presumed that you did not actually want to go back but just wanted to get out of the building?" Barry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, your friends are somehow more annoying when drunk than before," Snart stated, shaking out his shoulders.

"Want to go to Saints and Sinners?" Barry questioned.

"Yeah, alright," Snart shrugged, already used to Barry randomly appearing in the place to be fazed.

"Just need to stop by my place first," Barry smirked before Snart felt himself be zoomed away.

By the time that Snart had stabled himself this time, Barry was in front of him equipped in a leather jacket and trousers with a red shirt on underneath.

"Don't worry, these shoes are fireproof," Barry smirked before he whisked the both of them away to the place they were heading.

Let it be said, they enjoyed themselves much better while they were there instead of when they were at S.T.A.R Labs.

**1000**


	66. This is why we throw away the plan (extension)

"Scarlet! This is why we throw away the plan!" Snart exclaimed as another explosion went off in the distance.

Barry, holding a protective arm over his head, hissed back to him, "what do you mean, throw away the plan? I thought that you loved plans!"

"I love throwing them away as well!" Snart said as he threw himself behind the rock Barry was hiding behind.

"Why did I agree to this?" Barry sighed.

"I don't know it was your idea," Snart growled as he looked over the rock before ducking down again.

"I needed that part," Barry hissed.

"So you got me to steal it with you?" Snart asked, still amazed.

An arrow landed right in front of Barry, the green flare stating its owner. "Shoot, Green Arrow's here. We got to go!"

"The meta blocker stops over there, if you can get beyond there we can disappear. I can give us a few seconds chance but I need a distraction first," Snart said, peeking over the top again.

Barry glanced at the arrow. If he could fire it well enough, it could set off a small explosion. There was a rod of steel and a wire of to Barry's side. It would have to do.

He drew the rod and wire into a makeshift bow before coating the arrow in a substance that he always keeps in his pocket.

Wonderful food for a speedster, explosive when hit with a mixture found on the arrow at high force.

Pulling with all his strength, he fired the arrow into the air, arching perfectly.

"That's my arrow?" He heard a gruff voice before the explosion went off.

Snart fired his gun at the floor, creating an icy surface before the two ran beyond the meta line.

\-----

Snart spat out the gag from his mouth. "If you wanted me to yourself you could have just asked for a coffee."

Barry growled to himself, pulling the handbrake on the car he hot-wired snd sending them skidding into an empty car park. "We are being chased by the government because of you," Barry hissed Bassy rising to the surface in his anger.

"Your welcome for the part," Snart glared.

"Last time someone gave me that look, I was unable to walk much further than my bed for a whole weekend, _great fun_ ," Bassy said with a thinned-lipped smile. "Now I would like silence while I get us to Ohio," Bassy growled as he put the car into reverse and skidded back onto the road.

"Now why would I be quiet?" Snart sassed.

"You will before I do something to make you forcefully quiet," Bassy growled, looking at Snart through the rear-view mirror.

The look in Bassy's eye told him he was deadly serious and would follow through with that threat so he stayed quiet. Through the rest of the drive, he kept himself busy by tapping his knee.

Soon they were walking through the VIP entrance to an airport, the guard had stopped them but Bassy flashed him his French Id and they were both allowed through.

Soon they had boarded a private jet and were making quick way to Ohio.

\-----

"Who are meeting here?" Snart asked as they walked through into an abandoned warehouse.

Bassy had gotten changed on the jet and was now in black leather trousers and jacket with a red shirt underneath. His hair was gelled back. He ignored him and pushed the plastic sheet out of the way and walked into the room.

"We thought that we were being pranked when they said that the Seductive Demon was back," Snart heard.

Walking through, he was amazed to see a group of criminals thought to have been gone for good. The Sexy Villains were in front of him.

"Who's that?" One of them asked Bassy, pointing over at Snart.

"That is Leonard Snart, Thief Extraordinaire, one of America's most wanted. Captain Cold, Villain to Central Cities superhero and the reason that we are currently hiding from the government, vigilantes and superheroes," Bassy said introducing Snart.

"How do you know him?" Another asked Bassy.

"He's the superhero that I fight," Snart shrugged.

"Him, Sebastian Smythe, superhero?" One asked through all their laughs.

"I gave it a shot. I was so bored. Don't recommend it to anyone, the powers, on the other hand, are a positive," Bassy shrugged to the amazement of the others.

"Powers?" One asked again.

"Like this," Bassy smirked as he held up a vibrating hand.

Snart eyebrows scrunched, instead of the normal orange lightning, it was blood red. It looked angry, murderous with flecks of black shooting through and dancing around it.

"Ok, important question, can he sing?" Someone asked from the shadows, sounded female.

"Come out Satan, we know your there," Bassy called.

She started to hum as she came out, promoting the others to start as well.

Snart looked at Bassy who nodded before Snart sighed as Bassy joined in along with the rest of them.

There's no time for us   
There's no place for us   
What is this thing that builds our dreams...   
Yet slips away from us?

Snart sang as the others continued to hum.

Who wants to live forever..?   
Who wants to live forever.?!    
Ooh...

Bassy was impressed, Snart could pull off the correct tone for the song.

There's no chance for us   
It's all decided for us   
This world has only one sweet moment...   
Set aside for us

Snart cocked an eyebrow as a couple of the hummers changed their rhythm to that of the next part of the song.

Who wants to live forever.?!   
Who dares to love forever.?!   
Ooh..!

The others could agree, the man could sing.

 _Who dares..._   
_Who dares..._  
 _Who dares..._  
Who wants to live forever.?!  
Oh, when love must die.?!

Snart shocked himself as he sang. He hasn't done this in so many years. The others changed to sound like that of the guitar solo.

But touch my tears with your lips...   
Touch my world with your fingertips..!   
**And we can have forever** **...**   
And  **we can have forever** **...**   
Forever is our today...

Bassy stepped in to sing alongside Snart.

Who  **wants to live forever.?!**   
Who  **wants to live forever?!!**

The other group was surprised, honestly surprised, as the two's voices fitted together.

Forever is our today...   
Who waits forever anyway..?

The song drew to an end, the others cutting off as Snart stopped singing.

"Happy he can sing now?" Bassy sassed.

"Yes," most people nodded.

Bassy turned on Snart his eyes narrowed. The lightning flared around him before he shot off and pushed Snart into the wall by the neck. "You will speak no word of what happens here," he growled at Snart.

Snart quickly nodded, spotting his cold gun out of the corner of his eye. Bassy must have found something he wanted in Snart as he released his neck and stepped away as if nothing happened.

The others stared with mouths-a-gape at the sheer display of power from Bassy. To them, this was a whole new Sebastian Smythe - while he might not be the witty one they first met, he was so much stronger, more powerful than he was before and it was terrifying, in _such_ a good way.

\-----

Bassy was zoned out when he felt two objects knock into him, flattering him to the floor. Turning to look, he could see that it was Nick and Jeff.

"It's been _so..._ Long!" Nick said, drawing out the 'so'.

"Why couldn't you have contacted us at least?!" Jeff asked straight away.

"Well, I had to keep up appearances as well as the fact I was in a coma for nine months," Bassy answered.

"A coma!" They exclaimed simultaneously. They both hugged him tightly, refusing to let go when Bassy tried to move, "we are not letting you go again!"

Looking around, knowing that none of his so-called friends would help him, he called into the air, "Snart, can I have some help!"

"Why would I do that?" Snart said, his hand resting on his holstered gun.

"I keep you out of jail?" Bassy answered, trying to push the pair of himself.

"Try again," Snart drawled.

"I wiped all your criminal records?" Bassy questioned.

Snart seemed to debate this before smirking, "try again."

"I introduced you as a top-end thief?" Bassy growled.

"Well done for being a walking Wikipedia," Snart clapped sarcastically.

"I'll wipe your sister's records when we get back!" Bassy offered in annoyance.

Nick and Jeff froze when they heard the whirring of the cold gun. "You might want to get out the way, speedsters can survive a blast... But I assure you, humans can't," they heard Snart state over the whirring.

Snart watched amused as the pair scrambled out the way of the barrel. He lent calmly against the door frame, his weapon still drawn on Bassy, his goggles resting on his shoulders.

"What? You want a thank you?" Bassy snapped as he got to his feet, the weapon following him.

"Who doesn't like a thank you?" Snart smirked.

The flash in Bassy's eyes was the only warning he got before he found himself pinned by the collar of his parka. Right above his heart was Bassy's hand, vibrating quicker than the eye could see.

"I could take your life. The first life I take with my powers," Bassy calmly said, looking directly at his hand, "I wonder how it would feel to die by the hand of The Flash?" Bassy asked, his flashing eyes turning to stare directly into Snart's eyes.

Snart felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. His eyes were locked onto Bassy's wide with shock.

"Is that a thank you enough?" Bassy smirked.

"Yes," Snart quickly nodded.

Bassy smirked before pushing away from Snart. He turned and sat down on one of the seats that the warehouse now had with his legs kicked out in front of him.

"Bassy, so we've been thinking, we all have," Nick started, all the others came to sit down in front of Sebastian, "we all want to open a place in Central City... But for good publication... We would like you as the superhero to open it."

"What's in it for me?" Sebastian asked.

"You'll have your friends finally nearby again," Jeff pointed out.

"You do realise that if you go out there as the Sexy Villains, I'm still obligated to bring you in, right?" Bassy pointed out.

"Guess you will just have to flash us back to Ohio," Santana smirked.

 _"That will cost you~"_ Bassy sang.

"You get free entry to any of our places," Santana answered.

"Not worth it."

"Leonard also gets free entrance and safe passage in our places," Jeff offered.

"You're slowly getting there," Bassy said.

"Both yourself and Leonard gets free and safe entrance as well as anyone that you both bring personally," Nick offered, "that's our absolute."

"That sounds doable," Bassy agreed.

A wave of cheers went around the room while Snart stood at the back wondering how agreeing to steal something with Barry would come to this.

\-----

Finally, Snart and Bassy were able to head back to Central City. All of the backlashes of the incident was gone, so they were home sailing.

\-----

Snart was stood hidden in the crowd. It was a big day that finally arrived, everyone was waiting for The Flash to arrive to apparently open this store.

The store itself was a singing, dancing and modelling shop. It was owned by the Sexy Villains - not like anyone knew that. The most anyone knew was that people who range from a different level of famousness were running it.

Just as the church dimed three in the distance, there was an orange streak of lightning that appeared on stage. Standing next to the group was now Barry in full Flash garb.

The crowd roared in approval.

Snart zoned out through the rest of it, not paying much attention while the whole speech and cutting the red ribbon happened.

What he did know was that he was easily going to make a pit-stop at that store at one point.

\-----

Mick and Lisa followed behind Snart, confused as to why they were following him into the new store.

"Leonard!" They heard be shouted as they saw Snart almost be trampled by the store owners.

Snart pushed them off him, glaring as Nick tried to hug him again. "I am still with that weapon you _so love_." Let it be said that he backed down.

"Where's Bassy?" Jeff questioned.

"Lenny, why are we here?" Lisa asked, looking around.

"Lenny?" Most of the group giggled.

"Can we take this somewhere private?" Snart asked.

"Of course, right this way," they said, heading towards a back room.

"I will get Bassy here for you," Snart said as he messaged him - making sure that he made it clear that Mick and Lisa was with him.

Soon they heard someone be directed into the room that they were in.

"Bassy!" Nick and Jeff shouted simultaneously, running and hugging the man.

"Alright, off!" Bassy shouted pushing them off him before walking further into the room.

"Snart, who are these people," Mick hissed to Snart.

"I'm upset you haven't realised who we are," Bassy sassed.

"Just tell them..." Snart sighed.

"We together are the Sexy Villains of both Ohio and Paris," Bassy said introducing them all before he then pointed to himself, "by myself recently I am the man that wiped both yours and your brother's criminal records."

"But The Flash wiped Lenny's criminal record..." Lisa said confused.

"I am The Flash as well as the Seductive Demon, leader of the Sexy Villains," Bassy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So the city's superhero is also a villain?" Mick summarised.

"Yes," Barry sighed, Sebastian deciding that he did not want to get involved with this.

"I knew that yours and Lenny's life was messed up, but this is way more than I ever thought it was," Lisa commented before both herself and Mick went to leave. "Don't worry, we won't sell out your secret - you don't send us to the cell anyway."

"If I said to my friends and family that you were secretly a hero as well, I would get shot in a very painful place," Barry stated with raised eyebrows.

"They are just waiting until we all get back to the safe house to blow up in my face," Snart sighed. "That reminds me, can I hide with you until that's blown over?"

Barry laughed, patting him on the shoulder as he reassured him that he could.

\-----

"Barry, why did I have an arrow explode in my face about a month ago? We found traces of your speedster food on it," Oliver asked, walking into S.T.A.R Labs.

"Oh, that we around the time that I lost some," Barry said, faking sheepishness.

"Alright, follow me," Oliver said, taking a wary look at Caitlin and Cisco also in the room. When the two of them were on their own, he pulled out his phone and played a video. "One camera still worked after the people got away."

Looking down at the video, Barry realised that there was very little he could do to prevent Oliver from realising just who he is. Oliver's only warning was the lightning in his eyes before he flashed them both off.

"Scarlet, I did not expect to be back here so soon," Snart commented as he saw that he was back in the back room of the store.

"How don't you vomit with that..." He heard four voices say weakly along with the distinctive sound of vomiting.

"Not sure. I've had enough practice with it with the number of times he flashed me around," Snart shrugged.

"Why is Captain Cold here?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Because he was the second person in the video," Bassy snarked, "oh, Green Arrow's seen a video of our escape."

"What do you want?" Snart suddenly growled, levelling the cold gun with the man's head.

"Answer him," Bassy growled as Oliver stayed quiet.

"To know what really happened... Who you really are?" Oliver stated, with the last sentence turning to look at Sebastian while keeping his eye on the cold gun.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Bassy laughed.

"Scarlet, why don't you give him the rundown of who's here?" Snart suggested with a smirk.

"Sounds splendid," Bassy smirked back.

Oliver watched with worry as the smirk grew over the face of the man he once thought he knew.

"Behind you, there is Captain Cold, The Flash's villain. Behind me, there is the Sexy Villains - villains of Ohio and Paris..." Bassy explained before lightning filled his eyes.

Oliver felt all the air being knocked out of him as he was thrown into a wall. Bassy's hand was tight against his throat as the other was moments from entering his body as it vibrated above his heart.

"I might be known here as The Flash, but I was first known as something far different. I am the Seductive Demon, crime boss and leader of the Sexy Villains," Bassy growled as he inched his hand closer to Oliver.

Snart walked up behind the pair and rested his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I thought I was meant to be your first kill using your powers," he joked.

"You actually wanted that," Bassy said, amazed, as he head turned towards Snart.

"No, but it was to stop you wasting your first on him," Snart said, his hand still resting on Bassy's shoulder.

Bassy shook Snart's hand off his shoulder, growling, "the moments gone anyway." He dropped his grip on Oliver, moving away to stand back where he previously was.

"Maybe Olive Queen needs to make a visit to Ohio just as the Sexy Villains make their big comeback?" Snart offered.

"Sounds splendid," the rest chorused.

\-----

_ 'Oliver Queen, Star City's Mayor and Billionaire found seriously injured. After an attack on a Gala, he was rushed to hospital in a hope to save his life.  _   
_ As it is currently said, he has sustained mental damage and has forgotten the last six months of his life. _   
_ The doctors can not be sure if he could ever regain the memory as further investigation suggests that the man has ill-treated concussions in the past which could cause further loss of memory. _   
_ His fate hangs in the balance as doctors fight to save the mayor and to try and allow him movement in either of his arms.' _

In the backroom of the store, twenty eyes sparkled with crazed amusement of a gleam down at the paper.

**3100**


	67. A little run in between the villains

"Yes, Satan, I will be there..." Sebastian sighed down the phone for what had to be the tenth time that day. "I won't miss our group meetup..."

"You better not," she warned before the line went silent. 

Barry rose again and pushed Sebastian out of his place as he continued to work. He was going to allow Sebastian to have control tomorrow morning during the meetup, not before then.

\-----

Thanks to some new star-spangled case that The Captain had him currently working on, he was still in the building when it was pitch black outside. He just finished typing up the report when he felt the cold barrel of a gun press up against his exposed neck.

"Do not make a sound," he heard hissed as the muzzle dug slightly in to empathise it, "do exactly as I say."

He sat silently as he felt the click of handcuffs around his wrists and the familiar feeling of his lightning fading that comes with a meta blocker. 

\-----

That's how Barry found himself to be kidnapped at the stroke of midnight by none other than Leonard Snart. Not interesting or creative - he was slightly disappointed in the thief.

"So, Scarlet, how are you?" Snart asked, his gun resting against his shoulder. He had a large smirk covering his face - it was as if he knew what Barry was going to say.

"Oh, wonderful!" Barry said, feeling some of Sebastian's sarcasm rising to the occasion, "totally didn't want to be in my bed, but instead tied to a chair with an old man staring at me!" 

"Well, someones having a bad morning," Snart commented with a raised eyebrow.

"What time is it?" Barry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"9:30 in the morning," Snart said with a quick glance to his watch. 

"I was meant to meet up with my friends half an hour ago... They will be wondering where I am," Barry stated.

"No they won't, you are almost famous for being late," Snart snorted.

"Not with these friends," Barry smirked.

"They won't be able to find you yet," Snart pointed out.

"What makes you think that?" Bassy smirked with a dangerous look in his eye.

Just as Snart’s mouth opened to reply, there was the distant sound of screaming and small explosions. "What is that?" Snart questioned.

"My friends coming to get me," Bassy said as he worked on loosening the ropes. 

"That doesn't sound like your friends," Snart stated.

"It does, just not the ones that you know," Bassy said as he stood from the restraints of the chair. Just at that moment, Bassy's friends came running through the door, a range of different weapons pointed at Snart.

"Seductive Demon, you alright?" One of the people asked.

"I'm alright, Satan," Sebastian nodded.

"Ready to kill your kidnapper?" Most of the people chortled. One a little trigger happy fired his gun, the bullet heading towards Snart. 

Within that second, Bassy finally got the cuff off and had flashed in front of Snart, catching the bullet in his hand. 

"I thought we wait until I tell you to kill to fire?" Bassy growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"Sorry..." The trigger happy person mumbled as they all stared at Bassy with wonder. 

'I can not believe what I am about to say,' Bassy thought to himself before he slung his arm around the man's shoulders and patted his chest, "no need to kill him. Snart and I have an understanding! I kidnap him, he kidnaps me!"

The other's weapons lowered in their confusion. "So he's not here to kill you?" Another asked with scrunched eyebrows. 

"Nah, he's just here to kidnap me and make my other friends do something for him. I break myself out each time, that reminds me," Bassy said as he raised his hands into the air, showing and highlighting the fact that there were no cuffs around them.

Snart looked in confusion as he patted his pockets and felt no key within them. His eyes glanced up to Bassy's smug ones. "When could you pickpocket?" 

"He's always been able to pickpocket," the others stated, slightly confused as to why the other man didn't know this.

Bassy sighed, realising that they both needed a full explanation, "ok. I think you both need an explanation as you know me by two different names. Originally and to them, I am known as the Seductive Demon, leader and crime boss of the Sexy Villains across the state of Ohio and the city of Paris."

Snart was now thoroughly stumped, this man was Scarlet... He hadn't stolen some random person from their work...

"But Snart knows me through a different style of work. To him, I'm the good guy and the superhero. To him, he's Captain Cold and I'm The Flash," Bassy sighed. He quickly flashed away to return in his superhero uniform.

"I thought that you said you never wear spandex?" Santana asked.

"It's not spandex. Spandex would burst into flames," Bassy smirked.

"So what are we going to do with the bodies out there?" One of the Sexy Villains asked. 

"Please tell me you didn't kill them... It's hard to get reliable meta's at the moment," Snart sighed.

"No, but they will be waking up with some 'ouchies'," one of the Sexy Villains giggled.

"What about my sister? The one that fired gold at you?" Snart asked urgently.

"We locked her and that pyromantic in a room," one shrugged.

"Scarlet, get them out," Snart sighed, hiding his worry.

"On it," Barry nodded as he pulled up his hood and returned later with the two in either hand. 

"Snart, why's the speedster here?" Mick questioned.

"Because your boss nearly got killed when he kidnapped their boss," Barry sighed, staying in full Flash gear because of the two. 

"Who are they, Lenny?" Lisa asked.

"They are the Sexy Villains of Ohio and Paris..." Snart sighed again. 

"How's The Flash not dead yet? Or able to just stand there?" Lisa said with scrunched eyebrows. 

Bassy rose again, as he lowered his hood, standing to his full height. "Because I am the Seductive Demon, crime boss and leader of the Sexy Villains." 

"What?" Mick stated.

"I was kidnapped by Snart at midnight, my friends and villain group came to rescue me. In the process, they took down all the Rogues here as well as nearly killing your boss. If I didn't use my speedster powers, Snart would currently be dead," Bassy explained.

Suddenly the door was kicked in, revealing the Rogues at the door - with matching bruises. They were blabbering on about how some group got the jump on them.

"Who else is going to know my identity by the end of this!" Barry huffed, throwing his hands in the air. 

"Apparently at least twenty people," Snart said as he looked over the Rogues as they entered the room.

"Why doesn't The Flash have his hood on?" One observant Rogue asked, "did you work out his identity?"

"I have known his identity for, what, nearly two years now," Snart smirked.

"That's how you don't get arrested..." They realised.

"Who are they?" Peak-a-boo asked.

"They are my old group," Barry shrugged.

"Nasty heroes then..." Most of the Rogues said.

"I would be careful, you just upset their feelings," Bassy said, bristling slightly, "their actual name is the Sexy Villains of Ohio and Paris... I'm their leader, the Seductive Demon, the crime boss of Ohio and Paris."

That when all the Rogues were definitely certain that either the world was now crazy, or they were in some crazed nightmare.

"So, the Scarlet Speedster, superhero, The Flash..." Peak-a-boo started.

"I get it, I have many names," Barry sighed.

"Is actually a crime boss and leader of a group of villains called the Sexy Villains from Ohio and Paris?" Peak-a-boo finished.

"Yes," Barry replied simply. 

"Does anyone else know this?" Peak-a-boo furthered. 

"There is no one outside of this room that knows," Barry answered.

"You and the boss have some messed up life..." Most Rogues said - the Sexy Villains agreeing alongside them.

1350


	68. Remembrance of the past

Snart and Barry were inevitably going to kill Team Flash now. Both had just been dragged up to the pub karaoke stage, and then they couldn't leave because of the drunken idiots that cheered for them all across the place. _Why were they cheering, they had no idea whether they were any good?_

Cisco whispered something to the Dj, and the Dj smirked back in return, nodding. That's when the hero and villain knew their night was only going to be getting worse.

"We have just got the information that we potentially have a vocal contortionist," the Dj started as Barry felt his face blank.

 _'How did they find out..? I thought the few videos that showed that we're gone?'_ Barry thought to himself.

This caught the attention of the group just entering the pub. _Who would have thought it, the 2013 Warblers walking through the door right when Barry was about to sing? It was like it was pre-arranged._

"I give you, Always Remember Us This Way!" The Dj exclaimed before the music started.

**That Arizona sky...**   
**Burnin' in your eyes...**   
**You look at me... and babe, I wanna catch on fire...**   
It’s buried in my soul...   
Like California gold...   
You found the light in me that I couldn’t find...

Barry started to sing, grabbing the full attention of everyone and anyone in the building. Sebastian began to rise, and for once, the two worked together as they sang.

**So when I'm all choked up and I... can't find the words...**   
Every time we say goodbye.., baby, it hurts   
** When the sun... goes down... **   
** And the band won't play... **   
** I'll always... remember us this way... **

When the pair began to sing together, peoples mouth's dropped wide open.

**Lovers in the night...**   
**Poets tryna write...**   
** We don't know how... to rhyme.., but damn, we try... **   
** But all I really know... **   
** You're where I wanna go..! **   
** The part..! of me that's you..! will! never! die.!! **

People were surprised when others started to hum along in the background like a vocal choir. Then the pair really started to sing together, and everything else was forgotten instantly.

So when I'm all choked up and I... can't find the words...   
_Find our words..._   
**Every time we say goodbye.., baby, it hurts...**   
** When the sun goes down... **   
** And the band... won't play... **   
** I'll always... remember us this way..! **

The pair's voices with the addition of the choir were mind-blowing. It was almost like they were all at a paid professional show.

 **Oh yeah..!**  
 **I don't wanna be just a memory, baby, yeah.!!**  
 **Hoo,** _hoo,_ **hoo,** _hoo,_ **hoo,** _hoo_  
 **Hoo,** _hoo,_ **hoo,** _hoo,_ **hoo,** _hoo_  
 **Hoo,** _hoo,_ **hoo,** _hoo,_ _**hoo... hoo...**_  
 _Hoo!!!_

Their echo first echoed through the room, and then the harmony echoed through all their souls.

**So when I'm all choked up and I... can't find! the words..!**   
_Find the words..._   
**Every time we say goodbye.., baby.!, it hurts..!**   
_It hurts..._   
** When the sun goes down... and the band... won't play... **   
** I'll always remember us this way..! **   
_Way yeah..!_

The audience's mouths felt dry; their breath sucked from their lungs as they all continued to sing.

When you look at me... **and the whole world fades...**  
 **I'll always remember us this way...**

The song calmed, allowing everyone a chance to regain their breath both singers and audience. The crowd finally started to sing, coming back to the world they briefly left.

" _Sebastian_..." Barry heard whispered off to the side where the other vocals were coming from.

Bassy rose softly as his eyes swam in un-dropped tears. " _Guys_..." He whispered to them.

" _Happy Birthday, Scarlet_ ," Snart whispered as he rested his hand briefly on Bassy's shoulder before nodding his head to tell him he could go to his childhood friends.

Bassy briefly turned, tears streaming down his face and hugged Snart before almost running over to his old friends. The audience was clapping with tears of their own at this heartfelt reunion.

\-----

"How did you all figure it out?" Barry asked the next time he was in S.T.A.R Labs.

"We didn't," the smiled.

"I did," came the unique voice of Leonard Snart behind him. He was resting on the doorway, dressed only in tight black trousers and white shirt with his gun slung over his hip.

Barry felt his breath catch in the back of his throat. His eyes were watering again.

"I realised while out fighting you that something was different... You were missing something," Snart explained as he pushing himself off the doorway and walked into the room, "so I pulled some strings and did some digging."

The others watched the pair with interest. They hadn't heard about how Snart had found out, only told to get Barry there and to sing at a particular time.

"I found out it was your old school friends that you were missing. I got my Rogues to arrange your glee group to appear at the correct time while I got Team Flash to get you up there and singing at the correct time," Snart furthered.

Barry felt a sob choke in his throat; his vision almost blurry with tears as they started to fall again.

"The Dj and the whole of the audience were my Rogues in disguise, we made sure that there was going to be no one that was going to disrupt it for you," Snart said, his smirk turning almost to a soft smile, "ever since they found out your identity two years ago, they grew attached to you. The moment I offered this plan, they jumped at the chance to help you. We even got your boss involved with it."

Barry's resolve broke as he pulled Snart into another hug, his shoulders shaking as he cried. His head was buried into Snart's shoulder as the man rubbed soothing shapes into his back. He heard his friends and family circle around him, offering his their silent support when he finally lifted his head to look around at them.

" _Thank you all, so much_..." Barry whispered to them all; his voice was wobbling his tears.

" _It's nothing, Barry, we wanted to give back to the man that gave us his all_ ," they whispered back to him.

**103** **5**


	69. You were more than me

When Oliver woke up to find out that S.T.A.R Labs had invited him down to a glee group concert, this was not what he expected to find.

His sweet, innocent, pure ex singing and dancing with some of the most famous models out there. Let alone the flirtatious looks he kept sending to everyone.

\-----

"Now, we know that we may seem incomplete... It's true. We are," Nick started.

"Our resident billionaire playboy is not up here with us!" Jeff exclaimed dramatically.

"Don't look at me!" Oliver hissed as all of the people around him turned to face him. 

"They don't mean Ollie, they mean Sebastian Smythe. Someone that I know very well." Barry stated, his eyes not leaving the stage. 

Everyone's eyebrows raised drastically at Barry's words before they too looked up at the stage. 

"Sebastian Smythe... Come out, come out where ever you are!" They both called into the air. 

"Marco!" The Warblers shouted out from behind them.

"Polo!" Barry exclaimed as he stood from his seat. 

Everyone stared in shock at Barry, why would he do that? At the top, three people walked in through an emergency exit. 

"Good to have you back Bassy!" Everyone on the stage shouted at once.

"It's good to be back," Bassy smirked as he walked up to the stage. 

"Wait, Bassy," one of the three mumbled in confusion.

"Lenny, you alright?" Lisa asked as she saw her brother stop to look at the stage. 

"You guys go on, I think I just found some perfect blackmail for someone I know - that you also know," Snart smirked staring at Barry on stage.

"Who?" Mick asked as both Lisa and himself came to stand next to him to look at the stage.

"That one in the centre, tall and leaner one," Snart pointed out Barry to the pair. 

"How do we know him?" Lisa asked, confused.

"You know him without realising, while I know him quite well," Snart explained as he continued looking over. 

"When did you know a badge 'quite well'?" Mick grunted.

"For many years," Snart smirked before the pair walked off. 

"Sebastian Smythe is back with I WANT YOU BACK!" Nick shouted before the Warblers began.

Together, they danced fluidly across the stage, igniting many giggles and coos from the crowd.

Oliver's eyebrows didn't stop being scrunched the whole time that Barry was singing. This was not the man that he went out with those five years ago, not the happy-go-lucky man that bounced with the innocence of a puppy. This was someone who knew how he looked and flaunted it.

He looked like a playboy and now behaved like one.

Soon that song faded into another and another and yet even more. It was clear that Barry was in fact in charge of the groups while the others followed his lead effortlessly. 

After what felt like hours of performances, the show drew to a close as everyone clapped the group out. 

In the corner of Oliver's eye, he saw Barry signal himself and the rest of them behind the stage. Soon they were all there, face to face with the man himself.

"I guess you probably need an explanation," Barry shrugged. "During my high school years, I joined Dalton Academy as Sebastian Smythe - previously in Paris as well. There I picked up a few names for myself, playboy, man-whore, womaniser, sex and alcohol addict." 

"That does not explain the billionaire bit," Cisco pointed out.

"The Smythe family are a well-known family of billionaires - just so happens that through my mother's side I was distantly related to them," Barry shrugged as if that explained everything. 

"And we are meant to believe that?" Oliver said.

"I would, he's not lying," Snart said as he appeared around the corner, "I looked it up as he spoke, everything matches up."

"When did you get here?" Everyone asked.

"When Barry first went up on the stage, perfect blackmail," Snart smirked before he headed off again.

"You going to stop him?" Oliver asked.

"No, he never does," Team Flash sighed as one. 

"He's already got plenty of blackmail on me, he doesn't act on it," Barry explained, still leaving Oliver stumped. 

"Ok, one question, Bar, what level of playboy were you counted as, I think I was 10 out of 15," Oliver asked, to the confusion of everyone but himself and Barry.

"I got 13 out of 15," Barry smirked before he turned on his heels and left them all. 

748


	70. Children = annoyance

"Hey, Mr Flash..." A young child whispered, pulling at Barry's hand.

"Yes?" Barry asked as he crouched down to face them. The child had to be no older than twelve.

"You look like the Seductive Demon of Ohio and Paris, but my parents say that silly - that the bad man is gone," the child said in an almost meek voice.

Barry's mind was in overdrive. _'How could this child figure it out?!'_ "Well, I'm sure that the bad man won't be appearing again. But if he does, I promise to protect you," Barry said to the young child, holding his hand out fully to the child.

The child's face lit up as they took Barry's hand in full, "thank you, Mr Flash!" They exclaimed happily.

"Now, let's get you back to your parents, I am sure that they are worried for you," Barry smiled to the child.

"Alright," the child said.

Barry gripped onto the child until he came across a pair of adults that he briefly remembered having seen the child with. He stopped in front of them, lowering the child slowly to their feet. "I believe this is yours?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes he is, I hope he didn't bother you too much," the father said as the child ran over to the pair.

"He just asked an honest question," Barry laughed before nodding his head and flashing off again.

\-----

"Felicity, can you look up a name for me? You might have greater luck," Cisco asked Felicity over the phone.

"Yeah, give me the name," Felicity said as she settled in front of her computer.

"Seductive Demon."

"I don't even need to look that up to know who that is," Felicity said, "Oliver's been hunting the guy since he stole from him in 2014."

"Barry got told he looked like him by a child, his suit picked up an increase of heart rate common with panic," Cisco explained.

"Now that I think about it, Barry does look like the man," Felicity said, "I'll tell Oliver about it. Try and keep Barry at the labs for the next few hours."

\-----

Oliver arrived in full Arrow gear an hour later, a meta dampener arrow at the stand by. He was not going to take any risks.

"Oh, hey Oliver," Barry said as he noticed him walk into the cortex.

"What does the Seductive Demon mean to you," Oliver growled.

 _'This is all that child's fault!'_ Barry growled internally. "Don't know," Barry shrugged.

Out of the corner of Oliver's eye, he saw the readings of Barry's suit fluctuate. Cisco must have also, as he distracted Barry enough for Oliver to turn on the meta blocker arrow and shoot it into Barry's leg.

He was still screaming when Oliver clipped the meta blocker around his injured leg.

\-----

To say that the CCPD was in shock was an understatement. Their hero was just brought in, cuffed, with a blocker as well as an arrow in one of his legs. No one knew how to take it, especially when they were informed that he was, in fact, a villain in hiding.

Two officers removed the main part of the shaft of the arrow, wincing at the scream that came from the once hero's lips. Without much medical care, he was stripped of his logo and mask before being thrown into an overnight cell, ready to be taken into jail the next day.

\-----

Barry's leg was on fire, he couldn't put any weight onto it when they lifted him to his feet.

In the back or the transport truck was one guard - apparently, in case he really needs medical attention. He could easily be won over if Barry played his game right.

It started with the whimpers then eventually moved onto tears. That when it seemed like the patients of the guard broke. He approached Barry, asking if he was alright. The next scream that left Barry's lips he couldn't help, the van hit a bump at high speed causing everyone to lift slightly from their seats before hitting down hard.

The guard panicked, the first thing that went through his mind was that if the meta blocker wasn't on him for a second then he would heal enough but still be unable to move. He undid the clasp of the meta blocker, not realising until too late that seconds work differently to a speedster.

The moment the final click went, Barry vibrate out of the cuffs before grabbing the man by the neck. He stared down the eyes of the man as a short smirk came over his face, " _thanks, amigo_."

Then the guard was left, Barry having vibrated out of the doors of the van.

\-----

Snart swore aloud as he felt a scarlet shape crash into him at high speed. He was knocked onto his back, only just missing the table to his left. Looking down he could see that it was Barry.

A scream left Barry's mouth again, the running had jolted the head of the arrow, further damaging his leg. Tears streamed down his face, continuously coming like raging rivers.

"Scarlet!" Snart shouted when he took in the extent of the situation, behind him, the Rogues gathered after hearing their bosses shout.

"Arrow shot me... Meta blocker arrow... Faded... Mostly," Barry whimpered.

"Lisa, get you sweet _(candy)_ and energy bar collection, Mick turn up the temperature," Snart ordered. When they did not do as they were told, he turned and almost barked at them, "now!" Satisfied when the pair scampered off,

"The only way I can heal is if that arrow is out of my leg," Barry whimpered as Snart moved him to the floor.

"Alright, I'll give you something to eat first though," Snart said as Lisa deposited the required food next to him. Snart slowly passed an energy bar over for Barry to quickly eat before passing the sleeve of his parka for him to bite as he removed the arrowhead.

Barry bit down hard on the sleeve as Snart took the arrowhead out with as much care as he could. He was shocked when he briefly lost consciousness before returning to have a worried Snart looking over the top of him.

"Here, eat these, they will raise your sugar levels to increase your healing effectivity," Snart said as he handed him some energy bars and chocolate bars.

Barry quickly ate the bars before jokingly stating, "last time I woke up to some like this when they were treating me they told me to urinate in a cup."

There was a chorus of ' _eww_ ' around the room from the Rogues while Snart chuckled, "welcome back."

"Boss, why is the speedster here?" One of the Rogues asked.

"I just escaped being sent to prison," Barry chuckled as he tried to sit up. He sighed before accepting Snart's mothering and allowed him to help him up and hand him more food. "If you keep this up I will eat you out of house and safe home," Barry warned.

"Don't worry, we are top-end thieves. We can steal more," Snart reassured.

"Why were you having to escape from going to the cellar?" Another Rogue asked.

"Because they found out that while currently, I am - used to be - the hero, I was a villain and well-known crime boss before then," Barry sighed.

The room was silent as they took in the information given to them.

"2013, young and foolish I came out to the world as the Seductive Demon... It kicked off. It travelled both from my high school to my modelling career in Paris," Barry explained, not caring if anyone was listening. He needed it off his chest.

The others were listening, they all were listening to the words that left his mouth.

"Then others joined in with me, we formed the Sexy Villains... Took control of Ohio, well-known in Paris because of me being their leader, their boss," Barry finished.

"Alright and your idea for... Medical help? Was to come here?" Snart questioned him.

"I trusted you but not the others," Barry whispered while he turned his head to face the floor.

"That's... Touching, Scarlet," Snart said, honestly.

"I was wondering whether I would be able to join the Rogues?" Barry whispered sheepishly as he turned to face Snart.

"Well, we already know you have powerful powers as well as the morals needed," Snart commented. "If you do something for us, without question, then you can."

"Alright," Barry said, his eyes sparkling.

"You recently sent four Rogues into prison. Your task is to get them out," Snart said with crossed hands.

Barry's eyes flooded with lightning before he shot off, with the speed that almost all the Rogues were pulled from their feet by the wind created.

"How long do you think he will take, Lenny?" Lisa asked Snart.

"Under five minutes," Snart said as he got to his feet.

"But there is meta blockers there?" She questioned.

"That he designed," Snart pointed out. "He is smarter than we can comprehend even without his powers."

"I believe you think too highly of me," Barry said, appearing behind Snart with all the previously captured Rogues.

"Well, your back in under three minutes so I don't think I was far off," Snart said, turning back to face him.

"Well, I did stop off for food halfway," Barry shrugged with a childish smile.

"Well done, now we need to get everyone back to what they are normally doing," Snart sighed, almost patronizingly at the beginning, as he signalled for Lisa, Mick and Barry to follow him.

"Snart, we don't have any spare sleepers or partly full sleepers for the speedster," Mick pointed out.

"There is the sofa in the storage room," Lisa offered.

"And put a speedster in arms reach of all our food? Bad idea 101," Snart stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed, "I do have self-control!"

Snart only needed to raise a single eyebrow.

" _Most of the time_..." Barry mumbled.

"Exactly," Snart stated before, briefly thinking and saying, "he can double in my room, for now, his healing means he can sleep on the floor and not feel in a few minutes later."

"It might work," Mick grunted.

"Are you sure you want your once sworn enemy doubling with you while you sleep, Lenny?" Lisa worriedly asked her brother. Although she was not sure who she was worried about.

"What could go wrong?" Snart shrugged.

\-----

 _ **"SCARLET!!!"**_ Snart's shout echoed through the whole warehouse.

That was the Rogues first warning.

The second was when a red streak of lightning came running down the hallway suspiciously away from the shout. Each then had what seemed to be one of Snart's sacred parkers in their hands.

Their third was when there was the sound of the cold gun powering up. They took that as their time to evacuate the area. The parkers were left dumped where they stood as they made a break for the nearest exit - even Mick and Lisa were not going to be staying near for the eruption.

The sight that met their eyes when they entered again when everything went quiet was strange.

Snart was slowly walking as he looked at the floor before approaching a wall. He seemed to look at it for a while before shoving the butt of his gun through the wall. "Come out Scarlet, I know you there." He called after he pulled the gun back out.

To the amazement of those watching, they watched Barry faze through the wall and be standing next to Snart with a sheepish smile across his face.

"Where are they?" Snart growled, his grip on the still powered up gun not slackening.

"Last time I checked, they were in the rest of the Rogues hands," Barry smirked, feeling Bassy begin to rise.

Snart's head turned slightly to look at the sheepish looks on the faces of the rest. "Well, Scarlet, go get them back and put them where they are meant to be," Snart said as he rested his gun on his shoulder.

Barry smiled before he flashed away. The room was filled with his lightning for a moment before he was back in front of Snart as the lightning faded away.

"Is that all?" He asked cheekily.

"No, you need to get the food again," Snart said as he pulled out the daily shopping list.

"On it," Bassy smirked before he shot off again.

Snart pinched his nose as he saw the food start to pile up in front of him. Quickly, it formed into four walls. He waited until he heard the speedster stop before one of the walls before firing his cold gun into the air.

Barry took that as his final warning before he took down the walls and put the food where its meant to be. "Oops?" He tried to say innocently as he was glared at by Snart.

All it took was Snart raising his cold gun towards where Barry was before Barry flashed off and truly left the man alone. That's when all the rest of the Rogues decided that they needed to something in the other warehouse.

\-----

Oliver felt like his whole year had gone from bad to worse. First finding out that a fellow hero was actually a villain that he had been hunting really hit a sore spot. Then to have that same villain tease him daily for the next nine months really dug deep.

No matter what he did, he could not stop the irritating speedster. He was stuck using his original mask - made by the speedster - he only had three bows and all his gear was constantly being dyed a different colour.

One time he was midway through a fight that he found himself looking like a Batman superfan. The person he was fighting found it hilarious and he still gets different teases from that villain to do with Batman.

The Legends seemed to have also heard about it _\- especially seems as when the eventually pick up Leonard Snart, one Bassy Allen-Smythe tags along -_ and forever tease him. He now does have actual Bat-a-rangs that he may or may not have displayed at his house away from prying eyes.

_\- Barry found this out. Apparently, this was why he continued to tease him -_

Then Queen Industries now has three million less in its bank thanks to all the parts they are having to replace.

Luckily, the Speedster seems to have taken a liken still to the city and is leaving that alone. _Maybe villains are territorial and he doesn't want to start a fight he knows he can win?_

All that Oliver knows is that child never said anything in the first place - because if he never did, then he would be blissfully unaware of who Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen truly was.

**2475**


	71. The dislike of the bored speedster

Barry was bored and he's a speedster on top of that. Doesn't sound much... Until you remember this particular speedster is also a playful, mischievous twenty-five-year-old that finds great _glee_ in the pain of others through his own pranks.

\-----

It was small at first, little changes of items in Vibe's clothing. He even ran to Earth-Three to grab a Superman top for the man to wear - he is confused as to how he put it on and wore it for six hours before realising.

Killer Frost was the next unwilling test subject. Her perfect screens were all covered in post-it-notes. Not a single one out of place, all parts of the screen touched by their stickiness.

Green Arrow didn't get out of it, he got all his uniform hidden around in the secret base - except for one that was placed on the monkey bars positioned to look like the Arrow was using the bars.

_\- Green Arrow later found the another two looking like they were fighting with swords using two arrows amongst the rafters. Another pretending it was a bat with added cardboard bat ears stuck to the hood. -_

Detective West and Iris walked into their house to find it filled with balloons. They were not pleased.

Agent Danvers was a victim of him that wasn't meant to be, she was the first one that walked into Supergirl's apartment and got the pale of paint over her.

Supergirl did however received the second prank set for her, all her yoghurts being frozen... Shame the breach to Earth-One was not working.

\-----

Now, now the best prank by far was set not on the heroes, but on the villains. The villains received the most.

They were personalized.

Mirror Master had fake mirrors painted over all the walls, cameras recording the results.

Peek-a-boo had bells stuck to them, preventing them from sneaking up on anyone.

The sprinkler system was enabled in Heatwaves' room again, causing water to shower over him the next time he lit a fire.

Golden Glider's jewellery was covered in silver.

The Top's floor was covered in oiled glass, deadly invisible for when he next span.

Weather Wizard found different weather articles about sunny weather plastered over his rooms and his weather wand. He was ready for murder - but he still wouldn't, he favoured his spot on the Rogues.

Everyone was certain that if the man knew where a speedster was, he would have done something to them, probably would have slowed everything down to wind them up.

But everyone had to agree, the Scarlet Speedster got Captain Cold the best.  
It lasted days.  
Better yet, Captain Cold started to retaliate.   
That lasted for weeks... And everyone felt the consequences.

\-----

The first prank on the timekeeping man was the fact that all the clocks were changed to a different time... Nothing was right and nothing was the same as the other.

Next, pieces of clothing were found in different orders. Not much to think about - but hel for the captain of cold.

It was when his cold gun tampered with that he retaliated big time.

His cold gun was transformed so that instead of the blue flames that spat ice - they came out brilliant orange and red. His goggles started to match it as well, soon all his clothing would change when he used it - it threw paint over him after an hour of tweaking to try and fix it.

The only thing that the Rogues heard was the angry exclamation of ' _THAT'S IT_ ' before they saw the man himself - covered head to toe in red and gold paint - come storming by them, swearing up a storm that even Weather Wizard would not dare to do.

\-----

Barry's first prank done on him by Captain Cold was one that left him hungry and angry. Every Wednesday, he orders pizza and eats it. This Wednesday, it arrived with a terrified delivery guy holding a frozen bag of pizza. Not a single crumb was edible.  
...and Barry still had to pay.

\-----

Captain Cold walked into his room, feeling smug that the speedster will not be pleased to be met with his room at boiling temperature, covered in water and with the message written across the sodden walls.

_'Do_ _not_ _mess with a speedster's food if you value your life.'_

He was suitably warned and the warning was ignored.

\-----

Barry opened his cupboards Friday night to find them only filled with mini marshmallows.  
He knew who it was straight away.

\-----

This time the whole of the Rogues felt the speedsters wrath.

Barry had painstakingly repainted the whole warehouse with the words ' _beware_ '. The uniform of the Rogues had the words _'hel has no fury like speedster's stomach'_.   
They knew it was because of Snart thanks to the fact that their boss now had to walk around in clothing that said _'I don't know how to stay away from a speedster's food'_.

After some strong words from the whole of the Rogues, Snart decided that he would stop going after the speedsters food and instead would get him another way.

Ice and speedsters never mix well.

\-----

When Barry slipped and fell for the seventh time when going to stop Snart on a heist he had enough.

_\- He ended up hitting into one van and causing a six-car pile-up across a junction - luckily no one died and Barry's quick actions afterwards meant that everyone was out of the vehicles before they were injured too bad -_

This time, he went to the warehouse they stayed at, waiting for Snart to realise.

It didn't take long for Snart to come back to the warehouse - now having all tables shifted by half an inch either to the left or to the right - empty-handed and grumpy with the stubborn speedster.

"Hello, Cold," Barry said as he leaned casually against the wall.

"I have every right of mind to shoot you where you stand," Snart growled, his feet sticking slightly, shoes still covered from what the speedster had previously pranked him with.

Barry, keeping steady eye contact, walked over to Snart and pulled the weapon until it was level with his chest. "Do it. I've saved you most of the trouble. Do it."

Snart's arm wavered as his eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"I've levelled the gun with my own heart," Barry said as he grabbed the gun to keep it steady. "All you have to do is pull the trigger, not even hold it."

"Your right, I don't have to hold it," Snart said as he completely let go, his hand falling to his side.

"Hmph, what would your Rogues be saying now," Barry huffed as he - all the while not breaking eye contact with the blue-eyed thief - moved his free hand to signal to the crowd around them.

"That I stick by my morals," Snart replied, his voice steady even when he was currently unarmed in front of the speedster.

The Rogues surrounding them looked on with interest at the interaction between hero and villain. While not many of them had seen the two together up close, they had all heard about the pair's interactions.

"How sweet is that?" Barry smirked - a little bit of Sebastian coming through. He then turned the cold gun in his own hand, pointing its muzzle at the chest of the other.

"How heroic of you," Snart stated as he stared Barry down the eye, not showing any emotion to the weapon currently pointing at his own heart.

"I wasn't always the hero you currently see before you," Bassy smirked, "like how both Heatwave and Weather Wizard killed one or more of their family accidentally early on."

There was a ripple of surprise and anger that went through the warehouse, bubbling beneath all the surfaces.

"Would a hero go around and _mess around, play, one could say,_ with the villains?" Bassy asked with a smirk.

Snart seemed to think about it before asking, "so why did you?"

"I was bored and pranking peoples fun," Bassy smirked, "besides, don't we all love a little drama and pain in our lives?"

"Not when it comes because the city's Scarlet Speedster decides that they need entertaining," Snart stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then it's a shame that is what happened," Bassy smirked before he picked up one of Snart's hands and dropped the gun into it. "Now, if you don't mind me, I think I have entertained your Rogues enough already," Barry said, before flashing away.

" _Why does he always leave mid-conversation_?" Snart whispered to himself as he holstered his gun again.

"Because he knows that it annoys you," Lisa called across the room.

"Yeah, it really does," Snart sighed before he too left the room, leaving the Rogues to their silent amusement.

The pranks ended that day as Snart finally realised what was wrong with all the furniture.

**1482**


	72. Two for one

The first sign that something was wrong was that there was no strategic planning to the heists. The second was when mid-heist they started to argue and fight - much to the amusement of the scarlet speedster they were meant to be fighting.

Feeling like he owed Snart one, Barry decided that maybe it was time he pulled out his old uniform and stand in Snart's place. 

\-----

"Who are you?" Lisa asked. 

In front of them, was someone who must be no older than twenty-five, dressed with a form-fitting black and red mask and leatherwear. The mask allowed the view of the slicked hair, wide smirk and acidic green eyes.

"I'm an associate of your boss, he's asked me too 'take you under my wing' while he's gone because you sure need the help," Barry said, his hands casually resting in his pockets. 

"He never talked about you," Lisa pointed out.

"Doesn't surprise me," Barry shrugged, "my whole identity has been a secret and to the fact that I haven't appeared in over five years as well."

"Who are you?" One of the Rogues asked.

"I'm the Seductive Demon," Barry said, his chest puffing out, "leader of the Sexy Villains and crime boss of Ohio and Paris."

"So, Lenny knew you through your past?" Lisa questioned.

"No," Barry stated before smirking, "he and I had a few run-ins a while back, stayed in touch since." 

Lisa looked at him suspiciously while the Rogues mumbled to each other before deciding that, seen as the man was offering - as well as saying that he knew the boss personally -, they were going to give him a chance.

\-----

Turns out that 'chance' was one of the best things that they could have done. Suddenly all their heists seemed to work - now, while the Seductive Demon never went with them, he always planned for anything that could happen - they were reaping more and more rewards. It seemed like The Flash was almost predictable to the man, just like how he was predictable to Snart.

Team Flash was getting more and more annoyed. Barry wasn't helping with that at all, he would disappear for hours at a time, often reappearing in a completely different mood than the one he left in - Cisco wondered whether he was dating someone, Barry very quickly put that idea down. 

Iris, however, was the one to first figure it out. She started to look into the areas around the Rogues and Barry - she found links in how they worked to how Barry used to think when he was younger. 

She worded her observation to Joe, he also agreed with what she was saying. So they called for a family meeting.

"Barry, we want to ask you about the Rogues. We thought that they were going downhill after Snart was gone - but then they suddenly shot up again, as well as behaving and thinking as you used to," Iris stated as Barry took a seat in front of them.

Barry's guard was instantly raised, while nothing on the outside suggested the change, the insides were taught and ready to act instantly.

"We want to know why you're helping them," Joe said, ever straight to the point.

"I couldn't let them fall just because Snart and Mick had left," Barry said, eyeing the two of them carefully, "it's temporary until Snart gets back."

"Could you not have locked them up somewhere even just while Snart's away?" Iris asked.

"Why would I lock them up? Its horrible, nasty and, honestly, a lot of them didn't mean to cause the trouble that they did. That's why Snart took them in the first place," Barry said, getting out of his seat as the other two did the same.

"I see that we won't be able to persuade you out of it," Joe sighed as he signalled for Barry to leave.

"You won't, not yet at least," Barry said over his shoulder as he left.

"I think we need to try Oliver..." Iris sighed to Joe.

"Once we do, there is no turning back," Joe said.

"But it needs to be done."

"It does."

\-----

Oliver held a mug to his mouth as he listened to Iris on the phone.

"Oliver, can you talk to Barry for us? He's looking after the group of villains called the Rogues while their actually boss is gone," Iris said to Oliver, "he's making it so that The Flash is predictable to them as well as meaning that their heist that they do are working almost 100% of the time."

Oliver quickly put down the mug, briefly choking on the drink within it as he replied, his voice changing to that of the Green Arrow, "Barry's taken up the place as the boss of the Rogues instead of locking them up... What, because Captain Cold is not there to run them?" 

"Yes, we want to see whether you can get through to him because we can't," Iris said, almost pleading him to help.

"I'll be down there tomorrow, make sure that you know where Barry is for me."

\-----

"He's just through there..." Joe whispered to Oliver as they stared at a door in front of them. "I haven't informed Caitlin or Cisco that you are here... They keep telling me he's his own man and can make his own decisions... They don't want us to step in."

Oliver nodded as he stepped forwards and opened the door as Joe disappeared off to work again. It was a large warehouse, obviously a place that the Rogues used. In his hand, an arrow was half drawn in his bow - ready for the worst.

The room was scarce, a single light on, illuminating a blueprint covered table and computer. A single man hovering over the top of it. At the creak of the door, the man's head turned to face him before turning back to the blueprints.

"This is the wrong city, don't you think, Arrow?" The man questioned. The voice while different, still held an undertone of the one that he knew as Barry Allen.

He walked up to him, not lowering his weapon. "What you got there?" He asked, trying to see whether he could get a conversation going with him.

"I know what you're doing, Arrow and it's not going to work," Barry said, packing away the materials he was working with. 

"Is it really going to end with a fight? After all this time?" Oliver asked.

"That answer depends on whether you leave through that door now or not," Barry said as he finally turned to stare Oliver in the eye.

"Then I guess we fight and you lose," Oliver said.

"Alright, one thing right and one thing wrong," Barry stated as a smirk appeared on his face. "You will be the one to lose." 

Oliver had no time before the bow was out of his hand and a fist was straight into his chest, winding him. Then more and more punches and kicks rained down on him, stunning him partially. There was no time to recover as he felt pain in his shoulder, leg, arm and waist. Looking as he was thrown to the floor, he saw that they were arrows arranged in a lightning bolt format. 

"Stay down and don't follow me. Star City needs it vigilante. Don't make me break its arms," Barry growled before he left to hope a lift on his own bike to the place where the Rogues were. 

Oliver whispered through his comms, not getting up from the floor, "Felicity, call Joe to pick me up..."

"Why?" She asked through the comms.

"I've just had everything beaten out of me and four arrows are currently sticking out of me," Oliver sighed, gritting his teeth as pain flared through him.

"By who?" She asked, wanting to know who got the best of her friend. Especially when he was only meant to be talking with a friend.

"Barry," Oliver groaned as he added much to her amusement, "he didn't even use his powers."

Felicity could not stop laughing until she saw just how hurt Oliver got from it.

\-----

Seeing Barry planning a heist was something he never thought that he would ever see. Then seeing him talk to his Rogues about the plan and how to go against The Flash just blew his mind. 

"Lenny, why didn't you introduce your friend earlier?!" Lisa shouted when she noticed Snart at the door. Her eyes were shining as she waved both Snart and Mick over.

"He's brilliant!" Another of the Rogues shouted. "We haven't failed a heist yet!"

Snart turned towards Barry with an upturned eyebrow - he got a smirk back in his confusion - before he shrugged, addressing the Rogues, "see why I kept him a secret?" There was a subtle 'what are you up too?' Hidden among that, aimed at Barry.

\-----

"Explain," Snart said, crossing his arms over once Barry had taken them to their spot in the forest that night.

"When I was younger, years before being the hero here, I went by the name Seductive Demon. He was Ohio and Paris' crime boss and the Leader of the Sexy Villains," Barry sighed, summarising it.

"And I'm meant to believe that?"

"Ask your Rogues," Barry smirked. "They certainly believe it. They also believe we know each other well thanks to the fact that I can find The Flash so predictable."

"Why would you make yourself predictable?" Snart questioned.

"Because for them to believe that we knew each other and for you to trust me with them, I had to have similar traits to you. Just so happens that everyone says you find me predictable, so I had to make it so that I could predict myself." Barry explained like it was the most obvious thing in the multi-verse. 

"Why did you take them over and not lock them up?" Snart inquired.

"Because I didn't want them to fall, nor did I want them locked up without freedom - even if it was to be temporary," Barry sighed.

"There will be points now that you will have to join me at a range of different points, I hope you know that and what you got yourself into?" Snart stated.

"Obviously." Barry smirked, "oh, forgot to mention. My friends may or may not have figured it out as well as send the Green Arrow on me."

"And you're still standing?" 

"He wasn't," Bassy smirked.

\-----

"Lenny..." Lisa whined.

"Yes, Lisa!" Snart asked sighing as be stopped explaining the plan to the Rogues.

"Why is your friend coming?" Lisa asked, causing all the others to perk up and start asking as well.

Holding his hand up until they were silent, he answered, "I can bring him next time."

There was a call of cheers all around the room, triggering Snart to shake his head at what would now end up being his norm. He continued to explain his plan when the Rogues calmed.

\-----

"Really, Snart?!" Barry asked, slightly wide-eyed, he stared at the man sat in his favourite chair. 

"They begged me to bring you," Snart said as put down the mug of hot chocolate. "They were persistent that you were to come, so you need to come to the meeting tonight."

"And you trust me to know the whereabouts of it all?" Barry asked.

"Well, I apparently trusted the whole of the Rogues to you for over a year," Snart shrugged with a smirk.

Barry laughed, "guess so."

\-----

Snart waited out the back of the warehouse, ticking down the time until the speedster was late.

"Hello, you ready?" Barry asked.

Snart raised an eyebrow up to the speedster. He wasn't late, he was early - he thought the speedster didn't know the meaning of early or on time.

"Come on," Snart nodded as he pushed himself off the wall. "After you."

Barry felt his familiar smirk appear over his face as he strolled into the warehouse. 

1990


	73. Revenge really is best served cold

There was an uproar at S.T.A.R Labs. Barry had just flashed in, smiling happily at his long-term girlfriend.

"I'm breaking up with you, we are not right for each other," Iris said, her hands crossed over her chest. Without a second thought, she brushed by him, leaving the room. In the background, you could see Joe nodding along - he thought that too it seems.

The others only saw the tears well before Barry had zoomed out of the room.

\-----

It was when he was out stopping a heist that someone finally broke the walls that rose.

Snart was fed up with not knowing what was wrong. He dropped the jewel in his hand, the dull surface clattering on the concrete as he approached the silent speedster. "I'm worried. You are never normally this... silent," he asked softly.

"Just leave it..." Barry sighed, turning his head away from Snart as the man stood in front of him.

" _No, I won't_ ," Snart whispered just as soft, holstering his gun. He was prepared when he felt the familiar pull of superspeed snd the appearance of their spot in the forest. What he wasn't prepared for was Barry Allen, not The Flash, crouched against a tree, head between his knees.

Barry stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him before he relaxed against the cool body next to him. With his head now buried in the neck of Leonard Snart, whose hands slowed rubbed his back until his breath calmed and tears stopped, he let all his walls fall completely.

Snart stayed with him until he felt the speedster calm, that's when he pulled back, feeling like he overstayed his welcome and his own personal bubble, "you alright there, Barry?"

Barry laughed through another sob, "guess I didn't realise just how much I needed that..."

"Even though we're on opposite sides of this fight, I'm there for you, Scarlet," Snart said, staring straight into the eyes of Barry to get his point across.

"Thanks," Barry smiled.

"I'm here for you," Snart said, " _always_ ," he whispered, a smile spreading across his face.

\-----

"Santana," Snart said into the phone.

 _"Leonard,"_ Santana started, _"that is a voice I did not think I would hear again."_

"How well associated are you with one Bartholomew Henry..." Snart started.

 _"I don't know anyone by that name,"_ Santana butted in.

"...Sebastian Smythe Allen?" Snart finished.

 _"This has to do with the Meerkat?"_ She asked.

"How do you know him exactly?" Snart asked, only remembering her mentioning the name in fleeting.

 _"The Meerkat and I fought - I came from a school of girls and boys while he came from an all singing and dancing (quite literally) prep all-boys school. We fought through the glee groups, then to the fact that my school made a hero group,"_ Santana started.

"What, he wanted to join the hero club?" Snart asked, wondering why this would cause arguments.

 _"No,"_ she stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world. _"He created a villain one in retaliation - his then spiralled way further than ours and became the official villainous group of Ohio and Paris. Three months before graduation, I solved our differences and joined his group and was under the leadership of the Seductive Demon."_

"Wait, _Scarlet_ was a _villain_?!" Snart exclaimed.

 _"Who's Scarlet and if its the Meerkat, then yes?"_ Santana asked.

"If you look up who Captain Cold calls Scarlet, you will only see one name come up..." Snart sighed, realising that he just threw himself into the ocean with lead bricks on.

 _"A_ _superhero_ _!"_ She exclaimed. _"You mean that our leader and_ _crime_ _boss moved away and became a_ _hero_ _?!"_

Wincing slightly, Snart replied at an almost whisper, "yes. But he's been... Hurt, but not physically... Its hit him hard without it meaning to, I wondered whether you wanted to help?"

 _"For Meerkat, anything,"_ Santana answered immediately.

"Could you meet me at this address on Friday at the witching hour?" Snart smirked, his eyes shinning

 _"I'll be there, don't worry,"_ Santana replied before the line went dead.

\-----

"Len, please?" Barry begged.

Leonard hummed, his eyes glittering with his silent amusement as he looked at the speedster in front of him.

"Lenny... Please?" Barry begged again, throwing his puppy eyes up at him.

Cracking slightly, the thief replied, "I don't want to stop you... Your singing is amazing Scarlet and I can't take it away from you. Any small-time when it could be filled with your sweet melody."

Barry giggled slightly, nothing like the upset speedster he was just so long ago. He squealed when he felt Leonard pick him up. He glanced up, giggling more from the bridal style of lift.

"Come on, I think we have a Disney movie with our name on it!" He smirked down at the scarlet speedster.

"Frozen?" Barry whispered as he glanced up from Leonard's arms.

"Of course," Leonard replied, kissing the red nose of the speedster softly, "because here we stand and here we stay."

"And the Cold never bothered us anyway," Barry giggled as the two fell into the sofa, ready to sit down and watch the movie.

\-----

"Five-minute head start," Barry said, a small smile crossing his face. He wouldn't swap his boyfriends job for the world - he knew the thrill it gives.

"Fifteen," Leonard bargained, his eyes shining at the familiarity of it all.

"I do eight."

"Twelve?"

"Maybe nine."

" _Ten_ ," they both stated at the same time.

" _To the second_ ," Leonard whispered as he kissed his boyfriend's nose fleetingly before leaving the door to his heist.

Barry's foot tapped impatiently, watching the time tick by, finding time to slowly get into his uniform. To finally he heard the final click of the clock and he was off, his lightning trailing out behind him as he shot out after his wayward lover.

\-----

When the press got a tip-off about a heist that Captain Cold was going to be pulling off, the did not expect their van to start to play the soft sounds of a piano just as the city's hero appeared.

_\- Barry was startled completely from it. Even went as far as jumping an inch from the floor. -_

They were all completely shocked when instead of Captain Cold coming out gun blazing, there was the sound of singing.

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now...   
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same...   
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down...   
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear... your name...

Barry felt a small gasp escape his opened lips as he watched Leonard walk out into the shadows. No gun or stolen goods, just himself and his singing. 

It all just sounds like _oooooh ooh_ _..._  
Mmm.., too young, too dumb to realize...

Barry was yet more shocked when Beautiful Beast walked out of the shadows. It had been so long since he had seen Satan.

That I... should have bought you  _flowers..._   
And held your  _hand..._   
Should have  _gave you all_ my  _hours..._   
When I had... the  _chance..._   
Take you to  _every party_   
'Cause  _ all you wanted to do _ was  _dance..._   
Now my baby's  _dancing..._   
_But he's dancing with another man..._

The crowd was forming, drawn by the live coverage zoomed in on their hero and villain - only giving the other glancing looks.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways..._   
Caused a good, strong man like you to  _walk out my life..._   
Now I'll  _never.., never get to clean up the mess_ I made.. !   
_Oh..._   
And it  _ haunts me _ every time I close...  _ my eyes... _

  
Barry and Leonard's eyes barely left each other as they stared at one another.

It all just sounds like oooooh ooh..!   
Mmm.., too young, too dumb to realize..!

Santana stood back, watching the pair as they stared at one another. It was clear to her, just how much they knew and cared for one another. Barry's jaw dropped as he heard Leonard sing fully, showing everyone just how powerful that he could have the chance to be - that he drew the lyric as loud and proud as he could.

That I... should have bought you flowers...   
And held your hand...   
Should have gave you all my hours..!   
When I had... the chance...   
Take you to every party!   
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance.!!   
Now my baby's dancing...   
But he's dancing with another man...

There were subtle differences between them, between the song and its meaning. Like it represented someone outside of the group in front of them. But it was clear that it was all directed towards the city's scarlet hero.

Although it hurts.!!   
I'll be the first..! to say that I was wrong!!!   
Oh.., I know I'm probably much too late...   
To try and apologize for my mistakes...   
But I just want... you to know..!

The strength that poured out of Leonard's voice blew everyone. His eyes were closed, all his focus towards the words he sang.

**That he buys me flowers...**   
**He holds my hand...**   
**He gives me all his hours...**   
**When he has the chance...**   
**Takes me to every party**   
**'Cause he remembers how much I love to dance...**   
**Do all the things she... should have done...**   
**When I was her man...**

Everyone was shocked as the scarlet wearing hero started to singing, causing the villain's eyes to snap open, shock evident. Santana stood back into the shadows, watching the pair as the Seductive Demon claimed his throne in singing again.

** Do all the things I... should have done... **   
** When I was your man... **

The clapping around them was ignored as Leonard slowly approached Barry.

" _That's why you didn't want to sing_..." Barry whispered when Leonard was in front of him. " _It wasn't that you couldn't, but you wanted to make it a surprise_..."

"World Champion Opera Singer 1999," Leonard laughed. "I wasn't afraid of a lack of ability, but that it would stop you from singing."

Barry wrung his hand over his face, covering the smile that covered his face. "What will I do with you?" Barry sighed, laughing slightly with amusement.

" _Kiss him_!"

" _Continue dating him_!"

Soon they were chanting all kind of different things at him.

"You heard what they want, Scarlet," Leonard smirked. He cupped his hand under Barry's chin and quickly pulled him in for a kiss.

Barry felt his whole face flush as he practically melted into the kiss. As the two pulled back, the crowd almost roared.

"Now I have another reason to call you Scarlet," Leonard chuckled as he took in Barry's blushing face.

Barry felt his blush brighten, almost causing him to match his uniform when there was a range of wolf whistles coming from the crowd.

Santana found herself quickly clutching at her stomach, leaning against the tree as she tried not to throw up - it was not helped by the fact that Leonard was standing fine with the speedster almost clinging to him.

"Thank you, both of you," Barry thanked, looking at the two of them as Satan looked a little less green around the gills.

"How can you still stand after that?" Santana asked Leonard.

"I've always been able to... Maybe because I grew up to have a stomach of steel could help - or you could just be weak?" Leonard shrugged almost cheekily.

"You know downright I'm not weak," she hissed once she was fully in control of her body again.

"Scarlet?" Leonard asked, ignoring Satan for a moment. "You know when I signed up to date a superhero, I didn't know I was signing up to date an ex-crime boss."

"Maybe you should read the small writing more often," Barry replied cheekily.

"I thought your pet peeve was that I read the small writing too often?" Leonard smirked.

"Well, you missed some," Bassy smirked, kissing the man on the cheek.

Suddenly Satan started finding that nauseous feeling return as she watched the pair.

"Time to get you back," Barry said, watching her green gills return. His eyes started to flash with lightning as a smirk crossed his face.

Satan found herself throwing up into a bush outside her house. Her worried wife came out to her but she shrugged it off saying how _two people need to learn what rooms are_.

\-----

"How you up for a little revenge?" Leonard asked over the phone.

 _"Don't I ever get a hello from you?"_ Santana replied over the phone, _"but I would love to be included in some revenge."_

"Its time to truly get back at one Iris West," Leonard said over the phone.

_"I'll be over in two days."_

\-----

"Are you sure this is the correct house?" Santana inquired.

"It is not the first time I have broken into the building," Leonard smirked as the door finally opened.

" _Why does that not surprise me_?" Santana whispered as she entered the building.

Slowly the two headed up the stairs to where Iris' room was. There they started to pull open each draw. There they grabbed the clothing and other items and threw them to the ground. It wasn't how either of them would normally go around, but this was different. Some of the jewellery and such was grabbed and placed into bags but most was just scattered everywhere.

When the job was done, the pair left the building, locking it on the way out.

\-----

Iris was thunderous when she got to S.T.A.R Labs. She was swearing up a storm, straight away pointing all the fingers at Barry.

" _You did this_ ," she hissed, " _you called your pet villain to do this_."

"As far as I am aware, I don't have a _pet villain_ ," Barry stated before raising an eyebrow, "or any idea what you are talking about."

"My room was completely trashed!" Iris growled, "items were stolen!"

"Ok, let's just say that I had a ' _pet villain_ ' for a second, why would I do that?" Barry asked, "I have nothing of want in your room, nor does Len. There are no ideas as to why either of us would do it."

Iris glared, opening her mouth to speak before turning on her heels and stomping away.

\-----

"Where are they?" Barry asked as he sat down on his chair.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked. He was in the middle of an animated talk with Santana about different styles of opera - she had not stopped talking about it from when he first emitted it.

"Iris' room was broken into, everything everywhere and items stolen," Barry sighed, giving the two a pointed look, "she came in stomping a storm hissing as to why I got my ' _pet villain_ ' to break into her room."

"Well, they are certainly not in Central City anymore," both Santan and Leonard smirked.

"Can I not leave you two alone without something happening?" Barry sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't think you trust us," the two said, pretending the be mortally wounded.

With a glint in his eye, Bassy smirked, "you're right, I don't." The moment was ruined when his phone started to ring. "Hello, Joe."

 _"Why are their videos of my daughter drunk all over the internet?! My screen saver is a picture of her dating someone else with the time stamp from when you two dated!"_ Came the shout down the phone.

Holding the phone away from his ear, Barry said, "maybe its that other bloke she cheated on me for?" Before he hanged up and gave Satan a pointed look. "You could not resist, could you?"

At least the smirk she gave was sheepish.

_\- And Iris has yet to get her items back (never will). Nor has she stopped finding random post-its stuck in random places with the words cheater written all over them, but obviously from when she was broken into. -_

**2645**


	74. A pet villain? Who would have throught it?

When Barry Allen agreed to date Leonard Snart, he did not expect the backlashes he got. While Barry Allen stayed ' _single and not ready to mingle_ ', The Flash was now known for dating the notorious Captain Cold.

The crowds loved it! Covered continuously on the news, always cheered for when the two fought. Never could the pair be left alone when they were together.   
Other villains found the crowds throwing things at them as they hissed to stop taking The Flash.

It was mind-boggling - yet so funny that you could cry from laughter for days.

Even the police would act the same. Lovely and sweet to Captain Cold, anyone else, it was like they were chewing gum on the bottom of their shoes.

Barry's friends at S.T.A.R Labs just clapped him on the back and commented that they didn't know he swung that way. They later swapped bets with each other + Cisco was sure that they would have lasted another week if they tried.

Now, Barry's family was a different matter. They were all huffy-puffy. They were saying it is not right to go out with someone like _him_. They were against it. Joe said that he should have dated Iris - _what father wants his children to date each other?_

But it seems that the overall opinion between the hero and villain was positive. It seems people like it when heroes and villains to date.  
Neither of them would have thought that when they first came out dating during one of the heists that Leonard pulled.

\-----

" _Barry_ ," Iris hissed as she came storming up to him. She slapped him around the face with what felt to be a chunk of concrete. "Why have you got your pet villain out stealing things... I would be ok, Father would be ok if he stopped, but he hasn't..."

Sebastian rose the moment that she slapped him, his eyes glistening as if filled with fire. "May I ask why you seem to think I have a ' _pet villain_ '? _It seems to suggest more about you than me_." Bassy hissed back.

The others were watching the two with as much concentration one would put into a fight. In a way, it was a fight.

"Why else would you want the old freak?" Iris huffed.

"Try saying that again..." Sebastian said calmly, his fists clenching as lightning crackled at the back of his neck.

Cisco and Caitlin paled, they realised that Iris had just overstepped the boundary and was now in _perilous_ territory. They involuntarily took a step back, keeping their distance from the aggravated speedster.

"He's old and too slow for someone like you," Iris expressed, "he works with a weapon that was designed to _stop_ you, permanently."

"Yet _my friends_ were the ones to design and made it. You don't tell me to stay away from _them_?" Bassy pointed out, waving his hand to the two behind him.

Cisco paled further, his chair skating out the way as he collided with it as his body moved back slightly.

"But _he's a villain_ ," she snarled.

"When I dated Oliver all those years ago, and you didn't mind," Bassy pointed out.

" _He dated Oliver_?" Cisco whispered to Caitlin. His eyes were wide, unbelieving that they didn't know about this sooner.

" _Apparently_ so," Caitlin muttered back. Would that mean that him dating Leonard was already much further than him dating Oliver?

"But he's a _vigilante_ ," Iris pointed out.

"But is _treated the same_ as a _villain_ , _acts the same_ as a _villain_. He _murders_ and _steals_ , he _lies_ and has _no mercy_ ," Bassy sneered, "that's so much more than Len is or ever was, _yet_ it's Leonard you go against? Tell me why you have such imbalanced hate?" _'You're not even saying about how he kidnapped friends and family.'_

"Oliver doesn't have a _criminal record_ ," Iris brought up.

"Neither does Len," Bassy smirked, knowing the others did not know who got rid of the records. That was a happily kept secret between Leonard and himself.

"Explain why he's _wanted_ by the _CCPD_?" Iris tried again, confident that she finally had something that he couldn't argue back at.

"Explain why Oliver's _wanted_ by the _SCPD_?" Bassy smirked again.

"He's shot you in the back," Iris smirked because Oliver would not have shot Barry in the back.

"Oliver has, I still feel the two arrows sticking out of my back when it rains," Bassy smirked, his whole body giving off a false air of uninterest.

"You, are so frustrating sometimes," Iris snarled.

"Why thank you, I do try," Bassy said with a cocky grin. He stuck his hands in the belt loop of his jeans, his chest puffing out slightly.

"Why was my room broken into last night then?" Iris questioned, coming back to the real reason as to why she slapped him.

"I don't know," Barry stated.

"Really? Why don't you ask your _pet_?!" She growled.

"Shall I say it a way that you will understand?" Barry said patronisingly. "My _pet villain_ and I were _elsewhere_ and _p_ _re-occupied_ last night," he finished with a smirk.

Now she did smack him with a stone on the other cheek.

Bassy reached his hand up, pulling it back to see his blood over his fingers. His eyes flashed dangerously, "my turn."

The others watched in sick fascination as Barry's body was covered in a mixture of blue, white and red lightning. Then their backs exploded in pain as a sonic wave exploded from around Barry, throwing them straight into the wall behind them, as Iris found herself thrown against the wall with a hand around her neck.

"Just a warning, before you assault someone, look into their past, not only their present," Bassy stated calmly.

The room was silent except for the crackling of lightning and the static of broken screens. No one dared breathe.

" _While I date a villain now as a hero and I wear the gold and scarlet heroes' uniform in my present. I wore onyx and blood villains' uniform in my past_ ," Bassy hissed, his eyes flickering to take in all of Iris' reactions.

Any bit of breath that the others' had was ripped unceremoniously from their body.   
Their eyes were wide with shock and fear.

" _I am so much more than what you see before you_ ," Bassy whispered for flashing away.

\-----

Barry ran until he felt everything drain from him, leaving him on his shaky hands and knees. He tried time and time again to call his powers, the speed force, but time and time again, it didn't work. His clothes were smouldering, the rubber of his shoes sizzling at him.

" _Barry_?" Leonard whispered, resting a hand on the shaking man as he crouched. " _You okay_?"

" _I can't_..." Barry whispered hoarsely. "I told them my past, my background as a villain, and I just _can't_ anymore!"

"What can't you anymore?" Leonard asked. He pulled him around until he saw his face, his eyes going wide as he took in the blood running down Barry's face.

" _The speed force... My powers. They're gone_..." Barry whimpered, feeling suddenly jelly-like.

Leonard pushed him up against the small wall, leaning over Barry's dangling head. "Remind me, Barry, what were you the meta off?" Leonard sneered.

He kept a close eye on the whimpering man beneath his grip, feeling the air crackle around him as dark clouds began to build in the air above him. Leonard quickly jumped away from Barry, rolling to the floor to face the man.

Barry's eyes snapped open as a massive bolt of lightning struck down on him, as pebbles around him rose, and the birds in the sky slowed.

By the time the lightning had faded, and his eyes had cleared, Leonard set sights on the man in front of him.

He was dressed in a copy of his flash suit, covered in white, blue and scarlet lightning. The main body of the suit was blue, turning white in the light of the day. His logo was gold and scarlet. Little seam lines ran through the outfit like the lines of power through the streets, scarlet in colour. Bright gold wrapped around his wrists and waist.

His cowl was utterly different. While to an untrained eye, they may look the same, the nose part of the suit came down further, creating a sharp point through the whole top part. The icy-blue defined Barry's sharp jaw bone, coming to a ghostly white around Barry's lips and mouth. Intricate lines of scarlet and gold fluttered around the material, like the morning dance of river birds. It looked like an elegant gold and scarlet crown was resting on his head.

Leonard felt his jaw drop. Barry was crowned in all aspects. When he asked Barry that statement, he expected that Barry would get his powers back. But he never expected it to this magnitude.

Barry's eyes closed as he felt the power thrumming through his body. The feeling of the cut on his cheek stitch itself back together again. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Leonard still in his position on the floor with the Rogues standing in similar states of jaw drop behind him.

He moved until he was crouched in front of Leonard. Cheekily, he stuck his hand out to the man, "want some assistance there?"

When Leonard was out of his shock and upon his feet, he managed to find his words, "when I asked you that, I didn't expect the largest bolt of lightning to strike you, nor for your whole outfit to change..."

"I didn't either..." Barry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why did you have to talk about your past to them?" Leonard questioned.

"She slapped me then said that I have a ' _pet villain_ '," Barry shrugged. "She got broken into last night and presumed that I had got a _pet villain_ to do it."

"Why would she say that you have a _pet villain_?" Leonard asked, the Rogues looking on curiously.

"Apparently because you count as a ' _pet_ '," Barry sniggered, much to the laughter of the Rogues behind.

A quick glare from Leonard and the Rogues were all silent, "why does she call me your ' _pet villain_ '?"

"She gave a list," Barry started before he started to tick it off on his fingers, "1 - you are an old freak. 2 - you are old. 3 - you are too slow. 4 - you work with a weapon designed to stop me. 5 - you are a villain. 6 - you shot me in the back. 7 - you are wanted by the CCPD."

"I take it; she didn't leave it at that to make you lash out?" Leonard questioned.

"She didn't like the way I said about how you and myself were somewhere else last night so it could not be either of us," Barry smirked, "she proceeded to slap me - but to make sure that it left a mark, she had a rock in her hand."

There was a wave of gasps that came from the Rogues, as a few raised their hands to their mouths. The speedster had grown on them as they started to learn the real him, not just the hero side.

"I might have used my powers in anger and lept forwards at the speed of sound, pushing my other friends from their feet as I shoved her into the wall by her neck," Barry explained, getting a lot of raised eyebrows, "that is where I told them about my past. I hissed to her in the silent room, ' _w_ _hile I date a villain now as a hero and I wear the gold and scarlet heroes' uniform in my present. I wore onyx and blood villains' uniform in my past_ '. I told them through this one of my closest kept secrets that will most likely be all over the news tomorrow."

"You were a villain?" Most of the Rogues questioned.

"2013, in retaliation to a crush making a hero club, I made a villain club. This club later came out as the Sexy Villains, with the Seductive Demon - me -, as their leader. The Seductive Demon was known all across Ohio and Paris as a crime boss and the leader of the Sexy Villains." Bassy smirked.

"Man, you really are an all-in-one-bundle," Leonard sighed.

Bassy cheekily kissed him on the cheek, "and you know it!"

"That I do," Leonard replied.

\-----

Together, they decided that the next appearance Barry would make would be from a heist from Leonard. So when the alarms went off, Barry zipped down, already knowing who it was.

Already, before Barry himself had got there, crowds had formed, waiting for the appearance of the scarlet speedster. So when their scarlet speedster appeared not looking very scarlet anymore, a surprised gasp ran around the observers.

Barry slipped to a stop in his new uniform, glimmering white and blue in the light, dancing with the mixed colour lightning bolts.

Leonard smirked to himself as a thought came to mind, he slowly approached a confused Barry, pocketing the stolen item. "I see your cheek has healed nicely," he commented as he turned Barry's head so that he could see the cheek better.

Seeing what Leonard was doing, Barry went along with it, "she hasn't managed to slap me with a rock again," he stated, watching the audience as he sneakily pickpocketed the thief of his loot.

There was a cry of outrage as the audience took in what the two were talking about. None of them realised the action that the speedster had done while the master thief was distracted.

"Shall we continue?" Leonard said as he stepped back and reached into his pocket and came back out empty-handed.

"Looking for this?" Barry asked innocently as he held the jewel in the air as if looking at it in the sunlight.

"You know very well that's what I was looking for," Leonard replied through glinted eyes. "How did you manage to get it away without any of us realising?" He asked, signalling to the confused crowd.

"With experience," Barry smirked before turning towards a cop in the crowd. "Here you go," he said, throwing the jewel to the police. "If you don't mind me, I need to return a stolen thief," Barry said with a charming smile before flashing away with Leonard in hand.

\-----

"Stolen thief?" Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I've done a fair job of stealing you," Barry stated as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Maybe I didn't want to be stolen?" Leonard asked with a smirk as he looked at the speedster.

"I haven't heard any complaints," Bassy smirked, pecking him on the nose as he rested his chin on the thief's shoulder.

"And you won't be," Leonard smiled into the blue leather wear.

 _'I cannot unsee what I just saw...'_ Lisa thought to herself as she stared at her brother and his boyfriend. "Get a room you two!" She called to them.

"Last time I checked, this was a room!" Bassy smirked back as he felt Leonard chuckle into his neck.

"Well, get a different room!" She called back to them.

"Two against one! You need to move!" Bassy smirked back to her, his eyes shining with amusement as Leonard positively shook with laughter, the sounds muffled against his neck. "I've already claimed this spot!"

" _Ew_..." She said, frowning slightly, "that was too much information!"

"Last time I checked, I did not say anything," Bassy chuckled.

"You didn't have to. _I'm just going to go_ ," she mumbled as she left the room.

"Having fun teasing my sister," Leonard snickered as he raised his head to look at the speedster again.

"I most certainly am," Barry said, taking note of the twinkle in Leonard's eye.

"I daresay she didn't, for now," Leonard chuckled. "Now what do you mean by ' _claimed_ ' this spot?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised. "I'll think you'll find that I claimed this spot, for me and me alone."

"And I think you will find that I have claimed you, my stolen master thief," Bassy beamed, pecking the man on the nose again.

"Oh, I am an object to be claimed now?" Leonard questioned with an amused undertone to his raised eyebrow.

"Yes, because you're _mine~_ " Bassy purred, staring into the sharp blue of Leonard Snart's eyes.

" _Why didn't I listen to Lisa_..." Mick whispered as he clutched his ears, eyes scrunched shut.

"Honestly, what did you expect would happen?" Leonard sighed, looking at his long term friend.

"Certainly not Jailbreak declaring that you are his," Mick grunted, still not opening his eyes or moving his hands.

Bassy eyes flashed to life, a cruel smirk appearing over his face as Sebastian sick sense of humour bubbled from the depths. He flashed over, whispering into Mick's ears as he circled him, " _you thought that the city's Scarlet Speedster, Ohio's Seductive Demon wouldn't be possessive of what's his. That he would not take some control_?"

Mick's face fell into deeper and deeper shades of pale. Almost white in the humanmade light of the warehouse.

" _Boo_..." Sebastian whispered in his ear after a few moments of silence.

Mick jumped out of his skin, going a bright white as he ran out of the room, trying to get away from the hero and villain.

"I don't think they will disturb us again," Bassy snickered as the door slammed shut behind Mick.

"I don't know what makes you think that," Leonard laughed. The thought of his Scarlet teasing his sister and scaring his brother in everything but blood filled him with many different powerful emotions.

"Now, where were we?" Barry asked with a charming lopsided smile.

"The reason why this room is mine?" Leonard smirked.

"Nice try, Snowflake."

**296** **5**


	75. Long lost family (mature towards the end)

"Hi, Dad."

The whole of the CCPD was silent.

"Santana... What is the meaning of this?" Bassy hissed.

"You know that time where we both wanted to see whether we were bi or just gay after graduation?" Sanatan said, resting her hand on the child's shoulder.

"Yes, that was long ago..." Bassy said, his eyebrows scrunched.

The CCPD was watching the pair with great interest. There were rumours that Santana Lopez had a daughter, but there was never any proof. Except for now.

"I would like you to meet your daughter, Sebaste (Basie) Ao Smythe." Santana said, "she's six years old."

Bassy was shocked still until a smile came fleeting across his face, " _Ao, Japanese... A form of green_ ," he whispered. "S.A.S for the initials, much better than B.H.S.S.A," he laughed.

"Thought you would appreciate it when I finally tracked you down," Santana smiled back.

"I'm still shocked..." Bassy emitted.

"And I would not think anything else of it... Come back. The group misses you. We thought you were dead. Then we heard about your coma; you worried your brother and sister half to death," Santana said, holding her daughter close.

Glancing at The Captain and receiving a small nod in return, "I think I can spare a week or two," Bassy smirked.

It was then that Sebaste decided that she wanted to meet her father. She wiggled out of Santana's grip and tentatively approached him. A smile crossed her face when he crouched down so that the two of them were face to face, his arms open wide. She giggled before barreling into him after a reassuring nod from Santana and knocked him clean onto his back.

"Time to head back," Santana said as Bassy got back to his feet, holding onto little Basie.

\-----

Bassy's leg was bouncing as the jet landed on the tarmac. He was back in his standard leatherwear; his hair slicked back. It had been so long since he went to Ohio since he had been Sebastian.

"You ready to face the music?" Santana asked, lifting Basie onto her hip.

"As ready as I will ever be," Bassy said, resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair.

"The others are in a private hall not far from here. We will all be wearing costume masks, meaning that we won't give away the element of surprise," Santana said, "even the Warblers are all there."

"I take it you have a plan to reveal me?" Bassy asked.

"When don't I?" Santana smirked, "you will be revealed through a little duet between us. I think that Basie could take your mask to reveal your identity."

"That sounds splendid; I presume that you have the masks?" Bassy asked as he stretched his back.

"Here," Santana said, throwing him a hooded cloak and a black half mask.

Putting it on, Bassy found that the cloak was almost painfully tight on him, but otherwise, it was well. The mask fit close to his skin like the mask of his flash suit.

\-----

Walking into the room, Bassy did not expect that physically everyone was going to be there. The hall was buzzing with people, and there were already people up singing on the stage.

"We are singing next," Santana said, pulling him over and grabbing the attention of everyone as she walked by with an unknown masked man and her little-known-of daughter.

As the three got on the stage, all eyes were on them. Whispers flew around the room as too who the man was. The closest that they got was that the two knew each other previously and that he was linked to her daughter.

It was no shock to anyone when the music started. The excitement was when two mics were given to them; it seems like the unknown man was going to sing.

**She works at nights, by the water**   
**She's gone astray, so far away**   
**From her father's daughter**   
**She just wants a life for her baby**   
**All on her own, no one will come**   
**She's got to save her**

Bassy sang out softly, catching everyone's attention. He was uncertain up until that point that he would be able to sing like he used to.

 **She tells her,** ** _"Oh, love; no one's ever gonna hurt you, love."_**  
 ** _"I'm gonna give you all of my love."_**  
 _ **"Nobody matters like**_ **you."**  
 **She tells her,** _**"Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life."**_  
 _ **"You're gonna grow and have a good life."**_  
 _ **"I'm gonna do what I've**_ **got to do."**

Eyebrows raised as the pair's voices fitted together so well. There has to be some musical history between the two of them.

_So, Rockabye, baby, Rockabye_   
_I'm gonna rock you_   
_Rockabye, baby, don't you cry_   
_Somebody's got you_   
_**Rockabye, baby, Rockabye** _   
_**I'm gonna rock you** _   
_**Rockabye, baby, don't you cry** _   
_Ah, Rockabye, no_

Santana smiled down at her daughter at her feet. Her hand was cupping her daughter's shoulder.

_Rockabye, yeah_

Basie smiled back up at her, clinging to her leg and waist. She was quite content where she was.

_Now she got a six-year-old_   
_Trying to keep her warm_   
_Trying to keep out the cold_   
_When she looks in her eyes_   
_Sh_ _e don't know she is safe_

Bassy smiled to himself when he saw the mother and daughter interactions. It was something he didn't know he was missing in life until this moment.

 _When she says,_ _**"Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love."**_  
 _ **"I'm gonna give you all of my love."**_  
 _ **"Nobody matters like**_ **you."**  
 **She tells her,** ** _"Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life."_**  
 _ **"You're gonna grow and have a good life."**_  
 _ **"I'm gonna do what I got**_ **to do."**

More eyebrows went up as Bassy continued out the note longer than what Santana did. Now people were confused as to who the man was; he could sing and hold a high pitch. He was someone that was used to sing a range of different tones then.

 ** _So, Rockabye, baby, Rockabye_**  
 ** _I'm gonna rock you_**  
 ** _Rockabye, baby, don't you cry_**  
 ** _Somebody's got you_**  
 ** _Rockabye, baby, Rockabye_**  
 _No,_ _Rockabye_ _, yeah_

The two's voices blended, almost unable to be picked out from each other as they sang. It was impressive when the two sang.

**Now she got a six-year-old**   
**Trying to keep her warm**   
**Trying to keep out the cold**   
_When she looks in her eyes_   
_She_ _don't know she is safe_

Everyone's interest was perked at how the two met initially and as to whether they knew him as well. If they didn't, then they wanted to.

 _When she says,_ _**"Oh, love, no one's ever gonna hurt you, love."**_  
 _ **"I'm gonna give you all of my love."**_  
 _ **"Nobody matters like**_ _ **you**_ **."**  
 **She tells her,** **_"Your life ain't gon' be nothing like my life."_**  
 ** _"You're gonna grow and have a good life."_**  
 ** _"I'm gonna do what I got_** **to do."**

Both voices were soft as they dragged out the notes, drawing some giggles from the child at Santana's feet. The end of the song was approaching, and the room was almost buzzing with anticipation as to what would be following.

**_So, Rockabye, baby, Rockabye_ **   
**_I'm gonna rock you_ **   
**_Rockabye, baby, don't you cry_ **   
**_Somebody's got you_ **   
**_Rockabye_ **   
_Yeah, yeah, Rockabye_   
**Yeah, yeah, Rockabye**   
_Yeah, yay, yeah, yay, yeah_   
**Rockabye**

There was an almost childish tone to Santana's voice as she sang, shocking those around her. Everyone clapped when they drew to the end, all attention on the three of them.

Bassy bent down, before standing back up with Basie in his hands, " _remove my mask and hood,_ _Basie_ ," he whispered to her, " _but only when your mother gives the cue_."

"Guess you want answers then," Santana stated. "There have been rumours for years that I have a daughter; this here is my daughter. I won't reveal her name yet."

"So who's that man?" One of the people asked in the room.

"The father," Santana stated simply.

"Who are they?" Another asked, "do we know them?"

Bassy chuckled, unable to stop himself, "you do." It seemed like his voice had changed enough that they could not figure him out from sound alone.

"You can remove the mask now," Santana said, looking at her daughter.

Basie giggled and reached up towards his Bassy's face. One hand grabbed onto his hood while the other reached for the half-mask. Her giggles increased as she saw a large smirk cross his face as she blocked him from the view of the others.

As his smirked-filled-face came into view, Bassy looked them all in the face, "surprise."

The whole room exploded into chaos. It seemed like people were screaming at their top voice. _What so strange seeing a gay man and a gay woman have a child between them?_

"You want to know her name or not?" Santana snapped, causing the room to go deathly silent.

"Her name is..." Bassy started before promoting Basie to finish.

"Sebaste (Basie) Ao Smythe!" The small girl in Bassy's arms giggled, oblivious to the feelings swirling in the room.

"You gave her his last name?!"

" _S.A.S, why couldn't mine been that_..."

"She practically has that jerk's name!"

"Why did you come back now? After all this time?" This was directed at Bassy.

"I didn't want to come back, I was fine with living as Barry Allen again," Bassy shrugged, bending down to put Basie back on the floor.

"As Barry Allen, again?" Blaine asked, picking up on the wording that Bassy used.

"I was born Barry Allen, but for my safety, I was adopted to the Smythe family for the rest of my school years as I was related to them through my mother's side," Bassy explained.

"Why did you have to be adopted?" Kurt asked. Whether anyone else had realised this, but himself and Sebastian had become friends as they left school before Bassy moved away.

"Basie, can you go and play over there please?" Bassy asked Basie as he pointed to the corner at the other side of the room. When she was gone, Bassy addressed them all, "when I was eleven, my mother was murdered in front of me, and my father arrested for her death. I was bullied to the point of having to be hospitalised on medical support because of this. I was then shipped off to what would be my first adoption after being fostered by the Wests. I was chained, drugged and a video released. I grew depressed as I was made an outcast. I self-harmed to a point where medics had to use a defib to save my life."

There was not a dry eye in the room. Basie was, however, utterly unaware as she could not hear what the adults were talking about while she was not present.

"There, they found out that I was distantly related to the Smythe family. They adopted me, and I went on to become Sebastian Smythe so that no one would bully me again. I didn't realise what had happened until it was too late," Bassy explained, "so I chickened out and ran away back to Central City to become Barry Allen for good."

Almost everyone had tears streaming down their face as Bassy came to an end. Many were holding each other as they finally learned the truth of the mystery man in their life.

Chuckling nervously, Barry whispered, "I guess you know now?"

There was a range of nods before they all pilled onto Barry in one big hug. When it ended, Basie walked over to them all, noticing the sadness in the air.

Pulling at Barry's sleeve, she asked him with doe eyes, "are you ok, daddy?"

Picking her up, Barry leaned his forehead on hers as he whispered to her, _"I'm ok now that you're here with me_."

**19** **72**


	76. Your close to him how

"Hello, I'm looking for my brother, I heard he works here," a voice asked the receptionist at the CCPD. 

"What's his name?" The receptionist asked without even looking up at the person asking.

"Barry Allen," Cooper smirked, knowing all too well what Sebastian's real name was.

"He doesn't have a..." Anything else that the receptionist was going to say when he looked up and saw just who he was facing and talking.

"He does. I think you will find that he does with one by the name of Cooper Anderson," Cooper smirked.

"He's in the interrogation room three. He has Oliver Queen with him as he interrogates Leonard Snart. The two of them were requested to be there by the thief for some valuable information," the star-struck receptionist.

"Thank you," Cooper nodded, making his way to the room after asking for some directions.

\-----

Barry had already disabled all but the small camera in his hand as Snart had requested. Oliver was on edge and looked ready to kill Snart. Snart just looked thoroughly amused.

Just as Snart opened his mouth to tell them the information that they were after finally, a fourth person barged into the room. 

"Coop?!" Barry exclaimed, amazed that his high school friend was currently facing him.

"Barry! Brother!" Cooper exclaimed as well as he pulled Barry into a hug. 

Behind the two's backs, Oliver and Snart shared looks. Neither had any clue how Barry knew the famous actor Cooper Anderson. And they should know, they stalked- -Researched everything on Barry Allen years ago. 

"It's been ages, brother!" Cooper said.

"Yes, it has been, brother. But why burst into an interrogation room?" Bassy asked when they pulled away from the hug. He knew why Cooper was calling him brother so much, and he was doing it for the same reason. 

"Because it's been so... Long!" Cooper clapped.

"Still, interrogation room?" Bassy questioned.

"Because I didn't want Mr Muscle Model or Bad Boy Boss to steal you from me," Cooper whined. 

"Why would they steal me?" Barry asked, dreading the answer if it was what he thought. 

"Because we all know that models often go out together and that you have a thing for bad boys because of your past," Cooper shrugged. 

"There's only one model in the room," Oliver whispered to Snart.

"Barry doesn't have a thing for bad boys, past or not... I've tried," Snart whispered back gaining a raised eyebrow from the archer. 

"I'm an ex-French model and Snart; you would have to try way harder than what you were doing," Barry shrugged to the pair with a smirk. 

Both of the stoic men had quite clear evidence written all over there faces. These reactions caused Barry's lips to twitch into an even better smirk.

"When were you a French model?" Oliver asked.

"Summer many years ago I grew bored and decided to take up modelling and quickly became a favourite of people," Barry shrugged, enjoy the confusion that was still over there faces. 

"What past would mean that you would be interested in 'bad boys'?" Snart questioned. 

"One that you would like and he would hate," Barry said, nodding to Oliver. He then smirked, "there is not a lot between us, except I know how not to get caught."

Both Snart and Oliver's eyebrows furrowed together as they thought through what Barry had said. It was Snart that got it first as his eyes locked onto Barry's, shinning in the light. "What was the name then?"

"Seductive Demon. It seems like many came to know that name over a couple of years," Bassy smirked. 

Oliver had caught up now as his dark eyes locked onto Bassy's, in a gruff voice, he asked, "where?"

"Ohio and Paris, although many other places know the name as well," Bassy shrugged. 

Cooper was happy to sit back in this conversation, even with the little number of words said, it still fun to listen and watch. 

"What were you going to tell us before Cooper broke in?" Barry asked, directing the conversation away before they could get caught because of the time they are taking when the others would know that Cooper Anderson had made his way down to them. 

"Tomorrow at noon, Jitter's is going to be attacked and blown up," Snart said. 

"Continue, that's not all," Barry prompted. 

"The moment it senses a speedster afterwards, a meta blocker will activate, and a second explosion will happen," Snart finished, "can't have them killing my Scarlet Speedster."

That was yet another time today that Oliver felt his eyebrows hit his hairline. 

"Ok, guess we need to inform The Flash in front of everyone," Barry sighed before swiftly grabbing Snart by the ear and Cooper by the ear and dragging them out the interrogation room. 

Snart and Cooper kept whining about how painful it is to have their ears pinched and twisted in someone's fingers while Oliver stayed close behind not wanting to suffer the same fate. 

All the workers of the CCPD dropped what they had in their hands as they saw Barry, Cooper, Oliver and Snart approach. Many winced as they saw the grip that Barry had on Snart and Cooper's ears. 

"Ok, Snart will have to fire his gun, and you all surround him with weapons so that we get The Flash here. The information that he said involved The Flash," Barry said as he let go of the ears, "if he doesn't, it could mean the death of the Scarlet Speedster."

A gasp ran through the building before everyone agreed, and everything was set up. Barry, Oliver and Copper went upstairs so that they were out of the way. 

"Cooper, do not tell anyone what you're about to see," Barry warned before he flashed away and appeared in his uniform. 

"So you're the hero of the city," Cooper commented, "that's new."

"Yeah, I know. Voted to being arrested before the age of twenty-five for being a supervillain," Barry said, waving it off. In the distance, he heard the whir and sound of the cold gun powering and shooting, "that's my cue!"

The Officers of Central City still get shocked at how quick The Flash could react to something. But this was fast, even for the speedster. 

"Snart, what you up to this time?" Barry said as he appeared in full Flash garb. 

"Scarlet, merely delivering a message," Snart smirked.

"The previous location annoyed you so much because it had no mini marshmallows?" Barry questioned, with a hidden smirk. 

"What can I say, can't have hot-coco without mini marshmallows," Snart shrugged.

"What's the message?" Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"That, after Jitter blows up tomorrow at noon if you appear, a meta blocker will activate, and you will die in a second explosion," Snart said. 

"Why would I even think that a message from you would be anything but someone trying to kill me," Barry sighed. "Did they try and get you to get involved and you refused?"

"You know me too well," Snart shrugged before he felt himself be dragged off at speedster speed until he was at his warehouse surrounded by some confused and concerned Rogues. 

"How did it go?" Oliver asked Barry when he appeared back without his Flash garb. 

"Alright, shocked everyone down there though," Barry shrugged.

"Where's Snart now?" Oliver questioned.

"Back at his warehouse," Barry smirked.

"Don't arrest the villain, sounds like you, Bassy," Cooper said.

"More that I can't arrest that villain," Bassy smirked, "we got an agreement. I don't arrest him, and he doesn't kill or reveal my identity."

"Of course you have a deal," Cooper sighed. 

"How did you meet Cooper Anderson?" Oliver asked after watching the two's interaction.

"Cooper was trying to order a coffee in Paris without knowing a lick of French," Bassy smirked, "so I helped, and soon we were friends and helping each other have one night stands with girls."

"I still feel like it was more you were deflecting girls away from you so that you didn't have hundreds hanging off your arms," Cooper smirked.

"Maybe," Bassy smirked.

"Coffee in Paris and girls in France, now why didn't I think of that?" Oliver said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, such a shock that you didn't," the two chortled together. 

\-----

The CCPD stopped the first explosion and the second was dismantled, allowing the speedster the chance to check out the building to check that everything was ok.

1407


	77. The hero, the villain, the scientist, the vigilante, the doctor and the cop

"Alright, so, I have made this new mixture." Cisco started when he saw that everyone he asked for was in the room, "it compels the person, to tell the truth - Harry Potter being the inspiration - so I thought the best way to explore its limits would include a bottle, lots of alcohol, truths and dares! Some would you rather as well; I even made a computer system to give them to us!"

Everyone in the room sighed, looking at each other, knowing that they had no way out of this. Barry had felt the meta wards be put up, Snart had felt it when both himself and Barry crashed into a desk as he lost his speed. Caitlin was already practically chained to a chair. Joe was staying there because he did not trust Snart, Barry and Cisco in a room together. Oliver's bows were being held hostage - he was not going to leave until he had those back.

"Ok, sit, sit!" He ordered, forcing people to sit where he wanted them to rest.

Barry was sat down at the centre near his suit stand, Snart was to his left, then there was Cisco, then Oliver, the Caitlin and finally Joe was sat down - completing the circle. The computer was set up to answer to their voices, and the bottle was set up in the middle. About a crate of beer was sat next to everyone and a cup of the beer before them.

Oliver was first, so he called out his name.

_"Oliver, dare, pick someone to read their last text out loud. For every word, you have to drink."_ The computer said as everyone sniggered around him.

  
"Alright," Oliver whispered before coming around to face Barry who he thought would rarely get messages, "Barry," he said as he picked up the glass.

"Ok," Barry whispered before pulling out his phone and going scarlet, "so, it will be at the museum down the street from where you now live, hope you enjoy. I'm sure that you know who this is."

Snart's face betrayed the fact that he knew about what that message meant. He was the one that sent it, telling Barry where the next heist was because he didn't want the gem his Rogues were wanting, and it was easier to say The Flash stopped it then say no with empty and unworked hands.

The twenty-plus words meant that Oliver ended up finishing his first glass and half of the next. He was not a happy vigilante, to say the least. He spun the bottle which landed on Cisco - much to the pleasure of most people in the room.

_"Cisco, dare, answer 'shut up' to the latest Facebook comment you got,"_ the computer said after Cisco said his name. 

  
Grumbling under his breath, Cisco did as he was told, Joe's phone pinging afterwards.

"Really? I was your most recent?" Joe asked in disbelief.

Cisco didn't answer in the better answer of spinning the bottle.

_"Snart - no you will be Len tonight,"_ the computer corrected the sneering Len, _"truth, how young were you when you started buying your own alcohol? Did you need a fake ID?"_

  
"Buying? Ten and no. It was at a black market pub, they didn't care for age," Len grumbled, cursing the mixture that Cisco had made. He spun the bottle, it landing on Joe.

_"Joe, dare, for the next two rounds you can only drink by letting the person to your right pour it into your mouth."_

  
"Fine," Joe mumbled before spinning the bottle, having it land on Barry.

_"Barry, no Bassy,"_ the computer said, making Barry's jaw drop and Sebastian to rise, _"dare, softly blow into the ear of the person to the right of you."_

  
Bassy turned to face a very unimpressed Joe who tensed eyes closed as Bassy did as he was told to do. No one was impressed at the moment at what they were doing and where very happily glaring at Cisco.

_"Caitlin, truth, have you ever had a romance on vacation?"_ The computer asked.

  
"No," Caitlin answered simply before spinning the bottle again.

_"Cisco, truth, who do you trust the most in this room?"_

  
" _I am so not drunk enough for this..._ Barry, I would trust Barry the most in this room." Cisco answered, wincing under the glares of the others.

_"Oliver, dare, end all your text messages with 'lol j/k' for the rest of the night!"_ The computer said, almost giddy.

  
"That's fine, I don't have my phone on me, only my coms," he shrugged to the disappointment of everyone.

_"Caitlin, dare, go to Facebook and find the latest wall post you've received. Answer it with: 'No, you're wrong.'"_

  
"Boring!" Bassy called, "she does that anyway!" He sniggered only to have his phone buzz, " _we're an antisocial lot._ " He sighed when he saw that he was the receiving end of the glare.

_"Bassy, truth, have you ever been to a strip club?"_ Now everyone was interested.

  
Bassy, holding back his smirk, answered simply, "many times, lost count at thirty-six times within half a year."

Len, who thought that he was safe to drink, ended up choking on the drink that he was taking. He was red in the face as he tried to control his breathing. "Never thought that you would be a strip club person, Scarlet." He commented when he could talk.

"Plenty of times, I was the main attraction," Bassy answered before his brain could catch up with him. Let us just say the now visible smirk grew as everyone's eyes went wide as they processed what he said and what it meant. Many people were now choking on their breath.

_"Len, joker card, all unemployed players drink,"_ the computer said. 

  
Len, Caitlin and Cisco were the only ones that drank.

_"Bassy, truth, what is the most embarrassing thing you've done while being drunk?"_

  
"Oh, that's hard..." Bassy thought allowed, "I wasn't often drunk enough to do much unless you count my first few months in Paris. I don't remember much of it, but I was told that I was found to be hanging by one hand to a lamppost, stark naked, then proceeded to sing and dance as the Police put me in a night cell."

Everyone was surprised. Joe's eyebrows shot through his hair-line.

_"Joe, truth, what's the longest you've ever gone without changing your underwear?"_

  
"Two weeks, initial detective training," Joe said, hiding his embarrassment behind taking a drink of his beer. Many people were grossed out or sniggering - some were both.

_"Oliver, dare, say 'I don't like admitting it, but...' before every truth, you answer for the rest of the night."_

  
"Fine," Oliver sighed.

_"Cisco, truth, what's the worst gift you've ever gotten?"_

  
"A single used gym sock," Cisco answered, "I was seven at the time."

_"Caitlin, joker card, all chicks drink,"_ the computer said too much of everyone's amusement. 

  
Caitlin was the only one that drunk something.

_"Oliver, truth, have you ever drunkenly thrown something out of a moving car?"_

  
"I don't like admitting it, but... Yes, many times," Oliver emitted.

_"Len, dare, do a chuck-staring competition with the person to your right, whoever blinks or stops chugging has to drink for ten more seconds."_

  
"I should warn you, Cold, I don't back down to a competition," Bassy smirked.

"Neither do I, Scarlet," Len smirked before the two started the competition.

Cisco started to refill the quickly emptying glasses in the pair's hands as they continued past a glass. The other's jaw slowly started dropping as the time that the computer reached clocked past a minute.

"That's over two and a half glasses already," Joe stated.

Finally, Len was the one the surrendered and stopped drinking, trying to get some air into his oxygen-starved body. He was on the verge of passing out when he eventually realised that he was not going to win this against Bassy. Len sighed at Bassy's smug look before continuing to drink for another ten seconds meaning that Len had reached an impressive five glasses already. "I'm not going to be able to walk at the end of this," he muttered before spinning the bottle.

_"Joe, dare, give everyone a striptease that lasts at least a minute."_

  
That was the most scaring minute for everyone yet.

_"Bassy, dare, paint your fingernails black!"_ The computer exclaimed.

  
"You're computer's enjoying itself," Len commented as everyone nodded around him. Len could feel the alcohol starting to hand an effect on him.

Bassy was almost giddy as he quickly rummaged in Cisco's draw and pulled out black nail polish, "Cisco loves to do this to himself," Bassy explained before he sat down and started to paint his fingernails. The job wasn't too bad - especially considering he has had four glasses of the beer that Cisco had provided them. He then spun the bottle as he waited for it to dry.

_"Cisco, truth, if you could make someone in this room your slave - who would it be and what would you make them do?"_

  
"Snart," Cisco answered quickly, the mixture taking control, "I would make him introduce me properly to his sister."

Len looked horrified at what Cisco blurted out.

_"Caitlin, truth, what's your new year's resolution, and how's it coming along?"_

  
"Didn't make one," she emitted.

_"Caitlin, forfeit play again card, joker card,"_ the computer said, _"all players that have been to more than three continents drink."_

  
Bassy and Len were the only ones that drunk, gaining some confused looks from a lot of people. It turns out Bassy and Len were the only well-travelled ones there.

_"Bassy, dare, put a note on your door saying 'sorry for the disturbance, later I will be putting in a glory hole'."_

  
Bassy hopped back to his feet almost skipped over to the paper and pens. Everyone watched with growing confusing as the words that he wrote on the post-it was eligible with the amount that he had already drunk. He then proceeded to put in on the door to his flash suit, turned around seconds before he placed it on the metal and winked at everyone. His behaviour added to the confusion of everyone.

"I don't know why people would be embarrassed by something like that," Bassy shrugged as he sat down again.

_"Len, dare, pick two people next to each other. For the next two rounds, they have to lock arms and drink together when one of them drinks."_

  
"Cisco and... Oliver," Len smirked at Cisco.

The two grumbled before linking their arms together, holding their drinks in their linked arms.

_"Joe, joker card, all non-drunk players must empty their glasses."_

  
Everyone but Bassy, Oliver and Cisco didn't finish their cups - they were all tested about how drunk they were when they were asked to walk in a straight line, Len hit a desk and a chair while walking in the middle of the cortex.

_"Caitlin, dare, dip your finger in your drink and draw a heart on the person to your rights abbs. Lick it off! Then they have to keep their top off!"_

  
"That computer has an AI it seems," Caitlin mumbled before turning towards Oliver with an apologetic look on her face. "Guess that's you," she said sheepishly.

Oliver didn't do anything except lift of his top for everyone to see his stomach. He had abbs. But he did not react, only looked at the wall as Caitlin did her dare.

_"Oliver, dare, put on the song "Roxanne" by the Police. Every time they say "Roxanne," you have to take a drink. For every one you miss, you have to take two sips."_

  
Oliver drank a total of twenty times; the computer then played the lyrics down a screen. It was said twenty-three times, so he took an extra of six sips. He was now drunk at six drinks. The stuff that Cisco had given them was reasonably powerful to get him drunk before double digits.

_"Joe, dare, with the person two seats to your left, race to the bottom of your drink."_

  
He looked two spaces to his left; he saw it was, in fact, Len. Joe knew straight away that he had lost. He remembers how fast both Bassy and Len were chugging it earlier. He raised his glass to Len before the computer timed them.

Both of them had a full glass, and we're both drunk. Len still beat him by a landslide.

_"Cisco, dare, open the top of a can of beer before punching a hole in the side and drink from that hole."_

  
"I think I got a can here," Cisco mumbled before looking through his crate, finally pulling out a can. He did as the computer ordered, only spilling a bit of it down his chin.

_"Bassy, lick the person to your left fingers for twenty seconds,"_ now it was clear that the computer was giddy and enjoying what it was doing.

  
Bassy turned towards the person on his left. It was a very unimpressed Leonard Snart sitting to his left. Bassy smirked at him before stating, "guess you're getting something back for all those times that you flirted with me."

Oliver's eyebrows scrunched, why would a villain flirt with the hero? It didn't make sense to him, although, he's had a few that he would have liked to have flirt at him.

Bassy wasted no time while everyone else in the room looked away as quickly as they could. When the group turned back around, they were met by a smirking Bassy and Len red in the face while staring at a far-away wall. Bassy then spun the bottle. It landed on a distraught Len.

_"Len, dare, kiss the person to your right for twenty seconds and steal the rest of their drink,"_ it was like the computer knew that Len was a thief or something.

  
" _Life hates me_..." Both Bassy and Len grumbled.

"Guess you're getting something back for that previous dare," Len shrugged before catching the superhero in a kiss on the lips.

Everyone looked away again as the hero and villain continued to kiss each other - they may or may not have looked like they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. When it went past twenty seconds, they realised that the normal timekeeping man seemed to have forgotten how to count. I took the computer to tell them it was safe for them to turn around again before they stopped looking at the entrance to the cortex.

"Bottoms up," Len exclaimed as he held up Bassy's mostly full glass and chugged it down quickly. When he finally finished it, he started to choke, suddenly realising that was not like the rest of the alcohol that Cisco had given them. "What is in that stuff?" He gasped through his coughs.

Bassy had a very smug look on his face as he pulled out a vial from his back pocket, "something I like to call Courvoisier Initiale Extra of a stronger making, instead of around 40%, this is around 65% when mixed with the beer that Cisco helpfully provided." Bassy then stated, "it's just that I knew it takes a lot to get me drunk like how Cisco wanted us to be, so I was giving him a helping hand after grabbing it from a draw."

"You're crazy; you know that, Scarlet?" Len said horsly.

"Here's a cup of cold water, this should help somewhat," Bassy said passing the cup over, much to the visible relief of the thief, "you will not be walking tonight, maybe not tomorrow either depending on how much is in your system at the moment."

"You're a mad scientist. You know that?" Len whispered, trying not to move too much until his head stopped spinning.

"Yes," Bassy stated simply with a shrug.

_"New game, who is most likely too, the person with the most people pointing at them must drink."_

  
"Alright," everyone shrugged, time to see whether this night could get any worse or better.

_"Who is most likely to... Get new friends in public?"_

  
Everyone pointed to Cisco, and Cisco pointed to Caitlin. Cisco drunk the rest of his drink with a sigh.

_"Who is most likely to... Forget their birthday?"_

  
Surprise surprise it was Bassy that got all the pointing. He downed his drink with a small laugh.

_"Who is most likely to... Embarrass themselves in front of their secret/known crush?"_

Bassy was pointed to again; he had pointed at Cisco. He growled something under his breath as he drunk some of his drink.

_"Who is most likely to... Cheers! - Everyone takes a sip!"_

  
There was a range of grumbles around the room as they all took a drink.

_"Who is most likely to... Date someone ten years older?"_

  
Bassy got pointed to, after drinking, he just kept his glass in his hand.

_"Who is most likely to... Cheers! - Everyone takes a sip!"_

  
Cisco was getting glared at again. There was obviously something in these drinks to make sure that they don't fall unconscious or die because of this.

_"Who is most likely to... Go to work with a hangover?"_

  
Caitlin got pointed at, which she blushed behind her drink as she drank.

_"Who is most likely to... Pretend to be someone else to get laid?"_

  
Len was pointed at while he pointed at Bassy, he grumbled into his drink.

_"Who is most likely to... Get a tattoo with their partner's name?"_

  
Instead of answering this, Bassy turned to Len and pulled the man's sleeve up, revealing a small lightning bolt and the word Scarlet tattooed near his elbow. "I think we know the answer to this one!" He giggled.

Wrenching his arm away and pushing his sleeve back down again, Len mumbled, "Mick made me do it. It was a dare, and then he drugged me anyway." Before taking a drink from his glass.

Bassy smirked at the fact that everyone was too drunk to question how he knew Len had one and in such a place as well.

_"Who is most likely to... Have someone calling their parents, because they are too drunk?"_

  
Unanimously, no one was the one that had to drink; they didn't have the parents to call, so that didn't count.

_"Who is most likely to... Kiss someone they don't like?"_

  
Bassy pointed to Snart, Snart pointed to Bassy, Oliver got pointed at by Cisco, Oliver pointed at Bassy, Caitlin pointed at Len, Joe pointed at Oliver. It was a stalemate.

_"All three must bottom out their drinks."_

  
All three grumbled as they emptied their glasses and refilled them again. There was not a single person in the room that wasn't drunk now.

_"Who is most likely to... Avoid their life problems by partying too much?"_

  
Cisco got pointed at, Oliver smirked when only Cisco pointed at him. Seems like being a vigilante at night had its perks in drinking games.

_"Who is most likely to... Give hickeys to someone in this room?"_

  
Len got pointed at by everyone, Len pointed at Bassy. Just to make Len feel better, Bassy took a drink with him.

_"Who is most likely to... Strip naked tonight?"_

  
Everyone voted cisco - he even pointed to himself. He will later say that he was too drunk to process anything and that he would not strip naked. This would also be disproven by the fact that there is now a video of him dancing naked on his desk from around midnight.

_"Who is most likely to... Lie to cover for a cheating friend?"_

  
Everyone pointed at Len, Len pointed at Bassy. Both took a drink; Bassy was drinking water this time, he wasn't sure even his super-healing could help with the migraine he will be having tomorrow.

_"Who is most likely to... get into a serious political debate while drunk?"_

  
Cisco was declared that. Bassy was a close second with one. He didn't drink with Cisco, though.

_"Who is most likely to... Go a month without drinking?"_

  
Oliver grumbled into his drink. _Should this amount of alcohol not count for the whole year at this point?_

_"Who is most likely to... Get naked for free drinks?"_

  
Len was pointed at again, which he looked horrified at, he proceeded to point to the smirking Bassy. Bassy raised his glass and chugged it in one to the horror of everyone in the room. Len mumbled a _told you so_ into his glass as he drank.

_"Who is most likely to... End up in a gay bar?"_

  
It came down to Bassy, Len and Oliver again.

_"All three must bottom out their drinks."_

  
At this point, all three were fed up and drunk, so just smirked and drunk from each other's glasses. Len would later whinge that he got the glass with the most in it, but that he was too drunk to realise it at the time.

_"Who is most likely to... Bottoms up! - Finish your drinks!"_

  
The three were horrified. The others grumbled. If looks could kill, not even a thought of Cisco would exist.

_"Who is most likely to... Cheers! - Everyone takes a sip!"_

  
Cisco was not a liked person.

_"Who is most likely to... Post a picture on social media just to make another person jealous?"_

  
Caitlin won this, and she did not deny it. Instead, she took a hefty drink from her glass.

_"Who is most likely to... Hook up with the person on their left tonight?"_

  
Bassy won, much to both Len and his horror.

_"Who is most likely to... Get drunk on a Monday?"_

  
Len won this, he agreed.

_"Who is most likely to... Do acrobatics while drunk?"_

  
Bassy won, and he did a backflip to prove it. Everyone was amazed that he didn't break his or Len's neck as he did it.

_"Who is most likely to... Drink the most beer?"_

  
Going off what has happened already, Len won. _What's another one when you've already had double digits?_

_"Who is most likely to... Pee in public places while drunk?"_

  
Len was horrified when he was chosen. _Just because he's a criminal, doesn't mean he lacks standards._ Caitlin was the one that went for a pee in a public place later that night.

_"Who is most likely to... Cheers! - Everyone takes a sip!"_

  
A few moments of grumbling later and it was done.

_"Who is most likely to... Send a booty call texts while drunk?"_

  
At this point, people started to realise just who was sitting in front of The Flash suit door when Bassy drunk from his glass before anyone pointed at anyone.

_"Who is most likely to... Kiss someone of their own sex?"_

  
Bassy was pointed to by; Len, Cisco and Oliver. Len was indicated to by; Bassy, Joe and Caitlin. Both bottomed out their drinks before the computer had to tell them.

_"Who is most likely to... Flirt with someone just to turn them on?"_

  
Len was pointed out, and Bassy was his pick. Both shrugged and took a drink of their glass, to drunk, fed up and bored to care about what the rules are there for.

_"Who is most likely to... Sneak into a club without paying?"_

  
The results were the same as last time. Bassy and Len were sure that Cisco had rigged this at one point.

_"Who is most likely to... Kiss the cheek of the person on their left?"_

  
Joe was pointed to, it was explained that Bassy wouldn't kiss Len on the cheek but on the lips and Oliver apparently was only hero/villain sexual. The three of them was confused.

_"Who is most likely to... Become extra competitive while drunk?"_

  
Bassy and Len were equally picked. The two of them raced each other to the bottom of their drinks - after topping them up so that they were equal - Bassy won.

_"Who is most likely to... Be cut off from drinking before eleven pm?"_

  
Cisco was pointed to as well as Caitlin, both bottomed out their drinks.

_"Who is most likely to... Approach more than ten people at the same club on the same night?"_

  
Len won. _People must have bad opinions on villains nowadays... What happened to people fearing them anymore?_

_"Who is most likely to... Hook up with their partner's friend to make them jealous?"_

  
Cisco won this, much to everyone's amusement and Cisco disbelief and horror.

_"Who is most likely to... Get friend-zoned?"_

  
Bassy growled under his breath as he drunk from his glass.

_"Final one."_

  
"Yes!" People around the room exclaimed in relief.

_"Who is most likely to... Be good at beer pong?"_

  
Bassy smirked as everyone pointed at him - he even pointed at himself. He chugged to the bottom of his glass just because he could.

"Hope everyone enjoyed tonight?" Cisco chuckled nervously.

"Scarlet, remind me tomorrow that I need to kill him," Snart requested.

"Alright, anyone else wants anything for me to remind them off tomorrow?" Barry asked.

"Honestly, I can't remember already," Joe sighed.

As Barry felt the meta wards drop, and his alcohol level drop back to zero, he flashed back into his suit.

"Just seeing the lightning is making me feel nauseous..." Snart mumbled.

Quickly looking around, Barry grabbed the bin before dragging Snart off to his warehouse. He knew he found the right one when he had twenty-plus different weapons point at him.

The Rogues waited a moment while Snart three up into the bin that The Flash had placed there for him.

"He's really drunk," Barry explained, "my team kidnapped both of us and got us both drunk. My speed - when it returned - meant that I am currently not drunk."

Lisa walked forwards and helped her brother to his feet.

"Here, take these pain killers. Even the over the counter ones won't deal with the migraine he will get when he sobers up," Barry said as he handed Lisa a packet of tablets.

"Why won't they?" Lisa asked as she pocketed the painkillers she was previously handed.

"He got forced into drinking my drink. My drink also had a solution in it that meant it was an undiluted 65% that he gulped a pint off," Barry smirked, "I had it to make sure that I did get drunk. I could handle my alcohol well, even before I got my speed. I best be off. Star City needs there very drunk Green Arrow."

Even minutes after The Flash had shot off the Rogues were in shock.

\-----

Felicity ended up laughing we she watched Oliver throw up into a bin after Barry flashed him over.

"He'll need these in the morning," Barry said as he handed Felicity a packet of a weaker sort of painkillers that he gave Lisa for Snart.

\-----

Cisco and Caitlin were rounded up and locked in S.T.A.R Labs along with Joe.

Barry gave them the painkillers the next day when the migraine set in. Cisco may or may not have got the weakest ones - Barry wanted his revenge.

Maybe they did all enjoy it - once they remembered it.

**4508**


	78. Testing

When Barry saw that it was testing day, he thought the worst. Needle's and wire's prodding him everywhere.

"Barry, we're going to test your stamina," Caitlin said, "but out in the city."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Barry asked

"If we didn't have a rough idea of where it would cut off? - Yes. But we do as we have an idea," Caitlin explained, "at that point, you come to the fields, where you will continue to run there until it does go."

"So run until I can't anymore?" Barry sighed, "food will be one of the reasons why I would stop."

"I think it will be the water intake in the end," Caitlin commented.

"Either way, you are just running for a day," Cisco shrugged as he opened up the door. "You need to run as if you are looking for something."

Flashing into his suit, Barry smiled, "when do we start?"

"When you eat those," Caitlin said, pointing to five energy bars before turning towards her screens.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Barry sighed before he started to eat the bars.

\-----

"How are you doing there, Barry?" Cisco asked over the comms.

"Fine at the moment," Barry replied as he continued to run. He'd been running around the city for over an hour, and it seemed to have brought the attention of people who came out onto the streets to watch him flash by them.

"Alright, tell us if anything changes."

\-----

It took another five hours of running for something significant to happen. Barry's vision of the distance started to blur. Buildings far away were beginning to become blobs.

Barry came to a skidded stop, clutching slightly at his head as he spoke into his comms, "vision of distance starting to blur."

"Alright, start making your way to the fields," Caitlin spoke over the comms this time.

Barry agreed back to them as he took in where he was. It seems like the city wanted to mess with him as he was at the other side of all the buildings to the fields. Barry needed to go all the way through it again. So with one final deep breath, he shot off back.

Snart was one of the people that were out on the streets watching him. He was on a road that Barry was flashing by, but not as often as the others as it was near the fields that he had spotted Barry's team set up in.

He should have expected something to go wrong when Barry wasn't flashing through the street at his usual time. When it went over a minute, then he was on edge.

When Barry did appear, Snart was leaning against the wall. Snart hopped off the wall when he saw the reason as to why he was late. Barry had collapsed halfway down, coming to a rolling stop.

While checking that there was no one else there, Snart ran towards the fallen speedster. Turning him onto the speedsters back, Snart made sure the man was breathing before picking him up.

In the end, he had to rest the featherweight man on his hip as he bent down to pick up the ball that was in the speedsters hand when he fell, it was around the size of a tennis ball as well.

It was strange—Blue in colour, made of different parts of a lightweight metal of sorts. Between the cracks, it glowed bright orange and red colour. But it wasn't entirely made of the metal as it seemed. At the top, it had a space of plexiglass where four symbols were located in a clear liquid. There was also a floating arrow that moved around to different edges and corners each time it was shaken.

Why the speedster was holding this, he didn't know.

Shaking his head of that thought, Snart focused on getting the unconscious speedster to his friends that were currently trying to talk to Barry over the comms.

To say that Team Flash was shocked to see Snart carrying Barry back to them would be an understatement. Their jaws were on the floor by the time that he got there. Caitlin's shock faded when she saw that the speedster was unconscious and set to work setting up IV lines for the speedster.

While they fussed around the speedster, Snart leaned against their car as he sat on the floor trying to figure out what the ball was for. Thinking that it was maybe like a magic eight ball, he thought of a question before shaking it. _'Why was Barry Allen unconscious?'_

The arrow finally settled on one of the symbols. A fleeting thought came to mind as he saw the sign that was pointed to glow. _'From lack of fluids.'_

To see whether his assumption was correct, his head looked up to where Caitlin was now looking over some screens. "Was it from lack of fluids?" He questioned suddenly.

Caitlin jumped, not realising that Snart was still there and that he would ask something like that. "Yes, it was from lack it fluids; like we thought it might have been," she replied, puzzled as to how Snart had figured it out from his position on the floor.

"Hmm," he hummed before looking back down at the ball in his hands. Now that he had no question in mind for the symbols, they made no sense to him again.

There had to be a logical explanation as to why Barry had this. Because while Barry believed in the impossible, this was too far even for him. Another fleeting thought came to mind. _'How does this work?'_ He thought before shaking it.

The arrow moved from one symbol to another, as if the ball was writing a sentence. _'The speed force.'_ He heard in his head as his mind worked out the sentence.

"What's the speed force?" Snart asked again.

Cisco was the one that jumped this time, turning to face the thief with a shocked expression on his face. "The speed force is a sentient force that gives Barry his powers and makes him a speedster," Cisco explained, "why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," Snart mumbled as he looked back down at the object. "Is it a red, orange colour, maybe also blue?" He furthered as he looked up again.

"Yes, the power tends to be red, the speed can often be orange, and the portals it makes are blue," Cisco said, slightly worried as to how Snart was pulling up this different information.

"I see," Snart commented before looking down at the ball as he turned it over in his hands. He then held the ball up so that the others would be able to see it, "is it possible that it could be contained within something?" He asked, drawing both of their attention.

"Yes..." Cisco said as his words trailed off when he saw the object in Snart's hand.

"Does that have some of the speed force in it?" Caitlin questioned.

"I believe so, but Scarlet was holding this when he collapsed," Snart said as he pulled in back closer to himself as he continued to look at it. "He will be the one to know."

" _It does_ ," came a raspy voice of Barry Allen as he woke. "It contains some of the speed force in it. Such, meaning that it can provide the answers to whatever question as long as you can understand it."

"Does that mean Snart can understand it?" Cisco asked as he managed to prise it from Snart so that he could look at it.

"Don't ask me, ask him," Barry coughed as Caitlin got him a glass of water.

"Well, can you?" Cisco prompted.

"Kind of, I can't understand them when they are just like this," Snart emitted as he took the ball back from Cisco, "but if I think of a question, then I see them yet get a thought that is a translation of what the arrow points to with the symbols."

"Alright tell me what Barry will answer to this question," Cisco said as he got a paper out of his pocket. He didn't let Barry or Snart see it.

 _'How will Barry react?'_ He thought as he shook it. He knew it was childish of him, but he didn't get anything like this when he was a child, so give him a break. He barely managed to keep himself from laughing instead of only allowing a smirk to cross his face. He whispered it to Caitlin, who also ended up smirking as the two watched Cisco show the question to Barry.

_Smack._

  
Just as the ball told Snart, Barry slapped Cisco. Both himself and Caitlin were almost in tears as they laughed. Snart was thankful that he was sitting when Cisco proceeded to turn to face him, pouting.

Snart watched with keen eyes as he stood up, his eyes trained on Barry. The ball had also told him that Barry would walk and fall within two steps. If someone is not there, then he would bash his head again. Just as the ball said, Barry stood and fell, but Snart held his hands out as he fell, a smirk across his face as he cheekily said, "you're falling for me a lot today, Scarlet."

"Oh, shove off," Barry laughed, pushing himself up and away from Snart. "I wonder if the reason that you're able to understand it is that I've sped you around a lot causing you to get used to the speed force, maybe even have a trace of it left on you?" Barry questioned aloud as he looked down at the ball that was now in his hands.

Snart grunted in annoyance before taking the ball back from Barry, "I think you'll find that's mine now."

"Why's that?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I can understand it, and I brought you here when you collapsed in front of me. Maybe I understand it because I have intelligence?" Snart said.

A smirk crossed Barry's face as Sebastian rose. Using his speed, he grabbed the ball before turning towards Cisco as he threw it to him. "Cisco, you're more intellectual than a high school drop out, right?" Bassy smirked as Cisco fumbled to catch the ball.

Cisco puffed up as if Bassy had insulted him, "of course I am! I could use this no problem then!" He then proceeded to try and use the ball.

Snart and Bassy watched in quiet amusement as Cisco tried many different ways to make it work and to understand the symbols. He tried the shaking effect that Snart did but to no effect, he still could not understand them.

"How did you know that he had collapsed because of thirst?" Cisco questioned Snart after nearly throwing the ball away.

"I thought ' _why was Barry Allen unconscious?'_ Before shaking it, then the arrow pointed to that symbol," Snart said as he signalled at the parts that he meant.

"Let me watch as you do it!" Cisco huffed, thrusting the ball into Snart's chest. "Find out what my favourite Earth is."

Bassy was watching amused as they almost bickered over a new magic-eight ball.

"Alright," Snart shrugged. _'What is Cisco's favourite Earth?'_ He thought before he shook and got his answer. "Earth three," Snart said smugly.

" _How_..." Cisco whispered.

"There's more..." Snart said as the arrow started to move again. After a moment, his face scrunched up in disgust, "I don't want to repeat that..."

Bassy, who had moved to look over Snart's shoulder, also cringed, "I can see why you don't."

Cisco grunted in annoyance before blushing as he realised what the two probably was told.

"I don't want to know..." Caitlin said, backing away before continuing to look at all the different

\-----

"Snart, give it back!" Barry hissed at the next time Snart pulled a heist.

"Don't think I will," Snart smirked.

"I think you will," Bassy said before quickly flashing and checking the warehouse, appearing back with it snugly in his hand. "You just made yourself defenceless against me getting in, taking the only weapon that has a chance with you and away from there."

"How about the pressure plate floors," Snart questioned.

"When moving at super speed, I can climb and run on the walls - ceiling as well," Barry smirked.

"Lazers?"

"I can phase through walls, flooring and ceiling," Barry smirked.

"You sure that you're sound on your side of the law?" Snart questioned, his head buzzing with how efficient and straightforward Barry could be as a thief.

"Don't worry; I reassure you that I am not going to be changing sides anytime soon," Barry said, hiding a smirk.

"You'd make sure a fine thief," Snart commented.

"I know that I would," Barry smirked.

"Didn't know you could smirk, Scarlet," Snart commented.

Flashing over, circling him, Barry said quietly, "there's a lot that you don't know about me."

"And what's that?" Snart asked, trying to keep his eye on the speedster without moving.

"That there's a reason to why I know that I would be a good thief," Bassy smirked, holding the gem that Snart had snatched in his gloved hand.

Patting down his pockets only to realise that it was the stolen gem, Snart growled, "how did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals their secrets," Bassy whispered before flashing Snart back to his warehouse. "Thanks for the ball and gem," Bassy smirked before shooting back out, leaving Snart to be surrounded by stumped Rogues.

Making a pit stop to return the gem, Barry made his way back to S.T.A.R Labs. Some equally stumped friends greeted him as he entered the cortex.

"What was that?" Cisco asked, his hands flailing everywhere.

"Stopping the heist without gunfire and getting what's mine back," Barry stated simply.

"Sounded more like you were calling yourself an ex-thief," Caitlin stated with her arms crossed.

"Call it what you want, but the gems back in place, Snart's gone, and I have my ball again," Barry shrugged before he sat down and started fiddling it.

**2345**


	79. Reactions, long lost family

"Hi, Dad."

The whole of the CCPD was silent. 

"Santana... What is the meaning of this?" Bassy hissed. 

"You know that time where we both wanted to see whether we were bi or just gay after graduation?" Sanatan said, resting her hand on the child's shoulder. 

"Yes, that was long ago..." Bassy said, his eyebrows scrunched.

The CCPD was watching the pair with great interest. There were rumours that Santana Lopez had a daughter, but there was never any proof. Except for now.

"I would like you to meet your daughter, Sebaste (Basie) Ao Smythe." Santana said, "she's six years old."

Bassy was shocked still until a smile came fleeting across his face, "Ao, Japanese... A form of green," he whispered. "S.A.S for the initials, much better than B.H.S.S.A," he laughed. 

"Thought you would appreciate it when I finally tracked you down," Santana smiled back. 

"I'm still shocked..." Bassy emitted.

"And I would not think anything else of it... Come back. The group misses you. We thought you were dead. Then we heard about your coma; you worried your brother and sister half to death," Santana said, holding her daughter close.

Glancing at The Captain and receiving a small nod in return, "I think I can spare a week or two," Bassy smirked. 

It was then that Sebaste decided that she wanted to meet her father. She wiggled out of Santana's grip and tentatively approached him. A smile crossed her face when he crouched down so that the two of them were face to face, his arms open wide. She giggled before barreling into him after a reassuring nod from Santana and knocked him clean onto his back.

"Time to head back," Santana said as Bassy got back to his feet, holding onto little Basie. 

\-----

The whole of the CCPD watched in silence as Barry left the building before breaking out into chatter. 

When had Barry met the famous model? Why didn't he tell anyone that he had a one-nighter with her? How does he know the Japanese colours? How did he get a gay girl in his bed?

Everyone was stumped; nothing would lead back to her. There were no links. 

Joe's lips pulsed, one moment, Barry was just reporting a case CSI report, the next, it turns out he's a father to Santana Lopez secret child. And he didn't even get introduced.

\- That last point hurt the most. -

Maybe the computers at S.T.A.R Labs would be able to show something?

\-----

"You won't have Barry here for a while," Joe commented as he entered S.T.A.R Labs. 

"Why's that?" Cisco questioned. 

"Because he's currently spending time with his daughter," Joe shrugged, eyeing them all. 

Caitlin turned towards her bin as she spat out her drink. Cisco's eyes went wide as he missed a heartbeat. 

"Wh...what?" Cisco stumbled.

"Yes, Santana Lopez walked in with that mystory daughter of hers and revealed that it was, in fact, Barry's child," Joe explained. "With the last name of Smythe. No one at the CCPD could pick out how the two had ever met."

"You want us to run the name Smythe through the system alongside the name Santana Lopez?" Cisco questioned, rolling his chair over to the computer. "One name comes up the most."

"Who?" Joe asked as he came to stand behind the computer techie, Caitlin just behind him. 

"Sebastian Smythe," Cisco read.

"Who?" Caitlin asked.

"Heir to Smythe fortune. Extensive criminal record. Glee Captain with a massive rivalry between Santana and himself. Sports Captain. Gay prep school bad boy," Cisco read.

"Is there an image?" 

"Yes... Plenty. That's Barry!" Cisco exclaimed as he came across the photos. 

"So Barry is also known as Sebastian Smythe?" Joe asked.

"Seems to be," Cisco agreed, "that is how the two of them met then."

"But, criminal record... Gay..? Sports and Glee captain?" Joe questioned, unable to understand. 

"People can be different people at times. Barry is a different person when he is The Flash, makes sense that he is changed person when he is Sebastian," Caitlin stated. 

"But it's so different," Joe pointed out. 

"So a shy nerd and a confident superhero are one and the same?" Caitlin questioned.

"Yeah..." Joe sighed. 

"I recommend that we don't dig around. We don't want to be pulling up things that are best left in the past," Caitlin stated, closing the conversation, leaving the cortex in silence. 

731


	80. Who are you and where's Barry

"Snart, what now?" Barry hissed as he felt Snart tug at his sleeves as they walked into S.T.A.R Labs.

"I'm bored," Snart said, "getting thrown into walls every time I go outside is not fun anymore."

"Well, good for you," Barry sighed. He looked over at Snart again when he felt the tugging furthermore, "I get it, you got hit by a meta's powers throwing you into the body of a child. Doesn't mean that you can act like one," he hissed, looking down at the fake innocence covering the six-year-old face of Leonard Snart.

"Whatever do you suggest of me?" Snart said, having to tip his head up to look at Barry.

"Do you want me to do something to entertain you?" Barry sighed, looking down at Snart.

"...yes?" Snart stated, sounding more like a question.

"First we got to let Caitlin run some tests on you," Barry said, watching as the six-year-old stopped.

"I don't like tests," Snart said, almost cringing.

"But you got to have them so that we can figure out how to get you back to normal," Barry sighed.

"Don't wanna'," Snart said, not realising his slip in speech.

"But you have to," Barry stated.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"You're not going to get me there," Snart said.

"Alright, yes, we're not going there," Barry said, watching Snart's face light up, "on your own two feet. So I guess I will have to carry you."

Before Snart could make a break for it, he felt two arms lift him by his armpits as Barry held him. "Hate you..." He mumbled as he watched Barry lead him towards the medical room.

"I know you do," Barry said as he sat Snart down on the medical bench.

"Flash, you can't just nab some random child," Cisco said when he saw Barry place the child on the table.

"It's not a random child. It's Snart after being hit by the beam of the new meta," Barry explained.

"Aww, who knew Captain Cold was such a cute kid?" Cisco cooed.

"Can it, Techie!" Snart snapped.

"Well, he still is Snart," Caitlin commented before starting the tests.

"Could have fooled me," Barry snorted, gaining a kick from Snart, "no kicking, it's rude."

"Alright, I have everything I need," Caitlin said, causing Snart to try and get off the bench. The only reason that he didn't hit the floor headfirst as he tumbled is that Barry flashed himself over and caught him.

"You got to be more careful," Barry sniggered as he placed the grumbling Snart on the floor.

"Alright, everyone out of here, I need peace," Caitlin ordered, almost shoving them out.

"Well, I'm off to my lab," Cisco started, "good luck with Snart."

"Don't worry; he's already asked me to entertain him," Barry sniggered as he walked out the cortex with Snart, leaving a bemused Cisco behind.

\-----

"When I said entertainment, I did not mean this," Snart said as he watched Barry approach a mansion.

"I thought you liked getting into the homes of millionaires?" Barry questioned.

"I do but..."

"You never realised that I would?" Barry asked.

"That, and wear leather," Snart said, looking at the clothing that Barry had got changed into.

"You're about to find out," Barry stated before knocking on the door, having Snart stand close to him.

"Hello... Sebastian?" The woman at the door asked.

"That's me," Bassy smirked.

"Oh, wonderful!" Mrs Smythe said. She pulled him into a hug before looking down at Snart. "And a child!" She squealed, reaching down to hug him.

Bassy quickly moved to block her, "this is Len, he doesn't like people touching him," Bassy said before whispering an explanation, " _very dark past_."

"Oh, you poor darling, come, I think I have some cookies for you," Mrs Smythe said, crouching down at Snart's level.

"She's alright; I trust her. You can go with her," Bassy said to Snart as he saw the wary look that crossed the thief's face.

Snart slowly moved from behind Bassy, before approaching Mrs Smythe. He later returned to a smirking Bassy with a giant cookie between his hands.

"He's so shy and such a darling," Mrs Smythe cooed to Bassy and Mr Smythe before asking Bassy, "where did you meet him."

With a crooked smirk crossed across his face, he looked down at Snart, replying, "one might suggest that we... _ran_ into each other."

"Well, that park is still open down the road. It won't be too populated seems as it is almost only to those with ten thousand in their pocket," Mr Smythe said as they all walked towards the door.

\-----

The park was beautiful. Clean and well kept. Obvious it was for the wealthy and privileged. Snart, under Barry's orders, was playing on the swing as he looked around. There were groups of kids, all in different ranges of spoilt.

Bassy was sitting on a bench, watching the overwhelmed look on Snart grow. Just when he thought that he might go over and suggest somewhere else, he heard someone sit down next to them.

"Hey, Bassy, I didn't think I would run into you here," Bassy heard the voice of Blaine say from next.

"Likewise," Bassy smirked as he turned his face to look at Blaine.

"We were all worried when you went," Blaine stated.

"Didn't know you cared, Killer," Bassy smirked.

"Oh lay off it, Sebastian. You know I'm married," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"That whole, lock and key marriage idea, super hot," Bassy smirked.

"Not a schoolboy anymore," Blaine laughed. "Hey, why are you here?"

"My... Ward wanted to be entertained," Bassy said, pausing to find a word for Snart.

"Hey, Scruffy!" Snart heard as he felt himself be pushed from the swing. When he pushed himself off the floor, he saw that a group of teens surrounded him.

"What did your parents have to do to get you here?" A teen questioned.

Snart felt himself be shoved around between them, more and more names been hurled at him.

"Spread their legs?" Another teen laughed.

Snart felt his knee scream at him as he was pushed onto the floor. He bit his lip to stop himself from shouting out.

"What are you suggesting about _me_?" They heard a voice sneer from behind them.

Sebastian's eyes were almost glowing with fire as he glared down at them, asking again with a growl, "I will ask again. What are you suggesting about _me_ and _my_ ward?"

"Nothing..." The boys whimpered. "Nothing, sir..."

"If I catch you doing this again, you will find out why I have an ice-cold reputation here," Sebastian sneered, "now get out of here."

When the boys didn't move, Sebastian whispered in a dark voice, "run home, _little_ _girls_."

This time the boys did move. They scattered, tripping over their own feet as they hastily made their retreat.

Snart looked up at Sebastian with shock written over his face, frozen on his position on the floor. Bassy sighed mentally as he reached and picked up the shocked adult-child before walking back over to Blaine.

"Wow," Blaine said, his eyes locked on Bassy from the moment that the man sprung from his seat, almost running over to the group of teens surrounding what must have been his ward.

Placing Snart on the bench, Bassy turned to Blaine, "could you watch over him while I get something from the car?" At the nod, Bassy walked out of the park until he was out of sight and quickly flashed to his house before returning and walking back over to the two.

Bassy moved Snart until he was the centre person the bench before placing a tray on his lap with a range of puzzles to take apart and put back together again. Just as he thought it would, it distracted Snart as he dove straight into the hardest one on the tray.

"Puzzles?" Blaine questioned.

"He likes challenges, and it will hopefully distract, subsequently calming him," Bassy explained, glancing at Snart.

"You sure he's not your biological son?" Blaine laughed.

"He's far from it," Bassy said, a little too quiet and with emotion to be counted as fake.

"I'll ask again, why are you here, Killer?" Bassy asked Blaine.

"My kid wanted to play with his friends," Blaine said, pointing to the four-year-old in one of the larger group of children. "I'm hoping that they tire him out. I want to sleep before nine."

"You have no idea how much running around I do because of this little one," Bassy stated, hiding a knowing smirk.

"Bet you're happy you did track at school now?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"I think the time that we were in the Warblers together helped more," Bassy smirked, "it just never was the same without you."

"Told you, my Warbler days are way over," Blaine said.

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler, hey, Killer?" Bassy said, leaning towards him while not hitting into Snart, "now, how about we hear why you're called sex on a stick and sings like a dream. Song, you and me, now!"

"No, not this time," Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"Come on, where's that silky voice hiding," Bassy asked as he got up from his seat. He made sure he was at an adequate distance from the man before starting to whistle.

_Uh-ooh_   
**Do you love, do you love, do you love**   
_Uh-oh-oh, oh_   
**Do you love, do you love, do you love**   
_There's a place that I know_ _..._   
_It's not pretty there, and few have ever gone_ _..._   
_If I show it to you now_ _..._   
_Will it make you run away_ _..._   
_Will you stay_ _..._   
_Even if it hurts_ _..._   
_Even if I try to push you out_ _..._   
_Will you return_ _..._   
_And remind me who I really am_ _..._   
_Please remind me who I really am_ _..!_

Blaine couldn't resist it as he stood to sing. Snart paused in his puzzles to watch the two men sing.

_**Everybody's got a dark side** _   
_**Do you love me** _   
_**Can you love mine** _ **_..._ **   
_**Nobody's a picture-perfect** _   
_**But we're worth it** _   
_**You know that we're worth it** _

Snart felt his mouth drop when Bassy suddenly started dancing as well as singing. Blaine watched in amazement that Bassy had remembered the whole routine by the looks of it. Bassy followed with sliding dance movements as Blaine started to move around to a larger area of the park as people began to watch the pair.

_Will you love me..?_   
_Even with my dark side.!?_

People all remembered how good the pair could sing, and Blaine just proved it as he held out the note.

**_Don't run away_ **   
**_Don't run away_ ** **_..._ **

Now it seems like Blaine was starting to dance along with it.

_Just tell me that you will stay_ _..._   
**Just tell me that you will stay** **...**   
_Promise me you will stay_ _..._   
**Promise me you will stay** **...**

People watched the pair in amazement as they both stood facing each other.

_Will you love me with my dark side..?_   
_Ohh.!!_

Blaine slowly walked over to stand opposite Bassy at a closer distance. The crowd went collectively silent as Blaine held the note out.

_**Everybody's got a dark side** _   
_**Do you love me** _   
_**Can you love mine** _ **_..._ **   
_**Nobody's a picture-perfect** _ **_!_ **   
_**But we're worth it** _   
_**You know that we're worth it** _

The two danced together, making use of the fact that it was just the pair of them so didn't have to move their shoulders diagonally as much. As the two moved passed each other again, Blaine jumped onto the bench next to Snart as Bassy moved closer to it.

**_Will you love me_ ** **_..._ **   
**_Even with my dark side_ ** **_..._ **   
_Don't run away_   
_Don't run away..._

Blaine hoped of the wood again, before standing next to Bassy. Together, they danced in perfect synchronisation without having to look at each other, dancing towards the bench. Slowly, Bassy stopped singing and started whistling until only Blaine sang the last sentence.

"What did I say, flawless," Bassy smirked to Blaine as the two stared at each other.

"As much as I love ya', Bassy, it's like a brother, not a lover," Blaine said, resting his hand on Bassy's shoulder. "There is plenty of other fish in the sea."

"But I got the fish I want staring back at me," Bassy winked.

"Get over it, Sebastian, I'm not yours, I'm Kurt's," Blaine laughed as the two sat down next to the grumpy Snart.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Bassy asked Snart, seeing the adult-child facial expression.

"I'd like to go now," Snart grumbled.

"I see that my time has come to a close with you," Bassy nodded to Blaine before packing away the puzzles looking down at Snart.

Snart, deciding to make the most out of the situation, stuck his up hands creating grabby motions. "Knee hwurt," he explained innocently.

"I'll get Caitlin to check it out when we get back; you probably knocked them," Bassy said as he picked up Snart and rested him on his hip, "or you have tired yourself out."

As Bassy turned around to leave, Snart rested his head on Bassy's shoulder, looking behind him at Blaine before sticking up his middle finger. Blaine's mouth did not return until the two had left the park.

"We need to make a stop at my adoptive parent's house first," Bassy said before explaining, "they will want to know that I am going now."

"Alright," Snart mumbled.

\-----

"He's tired," Mrs Smythe noted as he saw Bassy walking back with Snart resting on his hip.

Snart was loosely clinging on with his head rested on Bassy's shoulder. He was finding the movement of Bassy walking to be soothing and almost causing him to nod off a few times.

"Yeah," Bassy nodded, trying not to jolt Snart, "did you know that Blaine had a child?"

"Yes, you are very far behind on your friends," Mrs Smythe commented. "I take it you're heading off again?"

"Yes, we need to go back now," Bassy nodded.

"Visit soon?" Mrs Smythe asked, wrapping her arms around Bassy.

"Of course," Bassy nodded, leaning his head on her head.

\-----

"Is Snart asleep?" Cisco asked with a dropped jaw as he saw Barry and Snart enter the cortex again.

Barry was carrying Snart like before, but somewhere between Ohio and Central City Snart had nodded off to sleep.

"Travelling hundreds of miles an hour is very soothing," Barry sniggered.

"Place him on the bed," Caitlin ordered, "he will transform again while asleep."

Barry quickly hopped towards the bed, trying to place him on there. But for the fastest man alive, he was too slow. Snart started transforming into an adult while asleep on Barry, causing the pair to tumble to the floor, tangled together.

"Oww..." Snart whinged, holding his head.

"U-hm," Barry coughed, dragging Snart's attention. "Can you get off me now?"

Looking like a brilliant idea came to mind, Snart's eyes lit up with amusement as his arms crossed over. He looked down at Barry from his position on the man's chest. "After you answer some questions," he stated, gleaming down at Barry.

"Fine! What?" Barry sighed, hitting his head on the floor.

"When did you wear complete leather wear?"

"High school," Barry sighed without looking up.

"Have adoptive parents that are multimillionaires?"

"High school."

"Go by the name Sebastian?"

"High school," Barry stated, cracking an eye open.

"Could sing and dance?" Snart asked, gaining a few raised eyebrows.

"All my life," that got more raised eyebrows.

"Are apart of the Warblers..?" Snart asked, remembering the name that he said. Track, he could understand.

"I was their Captain for a while," Barry smirked.

"What are the Warblers?"

That gained a reaction. Barry shot up, Snart tumbling off him onto the floor. "You mean that you don't know?!" He exclaimed. After seeing all the confused faces around the room, he growled slightly under his breath before stating calmly, "the Warblers are a world-renowned Glee group."

"A glee group?" Snart said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Barry stated firmly, "an all-male (or at least all-male while I was Captain) singing and dancing group that won national competitions almost for breakfast."

"Is there any videos?" Cisco asked, not believing a word that Barry was saying.

Barry scoffed, "of course there are."

"Any videos of Dark Side then?" Snart questioned.

"Should be, although it was slightly unplanned," Barry shrugged as he started typing into a computer.

The video of the original performance sprung onto the screen, looking like a security system had caught it in the room. Peoples mouths were hanging limp.

Hiding a smirk, Bassy started to type into the computer again, pulling up the footage of another performance, this time, one that was planned and had proper recording. "You want to see another one involving Blaine?" He asked without looking over at them, taking their silence as an affirmative he played I Want You Back.

When he turned to face them again, he nearly lost all self-control. Cisco had stumbled into something and looking precariously like he would have fallen over if the desk was not there. Caitlin's whole body looked slack; it surprised him that she had not fallen over yet. Now Snart, Snart had the best reaction.

He somehow looked as shocked as the others, yet also looking like someone had rustled his feathers. It was almost indescribable how he looked.

Against his best wishes, Bassy felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards. "Careful there, you'll go green if you're not careful," Bassy said cheekily.

Snart's mouth closed with an audible snap, his cheeks turning an almost unnoticeable pink from his position on the floor.

Walking over and crouching in front of Snart, Bassy cheekily stuck his hand out towards him, "you want some help there?"

Grumbling something under his breath, Snart batted the hand away, heaving himself to his feet. As his knee started to take his weight, it buckled slightly, causing a long hiss to escape his mouth.

Barry caught Snart the moment that he saw the man's knee buckle. "I told you we needed to have Caitlin have a look at that," Barry pointed out.

"Take a look at what?" Caitlin asked, doctor mode kicking in and shoving the shock away.

"While in the child body, Snart was pushed around by a group of teens, before I got there, Snart had been pushed to the ground by a larger teen," Barry explained as he got Snart to the medical table. "They were thoroughly scared away afterwards."

As Caitlin checked over Snart, Cisco asked, "what do you mean a group of teens pushed him around? We're they bullying him?! And that you scared them away?"

"So we went to an expensive park in Ohio - that I get access to thanks to my adoptive parents - and a group of teens pushed Snart of the swing that he was on and started called him names," Barry sighed, "they suggested that I 'spread my legs' to get Snart into that park."

"They called you a whore?" Cisco choked.

"They quickly backtracked when they saw who they were talking about," Barry smirked, "I'm rather well known there."

"Why did you talk about showing them the reasons for you having an ice-cold reputation?" Snart questioned as Caitlin took a moment to reach for something.

"Because I'm known through a criminal record that I hold there on top of everything else," Barry shrugged, not backing down under the god-smacked stares of the two others in the room.

"Criminal record?!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Snart's not the only one that leads a group here," Bassy smirked.

"Crime boss and leader... Figures," Snart mumbled before glaring at Caitlin who had prodded on his knees. "You also called them ' _little girls_ '," Snart pointed out.

"I was also very biased and rude with how I presumed the different genders back then," Barry explained. "Females were weak, needed everything handed to them. But, as you can tell, I've changed since then and fixed what I had done."

"I don't believe what you are saying," Cisco said, shaking his head.

"Then don't, I am not going to make you," Barry shrugged crossing his arms.

\-----

"Snart, stay off your feet for a day, after that, don't try and strain yourself, other than that, you're alright, just a few cuts and grazes," Caitlin ordered.

"Time for you to head back to your Rogues," Barry said, flashing back into his Flash uniform.

Before Snart could blink, he saw himself back at the Rouges' warehouse.

"Lenny, where have you been?" Lisa asked as he saw The Flash and Snart appear.

A cheeky smirk-like-smile covered Barry's face. "Getting called cute by my team. Shy and a poor darling by my family. My biological son or my ward by a friend. Scruffy and son of a whore by some bullies," Barry said, listing them off on my fingers.

"Cute, shy, darling, ward and son of a whore?" Lisa asked.

"A meta transformed him into a six-year-old, and I got stuck babysitting him for the whole day while my doctor figured out how to fix it," Barry shrugged, moving Snart to a chair, "oh, I also found out that he finds travelling at hundreds of miles an hour calming and that he gets his feathers in a twist if I look like I am flirting with someone."

Mick snorted, "we knew that he would do that."

"Seriously, for the fastest man alive, you are slow on the uptake," Lisa said.

"Who said that I didn't realise?" Barry said with a smirk. "I only got proof when he saw me flirting with someone else."

"Who?" Lisa asked.

"A man that I have flirted with since high school slept with his husband while they were engaged and nearly made the man go blind, while subsequently, from making the husband cheat, almost have the husband suicide," Barry shrugged as if that was normal.

Now everyone's interest was perked, "who?" Lisa asked again.

"Someone I was in the Warblers with at one point," Barry said, liking leaving the Rogues chasing tails.

"You were part of the Warblers?!" Lisa spluttered alongside many of the other Rogues.

"Finally, people that know who they are!" Barry exclaimed.

"Who doesn't?" Lisa snorted.

"Snart," Barry monotoned, "even after he saw a live performance."

"He got to see a live performance!" Lisa cried.

"If I could hypothetically speaking, get the full 2013 Warblers to perform for you, could you whip someones criminal record. I don't want to speed to both Ohio and Paris, find a way to the codes to it as I did for Snart," Barry smirked.

"Who's criminal records?" Lisa asked, curious as to who the speedster wanted taking from the system.

"Mine," Barry stated.

"Yours?!" The Rogues exclaimed.

"I wasn't always the hero," Barry smirked with a shrug of the shoulder. "I lead my own group while a teenager. We became well-known over Paris and Ohio."

"If you could get them all here to perform, then well do it," Lisa agreed, "but their captain hasn't been seen since their graduation."

"And that's where your wrong," Bassy smirked before taking off his cowl. "Because I'm right in front of you."

Everyone's jaw dropped except Snart's.

"How are you not amazed, Lenny?! You've always wanted to know the Scarlet Speedsters identity!" Lisa shouted, shocked at the blatant disregard over Snart's face.

"Because he's known my identity for years now," Sebastian smirked. "How do you think my adoptive mother called him shy and a poor darling?"

"You've seen his adoptive mother?" Lisa asked with a giggle.

"She even gave me cookies," Snart shrugged.

"He's seen both of one set of my adoptive parents, my foster father. While none of you had seen my actual mother as she was murdered in front of me when I was young. A lot of you have seen or heard the rumours about my father before he was also murder in front of me about a year ago." Bassy said stiffly, "there is only one set of parents that he hasn't seen. And I would never want to go there again, so no one will be."

"You have a dark past," Lisa commented.

"People don't realise how dark as I have gone by three different names through it all," Barry commented before pulling out his phone and sending a message to the Warblers.

'I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but a lot has happened. Do you want to perform something together?'

The response was instantaneous. They all agreed to perform.

'Be prepared.'

Was the only warning he gave before flashing them all over in their Dalton Academy Uniform. Bassy quickly got into his own before appearing in front of the group.

"Long story short, I now have super speed," Bassy said.

"What song should you do?" Lisa asked.

Smirking at Snart out of the corner of his eye, Bassy stated, "how about we do I Want You Back?"

Soon they were all performing, and Snart was sat with his face almost into his hands. But none-the-less, they were all enjoying themselves, even the grumpy Mr Captain Cold. And one performance moved on to two, then on yet again until they all just stopped bothering to count and had fun.

**4224**


	81. Overworked (mature)

The CCPD officers looked out from behind their computers as the famous model Santana Lopez walked through their doors. But instead of coming to the desk, she got close to the stairs and cupped her mouth.

" _ **SEBASTIAN SMYTHE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW**_!" Santana shouted at the top of her voice, confident that the meerkat would be able to hear her.

" _Who's she shouting to?_ " One officer whispered to another.

Before the officer that they were talking to could reply, the resident CSI lab rat poked his head out of the stairs, "me," he stated calmly before straightening himself out, become what looked to be a different man before their eyes.

"Well well well, the criminal chipmunk finally makes his appearance," Santana clapped.

"Good to see you too, Satan," Bassy stated with crossed arms. "Now, tell me why you're here so I can finish the work I have."

"What I am here for is to get you out of that nest of yours," Santana said, staring him in the eye. She noticed that everyone was staring at the two of them, their mouths almost hitting the floor.

"Well, you've done that," Bassy stated before turning on his heels and starting to head back to his lab.

"You are working yourself to an early grave," Santana blurted the moment that his foot touched the first step.

"Don't you think I know that?" Bassy hissed over his shoulder

"Then why are you doing it?" Santana asked.

"Maybe because that's what I deserve after what I did to you, to all of you?" Bassy hissed again, facing Santana.

The CCPD workers were in absolute silence as they listened. _Where was that happy-go-lucky CSI puppy of theirs?_

"Why do you think that? You've changed since then. Made amends," Santana stated.

"It doesn't change what I did!" Bassy exclaimed, shocking everyone in the building, "Blaine nearly lost his eyesight! People nearly died! Nearly killed themselves because of me! And I was too much of a jerk to realise until it was nearly too late."

The only noise in the room was Bassy harsh breathing. They were shocked into silence. Not even Santana had a retort for Bassy's exclamation.

"So, tell me this. Is it so bad to wish the same on me?" Bassy said at an almost whisper.

"Yes," Santana softly said, "because you are a kind soul who has a dark past. That's all it is. And you have made peace with those demons, don't let them retake you."

" _Maybe the demons have caught me again_?" Bassy whispered, " _but would you care? Would you miss me if I disappeared_?"

"Where would we be without you, Bassy?" Santana asked.

"In a better place. **'Cause when the villains fall, the kingdoms never weep** ," Bassy started singing softly, remembering how well this fits, " **no one lights a candle to remember. No, no one mourns at all. When they lay them down to sleep**."

The CCPD stared at Bassy with their jaws on the floor. None of them had an idea that he could sing, didn't even cross their mind. And then what he chose to sing, wasn't a hero, wasn't someone done something terrible. But instead, a villain, a lyric about a villain's death and funeral.

" _No one deserves to be forgotten. No one deserves to fade away. No one should come and go_ ," Santana sang, walking forwards towards Bassy, letting him know what she was doing, " _and have no one know he was ever even here. No one deserves to disappear_."

It was universally decided that they would never be able to pick up their jaws again—a permanent state of drop jaw.

" **I never let them see the worst of me,** " Bassy sang out again.

The CCPD was confused; _they hadn't seen the 'worst' of him?_

" _You don't have to be scared you're not enough. 'Cause what we've got going is good_ ," Santana sang as a final attempt, pointing around at the people in the room.

" **I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken** ," Bassy sang back to her, shoving at her slightly, " **I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget**."

" _Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head,_ " Santana sang as she tapped his head, " _we can't compete with all that_."

The officers hoped that ' _noises in your head_ ' was only said because that was what was in the song.

" **Even when the dark comes crashing through. When you need a friend to carry you** ," Bassy sang.

" _When you’re broken on the ground_ ," Santana sang, knowing that she had won the battle.

" ** _You will be found_** ," the two sang together as they came together in a hug.

"Thanks," Barry mumbled into Santana's hair.

Santana pulled back, a soft smile fleeting across her face, "no worries," before it turned sharp. Her eyes sliced through the room's shocked occupants, landing on The Captain. "You, meerkat's boss! I'm going to kidnap him for the rest of the day, and you're going to allow it. Capiche?"

The Captain - at a loss for words - nodded his head—giving his permission.

"I'll make sure he's in bed before seven am!" Santana called as she dragged the protesting man out the building.

With a laugh, Bassy asked Santana the moment they left the building, "when have you ever said capiche?"

"I figured that it fit," Santana shrugged.

"It did," Bassy nodded, his nose scrunching slightly, "now why do you need me for the day?"

"Oh, I don't need you for the day, just the night. But you are a Warbler, so obviously need time to get ready for a performance," Santana sighed, her eyes dancing with flame made glee.

"But you where a New Direction, that means that you need the time!" Bassy retorted, his eyes lit with a similar flame.

The two were oblivious to everything around them. So the two missed the looks that they were gaining. Many of the crowd knew who both of them were, but they didn't understand why they were together. _Why would a CSI Labbie be walking alongside a famous model?_ It made no sense—mainly when they talked about the Warblers and the New Directions. Those two groups were well known, _Santana was in the New Directions, but Barry Allen wasn't in the Warblers, was he?_

\-----

It was true, the pair of them ended up spending the day getting ready. They went out on a ' _small_ ' shopping spree, spending more than what Barry would earn as a CSI in over a year. Now, fully kitted out, they headed to the hall that Santana said that they were to go to. 'It's a reunion of the glee!' She had exclaimed every time that he asked about it.

He was going to be singing, was what Bassy got from it. He didn't mind that.

"I've got a plan so that they know that you are back," Santana said with a small smirk.

Bassy's only reply was a smirk of his own.

\-----

**_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_ **   
**_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_ **   
**_I bless the rains down in Africa_ **   
_**Gonna take some time to do the things we never had–** _   
**_Ho-oh_ **

Everyone was brought into silence as two voices sang out through the room. Any conversation from the two groups was brought to a halt.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight–_   
_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation–_   
**She's coming in, 12:30 flight**   
**Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation–**   
_**I stopped an old man along the way–** _   
_**Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies–** _   
**He turned to me as if to say**   
**_"Hurry, boy; it's waiting there for you."_ **

Everyone looked around for the owners of the voices. They were familiar, and sound like the two had sung together many a time.

**_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away– from you–_ **   
**_There's nothing that a hundred men or more– could ever do–_ **   
**_I bless the rains down in Africa_ **   
**_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had-!_ **   
**_Oh-ho–_ **

When they saw who they were, their mouths dropped, they were working together. _When did Satan and the meerkat get along?_ But none the less, the two groups joined in, echoing in the background of the two singers.

 **Wi** **ld dogs cry out in the night–**  
 _As they grow restless_ **_longing for some solitary company–_**  
 **I know that I must do what's right**  
 _As sure as Kilimanjaro_ ** _rises like Olympus above the Serengeti–_**  
 ** _I seek to cure what's deep! inside_** _ **-!**_  
 ** _Frightened of this thing that I've become_** ** _-!_**  
 _Ho-ohh-!!_

The two voices worked in harmony together. The effect was enough to shock the two glee groups.

**It's gonna take a lot** _**to drag me away– from you–** _   
_Drag me away-!_   
**_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do–_ **   
_Could ever do-!_   
**_I bless the rains down in Africa–_ **   
_I bless the rain!_   
**_I bless the rains down in Africa–_ **   
_I– bless the rain!_   
**_I bless the rains down in Africa_ ** **_-!_ **   
**_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_ ** **_-!!_ **   
_Ho-oh–_

Everyone's jaws were on the floor as the two sang out, taking over a minute for the groups to clap at the end of the song.

"Bassy!" Nick and Jeff shouted as they charged towards Bassy.

Thanks to the particle accelerator accident, Bassy was able to dodge the pair sneakily before they brought the three of them to the floor. "Too slow," Bassy smirked as he watched the two hit the floor.

He felt another object starting to hit his body, his instincts taking over as he grabbed the guilty arm and threw the connected body over his back. As his eyes set in front of him, Bassy saw three bodies piled on top of each other moaning in pain.

"Come on, Sebastian," Blaine breathed as he got to his feet, his hand clutching at his back painfully.

"Don't sneak up on someone, Killer. Wouldn't want to be on the rear end of your name, would you?" Bassy snapped at him, losing any trace of a smirk over his face.

"Why would you do that anyway," Blaine questioned, helping the other two to their feet.

"Instinct!" Bassy snapped again before breathing deeply to calm himself before further explaining, "many things have happened since we last sang."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant," many people in the room whispered.

"Yeah, pleasant is one way to describe a nine-month coma," Bassy scoffed.

"Nine-month coma!" Everyone choked out.

"That's what I said, or don't you trust me?" Bassy sneered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, they trust you, fivel. They just realised that they might not have seen you again after graduation." Santana stated.

"As I said previously, maybe they would be in a better place without me being in their lives again," Sebastian stated.

"We wouldn't be who we are now without you, Bassy!" The Warblers shouted as the all circled him, wanting to hug him.

Sighing, Bassy opened his arms; knowing what the Warblers wanted to do. "Come here," he stated before they all barrelled into him, "you too," Bassy sighed when he saw some of the looks the New Directions were giving the group.

The New Directions all joined in, leaving the man in the middle feeling rather squashed, but loved and cared for anyway.

"Now I think this calls for a drinking night!" A Warbler shouted, breaking the hug up in the process.

"I can almost bet each of you that no one can beat me in a drinking race," Bassy laughed, his eyes shining, "nor can anyone make me shit faced."

"Challenge accepted," the people around him smirked.

\-----

Even after almost draining a whole pub, Bassy remained sober. _I w_ _onder why that was?_

Whereas the Warblers and New Directions had only just managed to get back to their respective sleeping areas before collapsing into a drunken mess.

Bassy had his title of singing, dancing and alcohol back all in one. He counted that as a significant success.

**20** **30**


	82. Miss our fights

When Oliver found himself pulled through a breach that evening, he did not expect to find himself on stage.

When Snart found himself falling through his floor into a breach, he had a slight idea of what was about to happen. Once the Rogues worked out Barry's identity, this started happening a lot more often.

Barry was greatly amused when Oliver was pulled through a breach, but this amusement was lost when Snart fell from one on top of him.

Cisco had arranged something with Lisa. A karaoke bar was used as a form of entertainment. Well, an empty karaoke bar filled with family and friends.

Felicity had shrugged when Cisco asked for a set of casual civilian clothes for Oliver. She figured that they were going to do some undercover work or something. Lisa happily gave over a collection of clothing for Snart that she may or may not have got made just for this occasion. Cisco went and grabbed a ' _grab bag_ ' from Barry's wardrobe while the man was at work - he figured that there would be something wearable in it.

So it was set, and the men made to change - Barry in his lab, Oliver in Cisco's lab, and Snart in the time vault. When the three men walked back in, mouths dropped.

Oliver walked in first with a simple tight pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. Casual yet formal at the same time. Perfect for someone of his ' _ranking_ '.

Snart was next; he was wearing leather trousers and an ice-blue shirt. Both fitted tightly to his form, the shirt showing some of his skin at the neck with the two unbuttoned buttons and the short sleeves.

Barry was the one that made sure _all_ their mouths dropped; dressed in something they never thought he would touch, let alone wear.

He was dressed in skin-tight midnight black leather trousers with an also very skin-tight red shirt. The shirt had short sleeves, almost pitching into his skin and the top two buttons were undone, tight around his upper body. Just to add to it, his hair was jelled, and he had shiny shoes on his feet.

"Should I mention how Cisco was the one that pulled these from my wardrobe?" Bassy prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't know what was in the bag when I grabbed it!" Cisco said, defending himself. "Now, we don't want to keep the already waiting people any longer!"

"What are you going on about?" Oliver questioned.

"Karaoke!" Cisco shouted.

" _Not this again_..." Snart and Bassy sighed. It was no secret that Cisco had made the pair sing before after finding some videos of the two singing individually.

"Again?" Oliver asked.

"He gets us doing this often," Bassy shrugged.

"You do know that lyrics will need to be there if you even want a chance of me knowing it, right?" Oliver stated, knowing that they won't be doing any Hamilton songs.

"Don't worry. They will be there. They've never been used when we go there, but they are assessable," Cisco said, brushing it off before breaching the three men through a breach. "There," he clapped before opening another for himself and the rest of the people left.

\-----

Bassy and Snart got into their regular positions, having Oliver stand to their left. In the end, going left to right, it was Oliver, Snart and finally Bassy. It was set. The music started playing as 'Sincerely Me lyrics' came up on the screen.

**Dear Evan Hansen**   
**We've been way too out of touch**   
**Things have been crazy**   
**And it sucks that we don't fight that much**   
**But I should tell you that I think of you each night**   
**I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight**

Bassy started it off, noticing who was in the crowd. It was Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Rogues and any respective family. Bassy added in some action, rubbing his breasts with a smirk.

Why would you write that?

Snart butted in speaking. Lisa giggled to Mick, something that went unheard and brought a smirk to the pyromantic's face.

_I'm just trying to tell the truth._

Oliver's eyebrows shot up as he spoke. He had lip-read what Lisa had said. He hoped it wasn't right.

This needs to be perfect. These lyrics have to prove that we were actually enemies. Just — I'll do it.

Snart could not resist changing the lyrics slightly. This didn't go unnoticed.

**I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard**

Giggles ran through the audience as Bassy sang.

_Hard?_

Oliver cut in. _Who uses that word like that, anyway?_

**Has been bad**

All the while, Bassy sang with a smirk. Eyebrows were raised at the grin.

_Bad?_

Oliver raised another eyebrow at them.

**Has been rough**

Bassy sang it assertive, just to see whether anyone was listening to it. It had an almost predatorial growl.

_Kinky!_

Oliver said, his lips upturning. Most of the audience sniggered.

**And I miss talking about life and other stuff**

Bassy sang, holding his hand out slightly.

_Very specific._

Oliver monotoned it, feeling like it fit. It did.

Shut up!

Snart had been waiting to exclaim that. Others could tell.

**I like my parents**

Bassy turned to look at the other two as he sang.

_Who says that?_

Oliver asked, starting to remember what comes next. Could be funny if he remembered correctly.

**I love my parents**   
**But each day– another fight**   
**If I stop smoking drugs**   
**Then everything might be alright**

Bassy was sniggering internally. A lot rang true with those lyrics.

_Smoking drugs?_

Oliver asked, finding amusement in it. His lips were twitching slightly.

Just fix it!

Snart almost growled it.

**If I stop smoking crack**

Bassy re-sang. He made himself look like he saw double. This amused the audience much.

Crack?!

Just for good measure, Snart put on a startled look. This also amused the audience much.

**If I stop smoking pot**   
**Then everything might be alright** **–**   
**I'll take your– advice** **–**   
**I'll try to be– more–** **bad**   
**I'll turn it around**   
**Wait and see** **–**

Bassy slowly built up to more his usual level of singing potential. The others could tell that they were about to get him singing correctly.

**'Cause all that it takes is a little re...in...ven...tion!**   
**It’s easy to change if you give it your a...tten...tion!**   
**All you gotta' do is just believe– you can be who you want to be**   
**Sincerely, Me**

Bassy dragged and echoed out the lyrics like it was meant to. It was fun to do.

_Are we done yet?_

Oliver wanted to know that question truthfully. He didn't want to continue; they'd had their fun, he wanted out now.

Well, I can't just give the original song. I want to show that I was, like, a good enemy, you know?

Snart felt like he may wake up one day with an arrow pointed at his face. That statement was mostly right.

_Oh my god._

Oliver put his real emotions into it as he looked at Snart and Bassy.

Dear Connor Murphy,   
Yes, I also miss our fights   
Stop doing drugs   
Just try to take deep breaths and go on runs

Bassy mouthed to Snart that he would rather run instead. Snart smirked, knowing that Bassy would have liked it.

_No._

And they wondered how Oliver was making it sound so realistic. Oliver had _no_ idea at _all._

I'm sending pictures of– the most amazing gems–

Snart sang, holding out his arms in front of him. Bassy sniggered at the lyric change.

_No._

Oliver monotoned again. _Why were they making him do this?!_

You'll be obsessed with all my shiny expertise–

Snart continued to sing, glancing over at Bassy with a smirk.

_Absolutely not._

Oliver wanted the singing to end at that very point. The rest of the lyrics coming to his mind.

Dude, I'm proud– of– you   
Just keep pushing– through   
You're turning around   
I can see–

Snart sang it loud and proud, dragging the lyrics out to face Bassy. Maybe they should make it more interactive.

**Just wait and see-!**

Bassy sang over the top of Snart. The two's voices were blending nicely. 

**'Cause all that it takes is a little re...in...ven...tion–**   
**It’s easy to change if you give it your a...tten...tion–**   
**All you gotta' do is just believe– you can be who you want to be**   
**Sincerely, Me**

Bassy could not resist dancing along. Anyone with his background would not be able to resist.

**My sister's hot**

Bassy felt slightly weird as he sang that. Wonder why.

What the hell!

Snart turned to face Oliver as he stated that, his arms out dramatically.

_My bad._

The pair's actions amused Oliver. Oliver's amusement was starting to show through in his words.

**Dear Captain Cold,**   
**Thanks for every note you send**

Bassy could not resist the change in wording again. Snart kept doing it.

Dear Scarlet Speedster,   
I'm just glad to be your friend –

Snart could not be left out of the fun, could he? And Bassy had changed it for him; it would not be enjoyable of him not to do the same.

**Our friendship goes beyond–**   
**Your average kind of bond–**

Snart joined in slightly as Bassy danced again, feeling like it would add to the next part. Although he did wonder when Bassy could dance.

But not because we're gay–

Snart suddenly stopped dancing to face the audience. He was making it dramatic.

**No, not because we're gay–**

Bassy did the same. Also, just as dramatic.

** We're close, but not that way– **   
** The only man– that I love– is my dad ** ** – **

Suddenly the song seemed sullen. People shuffled slightly, knowing the history the two had.

**Well anyway-!!**

Bassy clapped, dragging it out - trying to remove that feeling in the room. Mouths dropped from those that did not know his singing ability.

You're getting better every day –

Snart sang as he looked at Bassy again, ignoring Oliver.

**I'm getting better every day** **–**

Bassy turned to face Snart again, pointing at himself.

Keep **getting** better **every** **day-!!**

They took turns in singing it. The effect was awe-inspiring to the crowd.

**_ Hey, hey, hey, hey!! _ **

Now Oliver was joining in again. The mood of the room lifting with the perkiness as Bassy jumped up and down; full of the enthusiasm of a speedster. 

**_ 'Cause all that it takes is a little re...in...ven...tion _ ** **_ - _ ** _**!** _   
**_ It’s easy to change if you give it your a...tten...tion _ ** **_ - _ ** _**!** _   
**_ All you gotta' do is just believe you can be who you want to be _ **   
**_ Sincerely _ **

Everyone was shocked at how well all three of their singing voices blended.

**Miss– you dearly** ** – **

Just to add to it, Bassy and Snart turned to face each other again. The crowd was almost off their seats with laughter.

_**Sincerely-, Me!** _

All three were sharp with their singing - making sure that all attention was on them.

Sincerely, Me

Snart dragged it out slightly softer than they just did. It was a subtle effect.

_**Sincerely, Me!!!** _   
_**Sincerely, Me** _

They dragged it out before ending sharply. The crowd was on their feet from the moment that they held it out, whistling sharply, clapping the pub down.

"Oliver, you do know who is in the room?" Bassy asked when they had walked off the stage.

"I see Team Flash, Team Arrow, family and some other people," Oliver stated.

"Those other people would be my Rogues," Snart stated.

"So you were singing about your identities to both hero and villain teams?" Oliver asked, his mouth almost hanging open.

"They've known our identities for years," Barry said, brushing it off.

"I need to be drunk for this..." Oliver mumbled as he went off to get a few pints.

Suddenly, both Barry and Snart were barreled over as Lisa came running into them from the side.

" _Help_?" Barry rasped at the bottom of the dogpile.

"Hello, Jailbreak!" Lisa said at the top of the dogpile. "Your's and Lenny's voices fit well with the archer's voice... We all knew his identities from the moment that he went out as The Hood."

"Can we get out of this dog pile?" Barry wheezed.

"One thing that you have to do," Lisa stated, looking both Snart and Barry in the eye. "The two of you have to do Dream On!"

"Why do I have a feeling that we have no choice in this," Barry sighed.

"Because she pinned us?" Snart offered.

"You could just get up, you can easily move someone of her stature," Barry pointed out.

"Not when she pinned my arm behind my back like that," Snart said, signalling to the hold Lisa had on him, "I would rather not break my arm, it takes more than a day to heal for me."

"She thought this through," Barry sighed.

"She is my sister, why would you think anything else?"

"Quick blabbering together and get up there!" Lisa said, putting a slight bit more pressure on Snart's arm than needed.

At the hiss that left Snart's mouth as he felt his shoulder rest on the point of dislocation, Barry subtly grabbed Snart and started to vibrate, speeding them both out of Lisa's grip.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Snart grumbled as he rubbed his shoulder slightly, watching his sister fall to the floor from her previous position of ontop of the two of them.

"Didn't know that you couldn't move," Barry commented as he watched Lisa scrambled to her feet, flustered. "And I was not sure that it would work."

"Gee, thanks for trying that out on me," Snart stated sarcastically.

"Best to get this set of singing out of the way," Barry sighed before flashing the two up to the stage.

Bassy rose as he hooked up a set of wireless mics that rested over both his and Snart's ears to be positioned near their mouths. He figured that it would be best if they were not pinned by anything. This song had a reputation for making gleeists and others do strenuous activities.

Every time– that I look in the mirror   
All these lines– on my face getting clearer–   
The past is gone-, it went by like dusk to dawn   
Isn't that the way-, everybody's got the dues in life to pay–

Everyone was shocked at the moment that Snart started to sing. Both Bassy and himself got off the stage.

**Yeah, I know nobody knows**   
**Where it comes and where it goes**   
**I know everybody's sin**   
**You got to lose to know– how to win–**

Bassy sang out as he hopped onto one of the tables, staring down Snart. Eyebrows raised considerably.

**Half my life's– in books' written pages–**   
**Lived and learned– from fools and from sages–**   
**You know it's true-** **!**   
**All the things– come back to you-** **!**

Bassy dragged it out as he softly got to the floor.

Sing with me, sing for the year

Snart got next to Bassy as he sang.

**Si** **ng for the laughter, sing for the tear**

Bassy stared Snart in the eye.

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Snart didn't back down as he stared into Bassy's eyes.

**Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away–**

Now Bassy turned to face the audience.

Take you away –

Snart finally turned and looked at the audience.

**Yeah,** ** sing with me, sing for the year **

People were up and clapping as the two sang.

**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear**

Bassy hopped onto another table.

Sing with me, if it's just for today

Snart went up onto a different table.

** Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you awa...a...ay– **

Bassy made his way across the room across the tables.

Yeah, dream on, dream on, dream on   
Dream until the dream comes true -!

Snart got to the floor as he sang, getting central in the room.

**Dream on, dream on, dream on**   
**Dream until your dreams come through** **–**

Bassy joined him on the floor.

 **Yeah-, dream on,** dream on, **dream on,** dream on  
 **Dream on,! Dream on,! Dream on!**  
 **Aah!!!**

Both Snart and Bassy collapsed to their knees as they sang, their backs facing each other as they sang out loudly. Bassy's voice continued to rise higher and higher until it flew by the needed pitch and proceeded to knock the breath out of everyone watching.

** Sing with me, sing for the year **

The two were up on their feet, facing each other with barely a moment to catch their breath.

Sing for the laughter

Snart was more pressing as he flipped a chair to use as a stepping stool to get onto the table.

**Sing for the tear**   
**Sing with me, if it's just for today**

Bassy got onto the table opposite of Snart, only breaking eye contact for the smallest of times.

** Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away **

The audience was silent, still to the spot.

Sing with me

Snart pointed to himself as he sang.

**Sing for the year**

Bassy pointed out around him, in one broad sweeping motion.

** Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear **   
** Sing with me, if it's just for today **   
** Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away– **

They were back on the floor next to each other as they held out the note.

He'll take you away- !

Snart ended as he dragged the note out, increasing the pitch each time until the song came to a close.

The people in the room were almost mental with claps and cheers as the pair collapsed to their knees, sucking in deep breaths of air.

"Forgot how much it takes from you to make a note like that," Bassy choked out between breaths.

"Been a while since I held a note with that strength," Snart agreed through his breathing.

"Nor did I realise just how out of practice I am," Bassy stated as he clambered to his feet to collapse onto a chair.

Snart hummed in agreement as he collapsed into a seat of his own.

"Here," Lisa said, handing over a glass of water to each of them. "I didn't realise how much strain that could put on both of you." She stated, looking a bit sheepish.

"You have no idea," the two mumbled as they took a swig of their drinks.

"We all do now," Lisa laughed before leaving the pair.

"When could you sing so well?" Oliver asked, approaching the two of them, a glass of whisky in his hand.

"High school," both of them answered.

"You went to the same high school?" Was all Oliver's drunken mind was able to grab from that.

"No, there's a twenty-five year age difference between us. I wasn't born when Snart was in high school," Barry stated before drinking some more.

"Wow, thanks for calling me old," Snart huffed.

"You're welcome," Barry smirked.

"Are you sure that the two of you are a hero and villain duo?" Oliver butted in his scrunched eyebrows.

With a shared smirk, the two got to their feet and wrapped an arm around the drunken archer. "Let's tell you a story about heroes and villains," the two drawled into each of his ears as they led him away.

Everyone else in the room chose the sensible option of staying out of the trios way for the rest of the night - and the one after that.

**3238**


	83. The master-meeting plan

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

Moments silence with what sounded like a sigh of relief.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

  
This was followed by a growl and a smashing noise as if the growler had smashed the alarm clock.

Looking at his clock, Barry sighed, "its a team meeting today..." He then continued in an almost whine, "the Cortex is going to be busy with two teams..."

Barry's eyes locked onto the hidden storage in his wall. A gleeful gleam filled his eyes as he got up. He turned the lock to 1-2013, number one captain from the 2013 Warblers.

Reaching in, his lips upturned into a smirk as he clutched at the leather bag.

\-----

Walking in with a stride to his step, Bassy rounded the corner to the Cortex.

"So you finally..." Cisco started before his words drew dry. His words brought the attention of everyone else, who also got left in a state of the dry-word.

"Now I know I'm the best looking here," Bassy purred, "but I think we have a meeting to attend to."

Bassy knew why they were staring. He's never worn something even close to this. He had a pair of combat boots on so that they were flame resistant. Leather trousers, meaning that he couldn't run without risking the fire anyway. A bright red t-shirt, reminiscent of being a Warbler and being The Flash. He paired it all with a leather jacket. On the inside of the coat was an embroidered Warbler logo, the Dalton Academy logo with a musical note across the front of it like a ghost. Even his hair was back in its jelled place.

They all eventually snapped back to reality and sat down to start the meeting. Kara and the rest of her Team joined in after the lunch break; that was when Bassy decided that he should begin his _masterful_ plan.

Before the meeting was about to continue, Bassy started his talks off, "so, Oliver. Had any _conquests_ recently?" He asked, making sure his tone made it very clear what type he meant.

He had caught the archer off guard as he nearly choked on the drink that he was trying to swallow. With scrunched eyebrows, the vigilante replied, "no..?" Although it came out more of a question.

"Shame thought someone like you would have them piling on," Bassy sighed before a smirk tugged at his lips as he purred, "although that just opens you up more, sugar arrow."

A growl came from Oliver's throat as he tried to take in the situation in front of him. _Surely this was not the lightning puppy that made his mask before him._ But the man's mannerisms were there.

"Fiesty!" Bassy clapped before his voice dropped as he leaned close to the man's ear, "I like that in _my_ men." After that, he just turned away, dismissing it off like it wasn't anything. Oliver couldn't focus for the next hour, at least.

Next, it was Cisco.

"You know, all that nerdy high school presence you love?" Bassy whispered as Cisco went to make himself a coffee. "Superhot." That was enough to make the man scuttle off, his face red with fluster. Bassy didn't know whether to laugh or feel disappointed.

He would have done it with Kara. But a nagging feeling in the back of his head told him she would recognise him.

Time for Caitlin to meet Sebastian.

Just as she finished talking about all the medical notes and incidents, Bassy turned and whispered one single sentence into her ear in a low purr, " _you're always welcome to poke and prod at me_."

Caitlin's face didn't stop flushing until they had seen the two groups off and she manages to lock herself in her medical office for most of the night.

At that point, Bassy started to gain wary looks from everyone. He didn't get a chance to single any of them out - and that nagging feeling about Kara prevented him from doing it loudly in the meeting.

It seems like they decided to ruin his fun. How nasty of them.

Still, the fleeting looks he got from his overall behaviour combined with his clothing, was worth it. He swore he saw some of their eyes flicker up and down his body when they thought he wasn't looking.

\-----

Bassy lay in his bed that night, laughing himself to tears at his actions of the day. With a grin on his face, Sebastian faded away as Barry slipped into the world of sleep.

...Only to be woken up three hours later when amateur thieves forgot he could catch bullets.

**768**


	84. Gala trouble

" _Hey, Sebastian. You know that charity gala coming up_?" Mr Smythe questioned. " _Somethings came up, can you represent me there_."

"Of course," Sebastion replied, "send me the details over, and I'll be there."

\-----

"Oliver, you will need to be around the charity gala tonight with your gear," Felicity spoke, breaking him from his training.

"Why?" Oliver asked, drying his sweaty hands.

"The Smythe heir, Sebastian Smythe, has just released that he will be attending in place of his father," Felicity stated, "this information, along with the fact that he hasn't appeared in over five years has made him a huge target. There have already been rumours of an attack planned to hurt this guy."

"Alright," Oliver nodded, "The Green Arrow will have to be coming then."

\-----

"Sebastian!" Blaine exclaimed as he saw Sebastian walk down the stairs into the charity ball.

"Blaine," Sebastian nodded as he walked over to where the exclamation had oriented.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist before giving an impatient cough.

"Lady Hummel, a pleasure," Sebastian nodded, his lips twitching into a small smirk.

"The feelings mutual," Kurt stated, wrapping his arm tighter around Blaine.

" _Need to feel my legs, honey_ ," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as the man loosened his grip. "Been a while since we've last heard of you," Blaine acknowledged to Sebastian.

"I've been... Preoccupied, one could say," Sebastian smirked.

"Do you ever slow done?" Blaine asked.

"I've only sped up," Sebastian smirked.

Blaine shook his head, almost affectionately. "You do know your group hasn't been the same without you," Blaine pointed out as the three of them walked towards the centre.

"I'm surprised that you care," Sebastian stated, glancing at Blaine from the corner of his eye. "They are the opposition. The darkness when you're the light."

"I wouldn't be a perfect hero if I didn't care," Blaine noted.

"I would not be so sure; it's the villain's job to worry for the heroes," Sebastian smirked.

"What, you possessive?" Blaine asked, feeling Kurt's arm tighten again.

Sebastian locked eyes with Blaine, his voice dropping to a growl, "territorial would more be the word."

"Well, back of, meerkat. Blaine's my territory," Kurt spoke up, glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

"I suggested nothing otherwise," Sebastian monotoned.

" _Oliver, have you seen him yet?"_ Felicity whispered in his ears, " _you need to keep your eyes on him."_

"I don't have eyes on him; I am not sure how he looks, much can change in five years," Oliver hissed into his drink.

" _He is most likely to be talking to Blaine and Kurt Anderson,_ " Felicity stated.

Oliver scanned the room; his eyes were flicking through everyone for the Hollywood Gay Couple. There, central in the room. There was a third person.

Wait?

Was..?

Was that?

Barry?!

"You didn't tell me Barry would be here!" He hissed to Felicity.

" _Because I didn't know Barry was going to be there_ ," Felicity hissed back, typing readily at her computer. _"Ok, I managed to get into the images stored on him..."_

"Well, what does he look like?" Oliver growled after Felicity just cut off.

 _"He looks like Barry_ ," Felicity almost whispered.

"Is he a doubleganger?" Oliver asked.

" _There's no way for us to be certain like this,"_ Felicity sighed before muttering under her breath, _"Team Flash normally looks into doublegangers."_

"I'll watch from a distance and try and figure some information out," Oliver muttered into his glass. 

"I hear your planning on doing a winter holiday," Sebastian stated.

"Yes, a place for an escape for the both of us," Kurt smiled, his arm not leaving his husband's waist for a second.

"You should try Finland," Sebastian mentioned.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"They have these glass igloos designed for people to see the Northern Lights," Sebastian explained, "might help with some design inspiration," Sebastian added, looking at Kurt.

"I've holidayed there once myself, the view is spectacular," Oliver butted in, standing next to Sebastian, "one of the places I'd love to go to again."

"Why haven't you?" Kurt asked, "you have the money."

"I've got a few parts in the city that require me to be within arms reach at all points," Oliver stated, a calmed hush coming over the group.

" _Hero or villain_?" Blaine whispered.

"He's the middle ground," Sebastian shrugged.

Oliver's head turned to face Sebastian, his eyes like steel.

"I'm a hero," Blaine shrugged.

"Doesn't make it any better," Oliver said stiffly.

"You're outnumbered, meerkat," Kurt stated.

"Who says I am?" Bassy smirked.

"I don't see any of your monkeys around," Kurt said.

"Who said I couldn't be both?" Bassy shrugged.

Blaine ended up spitting his drink back into its glass, Kurt's mouth dropped, and Oliver's eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Both?" Oliver asked, "I've only known you for the best."

Blaine let off the bark of laughter, "best? Ha, he's the worst!"

"Barry Allen is nothing but a good man," Oliver growled, coming to stand before Blaine.

"Explain why I nearly lost my eyesight," Blaine asked, "why Kurt and another nearly died because of his actions? And why you called him Barry Allen? His name is Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt sent a pointed look towards Bassy, asking him to sort it out before they gather peoples attentions.

A smirk crossed Bassy face as he clapped his hands before resting his elbow's on each of the arguing men's shoulders. "Now now, gentlemen, no need to get worked up over little old me," he smirked when both their heads flung around to face him.

With a grumbled growl, with an extra few words from each mouth, both Blaine and Oliver stepped back from each other, shaking Bassy's hand from their shoulders.

"Blaine, he called me Barry Allen because that's my birth name. Oliver, he called me Sebastian Smythe because that's my adoptive name, "Bassy explained to both of the agitated men.

"Why'd you need an adoptive name?" Kurt asked eyeing the two calming men.

"To run away from what was happening as Barry Allen," Bassy replied stiffly, "I needed a new chance."

"Why would you need a new chance?" Blaine questioned.

"To save my life," Barry stated, "so that the bullies did not get the chance to kill me."

"Bullies?!" Kurt choked.

"Why do you think I found it so hard to fit in normally?" Barry stated, "those who have been bullied regularly ending up hurt have a higher chance of becoming aggressive and a bully themselves as they could become overwhelmed or know no other way of behaving."

"It does make sense, and has been proven," Oliver stated.

"Well, you did beg for forgiveness after graduation," Kurt said warily.

"So we'll try this again," Barry stated, sticking out his hand, "hello, I am Bartholomew Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen."

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson," Kurt said, shaking it.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine said, also shaking the hand.

"Oliver Queen," Oliver said after a moment of them staring at him, reluctantly shaking his hand.

"There we go, all of to a good start," Barry clapped.

Just as he clapped, the fire alarm went off through the building.

"Just our luck," Barry sighed before leading them all off towards the exit.

Seconds before reaching the exit, they felt bags go over their heads and cuffs clamp onto their wrists.

"Do not resist. Otherwise, your friends might find themselves in two," each had whispered into their ears as they were dragged away.

\-----

Barry felt himself be shoved into a chair, his hands tied behind the back of the chair. By the grunts either side of him, his friends were also pushed into chairs.

The bag was violently ripped from his head, causing him to blink and squint to try and see who was there in the blinding white.

A blue parker caught his attention.

"Snart?" Barry asked, confused as to what was happening.

"Barry?" Snart asked as he saw all the men's faces revealed.

When the last person left the room so that it was only the five of them, Barry stated to Snart, "untie me."

"I beg your pardon," Snart asked, confused as to the tone that Barry was using.

Snart could recognise them all, and he also saw that he had one hero, one vigilante and two civilians. If it were anyone but Barry, it would be perfect leverage. Unfortunately, it was Barry. So he didn't have that leverage.

"Untie me; I know you have no leverage anymore," Barry stated, "and this won't keep me locked up for long anyway so it would do you good to be the one that releases the bindings instead of me."

"What are you playing at?" Snart asked.

"No game, no punchline," Barry shrugged as much as he could, "I just don't like to be held in place for too long."

Snart quickly made his way over and undid the bindings when he saw Barry's eyes flash with lightning.

"Now that's out of the way," Barry stated as he stood, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to kidnap the Smythe heir," Snart stated.

"You did get him," Barry shrugged.

"Doesn't look like I have," Snart stated.

"Well, my adoptive name is Sebastian Smythe," Bassy smirked.

"You have a fucked up life, Scarlet," Snart sighed.

Bassy only hummed as he started to untie everyone else.

"I take it their heroes?" Snart asked, "or vigilantes?"

"One hero, the other the heroes husbands," Bassy shrugged as he helped them to their feet.

"Does he usually give away peoples identities?" Blaine asked Oliver.

"No, usually it's the other way around. He helped me keep mine a secret," Oliver stated.

"So, what now?" Snart asked.

"I presume we have got past the throw away the plan part of your plan?" Barry asked.

"That part has long gone now," Snart nodded.

"So we're stuck," Kurt stated.

"There are no meta blockers active in the area as you can feel, Scarlet," Snart stated.

At the smirk that crossed Sebastian's face, everyone slowly backed away. Well, except for Snart who just watched with morbid curiosity.

"How do you feel about travelling at Mach 2?" Sebastian shrugged to Blaine and Kurt.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian smirk only grew before he wrapped his arms around the pair and sped off towards the forest. Be picked up Oliver next and dumped him in the same spot.

"Ready to go?" Barry asked as he pulled Snart into Flash-time.

Snart stood unfazed at the now-familiar feeling. "How vomit-inducing did you run?"

"We are going to need a bin," Bassy smirked.

"That corner over there," Snart stated.

"Why do you have a bin in the kidnap room?" Barry asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

"It would not be the first time that someone vomited while kidnapped," Snart smirked as he watched Barry collect the bin.

"You are so telling me that story after we are done," Barry laughed before zipping off to the others with Snart.

\-----

"That's it, let it all out," Barry said as he rubbed Blaine and Kurt's backs as they vomited.

Snart was busy teasing the green-gilled archer. "What can't keep up?" He asked, along with many other statements as Oliver tried to focus on making sure that he didn't vomit.

"That was mean, Barry," Oliver gritted out as his stomach started to calm.

"Got to give them a lasting first experience," Barry smiled.

"Maybe you're just weak-stomached," Snart teased.

Barry laughed as he sped off to get into his Flash garb. "Leave them alone, Snart. You know well that you would be a little green if you got their treatment."

"Only a little," Snart shrugged.

"Why are you so friendly with your villain, Bassy?" Blaine asked, slowly rising to his feet.

"It's not a rivalry anymore," the two shrugged.

"How did you know he had no leverage, could he not have killed us?" Kurt asked.

"Don't get me wrong; he's a murderer, but he can't kill us," Barry smiled, "he's got a deal with me. You want to tell them, Snart?"

"Why do I feel like I have no choice in that?"

"Because you don't."

"We've made a deal that if I don't kill anyone, then he doesn't send me to the cells," Snart sighed.

"That's, unconventional," Blaine said slowly.

"It works," Barry shrugged.

"Is that why you two speed off when you hear the sirens?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Barry and Snart smirked, knowing what Oliver was going to say next.

"Could you not take me with you? Instead of leaving me to get away from the coppers," Oliver asked.

"What's the fun in that?" Snart drawled.

"It isn't," Oliver growled.

"But it is for me!" Barry smiled.

"Can we go now?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want to be caught up between the three of you," Kurt stated.

"Alright," Barry stated.

"Easy, Barry," Oliver warned.

Another smirk crossed Sebastian's face.

"Scarlet, play nice at one point at least," Snart stated.

Bassy whined. " _You two are no fun..._ " He whispered.

Kurt and Blaine shared a look before they felt themselves be ripped off at speed.

"You gave him too much leeway," Oliver stated.

"He'll go halfway at a nasty speed then he'll have had enough fun and slow down letting them enjoy it," Snart stated. "Although, Barry will take them to Ohio, knowing that they have a hotel in Central and speed off again, listening to their screams before calming down again."

That was what Sebastian did. It was about halfway to Ohio that he slowed and allowed his powers to flow through the pair slightly.

Blaine and Kurt stared wide-eyed as they watched everything come flying past, their mouths dropped as they watched Barry start running across a wall.

"Enjoying the view?" Barry asked.

"Why didn't you do this in the first place?" Blaine asked.

"Because that's not fun," Barry said as he appeared outside their house.

"You do know that we have a hotel room in Central, right?" Kurt questioned.

"I know," Bassy smirked. He took one look around before speeding the pair off again.

Blaine and Kurt bit back their screams as Bassy shot off like a rocket before calming down again. They blinked owlishly as they looked around their surroundings.

"At least he got us to the hotel without much difficulty," Blaine said, trying to find a positive.

"I just want to sleep," Kurt said as he collapsed onto the bed.

\-----

"I think you're next, Oliver," Barry said, as he appeared in the clearing.

"To the 'Arrow Cave', no funny business," Oliver said sternly.

Snart watched as Barry sped of with Oliver before appearing again, "what did you do?" He asked when he saw the look in Barry's eye.

"His arrows are scattered everywhere except him emergency set," Bassy smirked.

"Team Flash never believed me when I said you were a snake hidden beneath a flower," Snart laughed.

"You're showing your age, old man, Shakespeare?" Barry laughed, "look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under'th."

"Who was the one that remembered the quote?" Snart questioned.

"Who knew it was the correct quote?" Barry asked.

"Stalemate, snake," Snart said, crossing his arms.

"Would you expect anything else?"

"No."

**25** **16**


	85. I'm your biggest fan~

"You're Iced Flash, Barry," the barrister said as she held out his drink to him.

"Thank you," Barry nodded as he turned to head towards his friends.

"You're late. Bar, how can you have super speed and still not be on time..?" Iris whinged, watching as he was the final one to take a seat at the table.

"Sorry, I guess the super tardiness kinda neutralises it," Barry laughed as he placed his bag on the floor and his drink on the table.

"You will never change, Barry, never change," Cisco laughed.

\-----

Through his laughing, Barry saw someone enter the building. They were covered in what looked like Warbler memorabilia. _'Let's hope they are fans of the new.'_ The person turned to show the unique logo the 2013 Warblers got for all their national wins. _'Ah, shit,'_ was the thought that went through his head as they locked eyes with him.

_He swore he heard her squeal from across the room._

He tried to ignore her as she skipped over to their group. Hoping that if she heard him talk, then she would think that it wasn't him.

"Excuse me? Can I talk to you?" She asked, tapping Barry on the shoulder.

Glancing at his friends' confused faces, Barry answered, "of course."

As Barry got up, he grabbed his bag again; not putting it past his friends to have a peek at the contents. The two made their way over to an empty table, out of Barry's friend's ear range.

"Are you Sebastian Smythe?" She asked, barely holding back a squeal.

"What's a fine lady like you, asking for me for?" Bassy smirked.

That was it; her squeal was released as she threw herself on him.

Bassy held back a grunt as her elbow flew into his ribcage as she decided to see whether he was able to stop the two from falling over. " _I'd let go now_ ," he whispered into her ear, lacking most movement.

Her face blushed red as she realised what she had done. She scrambled back away from him, realising that she hadn't told him who she was. "I'm Susie," she blushed, "I've been a massive fan of the Warblers for years now."

"A fan, you say?" Bassy smirked, an eyebrow raised. "Which ones?"

"The 2013 Warblers!" Susie exclaimed.

"A true fan, I see," Bassy replied. "If you don't mind, I'll be heading back to my friends now," Bassy stated as he stood up from where he was sat.

"Could-could I get an autograph?" Susie questioned, "please?"

"How could I say no to that spectacular face?" Sebastian purred.

Bassy reached into his bag, pausing briefly. His fingers traced over a hidden pocket, before opening it. Within there were memories and photos from when he was the Warbler captain. Deciding on one, he pulled the image out, alongside one of his older pens that Dalton gave their students. He still couldn't believe he still had it, but it was coming in useful.

Susie squealed silently as Sebastian pulled out an image and quickly scribbled his signature on it.

"I think you'll find this up to standards," Bassy smirked as he got up to head back to his friends.

\-----

Barry returned as he sat down, facing his friends.

"What was all that about?" Iris asked.

"Oh, just a fan wanting an autograph," Barry laughed, knowing that they would not believe him.

"Fine, keep your secrets," Cisco smiled, "when your next meeting up with your ' _fan_ ' then?"

"Don't know," Barry shrugged, "I might never see her again."

"You sure?" Felicity asked.

\-----

Susie looked down at the image before reading the signature. Below was a message.

_'Keep standing Susie; you will make it.'_

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming. _How did he know that was her favourite song?_ _Surely he would not have looked at all the badges on her?_

Without a seconds thought, she charged over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him, chanting her thanks.

"I need to breathe," Bassy choked out, her arms constricting around him.

"Sorry," Susie mumbled, blushing bright pink.

"No worries," Barry said, brushing it off.

"Just..." Susie started, but her self-control broke again, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him again.

"Holy fuck," Bassy grunted before almost growling to Susie, "I still need to breathe."

Susie blushed again and backed away from Bassy. "I need to stop doing that."

"Yes, as much as its flattering. Its gets rather repetitive and annoying quickly," Bassy stated.

Barry's friends were watching with keen interest as to why Barry was not getting flustered as someone was almost throwing themselves over him.

"Sorry," Susie mumbled, before noting what he was wearing. "Why are you wearing this? It's not your normal wear. Wait, are you undercover? I've blown your cover!" She panicked.

"Calm," Bassy soothed, "you haven't blown any cover. I'm not undercover. I am just wearing some casual wear."

"But this-this clothing is..." Susie stuttered.

"Shit? Not what you would expect me to wear?" Bassy offered.

Susie slowly nodded her head as the whole of Barry's group looked at the pair with slack jaws.

"It's comfortable," Bassy shrugged.

"But you could have silk-lined clothing," Susie stated.

"As fun as feeling like your walking around in your birthday suit is fun during high school. It's not so fun when your an adult with a full-time job," Bassy shrugged.

"I guess," she said slowly. "Wait, S.T.A.R Labs? Isn't that a..."

"A particle accelerator," Bassy butted in and continued to explain, "a machine that accelerates elementary particles, such as electrons or protons, to very high energies. On a basic level, particle accelerators produce beams of charged particles that can be used for a variety of research purposes. There are two basic types of particle accelerators: linear accelerators and circular accelerators. Linear accelerators propel particles along a linear, or straight, beamline. Circular accelerators propel particles around a circular track. Linear accelerators are used for fixed-target experiments, whereas circular accelerators can be used for both colliding beam and fixed target experiments."

Everyone's mouths dropped wide.

"They weren't kidding when they said that I was the school's Valedictorian," Bassy smirked.

"But how did you have time between the Glee and Lacross competitions and training? As well as all the trips down the pub?" Susie asked, still shocked.

Anyone in hearing vicinity of them taking a drink at that moment found themselves either choking or spitting it out.

"I found moments here and there," Bassy shrugged.

"Still, back to your clothing," Susie said, deciding that an educational conversation was not her, "why this clothing? You're an ex-French Model; surely you have better tastes."

Lots more spitting and choking.

"Because I like this clothing?" Bassy stated with a raised eyebrow.

"But what would Paris say if they saw you? They all see you as the man on the billboard," Susie stated.

"I didn't know they still had that up," Sebastian mussed.

"Oh, come on. No one wants the ' _sexiest French Model_ ' to be taken off his thrown!" Susie almost shouted.

"I'm flattered," Sebastian smirked.

Barry's friends were now looking at their drinks worriedly. _Was someone drugging them?_

"You don't need flattering; you're Sebastian Smythe!" Susie shouted.

The room went quiet.

"Well done for just announcing that to everyone," Sebastian monotoned as he stood, the bag held in his hand. 

Barry's friends watched as the man they once thought they knew melt away to someone completely different.

"If you do not mind, I will be heading for the toilet, and _no one_ is to follow," Sebastian sneered coldly.

"But I need to go to the toilet," someone piped up from near the toilets.

"Oh, put a knot in it," Sebastian snapped.

Sebastian trudged in, locking the door after he scared the last people out. He splashed water over his face trying to rid himself of his anger before he watched a large smirk cross his face.

He flashed back to his apartment and grabbed some clothing that he wore as Sebastian. Now he stood in front of the mirror dressed as Sebastian with hair gelled slick.

With the resounding click, he swung the door open to meet the still silent room. His smirk grew as everyone stared at him. Both male and female eyes are doing a one over of him, followed by maybe a third or fifth over him.

"Well," he stated to the crowd, licking his lip slightly, "I might know why I'm a model, but there is no need to stare."

He watched as many people suddenly found the floor and walls more interesting.

"Eee!" Susie squealed as she started to charge at Sebastian.

"No," Sebastian stated as his stare brought Susie to a screeching stop. "You may have got away with that before, but not anymore."

Susie looked down at his feet, her cheeks flushing.

"Maybe this will remind you of an invention called ' _manners_ '? You certainly seem to lack a lot," Sebastian sneered as he pushed passed her.

Felicity stared at Sebastian as he approached. He wasn't like Barry. He was someone completely new - almost like Oliver during an egotistical moment of playboy fin-aze.

"If you do not mind me, I will be making my way from here before anyone recovers enough to call fan reinforcements," Sebastian nodded to his friends before heading to the door after grabbing his drink.

It was at that moment in time that someone decided it would be a good idea to hurry into the store.

"I think you need to look where you're going before you rush into someone," Sebastian said as he caught the person before they hurried into him.

The person glanced up from where they were hiding their face. A pair of striking blue eyes met his own.

" _Leonard_?" Bassy whispered hurriedly as he moved them around the corner and out of sight of everyone in CC Jitters.

"What are you wearing, Barry?" He whispered back.

"Answer this before I tell you, why are you coming here in broad daylight without something more than a hat to hide your identity?" Bassy hurried as they slowly walked down the street, making sure that he would block anyone's view of Snart.

"Getting a drink and scoping the area," Snart stated, "although more a drink."

"Here then, I brought it but haven't had any of it," Bassy stated as he handed Snart his drink.

The man took it reluctantly but was happy to drink from it as he had it in his hand. "An Iced Flash? Really?"

"What, they're a good drink," Bassy shrugged with a smirk. He walked the two into an empty alleyway before flashing the two of them to his apartment.

"Guess this would be a better place to talk," Snart stated.

Bassy only hummed as he moved around in the kitchen.

"What you making?" Snart asked as he saw Bassy faze his hand through a wall only to pull out French alcohol.

"My favourite coffee," Bassy shrugged, "seems as you got my drink; I need a different one then."

"Alright, why are you wearing those clothes?" Snart questioned as he leaned against the side, removing the hat.

"Going back on my past," Bassy smirked after finishing making his drink, "someone asked about why I was wearing the clothes I was wearing before shouting out my adoptive name. Let it be said that is when I changed clothing to this."

"What adoptive name?" Snart asked.

"Sebastian Smythe was a name I adopted during high school," Bassy smirked.

"Never really pegged you for a bad boy, even with my snaps," Snart said, raising his eyebrows, "got a surprise over me finally."

"Always like to leave you guessing," Bassy smirked as he sipped at his drink.

"If you stood still for longer than a second I might be able to guess," Snart huffed.

"What is the fun in that?"

**1980**


	86. Money in his pocket

"Merry Christmas!" Cisco yelled.

"Shut up," Caitlin snapped, holding her head in her hands. "Some of us had one too many drinks last night."

"Well that's your fault then," Cisco shrugged, ignoring his thumping head.

"Who's was the idea of Christmas Eve drunk shopping?" Barry asked with a smug grin.

"You, Mister _'I can't get drunk'_ need to stay out of it!" Cisco stated, wincing as his raised voice caused his head to thump.

"Shall we get on?" Joe sighed.

"Right!" Cisco clapped "presents!"

"Sounds good to me," Barry said.

"I'll go first!" Cisco said, almost giddy. He slowly went around, passing the presents around. His eyes were gleaming as he watched everyone open their gifts.

Caitlin got a new modified microscope, allowing her research on the speed force in Barry's cells to be sped up.

Iris got an add-on for her laptop to help speed it up with a simple switch.

Joe got the new version of the meta cuffs and the _'stay hidden masks'._ Cisco realised that he needs to work on a better name for them.

And finally, Barry got a new suit. It had a range of further improvements like a webbing of sorts that spreads around his feet if he was to end up submerged in water.

"Guess I'll go next," Iris shrugged.

For Cisco, she got him some new soldering iron. She figured he could never have too much.

For Joe, she gave him a leather padding to be able to hang next to his gun to prevent some of the bruises he started to get as he ran.

Barry got a discount card to Jitters so that he could get more of the drinks he loves.

For Caitlin, she gave her some glass vials for her research.

"I presume I'm next?" Joe asked as he gave out his.

He got Barry a new pair of running shoes that he had Cisco line with the same material as his suit so that he would stop going through them so quickly.

Caitlin got a set of reports about the newest meta's DNA. All with the Captain's permission, of course.

Cisco got a bunch of metal parts and bolts for any projects that he is working on.

For Iris, he got her a monthly subscription to Interviewers Weekly.

"Alright, my turn," Caitlin stated as the presents were passed around.

Iris got a new recording device to take with her during interviews that also served as an SOS alert system if needed.

Cisco got a subscription of Engineers Daily Juice, just for the fun of it she threw in a carton of juice.

Barry got a new gel to slow his hair growth hopefully, so he doesn't have to cut his hair every week.

For Joe, she got him a dilute form of Barry's blood so that he can recover quickly if he was reshot. It would only work for ten to fifteen minutes, but it would be enough to stop him from bleeding out.

"My turn!" Barry grinned as he quickly flashed out of the room to gather the presents.

Joe, when he unwrapped it, looked at what seemed to be another bullet vest but instead for the whole body. 

"Its made of Kevlar. Those bullets will not get through this time," Barry grinned.

"Bar, surely this was expensive?" Joe asked.

"It was nothing," Barry shrugged it off.

Caitlin looked at the massive present next to her. When she unwrapped it, her mouth dropped. It was a state of the art DNA sequencer.

"I heard your discussion about seeing whether one of the other labs will help fund for one," Barry grinned, feeling Sebastian start to bubble to the surface.

Iris opened up her box to see what looked to be the best laptop currently on the market as well as a new dictaphone.

"I had both custom made and then personally added a few extra upgrades for extra security backups," Bassy stated, holding back on smirking for now.

Now Cisco was worried to open up his present. Everything that Barry had got was expensive and personalised. It floored anything they got him or each other. Opening the box, he was met with a set of keys.

"Follow me; I think you will find a new room in S.T.A.R Labs, amazing that none of you noticed," Bassy smirked.

He led them up to a door where he nodded for Cisco to go open and enter. His smirk grew as he heard the gasp that left Cisco mouth.

"I millikelvin freezer and a vacuum cylinder?!" Cisco squeaked, almost unable to speak.

"I figured you needed them," Bassy shrugged with a smirk.

"These cost millions, near billions to get!" Cisco exclaimed, "how did you manage to get a hold of them? All of the presents you got us are way out of your budget by a long shot!" He then quickly added at Bassy's raised eyebrow, "not calling you cheap or anything!"

"They are more in budget then you could ever imagine," Bassy smirked.

"Explain," everyone stated, crossing their arms.

"You would not believe me if I tried," Bassy huffed before walking out of the room and flashing away.

\-----

" _Is anyone else confused by the presents Barry gave you?_ " Oliver asked Team Flash over the speaker.

"Definitely," they replied.

"What did he get you?" Caitlin asked.

" _A new set of arrows,_ " Oliver replied.

"That doesn't seem so strange," Iris stated.

" _They're diamond-tipped,_ " Oliver monotoned.

"Trust me; Barry has done things like that to all of us. Spent millions on one of us even," Caitlin stated.

" _Did he explain why?_ " Oliver questioned.

"No, he said that we would not understand," Caitlin sighed.

\-----

And in a warehouse at the far side of town, Snart was staring at the goggles in front of him in confusion.

"Enjoy the upgrade; they will now be able to tell temperature differences, meaning you mostly can see through walls as well as bringing up details on the person," Bassy smirked.

"What brought this on?" Snart asked after a moment of silence.

"It's Christmas!" Bassy smiled before flashing off.

"You alright, Lenny? Jailbreak paid a visit?" Lisa said as she flew into the room moments after Bassy left.

"Remind me to stay in a hero's good book," Snart mussed.

"Why?" Lisa asked, curious as to why her brother would say such a thing.

"Scarlet just gave me a present that allows me to see heat signatures and pull up information on anyone that I see with the capability to read the heat signatures through a wall," Snart stated, "he says the reason is Christmas."

"This just proves your not hero and villain to each other anymore," Lisa giggled before hurrying out of the room.


	87. (Mature) I am Sebastian Smythe (extended) (long)

Everyone that knew him was deeply afraid of Sebastian.   
Why would you not, though?

Everyone that knew him was deeply softened of Barry.   
Why would you not, though?

The thing is, they are both the same person.   
What happens when the two personalities came through together when Sebastian appeared when everyone only knew of Barry?

This happens.

\-----

Barry was currently looking at Snart; highly confused. He had placed down his weapon, then continued to kick it away from himself, while making sure that there was no way for anyone to hear or see their interactions.

Back at STAR Labs, they'd all just lost signal to Barry, so had no way of being able to check on him. Honestly, this was becoming a regular occurrence; it didn't worry them much now. They were still able to monitor his vitals.

Barry was stood there for quite a while, before he finally spoke up, slipping into Sebastian at his annoyance that he was currently feeling towards Snart. "I know I may be sexy, but are you going to continue staring like a blundering baboon?" He asked, removing his mask so that Snart could see his raised eyebrow.

Snart seemed thrown by Barry's question, but quickly covered it by replying with, "no, I was just thinking, how long have you had this other cover? This villainous side to you? Surely you could not have hidden it from your family and friends, or at least minimal of Team Flash?"

Frowning slightly, Barry looked at Snart questionably, keeping his answer as minimal as he can, just in case that Snart was bluffing for some unapparent reason. "You mean my High School years? Oh, only since High School and no one knows of it."

"Now Scarlet, or should I call you Sebastian Smythe, surely you have told someone about it?" Snart replied.

Stalking forwards, like a predator hunting its prey, Sebastian got into Snart's face, before whispering dangerously down to Snart, "that's my name, don't wear it out." Coming to more of a _'normal'_ tone, Sebastian then continued, his eyes searching Snart's face for an answer to the unasked question, "what do you want? To blackmail me? Demand something of me?"

Looking bravely up at him, though he was cowering slightly under the harsh gaze, Snart replied with, "none of that. Just wanted to know if the Scarlet Speedster has a dark past. Whether the information that I had collected truly linked together properly. See, I thought I recognised your face when we first met. I only just linked it together. Even though the villain groups here do we hear of this amazing Sebastian Smythe, someone who everyone feared just after one encounter. The name became famous within all villains. You see, when you disappeared, a great spark of discussion erupted into the world I link to."

"Oh, whys that? They think that this legendary character was imprisoned?" Sebastian snarked.

"No, that everyone knew you had not been taken down," Snart replied strong, his voice not wavering.

"Colour me impressed. You all seem to hold together to those who you see in." Sebastian replied, his smirk spread across his face.

Snart smirked slightly in return, sitting half-slanted on his face. "We villains are loyal to those who earn our respect. Now, Scarlet, what could someone like _you_ do to have earned this respect? All I see is a spandex-wearing hero." Snart questioned, staring into Sebastian's eyes.

"Only having people cower if I look at them. Make people be rushed to the hospital for emergency surgery. Make people try to _kill_ themselves because of me. I really could go on." Sebastian growled, eye's thundering down on Snart like he was a piece of crap beneath his shoe.

"I heard you sang and danced," Snart said, trying to not quiver under Sebastian's rock gaze.

"Hum, yes, I did sing and dance. I did do sports. I was the captain of the clubs. You know what though?" Sebastian asked.

Snart shook his head when he saw that Sebastian was looking for an answer.

"If I were to describe what I was to do to everyone in the teams, I would be a slave driver, that is until I get serious about it. Being in the military is simpler than being in my teams under my rule, I have fucking proof for it," Sebastian stated. "I was sexist when it came down to who I did or did not like. Females were just needy bitches that need everything handed to them on silver platters. I did so. I handed their filthy ass to them on silver platters," Sebastian smirked.

He gained a shocked look from Snart.

"I was cold and ruthless, even during the singing and dancing. I took no prisoners. You followed my rules, or you were as good as dead. The teachers followed my rules. I was in charge of everyone. You displease me? Then I made sure that you were left for the dogs, that could have been something as simple as complete public embarrassment so that you were forever a public mockery. I did it to someone because they had gone out with friends when I had told them to train until they dropped like the worthless sacks they are," Sebastian growled, towering over Snart.

\-----

Through all the monologue, Snart realised something; he had crossed over a perilous line. He was left shaking slightly in his boots, he knew that his suit was monitoring all this, that most of the Rogues would know about this by morning.

He was afraid of nothing.   
Except for an angry Flash.   
Mainly after he had just found out that he is Sebastian Smythe - someone everyone in the villain world fears.

\-----

"Now, _Snart_ , are you going to continue to piss yourself or are you going to speak?" Sebastian questioned him, his smirk widening as he raised a single eyebrow at him.

Trying to act braver then he felt, Snart replied, his voice wavering slightly, "over-exaggeration. You were just with spoiled brats that would cry at the first moment someone did something nasty to them."

"Oh, does that make you a ' _spoiled brat_ ', you seem to have developed a shake there. I don't think it is cold enough for _Captain Cold_ to get a chill. Tell me, _Snart_ , do you like their _screams_ when you use your gun?" Sebastian smirked, before continuing, "do you live to see the _fear_ pour out of them just when you see them? Do you love to see them want to _piss_ _themselves_ when you _look_ at them? Tell me then, do you get _filled_ with energy when they are _filled_ with _pain_ because of you?" Sebastian sneered, making Snart shrink slightly over his towering force.

"I...er..." Snart stammered, wanting to shrink into the floor.

Smirking wildly at Snart's behaviour, Sebastian asked him, "all that, all that I asked you is true for me. Why do you think I _love_ to look at everyone in the eye? Because I want to see the _fear_ in their eyes. It _thrills_ me to see it. Something _primal_ that _ignites_ my whole body, making me _thrum_ with energy." Sebastian walked forwards, closing all space between himself and Snart, making the scared man stumble back in fright.

His smirk widened again when he saw him fully tumble. This was short-lived; when he felt someone approach from behind.

In a movement too quick for anyone to blink—he had pinned the person to the floor by their neck, right next to the fallen over Snart. Sebastian sneer dropped when he saw Cisco beneath his gloved hand, white with fear.

_\- He could already smell the urine. -_

  
Getting up, growling a few profound words to himself, Sebastian waited for Cisco to get up. Snart seemed to have frozen at the shock of what had been happening in front of him.

"Why did you come?" Sebastian asked, nearly growling.

"Your vitals were shooting up, and we wanted to make sure that you were ok... I see that you are now, though..." Cisco said, stumbling over his words. He was not afraid to emit that he was petrified of the Barry that was currently looking at him like he was just meat to a kill. "I...er... I will be going now..." Cisco started to speak, but his words were torn straight from his throat as Barry sped-off, taking Snart and the Cold Gun with him. "...Then. And he is already gone..." He sighed to himself before he then breached back to STAR Labs.

\-----

Cisco, when he got back into STAR Labs, immediately asked everyone, shaken about the whole experience. "What caused that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we really should not pop in and check on him while he is dealing with someone like Snart?" Caitlin replied.

"No, because it seems like Snart was scared out of his mind of Barry. I have never really seen him show his emotions." Cisco said. "I saw his weapon off to the side as well. Snart was unarmed, but Barry was still very on edge, to a point where he went after me when I breached in. Barry also had his mask off as well. I could see his facial expression. His eyes were thunderous, and there was a tight sneer spread over his face." Cisco then added.

"Maybe Snart found a way to push Barry's buttons?" Iris questioned.

"Then he pushed them harder and further then he should have, he was furious, it scared me how he was behaving. His whole stance poured out angry wild power. It sent a chill right down my spine, and it seemed like Snart had had it for a lot longer. Whatever he did peeve him off. It was like he was not Barry Allen anymore like he was someone completely different!" Cisco stated.

"Was his voice different, like someone was trying to control him?" Joe asked.

"His voice was different, but that was only because of his anger. It was harsh, sneering out. I could tell that he was trying to be softer with his words with me, but I guess me catching him like that, well he more caught me, caused him not to be able to turn his voice to more of a normal tone fully? I had barely got through the breach before I was thrown to the floor next to Snart, Barry's hand holding me down by my throat. I won't be surprised if it bruises by tomorrow, his grip is like steel and the strength he put into throwing me was like a hoard of elephants. I don't think he even throws the metas around like that! I do wonder what caused him to have such a rough reaction," Cisco replied, before he then spoke up, looking distantly at the floor like he was deep in thought, "I think Snart knows a secret about Barry that even we don't know..."

They all stared at each other, as Cisco sat down at his desk deep in thought. None of them noticed when Barry's communication came back on.

\-----

Snart quickly fell to the floor as Sebastian let go of him after rushing him to a new location. He looked up warily at Sebastian, who was almost smoking in anger. He was currently pacing around in front of him, growling under his breath.

"Smythe!" Snart shouted suddenly, surprising both himself and Sebastian, whose head flicked around to face him in a terrible snarl. Snart felt all his confidence disappear at that one look. "Are you going to continue growling about your friends, or are you going to explain what's going on?"

Seeming after an internal battle, Sebastian sighed slightly, calming down the tiniest of bits. "I do need to explain this, don't I? Before high school, I was bullied. I was the son of the man who _'killed'_ his wife... After one terrible attack of bullying, I was left with a shattered arm. I was sent away to live with my distant family. I spent some time in France, already fluent in French because of my mother. I-I decided that I was going to become someone different; I did not want to be the son of a _'murderer'_ _._ I wanted a fresh start." 

Snart could sympathise with that; many times has he wished for a fresh start for both himself and his sister - he'd even whished it for Mick in the times that he thought Mick would not survive the damage done to him in fights and accidents.

"I picked up their last name, being adopted by them, making them direct family. I created this alter ego, Sebastian Smythe. I was not going to be the pushover I was before; I stood up for my self. I then moved to Ohio and went to a private prep school. I decided that if I truly wanted to fit in, not to be a pushover, I needed to become a gay asshole prep student. Soon felt so natural to be him that he was fully created. I joined the Warblers, not long after I was the Captain of the Warblers. I was also a Lacrosse player, deciding that I was going to become someone completely different from weak, nerdy Barry Allen. It turns out I was a natural for it; I was then Lacrosse Captain. I was harsh, taking no prisoners—this reputation built around me," Sebastian stated, knowing the Snart was just previously talking slightly about this reputation.

Snart was partially referencing to this reputation that went alongside the other statuses. 

"I then, during a slow summer, started up modelling, soon I was counted as a French Model, as I did do quite a lot of modelling in France. Fans built around me. The earth I walked on became sacred. It all boosted my blooming ego. Soon I became the people that I was running away from. It took someone to try and kill themselves because of me to see my ways finally. I had slept with them while they were engaged. I destroyed his confidence so much that he never truly got it back. The worse thing was—I was not sorry for what I did. I liked what I did. It shamed me so much that I disappeared when I left High School," Sebastian was almost sneering now. "I became Barry Allen again. But even the few years of being Sebastian Smythe left its impression. I was changed. You could see it when people looked at me in confusion. Soon it was brushed off as me growing up, becoming comfortable with who I was. That was the furthest thing from what was happening," he softly stated, feeling Sebastian start to settle down again, leaving Barry to come back up from the depths.

Snart wondered what Scarlet meant by that. How was it the furthest?

"It felt wrong being Barry Allen again, having to be this pushover I was known to be. It irritated me so much! I stayed like this, fighting away Sebastian Smythe. I continued as Barry Allen, even when I was struck by lightning when the particle accelerator exploded. I knew that to hide my past. I had to stay like who I used to be. Even if it is far from what I am. I knew that one day they were all going to find about it, how ashamed they would be at my behaviour," by the end of it, Barry was unable to hold eye contact with Snart. "Guess its a shame for you to see the most known villain hideaway. That the legendary character has turned away from their villainous life, becoming this shame-filled wimp off a hero." Barry said, more filled with anger at himself than anyone else.

\-----

The whole of Team Flash was silent at Barry's words, as they rang out through the whole of the cortex. They listened to his words, surprised so much at what he was emitting to Snart.

 _"...That the legendary character has turned away from their villainous life, becoming this shame-filled wimp off a hero."_ They heard Barry finish.

They all glanced at each other. What Barry was saying here was that he was a villain, a well-known villain, but he was hiding away as the hero. It all surprised them; they always thought that he was pure goodness, no speck of evil in his bones. What he had just said he had changed all that.

They all didn't know what to do, Barry had just emitted, accidentally, that he was a villain and that he had to fight to stay as the hero because he did not want anyone to know about what he had done when he was younger.

"He is forcing himself into someone that he's not. It's not healthy. It was one of the reasons that he reacted like that," Caitlin said softly.

"He tried to live down to our undermining opinions on who he should be," Iris then added.

"Yeah, I could see it when he pinned me down, he was completely fine with himself for attacking me. Not sorry for any pain that he had caused. He seemed upset with himself that he had let me go. That just screams villain to me. Snart was terrified of him, something that I never thought he could be," Cisco suddenly added.

Barry shouted, obviously at Snart, but taking them all by surprise.

\-----

As Snart approached him, Barry fell into Sebastian again, his anger filling him up again, riling him up.

"You don't get it, do you?! I am not this villain that you all worship! That person is only a name now! There is nobody left like him! I am not that person!! Even if I want to become that person, free myself of the ache in my bones, I can't. Because suddenly I will be left as a no one, just like what happened to so many others!" Bassy shouted.

Snart stared at Bassy, not too sure where he was leading this.

"Can you just go out and get a drink, not having to worry about anyone knowing who you are..? That you are the person that hides behind the mask? You can't, can you? Because your name is spread out that you are a villain. In the whole of the state of Ohio, I was known, people knew who I was, but because of my status, no one could do anything. In the whole of France, my status and reputation meant that they could not do anything against me. Here I don't have that..." Bassy stated.

Snart had to agree that Bassy made a good point. It was not like Snart could just walk up to any place for a drink.

"Because of this little act of sweet innocent, can do nothing bad, Barry Allen, the moment I get out there again, I will have people on my tail. Even though I can move quicker than sound, it does not mean that I am immortal. I have weaknesses, and you know them. Cold and speed are opposites. I can be caught, then people will know about me, I would be dealt with. I know that whatever I would have done would owe up to my imprisonment," Bassy stated.

Snart was confused, was he suggesting about something that he has previously done but been able to get away with?

"I know this because I come up with your plans, its how I know what you are going to be doing before you have done it. Because I trace back into my past, see what I would do in each situation, Sebastian smirked. "Yes, that's correct, without my past as a villain, there was a higher chance that you could have got away with everything so much more then you have."

Snart felt the conversation start to turn like something was about to happen.

"Cold may be strong against speed, but I know that you would not use it on anyone that does not have it because the speed is what keeps them alive when they are at cold temperatures. You always make sure that there are ways out of the ice it people don't have speed," Bassy stated.

He was right, Snart did do that.

"Through all this honour, I know that you have plans for what you are going to be doing, that you could escape anyone that comes across you. But think about it. If I were to go back into the Villain business, then you would have no one playful to be with," Bassy smirked.

There was where the turn is.

"Suddenly, you have this powerful villain to answer to, how would that feel to have? You would have major competition—that sounds fun! Means I would not have to continue this worthless act," Sebastian smirked, "suddenly you would have a villain that terrifies you, making you quiver in fear. Was that not what happened earlier, just this side returning made you afraid?"

Snart realised the mistake that he had made bringing this all up. He released something dark inside.

"Everyone fears Sebastian Smythe. That is all the same for you as well," Sebastian smirked, covering his full-blown anger by the end of his rant.

Just as Snart was about to reply to what Sebastian had just said, Sebastian called out, "come out; I know that you are listening. Also, Team Flash, I know that you can hear me. I have left the bubble that disrupts communication. I know that you heard everything," just as he finished the last bit, Sebastian took his communicator out of his suit, snapping it in half, throwing it in two different directions.

All the Rogues' crept out of their hiding places, Sebastian had sped them to a place where they were all able to listen in on what was being said. He knew that they all knew of his civilian identity. Honestly, he could not care that they did.

Snart seemed shocked when they all walked out, his eyes flicking between all of them, seeing that they were all there. They had all seen him at his most defenceless now when he showed his emotions. Then Sebastian had to top it all and say about how he was afraid earlier.

"Sorry Boss... We heard a commotion outside, so we all came to investigate. When we saw what was going on, we continued to watch and listen in," one of them apologised to Snart. He only got a grunt in reply.

"How many of you know off Sebastian Smythe?" Sebastian asked. Everyone's hands went up. "Did you all know this through being a villain?" Yet again, everyone answered, all saying how they knew him because of being a villain. "Ok, different question. Who looked up to him?" Sebastian asked.

Slowly, the two in the centre could see as everyone put their hands up—each of the members of the Rogues' emitting that they looked up to the man.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Sebastian smirked, "well, I guess that you all know that the person that you look up to has been under your nose the whole time. That I am Sebastian Smythe. That the ' _hero_ ' that has been putting you away for everything crime that you have done is the same person as the villain that disappeared off the map not so long ago," Sebastian almost sneered when he said ' _hero_ '.

Sebastian looked at everyone's facial expressions before zooming off.

\------

The Flash was not seen again after that point. But a new speedster appeared about a month later. His suit was black, red pinstripes down the front of the chest. His masked face always held a smirk. His lightning was black and red.

When he first appeared, he appeared at a Rogue robbery. They had all stopped when he appeared; they all seemed to know who he was and quickly moved away from the prized jewellery.

The whole of Central City thought that he could be their new hero.

But that was soon shattered when he walked forwards, a huge smirk spread across his as he reached forward and grabbed all the jewellery.

He vanished again.

But not before he left a message behind for everyone. It was left in his lightning trail. It was lingering around for them all to see.

Even on the camera, they could see this and the reactions that the villains had. They all celebrated slightly but also paled.   
Such an odd mixture.

Many of them shouted out how he was back. You could even see Captain Cold whisper something to himself, though no one thought it to be true. " _Well done, Scarlet_..."

 _I am Sebastian Smythe!_

\-----

" _Oh, Snart_ ," Sebastian whispered in Snart's ear, dragging it out slowly. His hot breath ghosting against the sleeping Snart's ear.

Snart reacted instantly. Snapping awake, he grabbed his cold gun to aim it at the person who just whispered in his ear. What he did not expect was to have his arm twisted behind his back so that he let go of the weapon and was laid face-first onto his bed.

"I would not try that again," Sebastian growled, pressing his knee into Snart's back.

"Note taken. I'll see whether I'll consider it," Snart sneered as he tried to get Sebastian off him.

Sebastian tightened his grip on Snart's arm, pinning him in what is generally used by the coppers. "Try that again... I don't need you to have both arms." Sebastian growled.

Snart tried to get Sebastian off him again, his half-asleep brain not processing that it was not Scarlet in control of the man that he knew him as, only to feel an excruciating pain flare through his arm. Holding back a scream, he relaxed his muscles.

"You're lucky I only dislocated the arm, not broken the bones," Sebastian growled as he pulled Snart up to his feet.

"How thoughtful of you," Snart sneered.

"I try," Sebastian smirked. "Now, how about we pay a trip to the Central City Police Department?"

"What's going through your head?" Snart sighed, looking Sebastian in the eye.

"That the pigs need reminding who's in charge now," Sebastian smirked.

"I like the sound of that idea," Snart smirked before he fell again to the floor, clutching at his shoulder, "did you have to pop the shoulder without any warning?"

Sebastian stared down at Snart, seeing whether he could get this to play out properly. 

"What?" Snart growled, clutching at his shoulder, "you want a thank you? For fixing something that you caused?"

"Who doesn't like a thank you," Sebastian drawled with a smirk. 

Without meaning to, Snart's lips twisted at the familiar reply, "thank you."

"You, are so very welcome," Sebastian smirked.

"Did you need me for anything other than to throw my own words back at me?" Snart asked as he slowly rolled his shoulder around.

"The pigs don't know who I am, so if I cause some 'mischief' with a known 'bad guy', then they might understand who I truly am. It's annoying that they think I still might be the new hero for the city," Bassy scoffed. 

"So you're going to use me to get your point across?" Snart huffed, knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

"You'll like the ending," Bassy smirked, "I might just allow them to see who's beneath the mask; I'm sure that you don't want to miss the expression that they will pull. Considering I was their CSI before Barry Allen disappeared."

"Alright, what's your first hit?" Snart asked. 

"Big or small?" Bassy smirked. 

"Start with a bang, and end with the reveal," Snart smirked. "After all, you've already warmed them up."

\-----

"Ok, here's the plan," Bassy stated as they both stood over blueprints on the table. "They are bringing in ten million worth of artefacts and jewels. They have ten different containers for them; nine are fakes. This is the routes that the actual shipment will take. Every container will be heavily guarded with police escorts."

"If I place my Rogues at these locations," Snart stated, pointing to five different marked locations of the city maps, "then the container will be forced through a chokehold. It won't look like a target thanks to what the attacks are, so they should be oblivious to it."

"If not, I can destroy the roads if needed, might do that anyway when its a minute away," Sebastian stated, showing where he could break the roads, "that chokehold will be a weakness, the police will be on edge. We wanted a bang, so there are mines in the road that can be set off from a distance, that will take out most of the escort for a short time. Only for a short amount of time, they need to see me first."

\-----

"Back requested! We're under attack!" An officer shouted down the radio, "tracker on! Back up needed! We've been led into a trap, all armed."

_"Backup on the route, eta five minutes."_

The officer breathed out slightly before pulling out her pistol in front of her and slowly approached the dying line of fire in front of the wreckage of police escorts.

"I have sights on Captain Cold!"

"Sight of Heatwave!"

"Golden Glider over here!"

"Weather Wizard at three o'clock!"

"Visual of twister emptying the transporter!"

"Mirror Master assisting in moving the assets!"

"This is too planned out... It goes against their thinking..." The officer mumbled to herself as he scanned the area for whatever was making her hairs stand on end.

"You're right, darling," the officer heard purred in her ear, her muscles stiffening, "its because this job is mine."

The officer's hand's felt clammy as the newest speedster rested their grip on her shoulder.

"Go on, be a good pig, announce my presence," the speedster purred again, running his gloved hand up her shoulder until his palm was wrapped around the back of her neck. "Make sure they hear you, radio on," he growled, his other hand reaching to pull her head back to face him from her bun.

Her eyes stared up at the alien green of the speedster. They seemed familiar, her throat drying out. Gulping down what felt like the Sahara desert in her throat, one hand reached shakily up to the radio to flick it on.

"Captain's coffee maker needs to make sure everyone hears; channel six should do so," the speedster purred, licking his lips.

The officer felt her heartbeat speed up, her breath caught in the back of her throat. _'Channel six is to be used in a direct emergency; all radio's on duty or off duty will receive the message.'_ Only those who served in the force know that channels purpose.

The speedster grew inpatients at the panicked look in her eye. His gloved hands tightened, watching as the girl bit her lip to stifle her scream. "I don't expect to have to repeat myself, pet," the speedster growled, his eyes filling with lightning.

The officer found herself thrown to her knees, the hand holding the gun brought up, so the cold metal of the barrel rested against the side of her head.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on pulling the trigger," the speedster purred again, "but you will if you don't follow my order."

A tear rolled down the woman's face as her hand raised to change the channel of the radio. _'I'm sorry, baby if your mother doesn't come home tonight.'_ "Speedster spotted on our six, I repeat, speedster spotted on our six."

"I think you're forgetting something their doll," the speedster growled, knowing that the radio had not stopped projecting their voices.

The battlefield went eerily quiet as everyone stared at the duo.

"He's the one leading the raid; police officer held hostage," the officer gasped through the increasing tightness around her neck.

"Tell them my name, sweetheart," the speedster purred again.

"I don't know your name," the officer choked out.

"Lies!" The speedster hissed as he tightened his hand until the officer felt no air could pass through her. Suddenly the speedster calmed, his grip loses as if none of what previously went on happened, "you know my name, everyone in the city saw my trail and the lovely Captain Cold's whisper."

_'You could even see Captain Cold whisper something to himself, though no one thought it to be true. "Well done, Scarlet..."_   
_I am Sebastian Smythe!'_

The video played through her head, the speedster above her smirking as he realised what was happening.

"His names-" the officer started before her throat went dry again. He coughed, her eyes streaming as she began again, "his names Sebastian Smythe... Our ex-scarlet speedster."

"See that wasn't so hard," the speedster giggled before he raised his hand away from the woman's neck allowing everyone to see it. "The body works off electric pulses; if one were, for instance, send a direct current straight into the hand of someone, then they would tighten around whatever they are holding."

No one dared breathe as they realised what the speedster was meaning.

The speedster held up two fingers, a spark dancing between them, now, if this hand were to have a finger held over a live pistol - then, the effects would be catastrophic," the speedster giggled again.

"Please... I have a child..." The officer begged as she watched the hand come closer to her hand that held the pistol.

"Oh, I told you, I'm not going to pull the trigger, you are, doll" the speedster purred before his hand made contact with the officers.

_Bang!_

The shot rang out through the area; the officer's eyes were wide in a silent scream. Her body slumped before falling forwards, collapsing onto her face before the speedsters feet; blood pooling.

"Are you done playing with the pig, Scarlet?" Snart called over to the speedster.

"Yeah, I'm done over here," Sebastian nodded as he stepped over her body, "if she complied better, I might have kept her."

"Nah, pigs get smelly quickly," Snart called back.

"Yeah, the pig would be too much maintenance," Sebastian agreed, "she mentioned having a piglet, she had a mate at one then."

Everyone knew what the speedster was suggesting.

"I'm sure that the pigs will take them in," Snart said.

"Yeah," Sebastian said before standing next to Snart, "I've seen them do it before. After all, they did it to me."

With that bombshell dropped, Sebastian sped all the villains out of the area.

\-----

"So how do you say we reveal your identity to them?" Snart asked.

"We walk."

"I'm sorry, did you just say, we walk?" Snart asked, his jaw-dropping.

"What better way to get their attention?" Bassy smiled.

"I don't know, a heist, blow something up?" Snart offered.

"No, because that is what is expected," Bassy huffed, before pointing to the CCPD on the map in front of them, "they won't expect us to walk right through their front door, guns not blazing."

"Defenceless and ready to be attacked?!" Snart exclaimed. "I thought Mick's plans were bad!"

"It will be worth it for their faces; they will be caught right on edge right from the beginning," Bassy laughed, "they won't know what hit them!"

Snart looked wearily at the man in front of him.

"Or more importantly, they'll know exactly what hit them!"

\-----

David Singh was not an easy man to surprise; he took great pride in the fact. But he was surprised when the bloody speedster and villain walked through their doors idly chatting to each other without a care in the world. Their weapons were not even in view.

It was almost like they didn't know or didn't care that they walked into the police department.

"So Snart, how do you'll think they'll take the information?" Bassy asked Snart as they calmly walked into the centre of the room and allowed themselves to be surrounded.

"I still think we should have brought a camera," Snart grumbled.

"Do you think we got their attention?" Bassy asked with a smirk, his eyes glancing around from behind the cowl.

"Well, they certainly seem to be staring at you, Scarlet," Snart stated.

"I'll think you'll find they're staring at you," Bassy smirked. "They haven't seen you work with a hero, ex or not."

"Not right, you've got me to help you steal plenty of things when you ran around in red leather," Snart pointed out, much to the shock of the watching police.

The police were so thrown out and shocked that they hadn't even drawn their weapons - not like the bullets fired would be any use against the speedster.

"Helped save the world," Bassy pointed out.

"Got all my Rogues from you," Snart stated.

The police mouths were on the floor.

"By stabbing me in the back."

"Only figuratively," Snart pointed out.

"Yeah," Bassy agreed.

"Saved your life."

"By killing them."

"He was a criminal that you were happy to lock in a cage," Snart said, crossing his arms.

David coughed slightly into his hand to grab the pair's attention, "you are surrounded."

"He's observant," Snart noted.

"He can be, always has been," Bassy agreed, knowing his next words could very well reveal his identity, "but he's never been one to believe in the impossible."

David jaw dropped as he heard those words. Only one person that he's met would those words correspond to - and it would explain how the speedster knew the workings of the police. "Allen?!" He exclaimed, seeing the rest of the department put together all the clues.

Bassy laughed as he pulled his cowl back to reveal his face, "took you all long enough."

"This isn't you," David stammered, unable to put the two together.

Within a second, the calm facade the speedster held was gone, in its place was the man that pinned The Captain of the CCPD to the wall, hissing into the man's face, "you don't know me. You never have, and you never will."

"Easy, Scarlet, we don't want to see the man scared off to bad just yet," Snart warned.

"You're right," Bassy grinned as he sped back over to Snart. "The thing with S.T.A.R Labs was that it was rigged to explode on that faithful night - all to give me my powers so that another speedster could steal them from me."

The room was quiet as they soaked in that information.

"That evil speedster was kind enough to leave his whole inheritance to me, including S.T.A.R Labs, how kind of them, they only tried to kill people in my life since I've been eleven?" Bassy clapped, "what if I was to tell you that I just activated the particular accelerator again, but this time when it goes bang, it will go **bang**!"

"No dark matter released into the air, but instead an explosion that could wipe out half the world," Snart stated.

"To prevent this, and to allow my ex-team to disable the particle accelerator, you need to abide one simple demand," Bassy said, before stating calmly like he was asking for tea, "give me control over the city."

"One hour."

"Times ticking away!" Bassy clapped before speeding off again.

\-----

"How long do you think it will take?" Snart asked.

"Want to get rid of me that quickly?"

"No, the Rogues have some bets going," Snart shrugged.

"Fifty minutes, they will try and deactivate it until they realise there is no hope," Bassy stated.

"That's what I went for as well."

"Didn't know you were a gambling man," Bassy commented.

"Neither did I," Snart agreed.

\-----

Fifty minutes after the demand, the globe was met with the information that Central City was now under the control of their ex-hero-turned-villain.

The particle accelerator was deactivated, and Bassy took his place as ruler of the city, quickly and systematically taking over the other towns and worlds until only the Earth-1 Gotham was left.

It turns out; Batman had turned dark as well, taking over the city he once protected. Bassy wasn't going to lie; he was almost jumping as he finally met the great Batman - even more when he offered an alliance between them.


	88. Dance to find all love (extended)

Barry finally, for like once in his life, had a day off from being a CSI and being the Flash. So he found himself down a local bar. Saints and Sinners to be exact.

He was not there for any reason except the fact that he wanted to go. He was rather enjoying it. He had been there for almost the whole day, and it was a few minutes to midnight currently.

This fact would change very quickly.

\-------------

"You there. You are the one to sing tonight's midnight song." The Dj said, pointing at Barry.

Barry had figured that something would be happening, a Dj had turned up about an hour ago and was setting up. Now he saw why, there was to be someone singing at midnight, luck behave it, it was him.

He nodded his head to the Dj, before being practically pushed up to the makeshift stage. He recognised the song tune the moment it started. Everyone will be in for a big surprise; many people had been whispering that he had no chance of singing the song correctly. He effortlessly had every chance of singing the song.

He did not even have to look at the lyrics to be able to sing the song. He felt that smirk find its place on his face.

**Come and hold my hand**   
**I wanna contact the living**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**This role I've been given**   
**I sit and talk to God**   
**And he just laughs at my plans**   
**My head speaks a language**   
**I don't understand**

He sang, surprising most of the people.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love feel the home that I live in**   
**'Cause I got too much life**   
**Running through my veins**   
**Going to waste**   
**I don't wanna die**   
**But I ain't keen on living either**   
**Before I fall in love**   
**I'm preparing to leave her**

Immediately all eyes were on him.

**Scare myself to death**   
**That's why I keep on running**   
**Before I've arrived**   
**I can see myself coming**

These lyrics are so real for Barry. Everyone was quiet, not one word.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love feel the home that I live in**   
**'Cause I got too much life**   
**Running through my veins**   
**Going to waste**   
**And I need to feel**   
**Real love and the love ever after**   
**I cannot get enough**

All mouths were opened, dropped wide.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love feel the home that I live in**   
**I got too much love**   
**Running through my veins**   
**To go to waste**

Barry's eyes slowly closed as he continued to sing.

**I just wanna feel**   
**Real love and the love ever after**   
**There's a hole in my soul**   
**You can see it in my face**   
**It's a real big place**

Barry slowly opened his eyes.

**Come and hold my hand**   
**I wanna contact the living**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**This role I've been given**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**Not sure I understand**   
**Not sure I understand**

As Barry came to an end, silence ran through the building. Barry glanced over everyone; they all seemed to be in some sort of shock.

_Did that mean his singing was terrible?_

This continued for a long moment more, before a pair of hands started clapping.

Snart was sat at the bar, clapping, the smirk-smile across his face. Like the breaking of ice, the damn's opened, there was a tsunami of cheers, claps, whistles, anything that could come to mind was directed at him.

Walking off the stage, Barry saw Snart lift his glass, tipping it in his direction. He grabbed his belongings from his table before making his way over to Snart.

"So I come here; just to grab a drink and see who the victim of the night is to see you up there, about to start singing. Then you start to sing; holding the whole bar in your grasp. Why is it that the ' _Scarlet Speedster_ ' is found to be at _Saint and Sinners_ so late at night?" Snart asked the moment Barry sat next to him.

Calling a barrister over, he ordered himself a straight glass of Courvoisier. He then turned and faced Snart, the drink in his hand. "Because I had the day off. You guys were not outgoing, and the CCPD finally allowed me to have a day for myself. So I have spent most of the day here-the only place where someone of my reputation won't be pulled up for my day job. Or to run into my family and friends," Barry replied, still his smirk in place.

"So, an amazing day spent down here? You seem very relaxed for being a hero in the _'villains lair'_ , anything to reason this?" Snart asked, honestly interested as to why this was so.

Slipping straight into Sebastian, who had not fully appeared while he previously sang, he replied with a sizeable cocky smirk smothered across his face, "this was the playground I used to live in twenty-four seven. I was not always a hero. I have a past. Next time any of you lot complain about how ' _I_ _don't know what it feels like to be a villain'_ remember I have a very dark past and I was even more ominous. You have nearly killed two people; I have nearly killed two people. The only difference? I was not nearly as torn up as you were because of the near-deaths."

"Dark past for the city's scarlet speedster. What would they think?" Snart drawled.

"They'll think _'oh, someone famous!'_ Not very often does someone with my reputation come to town," Sebastian smirked, leaning in closer to Snart.

"That would be?" Snart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sexy French Model, Captain of the well-known 2013 Dalton Academy Warblers and the National and Competition Lacrosse team. Winning nationals like they were breakfast. Then also creating the biggest rivalry going and being the leader of the villains. Then to disappear right off the grid," Sebastian smirked. "That reputation."

"So dark past and a reputation to go with it, anything else you are hiding?"

"That I am a man-whore and no one escapes my grasp," Sebastian purred.

\-----

When Barry woke up the next day, his room smelt different, and there was a note left on his desk.

' _Thanks, Scarlet! ;)_ '

" **FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!!** " Barry shouted out, his memories coming back to him.

"BARRY!!!!!" Joe shouted up at him.

"Sorry!" Barry hastily shouted back to him. "Why is my life so messed up?" Barry questioned as he pulled at his hair.

\-----

"There's the bin," Barry sighed as he watched Snart go green-faced as he raced him to their spot in the forest.

Snart stuck his thumb up as he heaved into the bin. "Why could you not have waited until after the food I was eating had settled better?"

"So you don't want to know about my past and what caused last night?" Barry sassed.

Snart's back straightened as he turned to face Barry fully. "So what did bring up that?"

"You met something that I call Smythe Mode," Barry sighed, "its a mask, a person, I made to protect myself during Highschool - eventually turning me into what I was running from."

"What would you turn into that you were running from?" Snart asked.

"When my mother was killed, I was heavily bullied, hospitalised," Barry said, looking away, "I eventually moved on to my uncle, taking up their names because Allen was too well know with all the different news stations."

"You were running from bullies," Snart stated, "taking up a new name, so a new personality as a shield."

"Yes, I went from being the shy nerd to being the cocky, confident, French, Gay rich prep-boy," Bassy smirked, "I was the Captain of Lacrosse and the Glee group Warblers."

"I thought you have two left feet?" Snart asked.

"I don't when I'm Sebastian," Bassy smirked.

"You talk like your different people then," Snart pointed out.

"I have split personality," Barry whispered, "I have noticed my 'control' recently over the different people is fading, I'm filtering between them with no control so quick it leaves even me dizzy."

"How many?" Snart asked, suddenly feeling nauseous again.

"I can name five at the top of my head," Bassy shrugged. "Barry, Chris, Sebastian, Flash, Seductive Demon. Then Barry and Sebastian often cross to become 'Bassy'. And Chris has been scared into not appearing."

"That must be confusing for anyone that knows that," Snart commented.

"No," Sebastian snapped before breathing and replying more calmly at Snart's raised eyebrow, "no, no one knows about this. You're the only one, no foster, adoptive parents, family, brothers, sisters, lovers, or friends know about it."

"Am I not the friend anymore?" Snart smirked, knowing that Barry needed him to add his ordinary snips.

"Nah," Bassy laughed, "your that frenemy on the side!"

"I feel pushed down," Snart teased.

"I'd say it's a step up, after all, you're my top frenemy," Bassy stated.

"You're only saying that because I'm the only one," Snart pointed out.

"Oh, that just adds to it, I'm sure that no one else would top you," Sebastian purred before looking like he was thinking, "although there is Heatwave, Golden Glider, Reverse-Flash, you know, just to name a few."

"Lisa?"

"Hmm, maybe not," Bassy mussed, "I can't take her from Cisco."

"You do remember this is my sister we are talking about, right?" Snart questioned.

"We could always talk about my foster sister or adoptive sister?" Bassy offered.

"Rather not," Snart cringed, "how about we leave the conversation about sisters?"

Bassy laughed, "I think I can live with that!"

\-----

After the fourth time The Flash had complemented something he was wearing, he turned around and snapped, "Seb, give Scarlet control!"

Just to add to all the strange looks Snart was getting, Sebastian whined, "but that's no fun!"

"I don't think the public want to see their hero flirt with anything that moves," Snart monotoned.

"You wound me!"

"You didn't disagree."

"Fine!" Sebastian huffed before allowing Scarlet back in place, "Seb's getting far too comfortable around you."

"Comfortable is _one_ of the words that could describe it," Snart muttered.

"He's tried again I take it?" Barry asked.

"Any chance he can get," Snart huffed.

\-----

"The Flash the one trying to bed you?" Lisa spluttered the moment they got back to the warehouse.

This splutter caught all the Rogues attention.

"In one way, yes, in another no."

"How can it be yes and no, its a yes or no question?" Lisa questioned.

"Scarlet has split personalities, one of them seems to have made it their mission to bed me," Snart explained, before muttering to himself, " _again_."

Obviously, Lisa didn't realise that Snart didn't want the Rogues to know that last part as she repeated it loud enough for it to echo in her screech, "again?!"

"How else would you think I'd know about it?" Snart asked, shoving his hands into his pockets, "he came flashing back the next day to explain it all."

"So he bedded you then told you everything the next day?" Lisa spluttered out again.

"Did you know each side is the other end of the spectrum to each other, Seb is the gay man-whore while his other side is the shy nerd," Snart suddenly stated, "Scarlet has a side that is the other side of the spectrum to him."

"What, Jailbreak has a villain side?" Mick grunted.

"Yeah, and we know the side well," Snart smirked, "a small crime leader from Ohio and Paris, only Seductive Demon."

"You finished breaking them, Snart?" Barry asked as he walked into the room, still dressed in his Flash garb.

"I think you'll find that it was you, Scarlet," Snart pointed out, signalling to the jaw-dropped Rogues around them.

"You started the conversation," Bassy pointed out.

"You were the one that was at Saints and Sinners for the whole of your day off," Snart stated.

"Guess we can blame it on the surprise singing Dj? After all, you didn't have to trigger everyone to clap after I sang."

"I think we'll agree on that."


	89. Personality's personalities

Barry has lived through lots in his life, trauma more than anyone should experience- everyone could take one look at rue start of life and agree.

He knows what he has is common with children that have experienced something traumatic early in life. He knows he should not hide it. But he can't help it, they allow him to escape, and he can't do that when people know.

So he hasn't told anyone, and he so hopes to keep it that way.

\-----

"Are you sure this is safe," Barry asked, backing up warily.

"Yeah!" Cisco yelled, "we've done it on everyone else, Caitlin became Killer Frost, Joe was a nerd, and so was Iris! We want to know about you!"

"Don't think you do..." Barry slowly said, trying to back away again.

"Oh, no," Iris started as she pushed Barry back into the room.

"If we had to, so do you," Caitlin finished, making sure to close the doors.

"What about you, Cisco?" Barry tried to reflect.

"Oh, I became this weird person that enjoyed tea," Cisco shrugged, "had to test that it worked."

"I'm not getting out of this..." Barry sighed.

"Sorry, Bare," Joe shrugged.

Just as Barry went to warn them, he felt the reverse-personality beam hit him. When the smoke cleared, Sebastian was stood there smirking at them. "Hello there."

Cisco watched as the man before him took in the situation and what room they were in, the smirk growing as his eyes landed on Caitlin and Iris.

"What are two fine ladies like you staring at me?" Sebastian purred, "is it my looks, the way I stand, the power I hold," he continued to sing as he slowly started to circle them.

"Cisco," Joe stated, "reverse this, please."

"I should warn you," Sebastian suddenly growled, "it's going to take a while."

"No, simple as pressing a trigger, Barry," Cisco scoffed as he stood tall as the man glared as he slowly approached him.

"My name isn't _Barry_ ," Sebastian spat out.

Cisco didn't waste another moment as he fired the ray, hitting the man squarely in the chest.

Chris cried out as he felt himself be forcefully ripped from his nest in Barry's brain, "who-who are you-you?" He stuttered, backing himself into the corner.

"Cut it out, Barry," Iris scoffed.

"I'm-I'm not B-Barry, I'm Chris," Chris stuttered, wanting to curl up in his nest again.

Cisco squinted before firing the ray again, seeing as to whether 'smirky' would replace 'Chris'.

"Who the fuck are you?" Seductive Demon growled, looking over everyone.

"I don't think that's Barry..." Iris said, glancing back at Cisco.

"IT'S AN OPPOSITE PERSONALITY RAY! You can only have one wtf, Barry!" Cisco shouted.

"I am the Seductive Demon!"

"You know what, okay, Barry... You are..." Cisco sighed before firing the gun again.

The person was too confident, then to egotistical, was just flirting with Caitlin and Iris - oh, another curled up in the corner.

They all felt like screaming at the top of their lungs, _'how many are there?!'_

Then they just got one that stood in the centre of the room, smirking his head off like he knew what was happening.

"TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING, BARRY!"

"Where is the fun in that, and its Sebastian," Sebastian smirked.

"WHO'S SEBASTIAN!"

"Me."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE; BARRY, CHRIS, SEDUCTIVE DEMON AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING YOUR SEBASTIAN?!"

"Oh, there is another," Sebastian smirked.

"WTF THERE IS ANOTHER?!"

"Oh yeah, there is another - at least, from what I remember," Sebastian smirked before thinking to himself and the others, _'everyone play along, Barry, don't let them realise when you appear again at least once.'_ He got a range of different agreements from the others and couldn't help when his smirk widened.

"Just say when you are Barry!" Cisco yelled out in frustration before firing the ray, "Barry?"

"Nope."

Cisco tried again before asking, "Barry?"

"Ah!" The person screamed as they backed into the corner, "get away from me!"

Cisco growled to himself before firing the ray, "Barry?"

"Hello, beautiful," Barry purred to Cisco, going along with Sebastian's plan.

Cisco flushed as he fired again, asking, "Barry?"

"Did you have to go through all of me, Cisco?" The man asked, clutching at his thumping head.

"Ah, you're back," the others sighed in relief.

"Try again; I'm Scarlet!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE SPEED FORCE!" Cisco yelled as he fired the ray again. "Barry?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm Barry," Barry finally said, before going very dizzy headed, "and I think I'm going down..."

"He's unconscious... How does that happen?" Iris asked.

"We might have overloaded his body," Caitlin said as she checked over his vitals.

"So what do we do now?" Iris asked.

"I want to know why we had to go through so many personalities to get to Barry," Joe stated.

"So we wait for him to wake up," Cisco said, "with his speedster powers he should not be out for that long."

\-----

"Wh-what happened?" Barry groaned, clutching at his head.

"We were trying the reverse personality ray on everyone for fun when we realised it worked," Cisco started, "but with you, instead of having one, you had so many I lost count!"

"I have so much to explain, don't I?" Barry sighed as he leaned back in the medical cot.

"Yeah," Joe said as he moved into view, "you have a lot to explain."

"I have multiple split personalities..." Barry sighed, "they formed after my mother's death to protect myself from the 'traumatic event'. They are all opposites of each other so its no surprise you managed to get them during your 'fun'."

"But, you had one called Scarlet," Iris stated, "does that mean one of them is a villain."

"You met the Seductive Demon?" Barry asked.

"Yes, he was one of them," Cisco confirmed.

"My highschool made a villain club when our rival school made a hero club; I was the founding member and leader of the villains," Barry sighed, "it wasn't actual leadership of villains, but I was cold and rude to anyone back then that they already saw me as the villain I thought I should just own it."

"Bare, did you?" Joe started.

"If you check Sebastian Smythe's records you will see a list of criminal offences, each petty in their retrospect," Barry sighed, turning his head to look away from them.

"Did you regret them?" Joe asked.

"All the time."

"Did you say sorry?" Iris asked.

"Continuously after I graduated and before I left," Barry sighed.

Knowing what would make Barry feel better about it, Caitlin asked, "did you get a chance to help them?"

"Yes, I helped Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel-Anderson propose and was there during their wedding," Barry smiled.

"You know the Hollywood Gay couple?!" Iris spluttered.

"Oh, I knew them very well!" Barry laughed.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not going to tell us how well?" Caitlin asked.

"Because I'm not."

"That's no fun!" Cisco whined, before sighing when he saw everyone looking over at him, "on it."

"Knew you wouldn't back down to the challange!"

**\-----**   
**Written in Wattpad comments with** **[HonorTheFallen](https://www.wattpad.com/user/HonorTheFallen) **


	90. Military is my past (mature)

"You going to answer that, Barry?" Cisco asked after Barry's phone continued to ring.

"Could you answer and put it on speakerphone?" Barry asked, waving over from his work.

"Captain Smythe," was the first thing that came through the speakerphone.

"General Ditur," Sebastian replied, turning to face his phone, "is there something you need, ma'am?"

"I know you chose to leave, and the army respects that," came the General, "but we need your skills in interrogation and manipulation to deal with a current prisoner. Our current best haven't been able to get through him, so we are hoping that you'll be able to help. He's the second in command to Project Green."

"Of course, ma'am. Is there a date you want me down by?" Sebastian asked.

"Send through your location for immediate pick-up."

"Of course," Sebastian stated, sending through the needed information.

"We'll be there by 1900," she stated before the call cut out.

"What was that?" Cisco asked.

"My past is more profound than any of you know," Sebastian answered coolly before flashing off.

"That was the army ringing Barry, calling him Captain Smythe," Iris stated.

"Best integrator and manipulator?" Joe asked, "that doesn't sound like Barry."

"Because it's Sebastian Smythe they are talking about," Sebastian stated, walking into the room in full military personnel uniform, "my split personality."

"I thought multiple split personalities are not allowed?"

"They had their eyes on me since High School, they would not put me onto the field or front line, but training others was allowed, eventually seeing how good at integration, manipulation and forms of torture they gave me that role as well."

"Torture?" Was spluttered around the room.

"Of course, with how my past is," Sebastian stated, turning to leave again, "learning torture was a necessity."

With that, he swung away.

\-----

"So your the lucky guy graced with my presence," Sebastian stated as the man was pulled into the room.

"Pah, you interrogators, don't understand fact from false," the man spat.

"Hmm, obviously the world doesn't either," Sebastian sighed, "all those medals and trophies, so fun. With great _rewards_ as well."

"What do you want?"

"I want to sit down and have a chat," Sebastian stated, "maybe even play a game at the end. How does that sound?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, there is always your children," Sebastian grinned, "and your wife."

"What about them?"

"Wives tend to know what they are doing," Sebastian grinned, "and your eldest is, what? Twenty. He'll be fun."

The man was spluttering, trying to shout words but nothing coming out.

"I know, I know," Sebastian sighed, brushing off the spluttering, "how dare I and all that. Sorry, I meant they'd both be fun. Is that better?"

"You psycho!" The man spat.

"Hmm," Sebastian mussed, "that's strong coming from someone like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man scoffed.

Sebastian struck, flinging himself out a hand-wound tight against the man's neck. The moment carried him forwards until the cuffs yanked the man by his wrists, causing him to scream out. "Mmm," Sebastian purred, "don't you just love the sound of screaming in the morning?"

The man was silent, trying to glare at Sebastian.

"I bet you do," Sebastian grinned, "I can not imagine how fun it would be to be able to strap people to metal tables and inject fire to their veins."

"They weren't metal," the man muttered before he realised.

"Weren't they? Silly me," Sebastian giggled, "tell me what your fantasy job gave," he growled, slamming the man to the floor as he leaned over him, one foot on either leg.

After screaming, the man answered, "don't need tables."

"Was there chains?" Sebastian asked, "did you get off to having them wriggle around, screaming and rattling because of something you did?"

"You are despicable," the man hissed.

"I think, that will find, it's you," Sebastian growled, hitting the man swiftly in the chest.

"They came for help, and we gave it to them," the man hissed, "they knew it wasn't ready. But they wanted to help."

"Did wanting to help include being drugged out of their mind so no logical answer could be given?" Sebastian asked, pulling the man to his feet by the chains, "to where they'd do anything you asked of them? Was that another fantasy, an army of slaves at your disposal?"

"They'd only be mine once Jeremy Scottigove was gone!" The man shouted before realising his biggest mistake

"I didn't think it would be that easy to get an answer out of you," Sebastian stated before pouting, "and I had the bag, glasses and headphones ready to use!"

As the man was dragged away, he hissed at Sebastian, "you are one sick, sick freak!"

Sebastian bowed with a cheeky smile, "why thank you."

"Thank you, Captain, we'll handle it from here."

\-----

"That's who used to train people?" One of the people reviewing the tapes hissed.

"Why did he leave if he was so good at the job?" The other man hissed.

"I heard he trained the elites," the final person hissed, "so he wouldn't have trained us anyway."

"Could you have said that in a way that didn't make us feel bad?"

"I don't think there is."

\-----

The CCPD came to a standstill as they took in everything.

Barry Allen had just walked into the building in full Army Officer gear with _three_ soldiers acting as guards. "Captain," he nodded over at The Captain.

The Captain was only just able to nod in return as he took in the rank slide Barry had. It was a Captain's rank slide. _What has he missed, he was gone for an hour?!_


	91. Their return

"Oh, Bassy!" Someone screamed as they almost launched themselves at Barry.

Barry grunted as he was knocked off his chair, "what are you doing?" He asked, trying to get the wriggling man off him.

"Don't you remember me?" The man asked, staring down at Barry.

"No, I don't," Barry grunted, pushing the man off him so that he could get to his feet.

All of Barry's friends were watching the interaction with avid interest.

"But how could you forget such a night?!" The person gasped, before coming closer and trying to whisper a growl in Barry's ear - messing up thanks to how much liquor he's had, "I certainly didn't, the feeling in my ass made sure of it."

All around them, Barry's friends started to choke on their drinks. _Was the man suggesting what they thought he was suggesting?_ But then they sighed, this was Barry they were talking about. The stranger probably had the wrong person.

"2013 or 2014?" Barry asked calmly, feeling Sebastian start to rise.

"2013," the man said like it was apparent.

"What month?" Bassy asked, a smirk starting to cross over his face. When the man's face betrayed his confusion, a smirked covered Bassy faces as he purred, "I was _very_ busy that year."

Nope, Barry's friends were choking. _The man did mean what he meant, and it was meant to be directed at Barry. And when could he smirk like that?_

"April," the man said.

_ Wait, when could Barry smirk full stop? _

"Hmm, I must have caught you during the time where I wasn't at high school or modelling at Paris. I don't think that I had any competitions then," Bassy mused, "seems reasonable."

"What is going on here?!" Cisco screeched.

"Oliver wasn't the only one with a large wad in his pocket and a reputation to follow when he was younger," Bassy stated.

"Who's Oliver?" The drunk asked, almost puffing up.

"Oliver Queen."

"You know that guy?" The drunk asked before sighing as he tried to dig himself into Bassy deeper, "wait, of course, you do."

Now Cisco saw an opportunity, "why is that?" He asked.

"Because he's Sebastian Smythe, duh," the drunk replied.

"And you're drunk," Bassy stated, pushing him off his lap, "find me again when you're sober, and we'll see."

The man smiled, nodding rapidly before turning a green colour and hurrying off towards the toilets.

"Sebastian Smythe?"

"My adoptive name," Barry stated, "new name, a new personality."

"You were trying to defend yourself," Caitlin realised.

"Nearly dying many times means you tend to do that," Barry sighed, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why's that?"

"Because of _that_! I nearly killed people!" Barry growled, "luckily people realised how much of a dick I was and stopped people from dying."

"You nearly killed people?"

Bassy's body tensed, hissing as he stood, "what part of I don't want to talk about it don't you understand? I was a bully and a high school villain, simple as that." Taking one last look at his friends, he turned on his heel and marched out of the door.


	92. Military is my past (mature) (extended)

"You going to answer that, Barry?" Cisco asked after Barry's phone continued to ring.

"Could you answer and put it on speakerphone?" Barry asked, waving over from his work.

 _"Captain Smythe,"_ was the first thing that came through the speakerphone.

"General Ditur," Sebastian replied, turning to face his phone, "is there something you need, ma'am?"

 _"I know you chose to leave, and the army respects that,"_ came the General, _"but we need your skills in interrogation and manipulation to deal with a current prisoner. Our current best haven't been able to get through him, so we are hoping that you'll be able to help. He's the second in command to Project Green."_

"Of course, ma'am. Is there a date you want me down by?" Sebastian asked.

_"Send through your location for immediate pick-up."_

"Of course," Sebastian stated, sending through the needed information.

 _"We'll be there by 1900,"_ she stated before the call cut out.

"What was that?" Cisco asked.

"My past is more profound than any of you know," Sebastian answered coolly before flashing off.

"That was the army ringing Barry, calling him Captain Smythe," Iris stated.

"Best integrator and manipulator?" Joe asked, "that doesn't sound like Barry."

"Because it's Sebastian Smythe they are talking about," Sebastian stated, walking into the room in full military personnel uniform, "my split personality."

"I thought multiple split personalities are not allowed?"

"They had their eyes on me since High School, they would not put me onto the field or front line, but training others was allowed, eventually seeing how good at integration, manipulation and forms of torture they gave me that role as well."

"Torture?" Was spluttered around the room.

"Of course, with how my past is," Sebastian stated, turning to leave again, "learning torture was a necessity."

With that, he swung away.

\-----

"So your the lucky guy graced with my presence," Sebastian stated as the man was pulled into the room.

"Pah, you interrogators, don't understand fact from false," the man spat.

"Hmm, obviously the world doesn't either," Sebastian sighed, "all those medals and trophies, so fun. With great _rewards_ as well."

"What do you want?"

"I want to sit down and have a chat," Sebastian stated, "maybe even play a game at the end. How does that sound?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, there is always your children," Sebastian grinned, "and your wife."

"What about them?"

"Wives tend to know what they are doing," Sebastian grinned, "and your eldest is, what? Twenty. He'll be fun."

The man was spluttering, trying to shout words but nothing coming out.

"I know, I know," Sebastian sighed, brushing off the spluttering, "how dare I and all that. Sorry, I meant they'd both be fun. Is that better?"

"You psycho!" The man spat.

"Hmm," Sebastian mussed, "that's strong coming from someone like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man scoffed.

Sebastian struck, flinging himself out a hand-wound tight against the man's neck. The moment carried him forwards until the cuffs yanked the man by his wrists, causing him to scream out. "Mmm," Sebastian purred, "don't you just love the sound of screaming in the morning?"

The man was silent, trying to glare at Sebastian.

"I bet you do," Sebastian grinned, "I can not imagine how fun it would be to be able to strap people to metal tables and inject fire to their veins."

"They weren't metal," the man muttered before he realised.

"Weren't they? Silly me," Sebastian giggled, "tell me what your fantasy job gave," he growled, slamming the man to the floor as he leaned over him, one foot on either leg.

After screaming, the man answered, "don't need tables."

"Was there chains?" Sebastian asked, "did you get off to having them wriggle around, screaming and rattling because of something you did?"

"You are despicable," the man hissed.

"I think, that will find, it's you," Sebastian growled, hitting the man swiftly in the chest.

"They came for help, and we gave it to them," the man hissed, "they knew it wasn't ready. But they wanted to help."

"Did wanting to help include being drugged out of their mind so no logical answer could be given?" Sebastian asked, pulling the man to his feet by the chains, "to where they'd do anything you asked of them? Was that another fantasy, an army of slaves at your disposal?"

"They'd only be mine once Jeremy Scottigove was gone!" The man shouted before realising his biggest mistake

"I didn't think it would be that easy to get an answer out of you," Sebastian stated before pouting, "and I had the bag, glasses and headphones ready to use!"

As the man was dragged away, he hissed at Sebastian, "you are one sick, sick freak!"

Sebastian bowed with a cheeky smile, "why, thank you."

_"Thank you, Captain, we'll handle it from here."_

\-----

"That's who used to train people?" One of the people reviewing the tapes hissed.

"Why did he leave if he was so good at the job?" The other man hissed.

"I heard he trained the elites," the final person hissed, "so he wouldn't have trained us anyway."

"Could you have said that in a way that didn't make us feel bad?"

"I don't think there is."

\-----

The CCPD came to a standstill as they took in everything.

Barry Allen had just walked into the building in full Army Officer gear with _three_ soldiers acting as guards. "Captain," he nodded over at The Captain.

The Captain was only just able to nod in return as he took in the rank slide Barry had. It was a Captain's rank slide. _What has he missed, he was gone for an hour?!_

\-----

The door swung open as Barry checked the clock. ' _Twenty minutes, impressive. I had my bets on five minutes.'_

"Allen?"

"I would prefer Captain," Bassy stated as he turned to face where the three soldiers were holding back The Captain. "Is there anything you want, Captain?"

"An explanation," The Captain stated.

Waving off the soldiers, Bassy answered when they three had left the room, "what kind of explanation?"

"An explanation as to how you are a Captain," The Captain stated.

"We are going to need to sit for this," Barry sighed, walking the two to his chairs. "As you know, my mother was murdered; soon, I was sent away for my protection."

"You got adopted," The Captain stated.

"Alright, after I got sent away from my adoptive family for protection," Barry sighed, "my uncle took me in, I gained the name, Sebastian Smythe."

"Prep-boy Sebastian Smythe?"

"See why I said that I would take the lowest pay grade?" Bassy asked before continuing, "it was during my time as Sebastian at high school that the army started to keep track of me."

"Why?" The Captain asked.

" _I- wasn't the nicest, I'd been hurt too many times to allow others to have the chance,_ " Barry whispered, looking over at the wall away from The Captain.

"I'm sure you weren't that bad," David soothed.

Like a switch, Sebastian sprung defensively into place. His eyes made contact with David's, "then explain how nice I was if it took the army to stop me from being imprisoned? They covered up everything, made sure the police would not know. Take evidence from the police saying it help classified information and if anything needed to come to them, they would forward on the information just to wipe everything?"

"Why would the army do that?"

"Because they'd already decided to train me for interrogation and torture," Sebastian growled, his chair skidding across the floor as he stood.

" _Torture?!_ " David exclaimed.

"They noticed that I would be proficient in it, so made sure that they could get me the moment I left education," Sebastian grinned, "and they were right, I am their most proficient torturer and best one to train others to torture and hold off from torture."

"You were teaching others it?"

"Oh, only the elite made it through my class," Bassy shrugged.

"Was that meant to make me feel better about it?" David asked.

"Does it?" Bassy smirked.

"No."

"Then it wasn't," Bassy grinned.

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"No," Barry stated, "it is a dark past that I left behind."

"This doesn't look left behind," David stated, signalling to the uniform.

"I got called back in," Bassy shrugged, "anyway, I thought you would like me to get my work done."

"That would be nice."

"Then I am going to ask you to leave the lab now," Bassy grinned, " _shoo, shoo_ before the soldiers outside get impatient."

David narrowed his eyes at Bassy, "this is not the end of this."

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "I would be disappointed if it was, Captain," he purred as The Captain finally left the lab.


	93. You need to get in there?

Barry cradled his coffee in his hiding place within the CCPD. It was quiet. Something rare within the building. Although, maybe it wasn't the best thing for today, as Barry found himself bored.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The mug paused mid-movement to Barry's mouth as he stared at The Captain as the man paced around the room with his hands in the air. 'This seems interesting,' he mused with a smirk leaning back silently, _'bye, bye, boredom.'_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," The Captain growled pacing more, "how the fuck are we meant to do that?!"

"Anything I can help you with, Captain?" Barry spoke, hiding his grin behind his mug.

" _ALLEN?!_ "

"That's my name, yes," Bassy nodded.

David's eyes narrowed, "how long have you been there?"

"The whole time," Bassy smirked, "now, I repeat, anything I can help you with?"

"Unless you're secretly French, no."

"Well, then!" Bassy clapped, "you're in luck! I am!"

"Wait- what?"

\-----

"There is no way this will work," David stated as he watched Barry walk in with a suit bag.

"You don't know me that well then," Bassy smirked.

"I've known you since you've been a kid, Allen," David pointed out.

"But you didn't know me during my high school years," Bassy smirked, "also, for this, I'm not an Allen," he then threw The Captain his French id.

Flicking it open, David's eyes widened, "where did you get a fake id?" He growled, looking over at Barry.

"It's not fake; I legally am Sebastian Smythe," Bassy smirked, "now we need to get going, we can not be late."

"We have like two hours," David pointed out.

"I need time to get changed," Sebastian smirked.

\-----

It took every bit of Police training to stop David's jaw from dropping; it could not prevent his eyes from widening though.

Barry was swaggering towards him, a large smirk across his face. His personality and behaviour screamed cocky. His hair was jelled slick, a skin-tight red silk shirt. An equally skin-tight pair of leather trousers seemed sprayed onto his legs, alongside the smooth black leather jacket he wore. The shoes were like mirrors as he walked.

"See something you like, David?" Sebastian purred.

David's eyes narrowed. His mind was trying to play catch up that the man before him was Barry Allen, the nerdy CSI.

\-----

"Where does being French come into this?"

"It doesn't; I was trying to move the conversation away."

"Well then, that did not work."

"Not at all."

\-----

"I moved away from Paris to get _away_ from you, Smythe," the security guard growled as Sebastian showed him his id, "I hope I won't have to write another sign to ban you."

"Who, for me?" Sebastian gasped, "I'd _never_ get banned!"

"I remember having to drag you naked away from the bar after you drunk it dry," the guard growled.

"That was you?" Sebastian gasped before running his finger across the guard's jaw, "why didn't you say, _darling_?!"

"Just get in there, Smythe," the guard just glared.

David stared, shocked as he was dragged into the bar without being looked over by the security.

Sebastian snickered to himself at The Captain's look of shock. " _Do you see them?_ " He whispered, pulling The Captain closer so that they would not be heard.

" _The second booth against the wall, red jacket,_ " David whispered back, " _they are not on their own, though._ "

" _Don't worry; I'll distract the other male,_ " Sebastian smirked, " _they don't look like they are dating, leaves a gap I can fit into._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " David asked.

" _I got this, trust me,_ " Sebastian whispered as he approached the duo.

David waited, ready to sound the alarm if this went downhill, yet, Barry managed to drag the other man away from the target. His eyebrows scrunched as Barry gave him the wait signal behind his back - he didn't know that he knew those signals in the first place - so, he waited.

Sebastian smirked at the man within his arm, signalling with his free one to The Captain. Locking eyes with the blue topped man, he slowly backed him off the dance floor, and out of the view of the other. When he noticed the target getting a little antsy, he slowly leaned down, whispering into the man's ear, leaving a small nip between words. When he saw the target huff and look away, he signalled for the Captain to continue.

Seeing the signal, David moved towards the target.

\-----

Barry walked beside The Captain as they escorted the arrested target into the CCPD. He braced, because the moment the man was taken away, The Captain turned towards him, a finger held forward in accusation.

"What the _fuck_ was all that?!" He asked, the room going silent.

"That was making sure he didn't run away," Bassy stated, crossing his arms.

"So you caused a _fight_ that got us _kicked out_?!"

"There wasn't a fight, the guard stopped it before it happened, like I knew would happen," Bassy smirked, "and the man was getting cautious, he was starting to realise you were not who you were saying you were. So I waited until he gave enough info for us to arrest him and then got us out."

"How did you know that?" David asked, his finger lowering.

"I can lipread, read body language," Bassy shrugged, "and I watched him start to reach for his alarm."

"You saw all that?"

"There was a reason that I chose that wall," Bassy smirked.

"You looked rather preoccupied," David pointed out.

"I can multitask," Bassy huffed.

"Can I question what is going on here?" Joe asked, breaking the atmosphere in the room.

"The Captain needed a Frenchman to get him into a bar to scope out a target, I offered," Barry shrugged, "and when the situation both went good and South, I used the fact the barman knew me during my teen years to get us out."

"So what is with the clothing?"

"I would _not_ be seen _dead_ in a French bar in my normal gear, and some of my teenage year's clothing still fitted me," Barry shrugged.

"But, why would you not be seen in those clothing?"

"Because, I was not Barry, but Sebastian," Bassy smirked, "my split personality, totally different to me. He would be rather upset if I didn't get changed."

"You have a split personality, Allen?"

"Yes, Multiple Split Personality Disorder, about five-ish in total," Barry nodded.

"Why have you not stated it before, this is something that we _need_ to know," David stated, crossing his arms.

"It never came up; they have not come out since high school until now," Barry shrugged, "and today was because I got them to come out."

"When did they form?"

"At age eleven, although I did not know about them until the age of sixteen," Barry shrugged, "now, I have work to do, so, don't mind me." With that, Barry moved up the stairs and went to his lab, leaving the room in shock.

" _Well, he was right; we don't know him,_ " David muttered.


	94. Military is my past (mature) (extension of an extension)

"You going to answer that, Barry?" Cisco asked after Barry's phone continued to ring.

"Could you answer and put it on speakerphone?" Barry asked, waving over from his work.

_"Captain Smythe," was the first thing that came through the speakerphone._

"General Ditur," Sebastian replied, turning to face his phone, "is there something you need, ma'am?"

_"I know you chose to leave, and the army respects that," came the General, "but we need your skills in interrogation and manipulation to deal with a current prisoner. Our current best haven't been able to get through him, so we hope you'll be able to help. He's the second in command to Project Green."_

"Of course, ma'am. Is there a date you want me down by?" Sebastian asked.

_"Send through your location for immediate pick-up."_

"Of course," Sebastian stated, sending through the needed information.

_"We'll be there by 1900," she stated before the call cut out._

"What was that?" Cisco asked.

"My past is more profound than any of you know," Sebastian answered coolly before flashing off.

"That was the army ringing Barry, calling him Captain Smythe," Iris stated.

"Best integrator and manipulator?" Joe asked, "that doesn't sound like Barry."

"Because it's Sebastian Smythe they are talking about," Sebastian stated, walking into the room in full military personnel uniform, "my split personality."

"I thought multiple split personalities are not allowed?"

"They had their eyes on me since High School, they would not put me onto the field or front line, but training others was allowed, eventually seeing how good at integration, manipulation and forms of torture they gave me that role as well."

"Torture?" Was spluttered around the room.

"Of course, with how my past is," Sebastian stated, turning to leave again, "learning torture was a necessity."

With that, he swung away.

\-----

"So your the lucky guy graced with my presence," Sebastian stated as the man was pulled into the room.

"Pah, you interrogators, don't understand fact from false," the man spat.

"Hmm, obviously the world doesn't either," Sebastian sighed, "all those medals and trophies, so fun. With great rewards as well."

"What do you want?"

"I want to sit down and have a chat," Sebastian stated, "maybe even play a game at the end. How does that sound?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, there is always your children," Sebastian grinned, "and your wife."

"What about them?"

"Wives tend to know what they are _doing_ ," Sebastian grinned, "and your eldest is, what? Twenty. He'll be _fun_."

The man was spluttering, trying to shout words but nothing coming out.

"I know, I know," Sebastian sighed, brushing off the spluttering, "how dare I and all that. Sorry, I meant they'd _both_ be fun. Is that better?"

"You _psycho_!" The man spat.

"Hmm," Sebastian mussed, "that's strong coming from someone like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man scoffed.

Sebastian struck, flinging himself out a hand-wound tight against the man's neck. The moment carried him forwards until the cuffs yanked the man by his wrists, causing him to scream out. "Mmm," Sebastian purred, "don't you just love the sound of screaming in the morning?"

The man was silent, trying to glare at Sebastian.

"I bet you do," Sebastian grinned, "I can not imagine how fun it would be to be able to strap people to metal tables and inject fire to their veins."

" _They weren't metal,_ " the man muttered before he realised.

"Weren't they? Silly me," Sebastian giggled, "tell me what your fantasy job gave," he growled, slamming the man to the floor as he leaned over him, one foot on either leg.

After screaming, the man answered, "don't need tables."

"Was there chains?" Sebastian asked, "did you get off to having them wriggle around, screaming and rattling because of something you did?"

"You are despicable," the man hissed.

"I think, that will find, it's you," Sebastian growled, hitting the man swiftly in the chest.

"They came for help, and we gave it to them," the man hissed, "they knew it wasn't ready. But they wanted to help."

"Did wanting to help include being drugged out of their mind so no logical answer could be given?" Sebastian asked, pulling the man to his feet by the chains, "to where they'd do anything you asked of them? Was that another fantasy, an army of slaves at your disposal?"

"They'd only be mine once Jeremy Scottigove was gone!" The man shouted before realising his biggest mistake

"I didn't think it would be that easy to get an answer out of you," Sebastian stated before pouting, "and I had the bag, glasses and headphones ready to use!"

As the man was dragged away, he hissed at Sebastian, "you are one sick, sick freak!"

Sebastian bowed with a cheeky smile, "why, thank you."

"Thank you, Captain, we'll handle it from here."

\-----

"That's who used to train people?" One of the people reviewing the tapes hissed.

"Why did he leave if he was so good at the job?" The other man hissed.

"I heard he trained the elites," the final person hissed, "so he wouldn't have trained us anyway."

"Could you have said that in a way that didn't make us feel bad?"

"I don't think there is."

\-----

The CCPD came to a standstill as they took in everything.

Barry Allen had just walked into the building in full Army Officer gear with three soldiers acting as guards. "Captain," he nodded over at The Captain.

The Captain was only just able to nod in return as he took in the rank slide Barry had. It was a Captain's rank slide. _What has he missed, he was gone for an hour?!_

\-----

The door swung open as Barry checked the clock. _'Twenty minutes, impressive. I had my bets on five minutes.'_

"Allen?"

"I would prefer Captain," Bassy stated as he turned to face where the three soldiers were holding back The Captain. "Is there anything you want, Captain?"

"An explanation," The Captain stated.

Waving off the soldiers, Bassy answered when they three had left the room, "what kind of explanation?"

"An explanation as to how you are a Captain," The Captain stated.

"We are going to need to sit for this," Barry sighed, walking the two to his chairs. "As you know, my mother was murdered; soon, I was sent away for my protection."

"You got adopted," The Captain stated.

"Alright, after I got sent away from my adoptive family for protection," Barry sighed, "my uncle took me in, I gained the name, Sebastian Smythe."

"Prep-boy Sebastian Smythe?"

"See why I said that I would take the lowest pay grade?" Bassy asked before continuing, "it was during my time as Sebastian at high school that the army started to keep track of me."

"Why?" The Captain asked.

"I- wasn't the nicest, I'd been hurt too many times to allow others to have the chance," Barry whispered, looking over at the wall away from The Captain.

"I'm sure you weren't that bad," David soothed.

Like a switch, Sebastian sprung defensively into place. His eyes made contact with David's, "then explain how nice I was if it took the army to stop me from being imprisoned? They covered up everything, made sure the police would not know. Take evidence from the police saying it help classified information and if anything needed to come to them, they would forward on the information to wipe everything?"

"Why would the army do that?"

"Because they'd already decided to train me for interrogation and torture," Sebastian growled, his chair skidding across the floor as he stood.

"Torture?!" David exclaimed.

"They noticed that I would be proficient in it, so made sure that they could get me the moment I left education," Sebastian grinned, "and they were right, I am their most proficient torturer and best one to train others to torture and hold off from torture."

"You were teaching others it?"

"Oh, only the elite made it through my class," Bassy shrugged.

"Was that meant to make me feel better about it?" David asked.

"Does it?" Bassy smirked.

"No."

"Then it wasn't," Bassy grinned.

"Were you ever going to tell us?"

"No," Barry stated, "it is a dark past that I left behind."

"This doesn't look left behind," David stated, signalling to the uniform.

"I got called back in," Bassy shrugged, "anyway, I thought you would like me to get my work done."

"That would be nice."

"Then I am going to ask you to leave the lab now," Bassy grinned, " _shoo, shoo_ before the soldiers outside get impatient."

David narrowed his eyes at Bassy, "this is not the end of this."

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "I would be disappointed if it was, Captain," he purred as The Captain finally left the lab.

\-----

It was the next day that Barry found himself getting the continuation. Being the kind considerate Captain David Singh was, it was in the middle of the CCPD.

"Your name, the one you used to be, it is classified," The Captain stated the moment Barry walked through the doors.

"I should hope so. Otherwise, someone needs to be reprimanded in the army," Bassy scoffed.

"Is that why you gave the name so willingly?"

"Why else?" Bassy asked, "it's not like you'd be able to pull up information, let alone on a basic search."

"Basic search?" David asked, raising an eyebrow, "I used my clearance to try and collect the information, and it would not come up with scotch."

"Still, not surprised," Bassy smirked, "after all, most if not next to all of the military will not be able to pull it up."

"Why is that?"

"There was a reason why they had their eyes on me since high school," Bassy scoffed, "and, trust me, it's not pleasant."

"So, state it," David stared, crossing his arms.

"I very quickly could have been charged for involuntary manslaughter once or twice through high school," Bassy stated sharply as the room fell deathly quiet. He looked around before shrugging, "but they didn't end up dying. And the army already had their eyes on me, so decided that they'd cover for me."

"Involuntary Manslaughter?"

"If you were to rank me in terms of hero or villain, I'd quickly fall into the villain category," Bassy smirked.

"Fall into the villain category?" David asked tentatively.

"Why, it took a lot to be banned from every bar in Ohio and warned in every bar in Paris," Bassy smirked, "not just anyone can do it."

"What-?"

"I need to get to work, after all, that is what we are paid for," Bassy stated, "and the rest do as well. Tut-tut Captain, you managed to distract the whole department. I'd work on not doing that in the future."

And, by the time the shock had faded, Barry was gone.


	95. Flawless

"Thank you for volunteering," the nurse stated as she led the group towards the needed location.

"It is no worries, we enjoy being able to help," the leader of the group nodded.

"Well, we've got the patients from the kid's ward gathered in the hall," the nurse stated, "they are very excited."

"Then we best put on a show."

\-----

The muttering and shouts of the children quietened as music filled the room, and six people walked into the room. Each with different coloured hair and two had other coloured horns.

**I never claimed to be perfect; my**   
**mistakes are all written in ink. None**   
**of us claim to be perfect, and it's**   
**sad is that's what you all think.**   
**Our flaws have to make us special; they bond us and keep us strong! Our**   
**flaws are what brought us together, so**   
**stop acting like something's wrong.**

The one in the group's centre, purple hair with a pink strip strode forwards as they sang. They were Twilight Sparkle.

_**We're Not Flawless; We're work in** _   
_**progress. We've got dents, and we've** _   
_**got quirks. But it's our flaws that** _   
_**make us work! Yeah! We're not flawless; we're a work in progress. So tell** _   
_**me what flaws you got too, Cos' I** _   
_**still like what's flawed about you.** _

The rest of the group stepped forwards, singing in time with Twilight Sparkle.

_They say I'm a big shot, that_   
_my egos the size of a whale. My_   
_confidence comes off as cocky. But_   
_it gives me the courage to fail!_

This time the singer had rainbow hair. They were Rainbow Dash.

_Sure, I can be a drama queen._   
_A bit stuck up its true._

This singer shrugged, their purple hair jolting off their shoulder. They were Rarity.

_And I can be too eager to please,_   
_but there's a such thing as_   
_being too honest too! Cos'!_

The next one to sing moved forward, tipping their hat forwards. They were Applejack.

_**We're Not Flawless; We're work in** _   
_**progress. We've got dents, and we've** _   
_**got quirks. But it's our flaws that** _   
_**make us work! Yeah! We're not flawless; we're a work in progress. So tell** _   
_**me what flaws you got too, Cos' I** _   
_**still like what's flawed about you.** _

They all walked forwards, singing in unity.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh** _   
_Ponies Think I'm all_   
_bubbles And laughter!_   
_That I don't seem sincere!_   
**_Oh-oh-oh-oh_ **   
_I might joke around a little too much!_   
_But I'm just so happy you're here._

One had bright pink hair, standing forwards then the others as they sang. They were Pinkie Pie. But the others were not silent; they were singing in the background.

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh** _   
_It took me a while to be confident,_   
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh** _   
_To really come out of my shell._

This time, the one forwards of the others has a pastel pink hair. They were Fluttershy.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
**But No pony has to be perfect.**   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh_   
**By now don't you know what's so well,**   
**Because yeah!**

The original singer, Twilight Sparkle, stepped forwards and began to sing again. The others were singing in the background.

_**We're Not Flawless; We're work in** _   
_**progress. We've got dents, and we've** _   
_**got quirks. But it's our flaws that** _   
_**make us work! Yeah! We're not flawless; we're a work in progress. So tell** _   
_**me what flaws you got too,** _   
_You got too_   
_**Cos' I still like** _   
_**what's flawed about you.** _

Now they were all singing again. Pinkie Pie sang towards the echo.

With the song has come to a close, the children around the room cheered. The room slowly calmed as the group moved to approach the children, talking with them.

\-----

"If you are not pressed, could you meet one last child?" The nurse asked as they walked through, "they wanted to see you but didn't want to show that they like the show. They think it makes them bad."

"Oh?"

"But he is fine when it is his room, says the others can not see," the nurse smiled, "I understand that you would be busy."

"Never to busy not to help out," Twilight Sparkle nodded.

"This way, please."

\-----

"Thank you!" The child squealed, pushing himself up from his medical cot.

"No worries, we always help, don't we?"

"Sharing kindness!"

"Mm, always," Twilight Sparkle grinned.

"But... My parents say you are all not good for me... To feminine..." The child suddenly sullied.

Twilight looked at the others and, receiving nods, crouched down next to the boy. "Well, would you say it's too feminine for me?" The voice was distinctly male. Slowly, the wig was removed to show brown hair highlighting the green eyes, "if it is too feminine for you, it must be the same for me," Barry stated.

"No!" The boy took a moment to realise his mistake, "of course, it is not for you."

"Then it is not for you as well," Barry smiled as the rest crouched down behind him, "so smile!"

Slowly, the grin covered the child's face again.

\-----

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What went through my head to write this? Not a lot, virtual was kind enough to melt it.


End file.
